


De los pies a la cabeza y pasando por las patas, orejas y cola

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bad Parenting, Bestiality, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Sirius Black, Biting, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Christmas, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Crazy exes, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Time, Food Poisoning, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inheritance, Knotting, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Marriage, Making Up, Marauders' Era, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Minor Character Death, Minor Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Quests, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Revenge, Rimming, Romance, Scatological humor, Scratching, Secret Admirer, Secrets, Slow Burn, Smoking, Some Humor, Soulmates, Teen Romance, The Talk, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day, Vomiting, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Wedding Rings, Weddings, minor Remus Lupin/OMC, minor Sirius Black/Mary Macdonald, minor Sirius Black/OFC, minor Sirius Black/OMC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 196,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Sirius está convencido que aquella persona especial, la que vendría a cumplir los requisitos de 'alma gemela', lo aceptaría con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus altos y bajos, pero sobre todo... Con Padfoot. Y lo que incluir a Padfoot implica. En todos los sentidos...





	1. 1.- A de Animago.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: Lean el resumen entre líneas. ¿Captaron ya de qué va esta historia? Este fic contiene zoofilia (sexo con animales, en este caso humano-perro) pero no es un smut así sin más. A lo que me refiero es que será un fic largo, de 26 capítulos en total, y en los últimos es donde se tratará ese tema, así que sobre aviso no hay engaño. Si leen por amor al Wolfstar, habrá un punto donde no podrán seguir si la temática de zoofilia no es lo suyo, y en caso de que lo lean sólo por eso, tardarán bastantes actualizaciones en encontrarse con esas escenas en particular. Dicho eso, si alguien desea continuar con la lectura, bienvenida sea~
> 
> Disclaimer: Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece porque es de J.K. Rowling y yo sólo escribo por el placer del slash entre esta pareja que me en-can-ta con todas sus letras.

**1.- A de Animago.**

En su momento, fue un muy achispado y muy excitado Sirius Black, que con la botella de firewhisky en la mano y vacía hasta tres cuartas partes de su total (casi todo por cuenta suya, y era un milagro que siguiera en pie), declaró que no estaría en sus cabales si para sí no encontraba una bruja que lo aceptara en todas sus facetas, Padfoot incluido.

—Ya estaría fuera de sus cabales si te aceptara así como eres, ya no se diga con mascota incluida —intentó James controlarlo, al menos conseguir que soltara la botella y que de buena gana accediera poner una pausa a sus celebraciones a irse a la cama sin oponer resistencia, pero ya que estaban festejando en la Casa de los Gritos el haber conseguido transformarse por turnos en animagos y de cualquier modo al día siguiente era sábado, accedió a prolongarlo un rato más.

A su favor tanto como a su desventaja había jugado el hecho de que el proceso para convertirse en animagos incluía a la luna llena como factor decisivo, así que les había requerido de llevar a cabo el proceso sin Remus, sólo para unírsele después para cerciorarse de si su esfuerzo había sido en vano o había rendido sus frutos…

En primer lugar se había acercado Sirius, que con forma de perro negro (y de eso ya se burlarían de él porque su nombre había sido tan determinante como sus características personales) pidió cabida en la manada del lobo, que primero enseñó todos sus dientes y después le permitió acercarse.

—Por un segundo pensé que Moony me destrozaría el cuello, pero parece que entendió mi deseo de someterme a él, y sólo entonces me aceptó —explicó Sirius, bebiendo un sorbo más de firewhisky y pasándole la botella a James, quien procedió a explicar su encuentro con el hombre lobo.

—Yo creí que por ser otro tipo de animal, un herbívoro, su primer instinto sería clavarme las garras en los cuartos traseros y morderme en el cuello para disfrutar de una buena cena. Estaba preparado a correr el riesgo, pero entonces…

Sirius asintió, lo mismo que Peter, pues los tres habían estado ahí cuando Moony, adelantándose a Padfoot como su superior en rango, se había acercado a Prongs y con deliberada lentitud lo había examinado a su libre antojo antes de olerlo, y marcar su aprobación con un par de lamidas en el hocico.

—Al menos ustedes son animales grandes y poderosos —murmuró Peter, que seguía un poco trastocado tras la noche que habían tenido al lado de Remus—. Yo estaba convencido de que me iba a comer como si se tratara de un canapé. Sólo un mordisco, y adiós Wormtail para siempre.

—Los canapés de rata no son tan deliciosos como crees, Pete —dijo Sirius de buen humor y levantando con ellos el espíritu decaído de su amigo—. Y Moony te aceptó.

—También te lamió —confirmó James.

—Igual se sintió como una probada para cerciorarse de si mejor me comía crudo o asado… —Dijo Peter, que con su comentario mitad broma y mitad verdad consiguió las risas de sus compañeros.

A espaldas de ellos tres, que se habían acurrucado en círculo alrededor de un pequeño fuego que los mantuviera calientes hasta la mañana, Remus comenzó a moverse bajo las mantas que lo recubrían.

Luego de una noche cargada de emociones y aventuras en donde habían conseguido superar todos los obstáculos que se les presentaron para convertirse en animagos por su propia cuenta y voluntad, además de ser también la primera noche en que se acercaron a Remus en su forma lupina y pasearon con él por el Bosque Prohibido sin temor de las criaturas que ahí habitaban porque consigo ya iba uno de los depredadores más imponentes de entre las criaturas mágicas, su retorno a La Casa de los Gritos había estado marcado con la satisfacción y el cansancio, pues a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que Remus se había lanzado contra las paredes de la casa y mordisqueado a sí mismo de frustración, esa vez se hizo un ovillo en el piso y resistió la transformación de vuelta a humano rodeado de los tres animales que se le habían unido en una atípica manada sin abandonarlo.

De eso hacía ya casi una hora, y aunque faltarían un par más antes de que el sol apareciera en el cielo y con ello Madame Pomfrey para llevarse a Remus a la enfermería, ni Sirius, James o Peter dio muestras de quererse mover de ahí.

—Hey, Remus —se acercó Sirius al amasijo de mantas que era su amigo.

Luego de la transformación, se habían apresurado en atender sus heridas más serias, que por una vez no eran tan abundantes ni sangrientas como las que éste portaba con regularidad, y después lo vistieron para depositarlo en una colchoneta invocada con ese fin.

—Padfoot —musitó Remus, todavía sin abrir los ojos y mortalmente pálido, pero con una sonrisa leve en los labios—. ¿De verdad eran ustedes, chicos? ¿Verdad que no lo soñé?

—No, Remus —dijo James, que dejándole a Sirius el lado derecho y a Peter el izquierdo, se colocó sobre la cabecera de su amigo y le acarició el cabello en un intento de consolarlo—. Éramos nosotros, y perdón por no haberlo conseguido antes…

Que dicha fuera la verdad, les había tomado tres intentos previos a ese para conseguir ser animagos, pues por una u otra razón los pasos para llevar a cabo su cometido se volvían en su contra (llevar una hoja de mandrágora por un mes en la boca había resultado ser el inconveniente práctico más difícil de sobrellevar), e incluso entonces no estaba garantizado que fueran a conseguirlo, pues requerían una noche de luna llena con el cielo despejado como el que habían tenido anoche, y eso escapa de sus posibilidades, pasando a convertirse en parte del azar.

Pero lo habían conseguido, y los ánimos para la ocasión eran festivos entre ellos.

—¿Es… firewhisky lo que huelo? —Preguntó Remus, abriendo un ojo cansado y examinando a Sirius, de quien emanaba más que nadie ese aroma.

—Perdona que empezáramos a celebrar sin ti, Rem —dijo éste, recuperando la botella y acercándosela a los labios—. Bebe un trago, anda, que si lo conseguimos ha sido por ti.

De buena gana bebió Remus, y el ardor que le quemó la garganta también lo hizo sentir que revivía un poco a pesar del dolor generalizado que lo mantenía postrado en ese lecho improvisado.

Y aunque ni por asomo bebió más (del resto de la botella se encargaron sus amigos -sobre todo Sirius), Madame Pomfrey comentó del peculiar aroma una vez que pasó a recogerlo, y con un encogimiento de hombros, Remus le aseguró no saber a qué se refería.

Que de entre las verdades y mentiras que ahora tendrían que contar, esa era la menor de todas.

Aunque de aquella noche en que consiguieron volverse animagos y con ello acompañar a Remus en sus correrías nocturnas por el Bosque Prohibido el recuerdo más vívido que se preservó entre ellos fue el de la camaradería de encontrar un claro despejado de árboles bajo el cual observaron la luna en todo su esplendor y con ello cimentaron su amistad, Remus no pasó la oportunidad de preguntarle a Sirius si cierto rumor que había escuchado entre sueños luego de su transformación era cierto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Sirius de vuelta, los cuatro reunidos en torno a una mesa de trabajo en el área común de Gryffindor y terminando deberes extras que McGonagall les había asignado como castigo.

—Bueno… —Compró Remus tiempo alisando el pergamino en el que escribía—. Fue la manera en la que lo dijiste… Tal vez yo entendí mal, pero lo hiciste sonar como si al aceptar la chica de tus sueños que eres un animago que se transforma en un enorme perro negro también estuviera obligada a… —Y luego calló. La vergüenza le impidió terminar su oración.

James, que hasta entonces se había pasado cinco minutos completos examinando el párrafo en el que trabajaba, de pronto alzó la vista y la clavó por turnos en ellos dos.

—Hey, Sirius —dijo con sorna—, si mal no recuerdo eso fue lo gritaste en la Casa de los Gritos.

—Con una botella medio vacía de firewhisky en las manos —apuntó Peter, que de ellos era quien más había avanzado en su tarea y estaba escribiendo la conclusión.

—¿Y qué si lo dije? —Se defendió Sirius—. No es ningún pecado tener una chica, y si todo sale bien entre los dos y todo eso, revelarle mi secreto. Es parte normal de una relación, ¿o no? Y no me mires así, James, que si Evans se atreviera a prestarte atención por más de cinco minutos estoy seguro de que tú serías el primero en confesarle tu otra naturaleza.

—Quizá —concedió James, subiéndose las gafas con el dedo índice y manchándose la nariz con tinta—, pero eso no implica que le pidiera _aceptarme_ por completo.

—Lo hiciste sonar sucio, Sirius —explicó Peter, que sin perder el hilo de sus ideas, estaba dándole los toques finales a su pergamino.

—Casi como si… —Dijo Remus, imperturbable del rostro a pesar de que la punta de sus orejas habían adquirido un notable color bermellón—. A menos que no fuera eso lo que quisieras implicar, que nosotros seamos los que tienen una mente sucia, en cuyo caso…

Sirius rió entre dientes. —Sólo para dejar claro esto, ¿me están acusando de… zoofilia?

—Técnicamente, continúas siendo un mago dentro del cuerpo de un animal porque tu mente sigue siendo la misma —dijo James—. No puede contar como zoofilia del todo.

—Ya, pero la chica que se atreviera a llevar a un enorme perro negro a su cama no estaría con Sirius, sino con Padfoot —señaló Peter la falla de su argumento.

—Ugh —gruñó Remus, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. Por supuesto que Sirius no quiso decir eso, ¿verdad? —Pausa, tras la cual Remus abrió un poco los dedos y sus ojos buscaron a los de su amigo, que se mordía al labio inferior con aspecto meditabundo—. ¿Verdad, Sirius? —Lo presionó a dar una respuesta apropiada.

Sirius por su parte tuvo el descaro de sonreír, aunque al menos de manera cohibida.

—Si lo ponen así… Y no estoy diciendo que antes de este día hubiera tenido esas ideas en mi cabeza. Ya bastante tengo con todos esos rollos de incesto y _Toujours Pur_ que mi madre insiste en mantener para preservar la pureza de nuestra sangre, pero… Esto sí es algo que podría tomar en consideración para cerciorarme de que he encontrado a la chica perfecta.

—No lo dirás en serio… ¿O sí? —Preguntó James, para quien aquel asunto era igualmente divertido y aterrador en partes iguales—. ¿Qué clase de bruja se prestaría a… _eso_?

—Alguna que Sirius conociera paseando tarde en la noche por el Knockturn Alley, supongo —murmuró Peter, que tras darle los últimos toques a su manuscrito le estaba soplando encima para que la tinta se secara antes de enrollarlo para la mañana siguiente.

—¡No puedes! —Fue la rápida queja de Remus por el plan de Sirius, y ante la aristocrática ceja alzada que éste dirigió en su dirección, no tardó en explicarse—. Es decir, piensa en todos los pasos implicados. Primero tendrías que decirle que eres tú el animal con el que quieres que ella tenga sexo, y si resulta que se niega en rotundo, lo cual vamos a dar por sentado que es la reacción más normal para un caso como éste —murmuró con prisa lo último antes de volver a su tono normal—, entonces tú secreto estará expuesto, y corres el riesgo de que alguien más se entere de tu estatus de ilegal y te denuncie con el Ministerio de Magia por no estar registrado como animago.

James asintió. —Remus tiene razón, colega. Y todos sabemos bien cuál es el castigo que el Ministerio de Magia ha considerado apropiado para los animagos sin registrar…

Sobre ellos pesó la carga inmediata de la amenaza implícita, pues los libros que habían consultado para llevar a cabo la transformación eran claros: Todo aquel mago o bruja que se atreviera a llevar a cabo el cambio a animago sin permiso y aprobación explícito del Ministerio de Magia se atenía a pasar una temporada en Azkaban para pagar por su crimen.

—No me atrevería a ponernos en peligro de esa manera —dijo Sirius, enfatizando el plural para dejar claro dónde yacían sus lealtades—. Pero hay maneras de… comprobar si una chica está interesada.

—¿Sí? —Rió Peter entre dientes—. Mejor no las digas.

Y ya que salvo él todos los demás todavía tenían una buena cantidad de centímetros por escribir, el tema quedó relegado a segundo plano.

Al menos por una temporada.

Resultó que aquel quinto año en Hogwarts fue también el año en que el incipiente interés de Sirius por el sexo opuesto se exacerbó de manera exponencial, y ya aquel recién descubierto interés vino acompañado de cambios físicos entre las chicas de su curso, fue antes que después cuando Mary Macdonald y él anunciaron tomados de la mano que era un ítem ante los demás.

—Parece que tu mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga ahora son inseparables por la boca, ¿eh, Remus? —Comentó Lily Evans semanas después, cuando ya la mayoría en la torre de Gryffindor se había habituado a ver a aquel par besuquearse a la menor oportunidad.

Sin James y Peter porque ambos cumplían detención con McGonagall “por haber alterado el orden de su clase al incendiar sus pupitres para evitar un examen sorpresa”, según la explicación precisa de ésta, Remus se había resignado a una tarde tranquila (aunque aburrida) de tarea y más tarea hasta que Lily se le sumó en el asiento libre del mullido sillón de dos plazas que por acuerdo tácito le pertenecía a él y sus amigos.

A Remus no le pasó por alto que la cercanía y confidencia de Lily obedecía a varias razones, empezando porque ahora que Mary tenía novio su amistad había pasado a segundo término, además que entre ellos dos el trato cordial había florecido desde que juntos habían sido nombrados los prefectos de su año, y finalizando con que la ausencia de James era todo lo que ella necesitaba para sentirse relajada a su lado.

—Eso parece… —Contestó Remus, que había hecho hasta lo indecible por concentrarse en su manual de pociones a lo largo de la última hora pero sin éxito. Ni siquiera había pasado de página, y todo era gracias a Sirius y a su descaro para magrearse de esa manera con Mary a la vista de todo mundo.

—Al menos esperemos que sean listos en su uso de hechizos anticonceptivos —dijo Lily como si nada, en tanto que Remus tuvo que toser cuando se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿En verdad crees que ellos dos…? —Inquirió Remus, pues Sirius no había dicho nada más allá de que Mary tenía un excelente par de pechos a los que le había dado carta blanca para manosear a su antojo, y eso porque Peter lo había mandado callar en honor del pudor y el decoro de su habitación.

Básicamente una mentira tan grande como un troll porque la verdadera razón era la envidia, pues de entre ellos era Sirius el primero que se había echado una novia al guante, y el prospecto parecía augurar que así se mantendría por una temporada.

—No lo sé con certeza, Mary no ha sido clara al respecto, pero si la manera en que se besan es indicador de algo, yo diría que sí —dijo Lily, pues si bien ella y Mary eran cercanas, era más bien debido a que compartían habitación y no porque en realidad fueran confidentes—. Pero deberíamos tomarlo como parte de nuestro trabajo de prefectos el… Ya sabes, informarles de los peligros del sexo sin protección y…

—No, ni hablar —se negó Remus en rotundo—. Has elegido al amigo incorrecto de Sirius para hacer esa petición.

Lily resopló. —Sabes bien que no puedo pedírselo a Potter, y Pettigrew no da la impresión de saber mucho del tema.

—Ya…

—Por eso te lo pido a ti, Remus.

—¿Como prefectos o como amigo de Sirius?

—Ambos, y puede que… —Las mejillas de Lily se tornaron levemente sonrosadas—. También como mi amigo.

Remus entendió que estaba perdido. —Vale, lo haré, pero no prometo grandes resultados.

Pero por si acaso, tomó nota Remus, mejor primero investigarlo por su cuenta para llevar la información correcta.

De poco le sirvió a Remus visitar la biblioteca en sus tiempos libres e informarse de hechizos y pociones anticonceptivas, porque Sirius se les adelantó una noche en que ya todos estaban en sus camas y conversando de todo y nada antes de dormir.

—Ah sí, y esta tarde Mary y yo lo hicimos —dijo Sirius con naturalidad luego de que Peter terminó de contar un relato de sus últimas peripecias en las escaleras móviles.

—¿Qué, en dónde? ¡Y más vale que no haya sido en mi cama! —Farfulló James, quien pasó de casi dormido a completamente despierto, y se sentó en su colchón para buscar las gafas que había dejado en su mesa de noche—. ¿Y bien, cómo fue?

—Genial, supongo —respondió Sirius con la misma calma, las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago—. De hecho fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa de subir. Me preguntó cuál era mi cama y…

—¿De verdad necesitamos tanta precisión con los detalles? —Gruñó Remus, que acostado de lado y mirando la figura de Sirius con atención, no podía sacudirse de encima la impresión de tener dos brazos invisibles apretándole el torso.

—Vale, iré directo a los hechos —dijo Sirius—. Mary se lanzó sobre mí, nos besamos, nos desvestimos y…

—¡¿Y?! —Le instó Peter a seguir.

—Y lo hicimos.

—Dime que al menos se cuidaron —susurró James, quien odiaría tener que convertirse en tío honorario a esas alturas de la vida.

—Mary se encargó de eso. Al parecer yo no fui su primero, ya lo había hecho antes este verano con un muggle que conoció en Cornualles. Y menos mal, en su opinión no fui peor que él. —Una pausa—. En realidad no fue la gran cosa…

—¿Entonces vas a terminar con ella? —Preguntó Remus—. Porque eso es una patanería, romper con una chica después de _eso_.

Sirius pareció dispuesto a defenderse de esa acusación, pero entonces Peter rió entre dientes y dijo: —Imposible, antes tiene Sirius que ponerla a prueba como digna de su amor imperecedero. ¿O debería decir que es Padfoot a quien le corresponde?

—Oh, cierto —recordó James a su vez las palabras que pronunciara Sirius al inicio de curso en la Casa de los Gritos—. Aunque algo me dice que Mary no es del tipo que prefiera los perros, ya no hablar de cierto perro negro en especial...

—Duh —resopló Sirius, pues no sólo Mary había traído consigo un gato a Hogwarts y dicho gato se alteraba y se le erizaba el pelaje cuando éste intentaba ganarse sus afectos (con toda probabilidad olía a Padfoot en él y lo identificaba como peligroso), sino que además detestaba cuando sus túnicas aparecían repletas de pelos, que ya bastante tenía con los propios como para agregar los de un felino.

—Nada pierdes con intentar, digo, si es que en verdad quieres corroborar si Mary es la indicada para ti… —Dijo Peter con una voz extrañamente calma, como si estuvieran discutiendo el más banal de los temas, y no un intento de zoofilia entre un humano y un animago.

—¿No es un poco pronto para la relación? Ni siquiera han ido a Hogsmeade juntos —masculló Remus, a quien todo ese asunto le estaba provocando un dolor casi físico en el pecho y prefería hablar de todo menos eso.

—Moony tiene razón —dijo Sirius, que durante todo momento se había mantenido calmo, casi indiferente—. Y ya que el paseo a Hogsmeade es la semana entrante, tengo que hacer un plan. Prongs, necesitaré de tu cooperación.

James rió. —Ok, a tu disposición, Padfoot.

Y no mucho después, el sueño los reclamó a todos.

Sin variaciones en su actitud normal, James y Sirius se reunieron un par de veces a solas para montar el plan que tenían en mente, y con la salida a Hogsmeade acercándose peligrosamente en su calendario, Remus consideró que era prudente, y el momento adecuado para pedirle a Sirius una charla a solas y con toda serenidad exponerle su punto de vista sin perder la compostura. Que claro, como suele suceder en casos similares, la realidad distó años luz de la fantasía.

—Lo que sea que estés planeando hacer con Mary, Sirius… Por favor…

—Oh, Moony. Basta, o te saldrán más cabellos grises —dijo Sirius con naturalidad al pasarle un brazo por los hombros y atraerlo a su costado.

En los jardines de Hogwarts, paseando mientras conversaban, Remus había encontrado al valor de abordar el tema aunque con tardanza, pues era viernes en la tarde, y sería a la mañana siguiente cuando Sirius y Mary se encaminaran a Hogsmeade para su primera cita ahí.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que le diga una palabra de que nos hemos convertido en animagos o… de tu pequeño problema peludo… No te preocupes —aseveró Sirius con absoluta determinación—. No es nada por el estilo. El plan que ideé con James es mucho más sencillo que eso.

—¿Ah sí? Ponme a prueba y cuéntamelo todo.

—Vale… —Sirius afianzó más el agarre de su mano sobre el hombro de Remus y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, de tal manera en que pudiera susurrarle al oído lo que tenía planeado hacer—. Verás, Remus… Mañana en realidad yo no iré con Mary a Hogsmeade, sino que lo hará Padfoot. Yo estaré repentinamente enfermo como para asistir, muy grave, cof-cof y todo eso, pero Mary no lo sabrá hasta que esté en Hogsmeade, y que James le dé las malas noticias.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—A eso voy, mi querido Moony —prosiguió Sirius como si nada—. Yo estaré con James, como Padfoot obviamente, y con una correa. James dirá algo como “Oh, es una pena que Sirius esté enfermo porque Paddy está aquí. ¿Conoces a Paddy? Es su fiel perro de toda la vida, y Sirius moría de ganas por pasar tiempo con él. En Londres no tiene ni la atención ni el ejercicio que necesita, así que pidió en su última lechuza que lo enviaran para el día de hoy y que él se encargaría de pasar la tarde con él, pero ahora que está enfermo será imposible, ¿no?”, y entonces Paddy la mirara con esos inmensos ojos suyos…

—Sí, es difícil resistirse a esos ojos grises —murmuró Remus, quien en más de una ocasión había visto mermada su fuerza de voluntad cuando de alimentar a Padfoot se trataba. Con Sirius no existía ese problema, decirle “No” con voz firme era sencillo, pero Padfoot era otro asunto completamente diferente incluso si en realidad era la misma persona.

Remus era celoso de sus dulces, en especial conforme se acercaba la luna llena y nadie podía (ni se atrevía) a quitarle un bocado porque corría el riesgo de perder un dedo con un mordisco. Era un acuerdo tácito entre ellos que lo mejor era tener sus propias reservas de caramelos después de la luna nueva y sobre todo en la semana previa a la luna llena, pero entonces Sirius se había transformado en Padfoot, y con ojos de cachorro apaleado había conseguido que Remus dividiera a la mitad su porción para compartir con él.

El hecho, en sí asombroso, tenía mucho que ver con el instinto, pues a pesar de las pocas transformaciones que habían pasado juntos los merodeadores como animales con el hombre lobo que habitaba en Remus, éste ya los había aceptado como parte de su manada, y el papel del líder alfa incluía compartir los alimentos y velar por aquellos a su cuidado, en ese caso, con Padfoot.

—Si Mary es lista, sabrá que cuidar de Paddy es su boleto para ganarme a mí, y… No sé, mi plan sólo llega a este punto. No es como si fuera a transformarme de vuelta en mí frente a ella o algo así —explicó Sirius cuando el silencio de Remus le hizo temer la desconfianza de éste—. Tan sólo quiero cerciorarme de su reacción ante un enorme perro negro.

—Sin raza.

—Ajá, exacto, pero muy aristocrático.

—Todo un Black —bromeó Remus muy a su pesar, y Sirius lo atrajo todavía más cerca, imposiblemente más cerca, de tal modo que sus mejillas se pegaron.

—¡Exacto! Incluso hasta podría ser mi propia raza. Algo así como… Blacko inglés de pelo largo, y que sólo haya en Inglaterra y en versiones de pelaje negro. Oh, Remus, qué genial idea has tenido.

—Uh, gracias —dijo éste, que no se creía merecedor del halago pero encontraba divertido el comentario de Sirius.

—Dependerá de Mary si esto que hay entre nosotros dos prospera o no. De ella y del trato que le dé a Paddy a sabiendas de que lo es todo para mí —dijo Sirius, volviendo a su conversación anterior—. Al menos quiero comprobar si tiene buenas intenciones.

—Seguro que sí, ya verás —dijo Remus, quien muy en el fondo no lo creía, y se intentaba forzar a creer que era por Mary y su afición a los gatos antes que a los perros y no porque él mismo, en su fuero interno, deseara que ese primer encuentro entre Mary y Paddy fracasara de manera estrepitosa.

Para nada, ni un poco, o quizá sólo un poquito… Incluso si ni bajo el crucio se atreviera a revelarlo… Pero Remus barrió esos pensamientos de su mente y se enfocó en el aquí y en el ahora, donde Sirius todavía recargaba su peso sobre sus hombros y con amena charla se distraía haciendo comentarios del próximo partido de Quidditch a celebrar.

Y ya que ante ellos quedaba el prospecto de una tarde libre y ultimar detalles del día que Sirius esperaba fuera la confirmación de que Mary era la chica que él y Padfoot merecían, Remus se limitó a mandar aquel asunto al trastero de su mente y en su lugar se enfocó en disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Ya habría un mañana para Mary, que en el hoy, Sirius le pertenecía al menos por unas horas.

Resultó, como suele ocurrir en planes hechos a minuciosidad como ese, que fue James quien despertó la mañana de ese sábado ardiendo en fiebre, un tanto delirante, y con una tos de campeonato que casi le hacía escupir los pulmones, por lo que tras conducirlo a la enfermería y recibir de él instrucciones precisas de llevar a cabo el encuentro entre Mary y Paddy incluso si él no estaba presente, recayó en Remus el papel de ser él quien hiciera las presentaciones entre la novia de su amigo, y su amigo en forma animal y a desconocimiento de ésta.

—En serio, esto raya en lo surreal —refunfuñó Remus, ya de camino a Hogwarts y aprovechando la distancia entre él y otros estudiantes para conversar con el perro negro que iba a su lado siguiendo su paso y haciendo del collar que llevaba al cuello y la correa que tenía Remus en la mano dos objetos inservibles—. Cualquiera pensará que estoy un poco loco por ir hablando solo, pero ellos no saben lo bien que puedes entender mis palabras, ¿eh, Paddy?

En respuesta, el costado de Padfoot se pegó a los muslos de Remus, que no pudo evitar pasarle los dedos por el suave pelaje que se asemejaba mucho al cabello de Sirius.

En sí, no era culpa suya estar tan fascinado con Sirius en su forma perruna, puesto que su transformación en amigo era un cambio reciente, y por precaución evitaban cambiar a sus figuras animales estando dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, guardándose mejor esas oportunidades para las noches de luna llena y casi siempre al mismo tiempo que el propio Remus ya estuviera pasando por los cambios de su cuerpo.

En más de una ocasión se había visto Remus tentado de pedirles que se convirtieran en sus formas animales mientras estuvieran en la privacidad de su dormitorio, pero ahí donde para Peter era un peligro ser una rata con tantas mascotas gato a su alrededor y James con su enorme cornamenta corría el riesgo de engancharse con las cortinas, en realidad era a Sirius a quien tenía ganas de examinar a detalle, y de paso también acariciar como estaba acostumbrado con su amigo.

A Remus no dejaba de asombrarle el gran tamaño que Sirius adquiría como Padfoot, con sus patas largas de pisada firme, así como su alto lomo que le hacía tener proporciones equivalentes a un perro de raza gigante. Sirius en sí ni siquiera era el más alto de entre ellos, el propio Remus le sobrepasaba por algunos centímetros, pero eso quedaba en segundo término cuando su amigo se transformaba y ante él aparecía Padfoot, manteniendo esa mirada inteligente de ojos grises que contrastaban contra su pelaje negro azabache, y que con sus orejas en alto y hocico repleto de dientes extremadamente blancos y afilados no daba la impresión de ser manso en lo absoluto.

Lo cual por supuesto era una idea errónea, considerando que antes de salir del castillo Padfoot se había acostado sobre su espalda y había exigido caricias en el estómago antes de emprender la marcha a Hogsmeade.

—Espero no tengas pulgas o Mary se negará en rotundo a siquiera tocarte —dijo Remus, que luego de varios minutos de silencio no se había podido resistir a mantener una conversación con Sirius, incluso si era unilateral—. Y por favor procura no distraerte cazando nada. Seguro que Mary no encuentra romántico ni que hurgues en la basura, que te rasques frente a ella, o peor, que decidas olerle el trasero como muestra de saludo. Compórtate, Paddy.

A su lado, Paddy gimoteó.

—Ya sé, ya sé, “¿Cómo puede estar Mary loca por Sirius Black y no por Paddy?”, pero no todos son tan fans de los perros como crees. No en balde las reglas incluyen gatos, serpientes y ranas, pero no perros. Seguro que es por McGonagall que existe esa regla —murmuró Remus lo último.

—Hey, Remus —se le emparejó de pronto Lily, que se separó de su grupo de amigas para saludarlo—. ¿Es tu perro?

—Eh, no —dijo Remus, repasando bien su mentira antes de decirla—. Es Paddy, le pertenece a Sirius. Se suponía que hoy iba a cuidar de él y lo enviaron desde Londres, pero Sirius despertó hoy enfermó y Madame Pomfrey le prohibió venir a Hogsmeade, así que lo he traído yo. El ejercicio le sentará mejor que estar encerrado en el castillo.

—Oh, qué amable de tu parte —dijo Lily, sonriendo en su dirección y a cambio obteniendo que Paddy cambiara su posición de un lado de Remus al otro e interponiéndose entre ellos—. Mmm, ahora que lo dices…

—¿Sí?

—En verdad se parece a Sirius.

Remus por poco se tropezó con una minúscula piedra del camino, pero se recompuso a tiempo para preguntar. —¿A Sirius? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, ya sabes, lo decía por la manera protectora en que se comporta. Me recordó de pronto a Sirius cuando la gente trata de meterse contigo y él hace esa actuación suya de macho alfa al ponerte un brazo encima y lanzarle una mirada de odio recalcitrante a todo aquel que se atreva a cruzar miradas contigo.

—Ciertamente Sirius es así, pero de macho alfa nada —rió Remus, pues en su pequeña manada el orden jerárquico establecido por el lobo de su interior no aceptaba otro lugar más que ser él mismo el alfa, seguido de Sirius como su beta, y en menor grado James y Peter por su condición herbívora y tamaño. ¿Qué letra del alfabeto griego seguía? Porque Remus dudaba que fuera omega por mucho que su cerebro insistiera que ese fuera el orden…

—En todo caso es un lindo perro. ¿Podría acariciarlo? —Pidió Lily con las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas, aunque podía ser tanto por vergüenza de su petición como por el viento frío que ya se sentía con la entrada del otoño—. En casa siempre quise un perro, pero mi hermana Petunia es alérgica así que…

—¿Qué opinas, Paddy, puede Lily acariciarte? —Preguntó Remus, que discretamente le tiró de la cadena para que la respuesta fuera ‘sí’, pero no hizo falta porque Paddy ya tenía sus propios planes.

Desviando su ruta hasta quedar frente a Lily, Paddy se alzó en sus patas traseras e ignorando la expresión de terror con la que Lily lo recibió, se apoyó con las patas delanteras en sus hombros y le lamió el rostro con su larga lengua.

Lily se mantuvo firme lo suficiente para no venirse abajo con el peso de Paddy, pero le atacó una risa nerviosa que duró incluso después de que Remus consiguiera bajarle al perro y amonestarlo por su comportamiento.

—Lo siento, Lily —se disculpó Remus por él—. Tiende a tener mente propia, pero al menos puedes decir que le has agradado.

—Increíble —murmuró Lily, limpiándose la cara con la manga de su túnica—. Creo que lo contaré como mi primer beso y se lo diré a James en la primera oportunidad que me moleste.

—¡¿Eh?! —Pero antes de que Remus tuviera oportunidad de señalarle que esa era una pésima idea que podría destruir la amistad entre James y Sirius, las amigas que antes venían con Lily se la llevaron de vuelta consigo y siguieron su camino a Hogsmeade, mientras él y Paddy se quedaron rezagados.

Con una pata sobre el hocico, Paddy mismo se lamentaba sus acciones.

—Espera a que James escuche de tus aventuras con Lily… —Dijo Remus, a medias divertido pero también un tanto mortificado de que en opinión de James la culpa de aquel supuesto beso interespecies fuera responsabilidad suya por no tener mejor control de Paddy—. Ok, crucemos dedos para que Lily lo olvide, y si tenemos mejor suerte, James jamás tendrá que enterarse de nada.

Un ladrido fue su respuesta, y tras un leve resoplido, Remus y Paddy continuaron su marcha hacia Hogsmeade.

Tal como estaba previsto, Mary Macdonald ya esperaba por ellos sentada en el borde de la fuente mágica con la que Hogsmeade contaba, o mejor dicho, esperaba por Sirius, y se llevó un enorme chasco cuando Remus se acercó a ella acompañada del enorme perro negro que trotaba feliz a su lado.

—Ugh, mantén a ese can alejado de mí —fue lo primero que dijo Mary a modo de saludo, y Paddy se quedó con tres patas en el suelo empedrado y una en el aire e indecisa de si bajar hacia delante o retroceder.

—Hola, Mary —dijo Remus, in tanto fastidiado por la fría recepción, pero dispuesto a la vez de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por cumplir las instrucciones que Sirius le había encomendado para ese día.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —Preguntó Mary, cruzándose de brazos y examinándolo a consciencia con desdén como si fuera culpa de Remus que su novio no estuviera ahí y por lo tanto fuera merecedor de su desdén.

—Se quedó en Hogwarts, está enfermo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, no lo puedo creer! ¡Es típico de él salir con excusas bobas como esas!

—No, en serio, se quedó con James en la enfermería, y tiene fiebre y mucha tos.

—¡¿Y qué con eso?! —Rebatió Mary, al parecer incapaz de razonar que la causa por la cual Sirius no se había presentado a su cita era por fuerzas de causa mayor—. Al menos pudo haber avisado.

—Erm, por eso estoy aquí —murmuró Remus—, para decirte que Sirius no podrá presentarse y que, erm, que en cambio mandó a un sustituto.

—¿A ti? No Bromees, Lupin —replicó Mary con franco desprecio, barriendo rápido con su mirada la raída túnica que Remus llevaba ese día y deteniéndose a examinar los cabellos blancos que ya se podían contar por decenas en su cabello castaño—. No lo tomes a mal, pero no podría salir contigo ni por un millón de galeones. Olvídalo, no va a suceder.

Sin tomárselo a pecho porque Mary tampoco era su tipo, Remus estuvo a punto de aclarar que no se trataba de sí mismo sino de Paddy a su lado, pero entonces Paddy empezó a gruñir enseñando los dientes, y la expresión de Mary pasó de orgullosa a temerosa.

—Uhm, espero que ese can esté entrenado —dijo Mary, midiendo la distancia entre ella y el perro por si necesitaba sacar su varita y defenderse.

—Lo está. Quieto, Paddy —indicó Remus, y al instante Paddy se tranquilizó, pero su posición siguió siendo de tensión y listo para atacar—. De hecho… Este es el perro de Sirius. Se llama Paddy, y Sirius quería que ustedes dos salieran juntos y se conocieran.

—¿Paddy y yo? —Farfulló Mary, llevándose una mano al pecho y exponiendo su desagrado al levantar el labio superior con una mueca de asco—. No lo creo, Lupin.

—Pero-…

—Detesto a los perros; más aún, los odio. No sé en qué estaría Sirius pensando cuando sugirió esa idea tan mala, pero si me conociera en verdad sabría que ni prospecto para una cita ideal en Hogsmeade no incluiría para nada un asqueroso chucho pulguiento caminando a nuestro lado.

Listo para detener a Paddy por si decidía que Mary merecía un par de mordiscos en la pierna, Remus se sorprendió cuando el perro permaneció quieto, con la espalda recta, y absoluta quietud.

—En lo que a mí respecta —continuó Mary con su tirada y sin importarle quién pudiera escucharla—, Sirius me debe una disculpa doble; la primera por dejarme plantada sin excusa admisible, y la segunda por creer siquiera que aceptaría salir con él trayendo a este animal, ¡por Merlín! Así que haz el favor de pasarle mi mensaje, ¿quieres, Lupin?

Remus se vio tentado de decir que no iba a ser necesario que él fungiera como recadero porque Sirius ya estaba al tanto de su mensaje, pero entonces Paddy decidió actuar, y en lugar de lanzarse sobre Mary para morderle la yugular, hizo algo un poco menos ortodoxo pero igual de efectivo para dejar en claro lo que opinaba.

Ligero de andar, Paddy se posicionó al lado de Mary, y alzando la pata derecha le orinó los bajos de su túnica con un gran chorro de orina caliente.

El resto… Fue digno de un relato de humor.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡No puedo creerlo! —Rió James, que luego de varias horas de descanso y muchas pociones, por fin estaba libre del cuidado de Madame Pomfrey y de vuelta en su dormitorio con órdenes precisas de descansar ese domingo para el lunes volver a clases sin problemas.

—Pues créelo —dijo Sirius, que ocupaba el lugar central a los pies de la cama de su amigo, con Remus a la derecha y Peter a la izquierda—. No iba a dejar que insultara a Remus, y mucho menos a Paddy.

—Por un segundo creí que le morderías la pantorrilla —dijo Remus—, pero eso que hiciste fue incluso mejor.

—Oh, no es justo, chicos —se quejó Peter—. Yo quería estar presente.

—Fue impulso de un momento, Wormtail —dijo Sirius haciendo entrechocar sus hombros—. Un segundo estaba tranquilo convencido de que no había problema, que Mary no era la indicada y que podríamos romper una vez que regresáramos a Hogwarts, pero luego se portó despectiva y engreída con Remus y esa fue la gota que derramó el cáliz…

—No tenías por qué hacerlo —murmuró Remus, aunque por dentro estaba que rebosaba de felicidad por la manera en que Sirius había antepuesto su amistad antes que ese bobo noviazgo que mantenía con Mary Macdonald y que no estaba destinado a durar—, pero gracias.

—Todo sea por mi Moony —dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y dándole un achuchón antes de dejarlo ir—. Y por si se lo preguntan, Mary se negó a hablar conmigo esta noche. Supongo que espera darme tiempo para reflexionar mis faltas y pensar en un buen regalo para ganarme su perdón, pero la sorpresa se la daré yo cuando le diga que es mejor terminar.

—¿Eso no afectará el trato de Lily conmigo, verdad? —Preguntó James—. Porque ellas dos son amigas, incluso comparten dormitorio, y no me gustaría-…

—Primero tendrías que mantener algún trato con Evans, Prongs —desdeñó Sirius la posibilidad.

—Lily la llamó mejor amiga, pero creo que más bien son amigas a secas —dijo Remus, para tranquilidad de James que se relajó en su pila de almohadas—. Dudo mucho que eso influya entre ustedes dos.

—Porque antes tendría que haber un ‘ustedes’ tratándose de James y Lily —apuntó Peter con naturalidad, y James gimoteó—. Tenía que aclararlo…

Porque se estaba haciendo tarde y James tenía que descansar para reponerse, no tardaron en desearle buenas noches y retirarse cada quien a su propia cama.

Remus ya se había acostado en la suya con un buen libro para leer mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él cuando el ruido de pisadas desconocidas le desconcertó. No pertenecían a ninguno de sus amigos, pues el ritmo era desigual y…

—Ah, ¿eres tú, Paddy? —Preguntó al aire, y al instante el hocico peludo de Padfoot apareció, seguido de esos dos ojos grises que Remus consideraba de extremo contraste contra su pelaje oscuro—. ¿No pudiste venir como humano?

En respuesta, Padfoot gimoteó.

—Vale…

Ya que al crecer sus dificultades como hombre lobo se habían encargado de transfigurar su infancia en un proceso diferente al de cualquier familia normal, Remus jamás había tenido ninguna mascota que le hiciera compañía. El único intento que habían hecho con esas intenciones había acabado en desastre cuando el gato que adoptaron desapareció la misma noche de la primera luna llena que pasó con ellos, y Remus temía haber influido en ello por más que sus padres le aseguraron que había estado encerrado y con los grilletes puestos en sus extremidades como era habitual, pero eso no importaba. El resultado había sido el mismo, y Remus había crecido sintiendo en su fuero interno que a falta de hermanos lo siguiente mejor habría sido una mascota que le hiciera compañía.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —Sugirió Remus, y al instante el colchón se hundió cuando Padfoot subió a la cama y se colocó a los pies como haría una fiel mascota—. Me imaginé que sí…

Adormilado por el calor que emanaba de Padfoot y la familiaridad de su forma envolviéndole los pies helados, Remus no tardó en olvidarse del libro, de su día, de Mary Macdonald y de su claro desagrado por él. En su lugar, se concentró en Padfoot, en su respiración acompasada, y en los ojos grises que le miraron fijo hasta que por su cuenta se quedó dormido.

Aquella fue una primera noche de compartir cama, pero no la última.

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- B de Bisexualidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por una parte, quería a Remus enamorado de Sirius y a éste pasando de pareja en pareja sin percatarse, erm, y eso lo verán por un par de capítulos más antes de que el Wolfstar empiece de verdad. ¡Disfruten! ¿O debería de decir "sufran un poco"?

**2.- B de Bisexualidad.**

Mary Macdonald fue la primera novia que Sirius tuvo ese quinto año, pero no la última.

A ella le siguieron dos chicas más de Gryffindor antes de que Sirius extendiera su dominio sobre Hufflepuff en una de sus tantas correrías nocturnas cerca de las cocinas y conociera a una chica un curso por encima del suyo pero con la que hizo clic al instante. Por desgracia, su romance sólo duró un par de semanas, pues durante ese periodo ella sufrió de alergias intermitentes fuera de temporada hasta que reveló ser alérgica al pelo de perro y Sirius tuvo que dejarla ir.

Con el fin del año escolar cerca, Sirius le puso una pausa a su vida amorosa para atender otra clase de asuntos familiares, y aunque en un inicio sus amigos sólo sospecharon del nivel de gravedad con el que él se las tenía que ver, la confirmación llegó la noche previa antes de las vacaciones de verano, cuando ya todos habían pasado sus TIMOs y en la torre de Gryffindor reinaba el bullicio de una fiesta en todo su apogeo.

Listo para presenciar a su amigo besuquearse con cuanta chica se lo dejara (o lo pidiera), Remus se había pasado la primera hora de la fiesta conversando con Peter y otro amigo más de sus planes para el verano, que incluían una visita a la familia que tenían en el norte de Inglaterra y leer tanto como le viniera en gana, mientras que a la vez desviaba los ojos a la periferia de su visión esperando encontrar a Sirius pero sin resultados satisfactorios porque era como si éste se hubiera desvanecido bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James.

«Seguro está en algún armario acariciándole los pechos a Heidi Thompson, o puede que incluso a Selina Apollonius», pensó Remus en cada ocasión, creyendo de pies juntillas que su amigo no estaba desaparecido, sólo escondido por ahí y disfrutando de las ventajas que le daba su popularidad innata, pero cuando Gideon y Fabian Prewett empezaron con su show de bengalas y cohetes iluminando la sala común y Sirius continuó sin dar rastro de su presencia, Remus se preocupó y en serio.

Disculpándose con sus compañeros, Remus se acercó a James y le preguntó por Sirius, pero el desconocimiento de éste por el paradero de su amigo era idéntico al suyo.

—Ni idea —se encogió James de hombros—. ¿Ya probaste buscarlo en el armario de las escobas? Justo esta mañana le estaba echando el ojo a Gina Loveseat.

—Ya, pero ella está allá, cerca del fuego, y Sirius no está con ella.

—Mmm, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarla? —Se ofreció James, pero ya que por una vez éste se encontraba rodeado de un grupo nutrido mientras hablaba de sus últimas hazañas de Quidditch y entre ellos se hallaba Lily Evans, Remus lo dejó ir.

—No te preocupes, ya lo buscaré por mi cuenta.

Pese a su determinación para encontrar a Sirius y de paso darle un rapapolvo por preocuparlo de esa manera, Remus no tuvo corazón para llevar a cabo aquella amenaza cuando luego de agotar recursos en la sala común subió a su dormitorio por el mapa del merodeador y se encontró con que su amigo había estado todo ese tiempo ahí, convertido en perro, y además acostado en su cama.

—¿Qué, no querías pelo de perro en tus propias sábanas? —Gruñó Remus, a quien la angustia de haber buscado a Sirius como loco todavía le tenía irritado, pero su mal humor se evaporó al instante cuando desde el cobertor Padfoot le miró con ojos tristes y el hocico escondido entre sus patas delanteras—. Hey…

Acercándose a la cama, Remus se sentó a los pies, y al instante Padfoot se arrastró para dejar su enorme cabeza en su regazo. Por inercia, Remus le acarició detrás de las orejas, y Padfoot emitió un ruido de satisfacción.

—Si lo que querías eran mimos, podías haber bajado como Padfoot y sido la sensación de la torre de Gryffindor, ¿sabes? No habría chica que se resistiera, salvo quizá Mary Macdonald.

Que dicha fuera la verdad, así sería sin lugar a dudas.

Las varias novias y rollos que Sirius había tenido a lo largo de aquel quinto año no se habían cortado ni una pizca en contar que éste las ponía a prueba con su fiel perro negro Paddy, el que seguido iba en su sustitución a Hogsmeade y más veces de las que no aparecía en los terrenos de la escuela sin que nadie pudiera justificar su presencia. Contaba la leyenda que la familia Black era poseedora de un ejemplar del mítico Grim porque Paddy encajaba en la descripción con su pelaje negro y figura intimidante, pero hasta ahí llegaban los parecidos, porque entre el Grim y Paddy era más que obvio que la naturaleza siniestra del primero nada tenía que ver con la actitud juguetona del segundo. Y aunque sus esfuerzos habían hecho por congraciarse con Paddy para llegar a Sirius, ninguna lo había conseguido.

Remus por su parte no podía estar más satisfecho con esos resultados, pues si bien creía que el método de Sirius para corroborar si sus chicas eran en realidad merecedoras de su tiempo era rápido y eficiente a sus propósitos, también creía que actuar a escondidas de esa manera era deshonesto, pero ni loco se lo iba a decir y eso tenía que ver más consigo mismo que con el propio Sirius.

Obedeciendo a un instinto primario que sólo podía ser por obra del lobo en su interior, Remus tenía dificultades para ‘compartir’ a Padfoot, a quien consideraba parte de su manada y por lo tanto _suyo_ , de nadie más, y por supuesto que no de ellas. No de las chicas que Sirius intercambiaba como si de calcetines se tratara, cuando por descontado tenía una manada a la que pertenecía como segundo al mando.

Por supuesto, mantener aquella conversación con Sirius estaba fuera de lugar, así que Remus encubría lo mejor que podía aquellos sentimientos de pertenencia para sí, y sólo los dejaba libres en las noches de luna llena, actuando por instinto cuando mantenía a Padfoot a su lado y le impedía alejarse de su lado para cazar. Y si Sirius se percataba o no de los cambios en su dinámica, nunca lo mencionó, y lo mismo hizo Remus.

—Si quieres que hablemos de lo que sea que te molesta primero tendrás que volver a ser tú mismo…

La transformación todavía se demoró unos minutos más en los que Remus no detuvo las caricias de su mano por el lomo de Padfoot, pero incluso entonces éste no cesó de combar el cabello de Sirius, que en su forma humana continuó con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos de su amigo.

—¿Y bien?

Sirius suspiró. —No quiero volver a casa. Madre envió esta mañana una lechuza donde me recordaba mis obligaciones como Black, y la mera idea me repugna.

—No puede ser tan terrible.

—No te imaginas, Moony… —Masculló Sirius, ladeando el rostro y escondiéndolo tras una cortina de su pelo oscuro—. Incluso una temporada en Azkaban sería mejor.

—No digas eso, Sirius Black. Ni lo menciones —le amonestó Remus, quien había escuchado algunas historias de la vida familiar de los Black por parte de su amigo y sabía que éste no bromeaba en esa clase de asuntos, pero la simple posibilidad de que éste prefiriera a la más temible prisión de magos que a pasar el verano con su familia le horrorizaba.

—Tendrías que vivirlo en carne propia para comprobarlo —murmuró Sirius, tan alicaído que a Remus no le habría sorprendido si de vuelta se transformaba en perro para no tener que lidiar con las emociones complejas que ser humano traía consigo.

—Pero prometimos vernos este verano, ¿recuerdas? Una semana en casa de cada uno de nosotros.

—No será suficiente.

—Oh, Sirius…

—Déjalo. Ahora mismo quiero estar deprimido y nada me lo impedirá.

—Ok.

Haciendo esfuerzos por retirarse y darle a Sirius la privacidad que éste merecía, Remus se vio impelido de marcharse cuando su amigo le tomó de la mano y la volvió a colocar sobre su cabeza en busca de más mimos.

—¿Por favor? —Pidió en voz baja, y Remus no se resistió.

Y ya que las palabras no iban a ser necesarias, Sirius volvió a su forma perruna y se mantuvo quieto mientras Remus le pasaba los dedos por el abundante pelaje y lo reconfortaba.

Horas después, luego de que los festejos en la torre de Gryffindor terminaron, así los encontraron James y Peter al subir a su dormitorio: Recostado de lado a lado, Padfoot con el lomo pegado al frente de Remus y un brazo de éste posesivo sobre su centro, y con Remus escondiendo el rostro en su nuca y aspirando satisfecho su esencia.

—Par de… —Masculló James.

En tanto que Peter se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa. Él no recibía el mérito suficiente, pero lo cierto era que sus habilidades de observación eran inigualables, y antes incluso que los mismos involucrados, ya se había percatado de cuál sería el desenlace inevitable para ellos dos.

—Déjalos —le dijo a James mientras por su cuenta se despojaba de su túnica y se arrastraba al confort de su cama—. Ambos lo necesitan.

Pero de cara contra el colchón, todavía vestido, el único sonido que emitió James de respuesta fue un sonoro ronquido.

Aquel verano empezó como cualquier otro pero no siguió ningún curso similar al de otros años…

De vacaciones con su familia y disfrutando de la relativa calma del verano libre y a sus anchas, Remus se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando al cabo de dos semanas por fin Sirius le escribió una carta.

“Queridísimo Moony,

¿Qué tal todo para ti? Seguro que la campiña inglesa en verano es increíble. No puedo decir lo mismo porque Londres ha decidido convertirse en una ciudad fantasma donde el calor se vuelve sofocante y hasta el simple pensamiento de beber té abruma la mente.

Pasada esa burda introducción del clima (es una vieja costumbre que Madre nos enseñó a mí y a Regulus incluso antes que aprender a leer y escribir) procedo a informarte que estoy bien. Aquello de lo que conversamos la noche antes de salir de vacaciones ya no es un problema, o al menos no un problema mayor. Madre ha sido tan fastidiosa como es su particular costumbre, pero al menos está lo suficientemente distraída con los preparativos de la boda entre mi prima Narcisa y su futuro esposo Lucius Malfoy. ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquel Slytherin engreído y pomposo que se graduó hace un par de cursos… En cualquier caso, eso me ha permitido escaparme de casa en los momentos oportunos y paseado a mis anchas por el Londres muggle que como siempre es increíble, magnífico y… Bueno, diferente a todo lo que en mi familia pretendieron hacerme creer. Te adjunto un regalo de mis aventuras.

Pronto tendrás noticias mías, pero espero también tener tuyas.

Con afecto, Sirius B.

P.D. Si todo sale según lo acordado, nos veremos incluso antes que en el Diagon Alley para comprar lo necesario para nuestro próximo año en Hogwarts.”

Del regalo que hizo mención Sirius en su carta, Remus encontró prendido de una esquina un simple pin metálico que tenía un lobo aullando a la luna, y que encontró muy del tipo de humor que sus amigos preferían, en donde los temas peliagudos era mejor quitarles hierro que vivir aterrorizados de ofenderlo, así que Remus se lo prendió a la camiseta que vestía y se prometió adosarlo a sus prendas diarias en muestra de agradecimiento.

Doblando la carta, Remus no se demoró mucho en una contestación similar que envió de vuelta a su amigo, que junto con la correspondencia que mantuvo con James y Peter fue el contacto que procuró con ellos a lo largo de ese caluroso julio. Pero a diferencia de ellas dos, Sirius escribió con menor regularidad que otros veranos.

Al parecer, sus aventuras en el Londres muggle le requerían bastante su atención y tiempo, y sus cartas no tardaron en estar repletas de comentarios al respecto, hablando de los tugurios a los que entró usando un simple hechizo de confusión al guardia de la entrada porque técnicamente era menor de edad, de la música y la bebida que disfrutó ahí, de su recién descubierta pasión por las motocicletas (algo que James, como auténtico mago hijo de magos preguntó a Remus en su siguiente carta para descifrar a qué se refería, pues confundió motocicleta con lavadora y no entendía para qué le serviría algo así a Sirius teniendo varios elfos domésticos a su servicio), y también…

“Querido Moony,

¡Puedes alegrarte por mí! He conocido el amor y es mutuo. Su nombre es Cecil, y antes de que te hagas una idea errónea acerca de su persona, debo aclarar que es muggle, y también un hombre igual que tu servidor. Más bien, un chico mayor que yo por dos años y que asiste a algo llamado King’s College. Nos hemos conocido en un concierto y hemos hecho clic al instante. No me he atrevido a revelarle la verdad acerca de mí, pero ha conocido a Padfoot y han hecho buenas migas, así que el prospecto es positivo.

Debo de preguntarlo: ¿Cambia esto nuestra amistad? Le he hecho la misma pregunta a James y a Peter, que al igual que tú son como mis hermanos y odiaría que eso afectara nuestra relación, pero necesito una respuesta y que ésta sea sincera o entonces sufriré.

Espero saber pronto de ti (o cuando consideres adecuado).

Un fuerte abrazo, Sirius B.

P.D. Sin presiones.

P.D.2. Sólo para aclararlo, me siguen gustando las chicas.

P.D.3. ¡En serio!

P.D.4. Sólo que ahora también los chicos…

P.D.5. O puede que desde siempre y apenas ahora me atreviera a actuar bajo esos instintos.

P.D.6. Pero sabré reprimir dichos instintos cuando estemos de vuelta en nuestro dormitorio de Hogwarts. Lo prometo.”

La respuesta de apoyo por parte de Remus no se hizo esperar, que después de escribirse con James y Peter quedó en claro que una nimiedad como aquella no iba a afectar en lo absoluto su amistad, y a cambio y como muestra de agradecimiento, Sirius los invitó a pasar una tarde en el Londres muggle con él y conocer a Cecil.

Los preparativos previos, por supuesto, tuvieron un par de contratiempos, en donde los padres de James, ya mayores y siempre protectores por su único hijo, le hicieron prometer que se mantendría en el Diagon Alley en todo momento y que llevaría a cabo de manera satisfactoria las compras que estaban en su lista para el siguiente curso escolar.

Con una mentira blanca acerca de sus intenciones para ese viaje que sólo duraría un día y una noche, James consiguió su aprobación para marchar y fondos suficientes.

Mismo caso para Peter, que aprovechando el que James estaría ahí convenció a sus padres de dejarle ir con su amigo bajo el pretexto de comprar un par de túnicas nuevas porque las viejas ya le venían cortas, y ya que los gastos se iban a reducir al pasar la noche en una posada, los Pettigrew aceptaron de buena gana.

A Remus le costó un poco más conseguir el permiso de su familia, pues aquella salida de sábado coincidió en la fecha con las dos noches siguientes de la luna llena, y su cuerpo todavía resentía la transformación en solitario a la que se había visto obligado a llevar a cabo ahora que sus amigos no podía estar a su lado.

Al momento de reunirse en Diagon Alley, eso fue lo primero que comentó James al verlo, pues Remus traía consigo algunas heridas en el rostro todavía en proceso de curación, así como una leve cojera que les hizo avanzar lento a través de la calle atestada de muggles.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Remus por retrasar su marcha, pues antes de reunirse con Sirius en el Londres muggle tenían que cumplir con su lista de compras a riesgo de que sus mentiras del motivo de su viaje se desmoronaran en el acto.

—No te preocupes, Remus —le tranquilizó Peter—. No hay prisa.

Y en efecto, no la había, pues tenían por delante un par de horas antes de su cita con Sirius.

Tras dejar su equipaje en la habitación de la posada que compartirían para esa noche, no perdieron tiempo en suplir algunos libros y materiales del siguiente curso, así como pasar por las túnicas de Peter y recibir órdenes precisas acerca de la hora en que podían regresar por ellas a la mañana siguiente.

Terminaron justo a la hora en que tenían que reunirse con Sirius, y tras cambiar sus prendas de mago por unas más neutrales de muggle, salieron al bullicio de Londres y buscaron con la mirada a su amigo.

—¡Hey! —Los saludó alguien en lo que en un inicio confundieron con un desconocido, puesto que si bien guardaba parecido con el Sirius que ellos consideraban uno de sus mejores amigos, las diferencias eran suficientes como para tener que cerciorarse de que los ojos no los engañaban.

De pie frente a ellos con jeans ajustados, botas de cuero a media pantorrilla y una chaqueta negra del mismo material, Sirius también ostentaba el cabello más largo que de costumbre, casi por encima de los hombros, y peinado como por efecto de algún encantamiento para que se mantuviera erizado. Además llevaba gafas oscuras, un leve bronceado, y su irónica sonrisa de siempre, además de…

—¿Es eso un pendiente? —Preguntó Peter en honor de sus otros dos amigos, y Sirius sonrió.

—Claro.

—Debe de haber dolido —murmuró James, ajustándose las gafas.

—No tanto —dijo el extraño que había permanecido al lado de Sirius pero que hasta ese momento ninguno de ellos había tomado en cuenta—. Yo se lo hice, y podría hacer lo mismo con ustedes si quisieran probar.

—Oh, cierto —se giró Sirius con ojos de adoración hacia el extraño que vestía como él pero en lugar de llevar el cabello largo, en su lugar lo traía casi al rape y teñido de un rubio casi blanco—. Chicos, él es Cecil Rathbone. Mi, uhm, novio —pronunció sin apenas variaciones de la voz—. Cecil, ellos son mis amigos de la escuela: James, Remus y Peter —los señaló por turnos, y con una formalidad inusitada se dieron las manos y actuaron con mayor seriedad que nunca.

—Siri me ha dicho que ustedes no son de por aquí —dijo Cecil pasadas las presentaciones.

—¿Siri? —Respiró Peter por lo bajo a modo de burla, y Sirius le propinó una no muy discreta patada con sus nuevas botas.

—Sí, todos venimos de otras ciudades. Fue una suerte coincidir en la escuela —confirmó James—. ¿Qué tal ustedes dos, dónde es que se conocieron exactamente?

Si bien la pregunta sonaba de lo más normal, lo que James quería averiguar era exactamente los paraderos de Sirius cada vez que se escapa de la casa Black para merodear por Londres.

—Un concierto —suplió Cecil—. Yo llevaba dos cervezas y derramé una sobre Siri, o al menos esa impresión me dio así que empecé a disculparme, pero resultó que estaba seco y…

La historia en sí no tenía nada de destacado. Después de ese primer encuentro habían tenido unos cuantos más en tugurios de mala muerte que los dos frecuentaban por seguir a la misma banda que se presentaba ahí. Resultó que ambos eran fans, y ya que Cecil era mayor y conocía mejor que Sirius la ciudad, lo había llevado consigo a varios sitios de dudosa decencia, en donde habían charlado de música, sus pasatiempos, la afición que ambos tenían por la cerveza barata, la escena punk y la ropa de cuero.

Básicamente se habían hecho amigos, y así habrían de permanecer de no ser porque entre los dos saltaban chispas de atracción. Y no chispas metafóricas, sino chispas reales que Sirius omitió mencionar que se trataban de magia dispersa que en calor del momento no había podido controlar, por lo que Cecil tomó el mando.

—Le dije que me gustaba, y la primera reacción de Sirius fue-…

—¿Golpearte? —Adivinó Peter.

—No sería el caso si todo acabó bien —dijo James.

—Que me sorprendió, ¿vale? —Dijo Sirius, que le echó el brazo encima a Cecil y acercó sus rostros—. En realidad lo que hice fue esto.

Y para demostrarlo unió sus bocas en un casto beso que impuso silencio entre los ahí presentes.

Para James y Peter la visión de su amigo besándose con su novio propició ojos grandes y mandíbulas desencajadas, en tanto que para Remus fue lo contrario, una quemazón en los ojos que le hizo entrecerrarlos y los dientes tan apretados que casi se podía escuchar el crujir de los molares al hacerse polvo.

Y no es que el resto de sí estuviera mejor, pues ver a Sirius ser afectuoso (más que de costumbre y en plan romántico) con Cecil provocó en Remus un dolor físico similar al de sus transformaciones de luna llena, en donde su centro se vio cortado como por el filo de una espada, con la salvedad de que se mantuvo en silencio y ocultando su sufrir.

A la par que el lobo que habitaba en su interior exigía la cabeza de Cecil y que Padfoot asumiera las consecuencias de su traición, Remus hizo lo posible por mantenerse tranquilo, sereno, sin demostrar cuánto le había afectado aquel beso corto y luchando por mantener a raya el agónico dolor que le exigía tomar cartas en el asunto. Abriendo los puños que sin ser consciente de ello había apretado con fuerza hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de las manos, Remus cerró los ojos unos segundos y se forzó a respirar; inhalar y exhalar hasta que de nueva cuenta fue capaz de serenarse y estar ahí presente sin lanzarse sobre Cecil y con los dientes seccionarle la yugular.

—… pensé que les apetecería almorzar y… —El que hablaba era Sirius, que ajeno al repentino impulso asesino de Remus estaba haciendo planes para su día en Londres.

Aceptando lo que los demás por mayoría ya habían decidido, Remus siguió rezagado al grupo mientras los cinco salían de la estación y se adentraban en la ciudad.

Tras caminar un buen tramo y dar vuelta en un sinnúmero de calles estrechas cuyos nombres no eran claros del todo, Sirius se detuvo al frente de un establecimiento que no daba pinta de haber recibido una buena capa de pintura (o al permiso de salubridad) en un largo tiempo, pero que su amigo les aseguró que tenía los mejores platillos en aquel lado de la ciudad.

Resultó ser cierto, pero no por ello consiguió Remus aplacar el malestar que le carcomía por dentro, así que se dedicó a picotear su comida, llevándola de aquí a allá en el plato mientras la feliz pareja compartía la dicha de su unión con los ahí presentes.

De ese modo se enteró Remus que a pesar de su aspecto en realidad Cecil estaba en su primer año de la carrera de odontología porque él genuinamente estaba interesado en esa área de estudio.

—Quizá fue mi sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos lo que te conquistó —dijo Sirius entre mordiscos al sándwich con tocino que estaba en su plato, y Cecil correspondió a la broma con un beso rápido que por poco hizo vomitar a Remus.

En lugar de ello, Remus optó por poner los ojos en blanco con la mayor discreción posible, pero por supuesto, no en balde había sido amigo de todos ellos durante los últimos cinco años, y al instante James fingió tener una crisis con una pestaña en uno de sus ojos, y sin preguntarle si podía acompañarlo al sanitario, le cogió del brazo y lo llevó aparte.

—Bien, ¿de qué va todo eso, Remus? —Inquirió James apenas pudieron entrar al servicio juntos y se aseguraron privacidad del resto de sus amigos.

Ahí dentro el espacio era mínimo, con un simple retrete y una de esas bombillas que pendían de un techo bajo y que quedó en medio de los dos mientras James esperaba su respuesta y Remus se mantenía tozudo a no hacerlo cruzado de brazos.

—¿Es porque Sirius es…?

—¡No! —Replicó Remus al instante—. Eso no me importa. En lo absoluto.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? Porque Sirius está ahora mismo peor que si se hubiera bebido un filtro de amor, pero no tardará en notar que cada vez que él y Cecil tienen un momento íntimo tú estás listo para vomitarles encima.

—Eso no pasará —murmuró Remus, pero no estaba tan seguro de su afirmación. Aunque más que expulsar la primera papilla, de lo que sí se veía capaz era de apartar a Cecil y ponerse a él en su lugar—. Merlín…

—¿Qué? —Se alarmó James, que al igual que él estaba en desagrado con ese baño pero también dispuesto a permanecer ahí mientras fuera necesario.

—Uhm, yo-…

A Remus lo interrumpieron unos golpes a la puerta, pero en lugar de Sirius como él había preferido, fue Peter quien asomó la cabeza una vez que le fue concedido el permiso.

—Vine a cerciorarme que no hubieran caído enfermos de algo grave como varicela de dragón o trogenfunculus. Mi tío segundo Patrice una vez lo tuvo y no pudo despegar el trasero del retrete por las próximas dos semanas…

—No es el caso, Pete —dijo James.

—¿Y Sirius? —Preguntó Remus, que encontraba extraño que su amigo no hubiera ido a cerciorarse por sí mismo de la tardanza suya y de James.

—Ah, ya saben, en una vulgar lucha de lenguas con Cecil. Menos mal que Sirius lanzó primero un hechizo de distracción alrededor o ya nos habrían echado del restaurante.

—En ese caso lo mejor es volver y recordarles que no están a solas y en la intimidad de su dormitorio —intentó bromear James, pero si bien Peter se le unió con una risa, en cambio Remus demostró su mejor expresión patibularia.

—En marcha entonces —gruñó Remus, que fue el primero en salir, y por lo tanto ignoró la mirada de entendimiento que corrió entre James y Peter.

Ellos, antes que el propio Remus, acababan de entender dónde radicaba el serio problema al que tendrían qué enfrentarse ese día.

Con lo que Remus no contó fue Peter le retendría por la manga de su suéter y los retrasó; apenas dos segundos, apenas dos pasos de James, pero fue todo lo que necesitó para transmitirle su mensaje.

—Si vas a actuar celoso, al menos reconoce por qué —le dijo Peter por lo bajo, en un tono que no parecía el propio y que no admitía réplicas. Luego lo soltó, y Remus se quedó ahí congelado en ese momento y ese tiempo en especial, con la vaga sensación de estar a punto de encararse a la verdad…

Y no querer hacerlo.

A su vuelta a la mesa, Remus fue el último en sentarse, pero el primero en hablar.

—Y Cecil —atrajo la atención del novio de Sirius, que tuvo que dejar de comerle la boca a su amigo para dedicarle unos segundos de atención—, tengo entendido que ya conociste a Paddy, ¿qué tal todo entre ustedes tres? ¿O debería decir entre ustedes dos?

El resto de su velada, aunque no incluyó a Paddy en forma física, sí lo tuvo como tema central hasta el final.

A casi dos semanas desde que se reunieran en Londres y que desde entonces Sirius no hubiera dado señales de vida (Remus incluso llegó a pensar que su actitud, aunque había mejorado después del incidente en el baño, fuera la causa de su prolongado silencio), de pronto Remus recibió una lechuza de su amigo, y tuvo con ello la primicia de sus aventuras.

“Remus,

No sé ni por dónde empezar, así que me ceñiré a los hechos claros: Mis padres se han puesto al tanto de mis correrías en el Londres muggle gracias a un soplón que solía ser mi hermano menor y que ahora me limitaré a simplemente llamar Regulus, así que me he fugado de casa y… Dicho así suena a que lo hice por amor, ¿eh? Y no podría estar más equivocado, que si algo ha dejado en claro mi queridísima madre al vociferarme que soy la vergüenza de la familia, es que mi mayor error no ha sido “seguir mis impulsos aberrantes con otro hombre” sino permitir que se tratara de un muggle. Si me preguntas, sus prioridades son todo menos comprensibles…

Me he hospedado un par de días con Cecil, pero vive con sus padres en un área bastante… muggle, por decirlo de una manera. Y por ‘hospedar’ quiero decir que entraba y salía por su ventana mientras los demás dormían, pero eso le ha puesto trabas a nuestra relación, así que hemos decidido romper y nos hemos deseado lo mejor para el futuro.

Ahora mismo me encuentro con mi tío Alphard Black, del que se cuentan historias nada halagüeñas en mi familia pero que resultó ser un tipo genial, sino es que un poco loco. Es difícil de explicar así que no entraré en esos detalles en esta misiva.

Sólo para dejarlo claro, porque casi puedo visualizar tu ceño fruncido…”

Ahí Remus detuvo su lectura, y con la mano que no sostenía la carta de Sirius se alisó el pliegue que llevaba entre ceja y ceja antes de continuar leyendo.

“… estoy bien, durmiendo bajo techo y listo para dar vuelta de página a este capítulo de mi vida llamado ‘Sirius Black, el hijo pródigo de los Black’ y empezar ese otro conocido como ‘Sirius, no Black salvo para cuestiones legales, la oveja negra’.

En cuanto a lo que va a ocurrir conmigo, todavía no lo tengo claro. El Señor y la Señora Potter se han ofrecido a hospedarme el resto del verano, y no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad, pero el tío Alphard está por iniciar un “excitante viaje al continente oscuro” (sus palabras exactas) y su partida no coincide con el inicio del siguiente ciclo escolar en Hogwarts así que quizá acepte su invitación.

Han sido dos semanas de muchos cambios, eso tenlo por seguro, pero ESTOY BIEN.

Un abrazo (y necesitando unos cuantos), Sirius.”

Remus a su vez escribió de vuelta atendiendo los puntos de la carta de Sirius en orden de mayor importancia, empezando entonces por el asunto de su huida, la prioridad de un nuevo hogar, y abordando por último el asunto de Cecil, al que le dedicó más líneas de las que hubiera preferido, en donde se esforzó por ser empático (“es una lástima que lo suyo haya terminado de esa manera, pero seguro que a la larga era lo mejor”) seguido por un comentario práctico (“nadie conoce al amor de su vida tan joven”), que puso un alto a su escritura y se convirtió en un irrefrenable deseo de retractarse porque…

Porque…

Remus todavía no lo tenía claro, y mentiría si afirmaba que las palabras que Peter le dijera al salir de aquel baño muggle no le habían sacudido hasta el núcleo de su ser, pero… Se mantenían como una interrogante a la que le dedicaba cada noche tiempo y esfuerzo tratando de dilucidar.

Mientras buscaba un cierre adecuado para su carta, Remus recibió otra más de Sirius en donde le informaba su nueva residencia en el cuarto de huéspedes de la familia Potter, y ya que los Potter contaban con una buena fortuna y posición en el mundo mágico, Remus supuso que se refería en específico a la habitación de invitados que se encontraba al lado de la de James y no a una de las tantas con las que contaba la mansión.

Adjunto a su misiva venía una nota corta de James en donde le informaba que era bienvenido a pasar una semana con ellos durante esas vacaciones, y Remus sonrió ante la perspectiva de reunirse de vuelta con sus mejores amigos.

Agregando a su carta que estaría con ellos en la fecha propuesta por James, Remus se debatió consigo mismo por largos minutos antes de agregar una posdata específico para Sirius, y que en un impulso garrapateó con su peor letra y un manchón de tinta, y envió con la lechuza de los Potter antes de arrepentirse.

“P.D. Llámalo presentimiento, pero Cecil no era el indicado para ti. Ni para Paddy.”

Que igual quizá era sólo un deseo vano de su parte, pero… Remus quería creer que así era.

Cuando por fin se reunieron en casa de los Potter, Remus fue el último en llegar, y antes siquiera de poder sacudirse el resto de polvos floo y el hollín de la chimenea ya tenía a Sirius dando dos pasos al frente y rodeándole con ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura y aspirando su cuello. Aquello último como una manía de toda la vida, pero intensificada desde su transformación de animago, y que Remus sospechaba que cumplía las mismas funciones sociales de perro como olisquearse los traseros, aunque con mejor decoro.

—Moony —exclamó Sirius tras una honda bocanada directo del área detrás de su oreja.

—Padfoot —murmuró Remus a su vez, cerrando por un instante los ojos y hundiendo la nariz en el mechón de cabello que colgaba más largo que nunca sobre su sien.

Y cuánto no habría dado Remus por mantenerse así en un tiempo congelado, pero el carraspeo mal disimulado de Peter puso fin a aquel abrazo.

—Ya que estamos todos reunidos… —Dijo James, que ayudando a Remus escaleras arriba con su equipaje.

El resto, fue como cualquier reunión.

Luego de un día de jugar carreras sobre las escobas en el jardín, nadar un rato en una riachuelo que corría por la propiedad Potter, y llenarse hasta reventar de pastel y té que la propia Señora Potter sirvió para ellos al exterior bajo la sombra de un naranjo repleto de fruta, Remus declaró que no podía haber nada mejor que eso.

James coincidió con él, igual que Peter, pero la voz de Sirius al unírseles a sus amigos en aquella afirmación sonó un poco hueca a oídos de Remus, quien de pronto comprendió su metedura de pata.

Por supuesto que Sirius estaba agradecido de estar ahí. Los Potter eran como su segunda familia, y después del desaguisado con su propia sangre habían pasado a ocupar su lugar, pero no por eso estaba Sirius del todo repuesto y listo para cambiar de página sin antes lamentarse por su mala fortuna.

—Yo, uhm, lo sien-… —Intentó Remus disculparse, pero Sirius le detuvo.

—No, está bien —dijo éste con una sonrisa resplandeciente que podría haber engañado a cualquier, pero no a sus tres amigos que lo conocían tan bien como a ellos mismos—. Estoy bien, por millonésima vez estoy _bien_ , de maravilla. No se imaginan el alivio que es estar fuera de Grimmauld Place y lejos del alcance de mi madre, o de su varita… El cambio es bueno y para bien.

—Pero Sirius… —Musitó Remus, él mismo ni seguro de cómo proseguir, y el momento habría sido incómodo a morir de no ser porque entonces la Señora Potter volvió con limonada y más pastel, y sirvió de distracción.

A recaudo de Remus quedó el buscar tiempo, y el lugar adecuado, para abordar a Sirius.

Resultó no ser necesario.

Esa noche, luego de una ducha y lavarse los dientes, Remus se estaba poniendo el pijama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin siquiera un anuncio y frente a él apareció Sirius, en iguales condiciones y expectante.

—¿Puedo…? —Señaló con la barbilla la cama de Remus, que aunque doble y con espacio suficiente para ambos, seguía sin ser la suya.

A Remus no le pasó por alto la actitud tímida de Sirius, quien por regla general no tenía nada de tímido y se comportaba siempre con tal desenvolvimiento y seguridad que costaba creer que fuera él quien estuviera ahí descalzo, aguardando por una respuesta positiva.

—Ven —le indicó Remus, sentándose a los pies de la cama y dándole unos golpecitos a su lado.

Obediente igual que un perro fiel esperando las órdenes de su amo, Sirius así lo hizo, sentándose al lado de Remus de tal manera que sus muslos se tocaran.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Remus aquello que desde semanas atrás con la llegada de su carta le había quemado los dedos por escribir y en su lugar ahora le había quemado los labios todo el día que tenía ahí.

—Uhm…

—Sin mentiras.

—Vale… —Sirius se tomó su dulce tiempo, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo indiferencia—. No. Ahora mismo yo no estoy bien, pero lo estaré… —Resopló con amargura, y se pasó los dedos por el cabello con gesto cansado—. Yo… No estoy destrozado por dentro ni nada por el estilo. Hacía tiempo que la situación estaba insostenible entre mi madre y yo, y Regulus no hacía más que empeorar todo siendo el ejemplo perfecto al que yo debía de aspirar y que no había conseguido ser… Que siendo francos, dolió más el crucio con el que me recordó que yo no podía ser hijo suyo ni sangre de su sangre si continuaba con mi flagrante deseo de romper sus reglas, sus palabras, que cuando me borró del tapete familiar…

—Oh, Sirius… —Se horrorizó Remus, quien de pronto no pudo creer tal comportamiento de una madre hacia su hijo.

—Como dije antes, estaré bien —reafirmó Sirius, posando su mano sobre la que Remus tenía sobre su propio muslo y dándole un apretón—. Esto fue lo mejor… De cualquier modo tenía planeado no volver el siguiente año cuando por fin alcanzara la mayoría de edad. No tenía planes concretos al respecto, y esto sólo lo ha adelantado un poco.

—Pero… —Remus tragó saliva, y fue como tratar de pasar una bludger por su garganta.

—La pérdida más grave fue la de Cecil —dijo Sirius, y si Remus creía que no podía sentirse peor, fue ahí cuando lo corroboró: Sí se podía, y era espantoso—. Y no es como si… Yo no… Por él… —Sirius suspiró—. No lo amaba, ¿sabes? Pero nos divertimos juntos, compartíamos toda clase de gustos extraños, me enseñó tanto del mundo muggle e incluso me permitió quedarme con él mientras contactaba con el tío Alphard… Merlín, el sexo entre nosotros dos era asombroso…

Sin ser capaz de controlarse, Remus recibió aquella última declaración igual que si se tratara de un hechizo aturdidor, y su cuerpo se contrajo toda a la vez.

A Sirius no le pasó desapercibida su incomodidad, pero al intentar soltar su mano descubrió que Remus no lo iba a aceptar, y que en su lugar había entrelazado sus dedos al frente con la fuerza de un Grindylow.

—No… —Musitó Remus antes de conseguir levantar de nuevo su fachada de naturalidad ante Sirius—. Creo que te debo una disculpa por cómo me comporté cuando estuvimos en Londres. No era yo ese día.

—Estaba muy cerca de la luna llena, lo entiendo.

—No, uhm, no es justo justificarlo así. No debería afectar mi vida diaria de esa manera y… —Remus se humedeció los labios mientras repasaba aquello que Peter le había dicho a la salida del baño—. Creo que estaba celoso. Del tiempo que pasabas con Cecil y de lo bien que parecían estarla pasando… Yo…

«Por las barbas de Merlín, esto suena a una confesión romántica», pensó Remus alarmado, pero al mismo tiempo, sintiendo en su fuero interno que no había ni un gramo de falsedad en ello.

—Ustedes siempre serán mis mejores amigos —dijo Sirius, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Remus—. Lo que tenía con Cecil era… Puro y simple magnetismo animal… Literalmente, porque tenía una predilección por Paddy mayor que por mí. Quizá habría sido un buen prospecto para, _ya sabes_ … Pero no se trata sólo de mí o de Padfoot, sino de compaginar esos dos aspectos en uno. Necesito a alguien que me acepte en mis dos facetas, no sólo en una de ellas.

—Oh —exclamó Remus, pues casi había olvidado la afirmación de Sirius al respecto, aunque ni remotamente del todo.

—En cualquier caso se terminó, pero al menos me abrió un abanico de oportunidades —expresó Sirius su contento con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Uh?

—Ahora ya no tendré que buscar sólo entre las chicas de nuestro año, sino también entre los chicos…

—¡Oh, Sirius!

Pero aunque intentó mostrarse decepcionado de la ligereza con la que su amigo trataba aquel asunto, dentro de sí experimentó Remus un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago que le hizo pensar que quizá… Quizá… Sus oportunidades no eran tan infinitesimales como se había temido en un inicio.

Al final Sirius se quedó a pasar la noche con Remus, los dos mirando en direcciones opuestas pero con las espaldas pegadas y compartiendo una misma almohada.

Sirius roncando como era su costumbre, de vez en cuando sacudiendo una mano o un pie igual que un perro cuando sueña profundamente, mientras que Remus…

Remus se planteó muy en serio si no estaría en presencia de un punto de quiebre en donde a partir de ahí nada en su vida volvería a ser igual. «Que no me siento diferente, sólo más… consciente al respecto», reflexionó Remus a punto de caer dormido, pero determinado a dar con una respuesta clara.

Que por descontado, Peter no se había equivocado con su observación de celos, aunque podía ser que Remus se hubiera quedado corto al momento de comprender la magnitud de los mismos.

No por ellos como amigos y el tiempo que Sirius le había dedicado a su nuevo novio, sino…

Pero antes de dilucidarlo, Remus se quedó dormido.

Y la epifanía que estaba a punto de experimentar tuvo que posponerse para otra ocasión.

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- C de Cartas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No desesperen porque Remus y Sirius todavía no están juntos. Antes quiero demostrar con un par de parejas que Sirius está buscando en el sitio equivocado, y que es Remus quien en realidad lo querrá con todas sus condiciones, pero antes, el propio Remus tiene qué aceptarlo~

**3.- C de Cartas.**

A su vuelta a Hogwarts, algunas cosas volvieron a ser las mismas y otras simplemente no.

En la primera lista se encontraron las clases aburridas del profesor Binns, que empezó el semestre con las guerras de los gigantes en el siglo VIII y puso en manifiesto que incluso las batallas más sangrientas podían ser de lo más tediosas gracias a su narración; la buena comida que sólo podían ofrecerles los elfos domésticos en las cocinas y que para el banquete de bienvenida se lucieron como nunca con una amplia variedad de postres; y que la amistad que los unía no había hecho sino fortalecerse a lo largo de esas vacaciones, y su retorno a los dormitorios sólo contribuyó el buen humor de volver a estar juntos.

Entre lo que cambió, y las opiniones entre el alumnado se dividieron, fue la repentina seguridad con la que Sirius declaró que ahora los chicos también eran juego legal para sus conquistas, y que quien tuviera un problema con ello se lo dijera de frente y a la cara si es que quería recibir un puñetazo, a sus espaldas si prefería ser víctima de un maleficio cuando él se enterara.

Ya que también, como parte de cada año desde que estaban en segundo, era poner a raya a cualquier alumno nuevo (o que no hubiera aprendido su lección todavía) que se atreviera a murmurar con respecto a Remus y a sus innumerables cicatrices y nuevas heridas mensuales, el ahora tener que defender su propio honor resultó ser una labor agotadora para Sirius, quien luego de una semana tuvo varios enfrentamientos (con Slytherins en su mayoría, aunque también hubo uno que otro con alguien de otra casa) y también varias sesiones de detención a las que sus amigos también asistieron por salir en su defensa.

Con todo, Sirius no se dejó amilanar durante ese primer mes en Hogwarts en que los rumores y los enfrentamientos estuvieron a la orden del día, y aunque algunas chicas dejaron bien en claro su decepción porque ahora la competencia por la atención de Sirius se había multiplicado, no por ello su fama menguó, sino que al contrario, creció exponencialmente conforme la noticia de su bisexualidad se extendió, y alumnos que antes no creían tener ni la más remota oportunidad se lanzaron con denuedo para conquistarlo.

—No creí llegar a presenciar este día… —Empezó Peter a decir un sábado en que un grupo de alumnos, todos ellos varones y de distintas casas, rodearon a Sirius y le pidieron su autógrafo con dedicatorias personalizadas y rayando en lo obscenas.

—Glorioso día —corrigió Sirius con una sonrisa discreta pero autosuficiente después de lo ocurrido.

—¡Pero eres incluso más famoso que antes! —Finalizó Peter con admiración, puesto que si antes las chicas se derretían por el dúo Potter-Black, en la actualidad era Sirius el que conseguía la mayor parte de la atención gracias a su nueva horda de fans masculinos.

—A mí sólo se me acercaron para pedirme que del próximo entrenamiento de Quidditch te robe alguna prenda bañada en sudor —dijo James con un estremecimiento exagerado—. Creo que por venganza les llevaré tus calzoncillos sucios…

—¡No te atrevas, James, hablo en serio! —Rezongó Sirius, abalanzándose sobre su amigo y alcanzándolo justo cuando por fin salían de los laberínticos pasillos del castillo y salían a una gloriosa mañana de octubre en la que el frío ya hacía de las suyas pero al menos no estaba lloviendo.

—Pero si le han ofrecido dos galeones. Por ese precio, hasta yo me pensaría entregarles esos calcetines sucios que dejaste bajo mi cama y que tienen ahí dos semanas —dijo Remus, que al lado de Peter había presenciado la escena de antes con absoluta calma y paciencia a pesar de que el lobo en su interior le había pedido morder cuellos y apartar a todos aquellos nuevos fans que Sirius se había echado a la bolsa—. Con un negocio como ese, por fin podría costearme mi adicción al chocolate.

—O una estancia en San Mungo para tratar de desengancharte, lo que prefieras —bromeó Peter, a tiempo para que James consiguiera librarse del agarre de Sirius y los dos escucharan eso último jadeantes y listos para la diversión que tenían planeada ese día.

—Si se trata de chocolate, yo te compraré cuanto quieras a cambio de que no me vendas al mejor postor, Moony —dijo Sirius, y Remus desvió la mirada con un tanto de apuro.

—Lo decía en broma —murmuró, y al instante Sirius había abandonado a James para estar a su lado y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

—Lo sé. Oye…

—¿Sabes, Sirius? —Atrajo James de vuelta su atención—. El que me lo pidió era del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, así que yo en tu lugar me preocuparía de que quisieran hechizarme y no de que tuviera un nuevo admirador no tan secreto.

—Ew, ¿un Slytherin? —Gruñó Sirius, y su brazo soltó a Remus, quien permaneció quieto y desencantado por la repentina pérdida de su calor—. En sus sueños.

—No sé, colega —dijo Peter con su humor característico—. Nunca digas nunca porque puede volverse realidad.

—Nah —replicó Sirius—. Ni en un millón de años. Antes Prongs conseguirá una cita con Lily Evans que yo prestarle atención a una de esas serpientes.

Pero como vaticinó Peter sin necesidad de que sus palabras tuvieran un aire de profecía, sólo de practicidad, ese día no tardó un millón de años en llegar, sino tan sólo un par de semanas.

A partir de ese lunes, a diario comenzó Sirius a recibir una lechuza diaria cada mañana durante el desayuno, y ya que no estaban en buenos términos con su familia y el tío Alphard no era de los que escribía con regularidad, al menos en las primeras ocasiones éste se mostró desconfiado de recibir las cartas que venían dirigidas a él y mucho menos los paquetes que les acompañaban.

—Aquí dice ‘de un admirador secreto’ —leyó James ese lunes al dorso de la misiva, alzando las cejas hasta casi perderlas sobre el mechón de cabello enmarañado que le caía sobre la frente.

—Y finaliza con dos iniciales. DK. ¿A cuántos DK conocemos? —Preguntó Peter el martes, cuando la carta vino con unas líneas que hablaban de ‘la belleza elegante de Sirius’ e incluían una pieza de delicado chocolate que Sirius se negó siquiera a probar.

—Ok, debo admitir que sabe escribir poesía… —Comentó Remus el miércoles luego de que Sirius le otorgara permiso para romper el sello con cera verde y dentro de la carta aparecieran varias hojas con sonetos—. Es casi lindo…

—Pues sea quien sea —murmuró Sirius con un trozo de tostada en la boca—, preferiría que se ahorrara todo ese rollo de conquistarme como antaño y fuera directo al respecto.

—Tal vez no puede, Padfoot —dijo James, a quien no le había pasado por alto el color del sello y que la tinta utilizada en las cartas también era de esa misma tonalidad de verde—. Piensa un poco.

—¿Porque se trata de otro chico o porque…? —Adivinó también Peter sin problemas, pero Remus fue quien se encargó de clarificar cualquier tipo de duda.

—No, por descontado que es un chico. Hay algo en su caligrafía que resulta imposible pensar que se trata de una chica, pero además… —Se aclaró la garganta, volviendo las páginas al tercer soneto—. Aquí dice algo ‘unir sus entrepiernas y luchar con otra clase de varitas’ así que…

Sirius se atragantó con su comida, y tras unas palmaditas de James en la espalda para superar aquella experiencia cercana a la muerte y un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, preguntó: —¡¿En serio dice eso?!

—Léelo por ti mismo —le entregó Remus las hojas, que si bien eran sonetos en todo el aspecto de métrica y rima, no por ello dejaban de ser sonetos sucios y cargados de insinuaciones que harían teñir de rojo la blanca barba de Dumbledore si éste los leía.

Conforme los iba leyendo, la expresión fastidiada de Sirius cambió de absoluta seriedad a tener una sombra de sonrisa en la esquina de los labios, y al final se transformó en un chispazo de interés que relució en sus ojos grises e hizo a Remus lamentar el siquiera haberle notificado de qué iban. De haber mantenido la boca cerrada, Sirius los habría olvidado, y su admirador secreto seguro que se habría rendido tarde o temprano.

—Vaya… —Dijo Sirius tras un largo silbido de admiración—. Si la mitad de lo que insinúa aquí es cierto, por descontado que jamás nos aburriríamos juntos.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan soez tan temprano en la mañana —dijo Peter, que llevaba bien la bisexualidad de Sirius porque era su amigo pero todavía no se sentía por completo cómodo con todas las implicaciones.

—¿Le vas a escribir de vuelta, Padfoot? —Preguntó James con genuino interés, y muy a su pesar Remus también aguzó el oído a la espera de su respuesta.

—Nah. Escribir sonetos no es lo mío, y además no sabría qué responderle a alguien que no da ni su nombre. Por todo lo que sé, podría ser un pequeñajo, gordito y pecoso, sin ofensa a ti, Pete —se apresuró a aclarar, pero Peter lo interpretó a su favor porque así se salvaba de alguna vez recibir esa clase de atenciones de su amigo.

—No la hay, no te preocupes.

—Primero quiero cerciorarme que vale la pena antes de lanzarme —finalizó Sirius, aunque Remus se mantuvo atento a la discreción con la que su amigo dobló los sonetos y los guardó en un bolsillo de su capa.

Intuía él que Sirius ya les daría varias lecturas más, ya tarde en la noche y con una mano metida en su ropa interior. Y con ello en mente, Remus sintió un tirón en el vientre bajo y perdió el apetito.

Las cartas continuaron a lo largo de esa semana y la siguiente, con la adición de algún pequeño regalo aquí y allá, ya fuera en forma de un chocolate, unos caramelos, y en una ocasión especial, una anillo con una piedra de obsidiana que hasta Sirius tuvo que admitir que era de gusto exquisito.

—Al menos puedes tener certeza de que tiene dinero, y está dispuesto a gastarlo en ti —bromeó James con Sirius, pues aunque éste no se lo había colocado en torno al dedo, iba jugueteando con él.

—Paso. Ya tuve suficiente con Madre queriendo concertar un matrimonio pura sangre con una prima lejana como para por propia voluntad complacerla accidentalmente.

—Creo que tu madre no tenía en mente un matrimonio homosexual cuando buscaba una prometida para ti, Sirius —dijo Peter, señalando lo obvio—. Pero James tiene razón, tus problemas de dinero estarían resueltos de por vida si resulta que tu admirador secreto tiene una cuenta en Gringotts repleta de galeones y las ganas de gastarlos en ti.

Indignado por su sugerencia, Sirius alzó el mentón y su nariz recta se alzó orgullosa al aire. —El dinero no lo es todo en la vida, si lo sabré yo… —Murmuró lo último, y puso fin a aquella conversación.

Remus, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio y caminando detrás de ellos, experimentó un repentino sentimiento de orgullo por Sirius, quien había pasado de la opulencia propia a depender de la bondad de los Potter, y que pese a ello se mantuviera firme en sus convicciones de que el dinero no lo era todo en la vida, afianzaron su creencia de que su amigo era una persona valiosa en su vida.

A tiempo llegaron a clases de pociones que esa mañana tenían dobles con los Slytherin de su curso, y sobre la pizarra ya tenía el profesor Slughorn escritas las instrucciones a seguir para la elaboración de un filtro de amistad.

—Mejor habría sido que nos enseñara a elaborar filtros de amor —masculló James, preparando los ingredientes y echándole miradas de interés a Lily Evans, que pasaba de él olímpicamente un par de mesas más allá.

Ya que tanto Remus como Peter eran poco menos que un desastre en esa asignatura, James y Sirius alternaban con ellos para ayudarles, y en esa ocasión Sirius se emparejó con Remus justo al lado de la mesa donde Severus Snape y Evan Rosier trabajaban.

—Apuesto a que Black ya es un experto en esta clase de pociones, ¿eh, Severus? —Masculló Rosier, y aunque Sirius estaba distraído leyendo las instrucciones en la pizarra, Remus sí alcanzó a escucharlos a la perfección.

—Chist, no menciones a esa deshonra de Kiyoki en mi presencia —siseó de vuelta Snape, y Remus fingió sacudirse un poco de polvo de los bajos de su túnica para justificar el ponerse a su altura y escuchar mejor—. Mira que caer por un Gryffindor de esa manera y-…

—Moony, ¿trajiste contigo tu libro de pociones? No entiendo la diferencia entre los dos tipos de begonias que se necesitan para el filtro y necesito consultarlo. ¿Remus?

A regañadientes, Remus se giró hacia su amigo, y con gesto vago indicó su mochila en lugar de regañar a Sirius por presentarse de nueva cuenta sin sus útiles completos. Pero para cuando despachó a Sirius y volvió a concentrarse en Snape y Rosier descubrió con irritación que ya estaban absortos en la preparación de ingredientes para su poción y ya no hablaban entre sí.

La mayor parte de la clase transcurrió entonces sin problemas mayores. Remus se encargó de cortar y moler todo lo que Sirius le pedía mientras éste se ocupaba del caldero y de seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, con la ocasional observación de Slughorn, que estuvo satisfecho con sus resultados pero no al grado de lo que lo estuvo con los de Snape, quien para no variar los superó con creces en tiempo y forma con una poción que cumplió cada requisito para ser declarada como perfecta.

—Tal vez podrías utilizarla en alguna chica y por fin conseguirte una novia, ¿eh, Snivellus? —Se burló James de él apenas tuvo oportunidad.

—Al parecer me confundes con tu amiguito Black, Potter —respondió Severus en voz baja y cargada de ira contenida—. Cuentan los rumores que su especialidad son más bien los filtros de amor, así que harías bien de cuidarte en su presencia porque puede que el siguiente en su lista de conquistas seas tú.

Ahí donde James y Sirius se pusieron a la defensiva contra Snape por considerar cualquier palabra suya como una afrenta que requería una restitución, Remus leyó mejor entre líneas y se formó su propia opinión.

Pero antes de llegar a mayores Slughorn intervino, y dio por finalizada la clase, poniendo así un alto al duelo que estuvo a punto de estallar en los calabozos.

—Un día de estos, lo juro por las barbas de Merlín que un día de estos Snivellus recibirá lo que merece… —Refunfuñó James mientras se quedaba detrás para lavar un pegote al fondo de su caldero, cortesía de Peter y de haber agregado baba de caracol antes de tiempo, y sus tres amigos le hacían compañía.

—Nada que un conjuro de pústulas supurantes no solucione si conseguimos darle en el trasero —dijo Sirius, que también se había quedado mosqueado de su altercado.

Con Peter de su lado, los tres conversaron de posibles emboscadas y venganza, en tanto que Remus permaneció silencioso y repasando mentalmente la lista de alumnos de su año.

Estaba seguro que la insinuación que había hecho Snape antes tenía que ver con ese nombre, Kiyoki, que de paso coincidía en una letra con el misterioso admirador secreto de Sirius, pero ya que su memoria no era la mejor más allá de los compañeros de año de su curso y casa, tuvo que rendirse en resolver el misterio por su cuenta y preguntar.

—Uhm —carraspeó y atrajo su atención—, por casualidad, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a un tal Kiyoki?

—¿De Slytherin? —Fue James el primero en reconocer el apellido, y la fuerza de su brazo al refregar el fondo de su caldero disminuyó—. Porque puede tratarse de los hermanos Kiyoki. La mayor, Doreen, va en séptimo, y el menor, Demian, en quinto.

—Vaya, James, sí que los conoces bien —se admiró Sirius, pues si bien el apellido era de aquellas familias considerada de sangre pura, él por su parte no tenía ni la menor idea de su árbol genealógico que seguro podía trazarse hasta bien entrada la edad media.

—Bueno, alguna vez jugamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños. Y si la memoria no me falla, Demian es compañero de habitación de Regulus, ¿no?

Sirius resopló. —No lo sé y no me importa. ¿Y a qué viene tanto interés por los vástagos de los Kiyoki? ¿No me digas que te han estado molestando, Moony? Porque en ese caso me encantaría ayudarte…

Remus rechazó la proposición con un quiebre de su muñeca, igual que si alejara de sí una mosca molesta. —No. Pero escuché a Rosier decir que… —Y Remus procedió a explicarles la información de la que se había hecho en las últimas dos horas y su línea de pensamiento hasta al final explicar sus sospechas: Que DK no era otro más que Demian Kiyoki.

—Sus sonetos obscenos eliminan a Doreen de la lista de sospechosos —apunto Peter apenas terminó Remus de hablar—. Y ya antes habíamos dicho que podía tratarse de un Slytherin…

—Bah, ¿por un poco de tinta y cera verde? Aunque podría ser una broma y… —Elucubró Sirius a su vez.

—¿Y quién en su sano juicio haría una broma tan elaborada con sonetos, dulces y hasta joyería? No, este personaje que te pretende va en serio, Padfoot —dijo James, que por fin había conseguido desprender la porquería de su caldero y le estaba dando el último enjuague antes de ponerlo a secar en el estante.

—Aquí la cuestión es qué vas a hacer si resulta en serio que un Slytherin te pretende —dijo Remus, que tras exponer su teoría tenía el estómago hecho nudos—. ¿Le… darías una oportunidad?

Sirius se tomó unos segundos antes de dar su más franca respuesta. —No sé… No recuerdo al chico Kiyoki, así que no debe ser ninguna belleza, pero…

—Pads, aquí lo importante no es si resulta ser un modelo de ropa interior en ciernes —gruñó James—, sino que se trata de un Slytherin, y esa relación, amigo mío, estaría destinada a fracasar.

—Ya, pero resulta que me gustan los retos así que…

«Genial, James Potter, simplemente genial», maldijo Remus a su amigo porque ya no había marcha atrás.

Ahora, por pura terquedad, sería Sirius quien cobrara interés por el tal Demian Kiyoki.

Que la transformación de animago para Peter fuera en una rata probó en un inicio no servir mucho cuando se trataba de contener a un hombre lobo casi en su estado total de maduración, para esa labor funcionaban mejor Sirius como un enorme perro negro y James como un ciervo, pero su utilidad no quedó del todo desestimada cuando resultó ser favorable para presionar el tronco nudoso del sauce boxeador y franquearle la entrada a los demás a través del hueco entre sus raíces.

Y también sirvió de gran ayuda cuando de espiar a Demian Kiyoki se trató. Y bastó con sólo una mañana de sábado para que Peter volviera a cobrar su recompensa (en forma de una tarta de calabaza expresamente sustraída desde las cocinas) a cambio de valiosa información.

—Vale, esto es lo que he averiguado —empezó Peter el relato de sus aventuras, sentado a los pies de su cama y con sus tres compañeros expectantes y en diversos estados de excitación aguardando por su historia—. En primera, es él; escribió su siguiente carta en la biblioteca, y tanto los sonetos, como la letra y la cera verde coinciden a la perfección. En segunda, su siguiente parada fue la torre oeste para ponerla en uno de los búhos y pedir que hiciera su entrega. Dijo claramente tu nombre, así que no hay ninguna confusión. Y en tercera…

—¿Qué? —Le apremió Sirius mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior con saña—. ¿Hizo algo más?

—¿Además de suspirar cada dos por tres y mirar tu fotografía?

—¿Qué fotografía? —Inquirió Remus al unísono con James.

—Oh, ya saben, es un viejo recorte de aquel boletín que publicaron cuando Gryffindor ganó la copa de Quidditch el año pasado. Sale el equipo completo, y como Sirius estaba sustituyendo a Tadeus Spearson por aquel asunto de la bludger que estuvo a punto de sacarle un ojo, pues también él. Al parecer Demian Kiyoki le tiene mucha devoción a ese trozo amarillento de papel, porque se dedicó buenos quince minutos a contemplarlo antes de salir de ahí. Supongo que en la sala común de Slytherin no le permiten esos momentos de quietud… —Ironizó lo último con una risita.

—Y siendo el compañero de habitación de Regulus también pueden apostar que sus escondites para disfrutar de esa foto son limitados —secundó James.

—Por mí que la lleve al retrete y se haga una paja en mi honor, no me importa —dijo Sirius, que a pesar de tener a su alcance las pruebas fehacientes de quién era el admirador secreto que había estado detrás de él durante las últimas dos semanas, no lucía muy complacido—. Así que un Slytherin de quinto año… —Murmuró para sí, y James no perdió oportunidad de burlarse de él.

—¿Qué, muy joven para tus gustos? No dijiste lo mismo el año pasado cuando tuviste aquel tórrido romance con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? La chica de Hufflepuff con aquellos dos grandes-… —Alcanzó a pronunciar llevándose ambas manos a la altura del pecho cuando Remus le puso un alto con un codazo.

—Christine Hollenbrook —suplió Remus el nombre.

—Cierto, Christine… —Dijo Sirius en voz baja—. Pero eso era diferente.

—¿En qué? Eran dos años de diferencia entonces, y no pareció importante mucho cuando le metías la lengua a la garganta y las manos debajo de la túnica —suplió Peter con una risita de admiración—. Y si mal no recuerdo, ella quedó devastada cuando luego de conocer a Paddy terminaste con ella porque resultó que odiaba el pelo de perro en su ropa.

Sirius resopló. —Es diferente porque para empezar no era una Slytherin y… Es raro, ¿no? El mes entrante cumpliré diecisiete y seré mayor de edad, y… Puede que Demian Kiyoki no sea amigo del alma de mi hermano, pero es raro.

—¿Entonces es un ‘no’ definitivo, correcto? —Preguntó James, subiéndose las gafas por la nariz—. Porque en ese caso deberías dejárselo claro antes de que decida enviarte su colección entera de sonetos obscenos y medio Honeydukes con cada carta.

—Uhm, supongo… —Masculló Sirius.

—¿Qué, estás teniendo segundos pensamientos? —Inquirió Peter—. Porque nadie te juzgaría si es el caso, Sirius. El chico Kiyoki es… Bueno, no soy gay ni remotamente cerca a eso, pero…

—Tiene lo suyo —suplió Remus, que desde aquel día en las mazmorras se había fijado en cada Slytherin hasta dar con el que buscaba y no le había apartado la mirada desde entonces.

Demian Kiyoki, al igual que su hermana Doreen, eran hijos de un mago japonés casado con una bruja inglesa, por lo que la combinación de genes (así como de apellido y nombres) había sido favorable para ambos. De cabello negro y lacio, Demian era alto, delgado, y con unos ojos oblicuos tras los cuales se escondían dos ojos de un prístino color verde claro, sin duda de herencia materna, que le iban a la perfección con la piel pálida y sin marcas, todavía aniñada como de porcelana, que poseía. El toque final lo daban sus labios, de boca pequeña pero abultados en un pequeño botón como una rosa, que puso a Remus consciente de su propia apariencia plagada de cicatrices y marcas acumuladas tras innumerables transformaciones, pues no era ninguna tontería afirmar que el no tan secreto admirador de Sirius era atractivo.

—De hecho podría ser mi tipo si es que tuviera alguno —admitió Sirius con cierto pesar—, pero no sé… Aunque no he tenido noticias de mi madre desde que me fugué de casa salvo un vociferador indirecto que le llegó al tío Alphard cuando me alojó en su casa, presiento que me debo de preparar para una repetición si es que este asunto prospera a más.

—¿Y lo hará? Porque Sirius, esa es la pregunta que todos nos hacemos aquí —dijo James, pragmático como nunca y listo para apoyar a su amigo en las buenas y las malas, siendo las últimas confraternizar con el enemigo declarado que eran los Slytherin, pero por Sirius estaba dispuesto a hacer sus diferencias de lado y poner de su parte—. ¿Le darás o no una oportunidad a Demian Kiyoki?

Remus fue quien aguardó con grandes dosis de malestar la respuesta de su amigo, y sus palabras no hicieron más que empeorar su estado actual.

—¿Y por qué no? —Sonrió Sirius con un gesto perruno, plagado de dientes y travesura—. Total, si por lo menos la mitad de lo que ha escrito en sus sonetos es cierto, al menos tengo garantizado un _buen_ rato a su lado, ¿eh?

Con la seguridad y el porte que sólo un Black podía poseer, Sirius recibió la última carta de Demian Kiyoki el siguiente lunes, y sin cortarse ni un pelo abandonó su asiento en la mesa común de Gryffindor y cruzó todo el gran comedor hasta llegar a la de Slytherin, justo al lado de la persona que había atrapado su interés con perseverancia.

—Hey, Kiyoki —atrajo su atención al ponerle la mano sobre un hombro, y del lado opuesto apoyar su cabeza—. ¿Esto es tuyo? —Preguntó, sosteniendo la carta que acababa de recibir a la altura de sus ojos.

El labio inferior de Demian tembló, y entre los miembros de la mesa no tardaron en aparecer varias varitas alzadas, listas para la pelea, pero tras unos segundos de angustiosa espera, asintió una vez.

—Genial. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —Prosiguió Sirius como si nada—. Pensaba esperar al fin de semana, pero la vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla estudiando, así que, ¿qué dices?

Demian volvió a asentir, y para que no quedaran dudas, agregó: —Sí. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Sirius le dio indicaciones para una locación cerca de los invernaderos en desuso (un sitio conocido entre el alumnado para encuentros furtivos entre parejas y que así la grajeara entre los Slytherins presentes la confianza de que llevaba a Kiyoki con un objetivo en mente y no precisamente para pelear), pero donde por experiencia sabría que tendrían un excelente refugio para las inclemencias del clima y hasta podrían improvisar una especie de cita si de antemano conseguía que los elfos domésticos le prepararan una canasta con biscochos y té caliente.

—Te veré más tarde —se despidió Sirius, ya que sobre ambos estaban fijas la mirada de la mayoría de los de Slytherin (en especial de Severus Snape, pero también de Regulus), Sirius le dedicó por separado a cada uno de ellos una sonrisa irónica, y besó con desenfado a Demian en la mejilla.

Luego se marchó con la espalda recta y el mentón en alto de vuelta a su mesa, donde cada uno de sus amigos aguardaba por él presa de una emoción.

Peter de asombro, James de orgullo, y Remus…

Remus desvió la mirada, y aunque Sirius se propuso hablar con él al respecto, pronto lo olvidó bajo el prospecto de su cita vespertina y corroborar si la poesía de Demian Kiyoki se sustentaba en hechos, en fantasías o… en intenciones.

Y con ello en mente, Remus pasó a segundo plano.

La primera cita entre Sirius y Demian (si es que se le pudo considerar como tal, tomando en cuenta sus cinco minutos de incómoda conversación y dos horas de besuqueos ininterrumpidos) fue un éxito parcial, en donde acordaron hacer a un lado sus diferencias de casa a favor de darse una mutua oportunidad, pero también mantener un perfil bajo para no ser considerados traidores a sus colores y por lo tanto merecedores de un castigo ejemplar para poner en advertencia a otras parejas.

A su vuelta al dormitorio, Sirius tenía expresión soñadora y los labios inflamados, y sin tanta ceremonia se dejó caer en la cama de James.

—Ugh, hueles a Slytherin, Black —le chanceó éste, que hasta entonces había estado absorto en sus deberes de transformación y tuvo que hacer a un lado el libro que consultaba para prestarle atención a su amigo.

—¿Listo para admitir que Gryffindor fue sólo una fase e implorarle a Dumbledore que te permita utilizar el sombrero seleccionador para volver a Slytherin donde al parecer perteneces con el resto de tu familia? —Secundó Peter las bromas, también desde su propia cama, y por la apariencia del revoltijo de papeles ante él, también lidiando con los deberes del día.

—Volver implicaría que alguna vez pertenecí ahí y eso no va a ocurrir jamás —replicó Sirius sin perder su buen humor. En cambio cogió una almohada de las de James, la colocó tras su cabeza, y continuó sonriendo—. Hoy fue una tarde genial.

—¿Sí? —Inquirió Remus, que hasta entonces había permanecido quieto, igual que sus amigos en su cama, y leyendo un grueso tomo de Historia de la Magia: Las implicaciones económicas y políticas de los duendecillos de Cornualles en otras áreas de Inglaterra, que desde hacía una semana que tenía en su poder y no había llegado ni a la mitad de sus páginas.

—Resulta que le gusto desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Al menos supo desde siempre lo que era…

—¿Gay?

—¿Bisexual? —Adivinaron por turnos Peter y James.

—Lo primero —confirmó Sirius—. Y uhm, no soy el único Black en el que puso su atención, pero al parecer coincidió conmigo que Regulus es un idiota insufrible así que hizo su mejor elección conmigo.

—Eso hasta que descubra que también puedes ser un idiota insufrible si te lo propones —masculló Remus desde detrás de su libro, y casi al instante recibió un golpe de almohada justo en la cabeza—. ¡Hey!

—Eso es por… decir la verdad —refunfuñó Sirius, que podía ser consciente de sus defectos, pero no por ello se iba a quedar cruzado de brazos cuando se los echaran en cara—. Como sea. Nos besamos y juro que saltaron chispas entre los dos.

—¿Chispas en verde y plata o en rojo y dorado? Piensa bien, Sirius, porque de eso depende tu estancia en esta torre —se rió Peter a sus expensas, y ya que Sirius no tenía más almohadas, optó por lo siguiente mejor: Uno de sus zapatos, que le dio de lleno a Peter en el pecho y al caer desordenó aún más sus papeles—. ¡Oh no!

—Sólo faltas tú, Prongs —dijo Sirius, mirando a su amigo con interés para recibir de él burlas por su vida romántica, pero James fue el único de sus tres amigos que se mostró comprensivo.

—Bueno… —Dijo al cabo de una larga cavilación en donde se atusó el cabello tres veces—. ¿Te gusta Demian Kiyoki? Porque si es el caso, no hay nada más que pueda decirte. Te apoyé incondicionalmente cuando decidiste inundar el quinto piso para no tener que presentarte a una detención con McGonagall, ¿cómo no iba a hacer lo mismo en nombre del amor?

—En nombre del amor mis… —Masculló Remus cuando Sirius se incorporó para lanzarse sobre James y abrazarlo, pero su frase quedó inconclusa cuando además le premió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Eres el mejor, Prongs!

—Vale, vale, pero no hay necesidad de besos, ni de que te mojes los labios antes de hacerlo.

—Podría convertirme en Padfoot y lamerte a ti si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—¿Lamerlo en dónde? —Preguntó Peter, que se había distraído un poco y sólo había escuchado lo último.

—Olvídalo, Peter —dijo Remus cada vez más enfurruñado—, esos besos son sólo para Demian Kiyoki de aquí en adelante, y James si decide apoyar esa locura.

—Oh, ¿mi Remi está celoso y también quiere besos? —Malinterpretó Sirius su enojo, y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, se transformó en Padfoot a medio brinco entre la cama de James y la de Remus, de tal manera en que éste por poco se cayó del colchón cuando sobre él cayó un enorme perro negro lo aplastó con su peso.

—Ow, pesas —se quejó Remus, pero sus protestas murieron en sus labios incluso antes de enunciarlas porque era imposible mantenerse molesto con Sirius cuando Padfoot estaba presente.

Había algo relajante en su calor y el confort que le proporcionaba que fácilmente podía compararse a los efectos de una poción. Por inercia, Remus hundió el rostro en el pelaje de su cuello, y de pronto le embargó la profunda necesidad de llorar sin saber por qué…

Como si Padfoot pudiera percibir su cambio de humor, olisqueó con su hocico cerca de su oreja, y Remus le rodeó con ambos brazos en torno al lomo para ganarse así unos segundos valiosos que le permitieran recomponer su temple y aparentar que ahí no ocurría nada.

Porque en efecto, _no_ ocurría nada, se empeñó Remus en creer no por primera vez en el último mes. ¿Y qué si la popularidad de Sirius en ese año escolar desde que había admitido para todos en Hogwarts que era bisexual sólo se había disparado como la espuma de una cerveza de mantequilla? Eso no implicaba nada para él; ni le afectaba ni le beneficiaba de ninguna manera, y por lo tanto debía de serle indiferente en la mayoría de las ocasiones, excepto que… No lo era, y el ser consciente de ello le perturbaba en maneras que no atinaba a dilucidar por su cuenta.

Desde el verano, cuando Sirius les había hecho partícipes de su felicidad con Cecil, Remus no podía sacudirse de encima las palabras que Peter le dijera al salir del baño de aquel restaurante muggle donde almorzaron, pero por más que les daba vueltas, no terminaba de captar todos sus significados e implicaciones.

Porque sí, había celos, ¿pero hacia quién eran, y por qué? Y ese misterio atormentaba a Remus más noches de las que quería admitir…

—¿Quieren el cuarto para ustedes dos solos? —Interrumpió James las cavilaciones de Remus, pero fue Padfoot quien alzó su cabeza y enseñó los dientes por arruinar aquel momento.

—¡Merlín!, no había necesidad de ponernos violentos…

—Apuesto a que Padfoot es todo ladrido y nada de mordida —dijo Peter, más confiado que James en la bondad de su amigo que en el filo de sus dientes caninos que relucían con una blancura espectral.

—Ciertamente no mordería a un tierno ratoncillo, ¿eh, Pete? —Dijo Sirius, que tras transformarse de vuelta en su persona mantenía esa sonrisa casi demencial que mostraba no sólo sus incisivos, sino hasta los molares.

Con Sirius encima, y no Padfoot, Remus carraspeó para atraer la atención de su amigo y cruzó los dedos porque el calor que sentía subir hasta el rostro no se manifestara en algo tan bochornoso y pueril como un rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Podrías moverte, Sirius?

—Ah, lo siento —se apartó éste, rodando hasta quedar a su lado—. Y ni siquiera pude besarte.

—¿Qué? —Musitó Remus, pero ya Sirius se había acercado a él, y a escasos centímetros de sus labios, pidió de él lo mismo que había conseguido de James.

—¿Estás conmigo o en contra mía por salir con un Slytherin?

—Sirius… —Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, incluso si con ello se acarreaba un dolor agudo y similar al de una puñalada justo a través de las costillas y directo al corazón—. Sabes bien que sí.

—También eres el mejor, Moony —dijo Sirius antes de desviar su ruta y plantarle a Remus un corto beso en la mejilla, que para éste guardó el significado oculto de ardiente y enloquecedor.

Aturdido como si por obra de un hechizo se tratara se quedó Remus, incapaz de creer que a pesar del dolor el corazón le latiera desbocado en el pecho.

Y aunque después Sirius hizo lo mismo con Peter tras obtener de él a la fuerza su bendición para salir con un Slytherin, no por ello pudo Remus catalogar aquel beso de banal, sino que en su lugar, atesoró el tacto de sus labios contra su mejilla como un valioso recuerdo.

No el primero de su tipo, pero sí el primero que consideró como tal.

Así que la pareja conformada por Sirius Black, el Gryffindor de sexto curso, y Demian Kiyoki, de Slytherin en su quinto año, no tardó en estar bajo los reflectores y en boca de todos.

—Escuché que Kiyoki utilizó filtros de amor para atraer a Black.

—Pues yo me enteré de que fue al revés.

—Se equivocan, Regulus, el hermano de Sirius los presentó. Kiyoki es su compañero de dormitorio.

—¿Soy yo o escuchar a chicas de Hufflepuff en su segundo año hablar de mí y de Demian es lo más bajo que he caído últimamente? —Preguntó Sirius, que con sus amigos se dirigían a clase de encantamientos y habían tenido la desgracia de presenciar aquella conversación.

—Mejor esto que lo que escuché en el baño del cuarto piso —masculló Peter, que por insistencia de Sirius tuvo que explicarse—. Según dos Ravenclaw de séptimo, es un matrimonio concertado por ser los dos de sangre pura y pronto empezarán a enviar las invitaciones para su próxima boda.

—Pf, patrañas —gruñó Sirius.

—Debes de admitir que ustedes dos se han dejado ver bastante por todo Hogwarts y la gente de mente pequeña tiende a crear rumores grandes —dijo James—. Yo también escuché algo similar en práctica de Quidditch, excepto que era algo relacionado a un embarazo indeseado…

—¡Oh, tú también Prongs! Todos en esta escuela están demente, ¡locos, te digo! ¿Y qué tal tú, Moony? ¿Has escuchado algún rumor que valga la pena compartir? —Preguntó Sirius a Remus, quien como se había vuelto su costumbre en las últimas semanas, estaba taciturno y ceñudo.

—Sólo que este último fin de semana se les vio juntos en el salón de té de Madame Puddifoot, tomados de la mano y dándose besitos como dos colegialas enamoradas.

—Ah, bueno… —Sirius se pasó la mano por la nuca—. Eso sí es cierto, pero no lucíamos como colegialas. Yo hubiera preferido ir a Las tres escobas, o mejor aún, quedarnos en el castillo, pero Demian insistió…

Remus bufó, pero no comentó nada más porque ya habían llegado a su aula, y en cualquier caso, ¿qué más podía hacer él que soportarlo? Si la mitad de lo que se decía de La pareja maldita (bautizados así en colectivo por el alumnado), bastaba para creer que eran el uno para el otro y quien se interpusiera entre ambos debería aguardar terribles consecuencias.

En lo que a Remus respectaba, no podían ser más diferentes entre sí ni aunque lo intentaran, y esas disimilitudes serían las que acabarían por ponerle punto final a su relación, aunque al cabo de varias semanas no parecía en realidad que estuviera por romper. Ni Sirius daba muestras de estar enamorado, así como tampoco había hecho esfuerzos de su parte para reunir a su novio con sus amigos como era su costumbre, y eso contribuía a que Remus considerada al chico Kiyoki como pasajero, pero… Al mismo tiempo eran más las noches en las que Sirius se escabullía fuera de la torre de Gryffindor y volvía hasta el amanecer con el cuello repleto de marcas y los labios rojos. Incluso en una ocasión al desvestirse para una rápida ducha antes de bajar al Gran Comedor para desayunar vislumbró Remus en su espalda marcas de uñas, pero no se atrevió a sacar el tema a colación si Sirius no lo hacía primero.

Que casi como invocado para ello, Sirius se sentó a su lado durante clases, y aprovechando que ese día tenían que llevar a cabo un encantamiento que ya tenían dominado, no perdió oportunidad en pedirle consejo.

—¿Moony?

—¿Qué? —Replicó Remus, la vista fija en su pupitre.

—Creo… —Sirius se reacomodó un mechón de cabello y bajó un poco más la voz—. Creo que quiero terminar con Demian.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Repitió Remus, aunque con otra intención.

—He dicho que-…

—No, idiota, te entendí la primera vez. Es sólo que… —Remus se acercó más a Sirius—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy en serio, yo siempre soy _serio_ —enfatizó Sirius—. Lo nuestro sólo no está funcionando, y no veo necesidad de alargarlo más.

—Pensé que se llevaban de maravilla —ironizó Remus—. Todas esas salidas juntos, las escapadas que tienes por toda la noche, y esas marcas en tu cuello…

Por inercia, Sirius se cubrió algunas con la mano. —Ya, pero… Me gustaría estar con alguien con quien hiciera clic en todos los aspectos, no sólo en posición horizontal y sin ropa. El sexo es genial…

—Sirius… No. Por favor, no —imploró Remus, que deseaba saber tanto de la vida sexual de su amigo como de enfrentarse sin varita al sauce boxeador. La mera idea de que Sirius empezara un relato que iniciara con él y Demian en un cuarto aislado le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

—… pero no lo es todo —finalizó Sirius en voz baja, casi en un susurro—. En realidad no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Demian es un Slytherin de pura cepa, y aunque no cree del todo que los sangre pura deberían de dominar el mundo mágico, tiene otras opiniones de dudosa moralidad para mi gusto.

—Tratándose de ti, es extraño entonces que hayas soportado todas estas semanas a su lado si esa es su manera de pensar.

Sirius apretó los labios. —Como dije, el sexo es increíble…

—Oh, Merlín…

—Lo digo en serio, Moony —prosiguió Sirius sin importarle que su amigo hubiera escondido el rostro en ambas manos—. Hablo de chispas, deseo puro, y olvidar el lugar y el momento en el que estamos. No es como nada que haya hecho antes, y a veces estoy a punto de creer que realmente me ha hecho beber algún filtro de amor, pero…

—¿Pero? —Preguntó Remus muy a su pesar, pues a pesar de estar a mitad de clases y con el corazón a punto de partírsele en dos, quería saber más por puro y llano masoquismo a sus emociones.

—Pero no siento nada más que deseo por Demian —dijo Sirius con solemnidad—. De ser diferente, estoy seguro que él sería el indicado. Ya conoció a Paddy, ¿sabes? Y uhm, se mostró receptivo a él.

—No lo dirás en serio… —Siseó Remus.

—Muy, muy en serio —declaró Sirius a su vez—. Demian es aventurero en la cama como ninguna de mis otras parejas. No entraré en detalles, pero puedo decir bajo los términos de un juramento inquebrantable que si me atreviera a sugerir que Demian y Paddy intimaran, Demian no se opondría…

—Mierda… —Exclamó Remus, que al instante se censuró con una mano en la boca.

—¿Pero una relación no puede sostenerse sólo de magnetismo animal, eh? —Ironizó Sirius, los hombros hundidos y el mentón bajo—. Cumple en parte lo que había pedido cuando dije aquella tontería en la casa de los gritos, pero no es ni por asomo lo que yo quiero.

—Tal vez si lo intentaran un poco más… —Murmuró Remus, odiándose al instante por sus palabras, pues al enterarse de que Sirius quería romper con Demian el pecho se le había llenado de aire fresco, y al sugerir que se esforzaran una fuerte congoja le había hecho sentir que podía romper a llorar en cualquier momento—. Ninguna relación es fácil por sí sola, hay que ponerle empeño, y… y… —Remus deglutió con dificultad la bola pesada que parecía haberse aposentado en su garganta y que fácilmente habría podido jurar que se trataba de una bludger—. Si realmente crees que podrías amarlo, entonces no lo dejes ir.

Sirius se tomó unos minutos para procesar aquel mensaje, y luego asintió con solemnidad.

Remus no necesitó confirmación; su amigo acababa de tomar una resolución.

Y era final.

Aunque de eso se enteró hasta después, Sirius le dio mentalmente a Demian treinta días para demostrar su valía, y después cuando no lo hizo, terminó con él. Simple y sin más pretensiones que encontrar el amor, se citó con él para verbalizar aquello que ambos sabían con certeza y no querían reconocer, y el rompimiento estuvo exento de llanto y gritos tanto como de maleficios y venganzas. Hasta el punto de lo comprensible porque su pertenencia a Gryffindor y a Slytherin respectivamente traía consigo ciertas obligaciones, pero Sirius y Demian acordaron quedar como amigos, y después escogieron caminos separados.

Aquella fue la primera relación que cuando llegó a su fin puso a Sirius en un periodo de luto, en donde fue necesaria la ayuda de sus amigos para retirar cualquier objeto de Demian Kiyoki de entre sus pertenencias (varias cajas con sonetos y algunos otros obsequios) que pudiera hacérselo recordar, y de la cual se recuperó con lentitud, no en un periodo de días u horas como era habitual en él, sino de semanas y meses, en los que ningún nuevo prospecto capturó la atención de Sirius.

Que pese a lo terrible que pudiera sonar… Fue del gusto secreto y malsano de Remus.

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- D de Desasosiego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No la cojan contra Eddy Pritchard, que el pobre hizo lo que Sirius debería al irse directo a Remus y tratar de conquistarlo (Sirius ni siquiera tendría que intentarlo), peeeeero... El Wolfstar se acerca.

**4.- D de Desasosiego.**

Porque Sirius estaba decaído como nunca y hasta se negó a participar por puro desinterés en una broma que James ideó para los Slytherin, sus tres amigos se esmeraron cuando con su cumpleaños a la vuelta de la esquina le prepararon una fiesta sorpresa en la torre de Gryffindor y con invitación abierta a cualquiera que quisiera estar presente y aportara algo para los festejos.

De esa manera amaneció aquel tres de noviembre con temperaturas gélidas y un viento espantoso azotando contra la ventana de su dormitorio, pero en la sala común ya colgaban de las paredes listones en rojo y dorado, así como una larga manta que decía “¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sirius!” y que estaba hechizada para cantar una corta cancioncilla alegre personalizada para su amigo, en donde se elogiaban tanto sus ojos grises como su sedoso cabello negro.

—No me mires a mí, no es de mi invención —se zafó James de responsabilidad cuando Sirius bajó a la sala común listo para marcharse al gran comedor a desayunar y se vio envuelto en una sesión de abrazos por parte de sus compañeros de casa.

Con una perfecta sonrisa ensayada que había perfeccionado tras años de vivir en la mansión Black, Sirius cumplió con su papel del chico del cumpleaños, aunque era evidente para sus tres amigos que habría preferido que la fecha pasara desapercibida, y no era para menos, siendo que a pesar de estar celebrando su mayoría de edad, eran pocos los motivos de alegría cuando era un paria para su propia familia y no podía contar más que con un limitado número de personas para hacer de aquel día algo especial.

—Si me disculpan —intervino Remus cuando se hizo evidente que Sirius estaba sufriendo, y tomando a su amigo del brazo lo excusó de permanecer un segundo más ahí bajo la explicación de que McGonagall lo mandaba llamar con urgencia.

—Gracias, Moony —murmuró Sirius cuando por fin salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y Remus soltó la manga de su capa—. Realmente necesitaba apartarme antes de ceder a la tentación y empezar a gritar.

—En ese caso… lo siento —respondió Remus en idéntica voz—. Pensamos que una fiesta podría devolverte el buen humor que has perdido, ya sabes, desde tu rompimiento con Demian, pero parece que no será el caso.

—No, no será el caso —confirmó Sirius metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, pero al ver que Remus se hundía bajo el peso de la culpa, se apresuró a clarificar aquel punto—. Pero no es por Demian, al menos no del todo. Es sólo que… Mis cumpleaños nunca han sido del todo motivo de celebración, o al menos no lo fueron hasta que empecé a pasarlos en Hogwarts. Antes de eso eran una pesadilla, con fiestas aburridas donde mi querida madre me obligaba a cumplir aburridos protocolos de etiqueta. Nunca supe realmente lo que era comer tarta por gusto o recibir regalos que de verdad fueran de mi agrado sin tener que fingir que un set de flecha y arco para cazar muggles era justo lo que deseaba…

—Eso es terrible.

—Seh —confirmó Sirius—. De ahí que mis mejores cumpleaños hayan transcurrido en Hogwarts, y éste debería ser igual, excepto que no se siente como tal. No es como si echara de menos la nota que cada año enviaba madre recordándome en una línea mi cumpleaños y en quince más la vergüenza que era tenerme como hijo, pero… —Sirius resopló, y un mechón de su cabello se elevó al aire antes de volver a caer sobre su frente—. Bah, no me hagas caso.

Remus se mantuvo callado y con el labio inferior tembloroso, de pronto avergonzado por haber sido parte de la organización para la fiesta que se celebraría en honor a Sirius después de clases. Incluso había sido el que con Peter bajara a las cocinas para pedirles a los elfos domésticos un banquete de bocadillos diversos en la torre de Gryffindor, así como un enorme pastel condecorado con diecisiete velas.

En su momento había parecido una idea excelente, pero después de hablar con Sirius… Ahora Remus sólo quería esconder el rostro y con ello la vergüenza por no haber sabido comprender los sentimientos de su amigo y en su lugar llevar a cabo justo lo que menos deseaba éste: Una fiesta en su honor.

—Moony… Basta —dijo Sirius de pronto, adivinando sus pensamientos y poniéndoles fin en el acto—. No es tu culpa que yo esté teniendo una crisis existencial de pacotilla.

—Pero…

—Vale, que una fiesta en mi honor es lo que menos me apetece en estos momentos…

Remus gimoteó, y Sirius lo detuvo, posicionándose frente a él y poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros para obligarlo a verle directo a los ojos.

—Soy yo quien debería empezar con lloriqueos, ¿no crees? —Intentó Sirius aligerar la pesada atmósfera entre ambos, pero desistió al instante cuando Remus no se mostró receptivo a su guasa—. Oh, vamos, lo decía en broma.

—Todavía podemos cancelar la fiesta… decir que te has enfermado de algo sumamente contagioso… Una enfermedad muggle de la que nadie haya escuchado antes sería ideal, o algo por el estilo y-…

—Sabes tan bien como yo que James no lo permitiría sin armar un alboroto. Y en cualquier caso… —Dijo Sirius apretando el agarre de sus manos—. Quizá una fiesta sea justo lo que me hace falta para sacudirme de encima la murria y volver a ser el mismo de antes.

—Sirius…

—Y puede que quizá también sea lo que tú necesitas por igual, Remus —dijo Sirius con absoluta seriedad.

Remus alzó la vista, pero al instante la desvió cuando la visión de los ojos grises de Sirius con la pupila contraída le hizo encoger el estómago.

—¿Yo? Yo estoy bien —mintió Remus a medias.

—Mmm, ¿seguro? Bueno, no era esa la impresión que has dado en las últimas semanas…

—Creo que me confundes contigo mismo… —Masculló Remus el apartarse, y las manos de Sirius abandonaron su cuerpo y con ello el calor que le proporcionaban desapareció y el frío le caló hasta el alma.

—Tonterías.

—Tonterías —rebatió Remus a su vez, pero antes de que Sirius pudiera replicarle, James apareció al final del pasillo gritando sus nombres, y con él Peter a la zaga, por lo que tuvieron que interrumpir su cuasi pelea para no despertar sospechas.

—Por las bolas de Merlín, ¿en verdad McGonagall planea darte detención en tu cumpleaños? Porque si ese es el caso ahora mismo iré a su despacho y le pediré, ¡no!, le exigiré que se olvide de tu castigo y-…

—Prongs, calma —interrumpió Sirius el discurso de su amigo, así como también le jaló del cuello de su túnica y detuvo su marcha—. Era una mentira que Moony dijo para-…

—Para pedirle ayuda con algo —mintió Remus con facilidad.

James giró la cabeza y los examinó por separado antes de entrecerrar los ojos con desconfianza. —¿Algo?

—Algo —confirmó Sirius—, y si sigues preguntando, tendré que hechizarte para que lo olvides, así que no me tientes.

—No antes del desayuno, por favor —dijo Peter pasando de largo su grupo con paso veloz y con rumbo al Gran Comedor, pues antes que cualquier travesura o diversión en su lista, iban primero los alimentos.

Y ya que el aire parecía haberse aligerado entre ellos, los demás le siguieron.

A pesar de haberse mostrado reticente a celebrar su cumpleaños, Sirius consiguió mejorar su máscara de felicidad para esa tarde cuando al volver a la torre de Gryffindor encontró el lugar decorado en rojo y dorado igual que si se tratara de una prematura fiesta para festejar que habían ganado la copa de Quidditch antes incluso de que la temporada hubiera remontado.

Además de la comida que se habían agenciado de los elfos domésticos, Peter y James habían hecho también un viaje a Hogsmeade por uno de los tantos túneles que conocían, y habían traído consigo suficiente cerveza de mantequilla como para conseguir emborrachar a más de uno a pesar de su mínimo contenido alcohólico, sin olvidarse de varias botellas de firewhisky que estaban reservadas tanto para el chico del cumpleaños como para todos aquellos que tuvieran más de diecisiete.

—¿Y ustedes? —Preguntó Sirius al saber las reglas.

—Bueno —se encogió James de hombros mientras le servía a Sirius un vaso con firewhisky—. Técnicamente ninguno de nosotros puede servirse, pero si tú decides que puedes darnos un sorbo de tu vaso…

Sirius celebró su ocurrencia con una risotada, y antes de beber él mismo hizo que sus amigos tuvieran ese honor, Remus incluido, que se resistió al inicio pero no mucho cuando su amigo le imploró con los ojos el hacerlo alegando que no todos los días cumplía diecisiete.

Ese primer sorbo hizo que Remus experimentara un calor en el estómago que se extendió por sus extremidades de manera agradable una vez que el sabor amargo de su lengua se diluyó, y pese a que estaban a inicios de noviembre y el clima ya era inclemente en la torre gracias a la altura en la que se encontraban, descubrió que no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

—Anímate, Lupin —le dijo Peter al entregarle un botellín de cerveza de mantequilla y haciéndolo entrechocar con él suyo—. Esta fiesta promete. Lástima que cayó en miércoles y mañana hay que madrugar…

—Seh, lástima —murmuró Remus, aunque en realidad creía que era mejor así, porque de haber sido en viernes estaba seguro de que los festejos se habrían extendido indefinidamente hasta que McGonagall hubiera tenido que intervenir para poner orden entre sus alumnos.

Escabulléndose para ayudar a montar una radio muggle que alguien había traído consigo en su baúl, Remus consiguió ponerlo en marcha gracias a una poción de electricidad que se podía comprar en el Diagon Alley y que funcionaba como pilas excepto que con mayor duración. Gracias a su participación para desentrañar su uso, fue suyo el honor de elegir la estación que se tocaría, y tras revisar en la escasa selección con la que contaban, se decantó por una sintonía en donde abundaban los ritmos alegres y que predisponían a bailar.

Su sugerencia tuvo una buena recepción cuando al instante varias parejas salieron al centro de la habitación para bailar, y Remus se decantó por rechazar a un par de chicas que lo invitaron a hacer lo mismo y en su lugar acercarse a la mesa de la comida, donde permaneció parado unos minutos considerando el saltarse ese paso y sólo buscar la manera de escaparse.

—¿Indeciso entre las brochetas de carne y las de verduras? —Preguntó una voz detrás de él, y al instante se giró Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro al saber que se trataba de Lily Evans.

—En realidad lo que me tentaba era probar esa lasagna vegetariana, pero no creo que combine con todos los tragos de firewhisky que Sirius me hizo beber.

—Ya, no querríamos que uno de los prefectos a cargo se enfermara y vomitara todo a su alrededor.

—Yuck, no.

—¿Y es una coincidencia que no estés con tus amigos participando en un concurso de a ver quién puede beber más sin desmayarse o…?

Una esquina de los labios de Remus se contrajo. —No me estoy escondiendo de ellos, si es lo que piensas, pero tampoco me siento con ánimos de unírmeles.

—Sabia decisión —dijo Lily, y algo en el tono de su voz alertó a Remus.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… Marlene McKinnon, ¿la conoces?, ella está interesada en Sirius y piensa probar suerte esta noche.

—¿McKinnon? —Confirmó Remus el nombre y Lily asintió, señalando después a una chica rubia que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, cerca de donde James y Sirius se servían un trago tras otro de firewhisky.

—Es ella.

«Ella», pensó Remus, repasando la figura que pertenecía a su nueva compañera de casa. La recordaba con facilidad porque ese año en el banquete de entrada habían tenido tres miembros de intercambio que habían tenido que pasar por el sombrero seleccionador para elegir una casa a la cual pertenecer, y una de ellas había ido a parar a Gryffindor.

En su momento Remus no le había prestado demasiada atención porque Marlene McKinnon, aunque era de la misma edad que ellos y compartían una buena porción de las clases en las que como compañeros de casa estaban anotados, no tenía nada más que la pusiera en su radar. Los únicos comentarios de su persona que le habían hecho tomarla en consideración habían sido relativos a su belleza, pues había despertado el interés de varios compañeros de curso para los cuales su cabello rubio y ojos chispeantes en azul los habían cautivado.

Bastó un simple vistazo en dirección a McKinnon para que Remus confirmara para sí que ella del tipo que Sirius encontraría atractiva, y un repentino ramalazo de dolor le invadió de pronto.

—Si me preguntas, ella y Sirius podrían hacer una excelente pareja —dijo Lily—. Incluso hasta le gustan los perros.

—¿Eh?

—¿No es ese uno de los requisitos indispensables para Sirius? Es lo que contó Mary Macdonald cuando rompió con Black el año pasado.

—Bueno, sí, pero… —«¿Pero qué?», pensó Remus, quien no podía dar con la causa exacta para molestarte porque a McKinnon le gustan los canes—. ¿Pero no te contó Mary de Paddy?

—Todo, incluido que se orinó en su túnica y que Sirius se rehusó a disculparse, pero yo lo encontré más gracioso que ella —dijo Lily con una sonrisa—. Ese tal Paddy debe ser realmente especial como para que Sirius consiga permisos especiales para él y que lo visite aquí en la escuela…

—No hay nada imposible para un Black —masculló Remus por lo bajo.

—Pero es curioso que nunca lo haya visto —terminó Lily su oración—. Cuentan los estudiantes que lo han visto que se trata de un perro grande y con el pelaje negro, aunque Mary más bien lo describe como el Grim, y todavía sigue convencida de que no de haberlo conocida ella y Sirius seguirían juntos.

—Honestamente lo dudo —replicó Remus con sequedad—. Para Sirius es crucial que su pareja se lleve bien con Paddy o…

—¿O romperá con ellos? Eso se ha visto claro. Tan claro que Marlene lleva premios para perro en su bolsillo sólo por si acaso…

Aprovechando que alguien más necesitaba hablar con Lily en ese momento, Remus se retiró de ahí con la cabeza gacha y una espantosa sensación de opresión en el pecho que le obligó a beberse el resto de su cerveza de mantequilla y tratar de recuperar la calma.

Con la fiesta en su apogeo y consciente de que apenas desapareciera escaleras arriba en su dormitorio James o Peter subirían para bajarlo y no aceptarían un ‘no’ por respuesta por tratarse de una celebración especial y Sirius quien más necesitara de sus amigos para mantenerse fuerte, Remus optó por su segunda mejor opción: Sentarse en uno de los sofás y procurar no llamar la atención.

Pero como suele suceder en casos así, su plan falló espectacularmente…

Con la fiesta de Sirius como atracción principal de la temporada, no era de extrañarse que hubiera entre los Gryffindors invitados de otras casas, en ese caso de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff, aunque Remus podría jurar que vio a Demian Kiyoki entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, sin duda con intenciones de recordarle a Sirius del buen tiempo que habían pasado juntos incluso si no era sustancial más allá de las actividades que llevaban a cabo en la cama, o el armario, o detrás del invernadero 5...

Siguiendo con la mirada tanto a Demian como a Marlene, Remus casi pasó por alto que alguien se había sentado a su lado a pesar de que había más asientos disponibles a su alrededor, pero no fue el caso porque junto entonces esa persona llamó su nombre.

—Hey, Lupin.

—Hola —respondió Remus, que al girarse se encontró con un rostro conocido—. Pritchard.

—¿Sorprendido de verme aquí?

—En realidad no…

Y era la verdad, pues si había que tener equivalentes entre casas, Edmund Pritchard, conocido por todos en Hogwarts como Eddy, era el Sirius o James en su respectiva casa (un Ravenclaw de pura cepa que por sus notas aligeraba sus horas de castigo después de cada broma), pues era pícaro como pocos y aplicaba su magia en travesuras más que en su educación. Sin llegar al nivel de sus amigos, pero no era nada fuera de lo común que también pagara sus bromas con interminables horas de detención.

—Había quedado con Potter para intercambiar bombas apestosas, pero al parecer se olvidó de que era hoy, así que prometió compensarme su olvido invitándome a esta fiesta y dejando el asunto de las bombas para la próxima semana.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Regular. La comida es buena, la bebida mejor, pero… —Y se acercó a Remus, orillando a éste a pegarse al posabrazos de su lado—. Puede que la compañía sea lo mejor.

Remus se quedó con la mente en blanco por una fracción de segundo, y con la misma velocidad de pronto comenzó a trabajar al triple de velocidad y saturar su cerebro con toda clase de interpretaciones para esa oración que no tenía sentido a menos que la interpretara como un burdo intento de coquetería hacia su persona.

Lo cual era ridículo, completamente ridículo, determinó Remus cuando en la mirada de Eddy apreció la misma chispa que en los ojos de Sirius presagiaba una nueva relación.

Simplemente no podía ser cierto, pero entonces Eddy colocó su mano en el muslo de Remus y éste contuvo la respiración mientras veía su rostro acercarse lentamente.

—Si no quieres, puedes apartarte o girar el rostro; pero en caso contrario… —Alcanzó a decir antes de que sus labios se encontraran en un beso corto pero pleno, en donde ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos y deseó una continuación inmediata.

—¡Pritchard! —Gritó James, apareciendo frente a ellos dando largas zancadas, trayendo consigo el vaso de firewhisky que tantas veces había vaciado en la última hora y que sólo traía en esos instantes un último trago al fondo—. ¿Disfrutando la fiesta, colega?

—Algo así —fue la respuesta de éste, que se separó un poco de Remus pero no quitó la mano de su pierna.

—Vale, los bocadillos y las bebidas están en aquella dirección, y uhm… —James miró directo a los ojos a su amigo para lo siguiente—. Moony… —Una pausa—. Que Sirius no te vea, ¿vale?

Sin comprender del todo su orden, en cuanto a la parte de _por qué_ , Remus asintió una vez para tranquilizar a James, aunque por dentro empezó a darle vueltas a sus palabras tratando de deducir a qué se refería, pues su intuición vislumbraba un asunto que iba más allá de la primera suposición de homofobia siendo Sirius el primero que había declarado interés por su mismo sexo. Así que tenía que tratarse de algo más.

—Al fin solos —murmuró Eddy apenas James se dio media vuelta e hizo amagos de volver a besar a Remus, pero éste sí giró el rostro esa segunda vez, y los labios de su compañero sólo se posaron en su mejilla—. ¿Pasa algo, Lupin?

—No soy de los que besan sin al menos llamarme de primer nombre con la otra persona.

—¿Entonces te llamo Remus o…? —Inquirió Eddy, dejando las posibilidades abiertas a Remus, quien a pesar del consejo que James le acababa de hacer, quería intentar algo por su cuenta.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Remus.

Y eso bastó para que fuera el propio Remus quien redujera el espacio entre ambos y se hiciera mínimo hasta que sus bocas se encontraran en un tentativo beso que fue más que un roce. En ese campo, Remus era tan inexperto que casi sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por haber llegado a sexto curso sin una sesión de besos decente que le sirviera como experiencia, pero sus únicos besos (dos en realidad) habían ocurrido durante bailes celebrados en Hogwarts, y sólo porque sus compañeras habían dado el primer paso cuando al final de la noche él las llevó hasta la puerta de su sala común ya que eso era lo educado y lo que se esperaba de él.

Ni por asomo se parecieron ninguno de esos dos besos a los que él y Eddy intercambiaron durante la siguiente media hora, en donde Remus pasó se tentativas exploraciones a dejarse dominar por el lobo en su interior al avasallarse sobre Eddy contra el respaldo del sofá y sujetar su cuello para impedirle moverse.

De a cuánto más habrían sido llegado capaces de llegar sin importarles la fiesta que ocurría a su alrededor, Remus no quería ni imaginarlo, pero a juzgar por los tres primeros botones desechos tanto de su camiseta como de la de Eddy, no era descabellado afirmar que de no haber sido por Sirius interrumpiéndoles, seguro habría llegado un momento en que prefirieran terminar aquel asunto en una de las camas que estaba escaleras arriba en su dormitorio.

—¿Se supone que tengo que aclararme la garganta o paso directamente a los golpes? —Gruñó una voz que Remus reconoció mas no identificó del todo con su lengua dentro de la boca de Eddy. Y habría de continuar sin más de no ser porque el propio Eddy pasó de tener una mano alrededor de su cintura y la otra en su pierna y peligrosamente cerca del bulto que apretaba sus pantalones, a tener ambas contra su pecho y empujar con brusquedad para apartarlo.

—¡Black! —Fue la primera palabra que Eddy consiguió articular, dicha entre falsa alegría y un tenue toque de terror—. Supe que es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, colega, así que felicidades y todo eso. ¿Diecisiete, eh? Un buen número. Ahora eres un mago adulto con todos sus beneficios.

—Sí —gruñó Sirius—, en caso de utilizar alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables, me enviarían directo a Azkaban. Interesante, ¿no te parece?

Eddy Pritchard reaccionó a aquella amenaza velada como habría de esperarse, abriendo grandes los ojos y tragando saliva con gran dificultad.

—¿En serio? Vaya… Se ha hecho tarde, ¿no?, y mañana tengo pociones a primera hora y no he estudiado lo suficiente así que… Me marcho. Dile a James que olvide el asunto de las bombas apestosas y Remus, uhm, gracias por todo. Nos vemos desp-… —Alcanzó a pronunciar cuando Sirius gruñó, en verdad gruñó, desde el fondo de su garganta, y enseñó los dientes igual que un animal a punto de atacar—. O quizá no. Adiós.

Con la misma intempestividad con la que había entrado a la vida de Remus, así volvió a salir.

Y atrás, quedó una grieta irreparable entre Remus y Sirius.

La pelea y posterior reconciliación entre Remus y Sirius quedó postergada luego de que James interviniera entre sus amigos apenas Eddy Pritchard se marchó a su propia casa, pero como suele suceder en toda esa clase de conflictos, ninguno hizo mención de problema alguno cuando a la mañana siguiente, en un jueves de clases para el cual no había excusa válida que les permitiera faltar a clases a menos que quisieran admitir consumo de alcohol en terrenos escolares, y con ello resignarse a infinitas horas de detención. En su lugar, despertaron a la luz de un nuevo día al que ninguno quería enfrentarse, pero al que tampoco podían eludir.

—Ow, mi cabeza… —Se lamentó James antes de asomarse fuera de su cama y vomitar.

Por ser de entre ellos quien menos había bebido, apenas unos sorbos, Remus fue quien se encargó de un hechizo desvanecedor para lidiar con la porquería que James dejó en el suelo, y también quien sirvió en cuatro cálices poción alivia resacas que se vendía a buen precio en Hogsmeade y de la que se habían hecho la semana pasada en preparación a ese día.

—Ten —le tendió su copa a James, y éste tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conseguir que bajara por su garganta sin que otra oleada de vómito se lo impidiera.

Con Peter fue más sencillo; su estado era tal que apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y Remus juraría que su amigo estaba caminando sobre la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte a juzgar por la palidez espectral de sus mejillas, pero conforme fue deglutiendo la poción el color le volvió al cuerpo, y su preocupación volvió al mínimo.

Sólo para volver a dispararse cuando vislumbró las cortinas cerradas en la cama de Sirius y tuvo que cuadrarse de hombros para cruzar esos metros que los separaban y tentativo llamar a su amigo en voz baja.

—Pad-… Sirius… ¿Estas despierto?

Un gruñido, pero al menos no como los de la noche anterior.

—Voy a… Uhm, sí —masculló Remus antes de abrir las cortinas y verse repelido al instante por el aroma a firewhisky rancio que dominaba ahí. Una tos acompañó su reacción innata de desviar el rostro, pero su determinación se mantuvo firme—. Ten, bebe esto. Te ayudará.

—Ahora mismo —farfulló Sirius—. Ahora mismo nada me ayudaría…

—Vale, menos dramatismo y más poción —dijo Remus, que aliviado por la normalidad de su trato, se sentó al borde de la cama y ayudó a Sirius a incorporarse y le sostuvo el cáliz para que pudiera beber con calma.

—Ugh, es asqueroso —se quejó Sirius entre tragos—, pero tiene mejor sabor que el fondo de mi garganta…

—Sólo espero que James no diga lo mismo.

Al finalizar de beber, la mano de Sirius rozó la de Remus que todavía sostenía el cáliz, pero éste la retiró.

—Aún es temprano, pero no hay tiempo que perder si queremos llegar a tiempo a clases, así que dúchate y prepárate para lucir presentable para el desayuno, ¿ok?

Y sin darle oportunidad a Sirius de sacar a colación lo acaecido la noche anterior entre él y Eddy Pritchard, se apartó de su lado y se preparó para comenzar su mañana igual que los demás.

De los arrepentimientos de horas atrás, ya se encargaría cuando no tuviera a McGonagall como primera clase.

Antes que conseguir hablar con Sirius ese día, Remus pasó un gran apuro cuando a la hora de la cena fue Eddy Pritchard quien abandonó su mesa y se sentó a su lado por unos minutos para charlar con él. Casi en su totalidad una conversación que de su parte sólo contó por monosílabos, pero que no por ello hizo a Eddy desistir de su cometido para acercarse.

—… así que me preguntaba si no querrías acompañarme este sábado a ver el partido, y dependiendo del resultado, a la fiesta de celebración o derrota, ¿qué opinas?

—¿Uh? —Distraído mientras observaba a Sirius retraerse sobre sí mismo como si Eddy no existiera, hundiendo más y más el rostro en su avena hasta que su cabello casi acabara en el plato, Remus tuvo un sobresalto cuando la mano de Pritchard tocó su hombro y pidió una respuesta—. ¿Qué?

—¿Vendrás conmigo a ver el partido Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff? Como una cita, quiero decir.

—Oh.

—¡Ohhh! —Escuchó James, y su reacción exagerada puso a Remus en apuros—. Pensé que venías por las bombas apestosas, Pritchard. Te dije ayer que las tendría en unos días más.

—Ya, pero ayer encontré algo mejor y ahora estoy aquí por eso —dijo Eddy sin cortarse ni un pelo, y el toque de su mano en el hombro de Remus se intensificó—. ¿Qué dices?

—Sí, Remus —gruñó Sirius, alzando sus ojos de la avena y mirándolo con cierto rencor—, ¿qué dices de la invitación que aquí nuestro queridísimo amigo Pritchard te ha hecho?

Por debajo de la mesa hubo movimiento, y Remus adivinó sin problemas que James había pateado a Sirius y que éste había hecho lo mismo en venganza.

—Uhm… —Remus se tomó un par de segundos para analizar aquella proposición que sin duda venía propiciada por la sesión de besos a la que él y Eddy se habían entregado la noche anterior, y que por estar disgustado con Sirius por su comportamiento, no había tenido oportunidad de analizar por su cuenta. Tanto en el porqué de sus acciones, como en haberlo disfrutado, así como también en la parte que le correspondía a Sirius, todo era una incógnita.

Remus, el Remus habitual que era cauteloso y no quería crear conflicto se habría negado de manera amable a salir con Eddy a lo que a todas luces era una cita con interés más allá de lo meramente platónico, pero ese Remus tenía una hora de entrada y de salida que correspondía a los ciclos lunares, y en ese momento estaba ausente, y había dejado a cargo a ese otro Remus que le hacía honor a su apellido y estaba listo para la aventura sin importarle qué clase de reacción obtuviera a cambio de Sirius. O mejor dicho, en búsqueda de una nueva oposición por parte de éste…

—Me encantaría —dijo Remus con naturalidad—. ¿El sábado entonces?

—A las 9, aquí mismo después de desayunar —confirmó Eddy, y antes de abandonar la mesa de Gryffindor y dirigirse a la propia, besó a Remus en la mejilla.

Tras su partida, fue James quien rompió el silencio.

—Wow, ok… Wow… ¿Significa esto que…? —Pausa—. Ayúdame, Sirius.

Sirius resopló, y su cabello por fin rozó la superficie del cuenco de avena del que comía, pero no dijo nada.

—¿También te gustan los chicos, Remus? —Preguntó Peter, que por una vez supo mantenerse como el más maduro del grupo.

Remus estuvo a punto de asentir, con un rostro en mente, pero su cuerpo de congeló. —Puede ser —murmuró con un hilo de voz—. No lo había considerado hasta anoche. —Lo cual era una mentira, una enorme y gorda mentira, pero antes tendrías que aplicarle el cruciatus para conseguir que lo confesara.

—¿Pero era Eddy Pritchard el que te gustaba, el que te hizo darte cuenta de eso? —Preguntó James en un susurro, pues a pesar de su curiosidad, eso no restaba que a su alrededor había más personas y tal vez Remus no quisiera ser tan abierto al respecto como lo había sido Sirius.

—No —dijo Remus, un tanto remolón—. Eddy no.

—¿Así que Pritchard estaba en el lugar y momentos equivocado? —Inquirió Sirius, y su tono de voz no dejó posibilidad de duda acerca de lo mal que encontraba aquello.

—Sirius… —Le previno James.

—¿Y qué si a nuestro Moony también le gustan los chicos? Genial, simplemente genial… —Ironizó, y a Remus aquel comentario le sentó mal—. Gran manera de hacérnoslo saber, en serio.

Y sin darle oportunidad a Remus de responder o a sus amigos de intervenir, Sirius dejó su plato de avena a medio comer y se marchó.

Una salida triunfante como pocas, en donde consiguió mantener el mentón en alto, y a desconocimiento de ellos, las lágrimas a raya.

Porque no iba a poder soportar compartir dormitorio con Sirius si continuaban así, luego de al menos una hora en que se cercioró de que los ronquidos de Peter y los balbuceos de James correspondían al sueño, Remus saltó de su cama y se dirigió con paso firme a la de Sirius… Donde se quedó paralizado y con el brazo extendido sin llegar a rozar las cortinas que por esa noche estaban cerradas.

Remus consideró el darse media vuelta y marchar de vuelta a su cama, pero también tenía bien claro que si seguía dejando pasar el tiempo cada vez sería más difícil darle solución a todo aquel asunto, e igual que con las pociones asquerosas que tenía que deglutir luego de cada luna llena por cortesía de Madame Pomfrey, lo mejor era hacerlo rápido y sin pensarlo.

Bajo ese pensamiento, Remus le dio un tirón a las cortinas y se introdujo a la cama de Sirius, aprovechando la oscuridad que reinaba ahí para controlar mejor su nerviosismo.

—¿Sirius?

Silencio.

—¿Padfoot?

Una tenue exhalación.

—Sé que estás despierto —dijo Remus—. Lo supe desde un inicio porque no estás roncando como acostumbras cuando duermes de verdad.

—Yo no ronco —replicó éste.

—Lo haces, y es peor que Peter porque no hay hechizo silenciador que te sirva del todo, pero no importa. Yo, uhm…

—¿Venías a disculparte?

—No exactamente. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Lo que ocurrió anoche entre Eddy y yo no es asunto tuyo en lo absoluto y-…

—Vale, soy yo el que lo siente. Por haber actuado tan…

—¿Tan?

Sirius resopló. —No lo sé. Lo único que tuve claro en ese momento fue que tenía que intervenir o…

—¿O?

Sirius gruñó. —Esta noche no me siento con la cabeza suficiente para finalizar mis oraciones, ¿vale? Todavía tengo resaca de la fiesta de ayer, y eso no es bueno.

—Entonces…

—¿No podemos sólo olvidar que anoche actué como un idiota y que ahora tuve una repetición durante la cena? No me importa si además eres… ¿Gay? ¿Bi? Ahora que lo pienso, jamás lo aclaraste…

—Ni yo lo tengo claro —murmuró Remus—, así que mejor no preguntes.

—Da igual. ¿Podemos tan sólo olvidar que todo esto de las últimas veinticuatro horas ocurrió? No tu salida del armario, sino… lo otro. Mi mal comportamiento.

—Ok —accedió Remus, quien al igual que Sirius prefería cuanto antes pasar de página y no adentrarse más en aquello que requería su atención pero a lo que a la vez prefería no otorgársela.

—¿Amigos?

—Amigos.

Y porque la noche era fría y Remus ya había calentado la mitad de la cama de Sirius con su cuerpo, éste le invitó a quedarse y Remus aceptó.

La cita entre Remus y Eddy comenzó puntual a las nueve del siguiente sábado, cuando luego de desayunar en sus respectivas mesas se reunieron a la salida y siguieron a las dos grandes multitudes de azul y amarillo que iban armando alboroto hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Dicha fuera la verdad, Remus no estaba nada interesado en asistir a otro partido de Quidditch, siendo los de Gryffindor a los únicos a los que podían convencerlo de estar presente y porque James era uno de sus jugadores estrella, y desde el año pasado el capitán, sin olvidar mencionar que de vez en cuando Sirius podía llegar a sustituir al bat a alguien si era necesario, pero por regla general él pasaba de estar en las grandes y fingiendo emoción por un juego del cual cada vez tenía que volver a memorizar las reglas.

El que su presencia se contara ahí era todo un suceso, y a su consideración habría que tomarle más en cuenta que estuviera ahí como un espectador más de un partido de Quidditch que la mano que en esos momentos tenía sujeta con Eddy a pesar de las miradas de curiosidad que se veían entre el grupo de Ravenclaws entre los que se habían sentado.

—Hey, Lupin —saludó a Remus otro prefecto con el que éste tenía amistad—. Pensaba que no te gustaba asistir a los partidos de Quidditch.

—Y no me gusta —confirmó éste. Los ojos del Ravenclaw se fijaron en su mano, que conectaba con la de Eddy, y su gesto lo dijo todo.

—En ese caso disfruta del partido, con suerte y se alarga por un par de horas.

—Que Merlín te escuche —dijo Eddy, reduciendo el espacio que quedaba entre él y Remus en la banca hasta que fuera mínimo.

Aunque en sí a Remus no le daba corte alguno estar ahí, rodeado de alumnos de Ravenclaw y fingiendo interés en el partido que recién comenzaba, por no mencionar que los cuchicheos que se escuchaban a su alrededor lo involucraban a él y a Eddy, lo que sí le ponía de nervios era la vaga sensación de servirse observado… Y no tardó en sospechar que alguno de sus amigos (o todos) estuvieran por ahí al acecho debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James y espiando su salida.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Eddy luego de algunos minutos—. Te noto distraído. ¿Ya tan pronto te aburriste del partido? Sé que no eres fan, y Ravenclaw no es tu casa, pero es casi como si prefirieras estar en detención que aquí.

—No —mintió Remus con soltura—. Sólo estaba pensando en… cosas.

—Ah, vale. Pues si el partido termina con un puntaje a nuestro favor y ganamos, podría llevarte a conocer mi sala común y… —Eddy apretó los dedos, y la invitación fue precisa: Después se besarían como habían hecho apenas un par de días atrás—. ¡Ouch!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Algo me… Espera —soltó de pronto Eddy su mano y se inspeccionó el cuello—. Juraría que algo me… No sé, fue como un pinchazo.

—¿En serio? —Inquirió Remus, entrecerrando los ojos—. Oye, Eddy. ¿Podrías traerme un vaso con chocolate caliente? Creo que los están vendiendo allá abajo, y con este frío se antoja…

—Por supuesto —accedió éste, abandonando su sitio en las gradas y bajando por el pasillo al sitio al que Remus se refería, donde unas chicas de séptimo curso vendían bebidas calientes y un par de pastelillos para recolectar dinero para un próximo viaje escolar.

Apenas Eddy se alejó unos metros, Remus gruñó por lo bajo. —¿Sirius? ¿Eres tú, Sirius Black? Porque de James sólo lo sospecharía si viniera contigo, y Peter no caería en esas bajezas.

La tarima en la que estaba sentado crujió, y al instante tuvo la sensación Remus de que alguien se había sentado en el asiento que antes ocupara Eddy.

—Soy yo —dijo la voz de Sirius—, y no creí ser tan obvio.

—Y no lo habrías sido de no ser porque le lanzaste un hechizo a Eddy. ¿Pero qué te pasa? —Siseó con enojo, lanzando un manotazo al aire y golpeando a su amigo aunque sin saber en dónde. Al diablo si los demás espectadores pensaban que estaba loco por hablar a solas y pelear con el aire—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No estaba pensando. Sólo… Pritchard no me cae bien. Es bueno para conseguir artículos exclusivos de Zonko y James lo considera un buen contacto, pero a mí me resulta insufrible.

—Genial. Nadie te pide que salgas con él, es válido, pero yo estoy en una cita con Eddy y apreciaría si no interfirieras.

—Vamos, Moony…

Pese a que no había estado muy entusiasmado en su salida con Eddy y sólo había accedido a acompañarle porque sentía curiosidad de qué le había motivado a besarlo días atrás y quería corroborar si había sido efecto del escaso firewhisky que había consumido o algo más profundo que eso, el hecho de que Sirius estuviera ahí, espiándolos y de paso atacando a Eddy desde la protección de la capa de invisibilidad de James, hizo que Remus se obstinara en llevar a cabo esa cita con todo el rigor que le era requerido para cumplir como una. Le molestara o no a Sirius, ahora pensaba cumplirlo a rajatabla.

—Vete, Sirius —masculló Remus, a tiempo para vislumbrar a Eddy subiendo los escalones de las gradas y con dos vasos de chocolate caliente hasta el borde y que iba cuidando con extrema precaución para no tener derrames.

—Pero…

—Vete. Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva de mi cita.

Si hubo o no una respuesta, Remus jamás la escuchó, y ya que Eddy pasó a ocupar el asiento en donde Sirius se había sentado, supuso también que se habían librado de aquel mal tercio.

Y así, el resto de su día, estuvo libre de intromisiones.

Remus no volvió a la torre de Gryffindor sino hasta cerca de medianoche, de la mano de Eddy, y con los labios turgentes después de haberse pasado la tarde completa y parte de la noche celebrando la victoria de Ravenclaw sobre Hufflepuff con una intensa sesión de morreo en un rincón privado de su sala común.

De si eran algo o no, Remus no tenía ni la menor idea. Es más, sospechaba que no eran sus intenciones, así como tampoco las de Eddy, que caminaba con él por los corredores en absoluto silencio e iba cabizbajo.

De antemano se preparó Remus para una charla de rechazo aderezada con “no somos compatibles” y “es sólo atracción física” en donde acordarían tomar caminos separados a pesar de lo bien que lo habían pasado besándose en las últimas horas, pues por el resto eran tan opuestos que no encajaban de ningún otro modo. Ni compartían gustos, ni ideas, ni había saltado ninguna clase de conexión entre ambos, así que lo más prudente sería olvidarse de lo ocurrido en la última semana y cambiar de página.

Remus había incluso visualizado la despedida frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando Eddy apretó su mano y le sorprendió como nunca.

—Así que… ¿Somos novios?

—¿Qué?

—Es decir, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

—Eddy…

—No diré que somos el uno para el otro, pero… ha sido una tarde agradable para los dos. No intentes negarlo.

—Yo, bueno… no —dijo Remus, que todavía sentía el labio inferior sensible a todos los besos que Eddy le había dado—. Pero…

—¿Es por Black, verdad?

Remus se giró para encarar a Eddy cara a cara. —¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius en esto?

—Pf, y todavía lo preguntas... —Eddy amagó el poner los ojos en blanco—. Si tengo que decirlo, entonces mi concepto de ti cambiará drásticamente. No. Mira, Remus… Si no quieres que seamos novios, vale, lo entenderé. Creí que podríamos intentarlo y ya está, pero si prefieres olvidarlo, lo entiendo. Sin rencores.

Confundido como pocas veces en la vida, Remus actuó no por raciocinio sino por instinto cuando decidió que Sirius no podía interferir así en su vida amorosa, y aunque él mismo no entendía a qué hacía referencia Eddy al sacar su nombre a colación y todavía le quedaba por procesar las acciones de su amigo con respecto a su repentino interés acerca de con quién se besaba, tomó ahí mismo una decisión.

—Sí.

—¿Uh?

—Seamos novios.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿No lo decías tú antes cuando me lo pediste?

—Yo… Remus. —Eddy parpadeó, y luego sonrió—. Sí.

—Genial.

—Muy bien.

—Entonces…

Entonces Eddy lo besó, y de la despedida que Remus creyó que incluiría un “olvidemos lo que ocurrió” se transformó en “nos vemos mañana para salir juntos de paseo.” Por descontado que Sirius no estaría de acuerdo, y a Remus le daría un corte tremendo tener que notificarles a James y a Peter que a partir de ese momento tenía novio, pero se olvidó de todo cuando una de las manos de Eddy rozó su cintura, y la otra subió por su espalda.

A ese beso en el que Remus no opuso resistencia en quedar de espaldas al frío muro mientras por dentro ardía de calor siguieron otros más, que habrían de mantenerlos entretenidos por horas, de no ser porque de pronto el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, y Sirius, con la varita en alto en una mano y el mapa del merodeador en la otra salió, y sin batir una pestaña haló a Remus del cuello de su suéter hacia dentro y de paso ignoró a Eddy igual que si se tratara de una pila enorme y maloliente de excremento de hipogrifo.

—¡Pero qué… Oh, Sirius! —Resopló Remus, pero era demasiado tarde, y ya estaba adentro de la torre de Gryffindor y no alcanzó a despedirse de Eddy—. ¡¿Pero cuál es tu problema exactamente?!

—Ninguno —dijo Sirius, que lo soltó y dio media vuelta—. Pero es tarde, y… Lo que sea.

—No es ‘lo que sea’ para mí —reclamó Remus enojado, pero Sirius lo ignoró, y pasando de él subió de vuelta a los dormitorios.

Atrás quedó Remus, frustrado, aunque sin saber definir el por qué.

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- E de Escisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, y el angst del capítulo se multiplica. Como dije antes, esperen un poco que en mí queda que Remus y Sirius tengan su final feliz a como dé lugar.

**5.- E de Escisión.**

Porque de antemano habían implantado entre ellos la regla de no involucrar a terceros cuando dos dentro del grupo de los merodeadores peleaban, fue que tanto James como Peter mantuvieron su distancia y no metieron las narices donde no se les llamaba.

Aunque al cabo de una semana después de su desaguisado Remus y Sirius todavía tenían dificultades para verse a los ojos, ni James ni Peter se vieron envueltos, ya fuera tomando bandos o interviniendo a menos de que sus amigos se lo pidieron (lo cual no fue el caso) por lo que su habitual grupo ruidoso se vio reducido a conversaciones escuetas, casi siempre en voz baja, y plagadas de palabras sin decir entre los involucrados.

Al final fue Peter quien se acercó a hablar con Remus mientras hacía James lo propio con Sirius, y la conversación que mantuvieron ellos dos en un viejo sofá de la torre de Gryffindor y al lado del fuego, confundió más a Remus de lo que ya estaba.

—Preferiría no hacer esto, pero la tensión entre nosotros por las nubes, así que… —Exhaló Peter, y posó su vista sobre su regazo—. ¿Sabes que Sirius está arrepentido por su comportamiento, verdad?

—Ajá.

—¿Y que se disculparía él mismo de no ser por su tonto orgullo?

—Ajá.

—¿Y que de pronto salir con Marlene McKinnon a pesar que de antemano ya la había descartado como material de novia es su manera de contraatacar el que tú seas novio de Eddy Pritchard?

Remus se quedó con la boca abierta y listo para el tercer ‘ajá’ de rigor que ni por asomo había sido necesario como él creía. En su lugar…

—Pete…

—James me previno de no hablar de más, de darles su tiempo y dejar que todo esto se desenvolviera sin intervención nuestra porque podría acarrear funestas resoluciones, pero si bien creo que tiene razón en el caso de Sirius, contigo es… diferente —finalizó con suspiro tan profundo que sus hombros se hundieron—. Eres el más listo de todos nosotros en esta área, Remus, y me cuesta comprender cómo puedes ser tan ciego cuando se trata de… esto. De ti, y de Sirius. Juntos.

—Yo no… Peter… No sé de qué-… —Intentó Remus escudarse de Peter y de sí mismo detrás de una puerta que estaba amenazando con abrirse, le gustara o no lo que se encontrara atrás de ella.

—Sí lo sabes —le interrumpió Peter con un tono de voz que no admitía réplicas, que no era el suyo natural, pero que su amigo había sacado para hacer permanecer su punto—. Te lo dije claro en aquel baño muggle de Londres el verano pasado… ¿Recuerdas qué fue?

—“Si vas a actuar celoso, al menos reconoce por qué” —recitó Remus palabra por palabra sin identificar que lo hacía, pues en su interior había quedado aquella oración grabada a fuego en su alma, así como el significado oculto que en ningún momento había querido reconocer porque… Era demasiado doloroso.

—Ahora Sirius está en tus zapatos —dijo Peter, que tentativo posó su mano en la rodilla de Remus para darle el consuelo que él mismo necesitaba para estar ahí, llevando a cabo esa tarea ingrata para la cual no se sentía preparado en lo absoluto—. Sirius siente celos de que salgas con Eddy Pritchard como novios.

—No.

—Sí. Y es tan transparente que James lo sabe, y seguro que no es el único…

—Oh, Merlín —masculló Remus, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y escondiendo así la vergüenza que le embargaba hasta la última fibra.

¿Cómo era que habían llegado a ese punto? Porque creer siquiera que Sirius estuviera celoso… Sirius no era esa clase de persona, y punto final. Sirius nunca había tenido motivos de sentir celos de nadie más. Él por su cuenta lo tenía todo: El aspecto, el carisma, el porte, y hasta hace poco el dinero, pero no era como si se hubiera valido de eso o de su apellido para ganarse el favor de nadie. Por su cuenta lo había conseguido. Y que Peter pretendiera que Sirius sentía celos en algo que involucraba a Remus era… risible. Simplemente absurdo, a consideración de Remus, que deseó no adentrarse más en aquellos pensamientos pero no pudo conseguirlo.

Aquella tarde en Londres cuando Sirius les presentó a Cecil, en verdad había sentido celos… Indescriptibles celos que a la vuelta de las siguientes semanas reconoció no como celos de que Sirius tuviera a Cecil, sino que Cecil tuviera la atención y el tiempo de Sirius, que juntos pasearan por la ciudad, divirtiéndose y creando memorias únicas. Besándose y… llevando a cabo otras actividades ante las cuales la desembocada imaginación de Remus transformaba en encuentros idílicos que le hacían doler tanto el pecho. No un dolor agónico y recrudecido como el de sus transformaciones mensuales, sino más sosegado, de carrera larga, y que le atacaba en los momentos más inesperados y venía acompañado de una gruesa capa de melancolía.

—Remus… —Atrajo de vuelta Peter su atención, y éste se recompuso lo mejor que pudo al discretamente corroborar que el área debajo de sus ojos estuviera seca y libre de cualquier mancha incriminatoria de humedad antes de alzar la mirada y enfrentarse a su amigo—. Te gusta Sirius.

—Yo…

—No es una pregunta. Te gusta, ¿vale?, y no estoy hablando del sentido platónico de gustarse como amigos y todo eso. Incluso si no te has dado cuenta, es una verdad ineludible para quienes te conocemos. Hablo de… la manera en que lo miras en las mañanas cuando se cambia de ropa, de lo mucho que te afecta cuando se acerca para susurrarte algo al oído, e incluso…

«Creo que prefiero no escucharlo», pensó Remus con apuro, pero ya que Peter no era experto en oclumancia y además parecía determinado a llegar al fondo de aquel asunto, sus súplicas fueron en vano.

—… del color de tus ojos cuando lo ves con alguien más.

—¿Qué? —Susurró Remus, que había esperado en lugar de eso un comentario obsceno acerca de las veces que se había tragado el nombre de Sirius mientras se masturbaba ya tarde en la noche detrás de las cortinas de su cama.

—No sé si James lo haya visto con la misma intensidad que yo, pero… —Peter se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordisqueó la uña del dedo índice—. A veces, cuando veías a Sirius con Demian Kiyoki tus ojos…

—¿Qué, Peter? —Exigió Remus su respuesta.

—Tus ojos cambian de forma, también un poco de color. No drásticamente, pero… Es diferente. Es como si fueras y no fueras tú a la vez.

—Es el lobo —musitó Remus, quien recordaba con dolorosa precisión los momentos a los que Peter hacía referencia, pues él mismo sentía bullir de su interior el deseo por intervenir, reclamar a Sirius como suyo usando para ello sus colmillos y zarpas, y la vista se le agudizaba de tal manera en que su amigo se convertía en el objetivo, y el resto sólo en incordios por eliminar…

—No estoy diciendo que pierdas el control, pero… Sería bueno que lo tuvieras en consideración antes de que veas a Sirius con McKinnon y decidas que ella merece tener una nueva boca a la altura de la garganta. A Sirius seguro que no le importaría tener otro sitio más dónde meter su lengua pero…

Remus gruñó, y Peter calló.

—Sólo pensé que debías saberlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde —dijo Peter antes de ponerse de pie y darle a Remus tiempo y espacio para reflexionar.

Y atrás quedó Remus, indeciso si la elección de Peter por retirarle la venda de los ojos había sido acertada o un gravísimo error. Que por su parte podía decirlo… se sentía como eso último.

Muy a pesar de las buenas intenciones que tuvieron James y Peter para inmiscuirse entre la pelea de Remus y Sirius, su intervención cayó en saco roto cuando la siguiente luna llena se interpuso justo al día siguiente en domingo, y la transformación de ese mes se contó como la peor en lo que iba del curso escolar.

De las aventuras que vivieron esa noche, Remus sólo se enteró hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Peter pasó a entregarle una bolsa con dulces de parte de todos ellos (“Y todos incluye a Sirius, fue él quien puso la mayor parte”, clarificó Peter) y le contó que entre sus momentos más destacados de la noche había sido el querer morderle una pierna a un centauro y llevarse con ello una patada en el hocico que lo lanzó impelido varios metros de distancia en un amasijo de pelos y aullidos de dolor.

—Eso explica la marca de herradura en el rostro —murmuró Remus, que se había visto reflejado en un espejo de camino al sanitario, y su aspecto le había asustado.

—James intentó impedírtelo, pero saltaste por encima de su lomo, así que Sirius tuvo que ir detrás de ti, y al parecer no te gusta que el beta de tu manada intente desafiar tu autoridad como alfa.

—No, al lobo no le gustaría nada eso —masculló Remus, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y deseando como nunca que esa maldición mensual suya desapareciera. Pero claro, la vida no funcionaba así, y las consecuencias a las que tenía que atenerse luego de sus correrías nocturnas no podían estar del todo exentas de accidentes.

—Al menos no te rompiste nada serio con esa patada. Y Madame Pomfrey pudo hacerse cargo del resto… Ten —le entregó una barra de chocolate de la que primero se guardó un trozo para sí y no compartir—. Tienes un aspecto terrible, Rem.

—Jo, pues muchas gracias —dijo éste de mal humor, que no tardó en desvanecerse cuando el chocolate entró en contacto con su lengua y se deshizo—. Oh, rico.

—Puedes agradecérselo a Sirius. Fue él quien hizo un viaje especial a Honeydukes para surtir la bolsa. Creo que pensó que te reconfortaría tener un poco de chocolate para borrar el mal sabor de las pociones curativas.

—¿Sirius no vino a verme?

—Sí, pero estabas dormido. Madame Pomfrey le echó la bronca por un par de cortes que se hizo, pero James consiguió hacerle creer que habían luchado a duelo y que no era nada serio. Ahora deben estarse preparando para clase… Yo debería hacer lo mismo —dijo Peter tras consultar su reloj de bolsillo—, es casi la hora.

—No puedo decir que siento envidia de ustedes —dijo Remus en voz baja, pues las mañanas de los lunes tenían pociones dobles con los Slytherin, y si ya bastante estresante era esa materia, peor era en el caso de tener que estarse cuidando de posibles sabotajes de sus compañeros. Mejor sería quedarse en cama y convaleciente, a pesar de que eso le implicara tener que presentar una reposición en una de sus horas libres, que tener que acudir a clase con las costillas doliéndole como si la patada del centauro no sólo le hubiera dado en la cara.

—Descansa y procura reponerte, Remus —se despidió Peter de él, dejando la bolsa con chocolates sobre la mesita que éste tenía al lado de la cabecera—. Volveremos más tarde.

—Ok, gracias —dijo Remus con un nudo de tensión por el plural de su promesa, pues aunque la noche anterior como lobo y Sirius como Padfoot ninguno de los dos había dado muestras de tener conflicto con el otro, Remus tenía claro que sería diferente una vez que se vieran cara a cara como humanos.

A solas y de vuelta con sus pensamientos y su dolor, Remus casi lamentó la soledad de la enfermería porque eso implicaba un buen número de horas de reflexión que prefería postergar. Si tan sólo Madame Pomfrey no le hubiera dado una poción para mantenerse despierto habría podido eludir aquello, pero como ella misma le había explicado, los golpes en la cabeza eran serios, y primero tenía que cerciorarse de que no se tratara de una contusión, así que a fuerzas tenía que permanecer consciente y esperar a la tarde para ser dado de alta.

Si al menos tuviera un libro con el cual distraerse… Y como si se tratara de una invocación, Remus comprendió de pronto que no estaba a solas cuando el ligerísimo sonido de una respiración lo puso en alerta.

—¿James? —Susurró tentativo al aire.

—No, soy… yo —apareció la cabeza de Sirius por debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, ya listo para asistir a clases y expresión contrita que para nada camuflaba los innumerables heridas que tenía en el rostro.

—¡Sirius! —Exclamó Remus, y su amigo bajó la cabeza—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Fui yo el que te hizo esos cortes, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! —Replicó Sirius con vehemencia, reduciendo los pasos que los separaban antes de irse a colocar al lado de Remus—. Fue un tonto arbusto que se cruzó por mi camino.

—Pero…

—Vale, que el que me lanzó a ese arbusto en primer lugar fuiste tú, pero era mejor eso que no intervenir y dejar que el centauro volviera a golpearte así que… Tomé mi decisión y no me arrepiento.

—Gracias —musitó Remus—. De hecho, gracias también por los chocolates. Peter me lo contó.

—Ah, rata traicionera tenía que ser —masculló Sirius entre dientes, aunque sin verdadero rencor—. ¿Y cómo te sientes, Moony? Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que te daría de alta apenas acaben las clases de hoy, así que tan malo no puede ser, pero me gustaría más que fueras tú quien me lo contara.

—Pues… —Remus se llevó una mano al rostro, justo al mentón donde tenía la marca de una pezuña incrustada al rojo vivo—. He tenido peores transformaciones…

—Seh…

Y la lista era larga: Dislocaciones, fracturas (algunas incluso expuestas), inconsciencia, cortes profundos, pérdida abundante de sangre, incluso autocanibalismo… Una patada en el rostro no era el menor de sus problemas, pero ni por asomo se acercaba a los peores.

—Y seguro que desaparece sin dejar una marca permanente —murmuró Sirius, haciendo aparecer uno de sus brazos, que redujo la distancia entre él y Remus al acercarse y tocarle el rostro—. No querríamos que Eddy Pritchard pensara que esto es permanente, ¿o sí? Porque arruinaría la preciosa imagen que tiene de ti.

Remus torció la boca y desvió el rostro, alejándolo del roce de su amigo.

—Lo siento —enunció Sirius a pesar de no despegar los dientes y con expresión de preferir recibir una bludger directo en la boca que proseguir—. No hubo oportunidad de hacer antes las paces porque… —E hizo un gesto vago con la mano en donde dejaba claro que la luna llena había sido más poderosa y prioritaria que una tonta pelea entre adolescentes—. Como sea, admito que fue mi culpa…

—Wow, un Black confesando sus errores —ironizó Remus.

—… y estoy dispuesto a enmendar mis faltas —finalizó Sirius, bajando con cada palabra su tono de voz hasta que se convirtió en un delgado hilo que por poco Remus no escuchó.

Pero lo hizo, y aunque no fue fuerte al menos sí fue claro.

Del enojo que había sentido en las gradas del campo de Quidditch no quedaba nada, y en cambio lo que Peter le dijera en la sala común de Gryffindor todavía perduraba, por lo que Remus se debatió entre perdonar a Sirius por algo que ya no le importaba y explicar sus razones, o fingir normalidad y callarse. Que como medida cobarde que no lo hacía merecedor de pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor, escogió la segunda.

—Me compraste chocolate.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

—Mmm…

—Remus.

—Sirius —se interrumpieron al mismo tiempo, y a ambos sonrieron con timidez por el _impasse_ que acababan de sufrir.

Quizá, de haber tenido tiempo habrían podido hablar y ser honestos consigo mismo y con el otro; Sirius estaba vulnerable para ello, y Remus igual desde su lecho de convalecencia, pero entonces Madame Pomfrey se hizo notar con pisadas por la enfermería, y el momento, así como esa charla pendiente, quedó postergado hasta una próxima vez sin agendar.

Antes de marcharse, Sirius tocó una última vez a Remus en la mejilla y le dejó un libro de novela fantástica que había conseguido sacar de la biblioteca, y sin más desapareció de vuelta bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Remus estaba seguro que su retraso a pociones le acarrearía por lo menos el castigo de lavar los calderos sucios al final del día, pero no fue en eso en lo que pensó a lo largo de la mañana, mientras se tocaba el rostro, no donde la señal de las pezuñas del centauro había dejado su huella, sino en la pequeña porción de piel que Sirius había acariciado y marcado con sus dedos.

Extrañamente… Sospechaba que serían esos dedos y no la pezuña, los que dejarían una cicatriz (que aunque invisible) sería más perdurable en él.

Remus ahora estaba seguro de ello.

Remus no volvió a su dormitorio sino hasta la tarde de ese lunes, con un brazo alrededor de su centro para ir cuidando sus costillas y el rostro bajo para tener que dar la excusa boba de haberse golpeado la cara al caer en las escaleras, y a su entrada descubrió muy para su alarma que sus compañeros de habitación no estaban ahí salvo por uno… Sirius.

—Moony, ¿qué haces aquí? —Se apresuró Sirius a acercarse a él—. Madame Pomfrey dijo que te daría de alta hasta la hora de la cena. De hecho, pensaba ir por ti —agregó lo último en voz baja.

—No es necesario —desestimó Remus sus buenas intenciones, deseando tan sólo posponer su reconciliación a favor de recostarse en su cama y dormir por las siguientes doce horas. Pese a que eso era lo que había hecho en todo el día y seguro que tenía deberes para mañana, a Remus no le podía importar menos en esos instantes la escuela y sus tareas. Sólo tenía ojos para su cama, que en esos momentos lucía mullida y apetecible como nunca antes.

—Pero-…

—Apártate, Padfoot —gruñó Remus de manera poco característica para él a esas alturas del mes.

Antes de las transformaciones y conforme la luna se iba llenando en el firmamento, también lo hacía el carácter recio y salvaje de Remus, llegando incluso a comportarse grosero, malhumorado y agresivo, a pesar de los esfuerzos por éste de contenerse. En cambio, pasada la luna llena, su humor se transformaba en tranquilidad, paciencia y absoluta serenidad, que dicha fuera la verdad, no daba muestras de anidar dentro de Remus en esos momentos.

El propio Remus era consciente de aquel cambio que se operaba en él, pero con el rostro palpitándole donde la marca de la pezuña aparecía en un vivo color violáceo, era poco lo que le importaba.

En cambio, se creía capaz de apartar a Sirius con un manotazo si éste se interponía entre él y la cama.

—Vale, veo que no estás de humor para ninguna charla seria.

—No, bravo por notarlo —dijo Remus con sarcasmo, aflojando la corbata de su uniforme y dejando que se deslizara al piso sin mayor interés en su destino.

De nuevo, un comportamiento que no iba para nada con su personalidad organizada.

Sirius arqueó una ceja, pero en lugar de señalárselo, decidió ser de ayuda.

—Ok, eres un caso perdido…

—Sirius, no, uhm… —Palmeó Remus lejos de sí la mano de su amigo cuando se acercó a su camisa y le aflojó el primer botón del uniforme, pero cansado como estaba, no le quedaron fuerzas para seguir luchando cuando Sirius volvió a la carga.

—Será mejor si te estás quieto. Más fácil para mí que para ti —murmuró éste, parándose frente a Remus y procediendo a desvestirlo con rapidez y eficacia. Primero la camisa, que dobló a medias y dejó sobre el baúl que tenía Remus a los pies de su cama. Luego hizo lo mismo con la prenda que llevaba abajo, y una vez que Remus estuvo desnudo del torso, Sirius se demoró un par de segundos antes de ir a buscar un pijama con qué vestirlo de vuelta.

—Déjalo —desdeñó Remus la oferta—. Tengo mucho calor como para vestir lana o franela. Me bastará con las mantas.

—¿Seguro? —Se asombró Sirius, pues de nuevo aquella era una decisión que no iba acorde a las fases de la luna.

Con luna creciente, Remus se convertía en una máquina de generar calor, llegando incluso a dormir desnudo tras la privacidad de sus cortinas y sin importarle las sábanas porque el cuerpo le ardía durante esos días. Sus amigos habían aprendido de ello a revisar el calendario y cerciorarse primero de que Remus estuviera decente antes de descorrer las cortinas de su cama. Por el caso contrario, con luna menguante era más común en Remus pasar frío incluso en las noches de mayo y junio, arropado bajo un cobertor que desde primer año traía consigo desde casa y que se negaba a cambiar por uno nuevo a pesar de que el viejo tenía las orillas deshilachadas y el color desvaído de tanto uso y lavadas.

—Siento que podría nadar en el lago ahora mismo —farfulló Remus, llevándose las manos a los pantalones y luchando contra su cinturón.

—Yo lo hago —se ofreció Sirius, deslizando la hebilla sin problemas y después desabotonando el botón de la pretina y bajando la cremallera—. Listo.

Remus dio un paso al frente, y sus pantalones quedaron atrás, hechos un ovillo en el suelo.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró para sí, libre de las prendas y el calor agobiante que sentía con ellas puestas.

Sirius pareció coincidir con él al observarlo fijamente con la pupila devorando el gris de sus ojos, y haciendo gala de la seguridad que acompañaba ser un Black (por mucho que rezongara de ello e intentara modificarlo de su personalidad), posó la palma de su mano abierta sobre el pecho de Remus y dio su veredicto.

—En verdad estás caliente.

—Duh —gruñó Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es casi como si tuvieras fiebre…

—Lo dudo, Madame Pomfrey no me habría dado de alta si fuera el caso —dijo Remus, apartándose de Sirius y también del roce de su mano, que dejó una huella fresca sobre su piel.

—Deberías descansar.

—Eso intento, créeme, pero te interpones en mi camino —gruñó Remus de vuelta, y se dirigió a su cama, en donde se dejó caer con un quejido sobre el colchón.

Porque pese a lo mucho que deseaba en esos momentos estar recostado e inconsciente, su cuerpo todavía se resentía por la transformación y las heridas sufridas en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y ninguna cantidad de pociones analgésicas podía eliminarlas por completo. De ahí que Remus soltara una maldición entre dientes y lamentara su mala suerte.

—¿Puedo…? —Preguntó Sirius, a quien Remus ya había olvidado.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Quieres compañía? —Preguntó Sirius, sentándose al borde de la cama y tocándole un hombro cubierto de arañones—. Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas.

—¿Qué, cinco segundos?

—Pronto pasará el calor que sientes, y entonces…

Remus cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, de tal manera en que Sirius no pudiera leer en sus facciones la verdad.

—Como quieras —dijo en lugar del “sí, por favor” que se le atoró en la garganta.

Sirius no necesitó de mayor invitación que esa, y despojándose de los zapatos, se recostó al lado de Remus pasándole cuidadoso un brazo por la cintura que con deleite recibió éste con una profunda exhalación por la nariz que acompañó sus últimos segundos de consciencia antes de quedarse dormido.

Y tal como Sirius predijo, cuando el calor abandonó su cuerpo y el frío vino a ocupar su lugar, el tener a su amigo abrazándolo por debajo de la manta con la que los recubrió a ambos fue la mejor sensación del mundo cuando a la hora de la cena James se acercó para despertarlos.

—Todavía faltan diez minutos antes de que empiece, pero…

—No molestes, Potter —farfulló Sirius con el rostro enterrado en la curva del cuello de Remus, que se limitó a sonreír perezoso.

—Pero hoy es lunes de estofado con papas. Tú favorito, Padfoot —bromeó Remus, que tras varias horas de sueño había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes después de una luna llena.

—¿Irás tú?

—Sí, ahora mismo podría comerme un caballo.

—¿O una pierna de venado?

—No hablemos de cortes selectos —rezongó James—, o empezaré a sugerirle a los elfos domésticos que economicen en los gastos de comida con carne de perro.

Y enfrascándose en una boba discusión al respecto, quedó tácito entre ellos (sobre todo entre Remus y Sirius) que estaban bien, y que cualquiera que hubiera sido su enfado con el otro, ya era cosa del pasado.

Al menos hasta próximo aviso.

Así que Remus y Sirius parcharon sus diferencias y la vida volvió a su cauce, salvo por la parte en que Eddy Pritchard continuó pidiendo salir en citas con Remus, y según Peter, en confidencia a Remus, eso fue lo que propició que Sirius aceptara de una vez por todas los intentos de Marlene McKinnon por verse a solas y conocerse mejor.

—La verdad es que se dedican a besarse a escondidas en una de las aulas del quinto piso —le confió Peter a Remus en la sala común una noche de viernes en la que su amigo tenía ya muchas horas ausente y el mismo caso aplicaba para McKinnon—. Quién lo diría…

—No era difícil de deducir —dijo Remus, pues llevaba viendo durante la última semana extrañas marcas en el cuello de Sirius. Marcas que sólo podían obedecer a una razón.

—Entonces… ¿Tú y Sirius-…?

—No hay un ‘yo y Sirius’ —interrumpió Remus a su amigo—. Todo eso fue un bobo malentendido.

—Sí claro —ironizó Peter—. Como prefieras.

Dado que esa noche Remus no se sentía como compañía agradable para nadie, Peter no tardó en captar la indirecta y retirarse a dormir cerca de las diez. Atrás quedó Remus sentado frente al fuego y disfrutando de un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca días atrás, y que por ocupar su tiempo libre con Eddy no había tenido oportunidad de terminarlo en tiempo y forma.

Con una leve mueca en los labios, Remus pensó por un instante que el encontrarse con Eddy todos los días por un par de horas en la tarde estaba haciendo mella en sus rutinas, pues aunque los dos procuraban al menos pasar algo de ese tiempo en la biblioteca y finalizando sus deberes del día, era más común que por cada cinco minutos de trabajo perdieran otros quince susurrándose toda clase de tonterías hasta que Madame Pince se hartaba de ellos y los expulsaba.

En sí Remus no iba atrasado con sus tareas, y dudaba que sus calificaciones se resintieran por el tiempo que ahora dedicaba a Eddy, pero sí lo hacían sus otros pasatiempos y… También su compañía con el resto de los merodeadores.

Sin ir más lejos, Remus ya se había perdido de participar en dos bromas dirigidas a los Slytherin, y aunque apreciaba no haber compartido las horas de detención que les habían sido asignadas por su travesura, atrás quedaba la vaga sensación de no estar incluido en el grupo como antes.

Incluso Sirius, que al igual que él pasaba gran parte de sus horas libres en compañía de McKinnon se las había ingeniado para ser parte de la planeación y ejecución de la broma, cumpliendo también con el castigo que McGonagall les había impuesto. Así que el viejo pretexto de tener pareja no aplicaba.

Con un corto suspiro, Remus desistió de fingir que leía, pues era la tercera vez que sus ojos recorrían el mismo párrafo y sin avanzar. Algo le distraía y ocupaba su mente esa noche, y no era otra cosa más que la desagradable inquietud de no saber cuánto más tardaría en aparecer Sirius a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda con las mejillas arreboladas, los labios turgentes, y a McKinnon sujeta por debajo de su brazo en gesto cómplice y familiar.

La mera imagen mental puso el estómago de Remus a hacerse nudos, y no era como si estuviera exagerando, pues era justo esa apariencia la que Sirius traería al volver a la sala común. Si lo sabría Remus, que tenía la última semana presenciando aquello y sintiéndose peor con cada ocasión.

—Pues que antes me envíen a la hoguera que volver a ver eso —masculló para sí, y cerrando su libro se encaminó escaleras arriba a su dormitorio, donde Peter ya roncaba tras la protección de sus cortinas de dosel.

Poniéndose el pijama, Remus gateó después sobre su cama y se arrebujó bajo las mantas que todavía olían a Sirius y que él se resistía a mandar lavar porque…

«Porque quizá… Quizá Peter podría decírmelo mejor de lo que yo puedo explicar ahora», pensó Remus, que justo a tiempo escuchó el ruido de pisadas entrar a la habitación y se hizo el dormido.

Sin lugar a dudas era Sirius, a quien reconoció por el sonido de sus pisadas fuertes contra el piso de piedra, pero también por su aroma a pino, jabón de limón, y un leve dejo a pelo de perro que Remus podía reconocer sin problemas pero que su amigo siempre refutaba vehemente. Incluso si… Como en esos momentos, el aroma que Remus reconocía como perteneciente sólo de Sirius se encontraba contaminado por la dulzura casi empalagosa del perfume que Marlene McKinnon utilizaba como sello distintivo y que se había impregnado sobre su amigo con igual facilidad que si se tratara de un hechizo de demarcación, para establecer así que ahora Sirius era suyo y lo reclamaba de esa manera.

Sirius no se molestó en encender ninguna luz ni hacer ningún ruido innecesario, pero se paró al lado de la cama de Remus y lo llamó por su apodo.

—¿Moony? —Pausa—. Ok. Buenas noches.

Y porque Remus habría deseado invitarlo a dormir a su lado pero no lo hizo porque entonces también tendría a McKinnon presente entre ellos, en su lugar hundió el rostro en la almohada que también olía al champú de Sirius, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, trató de buscar el sueño.

Que como venía ocurriendo cada vez más, le eludió por algunas horas más.

—… y entonces el profesor Binns anunció que a partir de mañana las clases serían en ropa interior en el lago, y que trajéramos equipo de cacería porque iríamos a buscar nosotros mismos la aventura y a crear nuestros propios relatos mágicos, cazando al calamar gigante sin varitas —finalizó Eddy su relato, y aguardó por la reacción de Remus.

—Uhm, ¿sí? Qué interesante —dijo Remus, con voz monocorde y sin prestar atención.

—¡Remus! Me estás ignorando —reclamó Eddy, quien encontraba el hecho insultante dado que antes de inventarse aquello último le había contado a Remus de una travesura que tenía planeada y que le auguraba suficientes horas de detención como para competir con la dupla de James y Sirius, y lo único que había conseguido de su parte eran desinteresados ‘uh’ y ‘ajá’.

—No. —«¿O sí?», pensó Remus, que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué le contaba Eddy minutos atrás—. Vale, sí, pero no te ignoraba, sólo estaba distraído.

—¿Qué, mi apariencia te ha distraído? —Bromeó Eddy, con todo esbozando una amplia sonrisa en donde se le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla, pero que no duró mucho porque Remus no parecía estar de ánimo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada.

—Pues algo debe ser, porque has estado callado y ni siquiera me has dejado besarte.

—No estamos a solas —dijo Remus, atento a que no eran los únicos con la idea de disfrutar la rara mañana de sol a las afueras del castillo a pesar de que ya casi estaban en diciembre y no tardaría en nevar.

—¿Y qué? No somos los únicos que se besan aquí. Antes… —Eddy frunció el ceño—. Otras veces no te ha importado que nos vean.

—Ya, pero… —Remus encogió un hombro—. Ahora no estoy de humor.

—Vale —se enfurruñó Eddy, que aunque sentado al lado de Remus, de pronto más bien pareció encontrarse a años luz de él.

Con un suspiro de resignación porque en realidad no le interesaba enmendarse (a su parecer, era Eddy el que estaba actuando en extremo sensible), Remus se giró para tratar de aplacar su enojo cuando su vista se perdió más atrás de lo que había de él. Justo en Sirius, a quien reconoció al instante a pesar del gorro y la bufanda que le cubrían gran parte del rostro, pero también a Marlene, que iba prendida de su brazo y caminaba con él por la explanada.

Igual que ocurría en cada ocasión, Remus experimentó un agudo pinchazo en el pecho, y por inercia se llevó la mano a la altura del corazón, estrujando un poco la tela del suéter que vestía esa mañana.

A Eddy no le pasó desapercibido su gesto, y se volteó para corroborar algo que ya él sospechaba.

—Así que se trata de Black, ¿eh?

—¿Qué? No —salió Remus de su trance y lo negó, pero ni siquiera consiguió sonar convincente a sus propios oídos, mucho menos a los de Eddy.

Eddy chasqueó la lengua, y con patente abatimiento en sus facciones lanzó aquella pregunta que incluso desde antes de besarse con Remus la primera vez ya despertaba su curiosidad.

—¿Tú y Sirius alguna vez-…? —Empezó, pero Remus le cortó de tajo.

—¿Por qué la gente insiste en creer que hay un ‘Sirius y yo’? Es simplemente… ridículo —exclamó Remus con el rostro ardiéndolo de un calor extraño que nada tenía que ver con el viento frío clima actual—. Somos amigos, nada más que amigos, y…

—Pero te gusta —dijo Eddy, y no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación—. Te gusta más que como amigos, y es obvio para cualquiera que tenga dos ojos al frente. Creo que incluso para Potter a pesar de que usa gafas y seguido no puede leer las letras pequeñas de la pizarra. ¿O es que me equivoco?

—Eddy…

—Remus —rebatió éste con un tono de voz frío y tajante que contrastó con el débil quejido con el que Remus había llamado antes su nombre—. Al menos sé honesto conmigo. ¿Siquiera te… gusto? ¿Sientes algo por mí? —Y ante la nulidad de Remus por abrir la boca, agregó en un susurro—: Tú y yo… ¿Qué somos?

Abatido, hundió el mentón en el pecho. —Amigos. Supongo que amigos…

—Con derechos especiales —clarificó Eddy—. Ya entiendo…

—Es que… En realidad no lo hemos hablado, y no quise dar nada por sentado.

—¿Entonces pensaste que tomarnos de la mano, besarnos, y salir en citas era sólo un comportamiento de amigos? ¡Por Merlín, Lupin! No creí que fueras tan denso. ¿Qué esperabas, una declaración? Creí que nos entendíamos mejor que eso. Porque ante mis compañeros de casa, yo siempre me refiero a ti como mi novio. ¿No haces tú lo mismo?

Remus apretó los labios, pero alcanzó a dar su escueta respuesta. —No.

—Ya veo…

—Pero ellos saben de ti, de nuestras salidas y de… nuestras actividades —dijo, guardándose de mencionar que de preferencia lo hacía lo menos posible, y sólo si no le quedaba de otra opción—. Lo estábamos pasando bien, pero no quise asumir nada ni dar por sentado algo que no era.

—Entonces… ¿Si te pido que seamos novios dirás que sí? —Preguntó Eddy, jugueteando con un hilo que de pronto había encontrado en los bajos de su jersey y que en un abrupto momento de desesperación arrancó de tajo, llevándose consigo más de lo que estaba descosido.

—Yo…

Remus se quedó con la mente en blanco y el agudo instinto de retraerse en sí mismo y huir. El lobo en su interior abrió las fauces y las cerró con un chasquido de dientes que dejaba bien en claro su parecer, y a Remus no le quedó de otra más que enfrentarse a la realidad.

—Lo siento, no —dijo, convencido de que su mejor política era la honestidad, y en honor a los buenos momentos compartidos, Eddy merecía el mismo trato.

—Entiendo.

—Pero Eddy…

—Espero no vayas a decir el clásico ‘no eres tú, soy yo’, porque francamente… Podría lanzarte alguna maldición si te atreves. Antes preferiría la verdad.

—La verdad… —Repitió Remus en voz baja y sin comprender, o no querer comprender, a qué hacía Eddy referencia, pero en honor a esa verdad, lo cierto era que si dejaba su tozudez de lado, podía vislumbrar a _la verdad_ que Eddy hacía mención caminando en la lejanía y con McKinnon del brazo.

—La verdad donde admites que hay alguien más, Lupin —dijo Eddy, que al utilizar su apellido por segunda voz ponía una barrera de protección entre ambos—, y que esa otra persona es nada más y nada menos que el chico Black de Gryffindor.

Por nervios, Remus se tragó la risa boba que le burbujeó en el cuerpo al imaginarse al otro chico Black con el que contaban en Hogwarts, pues por algo había qué especificar para no confundir a Sirius con su hermano Regulus.

—¿Y bien? —Presionó Eddy cuando Remus se mantuvo en silencio—. ¿Te gusta o no? ¿Estás enamorado de él o…?

Remus cerró los ojos, y siguiendo los dictados de su corazón, lo admitió por fin en voz alta.

—Lo estoy.

—Bien, muy bien… —Murmuró Eddy, la voz gruesa y cargada de emoción—. Es bueno saberlo. Es… —Una exhalación de resignación—. Gracias por al menos ser honesto conmigo hasta el final.

—Eddy, lo sient-…

—No... No lo digas —le cortó Eddy, tensando los hombros—. Quisiera poder darte la respuesta madura de ‘suerte y espero que lo tuyo con Black funcione’, pero… Ahora mismo sería una mentira tan grande como un gigante. En verdad me gustabas, Lupin. Me gustas… Pero tendré que superarlo. _Tendré_ qué hacerlo.

—También me gustas —dijo Remus, que al menos quería honrar su tiempo juntos con la verdad—, pero…

—Pero no soy él. A eso se resume, ¿eh? —Adivinó Eddy sin problemas, y soltó un leve quejido—. Ni hablar. Fue agradable mientras duró.

—Seh… —Una pausa, y luego Remus preguntó—: ¿Crees que podríamos quedar como amigos?

Para esos casos, Remus no estaba seguro de cuál era el protocolo a seguir. Aquella era su primera relación amorosa, y aunque en sí había carecido de muchos de los elementos para ser considerada como un noviazgo serio con todas sus letras, sí había tenido valor, y sí lo había significado todo durante las semanas que duró. A pesar de que él y Eddy no estaban destinados a permanecer juntos en el plano romántico, lo cierto era que se habían divertido, y había descubierto en él una persona incomparable a quien no quería perder del todo en su vida. De ser posible, quería al menos conservar su amistad.

—Francamente, no lo sé. Pero podríamos intentarlo. Sí, —dijo Eddy—, vamos a intentarlo.

—Gracias.

—¿Podría solo…? —Y no hubo necesidad de más palabras, porque Remus lo entendió a la perfección.

Un último beso, para paliar con él el sabor amargo que la despedida traería consigo.

Encontrándose en un punto medio, aquel fue un beso corto y tierno, sin atisbos de lengua y con mínimo movimiento. La fase de la luna favoreció a Remus, lo mismo que la tristeza a Eddy, y al separarse, se tomaron un momento para memorizar el sabor del otro, conscientes de que no habría vuelta atrás.

—Sabes a chocolate —dijo Eddy con una sonrisa que de nuevo dejó ver el hoyuelo de su mejilla, pero que no por ello encubrió el exceso de humedad en sus ojos—. Siempre quise decírtelo.

Y porque no tenía una respuesta adecuada para darle, Remus también sonrió.

Habían terminado, y ambos sabían que a la larga sería lo mejor.

Los rumores de su rompimiento con Eddy se esparcieron como fuego en la hierba seca sin que Remus tuviera claro quién se había enterado y a quién se lo había contado, pero ya que había sido una separación amistosa y que Eddy igual prometió mantenerse en contacto, no se sintió intranquilo en lo absoluto sino hasta más tarde en el día, cuando sus tres amigos se acercaron por turnos para darle sus condolencias.

—Ya vendrá la persona correcta —dijo James, subiéndose los lentes por la nariz y después entregándole una gruesa barra de chocolate—. Pritchard no era el correcto para ti. Demasiado Ravenclaw como para un Gryffindor.

—Puedo hechizarlo si prefieres, hacerle pagar por romperte el corazón —dijo Sirius en cambio con enojo contenido y listo para salir de la torre de Gryffindor para batirse a duelo con Eddy, pero Remus le puso alto con una mano en su brazo y el juramento solemne de que había sido mutuo.

También a su partida dejó una segunda barra de chocolate que Remus mordisqueó antes de reconocer que ese era suficiente dulce por un día.

El último en acercársele fue Peter, que como Remus supuso correctamente, había adivinado sin fallo lo ocurrido apenas horas atrás.

—Entonces… ¿Por fin pudiste reconocer que era Sirius por quien no podías estar con Pritchard?

—Sí —dijo Remus, que a diferencia de más temprano ese día, en esa segunda ocasión le resultó más sencillo ser honesto con sus sentimientos. Una vez expuestos y examinados a la luz, eran más claro reconocerlos y tomar una decisión al respecto.

—Sabes que los apoyaremos, ¿correcto? Porque Sirius siente lo mismo por ti, pero… No es como tú.

—No.

—Tendrá que darse cuenta por sí mismo.

—Sí.

—Que la mejor de las suertes esté contigo, Remus —dijo Peter, depositando en su regazo la tercera barra de chocolate de la tarde, que sólo entonces comprendió Remus que fungían como remedio para endulzar su ruptura amorosa, pero que en lo absoluto ayudaban a paliar la amargura de saber que eso no solucionaba su problema, ni el amargo sentimiento de no ser correspondido—. Felix Felicis y nada menos que eso.

—Gracias, Pete —murmuró Remus, y su amigo lo dejó estar.

Ahí, en silencio, y con tres barras de chocolate para las cuales no tenía antojo, Remus se hundió en la melancolía del amor no correspondido.

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- F de Festividades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y si me preguntan, es buena señal que Sirius mande al diablo a McKinnon, pero todavía falta un poco para el Wolfstar~ Aj sí, y hay un poco de Jilly así que estén preparados porque Remus y Sirius no son los únicos que sufrirán por amor en este fic.

**6.- F de Festividades.**

Aunque en un inicio la adición de Marlene McKinnon en la vida de Sirius pareció una de tantas relaciones infructíferas de las que su amigo ya había tenido por docenas en el pasado, al final resultó no ser así cuando luego de un mes seguían juntos y al parecer felices.

—Me van a provocar náuseas —se quejó James una de las últimas mañanas de diciembre en que tenían clases antes de partir para vacaciones de Navidad, y en donde Marlene había insistido sentarse con Sirius y comer con él del mismo plato igual que si se tratara de pajarillos del amor.

Sólo la presencia de otra amiga de Marlene pidiéndole a ésta ayuda con una tarea que tenían para la primera clase consiguió que Marlene soltara el brazo de Sirius y se retirara, pero incluso aunque hacía varios minutos que se marchara, el aroma dulzón de su perfume permanecía.

Remus estornudó, no por primera vez. —Déjalos. Si estuvieras en su lugar, actuarías igual.

—Sólo si se tratara de Evans —refunfuñó James sin negarlo—. Pero le diferencia estriba en que Evans y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, y Marlene es… No te ofendas, Padfoot, pero ella es temporal en tu vida. Una más de tantas por venir.

—¿Ah sí? —Inquirió Sirius con desinterés, que desde que había recuperado los cubiertos de Marlene (ella había insistido en también compartirlos) no dejaba de comer con voracidad canina.

—Da la impresión de que te está matando de hambre —dijo Peter.

—No, sólo… Quiere que hagamos más cosas juntos, es todo —dijo Sirius, llevándose a la boca un gran bocado de comida.

Remus volvió a estornudar, y Peter le tendió su pañuelo.

—Al menos deberías de pedirle que cambie de perfume —dijo James—, porque está afectando al… pequeño problema peludo de Remus.

—O que simplemente se mantenga alejada de Remus —secundó Peter.

Sirius frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, en tanto que Remus desestimó aquel efecto secundario de sensibilidad a los olores como algo pasajero. ¿Y qué si el perfume de Marlene le provocaba estornudos al por mayor? No era como si le afectara, salvo cuando Sirius estaba con ellos y ella insistía en unírseles; o cuando abrazaba a Sirius y su perfume se impregnaba en su ropa y contaminaba el dormitorio; o cuando tan sólo existía, era novia de su amigo, y los estornudos eran el menor de sus problemas cuando lo que en realidad tenía era el corazón roto.

—No es para tanto —murmuró Remus con voz gangosa antes de sonarse la nariz—. Seguro que me acostumbraré. Por cierto, ¿alguien ya avanzó en su tarea de pociones? Estoy teniendo dificultades enormes para explicar por qué el uso de ingredientes secos tiene mayor eficacia que los frescos cuando se trata de brebajes de larga duración…

Con el cambio de tema, que ninguno pasó por alto que era intencional, Remus consiguió desviar la atención de Sirius y la adición de Marlene a sus vidas a él mismo, y de esa manera pudieron tener un desayuno como cualquier otro.

Pero como era de esperarse, la calma fue efímera.

—… y le dije que no, rotundo no. Es decir, ¿no es demasiado pronto para eso? Apenas tenemos un mes saliendo, y aunque Marlene crea que es tiempo suficiente para conocer a sus padres, yo soy de la opinión contraria y-… ¡Hola, Remus! ¿Tan pronto volviste?

Cumpliendo una detención con el profesor Slughorn por haber derretido su tercer caldero en lo que iba del año escolar (cortesía de Marlene, que había insistido en hacer dupla con Sirius y lo obligó a trabajar solo), Remus estaba de vuelta en los dormitorios y con la palma de las manos en rojo vivo luego de haber limpiado el estropicio que su error había causado.

Cansado, sí, pero también enojado porque Sirius había sido salvo contadas excepciones su compañero de trabajo en pociones, su salvador si cabía decirlo, porque Remus no era tan bueno en esa asignatura como en otras, y necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir para conseguir aprobarla con una nota decente. Y el que Marlene de pronto hubiera decidido que quería trabajar con su novio no sólo había mandado al traste sus ambiciones de al menos no hacer explotar el aula, sino que también había arruinado uno de los pocos momentos en los que tenía a Sirius para sí mismo.

El colmo había sido volver a los dormitorios oliendo a productos de limpieza y con dolor en la espalda baja por tanto inclinarse para tallar, y tener además que escuchar los planes navideños de Sirius para ese año, en donde al parecer Marlene le había invitado a pasar las fiestas con ella y su familia.

—¿Y qué, vas a ir o no? —Preguntó Remus, ignorando el saludo de Sirius y yendo directo al grano.

Más temprano ese día, después de que Slughorn hubiera aplicado un hechizo de desvanecimiento para al menos lidiar con el estropicio mayor de su poción, Sirius había intentado disculparse con Remus por haberlo dejado en la estacada y con ello propiciar aquel desastre, pero éste lo había ignorado, y no habían tenido oportunidad de hacer las paces.

—Uhmmm…

—Pensé que vendrías a pasar Navidad conmigo y mis padres —dijo James, que desde los pies de su cama estaba empacando lo que necesitaría al volver a casa—. Mamá ya me envió un búho preguntando si había algo que pudiera ella cocinar que te hiciera sentir como en casa y ya le respondí que cualquier platillo sería bueno mientras no fuera comida francesa.

—Gracias, Prongs —murmuró Sirius, pero si algo era bien sabido entre ellos era su desagrado total por toda aquella clase de platillos, pues los Black, siempre _Toujours Pur_ , insistían en su preparación para ocasiones especiales.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —dijo Remus, que había caminado hasta su cama y se estaba despojando de su uniforme, que en esos momentos olía tanto a lejía que le estaba resultando incluso tan detestable como el perfume que Marlene insistía tanto en utilizar.

—Ugh, ¿puedo abrir una ventana? —Eludió Sirius por segunda vez la pregunta, abriendo entonces un resquicio por donde se colara el aire frío del exterior pero que al menos sirvió para eliminar el aroma.

—Tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo cada vez que vienes de estar con Marlene —gruñó Remus por lo bajo, pero no tanto como para pasar desapercibidos.

—Remus.

—Moony… —Le rozó Sirius la muñeca, pero éste se soltó sin problemas de su débil agarre.

—Me iré a dar una ducha, estoy del asco y me doy asco a mí mismo —ignoró Remus sus intentos de comunicación, y marchando de vuelta fuera del dormitorio porque en lo absoluto le interesaba si Sirius pasaba o no Navidad con Marlene y su familia (ni un poco, ni una pizca, completamente nada), se forzó a tragarse las repentinas ganas de llorar que de pronto le atacaron, y que le forzaron a parpadear repetidas veces para controlarse.

¿Y qué si Sirius y Marlene disfrutaban de Navidad como pareja en casa de sus padres? ¿Y qué si a cambio él tenía otra deprimente Navidad en casa de los Lupin? No era como si algo fuera a cambiar. «Pero me importa, y mucho», pensó Remus, que limpiándose el borde de los ojos con la esquina de su manga, descubrió ahí un leve rastro de perfume que le hizo sentir peor.

Remus estornudó dos veces seguidas, y con pesar descubrió que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho en el día.

Y con ello, su humor sólo se volvió más sombrío.

Navidad en casa de los Lupin estuvo aderezada con una cena modesta, un intercambio escaso de regalos, y que Remus se retirara temprano a dormir, o al menos esa fue la excusa que le dio a sus padres y en su lugar permaneció acostado hasta cerca de medianoche, cuando por fin su necesidad de Sirius pudo más que su orgullo.

Así que rebuscando en su baúl hasta dar con lo que buscaba, Remus se prometió una única vez, sólo para aliviar la nostalgia que le provocaba estar lejos de Hogwarts y sus amigos, mientras sacaba de entre el fondo de sus pertenencias una vieja camiseta de Sirius que él le había sustraído por ‘accidente’, aunque más bien con alevosía y ventaja, y de la que había fingido ignorancia cuando su amigo revolvió todo el dormitorio buscándola.

De confección muggle, un tanto andrajosa y con el estampado del frente ya deslavado luego de tantas puestas, lo que Remus apreció de la prenda no fue su forma ni color, así como tampoco la suavidad de la tela entre sus dedos, sino el aroma del cuello y la espalda, que era Sirius en su totalidad, con pino, limón, quizá hasta un poco de té negro (al favorito de su amigo en las mañanas) y la siempre tenue esencia perruna que hizo a Remus enterrar el rostro en la camiseta y aspirar profundo.

Lo mejor incluso era que olía sólo a Sirius, sin aquel asqueroso perfume dulzón de Marlene McKinnon contaminando todo, y Remus volvió a darle otra aspirada con los ojos cerrados antes de volver a guardar todo lo que había sacado de su baúl, y sin importarle que la tapa no volviera a cerrar hermética como antes, se recostó de vuelta en la cama con la camiseta de Sirius arrebujada contra su pecho y la tela del cuello a la altura de su nariz.

Con aquella presencia de Sirius a su lado, el sueño no tardó en apoderarse de él…

… sólo para recibir un despertar inesperado.

—¡Woah! —Exclamó una voz, y al instante despertó Remus, listo para atacar y huir tal como su instinto y sentidos se lo pedían.

Por un instante creyó Remus encontrarse en peligro, o pudiera ser que vulnerable y después de una de sus transformaciones, pero el terror sólo duró una fracción de segundo, y entonces recordó que eran vacaciones, que la luna llena todavía estaba dos semanas de distancia, y que se encontraba en la casa de sus padres pasando las vacaciones con su familia.

Lo cual por cierto no explicaba por qué James estaba en la entrada de su habitación, todavía con la mano sujetando el pomo de su puerta, y expresión divertida en el rostro.

—Hey, Moony —lo saludó con una sonrisa que era mitad nervios y mitad malicia—. Vinimos a invitarte a desayunar en casa de mis padres y… ¿No es esa la camiseta favorita de Sirius? Si mal no recuerdo, lleva todas las vacaciones buscándola a pesar de que insiste haberla empacado en su baúl. Yo le dije que seguro la había dejado bajo su cama, pero al parecer los dos estábamos equivocados, ¿eh?

—Uhhh…

Con tantas palabras y tan temprano en la mañana que todavía no conseguía despejarse del todo a pesar de lo abrupto de su despertar, Remus no tuvo claro si debía de preocuparse acerca del plural con el que James justificaba su presencia ahí o el que lo hubiera atrapado in fraganti cediendo a la tentación de irse a la cama con una prenda de Sirius.

James solucionó por él la encrucijada al sugerirle casi en un susurro que la metiera debajo de las sábanas, y justo a tiempo, porque entonces la puerta se abrió del todo, y Sirius apareció al lado de su amigo con una sonrisa amplia y contagiosa.

—¡Moony! Es hora de levantarse, dormilón, que el sol ya salió y es Navidad. Los regalos esperan por ti, y nosotros también.

Preguntándose si el calor que de pronto le subía por el cuello y le hacía arder las mejillas era sólo una sensación o también una señal visible de lo que sentía al ver a Sirius casi diez días antes de lo que tenía previsto, Remus abrió la boca para preguntar qué hacían ahí, cómo es que habían llegado y también desde cuándo, además de una explicación mejor de por qué Sirius no estaba con los McKinnon pasando las fiestas en la mansión que Marlene presumía tener, pero en su lugar sólo atinó a articular un par de sonidos inconexos y después callarse.

—¿Tanto nos extrañaste que ahora ya no puedes hablar o es que el gato, o debería decir el lobo, tiene tu lengua? —Bromeó Sirius, que sin irse por las ramas se lanzó a la cama de Remus y cayó sobre éste en un extraño abrazo. Con Remus bajo su cuerpo y acariciando su cuello con la nariz, Sirius aspiró una vez y musitó—: Feliz Navidad, Moony.

Remus abrazó de vuelta a Sirius y lo imitó, hundiendo el rostro en su largo y sedoso cabello negro en búsqueda de aquellas fragancias que lo identificaban, reconfortado de pronto por la perfección del momento, que incluso si era efímero, lo iba a guardar como un tesoro en su memoria.

—Feliz Navidad, Padfoot —susurró a su vez.

Desde el dintel de la puerta, James se aclaró la garganta. —Aunque enternecedor, apreciaría si se apresuran. Mamá dijo que el desayuno estaría a las nueve en punto y faltan menos de diez minutos para eso.

—Mierda, es cierto —maldijo Sirius de pronto, dejando ir a Remus, que por un instante demostró el pesar de soltarlo con un ramalazo de dolor que le surcó el rostro, pero que se recompuso con la misma rapidez—. Hemos venido por ti, Remus.

—Ya que no sabemos cómo estar juntos sin planear alguna travesura que salga mal, mamá ha sugerido que los invitemos a ti y a Peter a pasar unos días con nosotros. Ellos enviaron un búho esta mañana a tus padres y ellos aceptaron, así que hemos venido a través de la red floo por ti —explicó James con naturalidad, entrando de una vez por todas al cuarto y abriendo los cajones de Remus en búsqueda de ropa para los siguientes días.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, querido Moony —dijo Sirius, que sentado al lado de Remus le había pasado un brazo por los hombros con ligereza—. Será divertido. Los padres de James han recibido una nevada impresionante durante los últimos tres días y muero de ganas porque bajemos por la pendiente en su trineo mágico.

—Y mamá ha horneado galletas de chocolate como si esperara recibir a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y no sólo a un par de amigos —secundó James, que ya había abierto el baúl de Remus y estaba lanzando dentro sin mucho orden calcetines y cuanta prenda encontrara y que considerada prudente llevar—. Eso sin mencionar de un caldero completo de chocolate caliente con especias.

—Oh, suena… delicioso —admitió Remus, que estaba más atento a los dedos de Sirius rozando la porción de piel desnuda de su brazo que a la siempre maravillosa comida de Euphemia Potter—. Supongo que si mis padres me han dado permiso…

—¡Esa es la actitud, Moony! —Le dio Sirius un último apretón antes de dejarlo ir, y daba la impresión de estar a punto de brincar fuera de la cama y ayudarle a James a empacar cuando tomó en consideración el bulto que había quedado justo bajo su trasero y que le molestaba al sentarse—. ¿Qué es esto…?

—¡Sirius! —Intentó James distraerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Con una ceja arqueada, Sirius extrajo de entre las sábanas su propia camiseta, una que atesoraba desde el verano y que había utilizado sin parar porque había sido un regalo de Cecil, aunque eso no se lo había contado a ninguno de sus amigos.

—Oh, vaya. Ya la había dado por pérdida irremediable.

—Te dije que no la habías empacado entre tus cosas —dijo James—. Seguro que se confundió entre la ropa de Remus y fue así como acabó aquí, ¿verdad, Moony? —Le ofreció éste a su amigo una salida fácil que Remus aceptó.

—Exacto. Eso debió pasar.

—¿Y entonces cómo llegó a tu cama? —Preguntó Sirius, que tras alisar un poco la tela, se la llevó a la nariz—. Mmm, huele a ti.

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus, apenado de haber cedido a la tentación y en el proceso haber quedado expuesto ante la única persona con la que no podía permitírselo—. Prometo lavarla.

—No lo hagas, huele bien —dijo Sirius, que luego agregó—: Huele _muy_ bien, de hecho.

—Oh.

—Tal vez deberías de decirme qué jabón usas.

—Más tarde, chicos. Primero empacar y después intercambian tips de lavandería, ¿vale? —Les apremió James, que de alguna manera había conseguido meter al baúl de Remus toda clase de prendas pero sin formar ningún conjunto para los próximos días.

Mientras Sirius ayudaba a James, Remus procedió a cambiarse el pijama por jeans y un suéter verde que era su favorito para estar en casa pero que se restringía de llevar a Hogwarts por obvias razones.

—¿En verdad planeas vestir así? —Le chanceó Sirius—. ¿En serio, Moony?

—Lo dice el que salió con un Slytherin —dijo James, subiéndose las gafas—. Eres un hipócrita, Sirius Black.

—Demian Kiyoki es punto y aparte del resto de los Slytherins —se defendió éste, y fue Remus quien puso fin a su discusión al bajar de golpe la tapa de su baúl.

—En marcha.

A su salida, Remus intercambió con sus padres información de los Potter, que sólo estaban a una chimenea de distancia y habían sido más que claros que la presencia de su hijo en su hogar sería muy bien recibida durante el tiempo que quisiera permanecer con ellos.

—Diviértete, cariño —dijo Hope Lupin al despedirse de su hijo, pero mantuvo al mínimo los besos y los abrazos para no avergonzarle frente a sus amigos.

—Pórtate bien —fue el consejo de su padre, pero Remus no pasó por alto el brillo de nerviosismo en sus ojos, pues Remus había crecido un tanto aislado en su hogar y sin muchas esperanzas de llegar a la adultez y hacer amigos, así que el simple hecho de verlo hacer precisamente eso le puso un tanto sentimental.

Tras las despedidas, llegó el momento de dirigirse a la chimenea, y con un pinchazo de polvos floo por turno, pronto estuvieron los tres saliendo directo a la casa de los Potter, que a diferencia del hogar de los Lupin, estaba rebosante de decoraciones navideñas, el alegre ritmo de la música que sonaba en una radio, y el inconfundible aroma de las galletas de jengibre y canela que Euphemia Potter cocinaba durante esa temporada como si se tratara de un servicio profesional.

—Ya estamos de vuelta, mamá —llamó James a su progenitora mientras dejaban el equipaje al lado de la chimenea y se encaminaban a la cocina, donde Euphemia ya tenía puestos platos y le estaba dando los toques finales al desayuno de ese día.

—Oh, Remus querido —abrazó Euphemia a Remus, y éste no pudo resistir la tentación de rodearla con los brazos y dejarse apretar en la suavidad de sus formas y en el delicioso aroma que despedía a especias—. Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí —expresó antes de soltarlo de una vez por todas.

—Es una pena que Peter no pudo venir —dijo James, respondiendo una pregunta que Remus todavía no había formulado—. Él y su familia fueron a visitar familia al sur de Francia, y al parecer no volverá sino hasta la tarde previa en que tengamos que volver a clases así que se perderá de esta junta no oficial de los Merodeadores.

—Al menos tenemos a Moony —dijo Sirius, que desde que vivía con los Potter no se cortaba en recibir sin pena ni tapujo las atenciones de estos como si él también fuera de la familia. Y en cierto modo lo era, como el segundo hijo que ellos no tuvieron.

—Muy bien, hora de desayunar. Jamie, ¿podrías llamar a papá? Está en su estudio leyendo El Profeta.

—Sí, Jamie, ¿podrías? —Se burló Sirius, y James le propinó un golpe en el brazo antes de salir y cumplir con su encargo.

Atrás se quedaron Remus y Sirius, ayudando a Euphemia a poner la mesa y alistando todo aquello que ella les indicara.

Al final, los cinco se sentaron a la mesa, y por primera vez desde que hubiera dejado Hogwarts, Remus se sintió de vuelta completo. Más allá de haber hecho una escapada de la solemnidad de su hogar en donde el tema de su licantropía era siempre un tema a punto de aflorar, con los Potter aquellas preocupaciones desaparecían, y en compañía de al menos dos de sus tres mejores amigos, sentía Remus por fin que era Navidad y que estaban celebrando como era debido.

—¿Me pasas el pan, querido? —Le pidió Euphemia a Remus en un momento.

—Sí, querido, ¿y a mí la mantequilla? —Pidió Sirius después, batiendo las pestañas.

—No es bueno burlarse de los demás —le amonestó Euphemia, pero Sirius no se inmutó.

—Pero Remus es mi querido Remus. James puede atestiguarlo.

— _Pfuego_ , en _pfealifaf pfuego_ —dijo James a través de la boca llena de comida, pero se apresuró a clarificarlo apenas deglutir—. No, mamá. En serio es verdad.

—No se preocupe, señora Potter —dijo Remus con una sonrisa tímida—. Así es Sirius, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Si es el caso… Pero recuerden no pelear.

—Son chicos, es normal a su edad —le recordó su esposo, y para prueba bastó observar las interacciones que se daban entre ellos, en donde James le lanzó a Sirius un trozo de waffle con miel a la cabeza, en tanto que éste se enfocó en intentar alimentar a Remus con un trozo de pan con mantequilla, a la par que el mismo Remus se había aliado con James para arruinar la sedosa cabellera de Sirius utilizando para ello pedazos de su propio waffle.

No una mañana típica en el hogar Potter, eso por descontado, aunque sí un tipo que se estaba volviendo más común, en donde Sirius formaba parte de la diversión, y tanto Euphemia como Fleamont encontraban de su total agrado.

Y que dicha fuera la verdad, Remus también, pues agradecía el haber sido invitado.

Sin Peter para tener que distribuirse entre la habitación de James y el cuarto de invitados que ahora pertenecía a Sirius, Remus tuvo ante sí la gran decisión de sufrir porque estaba en la misma habitación que el causante de su desamor, o… Sufrir porque _no_ lo estaba.

Realmente una situación de perder-perder en la que no veía solución, no fue sino hasta que James intervino y declaró que ya que Remus estaba acostumbrado a dormir entre Peter y Sirius, lo mejor sería no alterar su patrón de sueño alejándolo de éste último, por lo que sería con él con quien compartiría dormitorio mientras se quedara con ellos.

Sirius lo tomó de buen agrado. A fin de cuentas, era una persona gregaria a quien le gustaba la compañía, y en el remoto caso de que Remus se hubiera quedado en el cuarto de James, podían apostar diez galeones seguros a que antes de cinco minutos ya estaría Sirius con ellos buscando estar cerca del ruido y el bullicio.

Así que Remus subió a la habitación de Sirius llevando consigo su baúl, y permaneció callado mientras observaba la decoración tan… Sirius Black que ahora imperaba en cada muro y superficie.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

—Es muy… tú —dijo Remus sin comprometerse—. Aunque más bien parecía un cuarto muggle.

—Esa era la intención —declaró Sirius, que se había hecho de pertenencias directo desde el Londres muggle, con una tornamesa, discos de bandas punk locales, ropa casual que los jóvenes de su edad vestirían, así como de libros, revistas y posters que ahora tapizaban las paredes—. La señora Potter incluso me acompañó a comprar todo esto, y no podría estar más agradecido…

Los acuerdos de cama esa noche fueron enteramente platónicos cuando lo helado del piso descartó el que Remus durmiera ahí, y ya que el colchón de Sirius era doble y no sería ni remotamente su primera vez en posición supina y de lado a lado, lo único que hicieron fue conjurar una almohada extra y dormir a pierna suelta luego de un día completo de diversión.

Entre sueños, Remus se entregó a la placidez que el tener a Sirius a su lado y proveyéndole calor sólo podía darle. A mitad del camino de la luna en el cielo, Remus agradeció la compañía extra, pues su cuerpo todavía permanecía helado si no recibía ayuda, y por inercia se pegó a él hundiendo el rostro justo entre sus omóplatos y aspirando su esencia.

Incluso a través de las brumas de la inconsciencia, Remus se descubrió pensando que no le importaría quedarse así por el resto de sus días, pero claro, la vida tenía otros planes.

_Clinc-clinc._

Temprano, mucho más temprano de lo que Remus habría querido despertarse, un ruido insistente contra el cristal lo hizo abrir un ojo y a tratar de dilucidar de dónde provenía.

_Clinc-clinc._

«Es la ventana», pensó Remus, que de buenas a primeras creyó que lo que estaba escuchando era el granizo golpear los cristales, pero por supuesto, no era la época adecuada para eso, sin olvidar mencionar que afuera estaba nevado, y era imposible que fuera el caso. La nieve no hacía esa clase de sonidos al caer. Lo siguiente que pensó fue que alguien estaba lanzando piedrecillas a su ventana, con toda probabilidad James, pero al instante desechó esa idea porque su amigo era perezoso para madrugar a menos que se tratara de una práctica de Quidditch, y con el frío que hacía afuera, era de dudarse que se hubiera levantado antes que el sol para proponerles un partido amistoso.

_Clin-clinc._

—Mierda —maldijo Sirius entre sueños—. No de nuevo…

—¿Qué-…? —Alcanzó Remus a enunciar antes de que Sirius apartara las cobijas de sí mismo y de paso de él, y a grandes zancadas se encaminó a la ventana.

Con un fuerte tirón de la manija, Sirius abrió un resquicio por donde no sólo se coló una fuerte ráfaga de frío, sino también un búho moteado con enormes ojos dorados y cejas que le iban a juego y le daban un perpetuo aspecto de aburrimiento.

—¿De quién…? —Volvió Remus a abrir la boca, pero para entonces Sirius ya estaba retirando el enorme paquete que el ave traía anudado a una pata y que era la causa de que esa mañana hubiera interrumpido sus horas de bien merecido descanso y sueño.

—Marlene —dijo Sirius, respondiendo a pesar de todo—. Todos las mañanas, sin falta, y cuando no son largas cartas de amor, son regalos de lo más extraños.

—Oh —musitó Remus—. Sabía que de algún lado reconocía ese búho. ¿No le vas a dar un ratón como pago? Después de todo lo que voló con ese paquete haciéndole peso en la pata, y si tiene que hacer el viaje a diario…

—Nadie pidió que lo hiciera —rezongó Sirius—, y me molesta tanto que podría darle a Wormtail sin remordimiento de consciencia…

—Padfoot…

—Ok, vale —gruñó Sirius, que recogiendo su varita de la mesa de noche invocó un pequeño ratoncito que le lanzó al búho y que éste al instante atrapó al vuelo—. Y ahora vuelve con tu dueña y dile que basta con el correo, que nos veremos en Hogwarts —dijo Sirius antes de abrir más la ventana y permitirle la salida, aunque tanto él como Remus tuvieron claro que ese mensaje no le llegaría a Marlene McKinnon, y que bien podía esperar Sirius a la mañana siguiente un despertar idéntico a ese.

Apenas el búho de Marlene volvió a remontar el vuelo, Sirius cerró la ventana, y sin molestarse en revisar el paquete o el enorme pliego de pergamino que le acompañaba, volvió a la cama quejándose de sus pies fríos.

—¿No vas a siquiera revisar qué te envió? —Preguntó Remus en voz baja, pues aunque estaban a solas y las paredes de la casa de los Potter eran gruesas y no había riesgos de ser oídos por nadie más, la costumbre de su dormitorio en Hogwarts prevalecía.

—¿Para qué? Seguro que son galletas caseras que ella preparó, duras como piedras si me preguntas… O una nueva fragancia que seguro no te gustaría, ¡espera!, que podría apostar que odiarías… ¿Qué más?, también me ha enviado libros, un par de pociones reconstituyentes que ni de broma me tomaría, joyas-…

—¿Qué tienen de malo las joyas? —Inquirió Remus—. Antes aceptaste aquel anillo de Demian Kiyoki. Es más, incluso hasta la fecha lo utilizas.

—Es diferente.

—¿Ah sí, cómo es diferente? Explícame —dijo Remus, sin disimular el filo en su tono de voz.

—Demian no era como Marlene. Demian… él tenía claro lo que éramos y lo que no, y no pretendía que fuéramos más de lo que podíamos ser. En cambio con Marlene… ¿Te mencioné por qué al final no me decidí a pasar Navidad con ella?

Remus denegó con la cabeza y aguardó a la respuesta que su amigo tuviera para ofrecerle, pues cierto era que moría de curiosidad por saberlo.

—Porque Marlene me dijo que sus padres estaban ansiosos por conocer, y cito: “Al chico con el que su preciosa hija iba a casarse apenas graduarse de Hogwarts.”

—Ouch.

—Exacto —resopló Sirius, de espaldas y mirando el techo raso—. Y no es que me oponga al matrimonio teniendo sólo dieciocho años-…

—¡Sirius!

—… pero sólo podría ser con la persona correcta, y Marlene no lo es —finalizó su amigo sin inmutarse. Luego giró el rostro, y se sinceró con Remus—. Creo que romperé con ella apenas volvamos a clases. ¡No, y un cuerno! Estoy decidido, romperé con ella. Habría preferido hacerlo lo antes posible, pero sería una patanería de mi parte hacerlo por carta, y ni loco aceptaría su oferta de visitarla.

—¿Y encontrarse en algún territorio neutral?

—¿Qué, tan desesperado estás tú también por mi rompimiento? —Bromeó Sirius, pasando por alto la repentina palidez que se manifestó en el rostro de Remus—. No te juzgo. James se siente igual. Yo… —Sirius resopló—. Yo debí haber confiado más en mis instintos y no haber cedido a la presión de salir con Marlene.

—Entonces ella no es la persona correcta.

—Te puedo jurar por mi peso en galeones que no —dijo Sirius, acompañando su declaración con un suspiro—. Como sea, es mejor saberlo incluso antes de presentarle a Padfoot.

—¿Qué, todavía sigues con eso? —Expresó Remus su sorpresa con una risita nerviosa.

—Siempre —dijo Sirius, la pupila de sus ojos contraída y resaltando el gris acerado de su iris—. Puede que… incluso ahora más que nunca.

—Oh, Sirius…

Un tanto rígido por la cercanía de su amigo y de paso sintiendo el pulso de sus venas palpitándole en las sienes bajo un código morse de ‘bésalo’, ‘declárate’ y ‘ámalo’ que era casi imposible de resistir, Remus agradeció cuando de pronto se escuchó en la casa el ruido de un retrete funcionando y después el de las cañerías, que al menos le sirvió para desviar la mirada y huir con cobardía antes de que en sus propios ojos se revelara la verdad de sus sentimientos por Sirius.

—Debe ser la señora Potter. Ella se levanta temprano para tener el desayuno listo cuando bajemos —explicó Sirius, que al instante sonrió—. Seguro ya puso la tetera a calentar.

—No me vendría mal un té.

—Ya, a mí igual.

Y apartando las cobijas una segunda vez, en esta ocasión salieron ambos de la cama, listos para empezar su día.

Aquellos días que Remus pasó con los Potter se contaron entre los más felices que tenía en una larga temporada, pues la señora Potter cocinaba de maravilla, el señor Potter contaba increíbles historias alrededor del fuego, eran libres de su tiempo para ir y venir por la propiedad a pesar de las incesantes nevadas, y en las noches, cuando Sirius dormía, Remus se abrazaba a su espalda y disfrutaba tanto como le permitían sus párpados de su calor y compañía, de la cual no parecía encontrar una satisfacción absoluta a sabiendas de que su idílica visita tendría que llegar a un fin pronto.

Por fortuna para Remus, sus padres no pusieron objeciones cuando les pidió permiso para alargar su estancia y disfrutar de la entrada del Año Nuevo en compañía de sus amigos, por lo que esa noche los tres se reunieron en la habitación de James para beber de una botella de firewhisky que éste le había sustraído a su papá del armario de licores (Remus sospechaba que era una farsa, que el señor Potter estaba al tanto y tácitamente les concedía la autorización) y de paso hablar de las metas para su próximo año.

—Bien. Primero, asegurarme que Lily Evans sea mía, conseguir el primer lugar en las clases y… Ganar la próxima copa de Quidditch —dijo James, que pasando de los diminutos vasos en que bebían, se empinó la botella y bebió un largo trago antes de pasársela a Sirius—. Tu turno.

—Por descontado, romper con Marlene, salir con más chicas y chicos, y… Quizá un tatuaje —enumeró Sirius sus ambiciones para ese 1977 que recién comenzaba, y al igual que James bebió directo de la botella antes de cederle a Remus su turno—. Espero no seas delicado con la saliva.

—Uhm, no —recibió Remus la botella, que al contrario de lo que Sirius podía pensar, de pronto había despertado en él en instinto de darle un beso francés sólo para cerciorarse de si conservaba algo del sabor de su amigo—. Supongo que mis metas son… Sobrevivir a las próximas lunas llenas sin heridas mayores, uhm, no reprobar pociones, y comer mi peso en chocolate este San Valentín.

—Buh —le abucheó Sirius, que ya estaba un poco achispado por el alcohol y consideró que esas metas no se salían de lo ordinario—. Pensé que al menos dirías algo como conseguir un mejor novio que Eddy Pritchard, ser la mente maestra de un par atentados épicos contra los Slytherin, y… No sé, ayúdame, James.

—Lo que Remus quiera hacer este próximo año no es asunto mío para decidirlo —dijo James, alzando ambas manos para escabullirse del compromiso—. Además, sus metas fueron buenas. Eres tú el que no lo ve así.

—Exacto —replicó Remus—. ¿Y para qué querría yo-…?

Pero antes de que pudiera rebatir la parte de atacar a los Slytherin con más bromas pesadas que seguro les acarrearían infinitas horas de detención con McGonagall, Sirius se le adelantó haciendo mención a ese otro propósito que había anunciado antes.

—¡¿Y por qué no, Moony?! Porque si se trata de no haber superado a Pritchard, déjame te digo que él no era nada digno de ti, y que podrías conseguir algo mejor que ese pecoso Ravenclaw. Tú vales más que eso.

—¿Ah sí? —Ironizó Remus, quien dudaba de su estatus como soltero codiciado en Hogwarts, así que no se imaginaba siendo el interés romántico de nadie, chicas y chicos incluidos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Moony! —Enfatizó Sirius con la misma vehemencia y convicción que podía demostrar James cuando se trataba de Quidditch—. Eres divertido, inteligente, con ojos bonitos y un trasero que-…

—Muy bien, creo que es el alcohol hablando por ti, Padfoot —interrumpió James la retahíla de su amigo al tomarlo del brazo y apretar—. Y estoy seguro que Remus sabe bien cuáles son sus propios encantos y no necesita que seas tú quien se los recuerde.

—Pero-…

—Puedes decírselo en la mañana cuando estés sobrio, y si es que te atreves.

—Lo haré, ¡juro por Merlín que lo haré!

«Si tan solo…», pensó Remus, que no se había tomado en serio las palabras de su amigo puesto que no quería crearse ninguna clase de ilusiones sólo para verlas destruidas cuando a la mañana siguiente Sirius requiriera de alguna poción para la resaca y declarara que el firewhisky lo había puesto fuera de sus cabales.

—Eres lindo, Moony —dijo Sirius de pronto, sujetando el rostro de Remus en una de sus manos y dedicándole una sonrisa bobalicona—. No dejes que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario. Ni siquiera ese intelectualoide de Pritchard. Pronto conseguirás a alguien mejor que te haga feliz como mereces…

—¡Oh, Sirius! —Se exasperó James, que le dio un tirón y con ello la mano de Sirius dejó de mantener contacto con la mejilla de Remus—. No me hagas lanzarte un hechizo tranquilizador porque los dos lo lamentaremos.

—Déjalo —dijo Remus con la misma voz que utilizaba cuando cumplía con sus labores de prefecto—. Ya tendré oportunidad de burlarme de él en la mañana.

—Es una pena que Sirius se emborrachó antes de ver el amanecer —se lamentó James, que ayudó a Remus a cargar con Sirius de vuelta a su habitación, y juntos lo depositaron sobre la cama—. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Sirius puede volverse un pulpo cuando está así.

—Nah, creo que puedo con él —dijo Remus sin inmutarse—. Después de todo, necesitará quién le sostenga el cabello si decide que vomitar es su mejor opción.

—Es tu decisión, Moony. Suerte con eso. Buenas noches, y feliz año nuevo —dijo James al despedirse, y Remus respondió con un mensaje similar pero sin apartar la vista de Sirius, quien había quedado de espaldas y roncaba con la boca abierta.

—Oh, Padfoot —musitó, enternecido porque a pesar de que era un adulto capaz de beber alcohol y emborracharse hasta aquel grado, el verlo así, tan vulnerable y con el mismo aspecto que tuviera cuando era un crío (minus el cabello de esa longitud y tanta definición en los pómulos) le hizo desear poder acurrucarse a su lado sin temor a malentendidos.

En respuesta, Sirius lanzó un ronquido particularmente ruidoso que Remus habría jurado que era capaz de hacer vibrar las ventanas y despertar al resto de los ocupantes de la casa.

Retirándole las botas que Sirius solía vestir, Remus hesitó unos segundos antes de continuar con sus pantalones, pues sabía por experiencia lo terriblemente incómodo que era dormir con jeans, así que le soltó el botón y bajo la cremallera, para después deslizar la prenda por sus piernas y quedarse con ella entre los dedos.

Sin saber bien qué hacer con los pantalones, Remus optó por doblarlos y colocarlos así en una silla cercana. Luego se mordió el labio inferior, y convencido de que lo hacía por el bien de Sirius, le tiró del borde de la camiseta que vestía.

—¿No preferirías dormir en tu pijama, Sirius? —Preguntó en voz baja, y al no obtener una respuesta negativa, Remus decidió que contaba como un permiso no verbal de hacer con él lo que considerara más prudente.

Que al fin y al cabo, sería mejor para Sirius dormir envuelto en sus pijamas de franela que en bóxers y camiseta, así que Remus se encargó de desvestirlo, admirar su trabajo, y después volverlo a vestir con las puntas de sus orejas teñidas de un saludable color cereza.

Luego hizo lo mismo consigo, y echando sobre ambos una manta, se quedó observando el perfil de Sirius a contraluz, por una vez agradeciendo la luna creciente que hacía eso posible, y que en escasos cinco días vendría a cobrar su favor al volverse llena y hacer de las suyas en su organismo.

Pero mientras ese día llegaba, Remus se deleitó con la muda observación de Sirius y su perfil relajado; la aristocrática nariz recta que culminaba con un pequeño botón; los labios delineados y de un perfecto grosor, que si los rumores eran ciertos, para besar y ser besado; el arco de sus cejas y el toque altivo que lo delataba como un miembro de la noble familia Black aunque Sirius renegara de ello; y por supuesto, las largas pestañas negras que hacían sombra y que en esos momentos decoraban sus ojos cerrados, ocultando el gris que hacía a Remus recordar la luna…

—Sirius, uhm… —Susurró Remus de pronto, dejándose llevar por el momento—. Yo… Me gustas. Te… —Se mordió el labio inferior con saña y luego lo volvió a intentar—. Te amo. Sólo quería decirlo. Por si acaso jamás reúno el valor de hacerlo cuando estés despierto, al menos lo conseguí mientras dormías…

Ajeno a ello, Sirius dejó escapar un ronquido de tal intensidad que se despertó a sí mismo, y sus ojos observaron por un segundo a su alrededor antes de girar la cabeza y enfrentarse a Remus, quien contenía el aliento y al parecer esperaba su sentencia de muerte.

—Moony… —Dijo Sirius con la voz gruesa por el sueño.

—Vuelve a dormir, Padfoot.

Sirius parpadeó con lentitud, y asintió una vez. —Ok —dicho con la misma docilidad que un crío.

Remus creyó haber esquivado el peligro, pero entonces Sirius se giró de lado quedando cara a cara con él, y pasándole un brazo por encima de la cintura, lo atrajo más cerca, entrelazando sus pies porque al parecer era una noche helada como pocas y tenía frío, y Remus por su parte ardía como una braza con la cercanía de la próxima luna llena.

«Tiene que ser eso, no hay otra explicación», lo racionalizó Remus, que con todo… Aceptó la cercanía con resignación; una parte de sí agradecido por la oportunidad que se le había presentado con Sirius, y otra parte de igual tamaño lamentando lo efímero de su satisfacción. Porque no tardaría en amanecer, y entonces Sirius se apartaría sin saber que consigo traía un pedazo más del corazón de Remus.

En silencio, porque no quería tener que explicarse ante su amigo, Remus se tragó las ganas de llorar que de pronto le invadieron, y forzándose a cerrar los ojos y a apreciar lo que tenía, se obligó a dormir.

Y en sueños, el lobo y Padfoot corrieron lado a lado sobre un campo nevado.

/*/*/*/*


	7. 7.- G de Galanteo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y tuvieron como yo un medio ataque de emoción porque hubo avances entre las parejas del fic?  
> Ah, y tengo qué preguntar: ¿A alguien aquí se le están haciendo demasiado seguidas las actualizaciones del fic? Subo conforme voy beteando, pero me temo que los capítulos sean muy largos y terminen por aburrir o algo. ¿Preferirían capítulos semanales o...? Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

**7.- G de Galanteo.**

A su vuelta a Hogwarts en enero, Sirius llevó a Marlene a dar un paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts y de paso aprovechó para romper con ella de la manera más amable que él conocía: “No eres tú, soy yo”, que utilizó a su favor mientras le explicaba que ella una gran chica, repleta de cualidades positivas y que además besaba increíble, pero que él no estaba en un buen momento para apreciarlo, y que de ser posible preferiría que sólo siguieran siendo amigos.

Para sorpresa de Remus, James y Peter, Marlene aceptó a regañadientes, y aunque técnicamente ya no era la novia oficial de Sirius, se mantuvo en sus trece para continuar enviándole regalos y buscando su compañía.

—Básicamente ignoró que ustedes dos han roto y todo sigue como siempre —comentó Peter para el final de esa primera semana de clases, cuando sólo el club de Gobstones hizo que Marlene abandonara el asiento contiguo al de Sirius durante la hora de la comida.

—Pero ya no nos tomamos de las manos, ni nos besamos, ni hacemos otras cosas —gruñó Sirius, que también era consciente del fallo de su plan, pues todo seguía más o menos igual entre ellos pero sin los beneficios que había mencionado antes.

—¿Y si te consigues una novia nueva? Seguro que así capta Marlene mejor el mensaje —sugirió James—. Porque justo escuché a una Ravenclaw de nuestro curso mencionar que te encontraba sexy.

—Bah —desdeñó Sirius el halago—. Después de Marlene, lo que necesito es un novio.

—Yo conozco un par de Hufflepuffs que te consideran atractivos —suplió Peter—. Tal vez podrías salir con alguno y…

—¡Paso! —Fue la tajante respuesta de Sirius, que empujó su plato a medio comer al frente y al instante desapareció por la magia de los elfos domésticos.

De su exabrupto nadie mencionó nada, excepto que ya más tarde y en los dormitorios, fue Remus quien tuvo la suerte (o la desgracia, según se viera) de estar en el momento y el lugar apropiados para que Sirius decidiera sincerarse con él.

—Moony, ¿crees en el amor?

Remus, que hasta entonces había estado rebuscando en el fondo de su baúl en búsqueda del otro par de un calcetín solitario que había recibido horas atrás con la lavandería de la semana, alzó de golpe la cabeza y fijó la mirada en su amigo, recostado a los pies de su cama y con el mentón apoyado en una mano.

—Yo… No sé, Padfoot. Creo que sí —dijo Remus al cabo de un largo minuto de reflexión—. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Oh, sólo… me cuestionaba si he estado yendo por el camino equivocado en estos últimos años —dijo Sirius de manera críptica—. Es decir, amplié mi número de posibilidades al doble cuando me declaré bisexual, pero de vuelta estoy solo y sin tener a alguien con quién pasar San Valentín.

—No hay necesidad de ser dramático. Falta más de un mes para eso —le recordó Remus.

—Ya, pero dudo encontrar una cita en menos de un mes, ya no digamos al amor de mi vida en el mismo lapso —dijo Sirius, aderezando el comentario con un suspiro que parecía provenir desde lo más hondo de su alma—. Tal vez no debí haber terminado con Marlene-…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Explotó Remus, que al instante se percató de lo exagerado de su reacción y se recompuso—. Uhm, lo que quiero decir es que tú mismo estabas harto de la situación en la que se encontraban. Y si me preguntas, era ella quien parecía feliz de estar juntos; tú solo… seguías su corriente.

—Es que besaba de lujo, y no tenía inconveniente cuando le sugería que nos desviáramos por alguna de las aulas vacías y-…

—Ok, eso es más de lo que necesito saber de ti —le paró Remus en seco, convencido de que la vida sexual de Sirius podía tener sus momentos álgidos como entre los más interesantes, pero no por ello quería escucharlo. De hecho, prefería eludir esa charla, porque de nueva cuenta le hacía doler el pecho y era masoquismo puro.

—Lo siento —dijo Sirius con su característica entonación en donde dejaba claro que no era el caso—. Como sea, he estado pensando al respecto, y quizá sea aquella cosa lo que me impide encontrar el amor.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Oh, ya sabes, la cosa —enfatizó Sirius, que ante la expresión curiosa de Remus, se clarificó—: Aquello que yo haría con mi pareja en forma de animago.

—Oh. —Una pausa—. ¡Ohhh!

—Exacto —confirmó Sirius—. Porque de momento no he dado con la persona indicada para hacer eso. O más bien, con la que lo tenga todo, eso incluido.

—¿Marlene no…?

—¡Ni hablar! —Denegó Sirius con vehemencia—. Ella tiene una pareja de perros french poodle en casa, pero basta con escucharla hablar de ellos para saber que no intentaría nada por el estilo. Mucho menos con ‘ese perro negro desaliñado al que le haría falta un corte’.

—¿Así que conoció a Padfoot, eh?

Sirius suspiró. —Brevemente. Y no salió bien como esperaba. Tampoco particularmente mal, pero fue ahí cuando tuve claro que no era la indicada.

—Pues no lo era, ¿y qué? El mundo no se acaba. Y tal vez el conocer a Padfoot sea un requisito indispensable que puedas mantener, en tanto que lo otro…

—¿Sexo con Padfoot? —Suplió Sirius, que recibió de lleno en el rostro el calcetín sin par que Remus todavía tenía en la mano.

— _Eso_ , ajá —dijo Remus con apenas atisbos de cordura—. Eso podrías dejarlo de lado y olvidarlo completamente.

—Mmm… —Lo consideró Sirius, pero se guardó la resolución final para sí—. Puede que tengas razón —admitió por último, que viniendo de un Black que por tradición eran orgullosos y se resistían a admitir que no siempre eran los mejores en un campo, ya era bastante.

Fuera o no escuchado su consejo, a Remus le daba lo mismo. Que al fin y al cabo no era como si a largo plazo le afectara. Tan sólo… sufriría en silencio si es que el día y la pareja adecuada aparecían ante Sirius y su amigo les confirmaba que por fin lo había hecho. Tan sólo eso.

Y a modo de señal que de ninguna manera supo interpretar, del fondo de su baúl sacó por fin Remus el calcetín faltante. Que algo debía significar, algo…

Si bien a partir de su charla con Remus fue que Sirius se tomó con calma el asunto de pasar el siguiente día de San Valentín con la única compañía de sus amigos de día y su mano derecha en la noche, James no compartió con él su resignación, y casi dos semanas antes del gran día proclamó una reunión al respecto en su dormitorio para hacerles partícipe de su plan.

—Así que… Ya saben de mi fascinación con Lily Evans, ¿correcto? —Dijo como palabras de apertura, sentado a los pies de su cama y con el resto de sus amigos en idéntica posición en sus respectivos colchones.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. —¿En serio? No lo habría imaginado jamás… —Ironizó burlón.

—Habría que ser ciego para no notarlo —dijo Remus.

En tanto que Peter se cubrió el rostro con una mano y denegó para sí.

—Ok, dejando claro eso… —James se atusó el cabello—. Este es el San Valentín en que me declararé a Evans con toda la sinceridad de mis sentimientos.

—Juraría que ya hemos pasado antes por esto —murmuró Remus.

—No te equivocas. La última vez que Prongs aquí lo intentó fue en Navidad, y Evans casi le escupió jugo de bubotubérculo en el rostro —dijo Sirius.

—De hecho consiguió hechizarlo —apunto Peter, mal disimulando una sonrisa.

—Como sea —impuso James el orden atrayendo la atención de vuelta a su persona—. Esta vez tengo un plan, y es un plan bueno, excelente diría yo. Infalible para fracasar.

—Oh, eso ya lo he escuchado antes —murmuró Peter por lo bajo.

—Como aquella vez que hechizamos todas las escobas de Filch y por poco se cae de la torre del tercer piso —dijo Remus con remordimiento por su travesura.

—O cuando decidimos probar con explosivos muggle y reaccionaron de la peor manera con la clase de pociones de los Slytherin —secundó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos al recordar el caos que había reinado ese día y las horas extra que Madame Pomfrey había tenido que trabajar en esa ocasión para recomponer narices y cejas fuera de lugar.

—Amigos, por favor —volvió James a atraer su atención—. Esta vez será diferente.

Y diferente fue… Claro.

Haciendo uso de un optimismo que rayaba en la locura, James sacó un trozo grande de pergamino en el que tenía anotada una cuenta regresiva que empezaba desde el primer día de febrero y culminaba con el día catorce dentro de un enorme corazón con tinta roja en donde las iniciales JP y LE aparecían escritas en bella letra de caligrafía. Según lo que explicó a continuación, tenía por delante esos trece días para enviarle un regalo diario a la hora del desayuno, y culminar ese día catorce con la revelación de su verdadera identidad, en donde formalmente le pediría ir a Hogsmeade con él.

—James, temo arruinar tus planes, pero… —Dijo Remus, y después procedió a corregir su calendario, pues el plan de su amigo tenía un fallo, al caer ese año el día de San Valentín en lunes—. Si quieres que ella salga contigo a Hogsmeade, tienes que aprovechar esa salida de sábado, no esperar hasta el lunes, porque si mal no recuerdo la próxima visita es hasta dentro de dos meses.

—Buen punto —respondió James y tachó un par de cosas en su pergamino para enmendar su error—. Hecho.

—Ya que estamos poniendo en tela de juicio la factibilidad de tu plan —dijo Sirius, sentado al estilo indio y aspecto casi aburrido—, incluso suponiendo que consigas enviarle un regalo por los siguientes días hasta la gran fecha que no será de verdad San Valentín, ¿qué te hace creer que ella aceptará salir contigo a Hogsmeade en una cita?

—Siempre tan negativo —resopló James antes de sostener su pergamino abierto y a la vista de todos—. Sucede que me he esforzado eligiendo regalos increíbles para Evans, y ya que serán anónimos y muy de su agrado, quiero pensar que ella creerá que al conocerla tan bien puede que haya una posibilidad entre los dos.

—Eso o pensará que tiene un acosador al que no se le escapa nada —apuntó Peter lo obvio, y en respuesta James le lanzó una almohada que por su práctica en el campo de Quidditch le aceró directo en la cabeza.

—¡Chist, Wormtail! Este plan es infalible, se los aseguro.

Y aunque en realidad sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarlo a pesar de las bajas posibilidades de éxito que tenía de conseguir que Lily Evans cediera a sus encantos (mejor dicho, a su insistencia sin parangón), también se compadecieron de él, y revisaron con sumo cuidado y ojo crítico la lista de regalos que James tenía preparada para Lily.

—Oh, definitivamente no puedes regalarle un pañuelo con gotas de tu crema de afeitar. Apenas lo huela sabrá que eres tú y lo odiaría —tachó Remus el regalo del día tres.

—Mismo caso para esta piel de tejón. Sé que se utiliza para los cuellos de las capas de invierno, pero Evans no lo verá con esos mismos ojos si de pronto aparece la piel curtida de un animal frente a ella —tachó Peter a su vez el obsequio que aparecía para el día siete.

—¡Prongs! —Resopló Sirius cuando leyó lo que James le tenía preparado a Evans para la víspera de su gran día—. ¡¿Es en serio, colega?! Porque debes de estar bromeando…

—¿Qué tiene de malo ese regalo? —Se excusó James, quien no entendía en lo absoluto cuál podía ser la queja a ese presente en particular—. Es más, si ella me lo diera a mí, estaría encantado.

Remus se asomó por encima del hombro de Sirius para leer a qué se referían, y no pudo contener la risa. —Oh, wow…

—Realmente es terrible —se les unió Peter, y James hundió los hombros, admitiendo su derrota por mayoría aplastante de tres a uno.

Y es que el regalo en cuestión era un cuponero especial de fabricación propia en el que él le hacía la inmejorable oferta de hacer intercambiables cupones por favores. Hasta ese punto, un regalo decente, excepto que James no parecía haberse pensado bien la clase de acciones que Lily habría preferido obtener de él, porque James había escrito cupones por besos, abrazos, achuchones, y obscenidades que seguro le harían ganador de un par de maldiciones.

—Olvida esto y piensa en algo más —le aconsejó Sirius tras disfrutar de una carcajada—. Será lo mejor, y así nos ahorraremos tener que efectuar sobre ti un contraconjuro para ese hechizo de mocomurciélagos que seguro Evans lanzará en tu contra si recibe esto.

—Bah, aguafiestas —masculló James, pero con todo lo tachó de su lista—. Bueno, pensaré en otro regalo más, pero de momento creo que con esto bastará… ¿Correcto?

Sus tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada de reconocimiento.

—Bueno… —Dijo Peter.

—Lo importante será que… —Continuó Remus.

—Al menos lo intentarás —finalizó Sirius.

Que con todo, no había nada como el optimismo Potter, y sin tomar en cuenta los ánimos funestos de sus amigos, James declaró que su plan sería un éxito.

Excepto que sólo él lo creyó así…

Empezando febrero empezó también la racha de regalos en la mesa Gryffindor que hizo de Lily Evans la chica más popular de los últimos cursos, pues por alguna extraña razón que casi hizo a James padecer de una crisis nerviosa, él resultó no ser el único admirador secreto que se dedicó a enviarle obsequios.

—¡Algún idiota desconsiderado y sin una pizca de imaginación propia me ha robado mi idea de mil galeones! —Explotó frente a sus amigos apenas tuvo oportunidad, pues la pequeña flor de lirio preservada gracias a la magia que él le había enviado a Evans como primer regalo había quedado opacada por ese otro obsequio que consistió en un guardapelo de plata pura con un retrato en miniatura de ella misma que todos en la mesa admiraron por su gran parecido.

—No es para tanto —intentó aplacarlo Sirius, pero en los ojos de James brilló la locura igual que ocurría cada vez que un partido de Quidditch se acercaba y su puesto como capitán del equipo y mente maestra de las jugadas quedaba en entredicho.

—Oh no, claro que lo es —declaró James, con sus tres mejores amigos como testigos de la batalla sin igual que estaba por empezar—. Esto es la guerra.

Y en una guerra sin cuartel se convirtió.

Aunque James se vio opacado con su primer regalo, para el segundo día ya se había repuesto, y para el tercero había sido su obsequio el que atrajera la atención de Evans y del resto de las chicas en la mesa de Gryffindor. Disimular que había sido él quien estaba detrás del mejor obsequio fue duro, pues la sombra de una sonrisa pugnaba por salir de sus labios y fue necesario que Sirius le pisara el pie con fuerza para que desapareciera del todo y no se delatara.

Lo cual en opinión de Remus sería tan solo acortar lo inevitable, pues sin importar lo magníficos que fueran sus regalos, James tenía las de perder en materia de conquistar a Lily. No en balde tenía años y más años de intentos infructuosos que habían acabado en el mejor de los casos con él repelido como una bludger, y en el peor hechizado por su insistencia que no conocía límites.

Con todo, Remus estaba de parte de su amigo y notaba de éste que sus intentos para ese San Valentín carecían de la arrogancia que le había caracterizado a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts, por lo que guardaba por él una cierta esperanza de que al menos Lily no se percatara de quién era uno de los dos admiradores que la pretendían ese año, y eso ya era por sí sólo un motivo para creer que James tendría tiempo de demostrar su valía antes de que el momento de la gran revelación llegara.

Tanto si era James o el otro misterioso galán quien conseguía la mano de la bella Lily Evans, Remus tan sólo esperaba que se tratara de una contienda honorable y que ganara el mejor.

Lo cual por cierto no era la opinión que James y Sirius compartían con él, pues ambos se pasaron la semana entera escudriñando las mesas durante el desayuno, buscando en cualquier otro alumno a su alrededor señales de reconocimiento cuando los dos búhos que sin falta visitaban a Lily en las mañanas depositaban frente a ella los dos obsequios de dueño distinto. Habría bastado algún brillo peculiar en la mirada, un leve sonrojo, cualquier sombra de sonrisa, pero ni siquiera haciendo uso de sus mejores habilidades deductivas encontraron al culpable, por lo que para la segunda semana James desistió de descubrir de quién se trataba para amenazarlo a punta de varita a desistir y en su lugar subió de nivel en cuanto a los obsequios, agregando notas de su puño y letra expresando su verdadero sentir por Lily.

—Oh, James —leyó Sirius por encima de su hombro y soltó una risotada—. Ese soneto es terrible. Y lo digo en serio, colega, ¡es espantoso!

—Shhh —le amonestó James, que sentado en una de las mesas de la sala común, fingía terminar un ensayo de transformaciones cuando en realidad estaba consultando un diccionario de rimas en búsqueda de palabras que rimaran con ‘pelirroja’ y ‘verde’, porque su imaginación ya no daba para tanto—. Cállate o alguien podría escucharte y deducir que yo soy uno de sus admiradores secretos.

—Vamos, Prongs —se rió Sirius, pasando a ocupar la silla contigua a James—. No es como si media torre de Gryffindor no lo sospechara ya. Cada año has hecho tu intento con Evans y cada año te ha rechazo, pero sigues en la contienda, así que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente supondría sin problemas que se trata de ti.

—Es de lógica —apuntó Peter sin levantar la vista de su propia tarea, sentado al frente de James.

Remus, que se encontraba al lado de Peter y leía un libro de novelas de misterio porque desde hacía horas que había terminado sus tareas (incluidas aquellas extras por cortesía de sus faltas días atrás por la luna llena), tomó una acercamiento diferente.

—¿Y qué tal si le ayudas, Sirius? Después de todo recibiste material suficiente como para compilarlo en cinco tomos de sonetos en tu honor, y seguro que James te agradecería la ayuda.

—En primera —dijo Sirius sin perder la sonrisa fácil de los labios—, yo no los escribí, ergo, yo no podría serle de ayuda a Prongs, a menos que de mí pretendiera un plagio y me niego a prestarme a ello. En segunda, James mismo necesitaba escribirlos con su sudor y sangre para que la señorita Evans caiga rendida a sus pies…

—Merlín te escuche —murmuró James, techando una línea y volviendo a la carga con su plumilla.

—Y en tercera —prosiguió Sirius sin inmutarse—, los sonetos de Demian eran…

—Sucios —dijo Peter.

—Obscenos —suplió James.

—Pornografía —terció Remus, que fue el único que habló sin un trazo de burla en su voz, más bien como de leve reproche que Sirius no tomó en cuenta.

—No habría podido decirlo mejor —admitió Sirius la calidad de esos sonetos, que al igual que los recuerdos que su dueño le había dejado, le bastaban para meter la mano en su ropa interior y masturbarse con la misma desesperación que si tuviera un mes de abstinencia—. Y dudo que Evans aprecie recibir sonetos que hablen de los encantos que radican bajo su túnica en lugar de su cabello y la, ¿cómo era, Prongs?, ‘deliciosa curva de sus muñecas’.

—¡Hey!, sin leer por encima de mi hombro —rezongó James, cerniéndose protector sobre su pergamino pero sin dejar de escribir con prisa en él.

—Es un caso perdido —suspiró Sirius, que abandonó su asiento y se fue al otro lado de la habitación a conversar con Fabian y Gideon Prewett, y que a juzgar por las risas con las que fue recibido, sólo podían presagiar algunas horas de detención.

Olvidando su libro aunque sin cerrarlo para que mejor le sirviera de fachada, Remus se dedicó a observar a Sirius con disimulo, y por unos minutos se olvidó de la trama de su libro para disfrutar de la vista que era su amigo en solitario cuando no tenía una pareja colgando de su brazo.

Que dicha fuera la verdad, después del fiasco con Marlene McKinnon y su necesidad por ser más una sanguijuela que una novia, Sirius se había abstenido de ir en serio con nadie, conformándose en su lugar con un par de salidas aquí y allá y aderezadas con besos y un poco de manoseo por encima de la ropa. James lo había reprendido por ese comportamiento suyo, proclamando que así no iba a encontrar jamás a nadie en serio, en tanto que Peter se había mostrado admirado por su habilidad, y Remus reprobador, pero Sirius le había puesto un alto a esas actividades, contentándose en su lugar a pasar su tiempo libre siendo el mismo de siempre antes de que la locura por el sexo opuesto (y después el propio) se aposentara.

Remus estaba consciente de que aquella racha no iba a durar, que tarde o temprano Sirius volvería a las andadas y les presentaría a su siguiente pareja, pero mientras no era el caso, pensaba disfrutar de la visión de su amigo sin compañía y disponible para ellos.

—Parpadea, Remus —dijo Peter, y Remus se aclaró la garganta y desvió la vista.

Con James absorto en la escritura de su soneto Peter se había confiado de que su comentario pasaría desapercibido, pero quiso la mala suerte que justo entonces éste se estuviera tomando un descanso mental y captara aquellas palabras, así como su significado subyacente.

—¿Qué, a quién miras? —Preguntó, girando la cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro.

—A nadie —replicó Remus con demasiada rapidez, sintiendo cómo el calor le subía por la cabeza y lo delataba al aposentarse en sus orejas.

James sonrió lentamente al comprender la situación. —Oh, ya veo…

—No, James. Es un error, yo no-…

—¿Cuál de los dos Prewett es, Moony? —Malentendió James la situación, y por un segundo permanecieron Remus y Peter expectantes y congelados con la boca abierta a que el otro zapato cayera, que su amigo comprendiera la situación.

—James… —Dijo Peter.

—Uhm, no… —Secundó Remus.

James entrecerró los ojos y a través de los cristales de sus gafas aparecieron como dos rendijas. La repentina realización de dónde radicaba su error tuvo la explosividad de una partida de snap con una baraja nueva, pues se sobresaltó, y volvió a mirar por encima de su nombre.

—No…

—Sí… —Dijo Peter.

—¡No! —Volvió James a la carga.

—¡Que sí! —Refutó Remus, que ya no estaba tan seguro de si acaso hablaban de lo mismo o estaban teniendo un momento de confusión.

James se pasó la mano por el alborotado cabello y se lo peinó hacia atrás repetidas veces. —Ok, ok… Es… Se trata de… ¿Estamos hablando de Sirius, correcto?

Remus tragó saliva. —Correcto.

—Wow…

—Por favor, _por favor_ no digas nada —balbuceó Remus con apuro, pues Sirius parecía estar a punto de dejar a los Prewett y unírseles de vuelta en la mesa.

—Pero-…

—Por favor, Prongs, te lo imploro —suplicó Remus, atento a que por encima de la cabeza de éste Sirius había intercambiado con Fabian y Gideon palabras finales y ya venía de vuelta en su dirección.

James pareció contrariado, pero ya que conocía a Remus y también a su necesidad de hacer las cosas a su tiempo como había ocurrido años atrás cuando les confirmó que en efecto sus sospechas eran correctas y él un hombre lobo, accedió a guardar silencio en ese asunto.

—Ok, vale. Me callaré, pero tendremos que hablar de este en algún punto.

—Después —dijo Remus, justo a tiempo para que Sirius volviera a su silla de antes.

—¿Después qué? —Preguntó éste con leve curiosidad.

—James quiere que Remus le ayude con su tarea de Estudios Muggles —suplió Peter con una facilidad y naturalidad asombrosa para mentir, que por un instante hasta los implicados creyeron que era cierto.

—Menos mal que no tomé esa clase, sería un desastre, aunque Madre habría estado furiosa… —Murmuró Sirius lo último antes de girarse hacia James y compartir con él cierto producto que los gemelos Prewett habían mandado pedir a Zonko para una broma y que generosamente estaban dispuestos a compartir con ellos por un precio justo.

Fue así como liberando el aliento contenido en sus pulmones pudo Remus volver a respirar con relativa calma, consciente de que de momento su secreto estaba a salvo, ¿pero por cuánto más? Tarde o temprano James le pediría tener unos minutos a solas para charlar, y entonces… Cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. James era como el hermano que Sirius no había tenido en Regulus, y éste se había autonombrado una especie de guardián feroz, en donde su bienestar iba por encima del resto, así que si James consideraba que los sentimientos no eran dignos de Sirius, entonces estaba jodido.

Simple y llanamente jodido.

Por debajo de su mesa de trabajo, Peter le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna y susurró: —Tranquilo, no salió tan mal.

—Gracias, Peter —respondió Remus usando el mismo volumen de voz, aunque él difería acerca de los resultados porque ahora una persona más era partícipe de su secreto, y no tardaría éste en convertirse en la proverbial bola de nieve, arrastrando a todos consigo hasta llegar al final de la colina y causando desastre a su paso.

Que de entre todas las catástrofes con las que tuviera que lidiar, la que más le aterrorizaba a Remus era la posibilidad de que entre todos los posibles candidatos para enterarse de su secreto, fuera precisamente Sirius a quien sus oídos llegara esa noticia. La sola perspectiva le ponía enfermo, en gran medida por la charla que vendría a continuación, y que él podía augurar incluso peor que la que le esperaba con James.

Sintiéndose repentinamente mal, Remus se disculpó, y subiendo las escaleras a su dormitorio, no tardó en ponerse el pijama y buscar dormir para evadirse de la realidad. Que con un poco de suerte lograría evitar cualquier tipo de sueño acerca de Sirius y tan sólo olvidar que aquel día había ocurrido.

Excepto que no fue el caso cuando apenas cinco minutos después el propio Sirius subió al dormitorio, y sin mediar palabra alguna, se puso también sus pijamas y lo instó a hacerle un espacio en su colchón.

—Por las bolas de Merlín, estás helado, Moony —dijo Sirius apenas compartir con él mantas.

Y no era para menos, pues apenas un par de días atrás habían pasado la luna llena, y aunque había salido invicto salvo por un par de arañazos y un hombro dislocado que Madame Pomfrey se encargó de devolver a su sitio sin secuelas, Remus estaba sufriendo de los estragos naturales que acontecían a esa mitad menguante, en donde su temperatura bajaba drásticamente y lo convertía en un témpano de hielo.

—Sólo mis pies —dijo Remus, que antes de acostarse los había enfundado en calcetines de lana.

—También tus manos —respondió Sirius al sujetarlas y entrelazar sus dedos helados con los suyos—. Y también tu nariz —murmuró a tiempo para que por la estreches de la cama la punta de sus narices se rozara—. ¿Quieres que traiga otra manta?

Remus se vio tentado a decir no, a desdeñar su frío como una consecuencia irremediable a su licantropía y negarse a cualquier tipo de atención, pero lo cierto es que se sentía helado hasta el tuétano, y aunque sospechaba que no todo su frío era a causa de la fase de la luna en la que se encontraban sino también al miedo que había sentido antes, también consideró que el sufrir y autocastigarse por sentimientos de amor que no estaban bajo su control no era el camino adecuado a seguir.

—Me encantaría —dijo con el labio inferior temblando, aunque no por las razones que Sirius pudiera creer.

Su amigo abandonó la cama un par de segundos para retirar de su propio colchón la manta gruesa que la recubría, y tras depositarla encima de Remus volvió a recostarse a su lado. De haber querido, Sirius podría haberse escapado de pasar la noche ahí porque hasta Remus podía resistir el frío post luna llena con dos mantas gruesas, pero no lo hizo, y el simple gesto hizo que éste sonriera en la oscuridad.

—James tenía razón —dijo Sirius de pronto, recostado de lado y con Remus en idéntica posición frente a él, apenas separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

—¿Uh?

—Dijo que seguro necesitabas compañía, por todo este asunto de la luna llena y cómo te afecta, pero también que a mí me vendría bien retirarme temprano a dormir y… —Sirius abrió grande la boca y bostezó contra la almohada—. Creo que tenía razón.

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó Remus, pues le costaba creer que Sirius prefiriera estar ahí con él durmiendo temprano como pocas veces hacía que abajo disfrutando del jaleo y la diversión que casi siempre imperaba en la torre de Gryffindor.

—Completamente —dijo Sirius, doblando un poco las rodillas y pasándole a Remus un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

El espacio, aunque mínimo en aquella estrecha cama que ya había sido pequeña cuando desde sus primeras transformaciones Remus había vuelto al dormitorio agotado y con necesidad de contacto humano, y que con los años no había hecho sino encogerse más y más hasta resultar imposible para dar cobijo a su dueño, ya ni hablar de más compañía que la propia, resultó a fin de cuentas óptimo para ellos dos, pues más pronto de lo que Remus hubiera deseado con Sirius acurrucado con él y ligeramente roncando contra su mejilla, ya estaban ambos dormidos y ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba.

Y tras la protección de las cortinas de dosel, esa burbuja protectora duró hasta la mañana.

A punta de “¿Eres idiota o qué?” y “¿Creíste que no reconocería tu letra?” se encaró Lily Evans a James la mañana del viernes previo a su salida a Hogsmeade cuando el regalo de ese día consistió en un libro, aunque no cualquiera…

—Esto es… Yo no… —Lily se mesó el cabello con la mano que no sostenía el libro a medio desenvolver y resopló—. ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?

James al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado. —Escuché cuando le dijiste a Alice que tu autora favorita publicaría su próximo libro este mes, y que no podrías comprar una copia hasta el final del curso, así que pensé que… No sé, que te gustaría. Aunque fuera un poco…

—Y me gustó, sí —confirmó Lily—. Es sólo que… Uhm, creí poder ignorar que tú eras uno de mis admiradores secretos y olvidarme de este asunto apenas pasara el día de San Valentín, pero esto lo complica un poco.

—¿En el buen sentido o en el malo? —Se entrometió Sirius, que sentado al lado de James en la mesa del gran comedor no se había perdido palabra alguna de su conversación—. Ya sabes, no pregunto por mí, sino por un buen amigo —agregó, pasándole el brazo a James por los hombros.

Lily frunció los labios, pero su gesto, más que de molestia, era para ocultar la incipiente sonrisa que le hacía cosquillas en los labios.

Y aunque se negó a responder y acortó el tiempo de su desayuno, por el resto del día tanto ella como James se mantuvieron intercambiando miradas de mutuo reconocimiento.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily recibió dos cartas indicando básicamente lo mismo: Que se le esperaba en Las Tres Escobas a mediodía para conocer a su admirador secreto.

Que por parte de James ya no era ningún secreto, pero se mantenía siéndolo de parte de la otra persona que había declarado su interés por ella, y sin demostrar cuál era su sentir al respecto, Lily dobló ambas cartas y las guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

Ella, al igual que la mayoría en Hogwarts que iría de paseo a Hogsmeade, se había vestido con ropa muggle, y aunque no se trataba de un conjunto vistoso o en exceso revelador, se notaba que había pasado sus buenos minutos frente al espejo componiendo su peinado y aplicándose un poco de brillo labial.

Con Alice por un lado y una amiga de Ravenclaw en común que se les había unido, Lily salió al camino que conducía a Hogsmeade, y a prudente distancia caminaba James como aturdido procurándoles dar su espacio pero al mismo tiempo ir lento pero seguro, porque sus piernas le fallaban y los nervios le tenían a punto de vomitar su escaso desayuno de té y pan tostado.

—Vamos, Prongsie —le animó Sirius, flanqueando uno de sus lados—. Es tu oportunidad. Evans ya sabe que eres tú uno de sus admiradores secretos y no te rechazó de antemano, así que al menos puedes creer que hay esperanza para ti. Díselo, Remus.

Al otro lado de James y listo para sujetarlo si es que se le doblaban las rodillas como le ocurría a él mismo luego de cada luna llena al volver a ser humano, Remus enarboló argumentos similares.

—La verdad es que su falta de negativa es una buena señal. Mejor que cualquiera que hayas tenido en los últimos seis años de conocerla —dijo Remus, dispuesto a elevar los ánimos de James pero no a darle falsas esperanzas por si acaso Lily tenía segundos pensamientos y no se presentaba a su cita.

—Bueno, al menos ustedes dos están de mi lado y podrán consolarme si todo esto me explota en la cara. Y si tengo suerte, quizá Peter acceda a bajar a las cocinas y traerme una deliciosa rebanada de-… ¿Y Peter? —Preguntó James de pronto, que hasta ese momento no había notado la falta de su cuarto amigo.

—Oh, ya sabes —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa lobuna que era todo dientes y mucha malicia—. Consiguió que Doreen Lachleen de Hufflepuff accediera a salir con él hoy, así que se marcharon desde temprano.

—Ahora mismo deben estar en la sala de té de Madame Puddifoot tomados de la mano y bebiendo café de esas tazas diminutas —comentó Remus, quien jamás había puesto un pie ahí y tampoco quería porque Sirius ya había llevado a algunas de sus parejas ahí y le resultaba insoportable imaginarlo siquiera.

—Tal vez debí haber invitado ahí a Lily en lugar de Las Tres Escobas… —Murmuró James—. Así al menos no me llevaría un chasco si decide presentarse y pasa de largo de mi mesa para sentarse con su segunda admirador secreto.

—Mejor no pensar en eso que te pones verde y no es de envidia —señaló Sirius, que adoraba a James como a un hermano pero consideraba a la vez que era demasiado temprano en su sábado como para empezarlo limpiando vómito de su ropa—. Ten un poco más de confianza en ti, Prongs.

—Lo intentaré —replicó éste con tono lúgubre—. Lo intentaré…

Pese a los buenos intentos de Sirius y Remus por llevarlo a visitar Honeydukes y Zonko con el afán de distraerlo mientras daba la hora de su cita, James se mantuvo silencioso y hermético a cualquier intento de consolarlo, y ni siquiera el que un par de chicas de segundo año se acercaran a Sirius para entregarle chocolates consiguió sacarlo de su estupor sin importar que en cualquier otro momento se hubiera burlado sin piedad por tener ese magnetismo con chicas que eran menores de edad y por lo tanto fuera de su liga a menos que quisiera tener que recibir frente a su puerta a un par de aurores para cuestionarle sus intenciones con dichas chicas.

—No me hagas tener que emborracharte con firewhisky antes de tu cita, Prongs —le reprendió Sirius cuando diez minutos antes de la hora acordada James tuvo que tomar asiento en una banca y con la respiración acelerada estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

—No lo había visto así de nervioso desde que tuvo que salir a jugar Quidditch contra los Slytherin justo antes de perder sus gafas en cuarto año —comentó Remus, que ocupando el espacio a su izquierda le acarició la espalda en movimientos circulares buscando calmarlo—. Respira…

—Creo que fue una mala idea… una pésima idea… No debí de enviarle todos esos regalos… Seguro se presentará ahí para devolvérmelos…

—James, no seas tan paranoico —le reprendió Sirius.

—Después se sentará a la mesa con su otra cita y se tomarán de las manos… Se besarán… Y yo seré el perdedor con la mesa repleta de regalos devueltos.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Merlín! ¿Ya eras así de dramático o debo culpar a Evans por convertirte en esto?

—Sé más amable, Padfoot —le reprendió Remus, que continuó acariciando la espalda de James—. Ahora no es momento para bromas estúpidas.

—No estaba bromeando —masculló éste de vuelta.

—Ugh, tal vez podría, no sé… ¿No presentarme? —Dijo James de pronto, alzando la mirada que antes tenía clavada en el piso para revelar que detrás de las gafas sus ojos lucían ligeramente acuosos—. Es decir, ahorrarme al menos la humillación de su rechazo. Así al menos no tendría que presenciar el momento en que su nuevo novio se revele y le pida su mano en matrimonio ahí mismo, plus la ronda de aplausos que seguro recibirían por su gesto romántico…

—Wow —dijo Remus—, Sirius tenía razón: Eres un dramático de lo peor. ¿Estás seguro que tu segundo nombre es Fleamont y no Sirius?

—No me están ayudando en lo absoluto —lloriqueó James, que no dejaba de pasarse las manos por el cabello hasta dejárselo de punta y electrizado como nunca antes.

En un arrebato de fastidio aunque también de apoyo por su mejor amigo en el mundo, Sirius le jaló del cuello de su chaqueta, y sin importarle las quejas con las que James se expresó por su brusquedad, marchó con él a la entrada de Las Tres Escobas, y tras decirle unas últimas palabras de aliento, lo hizo entrar al local.

A su vuelta, Remus aguardaba con una media sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

Remus resopló. —¿Qué le dijiste antes de entrar?

—Que no la cagara, pero que si iba a cagarla, al menos que la cagara en grande.

—Siempre tan soez, Sirius —le reprochó Remus aunque sin verdadero afán de ello.

—Qué puedo decir, soy un Black después de todo, y nuestra especialidad es no irnos por las ramas cuando hay algo grande en juego.

—Oh, mira —dijo Remus de pronto cuando en su campo de visión apareció Lily caminando directo a la entrada de Las Tres Escobas por donde no hacía ni un minuto que James había cruzado, y en un gesto que no iba a la par con la seguridad que ella había demostrado poseer en toda su carrera durante Hogwarts, se tomó unos segundos antes de entrar, recomponiéndose la ropa y atusándose el cabello en un gesto que a ambos les recordó a James, y que de paso… les dio esperanzas de adivinar por cuál de sus pretendientes podía quizá decantarse.

Quizá…

—Espero que a pesar de todo James no la cague, que no haga caso a mi estúpido consejo —murmuró Sirius para sí, y luego de un impulso le extendió su mano a Remus, quien la tomó al instante, pero no supo qué hacer con ella—. Vamos, Moony.

—¿A dónde exactamente?

—A tener una cita —fue la sencilla respuesta de Sirius, que pasó por alto el alto a la respiración de su amigo—. Si Peter salió con esa chica de Hufflepuff, y James lo consiguió y está ahí dentro con Evans, nosotros no tenemos por qué ser los únicos que no se divierten.

—Pero…

—Sé que no soy Eddy Pritchard montado en su escoba, pero… —Las cejas de Sirius se fruncieron un poco—. Pero al menos puedo intentar ser una mejor compañía. Ya sabes, tener mejores temas de conversación y hacerte reír con mis bromas.

—No será difícil —dijo Remus, levantándose de la banca sin soltar la mano de Sirius—. Cuando salí con él, lo único que hacíamos era besarnos porque sospecho que mi conversación le aburría tanto como a mí la suya.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—No —admitió Remus—, aunque a veces nos quedábamos sin saber qué decir. Éramos demasiado diferentes para que lo nuestro funcionara.

—Y es por eso que deberías primero de conocer a la otra persona antes de decidir empezar un noviazgo —dijo Sirius, aportando la primera perla de sabiduría del día.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

—Por _abundante_ experiencia propia —clarificó Sirius, que en ese momento aflojó el agarre que sus dedos tenían sobre Remus y a su vez éste se soltó—. ¿Entonces qué dices, cita tú yo sí o sí?

—Con tantas opciones a mi disposición —ironizó Remus, esforzándose por componer una sonrisa burlona cuando en realidad el corazón le palpitaba a la altura de la garganta—. Supongo que tendré que decir que sí.

—¡Ese es mi Remus!

Y volviendo a tomar su mano, Sirius guió la marcha.

Al final, aunque James consiguió que Lily se sentara con él y no con el pecoso chico de primer año que resultó ser su muy enamorado (y también muy precoz) pretendiente, y de paso la acompañó de regreso al castillo y hasta las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas consiguiendo con eso un beso corto y casi casto en los labios, fue Remus quien se sintió el ganador absoluto de aquella velada en la que él y almorzaron juntos y a cualquiera que conocieran y pasara por su mesa éste les notificara que “estaban en una cita”, rematando ya fuera enseñando sus manos entrelazadas o con un beso en la mejilla de su amigo.

Que falso y hecho con afán de broma, lo significó todo para Remus.

/*/*/*/*


	8. 8.- H de Humillación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay con Peter y su brindis de este capítulo. ¿Discreción dónde, eh? Y la vomitona del final es asquerosa, pero me reí de lo lindo así que perdónenme por arruinar ese tan esperado primer beso entre Remus y Sirius.

**8.- H de Humillación.**

Pese a que su salida con Lily y el posterior cambio entre sus dinámicas (ahora incluso ella le respondía los “buenos días” en las mañanas) mantuvo la atención de James a raya de los asuntos de Remus, y en concreto, de un asunto en particular que incluía a Sirius y que éste prefería conservar así por lo menos hasta el día de la graduación, la racha no duró por mucho tiempo más cuando Nataniel Price de Ravenclaw empezó a dar muestras de sentirse atraído por su amigo.

—Esta es la tercera vez en lo que va de la semana que viene a nuestra mesa y se queda aquí más de los reglamentarios tres minutos para que sea una visita social normal —señaló James lo obvio cuando ya empezando marzo Price puso en manifiesto su interés romántico por Sirius.

—¿Y? —Replicó Sirius antes de llevarse a la boca una cucharada de avena con fruta—. Tiene atractivo, también carisma, así que seguro que haríamos una buena pareja.

—Salvo por el hecho de que tú y él en realidad no tiene nada en común… —Dijo Peter a continuación, que a la par que desayunaba también repasaba sus apuntes para el examen que tendrían a media mañana.

—Entonces sólo nos divertiríamos juntos —dijo Sirius sin perder su buen humor—. Qué más da si no es el amor de mi vida. Al menos puede ser mi amor del próximo mes, o de las dos próximas semanas si resulta que somos compatibles en la cama, ¿eh, Prongs?

Pero a la broma de Sirius no le siguieron las risas de James, sino su ceño fruncido con reprobación.

Y la causa no era otra que Remus, a quien al menos se le podía reconocer un mejor autocontrol por sus reacciones, pues fingía desayunar al tiempo que leía una copia prestada de El Profeta que alguien más le había dejado cuando terminó de leerla. Remus no era idiota, James se sentía dividido entre la lealtad que tenía con Sirius y la que tenía con él, pues no era lo mismo apoyarlos cuando le felicidad de uno no era la del otro, y que Remus estuviera enamorado de Sirius y éste prefiriera saltar de relación en relación no contribuía a crear un ambiente de armonía por mucho que Remus se esforzara en disimular su malestar.

—Bah —refunfuñó Sirius cuando ninguno de sus amigos se mostró de su parte—. ¿Y quién dice que él y yo tendremos algo? Sinceramente, ni mi tipo es.

—¿No? —Preguntó Remus, abriendo la boca por primera vez en esa mañana, pues le había llamado la atención que Nataniel Prince no tenía ni al más mínimo parecido con él.

—Pues no —confirmó Sirius con una segunda cucharada de su plato.

Pero antes de que Remus tuviera oportunidad de preguntar dónde radicaban sus gustos (su amplia variedad de parejas no le había dado pistas en el pasado) fue hora de empacar los últimos bocados y despejar las mesas porque ya casi era hora de clase y tenían Encantamientos en uno de los pisos altos, con la consiguiente desventaja de que si partían con retraso las escaleras móviles se los harían pagar.

Convencido de que más tarde tendría oportunidad de volver a sacar el tema a colación, Remus se apresuró con el resto de sus amigos y se consoló con aquella idea.

Que como era de preverse, no ocurrió.

Abstraídos en exámenes y estudiando con ahínco para obtener calificaciones aprobatorias, se les pasó la primera semana de marzo sin mucha pena ni gloria, pero al comienzo de la segunda fue Remus quien tuvo que hacer a un lado un grueso compendio de pociones para poner un alto a la fiesta no tan sorpresa que sus amigos estaban preparando en honor a su cumpleaños ese mismo jueves.

—Se los imploro, nada de firewhisky —suplicó Remus en voz baja, los cuatro ocupando la mesa más escondida de la biblioteca e ignorando las miradas furibundas que Madame Pince enviaba en su dirección cuando sus susurros superaban el volumen que ella consideraba prudente para mantener la biblioteca tan silenciosa como una catacumba.

—Aguafiestas —susurró Sirius, pero con todo lo tachó de su lista de compras—. ¿Al menos querrás una tarta, o es que este año has decidido pasar de eso también?

—No, la tarta está bien, y supongo que gorros y fuegos artificiales también, pero nada llamativo, ni grande, ni excesivo —pidió Remus, que no quería hacer de su cumpleaños un festejo como el que Sirius había hecho meses atrás al cumplir sus diecisiete.

En lo que a él respectaba, Remus estaría satisfecho con una simple tarta de chocolate, un par de velas encantadas para que por más que soplara no se apagaran, y que la lista de invitados fuera corta y selecta, pero sabía que para conseguirlo primero debía convencer a sus compañeros de que eso era lo que quería y nada más. No una mega fiesta con música estridente y abundante alcohol, sino algo más discreto en una esquina de la sala común.

—No te preocupes, Remus. Yo me encargaré de planear una fiesta de cumpleaños como es debido y no un bacanal como Sirius preferiría —prometió James, arrebatándole el trozo de pergamino a su amigo de entre los dedos sólo para perderlo un segundo después bajo las ágiles manos de Peter, que no en balde era el rey de la astucia y el sigilo como su forma de animago revelaba.

—Y yo me cercioraré de que en verdad sea así, y no sólo se trate de James haciendo promesas que Sirius se encargará de hacerle romper —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que le acarreó quejas de parte de los aludidos, una advertencia de Madame Pince, y también la eterna gratitud de Remus por procurar que ambos se ciñeran a lo que él prefería por su cumpleaños.

Que pese a las amenazas veladas que aparecían en el trozo de papel (una dotación de cerveza de mantequilla capaz de emborrachar a base de cantidad y una lista de invitados que preferiría se cortara a la mitad y luego una vez más), Remus confió en que su cumpleaños de ese año fuera digno de recordarse.

Que para mal, lo fue y de pésima manera.

Aquella mañana de jueves despertó Remus con los vítores y voces desafinadas de sus amigos cantándole una versión de ‘Feliz cumpleaños’ que incluía más palabrotas de las que él recordaba y que por un momento le hizo temer que algún prefecto subiría a imponer el orden en su dormitorio, pero entonces recordó que él era el prefecto, y que ni siquiera queriendo podría hacerlos callar hasta que terminaran con la última estrofa.

A la canción siguieron los abrazos, y también los regalos, que Remus recibió con apuro y las mejillas teñidas de escarlata, pues aquellos eran sus regalos reales y no los que ellos le entregarían en presencia de terceros para disimular.

La tradición databa desde su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando luego de convivir por todos aquellos meses juntos quedó establecido que de entre ellos cuatro era Remus quien provenía de un hogar donde el dinero era una preocupación constante. A ninguno de sus tres amigos les había importado, ni tampoco se habían burlado como era el temor constante de Remus cuando se hacía evidente que necesitaba prendas nuevas porque las viejas estaban desgastadas en extremo o lo quedaban muy chicas, y en cambio habían hecho lo posible por ayudar, de tal manera que en aquel primer cumpleaños había recibido caramelos y un par de productos de Zonko, pero también prendas que ellos le aseguraron que eran de segunda mano para no mortificarlo, pero que Remus reconoció como nuevas y de primera calidad a pesar de no tener las etiquetas.

De aquello hacían ya seis cumpleaños, y Remus sospechaba que ese séptimo no sería diferente, a juzgar por lo voluminosos de sus empaques y la expectación por ver su cara cuando los abriera.

Por mucho que quisiera guardarse cuánto le afectaba, Remus no pudo controlar la emoción que de pronto le borbotó en el pecho cuando abrió el regalo de James y encontró dentro una túnica nueva que era doble vista y se sentía cálida y suave al contacto.

—Verde, porque combina con tus ojos, así que nada de pensar en Slytherin —dijo éste con una media sonrisa, y Remus se enjugó el borde de los ojos.

—No debiste-…

—Eres mi amigo, Moony —dijo James con naturalidad—, y es tu cumpleaños, así que disfrútalo.

—Gracias.

El siguiente fue Peter, quien no había escatimado en calcetines y ropa interior, con tantos pares como para que Remus no tuviera que lavar en al menos tres semanas.

—Siempre he pensado que vale la pena invertir en aquello sobre lo que vas a estar de pie y acostado, pero como un colchón nuevo no está permitido en el reglamento y de unas buenas botas ya se encargó Sir-…

—¡Wormtail! —Rezongó Sirius cuando su amigo delató su regalo.

—Ops, lo siento —se golpeó Peter la frente con la palma de la mano, y Remus igual rió y le agradeció su obsequio.

—Uhm, supongo que la sorpresa ya está arruinada —masculló Sirius al entregarle a Remus su propio regalo, que en efecto, consistió en un par de botas de piel de dragón que eran de la talla y del gusto de su amigo, y también motivo de admiración por parte de éste, pues no sólo duraban años sin desgastarse, sino que también costaban lo suyo y no eran nada baratas.

—Oh, no debiste-…

—No empieces, Moony —le cortó de tajó Sirius sus protestas—. Entre esto y una dotación para un año de chocolate oscuro, creo que a la larga disfrutarás más tener los pies calientes y secos que el estómago repleto de azúcar.

Remus tragó saliva. —Chicos… Gracias.

Y tras un último abrazo colectivo, Remus empezó el día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Remus se mantuvo el resto del día con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios conforme amigos, conocidos, y no tan conocidos tanto de Gryffindor como de otras casas le detuvieron en los pasillos para desearle un feliz día. Al parecer había bastado que se corriera el rumor de que era su cumpleaños para que personas a las que sólo conocía de vista o por la conexión que estos tenían con sus amigos se le acercaran con buenas intenciones y le recordaran que después de todo podía fingir tener una vida normal en donde su licantropía no tenía por qué arruinarle del todo su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

Al flujo de personas que se tomaron la molestia de darle sus mejores deseos se unió Eddy Pritchard, quien lo interceptó después de la comida y cuando estaba a punto de montarse en una de las escaleras móviles, de tal manera que sus amigos no lo echaron de falta sino hasta segundos después, cuando ya estaban a varios metros de altura e imposibilitados de intervenir en su reencuentro.

—Hey, Remus —dijo Eddy, soltando la manga de su túnica—. Recordé que era tu cumpleaños y sólo quería felicitarte como es debido.

—Oh, claro. Gracias por recordarlo —aceptó Remus el abrazo que empezó rígido y con tensión por parte de ambos participantes, pero que culminó con un discreto beso en la mejilla por parte de Eddy.

—Uhm, y te compré algo pequeño, casi una tontería. Como amigos, por supuesto —dijo al entregarle una gruesa barra de chocolate envuelta con un simple moño del que emanaba un hechizo musical que hacía sonar una melodía tintineante que se asemejaba a la del ‘feliz cumpleaños’ aunque sin ser el ritmo completo.

—Como amigos —repitió Remus, que al menos podía estar tranquilo al respecto, y agradeció el gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Por desgracia, el gusto no le duró lo suficiente cuando al entrar al aula donde tenían clases y Sirius esa su compañero de pupitre, éste se mantuvo con el torso virado al lado opuesto de donde él se encontraba, y durante las siguientes dos horas que duró su lección, no apartó la vista de la pizarra o del trozo de pergamino en el que copió íntegro el contenido de aquella sesión (incluyendo un pequeño dibujo del profesor que incluso quedó mejor).

Apenas sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la clase y Sirius cogió sus cosas saliendo como una tromba del aula, dejando atrás a Remus con el ceño fruncido por su errático comportamiento.

—No le hagas caso, seguro que… Fue a preparar algo de la fiesta o algo así —dijo James, procurando justificar la actitud de su mejor amigo pero sin conseguirlo.

—Eso o a hechizar a Pritchard hasta Pascuas —elucubró Peter, que al igual que Remus no había pasado por alto la repentina hosquedad que se apoderara de Sirius, porque su cambio de humor había sido radical desde que se separaron en las escaleras, pasando de alegre y conversador a malhumorado y huraño.

—Por su bien, más que vale que no sea así —gruñó Remus, que en ningún día del año quería lidiar con una situación de ese tipo, pero mucho menos en su cumpleaños.

—Sirius no sería tan idiota… ¿O sí? —Murmuró James para sí lo último, antes de meter apresurado sus útiles en su mochila tipo mensajero y también salir corriendo por la puerta en dirección a donde su amigo se había dirigido antes a paso apresurado.

Atrás se quedaron Remus y Peter, que sin clases extra para el resto de su tarde, se tomaron su tiempo para guardar sus cosas.

—¿Sabes que Sirius actuó así por celos, verdad? —Preguntó Peter sin inflexión particular en su voz, sólo como si constatara ante Remus un hecho inefable que por si acaso había que corroborar con los interesados para cerciorarse de que la información no se perdía.

—No podría jurarlo… —Fue la evasiva respuesta de Remus, que con paciencia absoluta se dedicó a limpiar la boquilla de su frasco de tinta medio vacío antes de colocarle la tapa—. Igual es que Eddy no es de su agrado, y habría actuado igual de tratarse de James o de ti.

—Oh, no es por mi honor que Sirius se batiría con Pritchard a duelo —bromeó Peter antes de volver a su seriedad de antes—. Lo que quiero decir es que lo hemos hablado antes, James y yo, quiero decir, y ambos coincidimos en que ustedes dos…

—¿Nosotros dos _qué_ , Pete? —Gruñó Remus, enseñando los dientes de una manera que presagiaba estar listo para enfrentarse a cualquiera.

—No vamos a intervenir, si es lo que te preocupa —dijo Peter, terminando de empacar sus pertenencias y colgándose la mochila en ambos hombros y ajustando las correas con deliberada lentitud—, pero pronto se hará obvio para todos lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y sería… No sé, una soberana idiotez que sólo fueran ustedes dos quienes permanecieran en la ignorancia.

—Peter…

—Vale, no diré más —murmuró éste, enseñando las palmas de sus manos abiertas y admitiendo su derrota—. Aunque no puedo prometer lo mismo por James.

«Porque James es asunto aparte y proclive a la irresponsabilidad», pensó Remus, que por primera vez en varias semanas reconsideró su actitud huidiza de cada vez que se quedaba a solas con su amigo o tenía ante sí la perspectiva de que así fuera, pero ya no más. Hablaría con él, decidió ahí mismo, y le pediría que no metiera la nariz en su asunto, o al menos lo amenazaría acerca de las consecuencias a las que se enfrentaría si lo hacía. Que Remus tenía bien claro que no serviría de nada, James no cedería del todo, pero al menos se compraría tiempo mientras decidía qué hacer con Sirius y el estúpido enamoramiento que por él sentía y que por nada del mundo podía ser mutuo.

Nada. En lo absoluto. Ni pensarlo. Ni en un millón de años...

—Deberías de tenerte más fe —dijo Peter antes de salir del aula, y tras hesitar unos segundos porque eso constituía romper con su compromiso de antes, agregó—: Y también en él.

Sin preguntar a quién se refería porque era obvio, Remus no lo retuvo, y tampoco lo negó.

Consciente del papel que tenía que cumplir como el chico del cumpleaños, Remus se refugió en la biblioteca leyendo un poco de contrahechizos para su próxima clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y tomó apuntes que se extendieron casi treinta centímetros a pesar de su letra apretada y economizadora de espacio, mientras dejaba pasar un par de horas para darle tiempo a sus amigos de prepararle la fiesta sorpresa con la que le recibirían apenas cruzara el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Una tradición por demás inútil dado que él mismo había sugerido a quién invitar y el relleno extra de su pastel, pero que ellos seguían cumpliendo sólo porque era más divertido así.

Remus casi se había olvidado de que tenía un compromiso por atender y que éste no podría dar comienzo si no se presentaba primero, y de no haber sido porque un chico esmirriado de Slytherin trató de sacar un libro de una estantería alta y con ello consiguió que varios tomos gruesos cayeran al piso con un estrépito y nube de polvo, no habría reparado en la hora, que ya marcaba las seis y cuarto, cuando debía haber estado en la torre de Gryffindor exactamente quince minutos atrás.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Maldijo Remus, guardando rápido sus útiles antes de salir corriendo a pesar de las amenazas veladas de Madame Pince por su comportamiento reprochable de soltar palabrotas en la biblioteca.

Entre equivocarse de escaleras y tener que volver a subir varios pisos de vuelta con flato en el costado por culpa del esfuerzo físico y su mala condición, Remus llegó con un retraso mayor del que tenía programado, pero no por ello la comitiva que lo recibió con vítores y serpentinas fue menor que otros años.

—Pensamos que ya no vendrías, ¿dónde estabas? —Preguntó James al pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros y guiarlo a la esquina decorada que por esa tarde estaba reservada para los Merodeadores y amigos cercanos.

Remus dejó su mochila sobre uno de los sofás y murmuró haber estado en la biblioteca y abstraído estudiando, una excusa por demás risible para cualquiera que no lo conociera, pero entre sus allegados no había ni uno que no estuviera al tanto de su interés natural por el estudio, así que se lo perdonaron sin problemas.

—Espera a que veas lo que hemos conseguido de las cocinas —dijo Peter animadamente mientras le enseñaba a Remus los aperitivos que tendrían esa noche para comer, así como la selección de bebidas, entre las que se destacaba una única botella de firewhisky que serviría para achisparlos pero sin emborrachar a nadie—. Tenemos brownies de mazapán, tarta de calabaza y nueces, una gelatina de doce sabores y-…

Tras mirar a la docena de rostros que componían a su selecto grupo de invitados, Remus frunció el ceño al descubrir que faltaba alguien.

—¿Y Sirius? —Preguntó interrumpiendo la perorata de Peter acerca de los aperitivos, y el silencio entre los presentes le hizo comprender que nadie sabía.

—Uhm, seguro que viene en camino. Algo debe haberlo retenido, pero no tardará en llegar —dijo James, pero al instante entendió Remus que se trataba de una mentira piadosa, pues habría bastado un vistazo al mapa para descubrir el paradero de su amigo. Así que tenía dos opciones: O Sirius había salido de terrenos escolares (lo dudaba), o estaba en el castillo pero con alguien más que lo retenía.

Con el ánimo un tanto decaído aunque luchando consigo mismo para que no se le notara, Remus aceptó posar para un par de fotografías con los invitados antes de acercarse a la mesa de los bocadillos, y con inapetencia mirar los platos sin decidirse por nada, sólo pensando en Sirius y en por qué no estaba ahí con ellos. Con _él_.

—No había visto a un cumpleañero tan infeliz desde que mi hermana Petunia se quemó las pestañas con unas velas que compré en Zonko —dijo Lily Evans parándose al lado de Remus, un plato en una mano y meditando acerca de con qué bocadillo empezar.

—¿Fue intencional? Lo de las velas, quiero decir —preguntó Remus, que tras una pausa agregó—: Y no estoy infeliz. Es sólo que…

—¿Sirius? —Adivinó Lily—. Ya me lo suponía… Y no, no del todo. Es decir, debí suponer que no serían velas normales, pero creí que serían como esas de broma que no se apagan por más que soples sobre ellas, no tanto del tipo que a la primera ráfaga de aire soltarían llamaradas casi hasta el techo.

—¿Al menos te ofreciste a recomponérselas con magia?

Lily suspiró. —Sí, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas —dijo tras decidirse por un panecillo relleno con paté—. ¿Alguna razón especial por la cual Sirius no esté presente?

«Eso me gustaría saberlo yo», pensó Remus, torciendo la esquina de sus labios. —Ni idea. Tanto puede estar en detención como trayendo más comida de las cocinas, o…

—O con compañía —dijo Lily.

—Puede ser…

—No, me refiero a que Sirius acaba de llegar y viene con alguien —dijo Lily, señalando la entrada a la torre, por donde en efecto cruzaba en esos momentos su amigo, y no venía solo.

En un instante la desazón de Remus pasó de un razonable nivel inferior a subir como el mercurio, hirviendo sulfuroso mientras reconocía a Nataniel Price de Ravenclaw entrar después de Sirius, ambos cogidos de la mano y a juzgar por su apariencia, felices a pesar de su retraso para presentarse a la fiesta.

—Al menos no es un Slytherin, si es que eso sirve de consuelo… —Murmuró Lily, aunque Remus no la escuchó.

En su lugar le dio la espalda a la situación, y con hombros tensos consideró de pronto fingir una jaqueca y retirarse lo antes posible de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. De pronto la perspectiva de quedarse ahí, fingiendo estar teniendo el mejor tiempo de su vida cuando en realidad sentía que el corazón le había abandonado por completo el cuerpo y en su lugar tenía un vacío abismal, le pareció abominable y él incapaz de soportarlo ni un segundo más.

Muy a su pesar, Remus escuchó a James cuestionarle a Sirius su tardanza, así como con cero delicadeza preguntarle qué hacía ahí Nataniel Price cuando explícitamente era aquella una celebración selecta, con un límite de invitados que como si nada Sirius había ignorado en favor de tener compañía para sí.

—Remus… ¿Estás bien?

De nueva cuenta era Lily, que no había obviado su mandíbula apretada así como tampoco el agarre de acero que tenía sobre su plato y que de un momento a otro se haría añicos bajo la presión de sus dedos.

Remus consideró mentir, ¿pero qué sentido tenía? Sin proponérselo había cruzado una línea invisible que separaba al lobo de sí mismo, y por una vez no tomó en consideración las posibles consecuencias de sincerarse con alguien más.

—No. —Remus se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos antes de proseguir—. En verdad que no lo estoy.

—¿Es por-…?

—¿Sirius? Pues claro, ¿quién si no? Ese maldito desconsiderad... Y seguro tampoco debería de sorprenderme que estés al tanto de mis sentimientos por él…

Lily abrió grandes los ojos pero mantuvo cerrada la boca.

—Porque al parecer todo mundo estaba enterado hasta hace poco menos yo, y claro, el propio Sirius, que se ha presentado aquí con su próximo ligue y con quien yo no puedo molestarme porque soy demasiado cobarde como para ser honesto con él, ya no digamos conmigo mismo…

—¿Qué pasa aquí, Remus? —Se acercó Peter, que alertado por el repentino aumento de voz de su amigo se había acercado a indagar.

—Nada que valga la pena —gruñó éste, mirando por encima de su hombro para presenciar la imagen de James y Sirius parados de frente y con los brazos cruzados, Nataniel Price a un lado de éste último y expectante a si su presencia sería condonada o sería obligado a marcharse por donde había venido.

Pero el enojo que antes había hecho implosión en Remus y le había hecho sentirse furioso con Sirius por su atrevimiento no tardó en extinguirse, y en segundos era sólo rescoldos y humo. La transición, aunque silenciosa, también fue agónica, y Remus tuvo que forzarse a mantener la compostura o corría el riesgo de cometer algún acto de autohumillación de la que seguro después no podría reponerse.

—Como sea… —Murmuró al final, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar en voz alta—. Deja que Price se quede, Prongs. Después de todo es el nuevo amigo especial de Sirius, y sus amigos son también los nuestros, ¿o no?

James no refutó sus palabras, y nadie más de lo hizo, de modo que oficialmente Nataniel pasó a presentarse antes Remus y a desearle un feliz cumpleaños como el resto.

—Perdona que no trajera conmigo un regalo. La invitación fue tan súbita, pero no pude negarme… —Dijo con una sonrisa presumida que no dejaba lugar a dobles interpretaciones, si es que la marca en su cuello era un signo de confiar.

—No te preocupes —respondió Remus con afabilidad, sonrisa en los labios pero ojos fríos y depredadores—. Me alegra que vinieras. Ahora si me permites…

Excusándose bajo el pretexto de ir al sanitario, Remus se demoró lo más posible para recomponerse, y ello le requirió mojarse el rostro repetidas veces con agua helada y examinarse frente al espejo en búsqueda de cualquier señal delatora que acusara sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sirius y lo expusiera ante los demás.

Pero como en cada ocasión que había hecho eso, Remus no encontró nada. Simplemente era él, el mismo de siempre, y quizá era debido a que desde siempre había albergado sentimientos románticos por Sirius, sólo que no los había tomado antes en consideración… Que si tenía que hacer caso a las palabras de ánimo de Peter, el mismo caso aplicaba para Sirius, y no descubriría él cambios en su personalidad porque al igual que en su caso aquel amor ya existía, pero su amigo todavía no era consciente del mismo.

—Qué… soberana… putada… —Maldijo Remus haciendo uso del peor vocabulario que su hubiera atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta, y por supuesto, aquel momento no pasó desapercibido para la repentina compañía que se le sumó en los sanitarios.

—No recuerdo haberte oído hablar así jamás, Moony —dijo James, que se acercó vacilante igual que hacía cada luna llena, cuando Remus era un lobo y él un ciervo a la espera de ser reconocido como parte de la manada y no como alimento de primera calidad.

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus, que apartó la vista de su reflejo y se giró para encarar a James—. Ahora mismo estoy teniendo uno de los peores cumpleaños de mi vida, y a riesgo de sonar como un cliché adolescente, preferiría estar a solas con mi dolor.

—¿Se trata de-…?

Remus gruñó, y James dio un paso atrás cuando su labio superior se levantó por inercia y aparecieron todos sus dientes a modo de advertencia.

—¿Por qué esa necesidad de preguntar si se trata de Sirius? —Rezongó Remus, cerrando las manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo—. ¡Por supuesto que se trata de él! Así es desde que Peter me hizo enfrentarme a la realidad, y deja te digo, James, que no es nada divertido. He de decir incluso que es una soberana mierda que preferiría haber ignorado por el resto de mis días.

—Claro que no… —Masculló éste—. No fue eso lo que yo quise dar a entender.

—No me interesa —dijo Remus con el mismo acaloramiento de antes—. Es más, no quiero escucharlo. Sólo quiero que este estúpido día llegue a su final, porque volver ahora mismo a la torre de Gryffindor para presenciar a Sirius actuar con Nataniel Price como me gustaría que hiciera conmigo no es mi definición de un cumpleaños memorable. Todo lo contrario, de hecho —agregó con la respiración agitada y la cabeza dándole vueltas sin parar.

—Moony…

—Duele, ¿ok?, duele que no pueda ser así para mí, pero al parecer sí para la mitad del alumnado que asiste a Hogwarts… Y no me gusta en lo absoluto.

James asintió una vez con lentitud. —No sé qué decir… No encuentro las frases de consuelo adecuadas, pero si tengo al menos que ser honesto… Sirius siente lo mismo que tú. Es sólo que-…

—Ya lo he oído antes de Peter —le cortó Remus de tajo—, y no ayuda en nada.

Al final, James esperó por Remus para volver juntos a la torre de Gryffindor, y para entonces Sirius se había apoderado de la atención de los selectos invitados a su fiesta con una de sus tantas historias divertidas, de modo que todos se habían sentado alrededor de la mesa, y Nataniel ocupaba el lugar de honor al lado de su amigo con el brazo de éste encima de sus hombros.

—Ven, Moony —señaló Sirius su lado derecho, que había reservado para él—. Siéntate conmigo.

Remus consideró ocupar el otro asiento libre porque estaba situado entre Lily y Alice, pero James fue más rápido, y a éste le quedó claro que había sido intencional. Ya fuera porque quería disfrutar de la compañía de Evans o porque consideraba que ya iba haciendo hora de que él y Sirius se enmendaran, el resultado era el mismo, y reluctante ocupó Remus el asiento que Sirius le ofrecía.

Casi al instante, el brazo de éste soltó a Nataniel y Sirius pasó a recargarse sobre Remus, atrayéndolo contra sí con fuerza el tiempo que pedía a los todos ahí presentes un colectivo cántico de “Feliz cumpleaños, Moony” o si no el festejo no podría comenzar en serio.

Un tanto abochornado soportó Remus aquellos largos treinta segundos de su vida en los que pasó a ser el centro de atención, pero ni por asomo estuvo preparado al glorioso momento en que Sirius aprovechó el ruido de los aplausos y demás barullo para inclinarse sobre su oreja y susurrar:

—Ahora ya eres todo un hombre, Moony —y lo remató con un beso en la mejilla, que no era el primero en una larga temporada y seguro no sería el último, pero que puso a Remus anonadado y listo para recibir terapia de choque en San Mungo.

A tiempo intervino Peter trayendo consigo la tarta de chocolate que comerían esa noche, y en cuya superficie colocó James el número exacto de velas para marcar los años de vida de Remus, que con desconfianza observó a su amigo encenderlas una a una con la punta de su varita mágica.

—¿Debo temer por mis pestañas? —Preguntó Remus, mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

—Sólo procura mantener los ojos abiertos —respondió Sirius en su lugar, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que muchos podían catalogar de presunción por su apellido, pero que Remus conocía mejor y era sólo seguridad en sí mismo.

«A veces demasiada», pensó antes de aspirar hondo, y formular como deseo un segundo beso por parte de su amigo (daba igual si era en la mejilla y no guardaba ningún significado especial, él estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que el destino le ofreciera), Remus mantuvo los ojos abiertos y sopló por encima del fuego. A su paso fueron apareciendo flores de las flamas, separándose en varios pétalos de color naranja hasta cristalizarse igual que si se tratara de vidrio fundido, de tal manera que pronto la tarta quedó recubierta de un campo floral.

—Wow —se admiró Remus, tocando con el dedo índice una de las flores sólo para descubrir que no tenía la suavidad propia de una flor, sino que era dura aunque no fría.

—Son chocolates —explicó Sirius—. En cuanto los vimos en Zonko James y yo supimos que debíamos comprarlos para tu cumpleaños.

A modo de demostración Sirius extrajo una de las flores del pastel, y tras fingir que aspiraba su aroma, se la acercó a Remus a los labios y le instó a darle un mordisco.

Remus así lo hizo, y el sabor del chocolate inundó sus papilas gustativas con la mezcla de chocolate y menta que contenía.

De manera generosa le ofreció una flor a cada uno de los invitados, Nataniel incluido, que pese a todo agradeció el gesto y demostró tener la misma debilidad que Remus por el chocolate. Al final Remus se quedó todavía con un par de flores de chocolate que guardó para sí como reserva, pero también como un grato recuerdo, el primero, de aquella velada que había comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

Posterior a cortar el pastel y servirse gruesas rebanadas revelando el interior de pan de chocolate y crema de chocolate blanco, James destapó la única botella de firewhisky que se bebería esa noche, y sirviendo porciones para todos en copitas que les prevendrían de una resaca como había ocurrido en la fiesta de Sirius, propuso un brindis por el chico del cumpleaños.

—Por Remus, que nos permitió celebrar con él su decimoséptimo cumpleaños con una fiesta de verdad en lugar de una sesión más de estudio en la biblioteca —dijo James, y todos bebieron un sorbo.

—En ese caso y si me permiten —dijo a su vez Sirius, indispuesto a quedarse atrás—. Por Moony, quién merece la luna y las estrellas, pero ya que es dueño de la primera y me tiene a mí incondicionalmente… Sólo me queda desearle lo mejor en la vida. Por ti, querido amigo —y junto con él bebieron el resto.

—Tu turno, Peter —presionó Frank Longbottom al cuarto merodeador, y con menos dotes histriónicas que sus dos compañeros anteriores, Peter se tomó unos segundos antes de abrir la boca.

—Porque esa estrella más brillante del cielo sea sólo tuya —dijo Peter, desviando por el rabillo de los ojos su mirada a Sirius, un gesto que pasó desapercibido para la mayoría excepto los tres involucrados que ya estaban al tanto y un cuarto que se les unió en ese mismo un instante tras un redoble de su corazón—. Feliz cumpleaños, Remus.

Y todos volvieron a beber hasta vaciar sus copas.

Un tanto melancólico por las palabras de Peter, Remus picoteó su pastel sin llevarse realmente más de un bocado a los labios, e incluso entonces lavó el sabor con un largo trago de la cerveza de mantequilla que se había servido antes.

El tener a Sirius actuando encantador para Nataniel tampoco ayudó, ni mucho menos cuando Alice bajó del dormitorio de chicas un aparato de música que pronto sintonizó una estación mágica que se especializaba en música para bailar.

No tardaron en salir Alice y Frank a la pista, los dos juntos y enamorados desde cuarto año, y por las vistas que daban dispuestos a casarse apenas se graduaran de Hogwarts. Mismo caso para Sirius y Nataniel, en el baile al menos, no tanto en el asunto matrimonial, que no tuvieron apuro en salir a la pista de baile y mecerse al ritmo de una balada.

Remus soportó de aquello inaguantables diez minutos en los que convirtió su rebanada de pastel en migajas, hasta que Lily se sentó a su lado y le pidió un baile.

—Creo que James apreciaría más esa invitación —dijo Remus con voz apagada.

—Ya, pero le prometí mi segundo baile, y no podrá ser así si antes no tengo el primero —fue el argumento que ésta le dio al tenderle la mano, y por inercia Remus se la tomó.

—No me siento con ánimos de bailar —murmuró por último, pero Lily ya estaba de vuelta en pie y halando de él con más fuerza de la que su figura revelaba.

—Ya somos dos, pero James me pidió este favor, y ya que es por una buena causa… —Dijo Lily sin revelar más, y guiando a Remus a través de la improvisada pista de baile, lo hizo colocarle una mano alrededor de la cintura, la otra sujeta entre sus dedos, y moverse al ritmo que la música distaba.

Antes de tres segundos, Remus ya la había pisado y estaba listo para volver a la mesa, pero la mano que Lily tenía por su espalda se cerró alrededor de su suéter impidiéndole la huida.

—No, no te preocupes —dijo ella sin perder la chispa de sus ojos—. Pero intentemos ir un poco más despacio.

«Por descontado que no nos va tan bien como a Sirius», pensó Remus, a quien veía bailar de espaldas y moviéndose con la gracia y elegancia de quien ha tomado clases particulares de baile de salón. Por supuesto, un gusto no aprendido pero sí una habilidad adquirida por cortesía de Walburga Black, quien consideraba que sus hijos no serían hombres de provecho si antes no se graduaban con honores en una academia de danza antes de los diez años, y muy a su pesar Sirius había tenido que conseguir ese diploma o enfrentarse a la ira sin control de su progenitora, de tal manera que siete años después todavía se sabía mover con gracia y soltura llevando a su pareja a través de la pista de baile.

Ya en el pasado se había preguntado Remus cómo sería bailar con Sirius, y quiso la suerte que en cuarto año se celebrara un baile en Hogwarts al que se les requirió asistir y para el cual McGonagall tomó la batuta de enseñarles unos cuantos pasos básicos, pero el verdadero aprendizaje había ocurrido en su dormitorio, cuando Sirius los sacó por turnos a bailar y les enseñó la manera correcta de colocar las manos, mover los pies, y deslizarse por la pista de baile sin chocar con los demás bailarines en la pista.

Para bien o para mal, la pareja de Remus (una chica de Ravenclaw que lo había invitado a él) no había sido del tipo que le gustara bailar, así que se habían pasado gran parte de la velada sentados e intercambiando opiniones de los últimos libros que habían leído pero de manera enteramente platónica, pues al despedirse se habían limitado a un escueto beso en los labios y a ninguna promesa de volverse a ver.

Y con ello había finalizado la corta carrera de bailarín para Remus, quien volvió a pisar a Lily y consideró muy en serio interrumpir la pieza y volver a sentarse, pero ella le sujetó con más fuerza la mano y lo hizo resistir un poco más.

—Espera. Confía en mí… —Dijo con voz misteriosa, y de pronto tuvo Remus la necesidad de ver a Sirius, a quien descubrió no bailando con Nataniel como minutos atrás, sino con James, que se tomaba muy en serio su papel y venía avanzando hacia ellos al ritmo de unos giros vertiginosos que amenazaban con golpearlos de la misma forma que lo haría un tornado.

—Oh, ¡Lily! —Exclamó James como si sólo se tratara de una feliz coincidencia cuando ambas parejas quedaron a la misma altura.

—Potter —respondió ella, aunque sin el habitual desdén que había caracterizado sus interacciones previas a ese día de febrero que habían pasado juntos en Hogsmeade.

Con pánico se vio de pronto Remus sin su pareja de baile, y el mismo caso aplicó para Sirius, pues James y Lily se unieron y bailando se alejaron de ellos, no sin antes sugerir sin una pizca de discreción que formaran una pareja entre sí.

—No te molestes, yo me iré a sentar y-… ¡Ah! —Se sorprendió Remus cuando Sirius tomó aquella oferta en serio y comenzó a bailar con él, asumiendo para sí el papel del hombre.

—Espero no te moleste —dijo mientras guiaba sus pasos—, pero te vi antes con Lily, y creo que ambos podríamos ahorrarnos los pisotones.

—Sólo fueron dos… —Murmuró Remus, que de pronto era muy consciente de su cuerpo torpe y desgarbado, y del contraste que hacía con la elegancia casi felina de Sirius, aunque de llegar a mencionárselo éste se lo tomaría como ofensa por su forma de animago—. ¿Y… Nataniel? —Se atrevió Remus a preguntar para al menos conversar y tener un pretexto de mirar a Sirius a la cara.

—Ni idea. No se tomó con agrado que James me pidiera bailar, así que seguro que se marchó.

—¿No te importa?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y su cabello negro se reacomodó detrás de sus hombros. —En realidad no.

Remus asintió para sí y consideró por un segundo si sería apropiado expresarle sus condolencias por la cita perdida de esa noche, pero entonces la canción llegó a su fin, y la siguiente, una balada, dio comienzo con un cambio en la posición de las parejas que también bailaban, reduciendo los espacios entre sus cuerpos y dándole al ambiente un toque de mayor intimidad.

—Si quieres-… —Se dispuso Remus a ofrecerle a Sirius una salida fácil, pero entonces su amigo redujo la distancia entre ambos y el agarre en su cintura se volvió ligeramente posesivo.

—Nah. A menos que tú no quieras… —Dijo éste, dejando la ventana de la oportunidad abierta, pero Remus se decantó por apoyar el mentón en el hombro de su amigo y a disfrutar mientras podía.

—Sólo esta canción… —Murmuró Remus, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en el ritmo de la música, el leve vaivén en el que se movían, las manos cálidas de Sirius tocándolo, y también el aroma de su cuello que le hizo desear darle un mordisco igual que cuando él era el lobo y su amigo Padfoot.

En silencio, bailaron apenas rotando, pero moviéndose a la periferia entre las parejas que bailaban, de modo que al final de la canción Sirius se las había ingeniado para guiarlos a un rincón oscuro y apartado.

—¿Uh? —Remus se mostró confundido.

—Yo… —Sirius se humedeció los labios—. Quería entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—Pensé que ya lo habías dado esta mañana, y hay otro en la mesa con tu nombre. Estoy seguro que lo vi.

—Ya, pero… Esto es algo diferente —dijo Sirius, mirando a Remus directamente a los ojos hasta que éste sintió el estómago convertírsele en líquido bajo la el poder de sus irises grises que en sus momentos de mayor desesperación le recordaban a la luna—. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?

—Sirius…

—Por favor.

Remus tuvo una repentina epifanía acerca de lo que estaba por venir. Su cerebro se negó a creer que era real, en tanto que el corazón se le aceleró y amenazó con explotarle en el pecho, pero al final fue su estómago quien ganó aquella batalla, pues justo cuando Sirius se acercaba a él con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y con todas las intenciones de besarlo, Remus giró el rostro con pánico y aquel que habría sido su primer beso acabó en su mejilla igual que otros tantos.

—Moony… —Musitó Sirius, dolor evidente en su voz y en sus facciones tensas—. Lo siento. Yo… James me dijo que tuviera valor… Pensé que era recíproco y…

Remus alzó la mano izquierda para interrumpirlo, mientras que con la derecha se dio un golpecito en el pecho que dio salida a un eructo. Con gran mortificación de su parte por aquel corte tan abrupto, Remus buscó las palabras correctas que le consiguieran retroceder esos últimos segundos de su vida, pero entonces lo _sintió_ … Realmente fue consciente de las funciones de su cuerpo, y con apenas tiempo para evitar la catástrofe que se aproximaba, se giró por completo, y doblándose por la cintura, vomitó sobre el piso de piedra y salpicó sus zapatos.

También los de Sirius, que como segunda naturaleza tenía el instinto de proteger a Remus a costa de sí mismo, y se había posicionado a su lado y le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

—Hey, tranquilo… —Le consoló Sirius acariciando su espalda en movimientos circulares mientras Remus continuaba vomitando—. No pasa nada, estoy aquí contigo. No es nada que un hechizo desvanecedor no pueda solucionar…

Pero fuera esa la solución para su problema actual, mientras su estómago se contraía en fuertes y dolorosos espasmos, Remus no pensó en nada más que la oportunidad que acababa de perder y en que con toda probabilidad no se volvería a presentar.

Cerrando con fuerza los ojos y mientras continuaba vomitando sin control para susto de los ahí presentes, pues la música había quedado en segundo plano y eran más pies los que rodeaban a Remus, éste sintió dos gruesas lágrimas de humillación rodarle por las mejillas y el alma caérsele a los pies.

Daba igual si Sirius continuaba a su lado y pidiendo al resto de los invitados que se apartaran y le permitieran respirar, del mismo modo en que lo fue cuando por fin su estómago se vació del todo y lo hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones para darle a beber agua a pequeños sorbos, porque Remus estaba convencido de que acababa de arruinarse la única oportunidad que tendría en la vida con Sirius, y era eso y no su repentina y desastrosa reacción física lo que más le mortificaba.

—Moony, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Sirius luego de indicarle a James que limpiara un poco la vomitona de antes, pero éste denegó con la cabeza, incapaz de levantar el mentón pues se sentía del asco.

Y al parecer no iba a ser el único, pues en sucesión, Alice, Peter y luego Lily vomitaron, y a partir de ese punto quedó más que claro que no podía tratarse sólo de una coincidencia…

La sospecha de que se tratara de algo premeditado no tardó en tornarse cierta.

/*/*/*/*


	9. 9.- I de Inicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hay avances, pero no podemos contar con que todo sea felicidad, ¿eh? Y por cierto, la escena de Remus y Sirius en sus formas animales y dándose lametones me en-can-ta. Luego no es ninguna sorpresa lo que pasará después en el fic, ¿eh? ;D

**9.- I de Inicio.**

El incidente acaecido durante el cumpleaños de Remus, en el que más de la mitad de los invitados acabó vomitando hasta su primera papilla y en la enfermería bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, terminó por ser conocido entre el alumnado de Hogwarts como un caso de venganza fallida, pues una vez que la vomitona resultó incontrolable y el número de enfermos fue en aumento, se descubrió un pequeño trozo de pergamino en el que estaba escrito con muy elocuentes palabras que a) aquel ataque iba dirigido a Sirius Black; b) era por obra del resentimiento de un ex que no clarificó su nombre así como tampoco su sexo; y c) el pastel estaba contaminado con una poción emética, por lo que los resultados a esperarse eran de lo peor y más asquerosos.

Con una culpabilidad creciente que no hizo nada más que ir en aumento, Sirius recibió de McGonagall la peor reprimenda en lo que iba del año escolar, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y el mentón hundido mientras en pijama de tartán le gritaba acerca de “su irresponsabilidad para mantener relaciones románticas saludables” y “con toda seguridad ser merecedor de aquel castigo”, que con todo no le había afectado porque en su momento la idea de comer pastel y mezclarlo con firewhisky le resultó ingrata al paladar, así que había prescindido de su propia rebanada y la consecuencia es que era de los pocos que podían mantener el contenido de su estómago en su sitio.

Una vez McGonagall impuso el orden y mandó a los Gryffindor restantes a dormir, Sirius a su dormitorio para descubrir que de sus cuatro amigos él era el único que no iba a pasar la noche en la enfermería, y con creciente culpabilidad por ser él el causante de sus desgracias fue que permaneció gran parte de la madrugada despierto y pensando cómo grajearse su perdón.

También, en cómo descubrir a la persona implicada en aquella broma de mal gusto y hacerle pagar con creces por su osadía no sólo de arruinar la fiesta de Moony, sino también de enfermar a _su_ Moony y… Arruinar el beso que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

Que mientras bailaba con Nataniel Price, no otro más que James los había interrumpido al pedirle a su amigo la siguiente pieza, y sin importarle la sucia mirada que le había dedicado el Ravenclaw, se había pasado los siguientes cinco minutos explicándole que era su oportunidad perfecta para intentar algo con Remus, que no podía dejarla ir, y que si lo hacía se lamentaría (y el resto de sus amigos también) por el resto de sus días. En un primer impulso, Sirius había tratado de negar aquellas acusaciones respecto a sus sentimientos más profundos por Remus y lo que él creía que era su mejor guardado secreto, pero James había puesto los ojos en blanco y le había cortado el rollo con un “No eres tan discreto como te crees que eres, Black” que había conseguido que Sirius se quedara con la mandíbula desencajada y el corazón latiéndole con redoble en el pecho.

Y el resto de aquella velada habría finalizado con un beso, quizá más de uno… Quizá más que eso… Pero en su lugar, la mitad de los invitados a su pequeña fiesta estaban lamentando el momento en que habían comido pastel y con una palangana sobre su regazo mientras Madame Pomfrey preparaba una poción que pusiera fin a su sufrimiento mientras él yacía de espaldas y pensando en maneras de disculparse con todos y cada uno de ellos por involucrarlos en un asunto que ni les concernía y en el que se habían visto implicados como víctimas secundarias de una estúpida venganza.

Especialmente a Remus, con quien esperaba tener una segunda oportunidad en todos los sentidos, tanto para resarcir su daño como para atreverse a pedir un segundo beso.

Que si James estaba en lo correcto y los sentimientos que él albergaba por Remus eran recíprocos con esa misma intensidad… Entonces Remus lo amaba más que a la vida misma, que a sí mismo, y ya podían empezar a planear una boda en cuanto terminaran su educación en Hogwarts, pensar en adoptar una camada de cachorros que llamar su manada, y puede que hasta uno o dos críos para tener el paquete completo, con una primorosa casita alejada de los muggles para completar el cuadro.

«Realmente estoy loco, pero loco por Moony», pensó Sirius con la única sonrisa que cruzó su rostro esa noche, y sin ser la solución mágica a los problemas que todavía le quedaban por enfrentarse, al menos contribuyó a que cerca del alba y con los párpados pesados igual que si estuvieran pegándosele bajo el efecto de un hechizo adhesivo, por fin pudiera dormir un par de horas.

Y en sueños, aunque sufriendo a pisos de distancia por las náuseas, Remus lo visitó.

El saldo final, según contabilizó James con los dedos una vez que él, sus amigos y el resto de los invitados a la fiesta de Remus volvieron de la enfermería, fue:

1) 9 personas enfermas que vomitaron hasta casi el punto de la deshidratación. 10 si contaban al pobre de Markus Lochle de Slytherin que por casualidad estaba en el pasillo cuando hacían su viaje a la enfermería, y que se sumó al grupo por tener un estómago delicado a semejante espectáculo.

2) Medio kilogramo de pastel restante que nadie se atrevió siquiera a tocar, y que acabó en el bote de basura más cercano.

3) La mitad de los Merodeadores fuera de servicio, y ante eso explicó James que él en realidad se había sumado a la comitiva para cerciorarse tanto de que Remus estuviera bien como de que Lily también, y a Sirius no le pasó por alto el cambio de trato en cuanto a pasar de apellido a primer nombre.

4) 2 semanas completas de detención para Sirius, que sin importar cuánto se defendió éste de ser una víctima más de aquella broma sin sentido y con exceso de víctimas colaterales, McGonagall se mostró inflexible y amenazó con duplicar sus horas de castigo si no se detenía.

5) Al parecer, un o una ex psicópata, o al menos lo suficientemente trastornada como para que decidiera que llevar a cabo su venganza bien valía la pena incluso si en el proceso afectaba a quienquiera que se atreviera a estar cerca de Sirius.

6) También una colección de amigos que tanto se mostraron molestos por haberse visto envueltos en aquel desastre como también se compadecieron de él porque seguramente aquello no había terminado, y el o la ex seguro volvería a atacar una segunda vez, esta vez sin fallar en su objetivo.

7) La grata sorpresa de que Lily Evans de pronto tuviera a James en otro concepto, pues éste se había pasado gran parte de la noche sentado a su lado y sosteniéndole el cabello cada vez que ella necesitaba vomitar, y el que en ningún momento se hubiera apartado asqueado o hubiera tenido para ella menos que una sonrisa y palabras de consuelo, había obrado maravillas entre las dinámicas de ambos.

8) A Remus extrañamente silencioso, lo que en un inicio asumieron como secuelas de haberse pasado la noche entera vomitando el recubrimiento de su estómago, pero que al cabo de varios días continuó siendo la norma para él.

9) A Peter jurando con solemnidad que jamás volvería a comer pastel de chocolate y rompiendo su promesa cuando esa misma noche sirvieron un poco durante la cena, a lo que con la boca llena y pasando el trozo de pan con un trago a su leche declaró: “Ok, me retracto” antes de seguir comiendo.

10) A James decepcionado una vez que Sirius le explicó de sus avances con Remus, y el momento exacto en que la poción emética había empezado a hacer efecto, lo cual trajo para éste una palabrota que Sirius sólo le había escuchado pronunciar en el campo de Quidditch y cuando el equipo llevaba las de perder.

Básicamente eso, ah…

11) Y un beso perdido, que James ya no contó por falta de dedos, pero que ni hizo falta, pues eso estaba en la lista personal de Sirius, y para él era el punto más importante a destacar.

Para cuando fueron dados de alta Remus y Peter de la enfermería ya era viernes en la tarde y Sirius estaba cumpliendo con sus primeras sesiones de detención. Lily Evans también había vuelto a la torre de Gryffindor, y en un inesperado giro de los hechos, James ocupaba el asiento libre en el sofá que ella había elegido para sentarse, y juntos conversaban en voz baja y tono de confidencia que nadie en los últimos seis años había presenciado entre ellos dos.

Decir que estaba feliz por su amigo y los avances que había conseguido con el eterno objeto de su anhelo era quedarse corto, pero a la vez Remus no pudo evitar lamentarse de aquel ‘¿qué tal si…?’ que le había acosado durante su estancia en la enfermería, y en donde sin parar repetía mentalmente aquella escena de Sirius acercándose a él con todas las obvias y claras intenciones de besarlo en los labios… Pero con aquella imagen también venían las dos subsecuentes, donde él ladeaba el rostro para evitarlo, y después vomitaba sobre sus zapatos.

Después había sido imposible aclarar el malentendido, pues tan mal se encontraban él y los demás invitados que habían transcurrido días enteros antes de siquiera volver a su dormitorio, e incluso así, Sirius no estaba presente por tener que cumplir un absurdo castigo que McGonagall le había impuesto de manera injusta pues no era como si él mismo envenenara el pastel que lo había desencadenado todo, y así se lo haría saber una vez estuviera de vuelta.

Tras el incidente, una camaradería más fuerte que nunca se había formado entre aquellos que habían pasado por aquel trance, de modo que acabó sentado en el mismo rincón que James y Lily ocupaban, y pronto se les unió Peter, Alice, Frank, y otras tantas personas más que al instante tomaron como tema de conversación la gran interrogante que nadie había sido capaz de aclarar: ¿Quién era ese ex de Sirius que había llegado tan lejos para vengarse?

—Lo lógico sería pensar que se trata de alguien de Gryffindor —dijo Peter—. Así tendría fácil acceso a nuestra sala común y actuaría sin despertar sospechas.

—Ya, pero Sirius ha salido con la mitad de las personas de nuestro año, eso sin contar con alumnos de séptimo y unos cuantos de cursos inferiores. Y tomen nota de que he dicho personas, así que básicamente podría ser cualquiera, incluidos algunos de los aquí presentes… —Señaló Alice, y tanto Mary como Marlene se apresuraron a defenderse porque ellas también se habían enfermado.

—¡Yo jamás haría eso!

—¡Yo tampoco, ni pensarlo!

—Y les creemos —dijo James, subiéndose las gafas por la nariz utilizando su mano izquierda, pues tenía la derecha en el respaldo del sofá y sus dedos jugueteaban con el cabello de Lily——. Además, ese comportamiento no es muy Gryffindor que digamos.

—Exacto, pelearse a puños y romperle la nariz sí, pero ¿envenenarlo a escondidas? Eso es más bien algo que un… —Murmuró Peter.

—Que un Slytherin haría —completó Remus la frase, y los murmullos entre el grupo subieron de nivel—. Vale, sé que piensan en Demian Kiyoki pero entre él y Sirius no han malos sentimientos, y además él ni siquiera puso un pie aquí ese día.

—Y en cambio hubo varios Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs que vinieron a felicitarte, Rem —dijo Frank, que como cualquier otro detestaba dejar ir a su enemigo natural y centrarse en alumnos de las dos otras casas restantes—. Si mal no recuerdo, había varios exes de Sirius entre los presentes.

—Gran cosa —gruñó Marlene—, como si Hogwarts entero no fuera un sitio donde cada dos pasos te toparas con un ex de Black.

—Al ritmo que va, pronto los encontrará hasta en la mesa de profesores —bromeó Lily, y el resto se rió porque desde primer año Sirius había sido insistente con McGonagall para invitarla a bailar siempre que la oportunidad se presentaba, y tampoco era secreto que cada año sin falta le enviaba dulces de licor en San Valentín, lo cual por supuesto no era del todo bien recibido por su jefa de casa, pero al menos ese comportamiento no le había acarreado mayores castigos a su amigo. Quizá sólo porque la propia McGonagall prefería pasar el menor tiempo posible en detención con Sirius…

—Yo sólo sé que si pudiera saber con certeza quién le hizo eso al pastel me encargaría de hacerle arrepentirse por el resto de sus días… —Gruñó Mary, puesto que ella había sido de las últimas en ser dada de alta, y todavía sentía el estómago indispuesto cuando pensaba en aquella tarta de chocolate que lo había ocasionado todo.

—Chicos… —Dijo Remus con su mejor voz de prefecto, atrayendo la atención de todos y consiguiendo un silencio absoluto—. ¿Puedo al menos pedirles que no se pongan en contra de Sirius? Ya bastante tiene con detención por algo que en realidad él no hizo y-…

—¿Acaso quieres librarlo de toda culpa? —Siseó Marlene antes de recibir un codazo que la hizo callar.

—Y en todo caso —continuó Remus hablando—, parte de la culpa también sería mía por tener una fiesta de cumpleaños y propiciar que las circunstancias se dieran. Lo siento mucho, y espero puedan perdonarme su envolvimiento en este terrible suceso.

—Es Sirius el que debería de disculparse —masculló Mary, que como la segunda ex de Sirius estaba más del lado de Marlene que del resto.

Pero por supuesto, los demás presentes no lo veían así, y de la misma manera en que no podían culpar a Remus de lo ocurrido porque él mismo había sido una víctima más, tampoco lo harían con Sirius, quien justo en ese momento venía cruzando por la entrada a la torre y traía los hombres hundidos y su cabello siempre perfecto y cayéndole por el rostro en cascada, recogido en una simple coleta que con todo le daba un aspecto atractivo.

Consciente de que hablaban de él y que la docena de pares de ojos posados en él lo obligaban moralmente a aceptar sus reproches, Sirius se acercó al grupo con lentitud, y evitó mirar a nadie en particular.

—Justo hablábamos de ti, colega —dijo James, y Sirius torció la boca—. ¿Cómo te fue en detención con McGonagall?

—Me hizo limpiar el aula de transformaciones sin varita —dijo él, encogiendo un hombro—. Me quedan por delante dos semanas más, así que para entonces seguro que dejo todo el segundo piso reluciente a base de ampollarme las manos con la escoba y el trapeador, pero… Me lo merezco, ¿no es así?

—¡Sí! —Dijeron a coro Mary y Marlene, pero fueron las únicas.

El resto, que eran la mayoría, denegó con la cabeza.

—Lo que pasó no es culpa tuya, al menos no directamente —dijo Remus, que imitando a Sirius en el tema de evasión mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto medio a la altura de su pecho—. No puedo hablar por los demás, pero te perdono, incluso si no es necesario.

—Igual yo.

—Yo también.

—Mismo caso.

—Yep, no hay rencores, Black.

Uno a uno se fueron sumando los restantes miembros del grupo, hasta que reluctantes Marlene y Mary aceptaron a regañadientes que aquel envenenamiento no era responsabilidad completa de Sirius, y que éste ya tenía bastante en sus manos de momento como para preocuparse de otras dos exes furiosas.

—Ahora toma asiento y únete al club de investigación que acabamos de fundar —dijo James, seguido de un “¿Ah, sí?” sorprendido de Peter—. El asiento al lado de Remus está vacío.

Y aunque en realidad no era así, pues apenas era un hueco que sobraba entre éste y el posabrazos del asiento que Remus había elegido, Sirius no se cortó ni un segundo en sentarse ahí y forzar muslo contra muslo un contacto directo a pesar de las capas de ropa que los recubrían.

Así, dio inicio a esa primera reunión oficial que después condujo a la captura del temible ex culpable de envenenamiento…

Fue Peter quien se dio con el plan perfecto para atrapar al ex de Sirius causante de su envenenamiento con pastel de chocolate, y la estrategia que ideó fue a la vez de lo más sencilla, pero también de lo más ingeniosa.

Hizo falta esparcir entre el alumnado la primicia de que James Potter iba a festejar su cumpleaños el sábado posterior al domingo en que celebraba sus diecisiete, que habría abundante cerveza de mantequilla, firewhisky, comida como para competir con los banquetes que sólo podrían encontrarse en el gran comedor, música, baile, diversión, y juegos, pero además, que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts mayores de quince años estaban invitados, y la noticia pronto corrió de boca en boca como polvo al viento.

—Esto atraerá al temible ex de Sirius a la fiesta, seguro que sí —dijo Peter, puesto que en un profundo análisis tanto de los acontecimientos del cumpleaños de Remus como de la nota dejada atrás por el o la culpable del envenenamiento, era de suponer que si tenía la oportunidad de atacar lo haría una segunda vez. ¿Y qué mejor que una fiesta con un gran número de invitados para que bajara la guardia y decidiera poner manos a la obra?

—Espero que tengas razón —comentó Sirius, quien era el que más en serio se estaba tomando aquella labor de investigación, pues todavía sentía abundante culpa cuando pensaba en lo mal que lo habían pasado sus amigos en la enfermería por su culpa y quería resarcirse.

El plan en sí era de lo más sencillo: Con un gran número de invitados entre sus filas, el ex de Sirius se confiaría de poder asistir y con suerte intentar un segundo caso de envenenamiento con el pastel, que para esa ocasión tendrían a la vista y a la vez se ocuparían de no prestarle ni la más mínima atención. Ya aquellos involucrados en aquel primero caso de intoxicación estaban prevenidos al respecto, pues aquel no sería un pastel normal, sino uno modificado especialmente para reaccionar al menor de los cambios.

El hechizo lo había encontrado Remus en un viejo libro de cocina con un capítulo especial para madres que estaban hartas de encontrar huellas de dedo en las partes traseras de sus pasteles, de tal modo que el pastel explosivo (ese era el nombre del hechizo) apenas hacía contacto, ya fuera con un dedo para robarle merengue, el toque de una varita, o la inclusión mágica de una poción vomitiva… Y explotaba en el rostro de quien se atreviera a profanar su composición.

Para cerciorarse de que era real y funcionaba, James y Sirius habían conseguido varios pasteles y los habían hechizado, practicando en su dormitorio y escondidos de la vista de terceros a probar con toda clase de posibilidades para activar la reactividad del pastel, que como descubrieron, ni el hechizo más silencioso, ni la poción más tenue, ni siquiera el roce más ligero, podía contra el poder de la explosividad.

—Lo atraparemos —dijo James, frotándose las manos con anticipación.

—O la atraparemos —especificó Sirius, que no descartaba el otro sexo para su temible ex.

—Lo importante es que _le_ atraparemos —sentenció Remus, todavía rencoroso por lo ocurrido en su cumpleaños y listo para atrapar al o a la culpable.

—Sea quien sea… —Gruñó Peter, el más molesto de todos—. Le haremos pagar.

Y los cuatro asintieron a la par.

Así que la noche de la fiesta comenzó con una infinidad de invitados cruzando la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor y provenientes en su mayoría de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, aunque también con el ocasional Slytherin que por representación pertenecía a su casa por sus buenas cualidades en lugar de aquellas negativas, y a nadie se le cerró lo pasada en aquella velada, pues como James se encargó de recordarle a todo el mundo “Cuantos más invitados seamos, más divertida será la fiesta”, y su predicción se cumplió sin conflictos cuando antes de dos horas el festejo alcanzó su apogeo con docenas de parejas bailando al ritmo de la música, algunas otras besuqueándose en los sofás, el firewhisky corriendo libre por sus gargantas igual que se tratara de zumo de calabaza, y otras tantas actividades que era difícil establecerlas todas.

—No puedo creer que Perkins y Velbeen estén jugando una partida de ajedrez en aquel rincón —dijo Peter a pasada a Remus mientras éste fingía tener una buena charla con una prefecta de Ravenclaw quien descaradamente coqueteaba con él a pesar de que no era ningún secreto que su única pareja en Hogwarts había sido Eddy Pritchard meses atrás.

Por fortuna Sirius acudió a su rescate, y tras disculparlo bajo el pretexto de que James quería tomarse un par de fotografías para conmemorar su cumpleaños, lo haló de la mano y lo llevó al otro lado de la habitación, donde éste tenía a Evans a su lado sujeta con una mano por su cintura y le susurraba algo al oído.

—No preguntes —dijo Sirius cuando las cejas de Remus se alzaron en su frente—. Tienen así toda la tarde.

—No iba a hacerlo —replicó Remus, aunque lo cierto es que cruzaba los dedos por su amigo, que no en balde Lily había sido su eterno crush durante los últimos seis años, y el pobre estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para conquistarla.

Aunque en sí la excusa de las fotografías había sido falsa, pronto Peter apareció con su cámara y se encargó de conmemorar los mejores momentos de la fiesta para la posteridad, incluidos algunos juegos muggle, la competencia de firewhisky y una absurda escena en donde un alumno de cada casa se paró de cabeza y apostaron por quién permanecía más tiempo así; también tomó un par de instantáneas de James con Lily a su lado, de los invitados, y del grupo de los Merodeadores posando con cuatro sonrisas idénticas.

—Creo que iré a fotografiar a aquel grupo de chicas —se apartó Peter al terminar, y con James absorto en cualquier conversación que éste tuviera con Evans, Sirius aprovechó el tener a Remus para sí solo y buscar una repetición de lo ocurrido semanas atrás.

Desde el cumpleaños de Remus, entre las detenciones de Sirius y el planear la captura del temible ex, apenas si habían tenido tiempo para estar a solas, y ya que ninguno de los dos iba a sacar el tema de su cuasi beso con James o Peter presentes, todavía teniente pendiente aquella charla. Ya fuera porque necesitaban un sitio y un momento adecuados o porque aquel asunto requería de extrema delicadeza para llevarse a cabo de manera satisfactoria, ni Remus había preguntado al respecto ni Sirius había sido su habitual yo lanzándose de cabeza directo al agua, por lo que en aquel preciso instante en que se percataron de estar a solas y más o menos protegidos del ruido y las interrupciones, quedó patente que la ventana de la oportunidad se había abierto para ambos.

—¿Nos sentamos? —Propuso Sirius, pues a su disposición tenían aquel rincón de la sala común y un sillón de dos plazas que por milagro divino no tenía ocupantes.

—Vale —croó Remus con la voz sobrecogida de nerviosismo, y pronto estuvieron los dos sentados de lado a lado y con la vista clavada al frente.

—Acerca de aquello que pasó en tu cumpleaños…

—¿Sí?

—Yo-…

Ladeando ligeramente los rostros, mirándose por el rabillo de los ojos, ambos estuvieron conscientes de que estaban de vuelta por cruzar una línea invisible, pero entonces un ruido estruendoso sonó en la sala común, un estallido imposible de confundir, y al instante reinó el silencio, sólo interrumpido por la música de un tocadiscos muggle hechizado para tener mayor volumen, que delató a la persona causante de haber activado el hechizo explosivo del pastel con sus malas intenciones.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Por las jodidas bolas de Merlín! —Siseó, antes de ponerse en pie, y por encima del mar de invitados, comprobar que en efecto había una persona a quien las demás rodeaban, y estaba recubierta de pastel como si se tratara de un muñeco de merengue.

—¿De verdad es una ex de Black? —Susurró alguien, rompiendo el mutismo total que había poseído la habitación apenas un minuto atrás.

—¿Quién es ella? —Se sumó otra vez.

—¿A qué casa pertenece?

El mismo Sirius estiró el cuello buscando identificar a la causante de que el hechizo explosivo se pusiera en marcha, y para entonces Remus ya se había puesto también de pie y había resuelto el misterio para todos.

—Es… es Eleanor Tokenheim —dijo apenas moviendo los labios, y luchando para que la sorpresa en su rostro no quedara tan de manifiesto—. No recordaba que tú y ella hubieran sido-…

—¡Porque nunca lo fuimos! —Replicó Sirius con mal humor—. Lo único que hicimos fue besarnos debajo de las gradas del campo de Quidditch en un partido en que perdimos de manera vergonzosa.

Eleanor Tokenheim se giró hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, y aunque su aspecto era por demás ridículo con pastel recubriéndola igual que si ella hubiera estado dentro de la masa y hubieran procedido a decorarlo con betún y merengue estando ella dentro, en sus ojos centelleaba la misma furia que podían encontrar en McGonagall si se atrevían a cuestionarla en clase.

—¡Dijiste que te gustaba, y que yo era tu primer beso! ¡Pensé que lo que teníamos era serio! —Reclamó Eleanor con la varita sujeta en una mano y alzándola poco a poco en el aire—. ¿Y qué descubro apenas al día siguiente? ¡Que estás saliendo con Sally Levelpring, y que no soy la primera ni tampoco la única chica con la que decides engañarla!

—Oh —musitó Sirius, pues aquel no había sido uno de sus mejores momentos.

Dicha fuera la verdad, Sirius había pasado por un periodo de ajuste que comenzó en segundo año cuando su interés por el sexo opuesto se puso en manifiesto con la llegada de la primavera y también la aparición de su primera novia, y había llegado más o menos a su punto álgido a inicios de quinto año cuando logró volverse animago y consiguió controlarse en su mayor parte, pasando de noviazgos fugaces a relaciones más o menos serias.

Por aquellos años en que había sido un adolescente bobo e incontrolable (más de lo que era ahora), Sirius se había besado con medio Hogwarts y llegado a más con un considerable número de chicas, muchas de ellas mayores que él porque “el encanto Black no conocía límites”, según explicó Sirius cuando reveló ser el primero en perder la virginidad con apenas trece años y que la chica que ostentaba el título de haber sido su pareja tuviera diecisiete.

En su momento, había sido el mayor orgullo de Sirius y motivo de asombro y admiración entre sus amigos, aunque Remus más bien se había guardado de enaltecerlo, y en cambio le había prevenido por jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, pues algún día iba a tener que afrontar las consecuencias, y al parecer, ese momento había llegado y venía a morderle el trasero por su promiscuidad…

—Yo… —Sirius se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja con deliberada lentitud, pues la atención de la multitud ahí presente había pasado de Eleanor a él, y las miradas iban de curiosas a divertidas y también había un par de ojos acusadores y con rencor de otras chicas que en su momento habían sido exes y que seguramente con gusto habrían querido vengarse igual.

—Vale, vale… —Intervino James, pues aquella situación podía fácilmente salirse de control si se descuidaban. Sirius había tenido su buen número de aventuras, casi contabilizando la mitad de la población femenina en Hogwarts y desde los últimos años también un buen número entre los varones, así que mejor era ponerle un alto o moverlo a un sitio más privado—. Permítanme recordarles que hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños y que hay bebidas de sobra en la barra de servicio, así que hagamos a un lado nuestras diferencias y pasemos un rato agradable, ¿eh?

Un par de voces le dieron la razón, el firewhisky realmente tenía un añejamiento excelso, y pronto la multitud fue dispersándose hasta que Eleanor y Sirius pudieron tener su momento privado.

—Ve y habla con ella. Soluciónalo —le instó James a Sirius con un empellón en la espalda, y éste lo hizo aunque un tanto remolón.

Porque no era su asunto, Remus procuró apartarse y no actuar dolido cuando juntos salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y desaparecieron por el pasillo, dejando tras de sí un rastro de migajas y betún que conmemoraba la única fiesta de cumpleaños en la que el pastel se hubiera acabado sin que nadie llegara a darle una probada.

—Caray… —Maldijo Peter por lo bajo al posicionarse al lado de Remus mientras éste todavía mantenía puesta la vista en la salida de la torre—. Era pastel de vainilla con duraznos, en verdad quería una rebanada.

—Todavía puedes pedirle a Eleanor Tokenheim si te permite quitarle un poco de la cabeza y tener al menos un bocado… —Murmuró Remus, un tanto alicaído por verse interrumpido una segunda vez justo cuando Sirius daba la impresión de estar dispuesto a… algo. Remus no lo tenía claro del todo y tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones, pero tampoco era ciego ni tan negado como para no percatarse que en esa segunda ocasión habían saltado chispas entre los dos.

—Si quieres mi consejo… —Dijo Peter antes de hacer una pausa dramática—. He dicho: “Si quieres mi consejo”…

«¿Realmente lo quiero?», se cuestionó Remus a sí mismo, que Peter podía no ser el más indicado en asuntos del amor, pero ya que había sido el primero de entre ellos cuatro quien se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sirius (incluso antes que sí mismo) y quien tenía una visión de la vida más natural que el resto, éste consideró prudente escuchar su opinión.

—¿Sí, Peter?

—Deberías de tener un poco más de confianza en ti mismo e ir por lo que quieres —dijo Peter con convicción patente en sus palabras—. Y me conoces, sabes que no lo diría si no estuviera convencido de que tienes al menos un 99% de posibilidad de éxito, así que…

—Es ese 1% el que me preocupa, Wormtail. O quizá 2% si consideras a Eleanor Tokenheim lista para envenenar a todos en la torre de Gryffindor y dispuesta a enfrentarse a las consecuencia si era necesario para llevar a cabo su venganza.

—Ya, pero aunque resulte increíble de creer, quien al final salvará a Sirius de sí mismo serás tú, y no alguna chica que besó años atrás debajo de las gradas de Quidditch. ¿No dijo que le estaba siendo infiel a alguien más? Ahí tienes tu prueba de qué tan serio era eso.

—Mmm…

—Lo único que digo es que dudar no te llevará a nada, y que quizá por esta vez debas depender más de tus medios que de los de Sirius. Él también está aterrado.

—Tendré que pensarlo, pero gracias, Peter.

—No hay de qué —le sonrió éste al darle una palmadita en la espalda, que por diferencias de estaturas acabó más a la altura de los riñones que en medio de los omóplatos como debía de ser—. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a las cocinas a ver si todavía puedo conseguir que los elfos envíen un segundo pastel para la fiesta.

—Sólo asegúrate de que no esté envenenado.

—Así será, Moony. Puedes apostarlo.

Viendo a Peter salir también por el retrato sin que nadie más entrara después de él, Remus consideró ser el tercero de los merodeadores en ausentarse de la fiesta y salir en búsqueda de Sirius, pero un presentimiento que acusó como intervención del lobo le detuvo. Al fin y al cabo, era la paciencia en aquel estira y afloja entre él y Sirius la que le traería mejores resultados. En asuntos del corazón, lo mejor era esperar el momento adecuado, y no forzarlo, aunque Remus no pudo evitar preguntarse si esas dos oportunidades habían sido las últimas, o por el contrario, habían tenido un final abrupto porque no eran ni en el lugar ni en el momento adecuado para llegar a buen término.

—Remus, ¡hey, Remus! —Lo llamó Frank Longbottom, que traía consigo una sonrisa fácil en el rostro y dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, de las cuales le dio una y recibió un ‘gracias’ a cambio—. Qué locura el asunto con Sirius, ¿eh? Menos mal que conseguimos atrapar a la culpable, aunque habría preferido hacerla pagar con un poco de su propia medicina. No me habría importado obligarla a comer una grande rebanada de pastel si es que estuviera en mi poder…

—Ya, creo que esa es la opinión compartida de todos en esta situación —dijo Remus, aunque no estaba seguro de si aplicaba para su caso. Para él, en la mesa de las apuestas había algo que requería con mayor importancia su atención y ese era Sirius, no Eleanor.

—¿Te nos unes? Estamos jugando cartas, y quien pierde, bebe.

—¿Con baraja explosiva?

—Nah, por amor a nuestras cejas y pestaña, la normal. Alcohol y explosivos no suena a la mejor idea, aunque Potter es de otra opinión, así que serviría que te presentes como mediador y prefecto.

—Pensé que estaba con Lily…

—Y lo está —fue la respuesta de Frank antes de guiñarle un ojo—, pero le vendría bien que alguien más cuidará de él. Sería terrible que antes de medianoche y de cumplir diecisiete le pasara algo malo, ¿no crees?

—Realmente lo creo —dijo Remus—. Vamos.

Y siguiendo a Frank hasta el grupo de amigos que ya iban por media botella y discutían si en su siguiente partida de póker el ocho valía como comodín, Remus accedió a jugar y recibió sus cartas.

El resto fue esperar a Sirius, que al menos por esa noche, no volvió.

James despertó la mañana de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños con una resaca de campeonato, no en su cama, sino detrás de uno de los sillones de la sala común, pero al menos de la mano de Lily, quien le tendió un cáliz humeante y le instó a beber hasta el fondo sin importar cuán asqueroso fuera el sabor.

—Ugh, eso no puede ser bueno… —Masculló él antes de obedecerla, y el mejunje espeso y picante que le bajó por la garganta casi le hizo vomitar, pero por fortuna la sensación se fue apaciguando hasta casi recomponerlo a él y a su destrozado estómago luego de todo lo que había bebido apenas horas atrás.

—Espero te sirva de lección —dijo Lily, ayudándole a incorporarse, y entonces descubrió James que no era el primero ni el único que ella auxiliaba.

—Hey, chico del cumpleaños —dijo Remus desde el sofá, con una copa vacía entre sus dedos y aspecto cansado.

—No estoy tan seguro de querer serlo esta mañana —respondió James, observando el desastre que era la sala común y que seguro le correspondía a él limpiar.

—Menos mal que no es opcional —dijo Lily, que pese a la seriedad en su voz tenía un cierto dejo de humor en su voz—. Debo admitir que fue una buena fiesta, incluso cuando te empecinaste en demostrar que podías sacarte los calzoncillos sin antes retirarte los pantalones.

James se cubrió el rostro con una mano y gruñó. —Dime que no lo hice. Por las bolas de Merlín, dime que no lo hice.

—Podría hacerlo, pero entonces no podrías reclamar tu ropa interior de aquella armadura —señaló Lily la figura de hojalata que desde tiempos inmemorables decoraba la sala común de Gryffindor y que según las leyendas alguna vez había pertenecido como reliquia al fundador de su casa, y que justo en esos instantes lucía como decoración el par de bóxers rojos y con snitches que James había vestido la noche anterior.

De un salto cruzó James de un lado del sofá al otro, y con una agilidad que parecía impropia para alguien que apenas unos minutos atrás sufría de la peor resaca de su existencia, se lanzó a desvestir la armadura de su ropa interior y de paso tratar de recuperar su dignidad perdida.

Enfatizando por supuesto el intento, y no el logro de sus acciones.

—Oh, Prongs… —Rió Remus entre dientes, y su buen humor habría continuado de no ser porque Lily se sentó a su lado en el sofá, y en voz baja y conspiratoria, sacó a colación justo aquel tema que él habría preferido olvidar.

—Así que… ¿Tú y Sirius?

Con un dejo de déjà vu que le fue imposible de sacudirse de encima, Remus torció el gesto.

—Deduzco que también te has percatado…

—Por lo menos desde hace un año, aunque lo sospechaba desde más tiempo atrás. ¿O sea que va en serio eso entre ustedes dos?

—No hay nada entre nosotros dos —murmuró Remus—, nada en absoluto.

—Eso no lo parecía anoche cuando se apartaron para conversar, ni tampoco en tu cumpleaños cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse. Y no inteste negarlo, porque los vi.

Remus gimoteo. —¿Viste eso?

—Ajá —fue la categórica respuesta de Lily, que fingió examinarse las uñas antes de proseguir—. La verdad es que harían una pareja de ensueño. Y no soy la única que piensa así.

—Ya, pero apuesto que ni Mary ni Marlene son parte de ese grupo, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué más da si es el caso? Hace siglos de lo de Sirius con cualquiera de ellas.

Remus torció la boca. —Lo mismo podría decir de Eleanor Tokenheim, pero no fue así como pasó, ¿eh?

—Vamos, Lupin —le codeó Lily con fuerza en las costillas—. ¿Y qué si Sirius tiene un par de exes que están listas para internarse en la sala de cuidados especiales de San Mungo?

—Pensaba que eras amiga de Mary.

—Y lo soy, pero como amiga también puedo decir que su obsesión por Sirius después de más de un año de haber terminado no es normal. Y… También me considero tu amiga —dijo con una tono de voz diferente, más serio y que había perdido la burla de antes—, así que me siento un tanto obligada a entrometerme y alentarte para que abras los ojos y veas lo mismo que los demás.

—¿Y eso es?

Lily resopló. —Lo mucho que Sirius te quiere como amigo, y lo mucho que te ama como persona.

De pronto cohibido por aquella declaración, Remus bajó el mentón. —Oh.

—Menos ‘oh’ y más ‘Yo también te amo, Sirius, y quiero que seamos novios’.

—Eso es… —Remus parpadeó—. Suena excesivo.

—¿Pero es lo que quieres, o no? —Inquirió Lily, que de pronto había perdido un poco de su confianza para leer la atmósfera entre aquellos dos.

Remus no respondió, pero no hubo necesidad. Incluso si de momento no podía confirmárselo a Lily, al menos sí podía hacerlo para sí mismo, y apretando los labios en una fina línea admitió en su fuero interno que incluso si Lily se equivocaba y Sirius no albergaba por él sentimientos más allá de lo platónicos, en su caso ya no había marcha atrás, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

A modo de promesa, y porque no quería vivir con arrepentimientos, decidió ahí mismo que esa tercera oportunidad que seguro no tardaría en llegar, corría por su cuenta.

Y lo mismo sería para su corazón roto si es que aplicaba…

Con un nerviosismo que sólo podía equipararse al que sufriera el año anteriores antes de presentar sus TIMOS, Remus se pasó el cumpleaños de James y los subsiguientes días con los nervios crispados y listo para saltar cada vez que Sirius centraba su atención en él y se mirada se demoraba más de medio segundo en dirigirse en otra dirección.

Lo cual era siempre, y en consecuencia Remus apenas podía controlar el sinnúmero de tics que de pronto le atacaron, ya fuera hacer crujir sus nudillos uno a uno, mordisquearse el labio inferior hasta casi sacarse sangre, y el más reciente, sacudir la pierna de tal manera que en clase golpeó la mesa en la que trabajaba y su frasco de tinta cayó rodando hasta hacerse añicos en el piso, lo que le causó perder puntos para Gryffindor y tener que hacer un gasto extra para ese mes hacer un pedido de tinta nuevo.

Del asunto de Eleanor Tokenheim se había escabullido Sirius haciendo gala de la labia de los Black, pues luego de tener con ella un _tête à tête_ en una de las aulas vacías del tercer piso, éste se había disculpado por su inexcusable comportamiento de entonces, poniendo en manifiesto que había estado pasando por una etapa terrible de su vida en la que se había comportado como un patán, y que hoy en día le avergonzaba.

—Y por lastimarte, porque no pondré en duda que lo hice, lo siento mucho —le había dicho Sirius a Eleanor, tomando su mano antes de dejarla ir, porque tampoco quería darle la impresión equivocada acerca de cuál sería su relación a partir de ese momento.

—¿Me delatarás con alguno de los profesores por lo que le hice al pastel de Lupin? —Preguntó Eleanor, y Sirius denegó con la cabeza, pues al menos en lo que a él concernía, era un asunto que merecía dejarse en el olvido y ambas partes continuar adelante.

—Sólo si juras no volver a repetirlo.

—Hecho.

Y desde entonces, Sirius había hablado uno por uno con todos los involucrados en el incidente de envenenamiento para convencerlos de también perdonar a Eleanor, y de paso asumir las consecuencias como propias, pues había sido indirectamente por cuenta suya que los daños colaterales fueran tan cuantiosos y molestos, pero salvo por Mary y Marlene que se hicieron un poco del rogar, el resto de sus amigos había accedido a enterrar el hacha de la guerra y el rencor, y en su lugar seguir adelante.

Remus incluido, que se sorprendió gratamente por la manera madura y seria con la que Sirius había buscado y encontrado solución para todos, él incluido.

En compensación, Sirius incluso había organizado una fiesta de té, que incluyó panecillos, biscochos, un pastel que era mitad vainilla y mitad chocolate, y de paso, el más exquisito juego de té que cualquiera de ellos hubiera sostenido jamás entre sus manos.

—Ah, es una antigualla de la familia Black —dijo Sirius con desdén cuando alguien se lo preguntó—, así que si deciden robársela o romperla, no me importa.

Pese a su desdén, fue Remus quien contó las tazas, los platitos y los cubiertos, así como también quien pulió la gran tetera de plata que al frente tenía el escudo de la casa de los Black con su temible lema (“ _Toujours Pur_ ”) engravado a la vista de todos, y poco le faltó para dejarla caer cuando de improviso la retiró Sirius de sus manos y en el proceso le rozó los dedos.

—No te preocupes tanto por su brillo. No volverá a salir del baúl en el que la tengo por lo menos hasta que decida que es hora de librarme de ella —gruñó Sirius, y Remus se vio tentado de pedirle que la cuidara, que había sido parte de la gran velada que tuvieran esa tarde aunque todos parecieran ancianos sosteniendo las minúsculas tacitas y disfrutando de la buena charla con pastel, pero al abrir la boca cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos, y la simple visión del pálido gris de sus irises le paralizó.

Igual que si se tratara de la luna, Remus se sintió congelado a su merced, listo para una dolorosa transformación que jamás llegó, y que en cambio se cambió por una repentina contracción en el pecho que le hizo jadear por aire.

—Moony… —Musitó Sirius, pero entonces el ruido de un plato al romperse cumplió sus palabras de antes acerca del escaso valor que le atribuía a la vajilla.

—Lo siento, se me resbaló —dijo Peter con apuro, recomponiendo el plato con ayuda de su varita y devolviéndolo al estuche donde pertenecía.

Roto el momento, Remus y Sirius tomaron direcciones opuestas dentro de la habitación.

Remus no lo planeó, pero así fue como ocurrió.

Con la luna llena a punto de aparecer en el cielo y sus tres amigos en detención por un caldero que había explotado en clase de pociones dobles con los Slytherins a pesar de que no había sido en lo absoluto por obra suya, Remus ya se había resignado a pasar aquella transformación en la más absoluta de las soledades.

Desnudo debajo de la manta de lana con la que se cubría mientras contaba los minutos antes de que la luna apareciera en el firmamento, Remus se sentó frente al viejo piano que quedaba ahí de tiempos mejores para la Casa de los gritos. Una reliquia a la que le faltaban teclas y sonaba desafinado, pero que con todo había sido su distracción principal cuando tenía que enfrentarse al lobo sin más compañía que la propia.

Y costaba creer que hacía no mucho tiempo atrás que no era el caso porque sus amigos, maravillosos amigos, se habían dejado el alma en conseguir ser animagos, y que había bastado un simple castigo y horas de detención para impedirles presentarse ahí con él. Remus no se les recriminaba, al menos no por el inmundo castigo de lavar calderos cochambrosos que seguro Slughorn tenía preparado para ellos en ese momentos, pero una minúscula parte de sí se dolía por lo terrible que sería para el lobo despertar a la vida y descubrir que no tendría compañía para recorrer el Bosque prohibido, y que ello obligaba a quedarse tras cuatro paredes y a desgarrar con sus zarpas y colmillos todo aquello que se interponía entre él y la libertad. A desgarrar _se_ …

Tocando el inicio de una marcha fúnebre en el piano, Remus se alarmó cuando de pronto el ruido de pisadas rompió la quietud en la casa, y por una fracción de segundo se vio tentado de gritar previniendo a quienquiera que estuviera ahí que huyera, porque un lobo estaba suelto y no habría manera de contenerlo si no era dándole muerte veloz.

Pero entonces uno a uno sus sentidos le dieron forma y un nombre… Sus pisadas de cuatro patas contra la madera; el aroma de su pelaje que preservaba las fragancias del bosque; su figura al aparecer en el dintel de la puerta, primero perro y luego hombre…

—Moony…

—Pensé que no vendrían, que no… —La palabra se le atoró en la garganta—. Vendrías.

—Imposible, no —denegó Sirius la cabeza, moviéndola de lado a lado—. Aquí estoy. James y Peter se nos unirán más tarde.

Remus quiso sonreír, pero los dolores que ya habían empezado lo detuvieron.

Conscientes del poco tiempo con el que contaban, Sirius cruzó la habitación en amplias zancadas que hicieron retumbar el piso de madera bajo sus botas.

Bastó una mirada de reconocimiento entre ambos para que Sirius se inclinara sobre Remus, y que éste alzando el rostro le concediera el permiso buscado. En el aire, a mitad de camino, se besaron. Apenas un casto roce de labios, pero que traía consigo la promesa de más…

Luego Sirius se transformó en Padfoot, y Remus hizo lo mismo con su condición lobuna bajo un solitario rayo de luna que se coló a través del cristal roto de una ventana.

Pero el dolor y los aullidos de esa noche fueron diferentes. Mismo caso para sus correrías en el Bosque prohibido que esa noche terminaron pronto a favor de recluirse, perro y lobo, en una de las tantas habitaciones destruidas de la Casa de los gritos.

Así los encontraron James y Peter cuando por fin se les unieron, ocupando un lugar apartado de ese par, y examinando con interés la intensa sesión de lamidas y mordiscos con la que reconectaron a un nivel primitivo, y que fue sólo la entrada a lo que estaba por venir.

Al final, poco después del amanecer, Remus volvió a ser él mismo, igual que Sirius, quien le robó minutos al poco tiempo con el que contaban antes de que apareciera Madame Pomfrey para besarlo una segunda vez más y jurar apenas moviendo los labios que ya tendrían oportunidad más tarde de continuarlo.

—Vete, Padfoot —murmuró Remus, con todo y aquella velada tranquila como pocas, adolorido y apaleado por el efecto de la transformación.

—Vuelve a mí, Moony —respondió Sirius en idéntico tono de voz, desapareciendo junto con sus amigos bajo la capa de invisibilidad antes de la enfermera tuviera oportunidad de verlos.

Y flotando en el aire quedó la certeza de que, incluso sin hablarlo, algo de suma significancia acababa de comenzar.

/*/*/*/*


	10. 10.- J de Juventud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente Remus está asustado y Sirius tiene paciencia de santo, pero que pasara todos esos días convertido en Padfoot ayudó de paso a que Remus se familiarizara con el perro y que éste lo aceptara. Así que win-win para los dos en el asunto central del fic, ¿verdad?

**10.- J de Juventud.**

Porque salvo por un par de dedos dislocados que Madame Pomfrey le arregló sin problemas con un golpe de su varita y el habitual dolor de huesos y músculos que era propio luego de cada luna llena, Remus salió indemne de aquella transformación de abril por su propio pie y únicamente con indicaciones de tomárselo con calma el resto del día.

A la salida de la enfermería lo esperaban todos sus amigos, listos para servirle de apoyo si es que necesitaba ayuda para llegar hasta la torre de Gryffindor, y en el caso de James y Peter, las disculpas por su tardanza en presentarse la noche anterior no se dejaron esperar.

—Lo juro, estábamos dispuestos a dejar a Slughorn y que se las arreglara él mismo con esos calderos que no han sido lavados a fondo el mismo tiempo que Snivellus tiene sin tomar una ducha como es debido, pero no hubo manera —dijo James, todavía molesto por las largas horas de detención a las que habían sido sometidos.

—Y en mi caso tengo una segunda sesión de detención por haberme marchado antes y sin permiso —declaró Sirius con el pecho henchido de orgullo, aunque seguro cuando volviera más tarde con las manos rojas de tanto tallar calderos el sentimiento no se conservaría intacto.

—Ya no hablemos de eso —se quejó Peter—. Me dan escalofríos de pensar en tener que volver a pasar por eso. No importa lo que anuncie la publicidad, la poción limpia cochambre de la señora Skiky Klin no huele a limón y pino, sino a lejía, y quema igual…

—Tal vez debimos de pedirle a Madame Pomfrey un poco de pomada para nuestras manos —dijo James, que ni siquiera tras todos aquellos años de jugar Quidditch se había lastimado a ese nivel las palmas como en una simple tarde de lavar calderos.

—Yo todavía tengo un poco de la última vez que fue luna llena, les puedo regalar lo que sobró —dijo Remus, a duras penas conteniendo un bostezo, pues si bien la velada de la noche anterior había sido de las más tranquilas que hubiera tenido memoria, no por eso estaba exenta de a carga que era transformarse en hombre lobo y el agotamiento físico y mental que ese le implicaba.

Un tanto torpe en sus pasos y por ir arrastrando los pies contra el piso de piedra, Remus golpeó un desnivel en el suelo y se tropezó, pero antes siquiera de tener oportunidad para procesarlo, Sirius ya le tenía sujeto del brazo, y le estaba ayudando a recuperar el equilibrio.

—Cuidado, Moony —dijo sin soltarle—. A menos que quisieras pasar la noche en la enfermería.

—No, necesito dormir en mi cama y con mi almohada —dijo Remus tras un segundo bostezo—. Esos colchones que hay en la enfermería deberían de estar prohibidos porque atentan contra la salud y la recuperación de los pacientes. Nada peor para la espalda que dormir ahí.

—Entonces en marcha. Con las clases que perdiste hoy ya te repondrás mañana —dictaminó James como líder del grupo, y encabezó la marcha con Peter a su lado, dejando atrás a Remus, y también a Sirius, que continuó sujetándolo del brazo hasta que llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Casablanca —dijo Peter la contraseña para cruzar, y Remus se esperó que Sirius lo dejara ir por su cuenta.

Después de todo, todavía era temprano en la tarde y la sala común estaría rebosando de alumnos, así que no sería ninguna sorpresa si Sirius decidía soltarlo o al menos modificar el tipo de agarre que mantenía sobre él, pero no fue el caso.

—Cuidado donde pisas —le indicó Sirius, y por un segundo temió Remus que éste quisiera hacer alguna acción exagerada como cargarlo a cuestas o insistir en llevarlo en brazos hasta los dormitorios.

—Potter, ¡eh, Potter! —Llamó un alumno de séptimo curso a James y éste se disculpó para atender a su llamado.

Con Peter ocurrió algo similar pero a la inversa, pues éste apenas ver a Frank se excusó bajó el pretexto de tener asuntos que tratar con él, de tal manera que Remus y Sirius se quedaron a solas.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí o…?

—Preferiría subir y recostarme un rato. Todavía falta una hora para la cena, y me sentaría bien descansar antes para no terminar dormitando sobre mi plato.

—Ok.

Subiendo las escaleras con Sirius a un lado y velando por sus pisadas, Remus experimentó un repentino sofoco que nada tuvo que ver con ascender todos los peldaños hasta su dormitorio, sino con la compañía que le seguía, y la privacidad que sabía reinaba en su dormitorio.

—Uhm… —Se aventuró Remus a romper el silencio apenas estuvieron dentro de las cuatro paredes de siempre y lejos de oídos indiscretos, pero la mano de Sirius sobre su espalda baja le hizo perder repentinamente el habla.

Sirius no se dio cuenta, o si lo hizo fingió no hacerlo, y con soltura rebuscó dentro del baúl de Remus hasta dar con su pijama.

—Ten —se la entregó, y les ahorró a ambos el repentino momento de bochorno al darle la espalda mientras buscaba en su propio baúl ropas similares.

Pronto estuvo Remus vestido para dormir, y lo mismo Sirius, que expectante aguardó a mayores instrucciones.

—¿Vas a…?

—Pensé que tendrías frío. Que —la mirada de Sirius se intensificó— podría gustarte la compañía.

—Uhhh…

—Puedo ser yo, o ser Padfoot. No me importa.

«Me importa a mí», pensó Remus, que aunque no despreciaba el confort que el cuerpo peludo de Padfoot le podía proporcionar, en esos momentos moría por conectar piel contra piel con Sirius.

A falta de palabras con las cuales expresarse, Remus se sentó a la orilla de su cama, y palmoteó a su lado igual que habría hecho si se tratara de un perro, pero Sirius ya había demostrado en el pasado que él no era un perro común, y pronto se le unió en su forma humana.

—Hey, Moony… —Murmuró Sirius, atreviéndose a sonreír.

—Hey, Padfoot —replicó éste con una curvatura similar en sus labios.

—Deberíamos hablar…

—Ya.

—Pero no ahora, no después de la luna llena. Todavía puedo esperar.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Ok.

Sirius fue quien apartó las mantas, y Remus no perdió tiempo en meterse debajo de ellas y gemir de contento cuando desde atrás se le unió su amigo abrazándole con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, curvándose la mano hasta quedar plana sobre su pecho.

—Estás helado —comentó Sirius enterrando el rostro en la nuca de Remus.

—¿Y cuándo no lo estoy después de una transformación? —Fue la réplica de éste, quien sentía la piel erizada de frío, y tenía claro que la sensación duraría un par de días más sin importar cuántas mantas, bolsas de agua caliente, y hechizos calefactores pusiera a actuar. Simplemente, no habría modo de solucionarlo hasta que la luna menguara un poco más.

—Al menos puedo intentarlo… —Murmuró Sirius, pegando todo su cuerpo a Remus, intensificando el agarre que tenía sobre su centro.

Remus ardió de deseo por decir “sí, sí, inténtalo”, pues aunque ni por asomo la compañía de Sirius en su cama conseguiría aplacar los escalofríos que en esos momentos le recorrían el cuerpo, al menos podía distraerle, y él estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Para bien o para mal que bajo las mantas y envuelto en su abrazo, Remus no tardó en sentir los párpados pesados y el cuerpo laxo, y sin real intención de dormirse porque quería disfrutar un poco más la compañía de Sirius porque no tenía en claro cuánto más duraría aquel instante, luchó un par de minutos más contra el sueño, que por fin le venció y lo envió directo a la inconsciencia.

—Descansa, Moony —dijo Sirius, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación antes de él mismo cerrar los ojos y aspirar la fragancia que su amigo todavía llevaba impregnada en el cuerpo. Algo entre bosque, oscuridad, y el polvo de varias décadas de la Casa de los gritos que se le había adherido, pero que se estaba desvaneciendo y daba paso al aroma a chocolate, césped recién cortado y al propio Remus, que si Sirius cerraba los ojos, le recordaba a la naturaleza y a los espacios abiertos a merced del viento.

Y con esa imagen en mente, no tardó en quedarse también dormido.

Remus se reincorporó a clases a la mañana siguiente, y ya que tanto él y Sirius se habían perdido de la cena, fueron los primeros en despertar y bajar al Gran comedor por un copioso desayuno que asombró a Peter y a James cuando por fin ellos dos se les unieron a la mesa.

—Tranquilo, Padfoot —bromeó James sirviéndose una cantidad mucho menor que su amigo—. Quien te viera comer así sugeriría conseguirte un platón y que comieras directo del suelo como un perro.

—Que no es como si Remus estuviera en mejor posición —dijo Peter a tiempo para que James presenciara el masivo mordisco que éste le daba a una hogaza de pan.

Remus ignoró las pullas porque no eran nada nuevo y además algo de cierto en sus palabras. Del hambre que le hacía doler el estómago esa mañana no había manera de eludirla, y mejor sería llenarse bien con el desayuno antes de tener que soportar las miradas de reproche y las risitas que podría ocasionarle si de pronto a mitad de la clase comenzaba a rugirle y alguno de sus compañeros se burlaba por su voraz apetito.

Lo cual era habitual días antes de la luna llena, no después como era el caso…

Con el tenedor repleto de huevos revueltos a mitad de camino entre su plato y boca, Remus sopesó durante unos segundos lo extraño de aquello, pues por regla general después de la luna llena le costaba sobre todo volver a sus rutinas, y eso incluía ingerir alimentos con normalidad a pesar de que su organismo se los pedía para reponerse de la transformación.

Claro que su cambio de hombre lobo del día anterior había sido ligeramente diferente al de otras ocasiones, y se podía considerar afortunado por la cantidad y levedad de sus heridas, así como de las secuelas, pues aunque esa mañana todavía sentía el cuerpo un poco rígido y cansancio generalizado, no era como en otras veces en que se había presentado a clases con un ojo morado, vendajes por todos lados, y apenas despierto para atender lo que estuviera escrito en la pizarra.

—No molesten a Remus —intervino Sirius de pronto—, es bueno verlo comer con apetito. Especialmente después de… ya saben —dijo lo último en voz baja, aunque no hacía falta debido a que todavía era temprano y salvo por ellos no había tantos alumnos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—No importa —desestimó Remus la atención sobre él—. Para mí también es raro.

—Para todos —dijo Peter—. Fue extraño cuando Prongs y yo nos reunimos con ustedes dos en la Casa de los gritos, y en lugar de actuar como suelen hacerlo estaban…

Peter desvió la mirada, y James fue quien tomó el mando.

—Sí, fue raro. Hasta ahora nunca había visto al lobo decidir que lo más divertido sería mantener una sesión de lametones con Padfoot.

—Ya —murmuró Sirius, en tanto que Remus se llenó la boca de comida para no tener que hablar—. Es que a ninguno de los dos nos apetecía salir al bosque sin compañía.

—¿Y para eso era necesario-…? Espera… —Dijo James de pronto, entrecerrando los ojos a través de las gafas y ganando con ello un aspecto de búho adormilado—. ¿Acaso ustedes dos-…?

Antes de que James pudiera darle fin a su pregunta, Remus se puso en pie, y con él el plato del que comía.

—Uhhh… —Alcanzó Remus a vocalizar a pesar de la boca llena de comida—. Acabo de recordar que olvidé algo en el dormitorio…

—Remus —lo llamó Peter.

—El plato —suplió James.

—Espérame —dijo en tanto Sirius, abandonando también su asiento y yendo detrás de él, pero Remus iba más rápido de lo que le podían dar crédito a pesar de la rigidez de sus huesos y músculos esa mañana, y le costó acelerar un poco el paso antes de conseguir asirle por el brazo y poner un alto a su frenética carrera lejos de aquello que le incomodaba.

Bueno, no de todo.

—Moony, hey, ¿qué pasa?

Remus apretó los labios y le dedicó una mirada de reserva, que por supuesto no tuvo el efecto deseado porque todavía sostenía el plato con la mitad de su desayuno apilado encima.

—Nada.

—Pero-…

—Nada, Sirius. En serio —insistió Remus, quien de pronto experimentó un ramalazo de vergüenza al percatarse de lo errático de su comportamiento. Si por sí sola su huida había sido terrible, peor era estar ahí parado con un plato de comida fuera del Gran comedor. Para empeorarlo todo, un par de Ravenclaws pasaron a su lado cuchicheando al respecto, y Remus deseó encontrar algún pasadizo secreto en los muros y esconderse ahí hasta el final de sus días.

—Que me digas eso justo después de dejarme pasar la noche en tu cama y-…

—¡Padfoot! —Siseó Remus, mirando como desesperado a su alrededor por si acaso alguien alcanzaba a escucharlos—. Por Merlín, aquí no.

—¿Entonces dónde? —Y luego de una pausa—. ¿Cuándo?

«Después. Pronto.» Remus barajó varias opciones hasta dar con la adecuada. — Más tarde.

—Pero-…

—Tenemos compañía —murmuró Remus, a tiempo para que Peter y James les alcanzaran, y ambos hesitaran antes de acercarse porque la atmósfera entre él y Sirius se había tornado igual que el techo del Gran comedor en los meses de tormenta.

—¿Todo… bien? —Inquirió Peter, y tanto Remus como Sirius asintieron con excesiva vehemencia.

—No es nada —dijo Remus—. Sólo…

—Charlábamos —secundó Sirius—, pero ya terminaremos _más tarde_.

La implicación velada no le pasó por alto a Remus, pero ya que no tardarían mucho más en comenzar las clases, y en cualquier caso todavía tenía un hambre que rayaba en lo canina, aceptó seguirles de vuelta al Gran Comedor para dejar su plato ahí. O mejor aún, servirse un poco más.

De Sirius ya se ocuparía _más tarde_.

‘Más tarde’ se convirtió en un eufemismo para ‘nunca en la vida si de mí depende’ al que Remus se aferró como un náufrago al último trozo de madera flotante en el ancho mar.

Que visto en perspectiva era pura cobardía de su parte, pero Remus no podía forzarse a sí mismo a enfrentar la verdad de esa manera porque temía que se tratara de algo demasiado bueno para él como para tener que encararse a la realidad de que siempre no era una posibilidad a su alcance, que era una broma de mal gusto, o peor aún, un malentendido de los peores.

De esa manera continuó escabulléndose de estar a solas con Sirius y evitando cualquier intento por éste en acorralarle para tener de una vez por todas esa tan temida charla que colgaba pendiente sobre ambos igual que un ahorcado en el patíbulo.

Los niveles de tensión llegaron a tal grado que incluso James y Peter se percataron de que _algo_ ocurría, pero ya fuera por iniciativa propia o porque Sirius había intervenido, se guardaron ellos mismos de inmiscuirse donde no se les llamaba y darles su espacio para que por cuenta propia llegaran a la solución que más les conviniera a ellos dos.

En el ínterin, se dio el caso curioso donde Remus no toleraba la compañía de Sirius por temor a las explicaciones que se debían luego de aquel beso en la Casa de los gritos, pero sí la de Padfoot, así que terminadas las clases y si no tenía nada más que hacer en su forma humana, Sirius adoptó la costumbre de transformarse en perro incluso antes de cruzar el retrato de la Dama Gorda y entrar a la torre de Gryffindor trotando alegremente y dirigiéndose siempre en una línea recta hacia Remus, ayudado con su poderoso olfato para localizarlo al instante. Después se le acurrucaba a los pies o con la cabeza en el regazo, y permanecía así por lo menos hasta la hora de la cena, sino es que hasta la mañana siguiente cuando era momento de volver a las clases.

Aquella peculiaridad no tardó en concentrar los cuchicheos de la torre de Gryffindor en Remus y en Sirius, o mejor dicho entre Remus y Padfoot, pues era bien conocido que el enorme perro negro que asemejaba al Grim era la prueba por la que Sirius hacía pasar a sus parejas para que éstas demostraran su valía, y ya que nadie lo había conseguido en el pasado, y en cambio Remus parecía tener la devoción total de Padfoot, no tardaron en correr de boca en boca cuchicheos acerca de qué ocurría entre ellos dos.

—Se veía venir. Black y Lupin jamás se veían por separado.

—Los dos han tenido novios y comparten dormitorio, era lo lógico que al final terminaran juntos.

—En mi opinión, hacen una de las mejores parejas porque…

Los rumores, que jamás habían sido discretos entre los Gryffindor, alcanzaron niveles de descortesía en los que Remus tuvo que fingir concentrarse en su tarea en lugar de ponerles un alto como prefecto. Que para buena fortuna suya, fue Lily quien intervino desbandando grupos e imponiendo el orden de manera que él mismo no se atrevía en esos instantes.

—Uf, no recordaba tanta expectación por una pareja desde que Sirius salía con aquel Slytherin, ¿cuál era su nombre? —Preguntó Lily al acercarse al sofá en el que Sirius ocupaba una tercera parte y el cuerpo de Padfoot los dos tercios restantes.

—Demian Kiyoki —enunció Remus el nombre, deteniendo las caricias que hacía distraído sobre la cabeza de Padfoot, y que éste reclamó con un gemido de cachorro que nada combinaba con el enorme cuerpo de perro adulto que era en realidad.

—Oh, cierto —dijo Lily para sí, y luego aceptó la invitación de Remus a sentarse en el sofá de una pieza que estaba libre justo frente a él—. Y hablando de Sirius, no se ha dejado ver en los últimos días, ¿eh?

—Por ahí andará… —Murmuró Remus.

—¿En búsqueda de una pareja nueva o dándote espacio para que tú y Padfoot se conozcan mejor? —Indagó Lily antes de censurarse a sí misma por su comentario fuera de lugar—. Lo siento. Estos últimos días no se ha hablado de otra cosa, y la verdad es que también siento curiosidad, porque de ser cierto… —Y le dedicó una mirada de chispeantes ojos verdes que hizo comprender por una fracción de segundo a Remus qué veía James en ella.

—Es diferente —dijo Remus luego de largos segundos de reflexión—. Padfoot y yo somos… amigos. Independientemente de Sirius y las pruebas que él haga pasar a sus parejas al conocer a su perro.

Como si esa fuera una respuesta del agrado de Padfoot, el enorme perro negro bajó su cabeza sobre el muslo de Remus, y se dedicó a mirarlo con sus llamativos ojos grises que se asemejaban tanto a los de Sirius como dos gotas de agua.

—¿Pero tú y Sirius…? —Volvió Lily a la carga antes de aclararse la garganta—. Lo siento, no volveré a preguntar. Ha sido grosero de mi parte y-…

—Lily —le interrumpió Remus—, tranquila. No pasa nada. Es la gran pregunta del millón de galeones, ¿o no?, si Sirius y yo… —Dijo Remus con cierto grado de ironía, la curvatura de sus labios delatando gran parte de sus sentimientos al respecto.

—No le debes nada a nadie —dijo Lily a su vez, con dos manchas de color en sus mejillas—. Ni siquiera una explicación si es que no te sientes cómodo con eso.

—Ya.

—Pero… —Lily se atrevió a dedicarle una sonrisa corta, casi tímida—. Debes admitir que da de qué hablar que tú y Padfoot sean tan amigos. Mary nunca consiguió pasar de él como guardián de Sirius y si mal no recuerdo rompieron apenas volvieron de Hogsmeade, y no es que a Marlene le haya ido mejor…

—No, de hecho no —rememoró Remus para sí el rompimiento final entre Marlene y Sirius apenas un par de meses atrás, en donde la última oportunidad había sido que Marlene conociera a Padfoot y… Y los resultados se podían considerar desastrosos como mínimo, pues si bien Marlene no tenía conflicto con los perros como había sido el caso con Mary y otras parejas de Sirius, había sido el propio Padfoot quien le cogiera manía, y en un ataque de inspiración había tirado de su correa hasta que ambos cruzaron los campos de Hogwarts directo al gran lago.

Ni qué decir que a su vuelta de esa salida Marlene le había entregado a James la correa con Padfoot todavía sujeto y goteando agua sucia, y con instrucciones precisas de comunicarle a Sirius que tenían que mantener una charla muy sería al respecto, sí o sí.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Marlene había intentado inventarse una historia donde colocaba a Padfoot bajo una luz negativa en donde ella se había visto forzada a lidiar con una bestia salvaje, y que por obvias razones Sirius no creyó, así que el inminente rompimiento entre ellos dos se volvió una realidad y ahí acabó ese noviazgo que desde un inicio estaba destinado a fracasar.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Preguntó Lily, sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, nada en particular. Sólo… ¿Qué tal va todo con James? —Preguntó Remus con la vana esperanza de que Lily prefiriera marcharse antes que darle respuesta y así pudiera él evitar adentrarse más en los asuntos que tenía con Sirius y Padfoot, pero para su sorpresa, no sólo Lily se quedó, sino que la media sonrisa de antes se amplió por un par de milímetros en sus labios.

—Uhm… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Remus? Somos amigos, bueno, casi… Es cierto que en casi seis años se ha comportado como un idiota redomado, pero… Este último mes… Uhm…

Remus se guardó de mostrarse burlón por el rubor que le subía a Lily por el cuello y que se equiparaba al de su cabello.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Si James te gusta…

—¡¿A mí?! Oh, vamos —desestimó ella la noción—. Una cosa es conseguir mantener una conversación normal sin que él actúe como el arrogante patán de siempre y otra muy diferente que… Uhm…

«Apuesto a que piensa en él», adivinó Remus sin problemas, pues las líneas de tensión en el rostro de Lily se habían desdibujado, y un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo… Uhm, tarea de pociones —dijo Lily de manera abrupta, poniéndose en pie y escurriéndose de aquella conversación sin despedirse o darle a Remus la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo.

Atrás se quedó Remus, acariciando la cabeza de Padfoot y deseando reír en voz alta por lo divertido que había encontrado aquella escena de tan obvia negación, pero si se detuvo fue por sí mismo, y porque de presentarse la oportunidad, seguramente acabaría igual o peor que Lily.

—Tal vez podríamos darle a James luz verde en sus intentos de conquista, ¿eh? —Dijo Remus en voz baja, pues aunque nadie lo acusaría de estar hablando a solas, sí era un tanto extraño si de pronto se soltaba manteniendo conversaciones enteras con el perro de Sirius—. Estoy segura que desde poco antes de mi cumpleaños Lily se ha abierto más con James, y de algo ha servido que él deje a Snape en paz. Ellos dos en verdad hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees? No Lily y Snape, sino Lily y James, aunque…

Divagando para sí, haciendo a un lado el libro que antes leía con atención, Remus se concentró más en acariciarle a Padfoot detrás de las orejas y continuar con aquel soliloquio en donde establecía pros y contras para que su James y Lily formaran una pareja como era debido. Tan absorto se vio en aquella tarea que pasó por alto algunas miradas de atención a su persona, pero no todas, y cuando se hizo más que evidente que estaba llevando aquello que tanto temía, cerró la boca de golpe.

Igual que si le adivinara el pensamiento de por qué su repentino silencio, Padfoot giró la cabeza y le contempló con aquellos ojos suyos.

—No debería estar hablando aquí a solas. Ya me dicen Moony, Lunático, y no sería buena idea darles motivos para creer que es cierto —se justificó Remus con un leve encogimiento de hombros que Padfoot desafió levantando una oreja—. Sabes que tengo la razón…

En respuesta, Padfoot le dio en la pierna con una de sus patas, seguido de un leve gruñido y otra mirada más.

Sin tener del todo claro cómo era capaz de entender el mensaje de Padfoot pero consiguiéndolo de todos modos, Remus puso los ojos en blanco, y acomodándose mejor en el sofá, le permitió al enorme perro negro recostarse mejor sobre su regazo, y acariciándole el sedoso lomo se dedicó la siguiente hora a mimarlo y a tener con él el más largo monólogo del que se hubiera tenido noticia entre ellos dos.

Para nadie era ninguna sorpresa que de entre los dos, fuera Sirius quien dominara la conversación con tres temas a la vez, siempre saltando de uno a otro y esperando que Remus (o cualquiera que fuera su interlocutor) le entendiera en todos a la vez. Algo similar a lo que ocurría con James, para quien el número de temas a hablar podía ser incluso mayor y más complicado de seguir, así que por lo menos con Sirius era más sencillo, aunque no más fácil.

A lo largo de los años que tenían de conocerse, Remus había conseguido al menos desarrollar sus dotes de escucha, asintiendo y denegando según fuera esperado de sí, agregando un par de interjecciones para completar el cuadro de que en efecto estaba escuchando y atento, y finalizar con algún breve resumen que permitiera a Sirius quedarse con la impresión de que no había soltado una perorata que había caído en saco roto. De alguna manera, la comunicación entre ellos dos había funcionado de esa manera, pero ahora que Remus no toleraba la presencia de Sirius y en cambio añoraba la de Padfoot, había sido necesario realizar modificaciones, y dicha fuera la verdad, los resultados estaban resultando excelentes…

Por una vez, sin riesgo de ser interrumpido o de tener que luchar por llevar la voz cantante, Remus habló y habló de todo aquello que cruzaba su mente y sin censura, marcando pautas en sus emociones por la manera en que trataba el pelaje de Sirius, ya fuera recorriéndolo con los dedos con suavidad, enredándose mechones alrededor de los nudillos, o intercalando carias cortas por otras más largas a lo ancho de su figura.

Y también por una vez, Sirius, o mejor dicho, Padfoot, escuchó sin interrumpir, apreciando todo cuanto Remus tenía para ofrecerle cuando se sentía en libertad de ello.

Con la tarde muriendo en el exterior y la sala común vaciándose conforme sus compañeros de casa terminaban con sus tareas y se retiraban a los dormitorios, a darse un baño, o a cenar, no tardaron Remus y Padfoot en disfrutar de una aparente privacidad en la que sólo quedaban unos cuantos alumnos de su curso o de un año superior en la sala, el fuego de la chimenea más cercana, y las sombras que el fuego proyectaba en las raídas alfombras.

—Ese beso del otro día… —dijo Remus de pronto, y ambas orejas de Padfoot se alzaron con interés—. Me gustó. Me… gustó mucho más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir si ante mí estuviera el real tú. Incluso me atrevería a decir que me gustó _demasiado_ … Y no sé siquiera si eso es posible. ¿Tiene sentido lo que digo? Bueno, no me da esa impresión.

Arrastrándose a gatas por encima de su cuerpo, Padfoot no tardó en tener a Remus aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el sofá, y Remus se lo permitió sin dejar de acariciarle el lomo y hundir los dedos en su pelaje hasta llevar al músculo firme que se encontraba ahí debajo en tensión.

—Mierda, Padfoot —murmuró Remus, maldiciendo como un muggle cualquiera—. Si me miras con esos ojos, con los ojos de Sirius, me cuesta concentrarme…

En respuesta, Padfoot apoyó su enorme cabeza contra el pecho de Remus y cerró los ojos, pero se mantuvo alerta a cualquier otra palabra que éste tuviera para él.

—Lo que quiero decir y que tan elocuentemente resumí antes es… —Remus inspiró hondo—. Me gustas, y no me importaría otro beso igual, ¿sabes? Incluso si no sientes lo mismo que yo o… Decides hacerlo porque te parece gracioso, o divertido, o… Sientes pena por mí. Lo aceptaría sin dudarlo…

Afectado por su confesión, Padfoot gimoteó.

—Incluso puedes fingir que no me has escuchado… Da igual —murmuró Remus, que de pronto estaba experimentando un horroroso arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho antes, pues sólo le había dado a Sirius material para reconsiderar la clase de persona que era en realidad, y quizá decidiera que no valía la pena el riesgo.

Al fin y al cabo, peor que un amigo con un bobo enamoramiento y fantasías de final feliz por un simpe beso durante un momento vulnerable para ambos, era todo lo anterior y que dicho amigo fuera un hombre lobo. Tan simple como eso.

—Sólo te pido que siempre seas mi amigo —dijo Remus en voz baja, y lo remató con un suspiro—. Con el resto puedo lidiar sin problemas, pero con eso… Por favor, sólo no.

Convencido de que ya había superado una línea de autohumillación para la cual ya no tendría un digno retorno, Remus estuvo a una fracción de segundo de abrir la boca y proponerle a Padfoot que volviera a ser Sirius, que juntos subieran a su habitación, y que igual que harían el resto de sus vidas, tomaran caminos separados al retirarse cada uno a su cama, pero entonces… Padfoot acercó el hocico a su boca, y conectando su nariz húmeda y helada con sus labios, lo besó.

O lo más cerca que pudiera considerarse como un beso dadas sus actuales circunstancias…

Y esperanzado por ello, Remus disfrutó un rato más del peso de Padfoot sobre su cuerpo hasta que adormilado éste cambió a Sirius, y sin mediar palabra de por medio, tiró de su mano hasta conseguir que se pusiera de pie, y con los dedos entrelazados, subieron juntos a su dormitorio.

Al volver James y Peter los encontraron dormidos en la cama de Remus, pero de nueva cuenta, era Padfoot y no Sirius quien yacía entre los brazos de su amigo.

—Sé que debemos darles su espacio y tiempo para solucionarlo por sí mismos, pero… —Murmuró James mientras se desvestía y se preparaba para dormir.

—Seh, es exasperante como mínimo —resumió Peter el pensar de ambos, pero consciente a su vez de que sus intromisiones harían más daño que beneficio.

Y con ello en mente, juntos se comprometieron a darle a ese par la oportunidad de trabajarlo por su cuenta.

No solos, cada uno por su cuenta, sino juntos. _Juntos_.

Porque Remus no estaba dispuesto a estar en la misma habitación que Sirius y mucho menos permitirle a éste establecer una vía de comunicación verbal entre ambos, éste optó por una salida categórica en donde como nunca sus habilidades de animago le salvaron el día.

—¿Qué, ahora eres un perro mensajero? No te va, Padfoot —le dijo Remus al enorme perro negro que trotó a lo largo de la orilla del lago y se le acercó llevando consigo un trozo de pergamino enrollado alrededor del collar negro que pendía de su cuello.

Aquella era una exquisita tarde de mediados de abril en que el clima al exterior resultó tan agradable que no sólo él, sino docenas más de alumnos habían decidido pasarlo afuera y disfrutando del sol y la brisa. Remus ya tenía al menos una hora en aquel rincón debajo de un árbol y leyendo un libro, extrañando a Padfoot también, pero justo cuando creía que por fin éste se le iba a reunir, resultó que traía consigo una sorpresa para la cual ni él mismo estaba preparado.

“Querido Remus”, leyó el aludido como primera línea al desdoblar la nota que Padfoot traía para él y que le observaba leer con absoluta seriedad.

Remus dejó que el pliego de pergamino se enrollara de vuelta en sus dedos, pues ante él tenía las primeras palabras de Sirius para él en al menos una semana y no estaba seguro si quería, o podía continuar.

Padfoot tomó la decisión por él al empujar sus dedos con su nariz húmeda y gimotear igual que lo haría un cachorro en lugar de un perro adulto. Todo un acto de súplica de su parte que el propio Sirius había denegado en el pasado como vergonzoso porque él era un Black, y los Black no imploraban ni por sus vidas, y que en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo por un beneficio mayor.

—Vale, vale… —Murmuró Remus, volviendo a desenrollar el pergamino y esta vez leyendo hasta el final las pocas líneas que Sirius había escrito para él en tinta negra y con su aristocrática caligrafía que lo era todo en líneas inclinadas y muchos picos y fluoritas finales.

“Querido Remus,

No puedo obligarte a hablar conmigo, pero al menos puedo escribirte y… ¿Confiar en que la luna y las estrellas se alineen para nosotros? No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Un beso (puede que sea el tercero, ¿pero quién lleva la cuenta? Yo sí), Sirius.”

Un tanto conmovido por la simplicidad del mensaje, Remus dejó que el trozo de pergamino volviera a su estado original, y con una pequeña sonrisa, se enfrentó a Padfoot, que permanecía quieto del todo excepto por su larga cola peluda que se movía de lado a lado con nerviosismo.

—Todavía no es momento de hablar, Padfoot —dijo Remus con su mejor fachada de serenidad, incluso si por dentro el lobo actuaba igual que si se tratara de luna llena—. Más tarde, ¿recuerdas?

Padfoot agachó las orejas, pero incluso ante el rechazo, no se cortó en acomodar la cabeza sobre los muslos de Remus y exigir mimos.

Y porque poco a poco se había vuelto su rutina, Remus hizo a un lado su libro y se dedicó a charlar por los dos a la sombra del árbol que los protegía.

Sirius mantuvo aquella correspondencia entre él y Remus mediándose de Padfoot para servirles como mediador, y pronto algunas personas captaron aquella singular manera de comunicación, pues resultaba curioso cómo de pronto Sirius había desaparecido del radar de todo Hogwarts, y en cambio Padfoot parecía tener residencia permanente en el dormitorio de sexto año y un permiso especial para estar ahí sin que Filch pudiera siquiera atraparlo y enviarlo de regreso a casa de los Black.

Una única vez citó McGonagall a los tres involucrados, y como era de esperarse, Remus asistió a solas para explicar que él sólo velaba por Padfoot en lugar de Sirius, y exponiendo además una larga serie de razones donde dejaba en manifiesto que era un buen perro, y que era como cualquier otro animal de la lista de mascotas permitidas en Hogwarts, sólo que un poquitín más grande pero no más peludo que cualquier otro gato de los que ya vivieran en la torre de Hogwarts. Y ya que no había quejas respecto a su presencia y Padfoot se había ganado la admiración de no pocos alumnos, McGonagall le otorgó un permiso especial de estancia siempre y cuando Sirius hablara con ella personalmente.

Algo que seguramente hizo, aunque Remus no estuvo presente, y en cambio le tocó presenciar la entrada de Padfoot a la torre de Gryffindor con un par de compañeras de segundo año que le permitieron la entrada a cambio de acariciarle un poco el lomo.

—Ya veo que te has hecho de varias fans, Padfoot —dijo Remus apenas éste se le unió en el sofá cerca del fuego donde justo terminaba un ensayo de Historia de la magia que era para entregar al día siguiente.

Recostándose con medio cuerpo sobre Remus y el resto en el sofá, Padfoot expuso su cuello y también otra carta más que pasó a formar parte de la colección privada de su amigo, y que éste mantenía a resguardo al fondo de su baúl y sujetas con el cordón desechado de unas viejas botas de Sirius.

“Querido Remus,

He tenido que ~~explicarle~~ confirmarle a McGonagall que los rumores son ciertos y que la presencia de Padfoot en Hogwarts tiene que ver con mis asuntos amorosos. Básicamente le he dicho que confío en su criterio para juzgar a mis parejas y que su evaluación al respecto es más importante que mi propio instinto. Por supuesto, me ha preguntado si tú en particular tenías algo que ver en todo ese asunto, y… Me he mantenido callado. Pero no por las razones que podrías pensar.

En serio, Moony, ¿qué somos? ¿Lo has decidido ya? Estoy listo para una declaración absoluta de mi amor por ti, pero es difícil articular con un hocico y más dientes caninos de los que puedo contar.

Has dicho ‘más tarde’, ¿pero en verdad va a llegar ese día? En cualquier caso, esperaré incluso si te toma esta vida y la siguiente.

Tuyo, Sirius.”

Y al lado del nombre, una huella de perro.

—Oh, Padfoot… —Musitó Remus, que de pronto se sintió despreciable por la cobardía de sus acciones.

Pero igual que si se tratara de un can real, Padfoot no se lo recriminó, sino que a cambio se colocó de espaldas y pidió más mimos, que Remus le consintió incluso si con ello le provocaba un reflejo de mover la pata como loco y rascando el aire.

Así los encontró James a su vuelta del entrenamiento de Quidditch, y al acercarse comentó con sorna:

—Oh, Moony. No pensé que tuvieras esas inclinaciones.

—¿Uh?

—Tal vez deberíamos considerar castrar a Padfoot —dijo James, ampliando más su sonrisa cuando Remus le contempló con expresión de no entender—. ¿Te das cuenta que lo estás excitando con eso, correcto?

—Oh… —Al instante detuvo Remus los movimientos de su mano, y Padfoot giró la cabeza para dedicarle a James una mirada fija y enseñarle los dientes.

—No me juzgues, Padfoot. Eso era jugar sucio, y puede que Remus no desee ese tipo de atenciones caninas de tu parte… Y yo que pensaba que ya habías desistido de aquella prueba de amor —ironizó James, y por un segundo Remus no tuvo claro a qué se refería.

Pero entonces recordó, y el color se le desvaneció del rostro…

—Oh… Yo… Creo que… Uhm… —Aturdido al recordar la finalidad que tenía presentar a Padfoot con los prospectos de pareja de Sirius, Remus se puso en pie, y escudándose bajo cualquier pretexto bobo que cruzó su mente, se encaminó escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio, dispuesto a esconderse ahí por lo menos hasta las vacaciones de verano.

Y mientras huía, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de reclamo de Sirius:

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Prongs! ¡Has echado todo a perder en grande!

Con Remus huyendo tanto de Sirius como de Padfoot, a éste no le quedó de otra más que empezar una exhaustiva estrategia de cacería para la cual se valió de correos diarios por lechuza, regalos que dejaba en la cama del objeto de sus afectos, la intromisión de James y de Peter, y en un intento desesperado por conseguir que Remus volviera a dirigirle la palabra, también de Lily Evans.

—En verdad que ya no los entiendo a ustedes dos —dijo Lily una noche en que ella y Remus patrullaban los corredores de Hogwarts después del toque de queda—. Perdona si cruzo una línea aquí, pero ¿son o no son novios tú y Sirius?

—Es… —Remus suspiró—. Es complicado.

—Oh, tan cliché. No sabía que eras fan de las telenovelas muggle, Rem.

—Y no lo soy, pero dadas las circunstancias, es la descripción que más se acerca. Es decir… —Remus arrastró los pies, y aunque el pasillo que recorrían estaba vacío, bajó la voz por si acaso alguno de los retratos estaba despierto y decidía inmiscuirse en sus asuntos—. Nos hemos besado, ¿vale? Nada serio en realidad, sólo… besos que podrías darle a un amigo, excepto que en los labios.

—Ajá —expresó Lily su burla—, porque yo me beso así con mis amigas.

—Ya, puede que no. Pero tampoco son besos de novios.

—No es como que tengas demasiada experiencia en ese campo, Lupin.

—No al nivel de Sirius, no, pero tuve un novio y era diferente. Cuando Eddy y yo nos besábamos había un poco más de humedad, y caricias, y…

—¿Chispas multicolores, coros de ángeles y la sensación de que el corazón se te iba a salir del pecho?

Remus apretó los labios, pues esa descripción encajaba más bien con los besos castos que había obtenido de Sirius que con aquellos otros que había intercambiado con Eddy Pritchard en el corto tiempo que salieron juntos como novios.

—Bueno, no…

—¿Pero con Sirius sí? —Adivinó Lily, y bastó un vistazo a las orejas rojas de Remus para deducir que había dado justo en el clavo—. ¡Bingo!

—Aunque no es como si pudiera justificar sentirme así con Sirius. Han sido besos de nada, prácticamente apenas dos… —«O tal vez un par más si contamos los que me ha dado como Padfoot»—. Y seguro que para él no han significado gran cosa.

—Oh, yo no apostaría mi varita en eso… —Fue el críptico mensaje de Lily, que dando vuelta a la derecha en el pasillo, eligió la ruta larga para volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Ah no?

Lily exhaló por la nariz. —¿Somos amigos, no es así, Remus?

Remus asintió.

—En ese caso permíteme darte un consejo de amigos: Ve por ello.

—¿Uh?

—Ve por Sirius. Camina directo hacia él y, no sé… Igual puede que no lo aprecie, pero levántalo al vuelo en un gesto dramático y después bésalo como en una de esas películas de romance.

—Pero-…

—Te puedo asegurar que no le importaría en lo absoluto, incluso aunque le remarques esa diferencia de centímetros que hay entre ustedes dos. Es más, me atrevo a decir que después ese beso crecería a más y quizá lo más prudente sea que se eviten multitudes o testigos en general, porque una vez que comiencen, no van a saber ponerle final.

—Oh, Lily… —Masculló Remus, arrastrando los zapatos y ralentizando su marcha.

—Lo digo muy en serio —afirmó ella—. Es algo que se ve venir como desde… Bueno, desde siempre. Sirius siempre fue un crío precoz, y tú siempre tenías esa mirada de adoración en los ojos…

—Merlín… —Murmuró Remus, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano—. Es gracioso que lo menciones, porque hasta hace un par de meses ni yo mismo comprendía que esos sentimientos no eran normales entre amigos, y que en sí, no tenían nada de platónicos.

—Menos mal que te diste cuenta a tiempo, ¿no crees? —Dijo Lily, que se tomó unos segundos de reflexión antes de dar su veredicto final—. Lo que quiero decir es que si temes toparte con el rechazo de Sirius, no va a ser el caso. Puedes tener plena confianza de que cualquier tipo de relación que le propongas a Sirius él la aceptará con tal de estar a tu lado. Sólo te falta tener mayor confianza en ti mismo, y lanzarte. Ya has hecho buenas migas con Padfoot, así que la mitad de la batalla ya está ganada, ¿o no?

—Ni me menciones a Padfoot… —Dijo Remus con trazas de humor en su voz—. Eso es un asunto muy, _muy_ aparte para todos los involucrados.

—Si es por los rumores de zoofilia, nah, no me creo nada de eso —dijo Lily de pronto y con tal naturalidad que Remus creyó estar a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva, y tuvo necesidad de apoyar una mano contra el muro más cercano y con un hilo de voz preguntar a qué diablos se refería.

Incapaz de confrontarse con aquellos ojos verdes que chispeaban con malicia, Remus mantuvo la vista al frente mientras escuchaba lo que Lily tenía para decirle.

—Oh, ya sabes. Mary y Marlene tienen sus propias teorías de por qué es tan importante para Sirius que Padfoot acepte a sus parejas, y al parecer alguna vez le escucharon comentar que aquel Slytherin con el que salió el curso pasado era tan aventurero en la cama que seguro no le importaría aceptar a Padfoot con ellos, así que… No es que les crea, por supuesto, son sólo rumores tontos y exagerados.

«Queridísima Lily, ni te imaginas…», pensó Remus, muy a su pesar, con trazas de humor.

—En todo caso, si te decides a seguir mi consejo, por favor procura que sea antes del viernes.

—¿Y eso por?

—James y yo hemos hecho apuestas al respecto, y quiero ganar —declaró Lily con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Así que James, eh, ya no más Potter por lo que veo?

—Tsk —chasqueó Lily la lengua, y el resto de su camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor transcurrió entre bromas y burlas acerca de quién sería el primero en admitir su tozudez y declararse.

Y de algún modo, ganó Lily.

Resultó que Lily aceptó la invitación de James para ir juntos a Hogsmeade el siguiente sábado, y ya que se sentía contagiado por la alegría de ese par y su propio deseo de ser más aventurero, Remus le envió a Sirius una nota en clase que más o menos dejaba entrever sus intenciones.

“¿Hogsmeade tú y yo el próximo sábado?”

Sin desviar la vista de la pizarra, Sirius escribió su respuesta: “¿Me lo preguntas a mí o a Padfoot?”

“Al que me quiera acompañar, pero el otro también está invitado.”

Pese a su fachada de aristocrática tranquilidad, Sirius contuvo el aliento al leer la nota, y después se giró a Remus esbozando su mejor y más grande sonrisa, una que a desconocimiento de éste, le pertenecía en lo absoluto y era reservada para él.

“Hecho.”

Y la cita entre ellos dos (o tres, según se contara) quedó concertada.

/*/*/*/*


	11. 11.- K de Kármico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre James y pobre su cama, pero que no se queje. Es más acción de la que ha visto en su vida, al menos de momento~

**11.- K de Kármico.**

Hasta la mañana de sábado, todo se mantuvo igual entre Remus y Sirius, o mejor dicho, entre Remus y Padfoot, quien continuó siendo su constante compañía a pesar de los pelos que ahora decoraban cada una de sus túnicas y las sábanas de su cama.

Con gran ansiedad por lo que estaba por venir, Remus se había retirado a dormir desde temprano el viernes en la noche, y Padfoot no se había demorado mucho en unírsele en la estrecha cama que ahora parecía pertenecerle a los dos. Remus habría creído que así habrían de seguir hasta la mañana, cuando por fin fuera hora de despertarse para bajar a desayunar y después a Hogsmeade, pero al alba se había despertado Padfoot alzando la cabeza y transformándose en Sirius.

Remus había contenido la respiración al percatarse del cambio, así como de la leve caricia que había recibido en la mejilla con dedos humanos y no una pata canina o la siempre húmeda nariz.

Luego Sirius había abandonado su lecho, y tras moverse un par de minutos de puntillas en la habitación, había salido procurando hacer el menos ruido posible. Remus se había visto tentado de preguntarle qué hacía, por qué a esas horas, y a dónde se dirigía, pero optó por callar, incluso cuando antes de marcharse Sirius garrapateó para él una nota que dejó en su mesita noche y que al leer decía: “Te veo a las 10 detrás de los invernaderos. Con ~~amor~~ ~~afecto~~ AMOR, Sirius.”

Remus encontró gracioso el doble tachado, y con una sonrisita que despertó el interés de James, le dejó la nota a éste mientras rebuscaba en su armario por ropas para ponerse ese día.

—Oh, vaya. Así que Sirius va con todo, ¿eh? —Dijo James justo cuando Remus había elegido pantalones y una camiseta, y tras un instante de indecisión, también un suéter por si acaso el clima primaveral decidía dar un revés y tornarse helado.

—Eso parece —respondió Remus.

Pasando por el baño para empezar con su rutina matutina de aseo y acicalamiento, Remus se encontró de pronto frente al espejo, pasándose el peine por su cabello naturalmente despeinado, y preguntándose qué estaba haciendo.

—No tienes por qué aparecerte de túnica de gala y con peinado nuevo —le recordó James, recargado contra el dintel de la puerta—. Es más, te apuesto a que Sirius irá como siempre, así que harías bien en no desentonar en Las tres escobas, o donde sea que planea llevarte.

—Ya, pero Sirius es Sirius, y yo… —Remus se mordió el labio inferior y denegó con la cabeza.

Por más que aparentara naturalidad, lo cierto es que ni a él se le escapaba que la apariencia general de Sirius era en lo absoluta anodina, no como él, y se sentía un tanto cohibido de pensar que al lado de Sirius él lucía en realidad como… poca cosa. Las anteriores parejas de Sirius siempre se habían destacado por igualarle en algún aspecto, ya fuera carisma, humor, labia, o buenos looks. Casi siempre de los últimos, aunque más veces que no, una combinación de factores que los hacía destacarse y de paso convertirse en una compañía idóneo para él.

En cambio Remus… Él no se sentía a la altura de las circunstancias con sus prendas viejas porque en casa el asunto del dinero era siempre peliagudo, su altura desgarbada a la cual todavía no se acostumbraba, y lo peor, a sus innumerables cicatrices que sin importar qué clase de tratamientos hubiera empleado Madame Pomfrey al atenderlo luego de cada luna llena, todavía resplandecían en su piel en un tono blanquecino, casi plateado, y burlón que le incomodaba por la obviedad de su origen.

—No estarás teniendo segundos pensamientos de esta cita, ¿verdad, Moony? —Inquirió James, que había pasado de adormilado a observador en los últimos minutos—. Porque Sirius ha puesto especial empeño en la preparación de hoy. Es lo único de lo que ha hablado en la semana, y aunque cueste creerlo, no te imaginas lo mucho que he extrañado su voz en estas últimas semanas en las que ha pasado más tiempo como Padfoot que como él mismo. Espera —dijo con un suspiro—, que esto sirviera para que ustedes dos por fin hicieran las paces.

—Y lo haremos, pase lo que pase —dijo Remus, bajando la voz más y más hasta que se convirtió en un susurro.

Ya que su cabello era causa perdida y lo mismo su apariencia general a menos que de pronto encontrara prendas nuevas al fondo de su armario, Remus se guardó la varita mágica en el pantalón trasero de sus jeans y así bajó acompañado de James al Gran comedor, donde ya Peter estaba sentado en sus asientos no oficiales y finalizando su desayuno con premura.

—Hey, James, Remus. ¿Ya listo para la gran cita? —Los saludó a ambos, bebiendo luego de los restos de té que quedaban en su taza.

—Estoy teniendo segundos pensamientos… —Masculló Remus al sentarse y considerar sus opciones de desayuno, pues hasta las tostadas le resultaban motivo de náuseas con los nervios que traía.

—Oh no, nada de echarse para atrás —dictaminó James al servirse por su cuenta abundantes porciones de avena y fruta—. Ya bastante tuve esta semana con Sirius muriendo de ansiedad por toda clase de escenarios improbables donde lo rechazabas como para permitirte hacer justo eso. Y sé que tus sentimientos por él son mutuos, así que no me lances esa mirada —agregó a modo de amonestación al apuntar a Remus con su cuchara y retarle a desdecirle.

Remus por supuesto no lo hizo, y se mantuvo los siguientes diez minutos picoteando sus tostadas, bebiendo sorbos de té, y controlando el paso del tiempo por medio de su reloj de bolsillo, indeciso si quería que los minutos pasaran más rápido o más lento de lo que lo hacían.

Fue James quien le dio la solución.

—Todavía te tomará cinco minutos en llegar a los invernaderos. ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Seguro que un paseo hasta allá te tranquiliza.

Tentado estuvo Remus de cuestionarlo qué hacer si eso no ocurría, pero ya que las piernas le temblaban bajo la mesa y ni forzándose iba a conseguir finalizar su desayuno, optó por mejor seguir su consejo.

—Viniendo del mismo James Potter que hoy también tiene su cita con Lily Evans me cuesta creer que sea Remus el que está nervioso de entre los dos, o contando a Sirius, de entre los tres —dijo Peter, que ya había vaciado su plato y sólo perdía el tiempo mientras la chica de Hufflepuff con la que saldría ese día terminaba a su vez de desayunar y se levantaba de su mesa.

James se aclaró la garganta. —Eso es porque antes he bebido un trago de firewhisky. Ya saben, valor en forma líquida.

—Pensé que esa era la poción de felix felicis —dijo Peter.

—No, eso es suerte líquida —corrigió Remus, y por un segundo pensó que no le importaría un sorbo… Ya fuera de poción o de firewhisky, lo que estuviera más al alcance de su mano.

En cualquier caso se puso en pie, y tras despedirse de sus amigos enfiló Remus hacia los invernaderos, preparado para el primer vistazo que determinaría quién sería su compañía para ese día.

Para agrado suyo, aunque también gran conflicto de nervios, fue la figura de una persona la que primero vislumbró y no la forma canina a la que tanto se había habituado.

«Todo está bien. Respira. No la embarres, Lupin. Es tu amigo de toda la vida y crush reconocido de los últimos meses. Dormiste con él anoche incluso si era un enorme perro negro así que no entre en pánico, ¡repito!, no entres en pánico y… Ay…», se dijo Remus a sí mismo con su voz interna, tambaleándose un poco con los últimos pasos que lo llevaron al lado de Sirius, quien tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y le había estado dando la espalda hasta que lo vio aparecer.

Bastó un vistazo para que los nervios de Remus se volvieran enojo puro.

—¡¿Es en serio, Sirius?! ¡¿Estás fumando?! —Le reclamó como palabras de saludo cuando al girarse Sirius reveló tener un cigarrillo colgando de entre sus labios y una nube de humo rodeando su rostro.

Sirius se apresuró a quitarse el cigarro de la boca, pero no le duró mucho entre los dedos cuando con reflejos veloces Remus se lo arrebató, y tirándolo al césped, lo machacó con la punta de sus zapatos.

—Moony…

—Deberías de estar agradecido que eres mi amigo o ya te habría reportado con alguno de los profesores para que te impusieran el castigo pertinente. Sabes tan bien como yo el daño que hace el tabaco y-…

—¡Remus! —Le paró Sirius en seco, rebuscándose en la chaqueta que traía puesta hasta dar con el envoltorio de cigarrillos al que apenas le faltaban unos cuantos y extendérsela a Remus—. Ok. Tú ganas. Hice mal, lo siento. Estaba nervioso, y… Tómalos, ¿quieres?

—No quiero —murmuró Remus, incapaz de dilucidar qué haría con ellos.

—No, uhm, me refiero a que puedes confiscarlos y darme todas las horas de detención que como prefecto encuentres justas. No me importa. Sólo no… Por favor no permitas que esto arruine nuestra… —Un carraspeo—. Nuestra cita.

—Oh…

—Anda —le instó Sirius, y al cogerlos rozó Remus sus dedos y sintió un cosquilleo eléctrico subirle por todo el brazo.

—Yo, uhm, no sé qué hacer con ellos —murmuró Remus una vez que tuvo la cajetilla en su poder—. Si por casualidad alguien me viera con ellos, entonces tendría que darme detención a mí mismo o-…

—Estaríamos juntos en eso —se atrevió Sirius a bromear, y contra todo pronóstico, Remus se tuvo que controlar para no esbozar una sonrisa.

—Ok.

Guardándose los cigarrillos en la bolsa de sus pantalones y con planes de deshacerse de ellos lo antes posible, Remus pasó de prefecto preocupado a amigo nervioso, o mejor dicho, a prospecto de cita ultra nervioso, pues traía las manos húmedas de sudor a pesar de que el clima todavía estaba fresco, y discretamente hizo lo posible por limpiárselas contra la manga de su suéter.

—He pensado, bueno, más bien James me ayudó a pensar —dijo Sirius, acariciándose la nuca y luciendo inseguro de sí mismo como nunca se había visto en un Black purasangre como él—, y tenía planeado invitarte al salón de té de Madame Puddifoot y tener una cita como se supone que es debido, pero… Ya he estado ahí antes y no es nada divertido.

—¿No lo fue para ti o para tus citas? —Preguntó Remus, no con malicia, sino con auténtica curiosidad. Él nunca había puesto un pie en aquel establecimiento, y por lo que había escuchado de compañeros que sí habían ido ahí en una primera cita romántica, los resultados podían ser excelentes o pésimos, sin punto medio de comparación.

—Por seguro que para mí no, aunque con respecto a mis citas la respuesta puede variar.

—Ya veo…

Sirius suspiró. —Moony, ¿es realmente necesario hacer eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hablar de mis viejas citas en _nuestra_ cita. Me ha costado horrores hacer que esto funcionara, y… No me da la impresión de que ese sea un tópico apropiado para nuestra primera salida juntos, y no lo quiero arruinar.

—Ya, es que como no es la primera vez que tú y yo salimos a pasear a Hogsmeade sin James o Peter pues… Pero supongo que tienes razón. Si es una cita, al menos deberíamos seguir el protocolo apropiado para que se le considere como tal.

—Seh… —Masculló Sirius con la garganta seca—. En fin, ¿nos vamos?

—Ok.

Cruzando de vuelta los jardines de Hogwarts hasta la salida donde McGonagall se cercioraba de que los alumnos que cruzaban la verja tenían el permiso correspondiente para hacerlo, Remus y Sirius caminaron a paso relajado pero sin cruzar palabra y con una prudencial distancia de casi medio metro entre los dos por la cual circulaban ráfagas de viento propias de la temporada.

Remus se vio tentado de ser él quien rompiera el mutismo, pero por una vez en su vida se vio imposibilitado de encontrar un tema de conversación que no le resultara tonto o cliché, pues cualquier alusión al clima estaba descartada, así como preguntar de las tareas pendientes, los últimos chismorreos, y hasta inquirir de su familia porque entonces sí que se aseguraba un comienzo de cita con el pie izquierdo.

Chasqueando la lengua por su torpeza para actuar ante Sirius con normalidad, Remus llegó a la conclusión de que su ineptitud para charlar con su amigo como era normal en ellos (o lo había sido antes de la última luna llena) se debía a que en esos momentos no lo sentía como el Sirius que había sido su amigo apenas llegar a Hogwarts, con el que había compartido dormitorio por los últimos seis años, y que había seguido adelante con el peligroso proceso de volverse un animago ilegal sólo para ayudarle en sus propias transformaciones, sino que en su lugar lo había sustituido por esa versión suya exagerada y por demás adornada que a lo largo de su estancia en la escuela se había sabido ganar tantos corazones ajenos como el título de rompedor incurable de los mismos. 

De algún modo había caído en la trampa de olvidarse de su amigo, y considerar que quien caminaba a su lado tan NERVIOSO como él mismo, como la versión mitificada de él que circulaba entre los alumnos de cada casa y cada año como si esa fuera la verdad absoluta.

Tragando saliva por su descortesía y falta de fe, Remus ensayó para sí un par de frases de disculpa con las qué enmendar su estupidez, pero antes de que tuviera siquiera oportunidad de abrir la boca, Sirius lo hizo en su lugar y lo sorprendió de manera más que grata.

—¿Moony?

—¿Sí, Padfoot?

—¿Podría…? —Sirius inhaló y exhaló de manera visible antes de reducir la distancia entre ambos—. ¿Podríamos tomarnos de la mano?

De pronto consciente del balanceo de su brazo y el roce de Sirius a su costado, Remus tuvo un instante de duda en el que se vio tentado de recluirse en sí mismo y negarse, pero entonces los dedos de su amigo conectaron con los suyos en el aire, y el ramalazo eléctrico que sintiera antes volvió con mayor intensidad.

Así que Remus musitó un quedo “sí” para el que no hubo necesidad, pues ya su mano se había amoldado a la de Sirius, y juntos caminaban hacia Hogsmeade sin importarles el repentino cuchicheo a su alrededor o las docenas de miradas que sin disimulo les siguieron por todo el camino.

Para cuando habían llegado a la entrada del pueblo, ninguno quiso soltar al otro, así que no lo hicieron, y parados al lado de una farola, se vieron en la disyuntiva de elegir un sitio en dónde pasar el rato.

—Tal vez debí haber tomado en serio la propuesta de Peter para pasar por las cocinas y traer conmigo una cesta de picnic —dijo Sirius con un poco de apuro, pues ante ellos, sus opciones eran pocas y limitadas.

Las tres escobas, que como sitio de reunión era siempre de lo mejor en materia de espacio, precios y compañía, se tornó de pronto un imposible porque entonces tendrían que lidiar con toda la atención puesta en sus personas y las no tan discretas miradas y comentarios que les dirigieran. Mismo caso para cualquier otro establecimiento, aunque en menor medida debido a su popularidad y capacidad.

—¿Y si…? —Remus se aclaró la garganta, y los dedos de Sirius se ciñeron más alrededor de los suyos—. ¿Y si paseamos primero? Todavía no tengo hambre ni sed, y no me importaría pasar por Zonko para ver qué novedades tienen para esta temporada.

Sirius sonrió aliviado por la propuesta. —Genial. En marcha.

A fin de cuentas, recorrer Zonko mientras escudriñaban en los anaqueles en búsqueda de materiales para sus próximas bromas no era tan diferente a cualquier otra salida que hubieran tenido en ocasiones anteriores, pero esa vez era diferente, y ambos lo sabían.

Mientras Sirius preguntaba precios por un prendedor con forma de león, ojos de rubí y que rugía a buen volumen si se le tiraba de la cola, Remus se encontró a sí mismo relajado como no lo había estado en toda la mañana. O corrección: En todo el último mes. Y la diferencia estribaba en la desmitificación de quiénes eran por encima de los demás.

Su error había consistido en visualizar a Sirius Black como la figura imponente que a base de carisma y buenos looks se había hecho de una reputación de casanova en los últimos años, y que en realidad, era sólo su mismo amigo de siempre, el que en las noches frías roncaba peor que el expreso de Hogwarts y cuyo pasatiempo principal era resolver el crucigrama de El Profeta cada mañana. También era su culpa por olvidar quién era Sirius para él, pues a la par que podía acelerarle el corazón con una simple sonrisa o mirada hasta hacerle sentir que se le iba a salir por la boca, también era el único con el que el lobo accedía a recorrer como iguales el bosque prohibido, y quien después de las lunas llenas era también el único en cuyos brazos podía dormirse profundamente sin necesidad de beber poción sin sueños.

Eliminadas las fachadas del Sirius que se proyectaba hacia terceros, Remus se quedó con la realidad de su amigo, pero también con la fuente de sus sentimientos más profundos, y sólo entonces la conjunción de ambos fue posible.

La repentina epifanía de que podía tenerlos a ambos, a diferencia de todos los exes de Sirius que sólo habían tenido su cara pública para disfrutar, obligó a Remus a contener la respiración y tomarse unos segundos para procesarlo todo de manera adecuada.

«No entiendo cómo pude ser tan tonto», pensó Remus con un dejo de pánico. «Por mí mismo me convertí en un posible ex al verlo bajo esos ojos, cuando en realidad… Sirius es más que Sirius Black, y eso yo ya lo sabía de antemano pero lo olvidé…»

Un tanto avergonzado por su error que casi les había costado la felicidad, Remus bajó apenado el rostro, y se prometió enmendarse lo antes posible.

Para cuando Sirius terminó su compra del prendedor (no sin antes un buen regateo hasta conseguir un excelente descuento) y se dirigió a Remus, éste sufría en silencio por sus pensamientos de antes, y sus cejas se curvaron en medio de su frente.

—¿Qué pasa, Moony?

—Nada.

—Nunca es nada.

—No, en serio —se forzó Remus a sonreír—. No es nada importante, o al menos… No es nada que no pueda solucionar por mí mismo.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior. —¿Es porque te he dejado abandonado mientras compraba este estúpido prendedor? Lo siento, es que pensé que sería genial tenerlo puesto y en las clases dobles de pociones con los Slytherin utilizarlo para hacerlos enojar. No era mi intención dejarte y-…

—Shhh, Padfoot —le calló Remus, acunando la mejilla de Sirius en su mano igual que si se tratara de su forma canina, usando su pulgar para crear movimientos que lo apaciguaran—. No se trata de eso. En lo absoluto. Y tu nuevo broche es genial, en serio. Compraría uno igual si usar joyas fuera lo mío.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Preguntó Sirius en voz baja, los ojos entrecerrados porque incluso aunque esa caricia no era ni la mitad de buena en su forma humana que en su figura canina, era Remus quien se la prodigaba y eso por sí solo ya la hacía genial.

—Totalmente.

Y porque entre ellos dos había una certeza absoluta de cero mentiras, Remus se acercó, Sirius acabó por cerrar los ojos, y a mitad del camino, se unieron para un corto beso. Sin atisbos de lengua, tampoco de vulgaridad, pero suficiente para crear una pequeña conmoción a su alrededor, que sin planearlo, una pequeña chica de Hufflepuff golpeó una jarra a la orilla de un estante y la hizo caer hasta el piso donde se hizo añicos.

Pero ni así se separaron Remus y Sirius, que disfrutando de ese momento como nunca creyeron posible, se demoraron un par de segundos más antes de dar por finalizado ese beso y reafirmar en el reflejo de los ojos del otro que ambos estaban seguros de lo que aquello significaba.

Y lo estuvieron.

A Zonko le siguió Honeydukes, y aunque Remus insistió en que no era necesario, que Sirius debía cuidar mejor sus finanzas ahora que no recibía ningún dinero de su familia, éste desestimó sus advertencias con un aristocrático quiebre de muñeca.

—No es necesario, Moony. Los señores Potter me envían cada primero del mes una mesada igual que a James, y si no puedo convencerlos de que es demasiada amabilidad de su parte y que no la merezco, al menos intentaré gastarla en cosas importantes de las que ellos pudieran aprobar.

—¿Y desde cuándo son cuatro barras de chocolate ‘cosas importantes’, uh? Podrías comprarte algo de ropa o un par de-…

—Basta, Moony —le hizo callar Sirius con un beso corto, de esos que no habían podido dejar de compartir a lo largo de su día, y que con cada uno que se daban, se volvía cada vez más fácil hacerlo, y también más adictivo—. Créeme que tengo dinero de sobra para un par de barras de chocolate, prendas de ropa, y también para mis útiles escolares. Los padres de James en verdad han sido generosos conmigo. Y la señora Potter no me perdonaría si me muestro tacaño en mi cita contigo.

—Oh… ¿Ella lo sabe?

—Por supuesto. Les escribo un búho cada semana y le cuento todo. Es… —Sirius arrugó la nariz con una media sonrisa retorcida—. Es justo como pensé que debería ser si mi madre no fuera una verdadera arpía.

Sin saber qué palabras de consuelo ofrecerle a Sirius, Remus apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—No importa, Moony. Eso ya está en el pasado —dijo Sirius sin perder su carácter alegre—. Ahora intenta olvidar a mi madre o pensaré que en verdad es un dementor que succiona la felicidad ajena y tendré que agregar un par de barras de chocolate más a mi compra.

—Padfoot —resopló Remus, que con todo consiguió verle el lado gracioso a todo aquello y conseguir que Sirius no gastara más de lo que podía permitirse en él.

A su salida, la tarde ya iba cayendo en el horizonte, cortesía de los atardeceres primaverales que todavía no eran lo suficientemente largos como para ser suficientes, y en vista de que no tardaría en llegar el toque de queda que obligaría a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts emprender la marcha de vuelta al castillo, Sirius propuso pasar por Las tres escobas y beber una cerveza de mantequilla antes de tener que regresar.

Apenas cruzar el dintel de entrada descubrieron que no habían sido los únicos con aquella idea, pero para su buena suerte James y Peter ya estaban adentro, y se habían asegurado una mesa para ellos y sus citas.

—Qué bueno es ver caras conocidas, Padfoot, Moony —los saludó James apenas se acercaron, y con mal disimulo los examinó de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en sus dedos entrelazados—. Deduzco que la cita ha sido un éxito, ¿eh, Padfoot?

—¡James! —Le reprendió Lily su descortesía.

—Yo también deduzco que la cita ha sido un éxito, ¿uh, Prongs? —Le remedó Sirius, pues el que Lily todavía estuviera con James a pesar de las horas transcurridas tenía que significar algo.

James le guiñó un ojo, en tanto que Lily puso los suyos en blanco, pero no los contradijo.

Apareciendo para él y Remus un par de sillas, Sirius aseguró asientos para ambos, y no tardó la empleada del local en aparecer a su lado para escuchar sus órdenes, así como tampoco estar de vuelta con dos tarros rezumantes de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Ah, tan reconfortante —murmuró Remus al primer sorbo, pues aunque ya estaban a finales de abril, el clima por esos parajes todavía era fresco por las noches, y ni siquiera el brazo de Sirius sobre sus hombros había conseguido alejar el frío del todo.

—Es porque este clima no parece de finales de abril —comentó la chica que acompañaba a Peter y que nadie salvo él conocía por nombre.

—Debe de serlo, porque… —Musitó Remus antes de callar, pero todos entendieron el mensaje. Con la luna llena próxima, Remus ardía por dentro con uno o dos grados más calor corporal que le favorecían cuando de lidiar con los crudos inviernos se trataba, por lo que si él sentía el frío, los demás con mayor razón.

—Quizá esta noche necesite compañía para calentar mis pies helados —dijo Sirius antes de llevarse el tarro a los labios y viendo a Remus por el rabillo del ojo.

—Es una pena que entre Padfoot y yo no haya espacio para ti —respondió Remus, burlón como pocas veces.

—Jodido chucho… —Masculló Sirius, pero sonreía.

Entre bromas de la disposición de Remus por dormir con Padfoot pero no con Sirius, y que quizá James debería de probar con el gato de Lily antes de acercarse a su dueña, la tarde terminó por caer en el cielo y pronto fue hora de volver al castillo.

—Adelántense —sugirió Sirius a la salida—, Remus y yo iremos a nuestro paso.

—Seguro, campeón —le codeó James antes de pararse al lado de Lily, y sólo con su aprobación explícita, cogerle de la mano.

Permitiendo que sus amigos se alejaran con sus citas varias decenas de metros antes de emprender la marcha, Remus y Sirius volvieron a entrelazar sus dedos y caminaron con rumbo perezoso en dirección a Hogwarts.

—Así que… —Rompió Sirius el silencio al cabo de unos minutos—. Como cita. ¿Qué calificación le darías? Creo que podemos descartar Troll y hasta Desastroso del radar…

Remus sonrió, y para sí agradeció la infinidad de sombras que las lámparas en el camino daban a su rostro, pues podía jurar que el ardor que sentía en las mejillas era debido a su sonrojo y no a un repentino caso de fiebre de dragón.

—Te has quedado corto, Sirius —dijo utilizando su voz de prefecto—. Casi podría decir que esta cita tiene la calificación de Extraordinaria, aunque…

—¿Aunque? —Inquirió Sirius apretando sus dedos con ansiedad.

—Quizá tengamos que dejarlo en un simple Supera las expectativas. Todo dependerá de cómo finalice.

—Oh… Ya veo.

Un tanto exaltado por su atrevimiento de antes, Remus se preguntó si no habría forzado la situación dando a entender que esperaba un cierre de oro para esa cita, con toda probabilidad un beso (o dos, o tres…) a las afueras del retrato de la Dama gorda, aunque sería extraño por decir lo menos, que al terminar de cualquier modo no hubiera una despedida formar como tal, dado que ambos pertenecían a la misma casa, y lo que era más todavía, al mismo dormitorio. ¿Exactamente dónde tenían que darse ese beso para considerar su cita como finalizada? ¿En su alcoba, en la cama, antes de rendirse al sueño?

Tropezando con sus propios pies, Remus evitó la caída gracias a Sirius, que tiró de él en el momento preciso para impedirlo, y después dejó ir su mano para rodearlo por la cintura.

—Cuidado, Moony. No pensé que bastaría una cerveza de mantequilla para acabar contigo. Usualmente tienes más resistencia que eso.

—Yo no, el lobo —dijo Remus en voz baja—. Y ha sido una estúpida piedrecilla en el camino, nada serio.

—Ok, como tú digas.

Pese al tono condescendiente de Sirius al dar por buena su excusa, a Remus no le importó porque el brazo de Sirius cruzaba su espalda, y su mano se había aposentado firme y a la vez suave en la curvatura de su cintura, casi a la altura de su hueso pélvico. Por un segundo se vio tentado Remus de apartarse, pero… Acabó por no verle sentido, ¿de qué huía en realidad? Cuántas veces no habían vuelto a la Casa de los gritos después de una transformación en el bosque en esa misma posición, y entonces Remus no había pensado en nada más que regresar y recostarse en el sucio colchón en el que Madame Pomfrey esperaba encontrarlo, indiferente a que a veces iba desnudo debajo de la capa que le echaban sobre los hombros para ahorrarle las partes más frías de su travesía.

Motivado entonces por no volver a caer en la mitificación de Sirius, Remus venció cualquier resistencia interna que le impidiera pasarle a Sirius la mano por la espalda y sujetarlo por la cadera, y justo eso hizo, para sorpresa de su amigo, quien pegó más su cadera a la suya y le miró con ojos grises que revelaban el asombro por el que su dueño estaba pasando en esos instantes.

No les costó más que un par de pasos en andar a sincronía, y riendo por la cuasi marcha militar que los hacía parecer guardias de la reina.

Antes que después regresaron a Hogwarts, y en la entrada del colegio estaba McGonagall apresurando a todos los alumnos que venían con el toque de queda pisándoles los talones, entre ellos Remus y Sirius, quienes corrieron los últimos metros para asegurarse llegar a tiempo y evitar una detención.

—Veo que se han divertido, Black, Lupin —dijo McGonagall al franquearles la pasada, y por un segundo temió Remus que los retuviera para cuestionarles acerca de su salida, quizá advertirles que no era apropiado entre compañeros de dormitorio empezar ninguna clase de romance, o peor aún, sugerirles quizá un cambio, pero sus temores fueron infundados cuando Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombres y le sonrió a su profesora.

—Oh, no sé imagina…

—¡Sirius! —Siseó Remus, hundiendo el mentón y preparado para un regaño, sino es que es más horas de detención de las que tenía planeadas para el mes, pero McGonagall se limitó a alzar ambas cejas, y con un movimiento de su muñeca, indicarles que se marcharan.

—No olviden su ensayo de veinte centímetros para el lunes a primera hora, caballeros —fueron sus palabras finales, y Sirius aprovechó para tomar nuevamente a Remus de la mano, y hacerle correr los metros que los separaban del castillo lo más rápido posible.

Jadeando, llegaron a las puertas, y Sirius se soltó riendo.

—Wow, por un segundo pensé que nos daría la charla.

—¿La charla? —Inquirió Remus—. ¿Qué charla?

—Oh, ya sabes… _La charla_ , Moony —enfatizó Sirius con una mirada en la que refulgían chispas en el gris de sus ojos—. Es su trabajo como jefa de casa “asegurarse de que sus alumnos estén correctamente informados acerca de los beneficios y costos del sexo premarital” —remedó Sirius el tono estricto y ligeramente agudo de su profesora—, sus palabras exactas, no las mías, y yo la he recibido dos veces de ella. La primera vez cuando empecé a salir con chicas, y de nueva cuenta cuando agregué chicos a mi lista de conquistas.

Remus abrió grandes los ojos. —¡Nunca me contaste eso!

—Ya, tampoco a James o Peter. Pensaba que ninguno de ustedes tendría por qué pasar por eso durante su estancia en Hogwarts así que opté por olvidar mencionarlo. Aunque quizá ahora que a Prongs parece estarle yendo bien con Evans pueda ser que McGonagall lo mande llamar a su despacho y decida tener con él una de sus _charlas_.

—Ajá, Sirius. Seguro lo olvidaste… —Bufó Remus con humor.

—Más importante que eso —dijo Sirius con igual ligereza—, ¿son imaginaciones mías o McGonagall nos había dejado sólo quince centímetros de ensayo? Esa mujer nos ha agregado cinco más de castigo.

—Oh —hizo Remus memoria—, tienes razón.

—Bueno, cinco centímetros no son nada a cambio de evitar detención y darle a esta cita el final de cuento que merece.

—¿Qué, planeas hacerme perder mi zapato en una de las escaleras y después emprender una ridícula búsqueda buscando al caballero a quien le calce?

—¿Qué? No —rió Sirius con una carcajada que asemejaba más al ladrido de un perro que a una risotada normal—. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Olvídalo, es un cuento muggle que me leía mamá cuando era pequeño —respondió Remus, que con todo no le habría hecho ascos a la propuesta, pues si bien recordaba el final de La Cenicienta, la madrastra y hermanastras pagaban por sus abusos, y Cenicienta se casaba con su príncipe, aunque la escena que perduraba más en su memoria era la del beso que todo lo solucionaba.

Prescindiendo de parar en el Gran comedor por cena dado que habían comido caramelos toda la tarde y en Las tres escobas su consumo también había incluido un par de botanas, Remus y Sirius subieron hasta el piso que marcaba la entrada a su torre, y a algunos metros de la entrada se detuvieron.

—Uhm… —Hesitó Remus, que no tenía claro qué se esperaba de él en circunstancias tales.

En sus salidas con Eddy Pritchard, por lo general se veían en terrenos neutrales, y las despedidas eran casi siempre en la bifurcación entre sus casas, sólo en muy contadas ocasiones llevando el uno al otro hasta la entrada. Por supuesto, con Sirius era por demás que obvio que ese no iba a ser el caso, sus camas eran incluso contiguas en el dormitorio que compartían, pero Remus no había dedicado ni un segundo de su día a sopesar en serio los significados que eso traería para ambos sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Debo confesar que mis planes para esta cita eran besarte antes de entrar a la torre y… —Sirius se aclaró la garganta—. Si resultaba que estabas dispuesto a continuarlo, subir al dormitorio y escondernos detrás de las cortinas de tu cama o de la mía. Da igual cuál, no soy quisquilloso con ese tema.

—Sirius…

—Pero… antes quería dejar en claro que me la he pasado genial, y que ha sido la mejor cita a la que he salido jamás con alguien.

—Seguro se lo dices a todos —masculló Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero al intentar darse media vuelta y retirarse, Sirius le retuvo rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos.

—No, no me atrevería. Estaba guardando esas palabras para ti, Moony… Y ahora que por fin se han vuelto una realidad, debo saber si tú… por mí… sientes lo mismo… o…

Remus contuvo la respiración.

—Te amo, Remus, y puedo entender si prefieres esperar o-…

—No, yo… —Remus venció la pesadez de sus brazos y abrazó a Sirius por igual—. Yo también te amo, es sólo que…

—Es algo nuevo.

—No tan nuevo.

—Al menos de reconocerlo.

—Pero siempre estuvo ahí.

—Casi desde el inicio.

—Y jamás nos dimos cuenta.

—Y Peter… Pobre Peter.

—En efecto, pobre Peter —murmuró Remus, recordando que había sido Peter el primero en percatarse de los sentimientos subterráneos entre sus amigos y quien moviera un poco los hilos para al menos ayudarles a Remus y a Sirius a ser conscientes de sus sentimientos.

Agradezcámosle como es debido, pero… Moony… —Se separó un poco Sirius, y actuando por impulso lo besó de lleno en los labios, exhalando con lentitud cuando el beso fue todo aquello que antes no habían podido disfrutar en paz.

Remus le siguió, disfrutando del roce cálido y ligeramente áspero de sus labios; del sabor todavía presente de la cerveza de mantequilla en su boca; el tacto de su lengua rozando la suya y haciéndole estremecerse de placer como nunca antes.

—Uhm, si me disculpan… —Pasó por su lado una chica de segundo año que traía consigo varios libros y con toda probabilidad volvía de la biblioteca.

Sirius rió por la interrupción, y Remus le imitó.

—Tal vez deberíamos quitarnos de aquí o acabaremos por incomodar a todos —dijo Remus con leve apuro, pues si bien no se tomaba tan en serio su papel de prefecto como Lily, tampoco quería que le llamaran la atención por poner mal ejemplo.

—Y sólo tal vez deberíamos de subir a nuestra habitación y esperar que ni James o Peter estén ahí —dijo Sirius, plantándole un último beso antes de halarlo de su brazo y guiarlos a ambos hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que a pesar de recibir la contraseña a tiempo, se demoró en dejarlos pasar mientras comentaba que juntos hacían una buena pareja, y que ella ya se imaginaba que acabarían juntos desde por lo menos su primer año.

Remus bufó. —Ahora resulta que todos sabían menos nosotros.

—Puede ser, Moony. Puede ser…

—¡Hey, Black, y Lupin! —Les palmeó Frank la espalda por turnos apenas entraron a la sala común—. ¿Es cierto lo que se cuenta?

«Oh, aquí vamos», pensó Remus, apretando la mano de Sirius y preparándose para lo que se les avecinaba.

—No se habla de otra cosa desde hace menos de cinco minutos, pero me apuesto la cabellera a que ya toda la torre de Gryffindor y McGonagall incluida ya lo saben.

—No apuestas por McGonagall, ella _sí_ que sabe —dijo Sirius con soltura—. Nos la encontramos a la entrada de la escuela, así que…

—Oh, entonces es hora de _la charla_ —dijo Frank con un asentimiento solemne que ponía en claro que él por su parte ya había pasado por ese penoso incidente.

—Exacto, aunque no para mí, sino para Remus —finalizó Sirius su oración, y juntos compartieron una carcajada a costillas del propio Remus, que por primera vez temió por su persona y de los traumas que le pudiera acarrear tener una conversación tan íntima con su jefa de casa.

—Vale, que no necesito estar aquí para que se rían de mí —gruñó Remus, amagando soltarse del agarre de Sirius y subir a solas al dormitorio, pero éste se negó a soltarlo, y en cambio lo atrajo más hacia su costado.

—Bueno, Frank, fue bueno verte, pero si me disculpas ahora mismo estoy en una cita con mi querido Remus aquí presente, y esto no se acaba hasta que lleve a mi muy atractivo acompañante hasta su dormitorio.

—Que da la casualidad que también es el tuyo —dijo Frank tras guiñarle un ojo—. No olvides también que Potter y Pettigrew también duermen ahí.

—Intentaré tomarlos en cuenta —fue la contestación de Sirius, que ya se había dado media vuelta, e iba enfilando escaleras arriba y con Remus siguiéndole muy a su pesar.

Un tanto inseguro de cuándo podrían considerar como terminada su cita, o si es que Sirius valoraba como parte de sus amenidades el extenderla hasta lo imposible, Remus intentó resistirse un poco mientras avanzaban peldaño a peldaño hasta su piso, pero no hubo manera. Sirius estaba determinado a buscarles a ambos privacidad en su dormitorio, y ya que los murmullos y voces que se escuchaban en la sala común estaban plagados de menciones a su nombre, al final fue el propio Remus quien alcanzó a Sirius en su marcha e incluso le adelantó.

—Veo que alguien está impaciente por llegar a su alcoba… —Bromeó Sirius, y Remus torció la boca.

—Ya, pero no por las razones que te imaginas —respondió con mayor seriedad de la que pretendía, y Sirius perdió el paso y casi tropezó con uno de los escalones.

Los últimos metros se extendieron entre ambos como una pasarela de fuego tras la cual se encontrarían con su mejor o peor momento del día, y ya que juntos habían superado bastantes pruebas como para venirse abajo sin antes pelear, Remus abrió la puerta, Sirius los metió a ambos dentro, y apenas asegurarse intimidad (el dormitorio estaba vacío tal como lo dejaran horas atrás), se volvieron a unir en un beso que por su desesperación y anhelo de estar juntos consistió primero en un choque de dientes que les hizo doler en los labios.

—Oh, Moony… —Jadeó Sirius entre besos, habituándose pronto la fiereza de éste a succionarle el labio inferior y no medirse con la fuerza de su mordisco.

—Sirius… Sirius… —Gimió Remus a su vez, indeciso de dónde colocar sus manos, pues tanto quería sujetar el rostro de éste, como recorrer su espalda, y en un deseo que superaba a los otros, deslizarlas por su cuerpo entero buscando la dureza de sus músculos bajo sus yemas.

Por fuerza de su encuentro, colindando como dos esferas de metal al aire, ambos perdieron el equilibrio, y fue de gran ayuda que a su disposición estuviera cercana una pared para recibir con un fuerte ‘¡thud!’ sus cuerpos al impactarse. Un cuadro cayó al piso y el cristal se hizo añicos, con toda seguridad uno de los tantos reconocimientos anuales que James recibía por jugar al Quidditch, e incluso en medio de un beso, Sirius sonrió al pensar en el rostro de su amigo al enterarse por qué estaba su diploma en ese estado.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Remus, liberando su labio inferior y bajando por su mentón con una línea de besos húmedos que hizo a Sirius exponer su cuello igual que hacía cuando él era Padfoot y el lobo requería de él absoluta sumisión para aceptarlo como parte de su manada.

—Nada importante, ¡ah!, pero estoy seguro que James no pensará lo mismo.

—Que se joda James —gruñó Remus, no con verdadero sentimiento de odio a su amigo, sino irritación porque había llegado al cuello de la camiseta de Sirius, y moría de ganas por adentrarse más allá de lo que la estrecha prenda le permitía—. Que se jodan todos…

—Esa boca, Moony. ¿Acaso besas a tu madre así?

—Esta boca —enfatizó Remus— está para más que eso, Padfoot.

—Oh. —Sirius no tuvo cerebro para más, pues al igual que si se tratara de su proyecto final de estudios muggles, algo se había cortocircuitado ahí dentro, y su centro del habla estaba temporalmente arruinado.

Con la cercanía de la luna a días de distancia, Remus fue quien tomó la iniciativa al coger a Sirius por el frente de su camiseta y lanzarlo hacia la cama que estuviera más cerca de su alcance, que para mala suerte de James, quien ya había sufrido percances sin siquiera estar presente, fue la primera con la que se toparon en su loca carrera por desnudarse y explorar cuanto antes el cuerpo del otro.

—Mmm… —Hundió Remus el rostro en el vientre de Sirius cuando por fin la camiseta que éste vestía acabó en el suelo, un tanto deforme luego de habérsela sacado por fuerza—. Hueles… increíble, Padfoot.

—James dice que es un olor que se asemeja un poco al de un perro al que le urge un baño —murmuró Sirius, que arqueó la espalda cuando la nariz de Remus se hundió en su ombligo.

—Sí, pero además… —«Eres tú, Sirius, eres Padfoot también…», pensó Remus con anticipación a lo que sus sentidos agudizados le permitirían experimentar, «y eres mío», finalizó con las pupilas dilatándosele de tal manera que al clavar su mirada en los ojos de Sirius mientras le abría los pantalones y emprendía la búsqueda de su miembro en los bóxers que vestía, éste sólo encontró dos pozos negros con un leve contorno dorado en los que por un segundo creyó caer y ser devorado por el lobo que ahí habitaba.

—Oh, ¡Merlín! —Gimió Sirius cuando los dedos de Remus encontraron su miembro, y sin aviso alguno lo engulló hasta la mitad.

Remus por su parte también gimió cuando el sabor de Sirius inundó su lengua. No había nada reconocible en aquella combinación salada, ligeramente amarga, pero Remus determinó mientras cerraba los ojos y se deleitaba con el tacto de su lengua que jamás la olvidaría.

—Rem… Rem… ¡Moony! —Estalló Sirius en su boca al cabo de varios minutos, muy pocos en realidad, y con apuro se desmoronó sobre la cama, temblando y recubierto de una fina capa de sudor.

Sin importarle si era o no lo que se esperaba de él, Remus tragó hasta la última gota de semen que Sirius le proveyó, y requirió que éste siseara por exceso de sensibilidad antes de soltar su miembro y con gesto gatuno se lamiera los labios rebuscando cualquier gota perdida.

—Dame un segundo… Sólo… ¡Merlín! —Jadeó Sirius, su pecho expandiéndose rítmicamente con fuerza igual que si recién hubiera hecho una carrera—. Eso fue…

—Sirius… —Gateó Remus hasta recostarse a su lado, refregando su pelvis todavía recubierta con todas sus prendas contra la piel desnuda de su amigo—. Sirius…

—Hey, Moony… —Entendió Sirius a la perfección la ansiedad de una erección y la búsqueda de un orgasmo.

Tras plantarle un corto beso en los labios para reafirmarle que podía confiar en él, Sirius hizo lo mismo que Remus había hecho antes, deslizándole a su amigo («novio, tenemos que ser novios», se corrigió éste mentalmente, pero dispuesto a esperar un poco más antes de confirmarlo) los pantalones a través de sus pálidas piernas, y contemplar con arrobo el bulto que destacaba bajo sus bóxers.

Ascendiendo desde los muslos plagados de cicatrices, Sirius le plantó una docena de besos aquí y allá mientras metía los pulgares bajo la banda elástica de su ropa interior y le daba tirones aquí y allá para deslizarla fuera de su cuerpo.

Remus estuvo agradecido por aquella consideración, pues si bien la visión de su desnudez no era ninguna clase de novedad entre ellos gracias a las innumerables lunas llenas en las que habían estado a su lado protegiéndolo de sí mismo y del lobo que lo dominaba, no por ello era menos consciente de la cantidad de señales que marcaban su cuerpo de manera desagradable a la vista. El que Sirius se detuviera sobre cada cicatriz grande para besarlo ahí y recordarle que la piel también era un órgano sensible al placer y no sólo para contener el dolor de sus transformaciones hizo que Remus se relajara lo suficiente para él mismo alzar la pelvis y permitir que sus bóxers acabaran hechos bulto a media pierna y su erección expuesta.

—Esto no es ir demasiado rápido… ¿O sí? —Preguntó Remus de improviso al aire, pues cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que Sirius tuviera para ofrecerle, no le impediría disfrutar del inminente orgasmo que desde ya sentía acumularse en su vientre bajo.

—¿Importa? Nunca hemos sido buenos para seguir las reglas —murmuró Sirius, hundiendo el rostro en la ingle de Remus, aspirando en la base de su miembro el exquisito aroma que ahí se concentraba. En un impulso, la lengua de Sirius rodeó primero un testículo y luego otro, y entonces Remus tensó las piernas, y poco faltó para atraparlo con ellas.

—Lo siento, es sólo que…

—No importa, Moony.

Ascendiendo, Sirius recorrió con besos y lamidas la extensión del pene de Remus, maravillado por la clase de sonidos que éste emitía muy a su pesar, y deleitándose de paso en el poder que ejercía sobre él al simplemente tomarlo en su boca y a cambio obtener una palabrota muggle que Remus raras veces se atrevía a pronunciar si no era bajo los efectos del alcohol o el enojo. Ahora serían tres las causas, pero sólo Sirius lo sabría, y aunque le fue imposible sonreír con los labios alrededor del miembro de Remus, no por ello el chispazo de travesura abandonó a los ojos de Sirius.

Igual que hiciera antes Remus con él, Sirius se esforzó en proveerle del mejor orgasmo que tuviera en su repertorio, y para eso se valió de utilizar todos sus recursos, ya fuera aprendidos por las chicas con las que alguna vez había estado en esa posición, pero también con los chicos…

Casi de inmediato apareció el recuerdo de Demian Kiyoki, quien hasta ese punto había ostentado el nada deleznable primer puesto en cuanto a compañeros de cama, pero con la misma facilidad con la que había ascendido en su lista fue que Sirius lo destronó para colocar a Remus en su lugar, pues lo que éste carecía en movimientos y experiencia, lo compensaba con el simple hecho de ser él mismo, Remus, por quien Sirius albergaba toda clase de sentimientos que hacían de ese momento el mejor de su vida hasta el momento.

—Oh… Ohhh… —Se tensó Remus bajo el contacto de su cuerpo, y los dedos se le cerraron alrededor del cubrecama sobre el cual descansaba.

Aquello sólo incitó a Sirius a esforzarse más, aumentando el ritmo de sus succiones y utilizando una de sus manos para masajear los testículos de Remus, quien ante el doble estímulo a duras penas consiguió tragar saliva y musitar—: Sirius… ¡Ah! ¡Padfoot! —Antes de correrse con fuerza en la boca de su amigo.

Sirius no se retiró, y al contrario que veces anteriores en donde a la primera oportunidad giraba el rostro para escupir el semen con discreción para no ofender a su pareja, esta vez hizo un tentativo intento por tragarlo, y lo consiguió sin mayores dificultades, un tanto sorprendido por el sabor…

—Vaya… Nunca pensé que los rumores fueran ciertos…

—¿De qué hablas? —Farfulló Remus, ebrio por su orgasmo y con los párpados pesados apenas abiertos.

—Alguna vez nos contó el señor Potter a James y a mí que ciertos ingredientes para las pociones… Como aquellos que provienen de seres vivos… Podían guardar relación con su alimentación.

—¿Y tu punto es…? —Inquirió Remus, que no estaba para adivinanzas, por muy interesantes que fueran las lecciones de pociones que el padre de James pudiera ofrecerles.

En respuesta, Sirius lo besó, y al instante entendió Remus a qué se refería, pues en su lengua encontró el inequívoco regusto dulce del chocolate.

—Oh… —Musitó, aceptando el peso de Sirius sobre el suyo.

—‘Oh’ en efecto —murmuró éste de vuelta al ganarse un hueco entre sus piernas y proceder a besarlo hasta el fin de sus días.

O en tiempo real: Cuatro minutos y veintisiete segundos, que fue lo que tardó James en regresar de su cita con Lily Evans, y su expresión soñadora transformarse en asombro y después en horror cuando un segundo vistazo le confirmó que aquella cama en la que sus amigos estaban a punto de tener una repetición era la suya.

—¡POR LAS BOLAS DE MERLÍN! —Exclamó tapándose las gafas con ambas manos y dando media vuelta—. Volveré en quince minutos, y por su bien… Más vale que ya hayan terminado.

—Hazlos treinta —dijo Sirius con desparpajo—, y prometo que tendrás sábanas nuevas.

Y dado que aquel romance entre sus amigos había sido también del interés de James a lo largo de los últimos meses, éste aceptó la oferta con un cierto dejo de resignación.

—Está bien. Ya qué…

/*/*/*/*


	12. 12.- L de Lujuria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Remus pasando por La Charla, pero que luego no digan que no le vino como anillo al dedo para lo que vino después. Y Sirius ‘guardándose’ para Remus es fetiche mío, así que esperen más~

**12.- L de Lujuria.**

Con una naturalidad que costaba creer que podía ser posible entre ambos dado que a lo largo de las últimas semanas estar en la misma habitación en sus formas humanas había sido un imposible, Remus y Sirius se adentraron en esa nueva fase como si desde siempre se hubieran preparado para ello y la transición no tuviera mayor dificultad que sólo corroborar entre ellos dos que iban bien en serio con el asunto de su noviazgo.

Y para estar seguro de ello y que no había ninguna equivocación, apenas despertar a la mañana siguiente, Sirius colocó una rodilla en el piso del baño mientras un muy adormilado Remus se lavaba los dientes e hizo la gran pregunta que sobre ambos quedaba pendiente.

—Moony, ¿serías mi novio?

Remus se lavó un par de segundos más los molares antes de escupir en el fregadero. —Sí. Duh.

—Duh —repitieron James y Peter, que desde su posición en el dormitorio podían ver las marcas de uñas y dientes que decoraban el cuello y espalda de Sirius, y que como señales de que él y Remus iban en serio no podían ser más claras.

—No me juzgues por cerciorarme. Luego del mes que hemos tenido evitándonos mutuamente… Tenía que estar ciento por ciento seguro de que ambos estábamos en la misma página —dijo Sirius, deslizándose detrás de Remus para él también empezar con el proceso de arreglo matutino si es que querían bajar a desayunar antes de que los elfos terminaran de servir los mejores platillos.

Y ya que todos en aquel dormitorio se habían desvelado, ya fuera porque los treinta minutos que Remus y Sirius le pidieron a James se convirtieron casi en dos horas, o que éste y Peter tuvieron que quedarse en la sala común hasta que fue seguro para ambos volver a reunirse con sus amigos sin riesgo de ver de ellos más de lo necesario, se les había hecho tan tarde en la mañana recuperando las horas de sueño perdidas que corrían el riesgo de perderse el desayuno y tener que esperar hasta mediodía para la comida.

Algo que por descontado ninguno de ellos creía poder soportar, en especial Remus y Sirius, quienes luego de una noche ajetreada explorando el cuerpo del otro sentían un hambre voraz apenas ligeramente mayor por tostadas, huevos y tocino.

—Deben saber que la sala común es un hervidero de rumores acerca de ustedes dos y lo que son ahora así que… Más les valdría aclarar los malentendidos —comentó Peter de pasada a Remus mientras se colocaba los calcetines y les dedicaba miradas nerviosas.

—Oh, ¿qué clase de rumores? —Inquirió Remus mientras buscaba de entre sus prendas desechadas sin reparo en el suelo los zapatos que llevara puestos el día anterior.

Sobraba decir que luego de aquel primer orgasmo con Sirius y la perspectiva de treinta minutos de placer ininterrumpido, se habían acabado por desnudar el uno al otro en una apresurada carrera por sentir lo antes posible la tibieza del contacto directo y frontal, al punto en que no les había importado lo absoluto en dónde caían sus prendas de vestir, lo cual estaba convirtiéndose en un problema para Remus mientras se agachaba debajo de la cama para buscar el par restante de su bota.

—¿Buscabas esto? —Preguntó James con burla, extrayendo su zapato perdido de entre el colchón de su cama y el muro, y Remus asintió una vez, avergonzado del extraño lugar en el que había ido a parar.

—Me puedo hacer una idea de lo que hicieron anoche por los ruidos y la expresión de James cuando me sugirió no subir, pero… ¿En serio, amigos? —Se burló Peter, que pese a haber sido exiliado de su propio dormitorio la noche anterior por un buen número de horas, no lucía molesto, sino casi orgulloso de aquel par.

—No atormenten a Moony —les riñó Sirius al salir del sanitario con aliento mentolado y el rostro limpio, pasando de lucir cansado por las actividades de la noche anterior a estar listo para una continuación.

—Yo sólo pido saber antes que el resto den la torre de Gryffindor cuál será la versión oficial de ustedes dos. ¿Admitirán ser novios, lo llamarán ‘amistad con beneficios especiales’ —enfatizó con comillas en el aire—, negarán siquiera que algo ocurrió, o llegarán al extremo de fingir que no son ni amigos? —Exigió James ya saber, ya vestido y listo para bajar, pero esperando por sus amigos y el jugoso chisme que estos le podían proveer de primera mano.

—A mí no me importaría decirles a todos, McGonagall y Dumbledore incluidos, que Remus y yo ahora somos novios, pero dependerá de Moony… —Dijo Sirius, sentado a los pies de la cama de Remus, la única intacta luego de que saltaran de la de James a la suya por ser la más cercana.

Remus alzó las cejas con sorpresa, pues no entendía cuál era la inseguridad de Sirius en dejar sobre sus hombros aquella responsabilidad. Al fin y al cabo, no era como si pudieran mantenerlo oculto más de un par de horas, porque para empezar sería todo un acontecimiento que en lugar de Padfoot fuera el propio Sirius quien se mantuviera en el regazo de Remus a toda hora. Los cuchicheos no tardarían en hacerse escuchar, y no habría que ser el galeón más brillante de la alcancía para deducir que habían hecho las paces y que estaban en buenos términos.

Los mejores, si es que confiaba en el descaro de Sirius para besarlo con desparpajo sin importarle si estaban en presencia de amigos, compañeros de casa, cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts, o alguno de sus profesores.

Claro que por el otro lado también se les avecinaba una avalancha de porquería cuando quedara establecido que el soltero más codiciado de Hogwarts (tanto por mujeres como hombres) estaba fuera del mercado. Remus ya lo había presenciado desde primera fila en el pasado con cada cita y novia que Sirius conseguía, y en donde seguido gente que ni conocía de cara y mucho menos de nombre se le acercaban para preguntarle si podía ofrecerles información de primera mano acerca del estatus romántico de su amigo.

«Corrección: De _mi_ novio, y será divertido si se atreven a hacerlo ahora», pensó Remus con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro que atrajo tanto la atención de Sirius como la de James y Peter.

—Oh, nuestro Moony está teniendo pensamientos maquiavélicos —dijo Peter con una risotada.

—En primera, ahora es _mi_ Moony —clarificó Sirius—, y en segunda, ¿cuándo no? Es sólo que él sabe ser más discreto que eso.

—No busquen significados ocultos —reclamó Remus, recuperando su aspecto sereno antes de dar un dictamen a lo que Sirius le había preguntado antes—. Y respecto a lo otro…

—Podemos anunciar que estamos comprometidos —dijo Sirius de improviso—, sólo dame tiempo para escribir una orden a Gringotts y que me envíen el anillo herencia de la antiquísima tradición Black que me fue entregado como regalo a los cinco años para, y cito, ‘la futura señora Black a la que desposaré’ —remedó con la voz altiva y gélida que sus amigos reconocían como de su madre.

—¿Es real? —Se asombró Peter por aquella historia tan retorcida.

—Tan real que una de mis primas segundas tiene la otra mitad y estaba planeando hacerme entrega del anillo en mi cumpleaños número diecisiete. Menos mal que me escapé de esa familia de locos —fue la lúgubre explicación de Sirius antes de chasquear la lengua con reproche para sí—. Tal vez sólo debería de comprarte un anillo nuevo y sin tanta magia oscura y antecedentes de incesto a su alrededor, ¿eh Moony? Porque mereces mucho más que eso…

—Aunque encantador de tu parte que decidas empezar nuestro noviazgo con tanta formalidad como para entregarme un anillo antes de siquiera cumplir doce horas juntos, creo que paso —declaró Remus con calma, a pesar de que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza en el pecho que casi le hacía temer que se mostraba como una protuberancia saltando por encima de su caja torácica.

—¿Y en cuanto a ser públicos o no con el resto del mundo? —Insistió Sirius, y además de él, James y Peter contuvieron el aliento a la espera de la respuesta de Remus.

Remus por su parte alargó el momento, pero ya que todos esperaban por él y se les hacía tarde para bajar a desayunar…

—Lo permito, pero —alzó su dedo índice igual que hacía como prefecto para establecer límites firmes para el resto—, nada de besos de lengua, palmaditas en el trasero, comentarios obscenos, y nada que en general pudiera poner a McGonagall en nuestra contra. He sido claro, ¿Sirius? No quiero conseguir horas de detención por tu culpa.

Sirius rió entre dientes. —Y si crees que McGonagall no va detrás de ti en estos momentos estás muy equivocado… —Comentó de pasada, y por más que Remus le instó a explicarle qué quería decir con eso, su novio mantuvo un silencio absoluto al respecto.

Ya se enteraría Remus más tarde de qué iba eso.

La Charla, capitalizada de esa manera porque así estaba escrito en los pergaminos que McGonagall le entregó como lectura teórica apenas atender su llamado de encontrarse en su despacho ese mismo domingo a mediodía, consistió en una larga y muy penosa hora y media de explicaciones acerca de partes humanas, el placer que éstas podían proporcionar y los riesgos que se corrían al juntarlas con las partes de otra persona. En el caso particular de Remus y de Sirius, la charla tuvo un desvío prudente hacia las peculiaridades del sexo gay, en donde McGonagall además le entregó un trozo más de pergamino con una poción escrita ahí que podría favorecerles como lubricante siempre que se elaborara bien y se envasara de manera adecuada para su posterior uso.

De paso agregó que bien haría en dejarle esa labor a alguien más considerando los desastrosos resultados que solía obtener en pociones, y Remus se sorprendió cuando por primera vez en la última hora su jefa de casa tuviera dificultades para mantener la seriedad en el rostro y sonriera, aunque fuera por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a mostrarse impertérrita en su expresión.

«Por supuesto, puede decir pene y ano sin problemas, pero soy yo y mi desastre con los calderos lo que le causa gracia», pensó Remus antes de agradecer la receta y continuar con su Charla.

McGonagall no se extendió más de lo necesario, salvo para recordarle que aunque legalmente él y Sirius eran adultos conscientes de sus propias acciones y hacían aquello por sus propias razones, no por ello se les eximía de continuar con el decoro dentro de los terrenos del castillo, así como también se esperaba que su recién descubierta predilección por el otro no les afectara tanto en sus estudios como en sus horas de descanso.

—Ante todo, señor Lupin, use su sentido común y obligue al señor Black a hacer lo mismo —fue el cierre con el que McGonagall despachó a Remus, y éste asintió una vez antes de aceptar un último ofrecimiento de una galleta y salir del despacho de su profesora sintiendo que aquella sesión no se había parecido en lo absoluto a una clase de Transformaciones, tampoco a una charla entre pares porque se habían hablado por apellidos y con todo el respeto, sino más bien entre un mentor y un aprendiz, pues McGonagall había ofrecido responder a cualquier pregunta que Remus tuviera al respecto, y éste no se había cortado en aclarar algunos malentendidos que de igual manera su profesora había aclarado sin que la atmósfera entre ellos dos se volviera rara o incómoda.

«Debe de tener una amplia experiencia en esto», resumió Remus para sí, pues la falta de nerviosismo en su jefa de casa había revelado que aquella no era su primera Charla, y que contando con todos los años que tenía como docente y cabeza de casa, y la docena de alumnos que cada año seguro empezaban a explorar sus propios cuerpos y los de los demás, no era ninguna sorpresa que para ella el tener que sentarse en su despacho con adolescentes de cualquier tipo para hablar de sexo ya no tuviera ningún reparo en particular, y que hasta pudiera considerarse con el mismo aburrimiento que cualquier otra labor administrativa a su cargo.

«Y lo mejor de todo es que ahora sí sé a qué me estoy atreviendo con Sirius», cerró Remus aquel pensamiento, pues en casa la propia versión de la Charla por parte de su padre (el encargado de hacerlo) había consistido en consejos de tratar bien a las chicas y no pensarlo mucho, plus notas de una poción anticonceptiva que Remus había guardado en un cajón de su alcoba y seguro seguía ahí acumulando polvo.

—Menos mal que no necesito una poción de esas para Sirius —murmuró Remus, a tiempo para dar vuelta en un corredor y quedar justamente cara a cara con su amigo. Novio—. ¡Sirius!

—¡Remus! —Exclamó éste a su vez—. ¿Qué tal todo con McGonagall? ¿Te dio la receta para la poción lubricante? Espero que sí, porque perdí la mía, y mis reservas están bajas. Debería de decirle a Peter que se abstenga de robarlas, o que si tanto necesita lubricante para masturbarse, que mejor prepare el suyo.

—Pues… fue menos vergonzoso de lo que esperaba —admitió Remus, que vio de pronto su mano sujeta entre los dedos de Sirius, y a ellos dos caminando rumbo al Gran Comedor antes de que la hora de la comida terminara—. Pensé que habría regaños y advertencias, y mucho tecnicismo, pero McGonagall no debe ser nueva en esto, porque sus diagramas eran bastante buenos e… interactivos.

—Si me preguntas, esa es la mejor parte, aunque adicionaría un buen porno para cerrar con broche de oro —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa tal que costaba diferenciar si era honesta o burlona—. Al menos McGonagall ya puede estar tranquila por nosotros y…

—¿Y? —Resaltó Remus la palabra, pues el toque de Sirius se había intensificado hasta casi doler.

—Bueno… James consiguió que Lily aceptara salir a volar en escoba con él por el resto de la tarde, y convencí a Peter de no volver a la torre de Gryffindor antes del atardecer, así que tenemos el dormitorio para nosotros dos por el resto del día, si es que estás interesado. Sin presiones ni nada, sólo por si querías tener un sitio privado para nosotros dos.

—Pero… —El estómago de Remus rugió, pues la cercanía de la luna llena le instaba a comer todo lo posible antes de la transformación, y aunque esa mañana había llenado su plato de desayuno justo a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde por la hora, no por ello se sentía con ánimos de saltarse la comida.

Por fortuna, Sirius lo entendió sin problemas.

—Vamos, Moony —dijo sin perder su tono alegre, sólo plantándole a éste un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Es domingo de rosbif, puré de papa y ensalada campesina, y sería una afrenta contra todos esos elfos domésticos que se esforzaron en cocinarnos para que pases de su comida.

—No olvides del pay de limón que seguro hay de postre —murmuró éste, que normalmente tenía un apetito de normal a indiferente, pero que ese día estaba descontrolado y le pedía llenar su estómago hasta el punto de la saciedad absoluta.

Y ya que recargar combustible para después gastarlo en actividades enérgicas también podía servir a sus intenciones, Sirius marcó el paso hasta el Gran Comedor, él y Remus haciendo una entrada normal pero llevándose todas las miradas y algunos comentarios a voz de susurro de los ahí presentes cuando se dirigieron a sus asientos habituales tomados de la mano e indiferentes de la atención que estaban atrayendo.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, pasaron a ser la pareja dorada de Gryffindor para el resto del año escolar.

A comer como si no lo hubieran hecho con la misma abundancia en el desayuno, le siguió para Remus y Sirius el recostarse a dormir una siesta en su dormitorio, a salvo del calor que ya se perfilaba para el verano y que favoreció el pretexto de ambos para desnudarse hasta quedar en ropa interior y así justificar el cubrirse con un viejo edredón de Remus en la cama de éste.

—Ah, tal vez no debí haberme comido esas últimas dos piernas de pollo —murmuró Remus, recostado de lado y con Sirius atrás de él y acariciándole la pequeña protuberancia que era su estómago en esos momentos.

No que Sirius estuviera en mejor estado… Él no tenía como pretexto haber comido por tres a causa de la próxima luna llena, y los resoplidos que exhalaba contra su nuca eran la prueba necesaria para dejar en claro que estaba pasando por una especie de indigestión que ponía una pausa indefinida a sus actividades de cama al menos a corto plazo.

—No, todo iba bien con el rosbif y el resto de nuestros platos, ¿pero dobles rebanadas de pay de limón? Ese fue nuestro error, Moony.

—Eso y pedir helado de vainilla para complementarlas… —Secundó éste, soltando la mano de Sirius que recorría su estómago y con cautela tocándose el ombligo para cerciorarse de que no se le hubiera volteado de adentro hacia afuera.

Después de las cantidades ingentes de comida que habían devorado en tiempo récord, les había costado lo suyo subir todas las escaleras hasta el dormitorio, pero se había compensado con el momento íntimo y de pareja que fue ayudarse mutuamente a desprenderse de sus prendas de vestir una a una hasta quedar en bóxers y meterse así bajo las mantas.

Envuelto en los brazos de Sirius y con éste depositando besos esporádicos en su nuca y hombros, Remus se creyó estar viviendo una extraña fantasía que rayaba en lo erótico gracias al bulto que Sirius presionaba contra su trasero pero que no insistía en hacer nada más que un leve refregón cada tantos minutos que les arrancaba a ambos suspiros y gemidos apenas audibles.

—¿Sabes? —Interrumpió Sirius una larga racha de silencio en la que ninguno de los dos se había sentido forzado a mantener comunicación verbal—. Es curioso que ayer a estas horas estábamos en nuestra cita, y hace apenas doce horas que acabamos en la cama…

—Y aquí seguimos —murmuró Remus, quien no entendía a dónde quería llegar Sirius con sus palabras—, no es como si en realidad nos hubiéramos alejado por mucho rato.

—Ya, pero… Esas son nuestras últimas veinticuatro horas y han sido perfectas, lo cual contrasta de manera asombrosa con las anteriores veinticuatro en donde tenía que mantenerme como Padfoot si es que quería estar a tu lado.

—Sirius, yo lo s-… —Alcanzó Remus a articular mientras giraba el rostro para enfrentarse a Sirius, pero éste interrumpió sus disculpas con un beso de lleno en los labios.

—No —le pidió a milímetros de sus labios—. Si era lo que tenía que pasar para llegar a este momento… Que así sea. No seré yo quien le ponga pegas de ningún tipo.

—Pero-…

—Olvídalo, Moony. Ahora mismo todo es perfecto y no quiero arruinarlo —murmuró Sirius, hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de Remus, aspirando su aroma y adormeciéndose bajo el tacto de su piel.

A Remus en cambio se le encogió el pecho y de pronto respirar se volvió una tarea difícil, pues al igual que Sirius bastaba recordar el caos y la confusión de las últimas semanas para revivir paso a paso su terquedad por no hablar claro el uno con el otro, el mantener escondidos sus verdaderos sentimientos, y pretender que aquellos besos que habían intercambiado no lo significaban todo…

—Padfoot…

—¿Mmm?

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Remus Lupin —respondió éste con modorra—. Pensé que ya lo habíamos dejado claro antes.

Remus se arrebujó más en los brazos de Sirius, y su trasero presionó contra la evidente erección de éste, haciéndolos gemir a ambos un poco más alto que antes.

—Sí, pero… ¿Crees que vamos demasiado aprisa? Es decir, eso no es algo que dices al finalizar la primera cita, y después nosotros…

—¿Nosotros, ajá? Continúa, por favor —le triscó Sirius con afán de hacerle pasar apuros—. Porque presiento que lo que sigue es en verdad bueno.

Remus ignoró el calor que sentía en las mejillas y que seguro le había subido hasta las orejas para coloreárselas del rojo carmesí más intenso que se hubiera visto en la torre de Gryffindor a excepción de los estandartes de su casa y el cabello de Arthur Weasley.

—Después nos besamos y…

—¿Y, Remus querido?

—Oh, idiota —dijo Remus al poner los ojos en blanco y propinarle una patada en las espinillas que hizo a Sirius soltar un aullido de dolor—. Estoy intentando ponerme serio y no me ayudas en nada.

— _Au contraire, mon amour_ —replicó Sirius con sorna y perfecto francés nasal, cortesía de la herencia familiar de los Black que ni por asomo tendrían un lema familiar en ese idioma sin antes machacar a todos sus miembros con clases para que también pudieran dominarlo igual que un hablante nativo—. Conmigo de tu lado, puedes ser todo lo _serio_ que quieras.

Remus frunció el ceño, buscando entre sus palabras el mensaje oculto, que cuando por fin fue procesado por su aletargado cerebro…

—¡Es un pésimo chiste, Padfoot! —Le reclamó con una segunda patada que Sirius esquivo, de manera que atrapó su pie entre sus piernas y lo retuvo ahí a la fuerza.

—Ahora no tienes de otra más que decirme —le presionó Sirius a ello, abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza y apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro—. ¿Y bien?

Remus suspiró. —Uhm…

A la espera de que Sirius volviera a interrumpirlo con alguna de sus bufonadas, Remus contó hasta tres mentalmente y se asombró cuando en cambio éste aguardo paciente a que él decidiera hablar. Igual que cuando era Padfoot y tenía con él la paciencia eterna para que se liberara, Sirius cerró la boca y permitió a Remus explayarse justo como éste lo necesitaba.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero… Me alarma, ¿esa es la palabra?, bueno, me asusta un poco la facilidad con la que acabamos en la cama luego de una primera cita. ¡Y no es que me arrepienta! —Se apresuró a aclarar cuando las manos de Sirius perdieron fuerza alrededor de su torso—. No, en lo absoluto. Es sólo que… Me cuesta asimilar que habrá pasos en este noviazgo que no es necesario cruzar. Como era vernos desnudos por primera vez, siendo que cada luna llena eres tú el que se encarga de vestirme antes de que Madame Pomfrey vuelva por mí para llevarme a la enfermería, o… Podría pensar en varios ejemplos similares, pero que no lo haré porque sé que tú lo entiendes. —Remus se tomó una pausa para recuperar el aliento y resopló—. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que… La parte racional de mi cerebro me dice que estamos yendo demasiado aprisa, lanzándonos de cabeza a aguas desconocidas, y que si seguimos así podríamos darnos cuenta demasiado tarde de que quizá lo nuestro no estaba destinado a funcionar, pero que en nuestras prisas por saltar a los brazos del otro ya no hay marcha atrás que valga. En cambio… Y me atrevería a decir que no es mi cerebro el que habla en este caso… Otra parte de mí me pide mandar al cuerno todas esas dudas y…

Sirius movió los labios contra la piel de Remus; no hubo sonido, pero la interrogante fue enunciada.

—Y… A riesgo de ponerlo todo en jaque y después arrepentirme de haber cedido a mis impulsos, sé que me arrepentiría más si permito que esta oportunidad se me escurra entre los dedos.

—Moony… —Musitó Sirius mientras Remus rodaba hasta quedar de espaldas y con Sirius encima de él examinando sus ojos en búsqueda de cualquier señal que le indicara detenerse, pero no encontró ninguna—. ¿Estás seguro?

—No, pero quiero hacerlo de cualquier manera.

—Eso me basta.

Sirius se acercó por un beso, pero Remus se le unió a la mitad haciendo gala de dominación al sujetarle con una mano en la nuca y profundizarlo. Sirius gimió, pues la lengua de Remus se movía lengua y tortuosa contra la suya, y éste además jugaba con la base de su cabello.

Una corta reacción canina puso fin a eso último, pues habituado como estaba a recibir mimos en la forma de Padfoot y después actuar como tal, Sirius apenas si podía controlar el temblor de su pierna.

—Realmente le haces honor a tu nombre, Sirius Black —dijo Remus al dejarlo ir, apenas separando sus rostros un par de centímetros.

—Mira quién habla, Remus Lupin —le molestó Sirius de vuelta, y juntos compartieron una corta carcajada antes de volver a lo de antes.

A días de la próxima luna llena y con el lobo a punto de despertar y listo para dominar cualquier situación en la vida de Remus, éste empujó a Sirius hasta tenerlo de espaldas y con ambas manos sobre sus hombros, igual que su fueran las poderosas patas de un depredador y aquel que estuviera abajo su víctima.

Mentiría si dijera que no, pero Sirius contuvo el aliento cuando Remus arqueó la espalda, y en un movimiento lánguido a la vez que preciso, bajó hasta su cuello y le lamió justo en el punto donde su yugular palpitaba. Aquella acción equivalía al lobo de su interior buscando sumisión en el perro negro que reconocía en Sirius, y que éste asumió con total soltura al dejarlo proseguir cuando Remus abrió la boca (las fauces) y con su lengua trazó un húmedo camino hasta subir por su oreja y mordisquearle el lóbulo.

—Oh —siseó Sirius, y al instante Remus lo dejó ir.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Demasiado bueno.

—Oh.

Tomando aquello como una señal de proseguir, Remus apartó los mechones de cabello negro y lustroso que le caían a Sirius por ese costado de la cabeza, y se dedicó a dejar una serie de marcas de dientes y succión a lo largo del cuello de Sirius, recibiendo a cambio de éste un abrazo frontal en donde sus tórax se encontraban, lo mismo que sus pelvis y con ello sus erecciones.

A pesar de la delgada tela de sus bóxers, era fácil para ambos encontrar un poco de fricción al refregarse entre sí y aumentar con ello la expectación, que aunados a la serie de besos que Sirius recibía por parte de su novio, hizo a éste curvar los dedos de los pies en placer y considerar la vergonzosa salida de masturbarse los segundos necesarios para alcanzar su orgasmo.

Como si Remus estuviera adivinando sus pensamientos, fue él quien utilizó su mano dominante para introducirla entre sus cuerpos y tocar a Sirius a través del algodón de su ropa interior.

—Moony, ¡ah! —Gimió Sirius cuando éste sujetó su miembro y le dio un apretón experimental.

Recordando lo que horas atrás habían hecho, Remus comenzó a salivar y consideró simplemente despojar a Sirius de su última prenda antes de volver a colocarse a la altura de su ingle y conseguir una segunda degustación, pero algo en su interior pedía más que eso, mucho más, y no iba a conformarse sólo con eso…

A punto estuvo Remus de verbalizar su petición cuando Sirius también deslizó su mano al frente de sus cuerpos, pero a diferencia de su novio, la introdujo en los bóxers de éste, tomando su miembro en totalidad sobre su palma y acariciando el húmedo glande con el pulgar en movimientos circulares.

Remus gimió, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que los puso a ambos en alerta por si acaso alguien más en la torre de Gryffindor los había escuchado y subía para averiguar si alguien estaba herido ahí dentro.

—¿Pusiste-…?

—Sí.

—Vale.

Con la puerta cerrada con un hechizo que un simple alohomora no abriría así sin más, ambos volvieron a recuperar la calma y a embebecerse de vuelta en el placer que el otro le podía proporcionar.

—Vamos a… —Propuso Sirius tirando de los bóxers de Remus que le estorbaban, y éste se despojó de los suyos antes de hacer lo propio con los de su novio.

Así, desnudos del todo, se escondieron de vuelta bajo las sábanas y se abrazaron. No tardaron en volver a besarse, primero con afán de exploración puesto que les era todavía una actividad novedosa entre ellos y había tanto que no conocían del otro. Pero sus besos no tardaron en tornarse agresivos, acompañados de manos que exploraban, primero con timidez y luego con soltura, de tal manera en que cuando Remus buscó posicionarse entre las piernas de Sirius y sujetarlo por la pelvis con ambas manos, éste le puso un alto temporal para confirmar que ambos estaban en la misma página.

—Moony… Espera, Moony —alcanzó Sirius a articular, los últimos restos de su pensamiento racional a punto de saltar por su ventana directo a una muerte segura.

—¿Qué? —Replicó Remus con impaciencia, abriendo grandes los ojos después porque ese no era él, y recomponiéndose apenas unos segundos después—. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó.

—Yo sí —dijo Sirius, que tendido de espaldas y con el peso de Remus encima del suyo, lo atrajo más de cerca rodeando la cadera de éste con sus piernas—. Es el… lobo.

—No digas eso —murmuró Remus, aunque muy adentro de sí sabía que era cierto.

Por momentos, mientras se deleitaba en el placer que el cuerpo de Sirius era capaz de proporcionarle, se abstraía en sí mismo, y era su instinto lobuno el que le instaba a lamer, besar y acariciar, pero también a oler, refregar y morder… Y cada vez le costaba más no escuchar ese débil voz en su interior que le aleccionaba a poseerlo, a hacerlo suyo en maneras que nadie más tuviera oportunidad jamás de arrebatarle.

Quería marcar a Sirius como propio, y en esa repentina necesidad que rayaba en lo enfermizo mientras procuraba racionalizarlo como Remus Lupin y no como la oscura criatura que habitaba espalda a espalda con él, parte de sí reaccionaba aferrándose a dedos que actuaban como garras y que con toda seguridad le dejarían su marca en los las caderas y muslos.

—No le des tantas vueltas, Moony —dijo Sirius, utilizando una mano para acariciarle el rostro, borrando de su frente líneas de tensión y bajando por su mejilla hasta rozarle con el pulgar los turgentes labios después de tantos besos —. Ese también eres tú. El lobo sólo magnifica esos deseos ocultos, y… Si en verdad tiene que ser así, entonces me alegra no haber hecho _eso_ con nadie más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Remus, aunque en su fuero de su consciencia sabía bien a qué hacía alusión su novio, pues los rumores eran el alimento espiritual entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, e incluso él había encontrado interesante que el muy promiscuo y aventurero Sirius Black ostentara una extraña virginidad sobre su cabeza.

—Nunca permití que nadie… Allá atrás. Bueno, sí, un dedo, pero fue mío así que no tiene por qué contar —farfulló Sirius, apurado como Remus recordaba sólo haberlo visto durante los meses iniciales de su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando todavía tenía un poco de decencia y respeto por la autoridad escolar.

—Sirius… —Murmuró Remus apenas conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse por su rostro—. ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

Sirius soltó un exagerado suspiro al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. —Vaya manera de arruinar la atmósfera, ¿eh? —Articuló antes de bajar con su mano de la mejilla de Remus hasta su cuello—. Sí. Ya qué, si tienes que saberlo, sí, soy virgen en cierto modo y bajo ciertas condicionantes porque no me sentía seguro de poner mi pequeño y delicioso trasero a merced de nadie que no estuviera seguro que lo tratara como una delicada flor.

—Yo pensé que… Bueno —carraspeó Remus—. Cualquiera en este castillo habría creído lo mismo.

—Ya, puedo imaginármelo —masculló Sirius—. Como sea, no fue algo que planeé deliberadamente. Tan sólo… no se dio. No me sentía cómodo asumiendo ese papel por nadie, y ya que mis parejas estaban más que felices de ser ellos quienes recibieran mis atenciones, entonces no vi ninguna necesidad de forzarme a más. Y me alegro, porque… —En un gesto propio de él, la mirada de Sirius dejó de vagar por el rostro de Remus hasta posarse en sus ojos y demostrar así que iba muy en serio—. Bueno, porque aquí estamos… Tú y yo… Y no me importaría en lo absoluto que tú fueras el primero.

«Y el último», pensaron ambos en unísono aunque a desconocimiento del otro.

—Sirius…

—Oh, no me salgas con que es demasiado pronto porque no es nada nuevo para mí fantasear con que eres el que ocupa ese lugar. Basta de dudas, Moony.

—¿Y por nuevo te refieres al último mes? Porque sigue siendo un periodo de tiempo corto, incluso si seguimos la cronología de Peter y creemos que esto lleva años en gestación y sólo hace un par de meses nos hemos dado cuenta de la realidad.

Sirius resopló. —¿En verdad te importa tanto? Porque no veo necesario esperar sólo porque las estúpidas reglas de etiqueta dicen que una relación exitosa lleva su tiempo. Eso es para los pobres diablos que apenas se han conocido, no para nosotros que tenemos seis años a cuestas y sabemos del otro toda clase de secretos y confidencias. Si igual decides esperar, lo respetaré, Moony, y no insistiré en obligarte a hacer cosas para las que no estés preparado, pero sólo si es lo que en quieres por ti mismo. Y si no es el caso, bueno… —Murmuró ondulando su pelvis, y su erección se deslizó paralela a la de Remus—. Así que… ¿Cuál es tu veredicto?

Dicha fuera la verdad, Remus habría preferido que Sirius no pusiera sobre sus hombros el peso de tener que tomar una decisión por su cuenta, ya que como había descubierto en el pasado, lo suyo era la reflexión profunda, analizar pros y contras de cada movimiento y tener como respaldo al menos tres posibles escenarios que le indicaran cuál sería el desenlace al que se enfrentaba. Pero claro, no estaba hablando ahí de consecuencias por participar en una broma contra los Slytherin o elegir la próxima novela de su librero para leer, sino de un asunto que determinaría si aquella relación apenas en las primeras etapas con Sirius florecía como botón de rosa tras la lluvia o se marchitaba sin siquiera abrir sus pétalos al sol.

«Oh, ya me contagió de sus analogías con flores», reflexionó Remus.

—No le des tantas vueltas —dijo Sirius, cuya mano siguió descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta posarse encima de su acelerado corazón—. ¿Qué escuchas aquí?

«Oh, si tan sólo supieras el código morse en el que me habla y me dice que…», pensó Remus, y descubrió que la decisión que tenía que llevar a cabo ya estaba tomada, pues pensar en ello le hacía sentir el peor dolor o la mejor alegría de su vida con algo tan simple como pronunciarse con un ‘sí’ o un ‘no’.

Porque estaba llegando a su límite y había llegado a una resolución, Remus besó a Sirius, y todavía con sus labios puestos sobre los de su novio, preguntó—: Ok, ten paciencia de mí, McGonagall me explicó lo básico, pero me gustaría que me guiaras en el proceso…

Sirius lo besó de vuelta. —Por supuesto…

Porque ni de broma abandonaría su sitio, Sirius cogió su varita de encima de la mesita de noche y con ella se mandó traer desde el baño un pequeño recipiente relleno hasta poco menos de la mitad con un líquido espeso y transparente que después le entregó a Remus.

—¿Esta es la poción lubricante?

—Ajá. Y antes de que abras la tapa debo advertirte que cuando la preparé ya estaba consciente de mis sentimientos por ti, por lo que…

No hubo necesidad de mayores explicaciones, pues apenas giró Remus la tapa y la abrió, un deliciosa aroma a chocolate aromatizó el aire a su alrededor.

—Por si te lo preguntabas, no, no tiene sabor a chocolate, es sólo el aroma —bromeó Sirius cuando Remus pegó la nariz a la boquilla y aspiró hondo.

—Es una lástima, porque no me habría importado lamerla de tu cuerpo —dijo Remus, vaciándose un poco de líquido en los dedos y dubitativo repasar mentalmente las instrucciones que McGonagall le había explicado apenas horas atrás.

—Yo te guiaré —se ofreció Sirius a cooperar, y de esa manera acabó Remus sentado sobre sus pies entre las piernas de Sirius, mientras éste le aleccionaba a colocar un par de almohadas debajo de su trasero para facilitar el ángulo de entrada.

—Recuérdame lavar las sábanas y las fundas después de esto —rió Remus al imaginarse el estado en el que terminarían, y Sirius se le unió a la broma cuando mencionó de pasada que los elfos domésticos le empezarían a enviar facturas si no se medía en su frecuencia de uso de servicio de lavandería.

Tras un par de risas, la sensación de estar llevando a cabo un sacrificio solemne se evaporó, y así pudo guiar Sirius a Remus para que éste trabajara en su interior pasando de un simple dedo a dos y luego a tres, forzando entonces a Sirius a abrir un poco más las piernas y no ceder a la tentación de correrse cuando Remus rozó aquel punto sensible en su interior que por breves instantes le hizo creer que había alcanzado el mítico Nirvana del que hablaban sus compañeros hindús.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —Gimió Sirius hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, y un halo de cabello negro lustroso le rodeó con una belleza tal que Remus olvidó qué hacía y perdió la coordinación de sus dedos—. No te detengas, Moony. Te lo imploro.

Remus no lo hizo, y con la vista fija en aquel punto se dedicó a preparar a Sirius hasta que éste le indicó que era el momento adecuado para continuar.

—Ahora usa un poco de loción lubricante en ti —dijo Sirius con las mejillas arreboladas y un mechón de cabello pegado a la frente perlada de sudor—. Tanto como puedas, porque Madame Pomfrey no apreciará si me aparezco en la enfermería con un desgarro anal para curar.

—Oh, Sirius… —Entró Remus, en pánico, todavía con una mano alrededor de su pene y repentinos ánimos de hiperventilarse. El peso de lo que estaban a punto de hacer le dejó la sensación de haberse comido una grajea Bertie Bott de sabor vómito, y fue necesario que Sirius se incorporara y lo cubriera con sus brazos para hacerlo volver a la realidad.

—Hey, Moony —murmuró Sirius con su mejilla pegada a la de Remus y trazando círculos alrededor de su espalda—. No tenemos que hacer nada con lo que no te sientas por completo convencido.

—Pero…

—Siempre podemos esperar, dejarlo para después. No es como si quisiera forzarte, o permitir que tú lo hagas sin estar seguro de que es lo que en realidad te apetece llevar a cabo.

—Sirius… —Enunció Remus con respiración temblorosa, pero seguro de que no había arrepentimientos—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, sólo fue un lapsus de nerviosismo.

—Dímelo a mí —admitió Sirius con un hilo de voz, moviendo la cabeza hasta que su frente quedó sobre el hombro de Remus—. Esto es nuevo para mí también. Nunca creí que un par de dedos ahí abajo obrarían maravillas, pensaba que dolía espantosamente, y en su lugar…

—¿Sí?

—Sí —dijo Sirius, alzando el rostro y mirando a Remus directamente a los ojos—. Absolutamente sí.

Remus tragó saliva. La intensidad en aquella estela de apenas gris que rodeaba las pupilas dilatadas de placer de Sirius le dieron la respuesta que él buscaba, y convencido de que no se estaban apresurando a tomar una decisión obnubilada por el placer, Remus besó sus labios antes de volverle a indicar que regresara a su posición de antes.

Sirius se acomodó mejor sobre sus almohadas, y Remus cogió una de sus piernas para subírsela al hombro y ampliar el ángulo de penetración.

—¿Debería…?

—Hazlo, Moony.

Y Remus así lo hizo, sujetando su pene desde la base y presionando contra la abertura de Sirius, creyendo por largos segundos que la presión sería imposible, y que no habría manera de conseguir pasar el estrecho círculo de músculo que su novio tensó muy en contra de su verdadero sentir. Pero en un momento estaba Remus convencido de que tendrían que posponerlo hasta después de volver a prepararlo con más que tres dedos y al siguiente estaba dentro, al menos el glande, y Sirius arqueaba la espalda y tensaba los muslos.

—¿Te he lastimado’ Oh, Sirius.

—No, no, espera… —Sirius resopló—. No te muevas.

Remus no habría podido ni queriendo, pues estaba atrapado, y tanto retirarse como avanzar no parecían ser opciones a su alcance.

Sirius se mantuvo por largos segundos recitando toda clase de palabras inteligibles, apenas moviendo los labios y temblando como una hoja expuesta al viento, pero igual que las tormentas también el conflicto que se generaba en su interior por ser él quien se encontraba recibiendo se calmó, y pronto pudo soltar el aire de sus pulmones en una exagerada exhalación y permitir con ello que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Igual que antes no había conseguido moverse ni un centímetro en cualquier dirección, de pronto descubrió Remus que el canal de Sirius le daba la bienvenida, y éste no hesitó en empujar su pelvis hasta el fondo y conseguir con ello que su novio gimiera.

—Moony, ¡ah!, Moony…

—Uh, ¡ah! —Jadeó Remus a su vez, actuando por instinto al retirarse de su cuerpo con lentitud y volver a la carga con una embestida mayor.

A esa primera le siguieron otras, cada una con mayor confianza y seguridad que la anterior, al punto en que el dejo de dolor que acompañó los gemidos de Sirius se transformó por completo en placer y sus manos pasaron a rodear a Remus, quien dejó caer su pierna a un costado y se cernió sobre él uniendo sus torsos.

—Oh, Merlín —exclamó Sirius tras una estocada que dio justo en el blanco de su centro de placer—. Eso fue… Remus, eso fue…

—Lo sé —resopló éste sin perder el ritmo—. Lo sé.

Alcanzando un nivel de sincronización en el que Sirius se reunía con Remus a mitad del camino entre sus balanceos y que maximizaba el placer que recorría a ambos y que les costó varios minutos de práctica, pronto fueron consciente los dos de que estaban cerca del final, y que nada podía interponerse entre ellos y el orgasmo que cada vez más estaba al alcance de sus dedos.

Ni siquiera James o Peter volviendo de improviso a su dormitorio; tampoco un grupo de Gryffindors; mucho menos McGonagall y hasta el propio Dumbledore. Quienquiera que se apareciera ahí y pretendiera ponerle un alto a lo que Remus y Sirius hacían en esos momentos corría el riesgo de no sólo darse media vuelta y correr gritando “¡Mis ojos, mis pobres ojos!” sino además de ser ignorado olímpicamente por el par en la cama que intercambiaba besos desesperados y se encontraba en la recta final de su larga carrera por alcanzar el clímax.

Sirius fue el primer en correrse, que con Remus manteniendo un ritmo de corto y rápido al penetrarlo, de pronto sintió los músculos del vientre bajo tensársele, y con ayuda de la fricción del estómago de Remus contra su piel, alcanzó el orgasmo sin necesidad de tocarse.

La visión del rostro arrebolado de Sirius mientras sucumbía al placer bastó para que las embestidas de Remus cobraran mayor fuerza y ritmo, y pronto alcanzó él también su orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de Sirius y desplomándose sobre su cuerpo inerte.

—Oh…

—Eso fue…

—Sí, sí…

—Lo mejor —dijeron al unísono antes de volverse a besar.

Incapacitados de formar frases coherentes por varios minutos, se conformaron con meterse bajo las mantas, y en silencio, explorar el cuerpo del otro a base de besos y caricias ligeras.

—¿Sabes? —Rompió Remus el silencio cuando por fin con la respiración normalizada, las manos de Sirius alcanzaron su trasero y le prestaron mayor atención de la que éste recordaba en la última hora—. Pensé que la primera vez sería yo quien, uhm…

—¿Estaría abajo?

—Exacto.

—Ya, pero también supuse que podría demostrarte cuán en serio iba con este asunto de nosotros si me ofrecía voluntariamente a ser quien…

—¿Se pusiera en cuatro y recibiera?

Sirius rió. —En realidad nunca me puse en cuatro para llamarlo así como es debido, aunque podríamos intentarlo la próxima vez, suponiendo que tanto James como Peter accedan a dejarnos el dormitorio para nosotros dos solos.

A Remus la sugerencia la pareció de lo más excitante, pero su cerebro lo traicionó al ponerlo a él en ese lugar, y no con Sirius, sino con Padfoot ocupando el sitio de honor… Por inercia, su cuerpo se tensó, y al percatarse de ello, Sirius se lo hizo saber.

—¿Qué pasa, Moony? No te estarás arrepintiendo… ¿O sí? —Expresó su preocupación con un tono bajo y salpicado de temor que Remus se apresuró a esclarecer.

—No, para nada. Ha sido… nada. No te preocupes.

Y aunque Sirius no lo creyó, al menos lo dejó estar, que ya tendrían después oportunidad de conversarlo.

Todo a su tiempo.

/*/*/*/*


	13. 13.- M de Misterios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía que incluir a Lily como amiga y confidente de sus secretos porque de otra manera no tendría Remus con quien hablar cuando todo el asunto de ‘Padfoot y yo’ le coma el coco. Incluso para perversiones uno requiere de un hombro en qué apoyarse, ¿eh?

**13.- M de Misterios.**

A la posterior escena en donde Peter regresó a su dormitorio horas después y pasó olímpicamente de sus amigos acurrucados bajo las mantas para abrir la única ventana de la torre y quejarse de que ahí olía a sexo igual que en un establo de hipogrifos después de la época de apareamiento, la relación entre Remus y Sirius floreció igual que haría un tronco seco luego de un largo invierno de espera.

La llegada de la siguiente luna llena un par de días después sólo sirvió para confirmarlo, pues aquella noche corrieron el Lobo y Padfoot por el Bosque Prohibido hombro con hombro, en perfecta sincronía de sus patas al sortear giros abruptos, caídas vertiginosas, y otras criaturas que pudieran rondar en aquellos sus dominios.

El Lobo aulló a la luna, y Padfoot le imitó, y atrás de ambos luchó Prongs por seguirles la marcha a pesar de la molestia que era su cornamenta enredándose en cada rama baja que se atravesara por su camino, y con Peter prendido a su pelaje con dedos firmes.

A la mañana siguiente la factura de sus correrías llegó en la forma de algunos huesos rotos para Remus, además de una indigestión terrible por haber dado rienda a sus instintos y cazado unas criaturas que asemejaban a liebres silvestres pero que ciertamente no lo eran y que habían resultado terribles para su estómago una vez que volvió a ser humano.

Remus pasó entonces toda aquella mañana en la enfermería durmiendo y aderezando sus momentos de consciencia vomitando en la palangana que Madame Pomfrey había colocado al lado de la cama con esa misma finalidad.

Así lo encontró Sirius al salir de su última clase y acercarse en secreto al rincón en donde se localizaba la cama de Remus y de paso se encontraba cubierta tras biombos mágicos que impedía que cualquier echara un vistazo o escuchara algo que no debía.

—Veo que todavía no te repones del todo —dijo Sirius al dejar mochila a los pies de Remus (en su prisa por verlo, había prescindido de subir a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar sus cosas) y ayudarle a sostener la palangana mientras devolvía lo poco que quedaba en su estómago. Apenas un poco de las criaturas que había comido a mordiscos y jugos gástricos que no habían podido deshacerlas.

El contenido de la palangana desapareció casi al instante gracias a un hechizo desvanecedor, y Sirius se encargó de colocarla de vuelta en su sitio así como de entregarle a Remus un vaso con agua para que se aclarara el mal sabor de boca.

—¿Le entregaste a Flitwick mi ensayo? —Preguntó Remus apenas pudo hablar, rostro pálido y cansado, pero no por ello ausente de sus obligaciones escolares.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. —¿En serio? ¿Sobreviviste a otra luna llena y lo primero que preguntas es si entregué tu ensayo de Encantamientos por ti? —Una pausa, donde la expresión de Remus no cambió y Sirius tuvo que ceder a regañadientes—. Sí, lo entregué. ¿Satisfecho? No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Una luna llena no es pretexto suficiente para no estar al corriente con mis tareas. Además, quisiera guardar las extensiones para una transformación terrible en verdad.

—Pues te has roto algunos huesos…

—Que Madame Pomfrey ya me dejó como nuevos.

—Y te has intoxicado con sólo Merlín sabrá qué clase de criatura que habita en el Bosque Prohibido, que por su imagen y sabor aparentaba ser liebre, pero por la manera en que todavía la sigues vomitando, debe ser todo menos eso.

—Ah, pero ya estoy mejor —consiguió Remus articular antes de que otro ataque súbito de náuseas le sobrecogiera, y tuviera que permanecer con la palangana sobre las piernas y vomitando lo que sospechaba que podría ser su primera papilla de bebé.

Madame Pomfrey corrió a revisar que su paciente más asiduo estuviera bien, pero Sirius le aseguró que él podía encargarse, y durante los siguientes diez minutos resistió estoico la vomitona, acariciándole a Remus la espalda en movimientos circulares y en voz baja asegurándole que la próxima vez sería más cuidadoso con lo que comía el lobo y le pondría un alto.

Al final, ya que Remus tenía venillas en los ojos reventadas por el esfuerzo de vomitar y todavía parecía no haberse repuesto del todo, Madame Pomfrey le pidió quedarse hasta la hora de la cena para estar seguros de que no habría una repetición en algún lugar con más personas y sin palangana, y Sirius consiguió permiso especial para hacer lo mismo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. El clima es excelente, podrías estar afuera probando la nueva escoba que James recibió para su cumpleaños o-… —Dijo Remus desde la cama, tapado hasta el mentón con dos mantas gruesas porque su temperatura era baja siempre luego de cada luna llena y titiritaba, pero Sirius le cortó de tajo y expuso su deseo de quedarse.

—Eso puede esperar. Además, prefiero estar aquí contigo.

—No dirás lo mismo si tienes que limpiar mi vómito una tercera vez… —Murmuró Remus, todavía avergonzado por su incapacidad de controlar su estómago pero a la vez imposibilitado de algo más.

—Nah —fue la categórica respuesta de Sirius, que de su mochila extrajo un libro que tenían pendiente para leer antes de fin de mes y entregar un reporte de lectura para Runas Mágicas, y se dispuso a pasar las siguientes horas enfrascado en algo productivo—. Tú descansa, Moony, y procura reponerte, que justo en el desayuno recibió James una caja con bombas apestosas y tenemos planeado hacerlas estallar en la mesa de los Slytherin mañana a la misma hora.

—Sabes bien que no me deberías contar eso, ¿verdad? —Murmuró Remus, a quien el cansancio estaba halando a los brazos de Morfeo—. Porque soy un prefecto y todo eso…

—Ya, pero antes que ser Míster Prefecto eres Remus Lupin, mente maestra de más de la mitad de nuestras bromas, y un Merodeador honorario que jamás traicionaría a sus amigos ni bajo amenaza de Cruciatus. ¿A que no me equivoco, eh, Moony?

—Mmm… —Fue su respuesta adormilada—. Supongo que sí.

—Y también mi Moony —musitó Sirius, cuidando de no espantarle el sueño al apartarlo un mechón de la frente, y ya que Remus pondría el grito en el cielo si lo besaba en los labios sin antes lavarse los dientes, se contentó con un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Luego Sirius volvió a su libro de Mil y un runas para toda ocasión, e hizo lo más de todas aquellas horas frente a sí, que largas por la espera y cortas por la presencia de Remus, se le fueron en un santiamén.

—Chicos —atrajo James la atención de dos de sus tres mejores amigos—, aunque encantador y todo eso que el amor haya prevalecido por encima de la adversidad, pero… ¿Podrían al menos mantener los besos en un límite prudente?

Sirius, que en esos momentos tenía el mentón en el hombro de Remus y se había dedicado los últimos cinco minutos de su vida a besarle detrás de la oreja en lugar de continuar su ensayo de treinta centímetros acerca de la importancia de las lavadoras en la cotidianeidad muggle y las ventajas inherentes por encima de ese método a lavar a mano, puso los ojos en blanco y se aferró más a su novio con una mano alrededor de su cintura.

—Lo dice el que haría lo mismo si la señorita Evans aceptara oficialmente salir con él —replicó Sirius burlón y con una sonrisa canina que era más diente de lo necesario.

James bufó, pero no respondió nada, pues en gran medida su amigo tenía razón.

Por su parte, Remus codeó a Sirius para apartarlo un poco de sí, pues en efecto, ya era tarde y todos estaban empantanados con sus tareas del día siguiente, y cuanto antes terminaran mejor sería para ellos.

—Cuento los días para las vacaciones de verano… —Masculló Peter, golpeteando con la punta de su pluma en el pergamino, justo en la oración a medias que lo tenía así por lo menos desde diez minutos atrás y que no conseguía ni por todo el otro de Gringotts finalizar.

—Qué deprimente, Wormtail —dijo Sirius, perdiendo un poco de su alegría de antes—. Técnicamente éste será nuestro último verano como alumnos de Hogwarts, y después…

—A buscar empleos, la independencia y… Quizá aprender a operar una de esas ‘valadoras’ —suspiró James con resignación y dramatismo.

—Querrás decir ‘lavadoras’ —le corrigió Remus—, y tampoco es el fin del mundo. Al menos todos ustedes tienen claro sus planes realistas para después de la graduación, y en cambio yo… —Agregó lo último en voz baja y con un ligero tono de amargura, pues si bien él era quien primero había elegido una carrera desde pequeño y creía poseer lo necesario para ser bueno en ello, también tenía en contra un gran impedimento en ver sus sueños realizados por causa de su licantropía.

Ahí donde el agarre de Sirius sobre su novio se tornó protector, James en cambio se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz y expresó su desacuerdo.

—Si lo dices por tu pequeño problema peludo…

Fue el turno de Remus en torcer los ojos al techo y contar hasta tres antes de explicar que sí, hacía alusión a eso, y que no, ningún argumento de su parte iba a hacerle sentir mejor. Después de todo, sus ambiciones frustradas incluían conseguir plaza en algún sitio y laborar como profesor en cualquier materia, aunque de preferencia no le importaría cualquiera menos pociones, pero veía tan remota sus posibilidades no de conseguir el puesto, sino de mantenerlo tras sus ausencias de uno o dos días cada cuatro semanas y siempre coincidiendo con las lunas llenas. Bastaría que alguien tuviera la perspicacia para revisar su calendario y corroborar las fechas para que fuera despedido, y aquella humillación era una que Remus prefería evitarse en la medida de lo posible, muchas gracias.

—Odio cuando alguien es injusto contigo, Moony —dijo Sirius, todavía abrazándolo desde atrás—, pero sobre todo detesto cuando esa persona eres tú mismo. ¿Y qué si no consigues exactamente lo que quieres? Todavía puedes buscar algo mejor.

Remus exhaló, y permaneció callado porque repentinamente ya no estaba de ánimos para sacar a colación aquel tema que todavía le escocía, y que por pronóstico, sólo seguiría molestándole más a lo largo de su último año en Hogwarts y con su salida al mundo mágico adulto, en donde conseguir un empleo y conservarlo se convertiría en su preocupación mensual hasta el final de sus días.

—Ya conseguirás algo, Remus —dijo Peter con un hilillo de voz—. Ya verás que sí.

Remus tragó saliva, y porque no quería atraer más la atención de sus amigos, asintió una vez. —Sí, seguro —dijo en su mejor esfuerzo por no sonar sarcástico, aunque en su lugar su timbre reverberó cargado de una melancolía imposible de disimular—. Como sea, ¿alguien ya empezó con el cuestionario que Slughorn dejó la semana pasada?

—Moony… —Musitó Sirius, pero su llamado cayó en saco roto cuando Remus se zafó de su agarre y subió al dormitorio por su mochila, pues ahí era donde tenía el trozo de pergamino con las preguntas.

A su vuelta, Remus tenía las pestañas ligeramente húmedas y la punta de la nariz roja, pero nadie comentó nada para no arruinar la atmósfera.

Sin embargo, desde el otro lado de la habitación fue Lily Evans quien se percató de que algo no marchaba del todo bien, y pretextando al acercarse que iba a bajar a las cocinas a buscarse un poco de chocolate caliente para continuar sus estudios y de paso llevar a cabo una última ronda antes del toque de queda, invitó a Remus a acompañarla en su papel de prefecto.

—No olvides hablarle bien de mí —pidió James en un susurro cuando Remus accedió y pasó a su lado.

—Cuéntale de su ropa interior con snitches mágicas —secundó Sirius, bromista como siempre, y Peter rió entre dientes por aquello.

Saliendo juntos por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y Remus y Lily enfilaron en dirección a las cocinas, pero no habían avanzado más que un par de metros cuando ella rompió el hielo revelando sus verdaderas intenciones para aquella ronda de último momento.

—So… Noté que quizá necesitabas salir de ahí y despejarte un poco, quizá conversar con… ¿Una amiga? Quizá…

¿Amigos? Remus alzó las cejas por la sorpresa, no porque no considerara a Lily como una amiga antes, sino porque no me imaginaba que ella lo hiciera con él. Después de todo, las peculiaridades de su licantropía no le habían hecho el personaje más popular en Hogwarts debido a sus múltiples heridas mensuales y todavía más abundantes cicatrices, que seguido lo catalogaban como una persona problemática a pesar de que eran contadas las veces que se le había escuchado siquiera alzar la voz.

El que Lily estuviera dispuesta a pasar su reputación por alto y se autoproclamara su amiga le hizo sentir un agradable calor en el pecho que se extendió a brazos y piernas.

—Gracias, Lily —articuló Remus con la garganta sobrecogida de emoción y verdadero deseo de sincerarse con ella a pesar de sus limitantes—. En realidad no fue nada importante. Sólo cosas mías.

—Perdona que me inmiscuya, pero si eso fuera cierto no habrías subido a llorar al dormitorio.

—Yo no-…

—No hay necesidad de ocultarlo, está bien —le interrumpió Lily—. Yo también lo he hecho antes cuando la presión era demasiada. Los últimos meses de clase siempre son así, y después de que McGonagall nos citó a su despacho para hablar de nuestro futuro y opciones de trabajo… En verdad no tengo claro qué haré después de Hogwarts salvo quizá un corto viaje de vacaciones para cumplir con ese cliché de ‘reencontrarme conmigo misma’ incluso si desde un inicio no estaba perdida. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Yo… —Indeciso si preguntaba acerca de sus planes a corto o largo plazo, Remus dijo lo primero que le cruzó la mente y al instante se arrepintió—. Me gustaría ser profesor.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió Lily—. Ahora que lo pienso, iría de maravilla contigo. Profesor Lupin. Suena genial, ¿eh? Seguro que serías popular entre el alumnado.

—Uhmmm…

—¿Y de alguna materia en especial?

—Bueno, de preferencia en alguna que se me dé bien, así que pociones queda descartada. Mismo caso para Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, a menos que mis alumnos sintieran predilección por estudiarlas en teoría y de lejos si no consigo que dejen de huir ante mi presencia.

—En ese caso, no te iría nada mal en Defensa contra las artes oscuras —dijo Lily, que para sorpresa de Remus los guió a ambos por uno de los pasadizos secretos que aparecían en el mapa. Ante su expresión de desconcierto, Lily le explicó que James la había llevado por ahí días atrás.

—¿Así que James, eh? —La molestó Remus, y el rostro de Lily adquirió un tono de rojo que se asemejaba bastante al de su cabello—. Y pensar que él no nos contó nada.

—Eso es porque no pasó nada —respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de atreverse a mirarlo de reojo—. ¿Puede ser sincera contigo?

Remus asintió.

—Vale… Nos besamos en aquella cita en Hogsmeade, y lo hicimos de vuelta al regresar a Hogwarts, y una última vez antes de yo subir a mi dormitorio. Me preguntó si ahora éramos oficialmente pareja y dije que no, que antes tenía que demostrar un poco más su valía, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero desde entonces no ha vuelto a intentar nada más. Es decir, hemos salido un par de tardes a pasear por escoba en los terrenos, me llevó a ver en las estrellas en la torre de astronomía con su capa de invisibilidad, e incluso nos hemos quedado hasta tarde estudiando en la sala común hasta ser los últimos ahí y… Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Ni un beso, ni una de esas miradas suyas, ni siquiera el tomarme la mano… Creo que recibía más atención de él antes de esa cita que después, y es como una especie de broma cruel considerando que no me importaría si de pronto me sujeta el rostro entre ambas manos y me besa como en una de esas películas de romance.

—Ah, ya veo.

Lily pateó el piso de piedra. —Por casualidad… ¿No le has escuchado mencionar algo? Ya sea de mí, o… De otra chica que quizá le interese más ahora.

Remus rió entre dientes, y se tragó la risotada que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. —No, en lo absoluto. James es del tipo que no sabe callarse en esas cosas, así que si hubiera alguien más que tú, todos lo sabríamos a los cinco minutos de que ocurriera.

—¿Entonces-…?

—Le gustas, pero probablemente no quiere arruinar la única oportunidad que le has dado en los últimos seis años que tienen de conocerse, así que…

—Oh… —Cabizbaja, Lily siguió a Remus con total confianza a través de otro pasadizo y se sorprendió cuando ambos aparecieron en tiempo récord frente a las cocinas—. Increíble. Ustedes sí que se han ganado su mote de merodeadores. ¿Hay acaso algún lugar en este castillo que todavía no conozcan como el dorso de su mano?

—Algunos, quizá. Todavía no hemos dado con la cámara secreta de Slytherin, pero puede que pronto —dijo Remus, guiñándole un ojo y acercándose al retrato que era la entrada hacia las cocinas.

Una vez dentro, fue más difícil el salir sin llevar cargando provisiones para todos en Gryffindor que les elfos domésticos les ofrecían al por mayor uno tras otro, por lo que Remus eligió un par de cosas para ayudar a sus amigos con el cansancio de una larga sesión de estudio, y aconsejó a Lily hacer lo mismo con James.

—¿Debería? —Preguntó ella, dubitativa acerca de si el riesgo valía la pena.

—Por supuesto. James adora los panecillos ingleses con moras, y si además los acompañas con zumo de calabaza, te apuesto que conseguirás de él el beso que tanto esperas.

—¡Remus! —Exclamó Lily, aunque después éste vio por el rabillo del ojo que en efecto había agregado media docena de panecillos y una botella con jugo a la enorme canasta que los elfos prepararon para ellos.

De regreso a la torre de Gryffindor y con la canasta flotando en el aire por un hechizo a unos pasos delante de los suyos, fue Remus quien ideó un plan de su propia cosecha para ayudar a Lily y a James a vencer sus temores. Después de todo, Lily no había sido sino una maravillosa amiga al cubrir sus turnos de prefecto cuando él todavía estaba convaleciente por la anterior luna llena o estando ahí para él cuando necesitaba un hombro en el cual apoyarse y no sabía a quién acudir para una cuarta opinión imparcial. Mismo caso para James, quien desde siempre había sido excepcional con él, pero que a quien en términos más recientes le debía una por dejarles a él y a Sirius el dormitorio una media hora extra apenas la tarde anterior cuando al regresar a la hora asignada los sorprendió todavía en la cama y se retiró sin un mayor comentario que un “Más les vale apresurarse” dicho con buen humor.

—Deberías de pedirle a James asesorías en transformaciones —dijo Remus a punto de que él y Lily llegaran de vuelta a su casa—. Te apuesto lo que quieras que James acepta encantado, y después…

—Pero estoy bien en clase de Transformaciones. No me lo creería —refutó Lily su sugerencia.

—En Transformaciones de sexto curso, pero puedes pedirle ayuda con algunos de los hechizos que veremos en séptimo. Verás que no se niega.

Lily soltó un silbido de admiración. —¿James Potter estudiando a ese nivel? Y pensar que en primer año creía que sería de los únicos en sacar una T en cada clase.

—Nah —denegó Remus—. No es tan habilidosa en todas las clases, pero en Transformaciones no hay quien le supere. No en balde fue él quien sugirió convertirse en-… —Y Remus calló de golpe, pues envuelto con Lily bajo un manto protector de confianza había estado a punto de revelarle uno de los dos grandes secretos que compartía con sus amigos, justo el que no le pertenecía y que los metería a todos en grandes líos.

—¿Convertirse en qué? —Inquirió Lily, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿En qué nuevas bromas están trabajando ustedes cuatro?

—Lily, lo siento —se detuvo Remus, pues aquella conversación no podía ocurrir en la sala común de Gryffindor y rodeados de más personas—. No puedo decírtelo. No debí siquiera de haber abierto la boca, así que olvídalo, por favor.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, pero en lugar de amonestarlo, se mostró preocupada. —Pero… No es algo peligroso, ¿o sí? O es que acaso… ¿Guarda relación con tu… pequeño problema peludo?

El escuchar de boca de Lily la frase con la que James nombraba a su licantropía hizo que Remus perdiera la capacidad del habla por largos segundos en los que sólo atinó a contener la respiración, considerar la huida, y finalmente exhalar el aire contenido en sus pulmones a un ritmo irregular.

Una repentina sensación de romper a llorar le provocó a Remus la necesidad de parpadear repetidas veces en búsqueda de una manera inmediata de eliminar tanto el picor como el exceso de humedad que ahora le agobiaba, y fue Lily quien le dio solución al rebuscar en los bolsillos de su túnica y extenderle un pañuelo rosa con sus iniciales bordadas, y que cómo no, olía a lilas.

—Ten, lo siento —dijo Lily, que ante la falta de movilidad de Remus se acercó a él y le limpió ella misma el borde de los ojos—. No era mi intención sacar el tema así. Ha sido una terrible idea, y la peor falta de tacto de mi parte.

—Bueno, no es como si no hubieras mantenido tu meñique en alto —dijo Remus sin pensarlo, pues aunque estaba pasando por un momento de gran tensión en donde su secreto más escondido estaba saliendo a la luz en circunstancias que no había previsto y para las cuales no estaba preparado, su mejor reacción para situaciones como esas siempre había sido el humor bobo.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Lily.

—¿Qué? —Repitió Remus, y juntos compartieron una carcajada que cimentó para ambos que el otro no estaba enojado, y que si se lo proponían, podían salir de esa hablando entre sí.

Un tanto malo entonces que justo en ese momento se abriera desde adentro el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y que justo se tratara de James, Sirius y Peter, que a juzgar por su apariencia y las frases sueltas que alcanzaron a pronunciar antes de percatarse de que Remus y Lily ya estaban de vuelta y con aperitivos, iban justo a salir para ir en su búsqueda.

—… Filch podría tenerlos retenidos por alguna estúpida regla-….

—… son prefectos, Prongs, ¡prefectos!, y tu paranoia es de lo peor-…

—… por lo que tal vez, sólo tal vez tomaron las escaleras incorrectas y-…

Los tres se quedaron paralizados cuando ante su campo de visión aparecieron Remus y Lily en lo que cualquiera habría de suponer correctamente que era un momento íntimo, aunque con error al confundir lo platónico con lo romántico, y el primero fue James, quien tras los cristales de sus gafas abrió grandes los ojos e hizo un breve pero desesperado intento por darse media vuelta y ahorrarse el discurso de “lo siento, estoy enamorada de Remus” que él suponía que Lily le daría como palabras de bienvenida.

Sirius fue quien le puso un alto al halarlo del cuello de su túnica, y sin preocuparse en lo absoluto acerca de la escena que acababan de interrumpir, esperó a que fuera Remus o Lily quien diera una explicación plausible que pusiera fin a su curiosidad.

—¿Estás llorando, Remus? —Preguntó Peter, y éste hizo su mejor intento por disimularlo, pero no le fue posible debido a la rapidez con la que se le había congestionado la nariz, y que muy a su pesar, todavía no tenía claro cuál era la charla pendiente que quedaba entre él y Lily.

En cambio Lily fue más veloz que él al salir con una excusa plausible. —Una pestaña se le metió en el ojo y le estaba ayudando a sacársela, aunque creo que ya salió. ¿Cómo sientes tu ojo, Remus? ¿Ya no te molesta más?

Remus le siguió la corriente al parpadear repetidas veces con un ojo y luego con otro antes de afirmar con un extraño tono chirriante que ya no había ninguna pestaña ahí, que se sentía de maravilla, que estaba sumamente agradecido por su ayuda, y que ahora, ya que estaban de vuelta y traían consigo aperitivos para todos, lo mejor sería entrar a la sala común y-…

—Y tres cojones… —Declaró Sirius, que raras veces maldecía como muggle, pero que al haber crecido en Londres conocía bastantes palabrotas como para ponerle un sano rubor en las mejillas a un marinero si es que se lo proponía—. Basta de burdas faramallas ustedes dos y expliquen de una buena vez qué ha ocurrido. La verdad, y no ese acto tan malo de pestañas y pañuelos color rosa.

—De hecho es salmón —dijo Lily, pero Sirius no se amedrentó, a diferencia de James, que había vuelto a rejuvenecer con su excusa de antes pero ahora otra vez volvía a dudar de su autenticidad.

—Sirius… —Dijo Remus con un tono de voz que imploraba a su novio a no inmiscuirse.

Pero por supuesto, aquel no era un evento común en donde Sirius estuviera del todo convencido de que Remus en verdad estuviera bien por su cuenta, por lo que éste avanzó un paso llevándose a James consigo todavía sujeto del cuello, y se plantó entre Lily y su novio.

—Ok, basta de tonterías. Lo has hecho llorar, así que sólo preguntaré una vez… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? Y no pretendan decir mentiras o bajaré ahora mismo al despacho privado de Slughorn y los haré beber veritaserum hasta que me digan la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Lily apretó los labios en una fina línea, sin lugar a dudas pensando que Sirius era capaz de eso y más, por lo que Remus salió a su rescate.

—Ella… Lily sabe —dijo con voz neutra aunque con el mentón temblándole.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué sabe Evans exactamente?

—Sí, buena pregunta —se apuntó Peter, que al otro lado de James se había acercado para presenciar aquel intercambio de palabras de cerca.

—Que yo… —Dijo Remus, y bastó como respuesta.

—¿Y que nosotros…? —Pidió Peter especificaciones, que Remus denegó con la cabeza.

—Eso no.

—A veces asusta cuando hacen eso —dijo Lily, que había observado el intercambio acaecido entre ellos—, porque hace parecen que se pueden leer el pensamiento.

—¿Te asusta eso, Evans, y no lo que acabas de descubrir de Remus? —Preguntó Sirius con total incredulidad, pues a su modo de verlo, le costaba creer que como primera reacción no hubiera ella salido corriendo en la dirección opuesta y gritando “¡Lobo, un hombre lobo!” por todo el castillo, alertando a alumnos y profesores por igual para que emprendieran contra Remus una cacería salvaje.

—Bueno, sucede que no es algo nuevo para mí, ya tenía sospechas de ello desde meses atrás —dijo Lily con el rostro en alto, y encarándose a Sirius sin temor de ninguna clase—. Sólo que apenas hoy reuní el valor de comprobarlo por mí misma y… No salió tan bien como yo lo esperaba.

—Fue mi culpa en realidad —intervino Remus, pues Lily no se habría aventurado a mencionarlo de no haber sido porque él había dado pie a ello—. Y-…

—Juro mantener el secreto —intervino Lily, con una fiereza absoluta centelleando en el verde de sus irises.

Sirius torció una esquina de su boca. —Bah, en ese caso creo que no sabes nada, porque de ser así, no aceptarías guardar ese secreto con tanta facilidad.

—¡Sirius! —Rezongó Remus.

—Dilo en voz alta —exigió Sirius una prueba, ignorando a Remus, que le estaba sujetando por un hombro y apretaba fuerte para impedirle continuar.

Lily aspiró hondo hasta hinchar el pecho. —Remus Lupin. ¿Qué más hay para decir que eso? Con un nombre como el suyo, es irónico en verdad, casi… cruel.

Sin develar su secreto con las dos temibles palabras que habían marcado la vida de Remus hasta entonces, Lily había dejado por lo claro así su conocimiento al respecto, y nombró a su manera el padecimiento que éste cargaba como una cruz desde pequeño y hasta el día de su muerte.

—Chicos… ¿Qué tal si nos calmamos un poco y hablamos mejor en un sitio privado? —Sugirió Peter, pues con el retrato de la Dama Gorda todavía entreabierto, el ruido de sus voces había atraído una pequeña multitud que se amontonaba a la entrada de su casa a la espera de enterarse de primera mano de lo que ocurría.

—No hay necesidad —dijo Sirius, que soltó a James, y plantándose cara a cara con Lily, miró en sus ojos varios segundos antes de lanzar su pregunta—. ¿Podemos confiar en que mantendrás la boca cerrada, Evans?

Lily le devolvió la mirada con la misma entereza. —Puedes apostar a que sí, Black.

—Mejor aún, ¿te atreverías a un juramento de sangre con todos nosotros?

—¡Sirius! —Reclamó esta vez James, saliendo un poco de su estupor, pero para entonces ya Lily estaba dispuesta a ello.

—Cuando quieras. ¿Ahora mismo? Que sepas que no me da miedo.

—No —dijo Sirius, con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios—. En la noche de luna llena. ¿Te atreves?

Lily tragó grueso, pero no se amedrentó. —Ahí estaré.

Y así selló su suerte de maneras que ninguno habría jamás de predecir.

En el ínterin entre la revelación de la licantropía de Remus a Lily y la siguiente luna llena, se operó un cambio tácito y sustancial en donde su grupo de cuatro pasó a conformarse de cinco sin que ninguno de ellos lo tomara en cuenta o le molestara.

En el pasado, cuando alguno de ellos trajera consigo una novia (o novio, para el caso de Sirius y también Remus), la presencia de esa persona extra había sido bien recibida, en apariencia una más del grupo, aunque había gran cantidad de temas que no se mencionaban cuando estaba con ellos, y en eso radicaba la verdadera inclusión a la que nadie se había acercado como lo hizo Lily Evans.

—¿Saben que no deberían de hablar de su próxima broma a los Slytherin en presencia de un prefecto, verdad? —Les retó ella cuando días después del altercado a las afueras de la torre de Gryffindor, los cinco de ellos disfrutaban de un particular sábado soleado en los jardines y se habían ido a refugiar bajo un árbol con el pretexto de estudiar para sus próximos exámenes cuando en realidad habían utilizado cinco minutos para ello, y las siguientes dos horas en planear minuciosamente un ataque a sus acérrimos enemigos que redimiera los resultados del último partido de Quidditch, en donde Gryffindor había llevado la ventaja en puntos, pero la captura de la snitch les había acarreado la pérdida del partido.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no lo haríamos tampoco frente a Remus —dijo Sirius, que al lado de su novio, le dedicó un guiño—. No es que tu autoridad nos sea indiferente, Moony, sólo que ya nos acostumbrados a tus miradas de reproche y podemos ignorarlas.

—Para nada —rió Peter.

—Pero te falta un cierto ‘no-sé-qué-que-qué-sé-yo’ al más puro estilo de Evans para hacer valer tu broche de prefecto —dijo Sirius a Remus, que con naturalidad se encogió de hombros.

—Es fácil imponerle reglas a quien tiene por costumbre cumplirlas, pero con ustedes… Mejor no malgastaré mi saliva. —Y sin más volvió a abrir el libro del que leía antes y se volvió a enfrascar en la lectura del mismo.

Lily suspiró, que dicha fuera la verdad… Incluso para ella que no era aficionada a los deportes, y el Quidditch no se destacaba por encima de aquellos otros que practicaban los muggles, la pérdida aplastante en el último partido había escocido peor que una herida a la que se le hubiera aplicado antiséptico. Lo peor era no la derrota en sí por unas cuantas decenas de puntos, sino la siempre incesante burla que se escuchaba desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, pues los Slytherin eran veloces como serpientes para distinguir a cualquier Gryffindor en la distancia y al instante comenzar con su labor de refregarles en el rostro lo cerca que habían estado de ganar y la gran pérdida con la que habían tenido que retirarse.

Hasta para ella, que consideraba la venganza como un eslabón demasiado bajo en su escala de valores, estaba dispuesta a hacer ojos ciegos de aquella broma que se gestaba frente a ella y fingir demencia cuando explotara (literalmente) en la cara de los Slytherin y negar que como prefecta encargada de su año ella estuviera al tanto de sus maquinaciones.

Con una resolución que sólo se le veía en encantamientos, Lily se subió las mangas del suéter que vestía, e inclinándose sobre el gran trozo de pergamino en donde tenían escrito su plan con tinta invisible para que sólo ellos cinco pudieran leerlo, Lily los sorprendió a todos (Remus incluido, que abandonó su lectura para escucharla con atención) al sugerir un hechizo explosivo de mayor alcance aunque con menos precisión.

—Eso podría salpicar bastante más lejos de lo que teníamos planeado… —Dijo Peter con actitud pensativa.

—Habría bastantes más daños colaterales, aunque… —Prosiguió James, jugando el dedo índice sobre la punta de su nariz mientras calibraba pros y contras.

—¿Y qué de malo hay en eso? —Terció Sirius con una sonrisa deslumbrante que por un segundo hizo olvidar a Lily el desagrado casi instintivo que habían sentido el uno por el otro en los últimos años y la obligó a apreciar qué había visto Remus en él para enamorarse—. Es decir, lloverán restos de bubotubérculo por todo Slytherin a lo largo y ancho de su mesa, y de paso salpicarán a los Ravenclaw de la mesa de al lado. Bien servido por haber hecho aquella trampa en el último partido de Quidditch que tuvimos con ellos.

James rió entre dientes. —Básicamente, les estaría bien servido por sus jugarretas.

—Una oferta de dos por uno —agregó Peter, que por su comentario se ganó las risas de los demás.

Lily incluida, que por un segundo se sintió tentada de cubrirse la boca con la mano, pero lo descartó al considerar que lo estaba pasando genial con aquellos cuatro, y que de ser posible, quería seguir haciéndolo un poco más.

«Sólo un poco más…», pensó ella, que por inercia repasó mentalmente el calendario para la próxima luna llena, que se acercaba inexorable y con ello la gran bifurcación en su camino. ¿Pasaría o no la prueba impuesta por Sirius? O mejor dicho, ¿qué tan dispuesta estaba ella a esforzarse para que así fuera?

—¿Todo bien, Lily? —Preguntó James en voz baja cuando su sonrisa dio paso a una melancolía imposible de pasar por alto.

Lily se vio tentada de mentir, decir que “sí, todo está bien”, pero en su lugar…

—Estoy… asustada.

—Nadie nos atrapará, Evans. No es la primera vez que llevamos a cabo una broma de este calibre —dijo Sirius, entrometiéndose en la conversación.

Pero James entendió, y Lily supo que fue así cuando en un gesto de preocupación buscó su mano y le dio un leve apretón.

Y el “Todo saldrá bien” que susurró sólo para ella extrañamente la confortó.

Llegado el momento, Lily recibió órdenes precisas vía lechuza aquella mañana de martes en la que mayo estaba en todo su apogeo con clima cálido y flores rezumantes de perfume por todos los jardines.

“Nuestra muy estimada señorita Lily Evans,

Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs le hacemos la más atenta invitación al evento que determinará su admisión al club de los Merodeadores o su pronta expulsión como visitante del mismo.

Con el afán de hacer este evento lo más divertido posible…”

Lily no pudo contenerse y puso los ojos en blanco aunque sin apartarlos de su lectura, pues era consciente que a varios asientos del suyo, James y sus tres amigos la examinaban en silencio dilucidando cada una de sus reacciones físicas.

“… se le entregarán una serie de pistas que la conducirán prueba a prueba hasta demostrar su valía.

La primera de ellas es la siguiente: Hoy, a las 19 horas, deberá hacerse de la capa de invisibilidad, vencer al guardián que la protege, y seguir la pista que éste le proporcione.

Mucha suerte, y que la fortuna esté de su lado.”

Seguida de tres huellas de animal a modo de firmas y una cuarta en donde se leía el nombre de Remus J. Lupin.

Lily frunció el ceño ante aquella extravagancia, pero lo dejó para después cuando tuviera oportunidad de cuestionarles al respecto.

Mientras doblaba el trozo de pergamino, Trudy Cunningham se acercó a entablar conversación con Lily.

—Hey, Lily, ¿te nos unes más tarde a Martha y a mí para estudiar pociones en la biblioteca?

—Lo siento, no puedo hoy —dijo Lily, la vista al frente y sobre Trudy, incluso a sabiendas de que cuatro pares de ojos estaban puestos en ella—. Tengo otros asuntos que resolver hoy.

Y con la naturalidad de quien nada debe y nada teme, volvió a su desayuno.

Para las 18:50 de la tarde, Lily ya se había percatado de la ausencia de los cuatro Merodeadores, así como deducido que el sitio más probable para encontrar la capa de invisibilidad que le pertenecía a James era su dormitorio.

Ni qué decir que la capa le habría servido más antes que después para subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, pero Lily se mantuvo con el mentón en alto e ignoró algunos silbidos en su dirección y hasta un grito de “Potter salió, Evans, no pierdas tu tiempo buscándolo ahí” que alcanzó a escuchar antes de llegar a la puerta del cuarto.

Una vez dentro, Lily soltó un largo suspiro mientras se cubría el los ojos con una mano y recuperaba la calma. Al apartarse la mano, descubrió Lily que aquel era un cuarto de hombres en todo su esplendor, a juzgar no por el desorden (que no lo había), ni por los malos aromas (más bien, había un tenue perfume de limpieza a pino) sino por la falta de cuidado en los objetos más comunes, porque ahí donde sus amigas jamás ostentarían entre sus pertenencias la huella de un pie, en cambio los cuatro baúles apostados a los pies de las camas tenían marcas por todos lados.

Dispuesta a inspeccionar por todos lados en búsqueda de la capa de invisibilidad, Lily se llevó un repentino susto de muerte cuando un gorjeo y algo apareciendo en su esquina de visión le hizo tomar en consideración una gorda rata de pelaje claro que se paró en la mitad de la habitación sobre sus patas traseras y continuó haciendo ruidos hasta conseguir su absoluta atención.

—No serás el guardián al que debo vencer para conseguir la capa de invisibilidad… ¿O sí? —Preguntó Lily en voz alta, y la rata volvió a hacer ruido—. Ok, un gorjeo por sí y dos por no.

Un gorjeo.

—Vale… —Rebuscando en el bolsillo de su túnica, Lily sacó un trozo de galleta de chocolate que por casualidad le había confiscado a unos alumnos de primero en la biblioteca, y arrancándole un trozo, se sentó de cuclillas en el piso y extendió el brazo con un par de migajas entre sus dedos—. Juro que no está envenenada ni nada, pero si mis opciones son alimentarte y hacernos amigos, o aplastarte con la Nimbus de Potter, creo que prefiero la primera opción.

Y al parecer la rata también compartió con ella aquella idea, pues se acercó despacio a su mano, y a los pocos minutos ya estaba comiendo una segunda porción de galleta.

—¿Si te doy el resto de la galleta me dirás dónde se encuentra la capa de invisibilidad? —Preguntó Lily, y la rata gorgojó una vez más, aceptando su premio y corriendo a la cama de James, para con destreza subirse y permanecer justo encima del cubrecama.

Lily tardó unos segundos en entenderlo, pero después resultó más fácil cuando al intentar tocar la cama se topó con una membrana transparente que se reveló como la capa colocada al revés. Y prendida del cuello, iba otra nota:

“Felicidades por vencer al fiero guardián Wormtail y superar esta primera prueba. Ahora, en compañía de un amigo, baja a los invernaderos y convence al segundo guardián de mostrarte el camino.”

—Supongo que por amigo se refiere a ti, ¿eh, Wormtail? —Dijo Lily, tras colocarse la capa de visibilidad encima y guardarse a la rata en un bolsillo. Sólo entonces el nombre le resultó conocido, pues… ¿No era así como los merodeadores llamaban a Peter? Pero con el tiempo a contrarreloj y ella dispuesta a demostrar su valía, dejó aquellos pensamientos para después y se enfocó en el presente.

Abriendo despacio la puerta del dormitorio, Lily se encargó de bajar a la sala común y despacio moverse a través de los alumnos que todavía estaban ahí y esperar a que alguien saliera para escabullirse también.

Una vez en los pasillos, fue fácil bajar todos los pisos y conseguir una ruta hacia los invernaderos, que con el crepúsculo y una brisa fresca propia de la temporada de pronto le hicieron sentir frío y un poco de miedo.

Con todo, Lily continuó caminando hasta llegar a donde se impartían las clases de Herbología, y en vista de que no había nadie más ahí, se bajó la capucha de la capa.

—Uhmmm… ¿Segundo guardián? —Sintiéndose un tanto estúpida por delatar su posición, Lily no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de recuperarse cuando de entre las sombras de unos arbustos apareció la temible figura del Grim listo para acabar con ella.

«Presiento que las galletas de chocolate no me ayudarán en esto», pensó Lily con la respiración contenida al ver que aquel enorme perro negro se acercaba a ella con deliberada lentitud de movimientos, pero para sorpresa suya, se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia, y colocando los cuartos traseros en el césped, se dedicó a observarla con altivez y actitud aristocrática que ayudó a Lily a reconocerlo.

—¡Padfoot! —Exclamó ella, que por poco se vio tentada de darse un golpe en la frente al no reconocer al gran perro negro de Sirius que había pasado casi todo el mes anterior en el regazo o acurrucado con Remus.

El perro ladró, y Lily tuvo un claro _déjà vu_ de minutos atrás. —Deja adivino, ¿uno por si, y dos por no?

El perro volvió a ladrar.

—Vale, ya entiendo. Oh, fiero guardián, ¿aceptarías mimos detrás de las orejas? Porque hasta donde recuerdo, los perros son alérgicos al chocolate, y en cualquier caso, Wormtail ya se comió los restos de galleta que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Padfoot alzó una oreja más en alto que la otra, y por un segundo consideró Lily que en verdad los animales se parecían a sus dueños en maneras que era difícil de explicar, puesto que aquel era un gesto que se podía observar en Sirius, sólo que con sus cejas. Y de nuevo, Lily pensó que en verdad los ojos entre éste y su fiel perro eran realmente del mismo tono de gris…

Arrodillándose en el césped, Lily extendió el brazo, y al cabo de unos muy tensos segundos, Padfoot abandonó su sitio y se acercó a ella, recibiendo de lleno su mano en la cabeza.

Lily se llevó una grata sorpresa al hundir los dedos en aquel pelaje sedoso y limpio que exudaba aroma a pino y comprender al instante por qué Remus no oponía resistencia cuando Padfoot se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo.

—Ya veo por qué eres el favorito de Remus —murmuró Lily, bajando de las orejas de Padfoot hasta su cuello, y por primera vez el perro movió la cola—. Ahora en verdad dudaré del testimonio de Mary… Según ella eras un saco de pulgas, pero es más bien todo lo contrario, ¿eh, Padfoot? Tal vez es Mary la que necesita un baño antipulgas y beber desparasitante de Hagrid.

El perro ladró, y Lily tuvo el presentimiento de haber pasado la prueba, pues Padfoot le lamió la mano y después aprovechando la cercanía, la mejilla.

—¿Bien, y ahora qué? —Preguntó ella en voz alta, y del bolsillo de su túnica escapó Wormtail, que bajando por una de sus mangas se montó después sobre Padfoot con naturalidad y descubrió del collar que éste llevaba al cuello con su nombre un trozo más de pergamino dirigido a ella:

“Señorita Evans,

Nos complace informarle que ha superado la siguiente prueba en su camino.

Por favor, siga al ~~sexy~~ atractivo can hasta encontrarse con el último guardián que corroborará si es o no la indicada para superar en su totalidad y con completa satisfacción las pruebas anterior.”

Lily resopló y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sacudía los bajos de la capa de invisibilidad que todavía llevaba puesta y la hacían parecer una cabeza flotando detrás de los invernaderos.

—Qué teatrales… —Murmuró para sí, pero igual que si la entendiera, Padfoot soltó un gruñido—. Y no trates de negarlo —se dirigió ella al perro—. Podrían haberme ahorrado todo este paseo por Hogwarts, pero no, en su lugar debo de ir siguiendo animales extrañamente domesticados y bajo el riesgo de que algún profesor me descubra y me ponga en detención hasta el final del año escolar. Genial, simplemente genial…

Tirando de su manga con los dientes, Padfoot le indicó seguirla con un movimiento de su cabeza que hizo a Lily reconsiderar en serio qué tantas cualidades humanas había en aquellos animales, pues Wormtail también daba muestras de lo mismo al sujetarse bien del pelaje del perro como si no fuera la primera vez que viajaba encima de él.

Con resignación porque la aventura de su noche todavía no daba muestras de finalizar, Lily se acomodó la capucha de la capa de invisibilidad por encima de la cabeza y le explicó a Padfoot que era por precaución, por si acaso…

«Y en serio no sé qué hago contándole esas cosas a un perro que con toda probabilidad no me entiende pero está entrenado para fingir que así es…», pensó ella, cruzando con Padfoot y Wormtail un largo trecho que iba de los invernaderos hasta las orillas del bosque prohibido, donde una figura se removía entre las sombras como si esperara impaciente su llegada.

—Más vale que no hayan inmiscuido a un centauro en esto —dijo Lily, un tanto preocupada por las leyendas que se contaban de esas criaturas míticas y con las que todavía no había tenido un mayor acercamiento que el teórico en clases.

Conforme la distancia entre ellos y la criatura se reducía, Lily pudo apreciar más elementos de su contorno, como lo era el cuerpo equino, correcto, pero de piernas más delgadas y ágiles, así como un cierto aroma que ella conservaba en la memoria de unas vacaciones que había pasado de pequeña con su familia al norte de Inglaterra, donde su padre y un amigo de éste habían salido de cacería porque en la región abundaban…

—Ciervo —murmuró Lily para sí, bajándose la capucha de la capa de invisibilidad, e igual que si estuviera predestinado para ella adivinarlo por su cuenta antes de la gran revelación, la nube que hasta entonces cubría la luna llena de esa noche se apartó y ante ella apareció la majestuosa figura de un ciervo macho a punto de llegar a la adultez. No un cervatillo, a juzgar por el tamaño de su cornamenta y fuertes ancas musculosas, pero sí un espécimen al que le faltaban uno o dos años más antes de alcanzar su madurez final.

El ciervo, que al igual que ella había reaccionado con cautela y cierta desconfianza de encontrarse ahí, alzó la cabeza y se mostró altivo a las circunstancias.

Lily se paralizó a unos metros de distancia, y fue necesaria la intervención de Padfoot, que entre los pliegues de la capa buscó su mano y con el morro le indicó que siguiera adelante.

Un paso siguió a otro, y antes de ser consciente de ello se posicionó Lily cara a cara con el ciervo, quien la miró con ojos sabios y permaneció quieto mientras ella extendía una mano, y delicadamente, le acariciaba la nariz y luego la frente. De él emanaba un calor agradable, lo mismo que una fragancia a vida y a bosque que tentó a Lily de abrazarlo y cerrar los ojos hundiendo la nariz en su pelaje áspero y a la vez agradable al tacto…

Como si adivinara su pensamiento, el ciervo avanzó un paso, y su nariz húmeda chocó contra la mejilla de Lily, ocasionándole una risita nerviosa.

—Lo siento, chico —dijo ella sin detener sus caricias sobre su cabeza—, ya hay alguien que me gusta, y podría mostrarse celoso si nos ve acaramelados…

El ciervo resopló, y Lily habría de jurar que era con humor, pero entonces movió la cabeza, y ella apreció que de una de sus antenas lucía prendido un trozo más de pergamino que ella retiró con cuidado y procedió a leer:

“Felicidades, señorita Evans, ha superado con creces cada una de las pruebas impuestas por los tres guardianes. La última, la más importante de todas, dependerá de la absoluta confianza que deposite en nosotros igual que nosotros haremos con usted.

Nos veremos pronto.

Cordialmente, los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs.”

Y nuevamente la huella de firmas seguida de la firma de puño y letra de Remus.

—Vaya que cuando se lo proponen son de lo más detallistas —dijo Lily, guardándose el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo y siguiendo a los tres animales a varios cientos de metros en circunferencia del Bosque Prohibido hasta acercarse al sauce boxeador, que incluso a esas horas reaccionaba con violencia hasta al más mínimo soplo de brisa.

Lily temió que la última gran prueba refiriera a batirse a duelo con el árbol y sobrevivir (ni pensar que iba a salir victoriosa), pero entonces Wormtail saltó del lomo de Padfoot y corrió por el césped hasta desaparecer entre la hierba alta…

De pronto, el árbol permaneció inmóvil, y Lily dudó incluso aunque tanto Padfoot como el ciervo le indicaron con delicadeza al empujarla que avanzara al frente. Con piernas trémulas al adentrarse al campo de acción del sauce boxeador, Lily no respiró aliviada hasta que visualizó un agujero de tamaño considerable para entrar por ahí, y entendiendo sin problemas las indicaciones de los animales, se deslizó dentro, aceptando la oscuridad y humedad que reinaba ahí dentro como parte de su prueba.

«Sólo espero no esté infestado de arañas», pensó ella al extraer su varita, y con un quedo lumos iluminar el estrecho túnel que se extendía sin fin delante de ella, pero que para su sorpresa no tenía rastro alguno de plaga. En su lugar, estaba libre de cualquier bicho, y lo que era más, parecía que su uso era regular.

Volteando para ver si alguno de los animales le acompañaba, Lily se llevó un chasco cuando no fue así, pero aspiró hondo, y comenzó el largo camino que se extendía ante ella.

Caminando a tramos inclinada y a veces con miedo de golpearse la cabeza contra el bajo techo del túnel, Lily creyó escuchar pasos detrás de ella, pero cada vez que se giraba descubrió el corredor vacío, y un vago sentimiento de inquietud le hizo apurar el paso a pesar de no sentirse en peligro, sólo inquiera…

Para gran sorpresa suya, el final del túnel desembocaba en una vieja casa que de buenas a primeras no reconoció, pero sí a la persona que encontró ahí descalza, sólo en pantalones y con una túnica vieja sobre los hombros desnudos.

—Hey, Lily… —Le saludó Remus con una trémula sonrisa—. No estaba seguro si vendrías, pero me alegra que así fuera.

—¿Dónde-…? —Enunció Lily, admirando el interior de la sala en donde había aparecido, y en la que reinaba el polvo, los muebles rotos, y también un enorme piano que daba la impresión de estar fuera de servicio hasta que se acercó y de pasada tocó un par de notas para nada desafinadas.

Sólo entonces recordó los rumores… La casa de los gritos, en donde habitaban fantasmas sumamente violentos, pero también con una extraña fascinación musical según los habitantes de Hogsmeade…

La realización de su actual ubicación debió de llegar a su rostro, pues Remus asintió, en silencio confirmándole su paradero.

—En efecto, es la Casa de los gritos.

—Pero… —Mil preguntas bulleron en la cabeza de Lily, pero sólo una salió a la luz—. ¿En verdad eres un…?

Remus suspiró. —¿Un hombre lobo? Me temo que sí. Y hoy es noche de luna llena, así que te agradezco venir aquí y-…

—No le diré a nadie, jamás —le interrumpió Lily con la mandíbula rígida por la determinación de su voluntad—. Lo juro.

Con cierta timidez, Remus sonrió. —En ese caso… —Señaló detrás de Lily, y al girarse descubrió ella a los tres animales que le habían acompañado durante la última hora, y que en sucesión se fueron convirtiendo en Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black y… James Potter, con quien ella conectó los ojos y no pudo ni siquiera parpadear.

Una única palabra brotó de sus labios: —Animagos…

Y el resto, no requirió de mayores explicaciones…

/*/*/*/*


	14. 14.- N de Noviazgos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más smut. Y por fin el Jilly en marcha. Ya vamos un poco más de la mitad de los capítulos, y es cuando la trama se empieza a estrechar para llevarnos a la razón final de este fic, que con Z como capítulo último la mejor palabra que le caza es... Zoofilia.  
> p.d. Iba a actualizar antes. Llegaron unos comentarios increíbles y soy algo así como débil al halago, pero Slasheaven estuvo caído y me sabía mal actualizar en las demás páginas y no ahí, así que mis disculpas por la demora.

**14.- N de Noviazgos.**

Con Lily Evans como miembro honorario no oficial de los Merodeadores (los cuatro coincidieron en mantener el cuatro como su número pero aceptarla entre sus filas siempre y cuando no ejerciera su poder como prefecta sobre ellos), los cinco llegaron a finales del año escolar compartiendo sus dos más grandes secretos, pero en términos prácticos, también el deseo de que ya fueran vacaciones y disfrutar de su tiempo libre como era debido.

Además, estaba el no tan pequeño detalle que colocaba a James y a Lily en precario equilibrio, pues si bien el compartir con ella su condición de animago los había unido de maneras en las que era difícil de creer que fuera siquiera posible considerando que apenas un año atrás era una labor imposible mantenerlos en la misma habitación sin que estallara un duelo de varitas por la yugular del otro, también les estaba costando adaptarse a la novedad del ser y no ser que los colocaba en un área gris con respecto a su estatus oficial, y que iba más allá de amigos considerando que se besaban y hacían manitas a la menor oportunidad, pero sin llegar a ser novios con todas sus letras.

—Vamos a ver —resopló Sirius, haciendo a un lado el libro de pociones que tenía al frente y encarándose a James, que sentado frente a él tenía los últimos diez minutos hablando del enigma que era Lily Evans para él en esos momentos—, que se besaron anoche al pie de las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios y yo vi lengua, no intentes negarlo. Por regla tiene que significar algo, ¿o no? Apóyame en esto, Moony.

Sentado a su lado y a su vez con la nariz hundida en un libro de aritmancia de donde esperaba encontrar las conclusiones para el ensayo que tenían que entregar en dos días más, Remus pareció salir de un trance y no entender exactamente en qué o para qué quería su novio su apoyo.

—Igual y puede no significar nada —apuntó Peter, que al lado de James estaba escribiendo como poseso en letras grandes sobre su pergamino para terminar de una vez por todas con los quince centímetros extra que había tenido que redactar como penitencia cuando en Transformaciones un estornudo traicionero había provocado un chispazo de magia que aturdió a tres compañeros al rebotar por la habitación—. Es decir, besarse con alguien no tiene que significar nada más que eso. Es… pasar un buen rato entre dos personas, y nada más.

—¿Qué, lo dices por experiencia, Wormtail? —Le chanceó Sirius, aunque la burla en su voz se desvaneció casi en el acto al recordar la gran cantidad de personas que había besado en Hogwarts, y que fácilmente doblaban el número de aquellas con las que había salido a citas, y que a su vez eran sólo como una tercera parte de las que podía considerar parejas.

—Sólo digo que besarse a todas horas no implica nada si de antemano no lo conversan entre dos —dijo Peter con tal pragmatismo que James dejó de halarse el cabello con desesperación y se tomó unos segundos de profunda concentración antes de asentir para sí.

—Ok, Peter tiene razón con eso. Pero, ¿y qué se supone que debo yo hacer? —James se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y clavó la vista en el techo que se alzaba sobre ellos—. Justo anoche me permitió tocarle los pechos por encima de la ropa, y ahora me vería como un idiota redomado si de pronto le soltara un ‘¿y nosotros qué somos?’ así de sopetón. Lily es capaz de decirme que nada y entonces tendría que lanzarme de cabeza desde la torre de Astronomía para huir de la humillación.

—Prueba algo como esto —dijo Sirius, y procedió a acercar su silla a la de Remus. Con una naturalidad que en ellos dos se había convertido en su regla de oro, Sirius besó a Remus, y en el proceso colocó su mano sobre el pecho de éste, y siguiendo sus propias instrucciones, hizo la pregunta de antes y después procedió a darle otro beso, esta vez con un toque de lengua, antes de separarse—. ¿Ves, Prongs? No es como reparar un televisor sin magia, sino simple encanto.

Todavía un poco aturdido por dicho encanto, Remus se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. —Si quieres un consejo sincero, utiliza la política de absoluta sinceridad. Lily lo apreciará más que tus burdos intentos de seducción.

—¿Qué, acaso no puedo sacar a relucir mi encanto Black? Que seguro somos primeros en cuarto o quinto grado, ¿o no, Padfoot?

—Probablemente —confirmó éste—. Es una pena que no pueda corroborarlo en el tapete Black.

—Estúpidos magos sangre pura y su estúpida endogamia —murmuró Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de volver a la carga—. Lo que quiero decir aquí es… ¿Qué quiero decir en realidad, por las barbas de Merlín? Yo debería seguir con lo mío y-… ¡Oh!

—No tan rápido, Moony —le arrebató Sirius su libro y lo cerró con excesiva fuerza antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa—. Prongs nos necesita, y en vista de que tanto tú como yo recibimos su experto asesoramiento cuando no podíamos ser honestos el uno con el otro, y el de Peter también, no te hemos olvidado, Wormtail…

—Mmm —fue la respuesta de éste, escribiendo cada más rápido en su pergamino y sin prestarles realmente atención.

—… cuando estábamos en la misma situación que James y Lily están ahora…

—Deja te recuerdo que James no se transforma en ciervo para acurrucarse sobre su regazo en la sala común, ni tampoco Lily se acobardó y-…

—Como sea —gruñó Sirius exasperado—. Lo importante es que estuvo ahí para nosotros, y ahora es nuestro turno de hacer lo mismo. Así que James, ¿qué táctica propones como infalible para conquistar a la señorita Evans?

Remus resopló. —¿Es que no lo has escuchado? Si Lily ya le permitió tocarle un pecho, aunque sea por encima del uniforme, es que puede saltarse el paso de ‘conquistarla’, que para cuestiones lingüísticas es una palabra terrible que objetifica a las mujeres y las convierte en premios que-…

Frustrado con la repentina lección de feminismo que en esos momentos no venía al caso, Sirius amagó cubrirle a Remus la boca al mismo tiempo que éste luchó por continuar con su discurso, y alguno de los dos se habría de salir con la suya de no ser porque Madame Pince apareció de improviso tras uno de los anaqueles y los amenazó con expulsarlos si no guardaban silencio y compostura en la biblioteca.

—Sólo… —Sirius miró por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse de que Madame Pince estuviera respirando en la nuca de otros alumnos antes de proseguir—. Ve por todo con Lily Evans.

—Pero con prudencia —fue el consejo de Remus al respecto—. No olvides los modales. Sé más hombre que bestia, o que ciervo en todo caso...

Con un suspiro de exasperación por aquellos dos consejos que contrastaban tanto entre sí, James consideró el ignorarlos y mantenerse por siempre en el limbo de la ignominia, pero entonces Peter consiguió ponerle el punto final a su redacción, y mientras movía su mano sobre la tinta para apresurar el proceso de secado, soltó una de sus bien conocidas perlas de conocimiento en tema de relaciones, que a pesar de tener él una vida romántica que en el mejor de los casos podía considerarse esporádica y en el peor deplorable, podía tener un tacto inmejorable cuando se trataba de terceros.

—¿Y si aprovechas la última salida a Hogsmeade para tener con Lily una cita como es debido y declararte en el momento adecuado?

James alzó las cejas hasta que casi alcanzaron su línea del cabello, e incluso Sirius y Remus tuvieron reacciones similares al considerar cada uno por su lado la posibilidad de éxito en ese plan, que por todo lo que estaban dispuestos a apostar, tenía las de ganar.

—¿Sabes, Prongs? Wormtail no está tan equivocado con esa idea suya… —Dijo Sirius con lentitud.

—Más que eso, ha dado justo en el clavo —secundó Remus acariciándose el mentón—. Y eliminando el riesgo del rechazo…

—Ay, Merlín —murmuró James.

—Tus probabilidades de tener la novia por la cual siempre has soñado para el final del sábado son altas —dijo Sirius, que no albergaba dudas al respecto, pues bastaba ver a ese par interactuar entre sí para tener claro que estaban enamorados el uno del otro y que lo único que hacía falta era admitirlo entre ellos antes de hacerlo oficial para el resto.

—Si te sirve de algo, incluso podríamos hablar con ella al respecto… —Sugirió Peter, pero entonces James se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se dio un fuerte tirón a la altura de la coronilla.

—¿Y dejarla pensando que soy un miedica que los ha enviado para que hablen bien de mí y, no sé, la convenzan de que soy su mejor opción?

—Si lo pones así…

—No, por favor no —dijo James—. Confiaré en mis habilidades…

—Y en que le has tocado los pechos por encima de la ropa —dijo Sirius.

—En realidad es singular, un pecho —recalcó Peter con pragmatismo.

—¿Eso es importante? Si las opciones son haber tocado uno o no, entonces da igual si fueron dos o más —terció Remus enfrascándose en las cuestiones técnicas.

—Ya, ¿pero desde cuándo tiene Evans un tercer pecho o más? —Remedó Sirius con una cierta sorna en su tono de voz—. Porque si es así, yo quiero, _exijo_ , que se me muestre ese tercer pecho en cuestión.

—Chicos… —Interrumpió James aquel diálogo que no conducía a nada, excepto a crisparle los nervios y a estresarlo más de lo que ya estaba—. Sólo… no. Esta es mi batalla, y debo de lucharla solo, así que por una vez no intervengan. Si todo sale mal, al menos tendré claro que fue mi culpa, y si no es el caso… Entonces podré estar seguro de mis capacidades. Y sólo para no dejar espacio a dudas, aunque no tendría que aclararlo porque es de lo más estúpido, Lily sólo tiene dos pechos. Dos perfectos y redondos pechos que caben justo en la palma de mi mano.

A tiempo para enunciar la última sílaba, James de pronto recibió en la parte trasera de su cabeza un certero golpe que le lanzó las gafas despedidas fuera del rostro y hasta la mesa.

—Ouch —musitó Peter, en tanto que Remus y Sirius esbozaron muecas de dolor porque habían sido testigos de la repentina aparición de Lily tras uno de los anaqueles, así como de su expresión horrorizada cuando escuchó la última oración de James.

—Y yo que pensaba que habías cambiado, Potter —rezongó Lily, que sin darle oportunidad de explicarse o de siquiera reacomodarse las gafas, dio media vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Atrás quedaron los cuatro merodeadores, que en distintos grados de desesperanza, sintieron aquella partida de manera personal.

Con Peter buscando una cita para pasar esa última salida de Hogsmeade del año en pareja y James haciendo méritos para conseguirse el perdón de Lily para antes de ese mismo fin de semana, Remus y Sirius aprovecharon la tarde de aquel día para repasar un poco más del temario que abarcarían sus exámenes de Historia de la magia, pero lo que comenzó con subir a su dormitorio para estudiar en la comodidad de su ropa interior para paliar una repentina ola de calor que asoló la región, pronto se convirtió en una intensa sesión de besos y caricias en donde sus apuntes acabaron en el piso y ellos dos luchando por hacerse del dominio.

—No se vale, Moony —murmuró Sirius, de espaldas a la cama y con Remus sentado ahorcajadas sobre su cadera mientras le exponía el cuello y se lo llenaba de marcas de dientes—. Ni siquiera es luna nueva, ¿cuál es tu pretexto para ser tan agresivo hoy?

—Mmm… —Soltando su lóbulo, Remus murmuró—: ¿Y quién dice que tengo interés en dominar este encuentro?

—Oh…

Que dicha fuera la verdad, Sirius no iba tan desencaminado cuando se trataba de adivinar su comportamiento en la cama y relacionarlo con el estatus de la luna en el cielo, pues mientras su resplandor menguaba en el cielo también las fuerzas de Remus y su deseo de ser él quien controlara sus actividades en el dormitorio, mostrándose entonces más dispuesto a soltarle las riendas a Sirius y permitirle que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa.

Caso opuesto cuando después de la luna nueva su libido se disparada de manera exponencial, y más veces que no era Sirius quien tenía que someterse a los designios de Remus so riesgo de verse coaccionado a ello por medio de caricias rudas y sexo que conforme se acercaban a la luna llena podía dejarlo incluso adolorido o en necesidad de una poción para el dolor.

No que ninguno de ellos tuviera quejas al respecto, no al menos después de hablarlo con toda seriedad luego de vivir (y sobrevivir) juntos a su primer ciclo lunar como pareja, y en donde acordaron ser siempre honestos con su pensar y sentir para evitarse malentendidos que a la larga pudiera costarles más que un par de mordiscos o marcas de uñas en la piel del otro.

—Quizá podrías volver a intentar algo con tus dedos —propuso Remus, quien semanas atrás había conseguido vencer sus miedos iniciales a la penetración y se había entregado a Sirius al permitirle explorar con sumo cuidado el pequeño agujero entre sus nalgas, y sólo después de que éste le prometiera ser cuidadoso y proveerle de un placer sin parangón.

Del experimento se había convencido Remus de que sus temores por ser el receptor durante el sexo anal eran sólo infundados, y que en verdad dos dedos e incluso tres podían ser de lo más placenteros si antes se tomaban su tiempo para dilatar el área y utilizaban lubricante en abundancia.

Para mal que antes de culminar sus exploraciones en el cuerpo de Remus, la luna en el cielo pasara de nueva hacia la segunda mitad de su proceso, y que tuvieran que poner una pausa mientras el lobo dictaminaba con creciente poderío su negativa a someterse de esa manera.

Una luna llena con algunas heridas después de su transformación le requirió luego a Remus un par de días de reposo, que se sumaron a aquellos otros en los que se desvelaron estudiando, y que por poco habían estado a punto de acabársele antes de llegar a la siguiente luna nueva antes de que Remus decidiera que no podían esperar más a continuar con sus exploraciones.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Sirius, pues había sido él quien con paciencia había esperado a que Remus sacara el tema a colación, y éste se había tomado algunos días más de lo esperado para hacerlo.

—Creo que sí…

—Moony…

—Ok, sí. —Remus besó a Sirius en los labios—. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué, Moony?

—No lo sé, sólo no lo sé… Quiero hacerlo y a la vez no. Y antes de que preguntes, sí, es miedo, pero también son nervios y otras veinte emociones más que me piden hacerlo y a la vez me lo impiden. ¿Es eso siquiera normal? ¿Fue así contigo la primera vez?

Sirius resopló, y abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho se dispuso a no esconder nada. —¿Honestamente? No fue una primera vez de la que me sienta orgulloso. Fue con Cecil, duh, y recién volvíamos de un concierto en donde nos emborrachamos en serio y ambos consumimos un par de sustancias ilegales. Creí que por ser mago no me harían el mismo efecto, pero por Merlín, sí que estaba equivocado… Ya habíamos hecho otras actividades con anterioridad, y estaba convencido de que cualquier otra cosa que Cecil quisiera probar conmigo sería divertido, y lo fue, no me malentiendas, aquella noche no hicimos nada de lo que nos pudiéramos arrepentir o que lastimara al otro, pero… En retrospectiva, no fue el momento adecuado.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bien… Nos desnudamos, fuimos a su casa, vomitamos un par de veces, y en lugar de lubricante utilizamos saliva… Sólo fueron un par de dedos, pero se sintieron como una mano completa. Y confía en mí cuando te digo que en teoría no es tan terrible, pero no es lo ideal para la inexperiencia de la primera vez —dijo Sirius, seguido de un largo suspiro que hablaba del lamento que no se atrevería a verbalizar como tal—. A la mañana siguiente fue lo primero que sentí, y después cuando tuve que escaparme por la ventana para que sus padres no le riñeran por traer compañía a casa, el dolor fue espantoso.

—Oh, Padfoot.

—Las siguientes veces fueron mejores, pero la sensación que dejó esa primera vez fue de… no ser lo correcto. Y no me malentiendas, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice con Cecil ni de ninguna otra decisión posterior porque ese es el camino que me labré y que me llevó hacia ti, pero… Incluso en mi tozudez siempre supe que no era lo que quería, no en realidad.

—Algo similar me pasó con Eddy Pritchard —dijo Remus, y los brazos de Sirius se ciñeron con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura—. Con él, todo era como seguir las indicaciones en un camino; hacía lo que se esperaba de mí, pero me sentía perdido, y dispuesto a dar media vuelta y emprender el regreso.

—No es que importe en realidad, ¿pero tú y él…?

—No —denegó Remus con naturalidad—. En realidad tuvimos un noviazgo de lo más puro. Muchos besos y algunos frotamientos, pero es todo. En ese asunto, incluso James y Lily nos superan.

—Oh, Moony —gruñó Sirius, y los maniobró a ambos para que Remus descansara de lado sobre la cama—, no menciones a esos dos mientras estamos en la cama o no podremos continuar con lo que te tengo preparado.

Con un dejo de sonrisa en los labios, Remus de pronto fue todo atención. —¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—Muy bien…

Ya que habían desperdiciado valioso tiempo a solas en estudiar y después aquella charla, Sirius no se demoró más instruir a Remus para colocarse sobre su frente, y con dos almohadas elevando su pelvis de la cama, se posicionó detrás de él y le acarició los muslos antes de proceder.

—¿Puedo…? —Inquirió al introducir los dedos índices por debajo del elástico de su ropa interior, y con un corto jadeo de anticipación, Remus accedió a que así fuera, elevando un poco la cadera para facilitarle el trabajo.

Expuesto tanto a su vista como a sus manos, Remus se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras esperaba que los dedos de Sirius volvieran a penetrarlo como había hecho éste semanas atrás y por inercia se tensó a la inicial incomodidad que sabía que procedería al placer, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su novio se agachó, y con gran ternura le besó un glúteo y después el otro.

—¿Sabes que tienes una cicatriz aquí en forma de estrella? —Comentó Sirius, trazando una marca que Remus sintió irregular sobre el glúteo izquierdo—. Y acá tienes otra, aunque más pequeña. Y justo aquí-…

—Por si lo habías olvidado, tengo más que un par de cicatrices en el cuerpo, Sirius —dijo Remus con el mismo tono de resignación que utilizaba con los alumnos de primer año cuando sus labores como prefecto le requerían servirles de guía en las labores más obvias—. Así que no debería asombrarte tanto si un par de ellas parecen estrellas. Por probabilidad, era lo que tocaba. Nunca tan impresionante como la rumorada cicatriz que Dumbledore tiene supuestamente en la rodilla y que es del mapa del metro de Londres.

—A mí me siguen pareciendo mejores las tuyas. No tan prácticas para desenvolverte en la gran ciudad, pero… —Sirius volvió a bajar el rostro, y le besó en las tres cicatrices más grandes que Remus recordaba tener ahí.

No que llevara precisamente un registro de cada marca que llevara impresa en el cuerpo, en gran medida porque eran abundantes y venían acompañadas de terribles recuerdos, pero esas tres eran de su primer año, de cuando esconder su condición de licántropo había sido una carga espantosa para sobrellevar en un entorno por completo diferente al que había estado habituado hasta entonces, y de cuando mantener aquel secreto fuera del alcance de sus tres amigos se había sentido como traición.

Remus sólo tenía noción de la versión oficial que le había compartido Madame Pomfrey, en donde le explicó que convertido en lobo se había lanzado contra una reja, y tres puntas filosas se le habían clavado hasta el músculo. Al encontrarlo ella como humano había hecho su mejor trabajo para parchar la piel y evitar que quedara una marca más notoria, y Remus estaba agradecido por su esfuerzo, pero eso no restaba que ahí tenía esas cicatrices, y que a su vuelta a los dormitorios de Gryffindor se había pasado los siguientes días cuidando bien de dónde se sentaba so pena de acabar poniendo una mueca.

—Si quieres, podría ponerles apodos —dijo Sirius de improviso, y Remus rió muy a su pesar.

—¿Qué? Oh, ni te atrevas.

—¿Y por qué no? Serían nombres secretos que nadie más que tú y yo sabríamos, así podría decirte “Hey Moony, ¿cómo va todo para Rigel ahí abajo?”, y tú me responderías algo como “Genial, sin decoloraciones ni protuberancias nuevas.”

—¿Rigel?

Sirius suspiró, y el aire de su aliento provocó en Remus una reacción de estremecimiento. —Está en la constelación de Orión, que puestos a pensar, ew. No quiero que lleves en el trasero ningún nombre de estrella de esa constelación.

—Sabes bastante de constelaciones y nombres, no me extraña que fueras el primero de la clase en astronomía.

—Un extraño efecto secundario de ser Black. Madre… Ella era realmente estricta con esa materia cuando Regulus y yo éramos pequeños, así que… Uhm…

—Sirius —dijo Remus y miró hacia atrás—. ¿Todo bien?

—De maravilla —murmuró éste con prisa, e igual que el tema de su familia resurgía, no tardó en cambiar su expresión a una falsamente alegre y fingir que nada había ocurrido—. Tal vez ponerles nombre a tus cicatrices no sea tan buena idea después de todo.

—¿Eso crees? —Ironizó Remus, pero cualquier burla subsecuente que tuviera lista murió en sus labios cuando Sirius le hincó el diente, literalmente, en el trasero y le obligó a admitir que quizá tenía una debilidad por aquella acción—. ¡Ah!

—Moony no es el único que puede morder. Padfoot también sabe cómo hacerlo —dijo Sirius, recorriendo después con la punta de su lengua las pequeñas cavidades que sus dientes dejaron sobre la piel de Remus.

—En ese caso… —Remus inhaló hondo y después exhaló—. Padfoot debería llevarse un segundo bocado…

—Hecho.

Y sin más, Sirius volvió a morderlo, cuidándose bien de no desdibujar la línea que marcaba el placer del dolor, y que como bien había descubierto en las últimas semanas de exploración con Remus, podía ser casi traslúcida y fácil de confundir.

Plantando besos y lamidas a lo largo de los glúteos de Remus, Sirius depositó el ocasional mordisco aquí y allá sin por ello perder ritmo con sus manos, masajeando los músculos tensos de aquella área y propiciando con ello que fuera el propio Remus quien le incitara a continuar.

Sus intentos dieron frutos cuando Remus abrió las piernas, y de entre sus nalgas apareció aquella diminuta hendidura en la cual Sirius tenía puesto el ojo para aquella tarde.

—Moony…

—¿Mmm? —Respondió éste, el rostro hundido en una almohada y las manos tensas alrededor de puños de tela del edredón.

—No te asustes. Voy a probar algo nuevo, pero antes quería avisarte… —Dijo Sirius, partiendo del punto de conjunción entre sus muslos y glúteos y ascendiendo por la tersa piel haciendo escalas en cuanta cicatriz se topó en su camino e incluso un delicioso lunar que conmemoró con un beso.

Remus siguió aquel recorrido con ojos cerrados y la espalda ligeramente curvada, pues cada beso y lamida de Sirius le resultaba en extremo placentera, y si seguían por aquel camino no guardaba ninguna duda de que lo que fuera que estuviera por intentar también sería bueno.

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para el momento cumbre cuando Sirius alcanzó la partidura en sus glúteos, y con la nariz se hizo espacio primero rozando sus testículos tensos y después subiendo por su perineo hasta…

—¡AH! —Exclamó Remus cuando el primer soplo de aire sobre su abertura le hizo consciente de la posición vulnerable en la que se encontraba por voluntad propia.

Sirius malinterpretó su sorpresa. —Lo siento. ¿Me detengo, Moony?

Tragando saliva con dificultad, Remus alcanzó a levantar el rostro de la almohada y murmurar—: No, por Merlín, no lo hagas…

Sirius se humedeció los labios con la lengua, pues consciente del poder y confianza que Remus depositaba en él en esos instantes, se tomó su dulce tiempo antes de tomar un glúteo en cada mano, y con tentativo anhelo de hacerlo bien, besó a Remus directo en el pequeño círculo de músculos que éste tenía ahí. Por inercia, se contrajo bajo sus labios, y Sirius no hesitó en sacar la lengua y lamer con curiosidad alrededor.

—Delicioso —dijo para sí, y víctima de su manejo, Remus gimoteó contra la almohada.

En realidad, aquella no era una actividad del todo nueva para ellos. Al menos no para Moony y Padfoot, quienes en la primera luna llena que habían pasado juntos se habían examinado mutuamente tanteando el terreno y dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro hasta comprobar sus intenciones antes de bajar la guardia y permitir un contacto más cercano.

Fuera el instinto que les marcaba que sus acciones eran las correctas o que para sus narices el aroma del otro era una deleite intoxicante, el resultado había sido el mismo cuando Padfoot había aceptado la voluntad del lobo como mayor a la suya, y reconocido de éste su poderío como alfa de su recién formada manada se había limitado a bajar la cabeza en señal de sumisión y después había hecho a un lado su cola para permitirle una inspección exhaustiva de sus cuartos traseros y del aroma que ahí radicaba.

De haber sido humano, Sirius se habría sentido sumamente incómodo y abochornado por permitirle a Remus olisquearle el trasero así sin más, pero como Padfoot la costumbre le había resultado de lo más natural, lo mismo que el par de lametones con los que el lobo le había regalado en aquella área antes de permitirle una revisión similar que confirmó entre ambos quién era el líder de su grupo.

Y si alguien en ese momento le hubiera sugerido siquiera que a la vuelta de un año estaría haciendo lo mismo pero como Sirius y hacia Remus, éste se habría reído en su cara por lo ridículo que habría resultado aquella idea antes de percatarse de los sentimientos que albergaba por su ahora novio.

En cambio en ese momento…

Sirius no se cohibió, y posicionando su lengua desde el nacimiento de los testículos de Remus, le dio una larga lamida hasta culminar en el prominente hueso de su cóccix, en el proceso, haciéndose del más largo y sensual gemido que jamás hubiera escuchado de labios de éste.

—Oh, Sirius… —Gimió Remus a duras penas, volviendo a tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Sirius interpretó aquello como una señal de seguir, y durante los siguientes minutos se dedicó a lamer a Remus y a conseguir de éste la más dulce sucesión de gemidos, jadeos, y en algún punto, incluso palabrotas que manaron de sus labios una tras otra cuando el placer se volvió acuciante al utilizar él primero un dedo y después dos.

Porque la saliva sólo podía llevarlos hasta cierto punto de su camino, Sirius buscó a ciegas sobre la cama el pequeño vial de poción lubricante que había colocado ahí de antemano, y humedeciendo sus dedos con un poco de aquella sustancia transparente, se dedicó después a estirar a Remus con tres dedos que éste aceptó primero en su cuerpo con un resoplido y después con repetidos movimientos de su cadera, en donde Sirius empujaba y Remus lo encontraba a mitad del camino.

—Sirius, oh, Sirius… —Gimió Remus, el trasero en alto y de entre sus piernas colgando su erección a punto de reventar. Si Remus había creído que el placer de estar dentro de Sirius no tenía punto de comparación, se había equivocado y por mucho al tener los dedos de su novio en su interior y tocando dentro de sí un pequeño punto de placer que le hizo tener visión de túnel y la garganta seca a base de sonidos guturales e incontrolables que no podía dejar de emitir.

Llegados a esa encrucijada, tenían dos opciones ante sí: Detenerse, o proseguir, y Sirius así se lo dejó claro a Remus.

—Moony… Hey, Moony —dijo con voz gruesa y cargada de deseo mientras mantenía sus tres dedos dentro de Remus y con su mano libre le sujetaba la cadera y detenía su frenético vaivén.

—Mierda, no me hagas esto, Sirius —resopló Remus mirando por encima de su hombro y con la frente perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo. Su erección, que hasta entonces había sido la más placentera que recordara jamás, está transformándose en una fuente de dolor si no se corría en ese mismo segundo, y en su cerebro ofuscado, no podía entender la crueldad de su novio para detenerse justo entonces.

La respuesta fue clara para ambos, y haciendo absoluta gala de autocontrol al no ceder a la tentación de masturbarse mientras se aplicaba la poción lubricante, Sirius colocó la punta de su pene contra la abertura de Remus y empujó.

El propio Remus temió que los nervios y su cuerpo le traicionaran de improviso, pero con una mano de Sirius acariciándole la cadera con suavidad no fue necesario más que su cálido contacto para aspirar una amplia bocanada de aire, y sin más, recibirlo en su cuerpo.

Sirius se deslizó despacio pero firme en el interior de Remus hasta que su pelvis se encontró con el trasero de su novio, y al unísono compartieron un suspiro de alivio.

—Moony… —Murmuró Sirius con afecto, utilizando su otra mano para acariciarle la espalda baja—. Lo hemos conseguido…

—Habla por ti —dijo éste con un resoplido—. Esto todavía no se ha acabado.

Y en efecto, Remus se lo demostró al contraer los músculos de su interior y provocar en su novio una serie de gemidos bajo los cuales su mano le apretó con fuerza la cadera.

Por su parte, Sirius reaccionó con un quedo jadeo y venganza, que se manifestó al retirarse un poco y después volver a entrar. Remus gimió, y Sirius lo tomó como un permiso a continuar.

Perdiéndose en la intensidad del momento, Remus y Sirius encontraron juntos un ritmo adecuado para ambos en donde sus cuerpos se encontraban a mitad del camino y el placer se multiplicó hasta el punto de tornarse casi insoportable.

Sin capacidad para poder sostenerse sobre sus brazos, Remus apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada y mantuvo el trasero en alto recibiendo las embestidas de Sirius, quien tras corroborar que no estaba lastimando a su novio con lo frenético de su ritmo, le sujetó por las caderas con dos manos y procedió a establecer la cadencia bajo la cual aquel encuentro se dio.

Remus no tardó en gritar de placer, y fue necesario que Sirius le recordara que había más alumnos en la torre de Gryffindor para que éste se cubriera la boca con el dorso de la mano y al final tuviera que recurrir al viejo truco de morderse un nudillo para resistir.

Porque las rodillas les estaban matando al cabo de varios minutos, Sirius sugirió cambiar de posiciones, y Remus accedió de buena manera al rodar sobre su espalda y recibir a su novio en brazos cuando éste se posicionó entre sus piernas, y deslizándose en su interior con facilidad le proporcionó el mismo placer que apenas unos segundos atrás le había hecho temer por su cordura.

Rodeando su pelvis con ambas piernas, Remus recibió las primeras embestidas de Sirius con aullidos de placer que le obligaron de nueva cuenta a esconder el rostro en el hombro de éste y a morder.

—No importa, Moony —jadeó Sirius, el rostro sudoroso y con mechones de su largo cabello pegándosele en la frente y el cuello—. Hazlo y no te cohíbas.

Con permiso de ser él mismo, Remus arqueó la espalda al recibir una acometida que conectó con aquel pequeño punto de placer en su interior, y sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Sirius dejando tras de sí la mano de sus uñas sobre su piel.

Sirius gimió tras aquel contacto, y Remus no resistió la tentación de alzar el rostro y conectar sus bocas en un beso desesperado en donde colindaron sus dientes un par de veces pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles en realidad.

Ya habían cruzado cualquier línea de retorno, y juntos se aproximaban al orgasmo, listos para perderse en el placer físico que sus cuerpos les proveían.

Con su erección rozando el vientre bajo de Sirius cada vez que éste ondulaba sus caderas y le premiaba con una justa embestida de gozo, Remus no tardó en sentir las inminentes señales que marcaban el camino sin vuelta que conducía al más puro y crudo orgasmo que hubiera experimentado jamás. Al tiempo que sus músculos se tensaban igual que antes de cada transformación de luna llena, Remus tuvo un momento de lucidez al comparar ambos momentos y colocarlos en extremos opuestos de la misma escala, pues al convertirse en hombre lobo aquellas contracciones eran sinónimo de dolor y agonía, en tanto que en ese mismo instante su cuerpo apenas podía contener el placer que recorría cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y amenazaba con alcanzar un punto álgido en el que el clímax estaba a su disposición lo mismo que la abrupta pérdida de consciencia.

A desconocimiento de los pensamientos que en esos momentos cruzaban como bólidos e inconexos en la mente de su novio, Sirius se valió de un corto pero significativo gesto en donde tras una sonrisa, se lamió la punta del dedo pulgar y después buscó entre sus cuerpos el pene de Remus. Bastó sujetarlo en la palma de su mano y utilizar su dedo sobre el glande en un movimiento circular para que Remus se corriera, y la intensidad del momento se manifestó tanto en la fuerza como tenaza que ejerció con sus piernas alrededor de Sirius y al largo y ronco gemido que inundó su habitación.

Un tanto preocupado de que el ruido atrajera a media torre de Gryffindor a su dormitorio preguntándose quién moría ahí dentro por efecto de un hechizo cruciatus, Sirius besó a Remus en la boca, e intensificó la velocidad que mantenía con su pelvis, que sumado a la contracción de Remus y al intenso placer que éste exudaba, Sirius no tardó en experimentar por su cuenta un orgasmo brutal que de primera mano se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago y la temporal pérdida de aire y visión.

—Sirius, Sirius… —Gimoteó Remus con sus últimas fuerzas, y éste le correspondió de igual manera.

—Re-… Remusss —siseó Sirius, con las fuerzas abandonándole igual que una botella de champagne perdiendo la espuma al ser descorchada, y sin más se desplomó encima de su novio, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de éste e incapaz de nada más.

Remus fue de la misma opinión, y la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba antes se esfumó como simple brizna de hierba a merced del viento. De las piernas que sujetaban a Sirius con desesperación, pronto cayó una al costado y luego otra con apenas un ‘thud’ contra el colchón que ya por ese día había soportado fuertes embates por parte de los dos. Y en el punto en donde sus cuerpos todavía permanecían conectados de manera íntima y tangible, pronto la erección de Sirius perdió terreno y salió del cuerpo de Remus en el más terrorífico y angustioso instante de desconexión que obligó a ambos a tratar de mantener la cercanía a como diera lugar.

Sus brazos no corrieron una suerte similar porque Remus se aferró a Sirius, y éste correspondió su necesidad de permanecer enlazados al sujetarlo con un brazo por debajo de su cuerpo y el otro por su nuca.

—Lo hicimos, Moony —dijo Sirius con voz cansada, y éste esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí —articuló Remus a pesar del cansancio que le estaba resultando cada vez más imposible de ignorar—, lo hicimos, Padfoot.

—Sólo para corroborar…

—Mmm —Remus sonrió muy a su pesar—, sí Sirius, fuiste increíble. El mejor, aunque no es como si tenga mucho de donde comparar.

—Oh —dijo éste con la boca cerca de las sienes de Remus—. En realidad quería preguntarte si estabas bien.

—¿Uh?

—No te lastimé ni nada de eso, ¿o sí?

—Soy yo el que debería de preguntar eso —masculló Remus al recorrer con sus dedos la espalda de Sirius y encontrar en el camino las líneas que sus uñas habían dejado sobre la piel de éste. Aunque intentó evitarlo, Sirius siseó por el dolor—. Lo siento tanto.

—No lo hagas. En el momento se sintió genial, y para eso están las pociones sanadoras.

—Aun así-…

—Déjalo estar, Remus. En verdad que no importa —dijo Sirius, estrechando el abrazo que tenía sobre su novio y moviendo el rostro hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en un corto beso—. Quiero conservar este momento como una memoria perfecta, y eso incluye más besos…

—Y caricias…

—¿Qué tal una repetición?

—No dirás lo mismo en la mañana cuando te cueste dar paso o siquiera sentarte.

—Cierto, puede que tengas razón, pero —dijo Remus con una media sonrisa sardónica—, para eso existen las pociones sanadoras, ¿o no?

—Buen punto, Moony.

Dispuestos al menos a besuquearse un rato y quizá después complementar sus horas juntos en el dormitorio con una corta siesta antes de tener que volver a tomar sus apuntes de Historia de la magia y en verdad estudiar, Remus y Sirius se llevaron un susto de muerte cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, y un extasiado y muy despeinado James Potter entró haciendo eses y se desplomó de cara sobre su cama.

Remus y Sirius compartieron una mirada de inquietud, pues el que su amigo hubiera obviado su presencia (así como su desnudez) en el dormitorio era una señal inequívoca de que algo no andaba del todo bien.

—¡Ahhh! —Gritó James de improviso contra el cubrecama, pero más que un alarido de horror, daba la impresión de ser uno de felicidad contenida.

Así que igual y podía ser todo lo opuesto a terribles noticias.

—¿Prongs? —Le llamó Sirius con desparpajo—. ¿Te importa? Moony y yo estábamos teniendo un momento íntimo hasta que nos interrumpiste.

—¿Sí? Lo siento, no me di cuenta, no volverá a pasar —dijo James tras darse media vuelta y quedar recostado de espaldas y con ambos brazos cayendo laxos a los costados de la cama. De no ser porque sus pupilas no estaban dilatadas, tanto Remus como Sirius habrían supuesto que su amigo estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo de confusión o al menos uno de olvido, pues horas atrás cuando lo habían visto por última vez su semblante era de preocupación por tener que asegurarse las paces con Lily y de paso convencerla de acudir con él a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana, pero ahora en cambio…

—¿Ocurrió algo bueno? —Preguntó Remus, quien tenía grandes sospechas de qué podía tratarse. En el mundo, sólo dos razones poderosas podían darle a James una sonrisa bobalicona de ese calibre: El Quidditch, y Lily Evans. Y ya que se había jugado el último partido tres semanas antes (con Hufflepuff despuntando en el puntaje y llevándose la copa a su casa) y todavía no empezaba la liga de verano con los equipos europeos, era de suponerse que su repentino cambio de actitud obedecía a lo segundo.

—No lo animes a quedarse, Moony —dijo Sirius por lo bajo, pues todavía sobre Remus y con sus cuerpos unidos y desnudos debajo de las mantas, guardaba esperanza de una repetición, incluso si sólo incluía refregarse el uno con el otro hasta alcanzar el orgasmo.

—No se preocupen por mí —habló James con una extraña voz cantarina que revelaba hasta qué grado se encontraba caminando en nubes—. Ustedes continúen, yo me quedaré aquí… pensando… procesando todo lo que ha ocurrido.

—Ni hablar —desdeñó Sirius la propuesta—. No se me pondría dura contigo a un lado.

—Claro —masculló Remus por lo bajo, porque en realidad durante el último mes se habían escabullido temprano en la mañana a la cama del otro para tener intimidad tras la protección de sus cortinas de dosel y un hechizo silenciador, por lo que las palabras de antes de Sirius eran prueba irrefutable de su descaro.

Ya que James no daba muestras de salir de su estupor y al fin y al cabo todavía se sentían un tanto agotados por sus actividades previas, Remus y Sirius se separaron con un último beso y desde lados opuestos de la cama procedieron a limpiarse con un hechizo simple y a vestirse de vuelta.

—Vale —se sentó Sirius en la cama de James—, escúpelo de una buena vez, Prongs.

—¿Uh? —Inquirió éste con una sonrisa perezosa en labios, que tras una breve inspección se delataron como enrojecidos y un tanto turgentes. Igual que si hubiera estado besando a alguien…

—Deduzco que conseguiste que Lily te perdonara y aceptara salir contigo este sábado a Hogsmeade, ¿sí? —Adivinó Remus de que se trataba, ocupando un sitio en la cama de James pero a sus pies.

—Sí y no —respondió éste, un tanto cantarino y provocando en Sirius una expresión de asco absoluto.

—Ew, llevemos a este idiota con Madame Pomfrey antes de que sea contagioso, eh, Moony. —Haciendo gala de su mejor papel de enfermera, Sirius le colocó a James la mano en la frente al tiempo que hacía lo mismo consigo y examinaba la temperatura entre los dos—. Ok, no es viruela de dragón, pero…

—No exageres, Padfoot —dijo Remus, quien guardaba sospechas de qué podía tratarse—. Así que, James… ¿Tú y Lily hicieron las paces?

—Ajá.

—¿Pero no aceptó ir contigo a Hogsmeade?

—Bueno… —Dijo éste con la sonrisa en su rostro ensanchándose más—. Lo primero que hizo cuando la convencí de hablar y darme una oportunidad para disculparme como era debido, fue aclararme que si tenía pensado invitarla a otra cita más en donde nos tomaríamos de la mano, nos besaríamos, pero continuaríamos actuando como amigos con derechos especiales…

—Buena esa —interrumpió Sirius con una carcajada.

—… entonces podía irme a…

—Ya podemos imaginarnos a dónde —intervino Remus esta vez, frunciendo un poco el ceño porque no podía imaginarse cómo podían haber pasado de eso a tener a James en estado semicatatónico de felicidad—. ¿Y después qué pasó?

—Pues… le dije algo sobre las líneas de “Evans, francamente no sé qué esperas de mí. Si no vamos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, ¿cómo es que podré confesar que me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia?”, o algo así…

—¿Y? —Corearon Remus y Sirius, ambos preparados para el obvio desenlace.

—Mmm… Lily puede ser un poco…

—Intempestiva.

—Impulsiva.

—Inexplicable.

—¿I…? No sé me ocurren más adjetivos con i.

—Sorprendente —rompió James la racha y suspiró—. Me miró por un par de segundos como si una segunda cabeza me estuviera creciendo al lado y… Me besó. Pero después se separó de mí con tal brusquedad que pensé “oh, lo he vuelto a echar a perder, ¿es mi aliento?, ¿sigue molesta por el comentario de sus pechos?, ¿ahora qué hice?”, y me preguntó algo sobre las líneas de ir en serio con mi declaración de noviazgo. ¡Y por supuesto que sí! Le hablé de la mesa que había reservado con Madame Puddifoot y el enano que había contratado para que se vistiera de cupido y nos lanzara chocolates con un arco y una flecha de goma, pero…

—Oh, James —se rió Remus, un tanto abochornado por lo que Lily habría de haber pasado si no le pusiera un alto de antemano.

—Como sea —siguió James con su historia—, Lily escuchó en silencio con esa mirada suya que pronostica problemas e interminables horas de detención… Y justo cuando creí que me iba a hechizar por atreverme siquiera a considerar que ella y yo podíamos ir en una cita romántica y de ese calibre… —La pausa y expectación por saber el final de aquella historia hizo que tanto Remus como Sirius se inclinaran sobre James para escucharlo mejor—. Lily me dijo: “Hazlo entonces. Pídeme ser tu novia.”

—¿Y lo hiciste? —Preguntó Sirius, que tras un vistazo al rostro de James cambió su entonación—. Lo hiciste.

—Lo hice —confirmó James.

—Y más vale que termine con un final feliz o… —Agregó Remus, que conociendo a James, éste podía haber recibido una negativa pero mantenerse optimista porque todavía veía ante sí un 1% de esperanza.

—Oh, no hay problema con eso, Moony —dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco—. James aquí presente es prueba de que Lily ha dado por fin su brazo a torcer y es su chica.

—Y yo su chico —murmuró James, ganándose por cortesía de sus compañeros dos golpes de almohada en el rostro por exceso de cursilería.

Justo entonces regresó Peter de dondequiera que hubiera permanecido las últimas horas, y tras ponerse al corriente de las novedades (de James, sí, pero también de Remus y Sirius cuando éste último declaró muy ufano y para horror de su novio que habían perdido otra virginidad más juntos) se sumó a la pequeña celebración que entre cuatro, cimentó un tanto más su amistad y su vínculo de hermandad por elección.

Que con risas, charla animada, y una botella de firewhisky que se pasaron de mano en mano durante el resto de la velada, les acarreó una semana de detención cuando McGonagall en persona subió a poner fin a aquel barullo, pero que en opinión colectiva de ellos cuatro bien había valido la pena.

Y arrepentimientos fuera, fue el mejor cierre no-oficial para su sexto año en Hogwarts.

/*/*/*/*


	15. 15.- O de Óbito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quise ser muy formal con el asunto del tío Alphard, y de algún modo se convirtió en un momento un poquitín humorístico y con crack. Pero hey, ¿qué mejor pretexto que ver propiedades para que Sirius y Remus pasen parte del verano juntos?

**15.- O de Óbito.**

Aquel último verano como alumnos de Hogwarts tuvo su comienzo en la estación de King’s Cross, y estuvo marcado por una amplia variedad de cambios para los que nueve meses atrás no se habrían imaginado siquiera tener que estar preparados.

Apenas bajar del tren, Sirius corrió con Remus sujeto de la mano hacia los señores Potter, quienes ya esperaban por ellos con amplias sonrisas y listos para recibir no un hijo, sino dos en su casa.

—¿Y James, querido? —Preguntó Euphemia Potter a Sirius mientras se separaba de él y examinaba los cambios ocurridos en su fisonomía a lo largo de todos esos meses que habían permanecido separados.

—Sigue con Lily —respondió Remus.

—Probablemente jugando Quidditch con sus bocas y fingiendo que las úvulas son las snitches —dijo Sirius, y Remus le propinó un empujón, no tanto porque fuera mentira, sino porque los padres de James estaban ahí, y James había mencionado desde temprano querer presentar a Lily con sus progenitores y de paso hacer de aquello un evento especial.

Lo que por cierto lo llevaba a reconsiderar su postura actual, con sus dedos fuertemente estrechados entre los de Sirius mientras éste les contaba a los padres de James las últimas novedades de su año escolar.

—… así que perdimos la copa de Quidditch por miserables treinta puntos, pero al menos ganamos la copa de la casa y por bastante. Ni siquiera McGonagall podía creerlo, no después de todas las horas que pasamos en detención este año. Ah sí, y ahora Remus y yo estamos juntos.

—Eso salta a la vista —dijo Fleamont Potter con un cierto brillo en los ojos que revelaba su conocimiento del tema, pero también su carácter bromista al querer hacer pasar por apuros a Sirius.

—Ya, es que cuando digo juntos, es… pues juntos —enfatizó Sirius, que para mejor demostración se giró hacia Remus y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Espero eso no sea un problema con ustedes.

—¿Y por qué habría de serlo, querido? Ahora además de dos hijos, también tendremos un tercero en la familia. ¿O debería de contar a Remus como un yerno?

—Oh, ahí viene James, y ella es Lily —dijo Remus cuando visualizó las inconfundibles cabelleras de ambos resaltando por encima de la multitud que se congregaba todavía en la estación, y en efecto, tomados de la mano y con los rostros arrebolados, ambos adolescentes pronto se sumaron al grupo.

Pasadas las presentaciones, Euphemia Potter comentó en voz alta que el cabello de Lily era exquisito, y juntas se distrajeron en charla femenina que versó en su mayor parte de James y sus fotografías de bebé, mientras el propio James intercambiaba con Fleamont ciertas recomendaciones referentes a su nuevo status de hombre responsable y con una novia a su cargo.

—Si quieres puedo darte La Charla, Prongs —se burló Sirius en un momento dado, y James le dio un golpe en el brazo—. De hecho, Remus también podría ayudarte. Él es quien tiene alma y espíritu de maestro, pero te advierto que sus enseñanzas se limitarán a ser teóricas, y le dejaremos la parte práctica a Evans, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Basta, Padfoot! —Lo hizo callar James poniéndole la mano en la cabeza y despeinando su perfecto look, lo que sólo propició entre ambos una corta lucha igual que si ni un día hubiera transcurrido desde su primer año en Hogwarts y todavía siguieran siendo un par de críos revoltosos.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, y aliándose con Lily por la inmadurez todavía a flor de piel de sus novios, compartió con ella un corto lamento por su incapacidad para controlarse.

—Ya tendrán oportunidad para madurar —dijo Fleamont con una sonrisa, dado que el sueño de su vida había sido contar con una familia numerosa y el destino había querido darle sólo un hijo durante la edad madura, o dos de la manera más inesperada si es que contaba a Sirius, y lo hacía, tanto él como su esposa—. Sólo es necesario darles tiempo.

—Y fertilizante —murmuró Lily para sí, pero su broma fue escuchada y bien recibida entre los presentes con una buena carcajada en conjunto que puso fin a la ficticia pelea entre James y Sirius.

Haciendo levitar su equipaje, el grupo se despidió de los señores Pettigrew y también de Peter, y enfilaron con dirección al Londres muggle en donde tenían planeado dirigirse al Diagon Alley con intenciones de beber una última cerveza de mantequilla antes de despedirse oficialmente para dar comienzo a las vacaciones de verano.

Con los padres de James encabezando la marcha, seguidos de las dos parejas que les acompañaban, Sirius fue quien procuró buscarse para él y para Remus el caminar unos cuantos pasos más atrás de los demás, y tirando de la mano de la camiseta que éste vestía, atrajo su atención.

—Moony, uhm… Sé que no lo hablamos a detalle con todo esto pensar primero de los exámenes finales y demás, pero…

—¿Sí, Padfoot? —Le instó éste a continuar en vista de que el silencio se extendía sin llegar a su fin—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Pensaba… Uhm…

«Oh, Sirius Black sin su habitual lengua de serpiente; extrañas cosas se han visto», pensó Remus, pero se guardó bien de comentarlo en voz alta porque incluso si su intención era recalcar la habilidad que tenía éste para valerse de su labia y carisma para conquistar, Sirius en cambio sólo tomaría en consideración el símil con aquello de lo que tanto había renegado por herencia familiar, y lo mejor era evitarse malentendidos a horas de separarse por quién sabría cuánto tiempo.

Con aquel repentino recordatorio de vuelta en su mente, Remus tuvo un lapso de profunda tristeza al tener que prescindir de la presencia constante de su novio a una distancia que en los últimos meses no había sido mayor a estirar su brazo y tocarlo, pero que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una grieta que se ensancharía sin remedio mientras duraran sus vacaciones.

Sirius pareció percatarse del repentino cambio de humor en Remus, y pasando de las reglas de etiqueta que les habían hecho soltarse de las manos mientras se dirigían a su destino, le echó el brazo al hombro y le besó en la mejilla sin tanto pensarlo.

—Sólo quería decirte que me gustaría pasar cada minuto disponible del verano contigo, y ya sea que quieras visitarme en casa de los señores Potter o que tus padres accedan darme alojamiento por el tiempo que ellos consideren adecuado…

—Tendría que, uhm, consultarlo con ellos.

—Ah, ya. ¿Y es que no les has dicho todavía de…?

—Estoy esperando el momento oportuno —dijo Remus, que se mordisqueó el labio inferior al percatarse de lo mal que sonaba aquello—. Es decir, prefería hacerlo cara a cara en lugar de enviarles una lechuza con las últimas novedades.

«Sí, porque escribir “Mamá, papá, probablemente sea gay y estoy en una relación con mi mejor amigo Sirius Black” no es lo ideal», pensó Remus con acritud, quien tenía claro que el apoyo de sus padres era incondicional por ser él su único hijo y estar predestinado a una vida difícil, pero de ahí a por cuenta propia sumarse más inconvenientes… Eso y que en realidad no tuviera claro cuál era la opinión de sus progenitores en cuanto a relaciones del mismo sexo, sobre todo hablando de su propio hijo, hacían que Remus sintiera una enorme tensión en los hombros y un inquietante miedo en la base del estómago.

—Entiendo.

—No es cierto, pero… —Remus suspiró, y Sirius ralentizó todavía más sus pasos, de tal modo que al cruzar en una calle el grupo se desbandó por causa del semáforo, quedando los señores Potter, James y Lily adelante, y ellos dos atrás.

—Adelántense, en un minuto los alcanzamos —gritó Sirius a través del tráfico, y adivinando de qué se trataba, fue James el que instó a sus padres y novia a seguir instrucciones.

Con relativa privacidad a su disposición y deseos de aclarar cualquier malentendido que pudiera empañar su despedida, Remus se giró hacia Sirius y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Debes de saber que no me avergüenzo de mí por ser quien soy, ni de ti por lo que eres, ni mucho menos de nosotros como pareja. Pero mis padres… Ellos no son del tipo de personas que podrías considerar… No son…

—Moony —intentó Sirius tocarle la mejilla, pero Remus denegó con la cabeza.

—Hablo en serio. Sé que mis padres me aman incondicionalmente. A pesar de no tener clara su reacción en este asunto, tener inclinaciones homosexuales y un novio no es peor que ser mordido por un hombre lobo de pequeño. Es sólo que les costará tiempo hacerse a la idea. Especialmente a mamá porque ella… quería ser abuela. Y aunque papá ya le había prevenido que con mi enfermedad no sería lo más prudente por los riesgos que entraña una transmisión hereditaria aunque fuera parcial…

—Tal vez vea lo gracioso de este asunto, que como hombres ninguno puede embarazarse, pero sí adoptar —dijo Sirius buscando bromear, pero los labios de Remus sólo se curvaron en una tenue mueca y volvieron a su posición original—. Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

—¿Y por qué no? Sigue siendo la mejor opción de mamá si es que ella algún día quiere ser abuela. Aunque en realidad dudo que cualquier funcionario acepte entregarle un niño al exheredero repudiado de la casa antiquísima y siempre pura casa Black…

—Por no hablar de su muy fiero y siempre agresivo novio que de paso es un hombre lobo.

El chiste, aunque cruel para terceros por tocar puntos sensibles en extremo, resultó tener los toques justos de verdad, conmiseración y a la vez resignación de sus circunstancias, por lo que compartieron una carcajada seca, y dejaron de lado los problemas que les aquejaban para concentrarse en el presente, donde todavía tenían un par de horas antes de tener que despedirse por tiempo indefinido.

Que por todo lo que les era significativo, harían contar cada segundo del tiempo que les quedaba a su disposición.

Luego de una comida en grupo en donde los señores Potter insistieron en preguntarles a las dos felices parejas su respectiva historia de amor, agasajarlos con una deliciosa comida caliente en el Caldero chorreante y celebrar su unión con una botella de firewhisky, tanto Remus como Lily declararon estar en extremo satisfechos con la velada, pero también que era hora de regresar a sus respectivos hogares, y tras una corta pero significativa despedida (habían hecho de antemano planes para reunirse sin falta en esas vacaciones), se prepararon para aparecerse en sus respectivos pueblos.

—Sería más fácil si en casa accedieran conectar la red floo, pero… —Suspiró Lily, que en el pasado ya le había hablado a Remus del odio recalcitrante que despertaba en su hermana todo lo relacionado a la magia, y que sus padres, con afán de evitar gritos innecesarios, habían accedido a concederle.

—Mi caso es similar, aunque por razones de seguridad —dijo Remus, que no necesitó de una explicación mayor; bastaba con saber que él era un hombre lobo para que hasta la más extraña de sus motivaciones fuera prudente y necesaria si él mencionaba que así lo era.

Tras un último adiós (y Remus habría de jurar que los ojos grises de Sirius centellearon acuosos, aunque igual podía ser que los suyos en igual estado lo traicionaran) Lily y él se aparecieron fuera del Diagon Alley, y ya por separado, llegaron a sus respectivos lugares de destino.

«Hogar, dulce hogar», pensó Remus al reconocer la colina empinada donde residía su hogar, así como el huerto de vegetales de su madre, el taller de su padre, y la columna de humo que salía desde la cocina y que presagiaba una cena caliente.

Era y no era a la vez el sitio que representaba para Remus sus años de infancia, que englobaba lo bueno y lo malo, y a la vez, su refugio y también su cárcel ahora que prefería la compañía de sus amigos (y de Sirius en particular) y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Ya qué —masculló para sí, adentrándose en la propiedad y cruzando sin problemas gracias a los hechizos de protección que la recubrían y lo reconocían como uno más de los propietarios—. He vuelto, mamá y papá, y tengo noticias para ustedes…

Y el resto de su escalada consistió en ensayar las palabras que les diría a continuación.

Contrario a lo que se pudiera esperar de alguien que por su aspecto enfermizo la mayor parte del mes y su afición a los suéteres grandes y mullidos, así como a leer junto al fuego, y en general, no dar la impresión de meterse por voluntad propia en conflictos que no le competían, Remus no era del tipo de persona que escaqueaba en asuntos serios o que requerían de su pronta atención.

Tampoco era como Sirius, que embestía seguido antes de elaborar un plan y en calor del momento, pero mucho menos caía en el espectro contrario para ser como Peter, quien incluso en el desayuno tenía dificultades para tomar las decisiones más simples. Él, igual que James, aunque James podía asemejarse un tanto más a Sirius, eran del tipo que se tomaba unos minutos para reflexionar, y después actuaba acorde a las resoluciones que había tomado a consciencia.

Y en vista de que no había ningún momento como el presente, y no veía sentido en patear la lata antes un par de veces si su cometido era anotar en la portería del equipo contrario («Diablos, Prongs», pensó Remus con acritud, «después de todo tu afición al Quidditch sí es contagiosa…»), Remus bajó a la cocina luego de haber subido su equipaje y cambiado de ropa y llamó la atención de ambos progenitores.

—Mamá, papá…

Desde el fogón, Hope Lupin volteó el rostro aunque continuó revolviendo el contenido del enorme caldero que por los aromas que de éste emanaban esa noche cenarían sopa; y desde el rudimentario fregadero en donde lavaba las verduras para una ensalada con qué acompañar su comida, Lyall Lupin cerró la llave y se giró del todo para escucharlo.

Remus tuvo un fugaz instante de duda, que acezado por el instinto de autoprotección y deseo de conservación, por poco le hizo dar marcha atrás. Pero no era lo justo, no para ellos que lo habían apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, así como tampoco para Sirius, quien no había sido para él más que un novio excelente, y a quien se le debía si acaso por la amistad única que los unía.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó Remus, un tanto apurado por no alargar la palabrería innecesaria, pero no tanto como para restarle valor a sus palabras.

—¿Es algo relacionado a la escuela, con tu… condición? —Preguntó Lyall, recibiendo de su esposa una toalla y secándose las manos. Él y Hope se sentaron a la mesa frente a Remus, y a éste no le quedó otra opción más que ocupar su lugar ante ellos.

—Sí y no. Uhm… —Remus aspiró hondo, y optó por la política de honestidad que era su mejor carta —. Con respecto a eso…

Sin entrar en grandes detalles, explicó que sus tres mejores amigos en el mundo sabían que él era un hombre lobo, “desde muchos años atrás”, se apresuró a tranquilizar a sus padres, y que no había peligro de que nadie más estuviera al tanto.

—Excepto… —Y procedió a contar que durante el último curso una chica se había unido a su grupo y había descifrado por sí misma su condición, y que al igual que el resto de sus amigos, había hecho un juramento absoluto de mantener con él su secreto.

—Remus… Es demasiado peligroso… —Empezó su padre un discurso que seguido terminaba en sugerencias de abandonar su educación en Hogwarts y al que Remus se negó en rotundo.

—Hay más —dijo con la voz firme, incluso si por debajo de la mesa se estrujaba los dedos con fuerza—. Sirius.

—¿El chico Black? —Corroboró Hope.

«Oh, Sirius; si la escucharas llamarte así…», pensó Remus con sorna antes de recomponerse y asentir.

—Sirius y yo… —Remus se humedeció los labios, y la larga pausa que procedió fue suficiente para que ambos padres captaran el significado.

En tanto que Lyall encajó la mandíbula en su sitio, a Hope le acometió un fuerte rubor en las mejillas y cuello.

Remus aguardó varios segundo al típico inicio de incredulidad con el que seguro exigirían se les aclarara aquel asunto (“Ciertamente no estarás insinuando, hijo, lo que creo que insinúas…”); contó hasta diez con la vista clavada en la desgastada mesa de madera que adornaba su cocina, pero el silencio continuó extendiéndose sobre ellos como gas paralizante sin que ninguno se atreviera a decir nada.

Al final, fue Hope quien se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

—¿Y es… formal? Es decir, ¿sus intenciones contigo son serias o es algo pasajero? —A Remus el corazón se le encogió en el pecho por efecto de una mano invisible que le estrujó el órgano, pero las siguientes palabras de su madre lo liberaron de vuelta—. Pregunto por si querrá pasarse a cenar con nosotros un par de días a la semana o quizá… —Hope miró de reojo a su marido, que continuaba pétreo como estatua—. Quizá hasta podríamos invitarlo a hospedarse unos días con nosotros. Siempre y cuando esté de acuerdo en la modestia de nuestro hogar.

—Es lo que menos le importaría, mamá. De verdad, Sirius no es así —dijo Remus, que a sabiendas del desprecio que la vida lujosa y de aparador que había vivido en Grimmauld Place, Sirius prefería dormir bajo un puente que volver a esos excesos de la aristocracia—. Y sí, vamos en serio, muy en serio.

—Bueno, en ese caso… —Pero lo que estuviera Hope por decir a continuación pasó a segundo plano cuando la sopa comenzó a hervir por encima del borde de la olla y fue necesario que ella acudiera veloz a controlar el fuego.

Atrás quedaron Remus y Lyall, éste último todavía en profunda reflexión.

—Papá… —Intentó Remus sacarlo de su mutismo—. Di algo, lo que sea.

Lyall cerró los ojos, y suspiró antes de volver a abrirlos. —¿Qué queda por decir, hijo? Es tu decisión, y ya eres adulto, por lo que nada de lo que yo diga o haga tendrá ningún efecto en ti.

Hundido bajo el peso de aquellas palabras, Remus rememoró el viejo sentimiento de ser pequeño, y estar sufriendo un regaño ejemplar por sus padres. Debido a su licantropía a una infancia solitaria, habían sido contadas las ocasiones en que sus padres se molestaran con él. En general, Remus era un buen niño, y convaleciente la mayor parte del ciclo lunar, y salvo una vez en que había entrado al estudio de su padre sin permiso y arruinado unos documentos al golpear un tintero, o aquella otra ocasión en que había inspeccionado las alacenas hasta crea un estropicio, todo por estar absorto en la búsqueda de chocolate que su nariz olía pero su madre se había empecinado en negar que tuvieran en existencia, Remus había demostrado un comportamiento ejemplar.

Pero al parecer, a opinión a Lyall, la noticia que Remus acababa de soltar entre ellos había requerido retomar la actitud de ‘estamos-muy-desilusionados-de-ti’ que de inmediato lo hizo sentir insignificante e indigno de su cariño, si es que después de su repentina salida del clóset y anuncio de noviazgo con Sirius quedaba algo.

—Yo no… —Dijo Lyall de pronto—. No estoy decepcionado de ti ni nada por el estilo, si es lo que piensas… Tu madre ya me había comentado en el pasado que… Ella intuía en ti ciertas tendencias… Ciertos gustos y aficiones… Y que bastaba con verte interactuar con el chico Black para-…

—Su nombre es Sirius —interrumpió Remus en una conducta que no era la suya, que no pertenecía al siempre dócil y educado Remus Lupin que sus padres habían criado de tiempo completo hasta los once años. Por un instante Remus temió incluso que esa intervención suya fuera un clavo más al ataúd de su relación filial con sus padres pues estos corroborarían que había cambiado y no para bien, pero Lyall no dio muestras de que fuera así.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Pobre chico, huyendo de una familia así y nosotros… En fin —dijo tras varias murmuraciones, y a tiempo para que Hope hubiera controlado el hervor de la olla y estuviera de vuelta, esta vez posando las manos en los hombros de su marido y poniendo una pausa a la conversación más incómoda que estos hubieran tenido desde que en un verano en que Remus volvió del colegio Lyall le dio La Charla, o la versión de La Charla que en su momento había considerado adecuada y ahora estaba obsoleta dadas las presentes circunstancias particulares de su homosexualidad.

—Tendremos que sentarnos a hablar todos como es debido y actuando como familia —dijo Hope con una voz alegre que no tenía nada de artificioso—, pero primera la cena, o se enfriará.

Remus ayudó a poner la vajilla y los cubiertos, en tanto que su padre terminó los preparativos de la ensalada y su madre sacó del modesto refrigerador con el que contaban en casa una pequeña tarta de crema y limón que llevaba escrito su nombre.

—Pensábamos celebrar tu cumpleaños y todas esas fechas que quedaron fuera mientras estabas en el colegio… —Explicó Hope, y Remus apretó los labios y asintió una vez, un tanto culpable por haber arruinado aquella velada familiar con su intempestiva salida del armario.

Sentándose de vuelta a la mesa, los tres consiguieron comer en silencio por espacio de cinco minutos antes de que Lyall hablara.

—Deberías invitar al ch-… A Sirius a comer con nosotros en esta semana. Tu madre puede preparar una pierna de cordero, y…

—Mi mejor tarta de naranja, justo ahora que es temporada, ¿a que sí, querido? —Suplió ella con una media sonrisa trémula—. ¿Crees que a Sirius le gustaría una rebanada?

—Seguro —murmuró Remus—, le gusta lo dulce casi tanto como a mí.

—Entonces no se diga más. Confirma el día con él y que venga a la casa. Me gustaría, uhm, conocerlo mejor y que hablemos —dijo Lyall con afabilidad, aunque a Remus en realidad le sonó como a algún tipo de sentencia, y bajo ese acuerdo, su cena continuó con normalidad.

O tanta normalidad como pudiera haber en sus circunstancias…

Para gran alivio de Remus, que le había escrito a Sirius una larga carta explicándole paso a paso la charla ocurrida entre él y sus padres, así como detalles de la velada a la que se le invitaba, aderezada con sus propios temores y además una larga lista de peticiones acerca de lo que debía y no debía hacer frente a sus progenitores para asegurarse su aprobación, su novio accedió de buena gana a aceptar la invitación a pasar el día con ellos, y si todo salía bien, a quedarse a dormir una noche.

“Francamente, Moony, deberías de tener menos temor a mi habilidad de arruinar eventos y confiar más en mis talentos de carisma y encanto para ganarme a tus padres. Ya he estado ahí en otras ocasiones y nada ha resultado ser particularmente desastroso, así que ten más fe en mí (en nosotros) y espera por lo mejor.

Todo saldrá bien.

Un beso, S.”

Y abajo, un postdata que hizo sonreír a Remus:

“P.D. La señora Potter pregunta qué es apropiado para mí llevar a los anfitriones que tan graciosamente me ofrecen una estancia en su hogar. ¿Crees que una botella de firewhisky añejo sea prudente o me uno a la señora Potter en la cocina y horneo una bandeja de galletas con nuez?”

La entereza, así como el optimismo y confianza de aquel primer encuentro entre las cuatro partes involucradas saldría bien hizo a Remus sonreír mientras cogía de su escritorio un trozo de pergamino y le escribía a Sirius de vuelta aconsejándole prescindir de bebidas alcohólicas y mejor hacer esas galletas con canela debido a que su madre era alérgica a las nueces.

Tras enviar el mensaje de vuelta con el búho que pertenecía a los Potter y que con toda certeza Sirius había tomado prestado por el día, Remus se confió de las señales que marcaban aquel encuentro bajo una luz positiva, empezando con la disposición de Sirius de demostrar su mejor comportamiento, así como los mejores intentos de sus padres por mostrarse abiertos de mente y no juzgar nada de antemano.

Mala suerte en todo caso que una velada desastrosa en más de un sentido estaba a la vuelta de la esquina para todos los involucrados…

Los presagios de lo que se avecinaba comenzaron cuando Sirius llegó cinco minutos tarde de lo acordado por la red floo y tropezó al salir de la chimenea.

—Uhm, siento mucho el retraso —dijo apenas poner un pie en el piso de la sala, y en el proceso, dejó caer una montaña de cenizas que lo recubría—. Alguien en el departamento de transporte mágico olvidó mencionar que el servicio se iba a interrumpir justo a esta hora para mantenimiento, y acabé en… No estoy seguro —confesó con una leve tos de la que emanó más polvo.

—Lo importante es que estás aquí, sano y salvo —se apresuró Hope a darle la bienvenida, pero ella misma acabó tosiendo debido a la nube de cenizas que todavía flotaba alrededor de Sirius—. Remus, ¿por qué no ayudas a Sirius a limpiarse? Creo que sería conveniente si le enseñas dónde está la ducha y le prestas algo de ropa.

Los ojos de Lyall se abrieron grandes ante aquella proposición que facilitaba a su hijo y al novio de éste subir a la planta alta de la casa y gozar de una privacidad inusitada, pero su papel de perfecto anfitrión le impidió actuar en consecuencia y tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer.

—Lo siento mucho por las galletas, pero creo que todavía pueden comerse —le entregó Sirius de pasada a Hope el paquete que todavía llevaba envueltos entre sus manos y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Ven, Sirius —le indicó Remus a su novio el camino que éste ya conocía, y juntos subieron al segundo piso por unas estrechas escaleras que los obligaron a ir hombro con hombro.

—Esta no era la primera impresión que yo quería dar —se lamentó Sirius una vez que Remus lo guió al baño y le explicó el funcionamiento de las tuberías ahí dentro.

—No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que estás de cara a ellos, y en cualquier caso, saben casi todo de ti por mí, así que…

Sirius bufó. —Hablando de empezar con el pie izquierdo —dijo mientras se quitaba la capa y abajo aparecía en simples ropas muggle, apenas unos jeans y una camiseta con el logotipo de una banda que Remus ni por asomo reconoció.

—Yo-…

—Quédate. No es como si esto fuera diferente a las mañanas en Hogwarts —dijo Sirius, que no hesitó en desvestirse por completo y con naturalidad entrar al área de regadera y abrir la llave—. ¡Merlín!

—Olvidé mencionarlo, pero el agua sale de un pozo cercano y generalmente está fría —dijo Remus con una risotada.

La cabeza de Sirius apareció detrás de la cortinilla. —Una cosa es helada, y otra es un chapuzón en el lago en pleno enero… —Articuló con los dientes castañeándole de frío, pero con todo continuó con su ducha porque su inesperado paseo por las chimeneas de la red floo en verdad lo habían dejado como la chica de uno de esos cuentos muggle: La Polvocienta… O algo así.

—Traeré algo de ropa, espero no te importe compartir —se excusó Remus, y sabía que no sería el caso dado que tras seis años de conocerse, no era extraño entre ellos cogerse prendas con permiso o sin él cuando ya habían sobrepasado los días de colada y en sus armarios no había más calcetines limpios.

A su regreso con una muda completa de ropa, Sirius estaba cerrando la llave del agua, y a diferencia del aspecto sucio que tenía a su llegada, volvía a ser él mismo aunque en su versión más mojada.

—Oh, Moony —se alegró Sirius al verlo llegar con ropa—, mi salvador.

—Ten —le dio Remus una toalla, y en vista de que Sirius había fruncido los labios y esperaba por él, lo besó de lleno sin importarle que sus prendas se mojaran un poco.

Justo entonces apareció Hope en el pasillo, y dado que habían obviado el cerrar la puerta, los atrapó en una escena por demás íntima con Sirius semidesnudo, apenas cubierto con la toalla, y a su hijo besándole con pasión.

—Yo… ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! —Hope cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta—. No he visto nada, lo juro. La comida está lista, bajen cuando puedan.

—¡Mamá, espera, yo…! —Intentó Remus ir detrás de ella, pero para cuando llegó al dintel de la puerta Hope ya iba escaleras abajo, y a pesar de su madurez, iba brincando los escalones de dos en dos—. Mierda…

—Menos mal que ya tenía la toalla puesta —dijo Sirius, y Remus se giró para encararle.

—¿En serio? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

—¿Uh? —Con el cabello chorreándole por el cuello y marcando líneas de agua a través de su torso, Sirius era la viva imagen del pecado, y a Remus le costó lo suyo no abalanzarse sobre él y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

En su lugar, tragó saliva con dificultad y se forzó a parpadear. —Vístete al menos. Yo bajaré para arreglar este malentendido lo antes posible.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su novio, Remus bajó las escaleras con igual premura que su progenitora antes, y la encontró en la cocina y hablando en cuchicheos con su padre.

«Oh, esto no puede ser bueno, nada bueno…», pensó Remus mientras se acercaba con lentitud y listo para recibir cualquier reprimenda que cualquiera de sus padres decidiera que él merecía. Pero en su lugar…

—Bueno —carraspeó Lyall sin mirar a Remus a los ojos—, ¿está listo Sirius para bajar?

Remus hesitó. —Sólo un par de minutos más. Necesita vestirse antes.

—Muy bien, muy bien… En ese caso, ¿por qué no ayudas a tu madre a poner la mesa?

La vista de Remus se desvió hacia su progenitora, quien en todo caso también eludió sus ojos, y le hizo comprender que el asunto de antes no se iba a tocar como tema de conversación, incluso si en ese momento era el proverbial elefante blanco en la habitación del que nadie quería hablar.

«Así lo quieren, pues qué así sea», concluyó él, sacando de la alacena los platos y vasos que utilizarían, y después de un cajón los cubiertos necesarios para la pieza de cordero que en esos momentos se encontraba en el horno despidiendo aromas indescriptibles y que de pronto le hicieron salivar. Con todo y los tropiezos que habían tenido a partir de la llegada de Sirius, nada podía salir mal mientras tuvieran frente a sí el exquisito platillo que con toda certeza había preparado su madre, y que en compañía de papas encurtidas y una sencilla ensalada, compondrían el menú de esa tarde.

Por supuesto, no contaba con esa repentina racha de mala suerte que de pronto se había aposentado como nube de tormenta encima de la residencia Lupin, pues de pronto tres hechos catastróficos ocurrieron en sucesión.

El primero de ellos incluyó un fuerte estruendo en la chimenea, y la aparición de una familia completa de cinco magos (madre y padre, en compañía de tres niños pequeños), completamente recubiertos de cenizas y tizne, que al igual que ellos reconocieron en el acto el mal servicio de la red floo en esos momentos.

Lo segundo fue Sirius bajando las escaleras con prisa y la varita en alto, listo para la acción, y en su lugar tropezándose con un pliegue de la desgastada alfombra, lo que originó una estrepitosa caída en la que la parte final del barandal se desprendió de su sitio y salió volando para darle a Lyall justo en la cabeza.

Por último y en tercer lugar, justo cuando ninguno de los presentes lo esperaba, un enorme ganso blanco con el pico negro se estrelló contra la ventana de la sala, haciendo añicos el cristal y entrando a la casa con la violencia de una bala de cañón.

—¡Merlín! —Exclamó Lyall con sangre corriéndole por la mejilla, en tanto que Sirius apenas atinó a alzar el rostro y dar muestras de reconocimiento.

—¿Sir Quack?

El ganso hizo honor a su nombre con un graznido un tanto debilitado, y uno de los niños de la familia que estaba ahí por error preguntó si podían llevárselo para la cena de esa noche.

Remus sólo permaneció de pie ante aquel estropicio y examinando por partes todo lo que ocurría al mismo tiempo y determinando qué requería su atención inmediata.

Para bien que Hope reaccionó rápido al acercarse a Lyall y comprobar que la herida de su cabeza era apenas un rasguño, que ni siquiera requeriría de mayor curación que un poco de antiséptico y un espadrapo. Y ya que Sirius continuaba tirado en el piso y no daba muestras de poderse levantar por su cuenta, Remus optó por encargarse de él lo antes posible.

—Hey… —Se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó un mechón de cabello todavía húmedo de la frente—. Preguntaría si estás bien, pero tengo la impresión de que me darías una respuesta sarcástica.

—No me quites el placer de hacerlo, Moony —articuló éste con los dientes apretados—. Esta caída ha sido más un golpe a mi ego que a mi trasero, así que no se lo menciones a James, a Peter o… a quien sea en realidad, ¿vale, Moony?

—Juramento de merodeador —dijo éste, y con sumo cuidado ayudó a Sirius a sentarse en sus magulladas posaderas—. ¿Crees que puedas ponerte en pie?

—No estoy del todo seguro pero-…

—Disculpen… —Les interrumpió el padre de la familia que sin proponérselo había invadido la privacidad del hogar Lupin por culpa del mal servicio que estaba dando la red floo esa tarde—. No quisiéramos ser una molestia más de lo necesario, y estamos seguros de que ésta es una de esas situaciones familiares en donde preferirían tener la debida privacidad, así que si nos pudieran proveer de un poco de polvos floo para volver a nuestro destino, les estaríamos sumamente agradecidos.

«Bendita cortesía inglesa», pensó Remus, que a pesar de lo caótico del entorno, ningún mago británico se atrevería jamás a romper con las reglas de etiqueta si estaba en su poder.

Hope señaló un pequeño tarro encima de la chimenea. —Ahí lo tienen, tomen lo que necesiten, y disculpen que no les ofrezca al menos una taza de té.

—Muy amable de su parte, pero nos retiramos. No era nuestra intención interrumpir su… velada —dijo la madre del grupo, y siguiendo el ritual que era esperado para esos casos, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza que imitaron sus tres pequeños hijos, y por turnos fueron cogiendo un pellizco de polvos floo y lanzándolos a la chimenea antes de solicitar su siguiente domicilio.

De corazón les deseó Remus que esta vez llegaran a su destino sin mayores contratiempos, aunque guardaba serias dudas de que así fuera…

—No puedo decir que esto carece de un cierto toque cómico, ¿eh, querida? —Intentó bromear Lyall a pesar de sus heridas y las de Sirius, pero su racha calamitosa no había llegado todavía a su fin, y la prueba de ello fue el torpe ganso que había entrado como granada a su casa y ocasionado los mismos estropicios que una, que tras incorporarse en sus dos patas, se acercó renqueando hasta Sirius.

—¡Cuac, cuac, cuaaac! —Graznó el animal cada vez con mayor fuerza, y Remus se vio tentado de cubrirse las orejas con las manos para amortiguar el ruido.

Sirius en cambio extendió el brazo, y de debajo del ala derecha del animal extrajo una carta en papel de pergamino que delataba correspondencia mágica.

—Es del tío Alphard —dijo Sirius en voz baja, reconociendo la letra del remitente.

—Buenas noticias de su parte, esperemos —dijo Hope a su vez, que luego de los últimos intensos minutos estaba lista para tomarse un descanso.

Sirius no respondió, y con descuido rompió el sello con la marca de su tío y procedió a leer la correspondencia que éste le había enviado.

Por comentarios anteriores, Remus estaba al tanto de la excéntrica naturaleza del tío Alphard, con quien Sirius había hecho buenas migas luego de ser desheredado por los Black como hijo non grato, y al aceptarlo bajo su cuidado Alphard había corrido el mismo destino, que como explicó Sirius sin gran remordimiento “era ya algo que se veía venir, inevitable en cierto sentido, y mejor para todos”, y no había más qué decir.

Debido a que Alphard seguido estaba de viaje y sus aventuras lo llevaban a toda clase de sitios exóticos, Sirius no había aceptado su invitación de acompañarlo durante el verano y en su lugar alojarse con los Potter, pero su repentina misiva le dio la terrible impresión a Remus de que su novio estaba por emprender una expedición a la que él no estaba invitado.

Nada más alejado de la realidad…

—Oh, vaya… —Musitó Sirius con un tono que Remus sólo le había escuchado en contadas ocasiones, casi siempre refiriéndose a su hermano Regulus, por quien todavía sentía afecto a pesar de las rencillas familiares a las que estaban sujetos como miembros de la antiquísima familia Black.

—¿Alguna novedad digna de mención? —Aventuró Lyall con afán de sacar a Sirius de su estupor.

—Mi tío Alphard… —Sirius dobló la carta—. Él ha muerto.

—Diox santo —musitó Hope.

—Sirius… —Articuló Remus, tocándole el brazo—. Lo siento tanto.

—No, no, está bien… Es decir, el tío Alphard murió en uno de sus viajes y haciendo lo que tanto amaba, pero… —Sirius hundió el mentón—. Al parecer me ha dejado todo lo que le pertenecía como herencia, y…

Su repentino mutismo fue prueba de cuán duro le resultó digerir aquella noticia, y sin necesidad de que sus padres se lo indicaran, Remus ayudó a Sirius a ponerse en pie y a subir con él a su dormitorio para tener unos momentos de intimidad para sobrellevar el duelo.

Mientras subían los escalones, el aroma a quemado de pronto le resultó reconocible, y al mismo tiempo escuchó un nuevo alarido y el la voz de su madre elevarse con un grito de “¡El asado, lo había olvidado!” que fue el cierre con broche de oro para una reunión que se había augurado tensa y problemática, pero no como había resultado en realidad.

Y Remus no supo determinar cuál habría sido peor…

Arriba en su dormitorio, y esta vez tras puertas cerradas, Remus hizo que Sirius se sentara en su cama y se tomara unos minutos para procesar todo lo que había acabado de ocurrir. Y ya que él mismo había pasado por lo mismo (minus el fallecimiento del tío Alphard, a quien ni siquiera conocía más que por relatos de su novio), Remus se sentó al lado de Sirius y le tomó la mano.

—Siento mucho tu pérdida. ¿Cómo estás?

Sirius resopló. —Bien, supongo… Un tanto… ¿Cuál es la palabra?, ah sí, abrumado… Puede incluso que hasta un poco insensibilizado también.

—Es lo normal al recibir noticias de ese calibre. ¿Eran cercanos ustedes dos?

—Salvo por el hecho de haber sido eliminados del tapete familiar y después haber vivido juntos un par de semanas el verano pasado, no particularmente —dijo Sirius, rascándose la punta de la nariz con su mano libre—. Es decir, le estoy agradecido por haber ignorado el protocolo familiar y en verdad que ha sido más que generoso al dejarme todo lo que le pertenecía en su testamento, pero… De pronto he recordado cuando era pequeño y el tío Alphard regresaba de sus viajes. Madre lo hospedaba en casa porque era lo políticamente correcto por hacer, pero era obvio que entre ellos dos corría mala sangre. Y no te sorprendas, no es nada nuevo en la antiquísima familia Black —clarificó Sirius con amargura—, pero entre ellos dos el rencor era especial. La única vez que le pregunté al tío Alphard por qué madre lo detestaba tanto y era mutuo, él se encogió de hombros y dijo algo sobre las líneas de “somos demasiado diferentes, o quizá demasiado similares”, lo cual no me aclaró nada en su momento… Y pensé que tendría oportunidad después de volverle a hacer aquella pregunta, pero… Ya ves.

Remus apretó la mano de Sirius. —¿La carta decía cómo murió?

—Una enfermedad que, ¿cuál es el término muggle?, era herencia fenética por tanta endogamia entre miembros de nuestra misma familia. Vaya futuro de mierda que me espera…

—Genético —dijo Remus en un hilo de voz, y luego se aclaró—. Lo leí una vez en una revista muggle.

—Al parecer en San Mungo le advirtieron que no había cura mágica que le valiera y que lo mejor sería que se retirara a descansar para al menos hacer de sus últimos días algo no muy doloroso… Así que él puso en orden sus papeles, escribió su testamento, me hizo su único heredero, y me envió todas las instrucciones a seguir en su última carta… —Dijo Sirius con un dejo de amargura, todavía con el trozo de pergamino entre sus dedos y lleno de arrugas.

—¿Puedo leerla? —Pidió Remus, y Sirius se la entregó.

Remus no se demoró mucho en su lectura, puesto que no era un mensaje largo ni mucho menos sentido el que el tío Alphard le había escrito a Sirius. A grandes rasgos era lo que el propio Sirius le había contado, aunque sí venía a detalle el montó de su herencia así como las propiedades que pasaban a su nombre y que no eran pocas ni modestas. En realidad, eran lo suficiente para que Sirius decidiera por su cuenta jamás tener que trabajar y mejor vivir de sus rentas como aristócrata. Además de la lista de los bienes, también venían un par de recomendaciones breves acerca de no despreciar su recién adquirida fortuna por simple afán de rebeldía o desprecio a su nombre, pues como explicó Alphard Black en su elegante letra cursiva “somos Black, y por mucho que nos pese este simple (y no tan simple hecho), está escrito en las estrellas, y en nuestros nombres, y negarlo sería de idiotas.”

Un mensaje para nada propicio para Sirius, quien se había esforzado como nunca en la vida, y más en el último año, en distanciarse de aquella carga que era su familia, y que ahora incluso en la forma del único tío que le había abierto los brazos cuando todos los demás le habían dado la espalda, sólo servía para recordarle que no tenía escapatoria alguna.

—Ya qué —rompió Sirius el pesado silencio que se había impuesto entre ambos cuando Remus terminó de leer la carta y la dobló sobre sí misma—, el tío Alphard tiene razón. Soy Black hasta el tuétano, pero al menos seré un tipo diferente de Black. Justo como lo fue él. Y si en el proceso fastidia a Madre, mejor para todos. Será el honor que el tío Alphard merecía.

—¿Entonces…?

—¿Reclamaré la herencia? —Adivinó Sirius, a lo que Remus asintió y después éste suspiró—. Sí. Supongo que sí. No tiene sentido dejar todo ese oro en Gringotts y acumulando intereses. Por no hablar de que Madre no tardará en enterarse que no recibirá ni un knut en su bolsillo, y puedo esperar de ella al menos un Vociferador…

—O puede que hasta un maleficio.

—Ya la conoces —dijo Sirius, y por primera vez desde recibir la carta, una sombra de sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. ¿Viste la lista con todos los inmuebles que ahora me pertenecen?

—Habría sido difícil no hacerlo. El tío Alphard en verdad multiplicó su fortuna, ¿verdad? —Corroboró Remus, pues entre los edificios que ahora eran legalmente propiedad de Sirius, había un par de mansiones, varios departamentos, algunas tiendas, unas cuantas casas de campo y hasta una oficina de gobierno muggle, entre otros.

—Ya, es que… Como único heredero es mi obligación revisar los inmuebles y cerciorarme de que todo me sea entregado. Menos mal que estamos de vacaciones y ya soy mayor de edad, o habría necesitado de un guardián legal que me acompañara…

Remus esperó a que Sirius continuara, pero ante la hesitación de éste, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo a su lado.

—Oh, Padfoot… Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti… Me duele verte así…

—De hecho —dijo Sirius, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro—. Era justo eso lo que no encontraba cómo expresar. Verás… —Se pausó antes de inhalar hondo y expresar sus temores—. Aunque habría preferido pasar por un cruciatus antes que pedirles a mis padres que me acompañaran cuando era menor de edad, ahora que soy un mago adulto… Es tu compañía la que quiero mientras cumplo con todos estos procedimientos del testamento.

Remus giró el rostro para verlo, y al mismo tiempo alzó Sirius la mirada y le confirmó lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Lo dices…? ¿Va en serio, Padfoot?

—Por supuesto. Todo este proceso apunta a ser tedioso y demasiado formal para mi gusto, por no mencionar lo deprimente que se convertirá una vez que tenga que empezar con la labor de limpieza y elección de qué conservaré y qué desecharé, pero si estás conmigo al menos… —Sirius se humedeció el labio inferior—. Al menos no será tan terrible.

Con la mente en blanco y el alma amenazando con abandonar su cuerpo, Remus no supo qué respuesta dar. Por una parte, quería estar con Sirius en ese difícil trance y servirle de ayuda en lo que necesitara, ya fuera como amigo o como novio. Pero por otro lado… ¿Era lo apropiado? ¿En verdad era lo correcto? Y más importante todavía, ¿sus padres estarían de acuerdo? Porque Remus no quería generar tensiones innecesarias, y aunque en su fuero interno sabía que su baúl estaría listo en menos de diez minutos si Sirius le pedía ir con él, también le dolería dejar a su familia atrás.

—Ven conmigo, Moony —dijo Sirius—, te lo imploro.

—Pero…

—No tardaremos más que una semana, diez días a lo sumo, y después podremos tener el verano que siempre quisimos. Tan sólo quiero deshacerme de este peso ahora que me siento de ánimos para ello, y no cuando sea un incordio después de postergarlo infinidad de veces.

Con mil y un motivos para negarse, Remus abrió la boca y se dejó llevar por su corazón.

—Sí, Padfoot —dijo con un repentino subidón de adrenalina por el cuerpo—, iré contigo. A donde sea.

Y su suerte para el resto de ese verano quedó sellada.

/*/*/*/*


	16. 16.- P de Pálpito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre tío Alphard, pero su herencia es una especie de arco en la trama del fic, y lo que conecta a Remus con Padfoot y por fin lo que nos ataña en el fic. Esperen un poco y verán que esa última escena va a cobrar graaaaan relevancia.  
> p.d. Por cierto que hoy terminé de betear las 26 partes del fic, así que esperen actualizaciones constantes tanto como yo esperaré los comentarios, y esperemos que nos vaya bien~

**16.- P de Pálpito.**

Con el asado arruinado y sin salvación alguna, Hope Lupin consiguió poner sobre la mesa de la cocina (una hora más tarde de lo que tenía programado) un par de sándwiches de pepino y queso, limonada, y su tarta de naranjas, que había sido lo único intacto luego de aquella repentina sucesión de calamidades.

Al bajar de su habitación tomados de la mano, Remus y Sirius compartieron un mismo suspiro de alivio cuando encontraron la sala recompuesta, o al menos en mejor estado que antes. Lyall todavía le estaba dando el toque final a unas huellas de pies con ceniza sobre el tapete, en tanto que el ganso (Sir Quack, recordó Remus como lo había llamado Sirius al reconocerlo) se había puesto cómodo en lo más alto del respaldo de un sillón, y desde ahí se mostraba de perfil y majestuoso.

—Supongo que ahora que el tío Alphard ha muerto, también Sir Quack ha pasado a ser de mi propiedad —dijo Sirius al acercarse al animal, y con cautela extenderle la mano libre para ganarse su aprobación.

En respuesta, Sir Quack graznó, y doblando un poco el cuello colocó su tersa cabeza debajo de los dedos de Sirius, que agradecido por su aceptación como nuevo amo, le acarició con delicadeza.

—Y yo que pensaba que podríamos convertirlo en la cena y así paliar un poco todo este estropicio. Nada como un buen ganso asado para remediar cualquier mal —bromeó Lyall, que con movimientos de su varita hacía tallar la alfombra con un cepillo y suficiente solución limpiadora como para que la casa oliera a pino por el resto de la temporada.

—¡Papá! —Rezongó Remus lo inapropiado de su comentario—. No lo dirás en serio… ¿O sí?

—No te preocupes, Moony —desestimó Sirius aquellas palabras—. Si Sir Quack no se lo ha tomado a mal, no veo por qué tendría qué hacerlo yo. Después de todo, en verdad es un ganso gordinflón, y sí que haría una buena cen-… ¡Ow! —Gimió de dolor cuando el animal abrió el pico y le atrapó los dedos—. ¡Está bien, Sir Quack, ya entendí! Nada de cocinarte relleno de manzanas, ciruelas, cebollas y-… ¡OW! —Se quejó con más fuerza todavía cuando la presión en sus dedos aumentó—. Ni hablar. Sólo enviarás y recibirás correo.

Complacido por recibir el respeto que merecía, Sir Quack abrió el pico, y Sirius aprovechó para recuperar sus dedos lo antes posible.

—Vaya animal tan temperamental…

—No dirías lo mismo si alguien quisiera cocinar perro a la vuelta y vuelta.

—Es diferente. Aquí no somos incivilizados como para comer perro —replicó Sirius categóricamente.

—Aquí no, querido, pero en China y otras regiones el perro es un platillo cotidiano —apuntó Hope, que ya tenía la mesa lista y sólo espera a sus hombres para empezar con el magro festín.

Sentándose a la mesa, cada uno tomó un sándwich y se dispuso a comer. Ya fuera porque el peso de los acontecimientos anteriores por fin estaba haciendo mella o porque todavía había un ganso en la sala Lupin y roturas varias que quedaban por enmendar en la habitación, ser el primero que rompiera el silencio le resultó una labor titánica a Remus, pero no por ello se iba a acobardar.

—Mamá, papá —dijo luego de varios minutos de hesitación, apenas a la mitad de su primer sándwich cuando los demás ya iban por el segundo.

—¿Si, hijo? —Inquirió Lyall, deglutiendo su trozo de comida y mirándole expectante a la espera de su siguiente oración.

—Debido a… Sirius me ha pedido… Yo he decidido acompañarle mientras soluciona todo este asunto de su herencia —dijo Remus con soltura hasta el tercer intento, listo para asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones, pues si iba a marcharse con su novio, al menos quería dejar claro que era por su propia volición—. Ahora que es dueño de varias propiedades y artefactos mágicos, requiere de poner sus asuntos en orden y quiero estar con él para… darle apoyo.

Hope y Lyall le observaron con atención, al mismo tiempo sus miradas se posaron en Sirius, que tuvo que masticar rápido y tragar para confirmarles sus palabras.

—Sí, uhm… —Apuró el bocado con un poco de limonada—. No será por mucho tiempo, algo así como una semana, máximo diez días, pero… En verdad me gustaría que Remus estuviera conmigo para… hacer más fácil la transición. Realmente el tío Alphard y yo no fuimos tan cercanos como para justificar que me hiciera su único heredero, y sin embargo… No puedo decir que no le quería.

Sin proponérselo siquiera, por inercia juntaron las manos por encima de la mesa, y entonces la mirada de los padres de Remus se posó en sus dedos entrelazados y en la firmeza de su agarre, que era un precursor de la cruenta batalla que ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar para salirse con la suya.

Ante aquella inamovilidad, fue Hope primero quien dio su consentimiento.

—Ambos son adultos, así que está bien. Aunque si puedo dar mi opinión, y espero que sea el caso, me gustaría que esperaran un par de días antes de partir, sólo hasta que… las estrellas dictaminen que es lo correcto.

Que dicho así, daba la impresión de que Hope Lupin estaba demasiado inmiscuida en temas de astrología y lectura de los cielos, cuando en realidad era sólo temor por la cercanía de la siguiente luna llena y la necesidad de saber que Remus tenía un sitio donde pasar esa noche a resguardo.

—Concuerdo con tu madre, hijo —secundó Lyall a su esposa, consciente también de que su opinión al respecto, si bien era considerada, no tendría peso ante la voluntad de Remus y Sirius para marcharse juntos, y era poco lo que podía hacer para impedirlo, así que sólo le restaba desearles un muy buen viaje.

—Respecto a eso… —Dijo Remus, apretando un poco los labios antes de prepararse a una confesión, si es que cabía, de mayor calibre que su homosexualidad y actual relación con Sirius.

Ninguno de sus padres pasó por alto el repentino temblor de sus dedos entre los de Sirius, así como tampoco la mano de éste ahí para él, firme, dispuesta a ofrecerle consuelo en caso de necesitarlo.

Fue así como a trompicones confesó Remus con patente dolor en sus facciones que su licantropía no era un secreto para Sirius, y a cambio, su novio tomó el relevo al revelar a su vez la drástica decisión que había tomado para asegurarles a ambos un futuro juntos.

Con incredulidad marcada en cada una de sus facciones por lo que acababan de escuchar y que les resultaba demasiado increíble, demasiado bueno para ser real, Hope y Lyall permanecieron mudos mientras Sirius Black le hacía honor a su nombre y se presentaba como el enorme perro negro que era su forma de animago, pegándose al costado de Remus y recibiendo de éste caricias detrás de las orejas.

—Sirius me acepta no sólo por quien soy, y también… Como Padfoot… —Remus parpadeó, y con apuro se limpió el borde de los ojos para borrar el rastro de dos sinceras lágrimas de agradecimiento—. También me recuerda que está bien ser quien soy, que todavía hay… esperanza para mí.

—¿Él es un…? ¿Es un…? —Intentó formular Lyall, y Remus asintió una vez.

—Lo es. Y lo hizo por mí.

Sin comprender del todo las implicaciones de ser animago, tanto las legales como las de dificultad para un procedimiento que pudo haber resultado incorrecto de tantas formas, Hope se limitó a esbozar una tenue sonrisa que consiguió ensancharse en su rostro una vez que Padfoot se acercó a ella y se plantó a sus pies con los límpidos ojos grises fijos en ella.

—¿Realmente eres tú, Sirius? —Preguntó ella, un tanto insegura al momento de tocarle la cabeza peluda, pero Padfoot se lo facilitó levantando el hocico y rozando su palma con la nariz húmeda. Al instante, Hope soltó una risita de nervios.

—No lo alientes, mamá —dijo Remus—. Como humano, Sirius preferiría que le cortaran un dedo antes que permitir que le toquen el cabello. Pero como Padfoot, es lo opuesto.

—¿Padfoot? —Inquirió Lyall—. ¿Eso guarda relación con tu apodo?

—¿Con Moony? Sí —respondió Remus, tocándose la punta de la nariz con gesto nervioso—. No es lo ideal, revela más de lo que podría estar cómodo, pero todos estamos en esto así que…

—¿También tus demás compañeros?

—También ellos.

—Oh, querido —interrumpió Hope aquella conversación, con las patas de Padfoot sobre sus piernas y ella rodeando al enorme perro negro que se había ganado su corazón sin apenas esfuerzo—. ¿No podemos adoptarlo? Mira que peludo es.

—Ach, mamá —gruñó Remus, aunque en realidad no había fastidio en su tono de voz, sólo burla—. No dirás lo mismo cuando tengas que darle duchas para las pulgas y descubras que es incapaz de dormir en el piso. La de veces que he despertado a la orilla de la cama y con Padfoot ocupando el resto del espacio libre…

—En todo caso… —Carraspeó Lyall para atraer su atención de vuelta—. No puedo negar, y seguro tu madre piensa igual que yo, que estás en las buenas manos de aquel que te quiere y sabrá cuidar de ti como es debido.

—Realmente, hijo mío —dijo Hope por último, acariciando todavía al perro negro que por su tamaño habría podido lastimarla si quisiera y en su lugar le estaba mostrando su faceta más dócil—, no habríamos podido encontrar una mejor compañía para ti que Padfoot. Que… Sirius Black.

—Entonces…

—Puedes ir con él a donde quieras este verano —dijo Lyall.

—Diviértanse, y vuelvan cuando gusten —secundó Hope, y su dictamen lo significó todo para Remus.

Eran, implícitamente, el tipo de aprobación que esperaba de ambos padres.

Tarde aquel mismo día, ya cuando el sol hacía rato que se había ocultado y ambos padres de Remus se habían retirado a sus aposentos a dormir, terminaron de empacar éste y Sirius una voluminosa maleta con las pertenencias que necesitarían por la próxima semana.

—En verdad, Moony —dijo Sirius con sorna, tendido sobre su estómago en la cama de Remus mientras éste se arrodillaba en el piso guardando lo último de su equipaje antes de cerrarlo, puesto que partían temprano en la mañana y cada minuto era valioso—, pienso que si dejaras un par de libros podrías viajar más ligero. ¿Cuántos pantalones y camisetas llevas en realidad?

—Tres concedió Remus a regañadientes—. Tres de todo, y lo sabes bien. Uno para uso, otro para lavar, y uno de reserva.

—¿Pero cuántos libros dices que llevas ahí? —Presionó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

La respuesta de Remus fue un murmullo, que ante la presión de Sirius al lanzarle un par de calcetines hechos nudo a la cabeza, tuvo que ceder.

—Catorce, eso sin contar con un par de lecturas para el próximo curso. ¿Contento?

—No lo sé, ¿lo estarás tú cargando esa maleta que seguro pesa como un troll? —Le desafío Sirius.

—Sabes que puedo hacer levitar mi equipaje, ¿verdad? Y que por igual tú también deberías de comenzar esas lecturas. Nuestro próximo año presentaremos los ÉXTASIS y-…

—… de ellos dependerá por completo nuestro futuro como magos y brujas responsables de una sociedad civilizada que yada-yada —repitió Sirius con exactitud el discurso que McGonagall les había machado hasta el hastío el curso anterior y que ya ninguno de ellos quería recordar y al mismo tiempo tampoco olvidar—. Vamos, Moony, todavía falta un año para eso.

—Técnicamente, once meses y dos semanas, no es que esté llevando la cuenta ni nada —murmuró lo último antes de cerrar su maleta, y con unos golpecitos de su varita, hacer que los cierres se estrecharan sin tener él que esforzarse en lo absoluto—. Y francamente, Padfoot, deberías de empezar a pensar con seriedad en tu futuro. Ya sé que con tu nueva herencia y la posibilidad de vivir de rentas el resto de tu vida será imposible convencerte de continuar tus estudios o buscar una carrera de corte, digamos… ¿Tradicional?, pero estoy seguro de que si te esfuerzas y recapacitas un poco, seguro que encuentras algo que te apasione y te convenza como profesión para después de que terminemos Hogwarts.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua. —Las costuras de tu pobre maleta están por reventar.

—¿Me escuchaste siquiera? —Se sulfuró Remus.

—Cada palabra, pero sabes tan bien como yo que es verano y no quiero pensar en mis ÉXTASIS, en McGonagall con sus charlas vocacionales, o en lo que haré al terminar Hogwarts en estos momentos, y en cambio la idea de pasar mañana por Gringotts para retirar un poco de oro y comprarte un equipaje como es debido suena todavía más divertido.

—No te dejaré hacerlo —gruñó Remus, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo el polvo inexistente de su trasero.

—¿Por qué no? Es obvio que esta maleta tuya está en las últimas, y que apenas sobrevivirá este viaje.

—¿Sí, y qué? Todavía funciona, y cuando no sea así… La remendaré.

—¿Y después?

—La parcharé.

—¿Y cuando sólo sea un despojo?

—Entonces… —Exhaló Remus con fastidio—. Yo mismo me compraré una.

—Remus…

—Sirius…

El haber prescindido de sus apodos habituales presagio problemas y conflicto, pues no recurrían a sus nombres de pila a menos que estuvieran a punto de enfrascarse en una pelea, y Merlín sabía que ambos eran excelentes duelistas con varita, así como también feroces peleadores, tanto en forma humana como lo eran los animales que los representaban.

Al tiempo que Remus enseñó los dientes, Sirius se alzó de rodillas en la cama, y juntos conectaron la mirada en un duelo de dorado contra gris del cual sólo podía haber un ganador…

—¿Tienes que ser siempre tan…? —Siseó Sirius, guardándose para sí la última palabra, que bien podía ser ‘tozudo’, o ‘tacaño’ u ‘orgulloso’ cuando de dinero se trataba.

—¿Y tú tan…? —Protestó Remus, por igual tragándose la lista de adjetivos que en su opinión calificaban a su novia, e iban por la línea de ‘insufrible’, ‘terco’ y… ‘Generoso’.

Que Remus no era ningún idiota. Entendía que las buenas intenciones de Sirius al ofrecerle comprar para él una maleta nueva eran porque la suya estaba vieja, ajada en las esquinas y con la tela descolorida, y aunque a su criterio todavía soportaba muchos viajes y años más, a la vista no era agradable. Pero claro, para Sirius la austeridad no era un tema central en su vida; no lo había sido como Black honorario, ni tampoco después de su expulsión al vivir con los Potter y recibir la misma mesada generosa que James por parte de sus padres, ni lo sería después gracias al tío Alphard…

El que se ofreciera a compartir con él al menos una minúscula porción de su fortuna le hacía sentir a Remus como un pordiosero de baja estofa. Porque nunca le había molestado la humildad de sus prendas ni lo desgastado de sus pertenencias hasta que alguien más se lo hacía notar, y generalmente, nueve de cada diez veces era Sirius, quien con la nariz arrugada de desprecio, le ofrecía siempre hacerle una sustitución, era que Remus no se tomaba bien ofrecimientos como aquel. Nunca. Por principios inamovibles.

Pero... Tras casi siete años de conocerse, Remus sintió enojo consigo mismo por cumplir también con su mitad de culpa, en donde su rechazo absoluto e incapacidad de aceptación sólo traía consigo tensión.

Y de igual manera, Sirius pareció comprender que se estaban adentrando en terreno pantanoso, por lo que bajó la mirada y rompió la conexión entre ambos.

—No quiero pelear contigo —dijo en voz baja—. Vale, ¿quieres conservar tu vieja maleta? Que así sea. Utilízala hasta que se deshaga en jiras, pero entonces… —Enfatizó levantando el dedo índice con firmeza—. Entonces me dejarás comprarte una maleta como es debido y no opondrás resistencia.

—Padfoot…

—Compláceme —pidió éste, gateando hasta llegar al borde de la cama y con los brazos extendidos, conseguir que Remus redujera la distancia entre ambos y lo abrazara con fuerza.

—Ok —accedió Remus, consciente de que entonces cuidaría como nunca su equipaje actual, buscando así alargar su tiempo de vida y con ello retrasar la oferta de Sirius.

Era una bobada, y con toda seguridad volverían a pelear cuando por fin la maleta diera lo último de sí, pero así eran ellos dos, y antes que cambiarse para complacer al otro, era su prioridad aprender a tolerar las actitudes del otro.

Ya fuera por el regalo de una simple maleta o… Lo que estuviera por venírseles encima.

Remus y Sirius se levantaron temprano al día siguiente, tuvieron un corto pero íntimo desayuno con Hope y Lyall, y con grandes reticencias de su parte por el malfuncionamiento de la tarde anterior, se aventuraron por la Red Floo a su destino.

—¿Le has escrito a James avisándole que no volverás con él y sus padres en al menos una semana? —Preguntó Remus una vez él y Sirius consiguieron llegar a El caldero chorreante luego de tres paradas erróneas en donde acabaron con más tizne y ceniza de chimenea del que hubieran preferido.

—Nah, le dije que iría contigo, así que ya debe de suponer que mi estancia puede alargarse indefinidamente. No que tus padres me dejaran pasar el verano a tu lado, pero estaba preparado para convertirme en Padfoot y vivir en tu jardín mientras no llamaran a la perrera.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Idiota.

—Ya, pero soy el idiota al que amas así que…

—Cierto. —Para no entrar en absurdos debates en medio del establecimiento en el que se encontraban, Remus propuso jalar su equipaje y empezar a buscar la oficina del abogado que trataría el caso de la herencia.

Sirius revisó en la carta que había recibido notificándole la muerte de su tío Alphard y sin gran sorpresa de su parte descubrió que las oficinas que buscaban no se encontraban sino en la entrada del Knockturn Alley.

Las motivaciones de que así fuera se resolvieron apenas encontraron el edificio que buscaban, y anunciado en un letrero a la entrada descubrieron lo siguiente: “Testamentos inquebrantables, oferta de verano.”

—Muy listo de mi tío Alphard —rió Sirius entre dientes, y después se giró a Remus para explicarle—: De esa manera, mis queridos padres y demás familiares no podrían interferir en su última voluntad. Es decir que no pueden intentar invalidar su testamento alegando ningún tipo de demencia de su parte, y no hay nada más que puedan hacer para pelear por el dinero que me ha heredado.

—¿Y no es eso magia oscura y muy avanzada? —Inquirió Remus, cruzando con Sirius el dintel de la puerta y anunciando su entrada con el ding de una campanilla.

—Sí, pero también legal y muy socorrida en familias de sangre pura pero con profundos ríos subterráneos de enemistad. Como por ejemplo, los Black… Estoy seguro que Madre ya ha hecho lo mismo con sus bienes, y que por lo tanto mi nombre está no sólo borrado del tapete familiar, sino también del testamento oficial. Regulus seguro estará muy contento… —Agregó lo último con un dejo de pesar, y Remus se abstuvo de comentar al respecto.

Pese a todos los problemas a los que esos dos hermanos se habían enfrentado en el pasado, Remus tenía claro que Sirius todavía le guardaba afecto a Regulus, y que a juzgar por las ocasionales miradas que éste le lanzaba a su amigo a través del gran comedor, los sentimientos eran mutuos. Bastaba entender que era complicado, y que corrían el riesgo de ser tozudos y jamás solucionar sus diferencias, pero Remus quería creer que el tiempo lo curaría todo…

—El señor Black, supongo —salió a recibirlos un hombre alto y delgado como espiga de trigo, excepto que su color era más bien grisáceo, empezando por su cabello, extendiéndose por su piel, y finalizando en una túnica de la misma tonalidad.

No había mucho que aclarar, pues Sirius era el vivo retrato de los Black con su abundante cabellera negra e indomables ojos grises que se mostraban altivos a la menor provocación.

—Ese… soy yo —admitió Sirius tras una corta pausa—. Y vengo a atender mis asuntos aquí en relación a-…

—Sí, el sensible fallecimiento de Alphard Black —adivinó en el acto el abogado—. Si es tan amable de seguirme usted y su... amigo.

—Novio —le corrigió Sirius, y el abogado, que procedió a presentarse como Leopold Merrymehr no dio muestras de alterarse.

Al pasar a su oficina privada, Remus contuvo el aliento al admirar las altas pilas de documentos que guardaban precario equilibrio gracias a la buena suerte o a alguna clase de hechizo con ese fin, pero se abstuvo de preguntar una vez que se les ofreció asiento frente a un enorme escritorio y también té y galletas.

Lo que siguió a aquello, fue largo, y también muy aburrido.

Luego de casi cinco horas de leer de mayúscula inicial a punto final el testamento del tío Alphard y firmar toda clase de documentos que atestiguaban que Sirius estaba acorde con la recepción de bienes, por fin se le entregó a éste todo lo que a partir de ese momento sería suyo hasta su muerte, y seguido de un par de indicaciones de rigor.

—Le aconsejaría revisar las propiedades y lanzar los hechizos apropiados de protección —aconsejó Merrymehr casi con aburrimiento—. El señor Alphard Black era poseedor de algunas reliquias de incalculable valor, y no debería de sorprenderle que la noticia de su muerte atrajera a… ciertas personas a su búsqueda.

—Lo cual indica que alguno de mis parientes ya lo intentó. Así que, ¿quién fue? —Preguntó Sirius con fastidio—. ¿Fueron mis queridos padres, Orion o Walburga Black? ¿O alguno de mis primos? Puede que hasta uno de mis tíos o tías, si es que el abuelo no probó suerte antes…

—No estoy autorizado a revelar esa información. Le recuerdo que mis lealtades le pertenecen a todos mis clientes por igual… —Le recordó Merrymehr, que como Sirius supuso correctamente, el hombre trabajaba para la familia Black, o al menos para la mayoría de sus miembros.

—Bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Merrymehr —dijo Remus, sirviendo como barrera entre Sirius y el abogado, y ya que tenían consigo los documentos que avalaban a Sirius como propietario único de los bienes del tío Alphard y la información necesaria para examinar dichas propiedades, no era mucho lo que les quedaba ahí por hacer.

—Vuelva pronto, señor Black —dijo Merrymehr al despedirlos—. Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitar escribir su testamento y legarlo todo.

Con una desagradable sensación en la base de la nuca, Remus y Sirius salieron del negocio y después del Knockturn Alley con prisa, listos para abandonar aquella área del mundo mágico y adentrarse en el siempre alegre y bullicioso Diagon Alley.

Tras una corta parada en Gringotts donde Sirius unificó su cuenta y la del tío Alphard y retiró también un puñado de galeones, convenció éste después a Remus de detenerse en la heladería de Florean Fortescue y disfrutar de un bien merecido postre helado.

—Por la hora ya deberíamos de almorzar —comentó Remus tras examinar su reloj, pero Sirius no aceptó réplicas al respecto—. Después podremos pasar por El caldero chorreante y comer algo ahí, pero primero necesito ingerir algo dulce para quitarme este sabor amargo que me ha dejado Merrymehr —dijo Sirius, guiándolos a una de las mesas que se encontraba al exterior y escogiendo una donde la sombra era apropiada—. Ese hombre me dio toda clase de malos presagios con su insistencia de escribir mi testamento cuando apenas diez minutos atrás yo había resultado heredero de uno.

—Es su trabajo —dijo Remus—, de eso vive.

—Ya, pero el factor de morbidez era uno del cual yo podía prescindir, muchas gracias.

Tras recitar sus órdenes y recibir dos tazones con helado (chocolate triple para Remus, en tanto que Sirius se decantó por pistache y nueces), se dedicaron la siguiente media hora a inspeccionar el mapa que les entregara el abogado y en donde se encontraban localizadas las propiedades del difunto tío Alphard.

—Mira, hay varias aquí en Londres —comentó Remus, contando al menos cinco puntos luminosos en aquel espacio reducido—. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que esa propiedad cerca de la frontera norte es alguna especie de castillo. Por fuerza tiene que serlo.

—Si mal no recuerdo, el tío Alphard traía consigo algunos títulos nobiliarios heredados, así que si me siento de ánimo pomposo puedo sacudir uno del polvo y hacerme llamar Lord Black —bromeó Sirius, justo a tiempo para un poco de helado le corriera por la comisura del labio y lamerse la esquina con la lengua.

Por inercia, Remus tragó saliva, y de pronto el día le resultó más caluroso que antes. Que para ser junio y estar al exterior era normal, pero…

—¿Pasa algo, Moony?

—Nada en lo absoluto, Padfoot.

—Muy bien, en ese caso… —Dijo Sirius, y procedió a trazar un plan que les permitiera visitar cada una de las propiedades y de paso hacer el traspaso mágico.

Remus lo escuchó a medias, demasiado abstraído en el chocolate de su cuchara y el calor de junio como para sentirse particularmente excitado ante la labor que tenían por delante.

El terminar Sirius con su ruta de viaje coincidió con el fin de sus helados, y juntos optaron por emprender el camino antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde.

Pese a que en Londres había el mayor número de propiedades a su disposición, el que justo entonces la ciudad estuviera hirviendo con el comienzo del verano los hizo decantarse por empezar de norte a sur del país, y fue así como volvieron a utilizar la Red Floo del Caldero chorreante con dirección a otra taberna que estaba cerca de su lugar de destino.

—Menos mal que hemos llegado a la primera vez —comentó Sirius al salir en la chimenea de Las bragas de la bruja, un pintoresco pub localizado en el área más nordeste de Inglaterra.

En el pub había un puñado de parroquianos, pero nada excesivo tomando en cuenta la hora y la lejanía con sitios turísticos de interés.

Con afán de apresurar su visita, Sirius se acercó a hablar con el dueño del local, que resultó ser una pecosa bruja a la que de primera mano no reconoció sino hasta que ella se presentó, y llamándole por su nombre le recordó que de pequeños habían jugado en las inmediaciones de la casa del tío Alphard en ese región. Aquello hasta que su estatus de sangre mestiza había llegado a los oídos de Walburga Black y con desdén había puesto fin a aquella amistad.

Tras reconectar y cumplir con el pésame de rigor, Philomena (ese era su nombre) le ayudó a trazar un pequeño mapa improvisado en una servilleta que lo guiara a la entrada secreta de la vivienda, y le deseó un buen paseo por aquellos parajes.

—¿Te quedarás al menos por esta noche? —Preguntó ella cuando Sirius le dio gracias por su ayuda, y a éste no le pasó desapercibido el brillo en sus ojos, así como tampoco el que ella se hubiera inclinado sobre la barra y su escote se hiciera más pronunciado.

—Todo dependerá de las condiciones en las que encontremos la casa —respondió Sirius, que ante la expresión desconcertada de Philomena, señaló a Remus con el pulgar—. He traído compañía. Él es Remus, mi novio.

—Oh —exclamó Philomena, enrojeciendo de golpe—. En ese caso, buena suerte a los dos. Espero que ahora que eres heredero de la vieja casona Black te decidas a venir más seguido. Ambos, es decir, los dos juntos.

—Espero que sea así —respondió Sirius, que con la vista clavada en Remus, lo observó examinar un par de anuncios en un tablero cercano.

Tras despedirse de Philomena, Sirius se acercó a Remus, y con naturalidad le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Listo. He conseguido hasta un mapa, así que mientras no te importe caminar un poco podremos llegar ahí en algo así como… ¿Treinta minutos? Veinticinco si apuramos el paso.

—Tendrá que ser así —dijo Remus una vez que estuvieron al exterior, y el cielo que hasta entonces se había mantenido de un gris regular, se tornó oscuro y el viento les levantó los bajos de sus túnicas—. A menos que prefieras una ducha improvisada.

—No, ni hablar —declaró Sirius, que tomando en una mano su equipaje y en la otra a Remus, emprendió con éste una vigorizante caminata por los terrenos aledaños en búsqueda de la casa que solía pertenecerle a su tío Alphard y que ahora sería suya.

Su búsqueda rindió buenos frutos cuando veintiocho minutos después y a segundos de que la tormenta estallara sobre sus cabezas consiguieron localizar la propiedad y correr a resguardarse antes de que se soltara el aguacero sobre sus cabezas.

—Sirius —dijo Remus apenas llegaron al porche y éste revisó en el pergamino que le entregara Merrymehr la manera correcta de entrar—, pensé que habías dicho que era una casita de campo.

—Y lo es —replicó éste, más concentrado en leer la angular y garrapatosa letra del abogado que en captar los matices en la voz de Remus—. Aquí pasamos algunos veranos Regulus y yo, con la ocasional compañía de nuestras primas Bellatrix y Narcisa. Creo que Andromeda también, pero era yo muy pequeño como para recordarlo con claridad…

—Ya, pero… Esperaba algo un poco más… ¿Modesto? Oye, no lo tomes a mal, pero esto no es lo que yo definiría como una simple ‘casita’, ¿sabes? —Refunfuñó Remus, pues si lo que veía como fachada correspondía al interior, entonces se estaban enfrentando a una mansión en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y es que con al menos cincuenta habitaciones (Remus al menos eso sospechaba por el número de ventanas que se podían contar tan sólo al frente), una enorme verja que recubría la propiedad y se perdía en la distancia, así como jardines impresionantes a pesar del leve abandono en el que se encontraban, aquella casa valía al menos un gran número de veces más que la casa que tenía con sus padres.

De pronto, una vaga sensación de ser inadecuado a tanto lujo atacó a Remus, que se tiró de las orillas remendadas de su túnica y consideró por un breve instante el simplemente dar media vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido. 

Y justo eso habría de hacer de no ser porque entonces consiguió Sirius abrir la puerta principal, y ajeno a su repentina incomodidad lo hizo entrar con su desgastada maleta por delante.

—Henos aquí —declaró Sirius con una amplia sonrisa—. Hogar, dulce hogar.

—Uhm… —Mirando en todas direcciones, descubrió Remus al instante valiosas colecciones de antigüedades y toda clase de artefactos mágicos y muggle por igual que constituían una novedad para él, puesto que al ser un mago de sangre pura, Remus se había imaginado que podía ser un tanto purista en esos aspectos, pero según comprobó después al accionar un interruptor en el muro y obtener luz artificial gracias a una bombilla, no había sido el caso para él.

—Madre detestaba la electricidad —le contó Sirius al colocar ambas maletas en la entrada, y con Remus todavía sujeto de la mano, subir las escaleras en dirección a la segunda de cuatro plantas con las que contaba la casa—. Consideraba que era inmoral y que como Blacks nos denigrábamos en su uso, así que tenía por costumbre quemar las fombillas.

—Bombillas —corrigió Remus por inercia.

—Eso. Y desde entonces el tío Alphard le restringió sus visitas en vacaciones, y con ello las mías y de Regulus —terminó Sirius su historia con una nota de tristeza en su voz—. Adoraba venir aquí, especialmente en verano cuando Madre prefería pasar su tiempo en la campiña francesa y no estaba aquí para regañarnos por cualquier tontería que le cruzara la cabeza.

—Y aquí estás de vuelta, Padfoot —dijo Remus cuando se encontraron en la planta alta y con seguridad lo guió Sirius hacia la derecha, a un pasillo repleto de puertas—. Es verano de vuelta.

—Cierto, pero entonces mi mayor diversión era lanzarle bolas de lodo a Bella y Cissy, y en cambio ahora… —Dijo, antes de pararse en la última puerta del corredor, y al abrirla, entrar con Remus y cerrarla de vuelta con un portazo—. ¡Tadán!

Anonadado se quedó Remus al contemplar aquella habitación que con toda obviedad le había pertenecido a un niño, si es que podía juzgar la decoración con figuras de dragón pendiendo del techo, un estante repleto de libros de aventuras, y una cama individual que todavía tenía un cobertor con motivos de un gran campo de Quidditch donde dos equipos se disputaban el partido en un marcador que ya tenía los hilos descoloridos.

—Wow —se admiró Remus al asomarse por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero, y encontrar en el marco de la ventana unas iniciales con las que él estaba bien familiarizado talladas en la madera—. ¿Esta era tu habitación?

—Lo sigue siendo, Moony —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—, que si te soy franco, no me imagino durmiendo en la alcoba principal. Esa era del tío Alphard, y mientras no haga remodelaciones, lo seguirá siendo.

—Esto es genial —se admiró Remus—, es como viajar al pasado y… ¿Por qué está todo tan limpio?

—Ah, el tío Alphard tiene una elfa doméstica que se encarga del cuidado de sus propiedades. Fue algo que me contó el señor Merrymehr mientras estabas distraído…

—Lo siento.

—Y no hay de qué. Varias veces creí que me iba a quedar dormido mientras iba punto por punto en el testamento. Como sea —dijo Sirius—, ahora también es de mi propiedad. Se llama Zalinka y ha estado a cargo del tío Alphard desde hace más de treinta años. Ahora que él no está, ella se tomó como tarea limpiar las propiedades para la herencia, así que Merrymehr me previno de llamarla e interrumpirla. Ya aparecerá por su cuenta, que si podemos fiarnos de su palabra, es obvio que ya ha pasado por esta casa.

—Sí, se nota —coincidió Remus, pues no había ni un objeto fuera de lugar, así como tampoco polvo ni una pelusa de polvo. Todo estaba como debía ser, o mejor dicho, como había sido al menos diez años atrás, pues se respiraba una atmósfera de otra década que tentó a Remus de imaginar a Sirius como lo recordaba de su primer año en Hogwarts (quizá, todavía más pequeño), con rodillas raspadas y manos sucias jugando como el crío que alguna vez había sido.

—Sé que no hay gran cosa aquí por hacer, pero estaba pensando… —Dijo Sirius de pronto, reduciendo la distancia entre él y Remus y rodeándole con los brazos—. ¿Y si pasamos la noche aquí?

—¿No arruinará eso nuestro itinerario? —Preguntó Remus, pues si bien la idea le parecía maravillosa y estaba seguro de que traería consigo buenas anécdotas del tiempo que Sirius había pasado en esa casa, también estaba al tanto que eso demoraría la visita que tenían a dos propiedades más para esa tarde.

—Un poco, pero mañana podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hacía tiempo que no estaba aquí, y como presiento que es de las pocas propiedades en las que todavía guardo buenos recuerdos…

—Oh, Sirius… —Le estrechó Remus, enterrando la nariz en su cabello y cerrando los ojos—. Muy bien, nos quedaremos a pasar la noche.

Y en agradecimiento, murmuró un quedo ‘gracias’.

Su noche en Hollow Manor (así se llamaba la residencia) tuvo su muy alegre nota cuando el chaparrón que les había dado la bienvenida a la región se prolongó por el resto de la tarde y los obligó a quedarse en los interiores, lo cual a su vez constituyó la excusa perfecta para que Remus inspeccionara la casa con la ayuda de un muy divertido Sirius pisándole los talones.

—Sigo sin entender qué encuentras de divertido en revisar viejas fotografías y antiguallas del tío Alphard —comentó Sirius cuando ya tenían más de dos horas en el viejo estudio de éste y su novio seguía sentado en la alfombra revisando documentos de todo tipo.

—Era un hombre interesante —dijo Remus, la punta de su nariz un poco sucia de polvo a causa de los papeles que manejaba, pero ni la pelusa o los estornudos lo iban a disuadir que seguir examinando su vida—. Además, tiene bastantes fotos tuyas en su colección. Eras un crío bastante apuesto, ¿sabías? Ya presagiaba tus buenos looks de ahora.

—Bah. ¿No hay algo que valga la pena para chantaje? —Preguntó Sirius, por primera vez mostrándose interesado y ocupando al lado de Remus un lugar—. Oh, recuerdo cuando nos tomaron ésta…

Sirius golpeteó la fotografía, y un muy pequeño Sirius le respondió con una expresión pétrea en donde sin embargo se manifestaba el miedo. Pese a que el Sirius de la fotografía vestía un elegante conjunto de pantalones cortos, camisa y chaleco, su apariencia no era del todo pulcra debido a una mancha de lodo en una pierna, y también por una marca de sangre en el mentón.

—¿Te caíste? —Inquirió Remus con curiosidad.

—Sí, pero eso sólo explica la suciedad… La sangre fue por cortesía de Bellatrix —reveló Sirius con aparente indiferencia, aunque a Remus no le pasó por alto que sus dedos estaban crispados—. En realidad ella no lanzó el hechizo, pero fue la traidora que volvió corriendo a casa para decirle a Madre lo sucedido. Ese día teníamos planeado recibir visitas, así que como podrás suponer ella consideró que era una clara afrenta de mi parte hacia su persona y autoridad, y… el resto se cuenta por sí mismo.

—Lo siento tanto, Sirius… —Musitó Remus, a quien el corazón se le encogió en el pecho tan sólo de pensar que aquel niño que alguna vez había sido todavía conservaba el terror vivido en aquel día por medio de una fotografía.

—¿Por qué? No deberías estarlo. Fue ella la que me lastimó, no tú —dijo Sirius sin ninguna clase de rencor, sólo un poco de cansancio—. Y no fue ni la primera ni la última vez que lo hizo, so…

—Nunca podré acostumbrarme a la naturalidad con la que tratas ese abuso…

Sirius hizo un ruido que a la vez que lo podía significar todo, igual no era nada, y para distraer la atención metió la mano en el baúl del que Remus extraía papeles, y sacó para sí un puñado igual.

—¿Ves, Moony? —Le extendió la primera fotografía que encontró en el montón—. No todo era malo.

Y en efecto, no todo lo había sido, pues para fortuna suya Londres y su temporada social seguido requerían que su Madre y Padre estuvieran presentes como máximos representantes de las familias de más pura sangre en el mundo mágico, por lo que seguido Sirius y Regulus, la gran mayoría de las ocasiones con sus primos como compañía, pasaban vacaciones con el tío Alphard, quien podía no dedicarles todo el tiempo del mundo y delegar su cuidado a la ama de llaves que le había precedido en su muerte, pero que en gran medida había sido el motor de grandes recuerdos en aquella casa.

La fotografía que Remus recibió de Sirius era una de él en donde su edad frisaba los diez años, poco más o menos, que a juzgar por la versión que recordaba de su persona eran pocos los cambios, y en donde su brazo estaba alrededor de un gemelo suyo que sólo por la mínima diferencia de estatura podía intuirse que era Regulus. «En verdad son tan parecidos…», pensó Remus, aunque se guardó bien de comentarlo porque Sirius tendía a despotricar cuando le recordaban que él y el único hermano con el que había crecido y con quien se había distanciado después de entrar a Hogwarts eran tan similares como dos gotas de agua. Con ellos también aparecían en la fotografía sus tres primas, y juntos constituían un conjunto fácilmente clasificado en dos: Por un lado Sirius y Regulus con quien Remus suponía que era Andromeda, y por el otro Bellatrix y Narcisa, que por sus cabellos contrastantes en color eran fáciles de deducir. Los cinco sonreían, o al menos hacían el esfuerzo ante la lente de la cámara, y rígidos como seguro les habían enseñado a mostrarse ante terceros, mantenían los hombros rectos y los mentones en alto.

—Cuesta creerlo, pero ese fue el verano que pasamos juntos y que menos peleamos —dijo Sirius en referencia a la fotografía, pasándose los dedos por el cabello mientras se lo peinaba hacia atrás—. No siempre nos llevamos como arañas y basiliscos, ¿sabes? Todavía recuerdo cuando…

Y enfrascándose en una historia repleta de travesuras y trucos con una vieja varita que habían encontrado en el desván, le explicó a Remus cómo se las habían ingeniado para incendiar un árbol antiquísimo del jardín, hacer desaparecer a Regulus por horas hasta que apareció sentado en el tejado del desván, y de paso ahorrarse el castigo porque el tío Alphard había reído hasta casi hiperventilarse y en su lugar les había premiado con un galeón para cada uno.

A esa historia siguieron otras más, y sin proponérselo siquiera pero habiéndolo logrado de cualquier manera, Remus consiguió así que la tensión que se había posado sobre los hombros de Sirius al emprender aquel viaje se desvaneciera del todo.

—Tal vez no fue mala idea después de todo —dijo Sirius ya horas después, todavía con Remus en el estudio y revisando con el mismo interés que éste cajones atestados de documentos—. Uhm, el venir aquí y recordar que no todo el árbol genealógico de los Black da manzanas ácidas y venenosas.

—Ciertamente no —coincidió Remus con él, y que por afán a su broma de antes, le dio un pequeño mordisco al cuello, y propició entonces un apasionado encuentro en aquella misma habitación.

Primero en el sofá y después en la alfombra.

No fue sino hasta después de medianoche que Remus y Sirius subieron a darse una ducha, y agotados por su día, se fueron a acostar en la vieja alcoba de éste. El que la cama tuviera un cobertor con temas infantiles y el colchón fuera estrecho para los dos no tuvo importancia, y de nueva cuenta volvieron a hacer el amor sin inhibiciones sobre los desgastados resortes.

Fue sólo hasta al terminar que Sirius soltó la bomba, y el estallido en el interior de Remus sólo pudo asemejarse a la de un caldero burbujeante al que se le hubiera agregado dinamita y un tablero de snap explosivo a la mezcla.

—Moony, ¿qué reacción tendrías si te digo que eres el indicado para mí? Porque creo que lo eres, sí, lo eres… —Murmuró éste, que sin proponérselo, tal vez sin siquiera recordarlo, había traído a la memoria de Remus la noche en que él y sus dos amigos se habían convertido en amigos.

La noche en que ebrio de firewhisky había declarado que la persona indicada para permanecer a su lado tenía que aceptarlo a él sin condiciones. Y no es que Remus no lo hiciera ya, pero… Aquella afirmación también englobaba a Padfoot, y fue aquello lo que le hizo contener la respiración y por poco le provocó el desmayo.

Que sin sospechar todavía el maelström que había despertado dentro de su novio, Sirius procedió a besarlo y a hacerle el amor una cuarta vez.

/*/*/*/*


	17. 17.- Q de Quid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por fin Remus y Sirius están en la misma página cuando se trata de llevar a cabo eso por lo que me decidí a escribir todo un fic de 26 capítulos. ¿Y qué tal Lily apoyando a Remus con eso? ;D

**17.- Q de Quid.**

De la semana (máximo diez días) que habían proyectado Remus y Sirius como probables para que éste asumiera su papel de único heredero del tío Alphard, pronto se vieron en la necesidad de más días, que se convirtieron en una semana completa más cuando la luna llena se atravesó en su itinerario y Remus pasó una increíble velada con Sirius correteando por los amplios terrenos que éste tenía al noroeste, y los siguientes tres días convaleciente en cama porque recuperándose ya no sólo de su transformación mensual, sino de un fuerte resfriado que había cogido cuando la lluvia los atrapó ya como humanos a la mitad de la nada.

En absoluta adoración de Remus, Sirius veló por él en otro más de sus tantos castillos desperdigados por el país, y de pasó cayó enfermo justo cuando Remus se estaba aliviando.

—Sinceramente, Padfoot —se lamentó Remus aunque sin verdadero énfasis en sus palabras—, a este paso pronto será septiembre y no habremos recorrido ni la mitad de tus propiedades.

—¿Importa en realidad? —Preguntó éste desde su lecho, con una toalla húmeda sobre la frente y un tazón de avena a medio comer en el regazo—. Han sido las mejores vacaciones de verano que alguna vez haya tenido, y no me importaría que duraran por siempre.

—Ya, pero nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts y los ÉXTASIS que consigamos al final del curso también son importantes —le recordó Remus, deseoso de meterse con él a la cama pero no antes de que Sirius hubiera sanado del todo.

Muy a su pesar tuvo Sirius que concederle la razón, y una vez que tanto él como Remus se sobrepusieron al terrible resfriado que había puesto una pausa momentánea a su viaje, reanudaron la marcha procurando acelerar el proceso y no distraerse tanto.

Lo cual demostró ser una labor un tanto complicada, debido a que el tío Alphard no sólo tenía inmuebles desperdigados a lo largo y ancho del país, sino que además los tenía repletos de toda clase de objetos increíbles que atrapaban su atención y les dificultaban la partida. Eso, e infinidad de fotografías y escritos de sus innumerables viajes que Remus encontró cautivadores.

Durante su marcha, ambos escribieron a Peter y a James por igual, pero ya que Peter estaba con sus padres en un sitio remoto cerca de África y en cambio James sólo a unos cientos de kilómetros, la mensajería con éste último permitió un contacto más cercano.

De ahí que en un momento de desesperación fuera a él con quien Remus acudiera en búsqueda de un consejo.

“Querido Prongs,

Seré breve e iré directo al meollo del asunto… Sirius me quiere. Es decir, Padfoot me quiere, y si tengo que explicarte por medio de una carta a qué hago referencia sé que moriré de vergüenza.

Por favor lee entre líneas y dame tu mejor consejo.

Con miedo a lo que el futuro le depare, Remus.”

Que leído así podía sonar un tanto dramático y más del corte que utilizaría Sirius que el propio Remus, pero luego de dos semanas al lado de su novio y con su única compañía como un constante en su vida, ya hacía días atrás que había descartado que sólo fueran paranoias suyas y había empezado a temer por su persona cada vez que Sirius se transformaba en Padfoot.

De aquella primera noche en que sus amigos habían conseguido transformarse exitosamente en animagos, Remus recordaba sus figuras exultantes pasándose la botella de firewhisky mientras él yacía de lado en un colchón viejo que seguido utilizaba para ese fin. La alegría del momento había impregnado aquella memoria como un momento positivo a pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía machacado, sus músculos plagados de dolor y sus huesos apenas en su lugar luego de haber recuperado su forma humana. Costaba creer que fuera una memoria significativa para Remus, que ya para entonces tenía una década padeciendo de cada luna llena con terror, pero el simple hecho de que sus amigos hubieran estado con él a su lado en aquel duro trance había hecho que valiera la pena…

Desde entonces, casi dos años después, Remus había podido fingir que no recordaba la admisión de Sirius respecto a su forma de animago y al deseo de ser aceptado por quien era ante la persona que compartiría con él el resto de su vida. Pero la palabra clave ahí era ‘casi’, y ello implicaba que si cerraba los ojos y se esforzaba todavía podía visualizar a Sirius con la botella en la mano y pronunciando aquella frase inmortal.

—Si me ama a mí, amará a Padfoot, y tendrá que demostrarlo…

Y no había dudas al respecto a qué hacía referencia Sirius al respecto, pues durante los primeros meses después de convertirse en animago, sus intentos por congraciar a Padfoot con sus novias (y después novios) habían caído en saco roto. Ni Mary había superado la prueba, o Marlene, o el chico Kiyoki, ni ninguno más en quien Sirius hubiera posado su atención.

Ya fuera porque su desagrado por los perros era absoluto, o porque como Padfoot ninguno había logrado establecer una relación duradera como con el resto de los Merodeadores, lo cierto es que habían sido relaciones condenadas al fracaso, y quizá había sido mejor así, que de haberse tenido que enterar de cuál el requisito que Sirius exigía como prueba de amor, todos, sino es que la gran mayoría, habrían dado media vuelta y huido al Bosque Prohibido antes que hacer… _eso_.

 _Eso_ que cada vez que cruzaba la mente de Remus le hacía sentir la cabeza ligera y la boca seca.

 _Eso_ que Sirius había insinuado como el próximo paso para ellos dos.

 _Eso_ que para nada estaba considerando con un cosquilleo en la base del estómago…

—Oh, aquí estás —sorprendió Sirius a Remus al interrumpir su momento de reflexión frente a un gastado escritorio en el estudio que el tío Alphard había tenido alguna vez en Londres.

Aquella era apenas la primera de media docena de inmuebles que recorrerían en la capital, pero al menos serían los últimos durante esa su ya casi cuarta semana recorriendo el país y poniendo en orden los viejos asuntos del tío Alphard y convirtiéndolos en los asuntos de Sirius.

—Yo… —Remus se forzó a aparentar normalidad—. Justo le envié una carta a James.

—¿Algo interesante para contarle? Apenas esta mañana le habías escrito una después del desayuno.

—Ya, es que quería pedirle su consejo en un… asunto de… De… De Quidditch —finalizó con una contracción de los músculos faciales, pues aquella era una pésima mentira, y ambos lo sabían.

—Ok… Si no me quieres contar de qué se trata sólo tienes que decírmelo y no insistiré, pero no tienes que contarme mentiras —murmuró Sirius, a quien aquel rechazo le había resultado más doloroso de lo que quería revelar, y dándose media vuelta hizo lo posible por retirarse cuanto antes—. En ese caso estaré abajo, creo que todavía quedan cajas por desembalar y-…

—Sirius —le sorprendió Remus al rodearlo con sus brazos y hundir el rostro en su cabellera. En el último mes, la melena de Sirius había pasado de rozarle los hombros a extenderse por su espalda, y a Remus le costó no aspirar el aroma que de él emanaba en lugar de disculparse como era debido—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué, por escribirle a James? No seas idiota.

—No, por mentirte —dijo Remus, apretando más sus brazos a través de la rigidez con la que Sirius le correspondía el gesto—. La verdad es que sí le he pedido su consejo en algo, pero…

—¿No es algo que puedas hablar conmigo?

Remus suspiró, y unos mechones del cabello de Sirius se movieron de su sitio. —No, todavía no.

A su vez, Sirius exhaló por la nariz, y su apostura perdió fuerza. Con una mano, tocó los dedos de Remus que cruzaban por encima de su pecho.

—Está bien. Es decir, no lo está, pero si es temporal…

—Lo es.

—Entonces está bien. Ya me dirás después, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—Entonces no se diga más.

Con aquel permiso explícito en su poder, Remus se sintió menos culpable cuando esa misma tarde el búho de James apareció en la ventana de la siguiente vivienda que conocían del finado tío Alphard, un piso en una zona elegante muggle que a diferencia del resto de sus propiedades sí tenía marcas de haber sido habitado y no servir sólo como lugar de almacenamiento.

Como ya se les había hecho tarde y ni él o Sirius se habían sentido con ánimos de apurar una vivienda más considerando que quedaban tres, Londres en realidad no se iría a ningún lado, y ellos dos bien podían tomarse un día más para su expedición, al final habían optado por pernoctar ahí, y su decisión se había visto recompensada cuando al abrir una ventana para ventilar uno de los cuartos les llegó el delicioso aroma de curry picante a una o dos de manzanas de distancia.

Así Sirius había salido prometiendo volver lo antes posible con una orden para dos, y Remus había estado completamente agradecido que entonces llegara para él el correo de James, que agradeció al ave con un par de caricias en el cráneo antes de que saliera volando de vuelta a su amo y él pudiera enfrascarse en la lectura.

“Moony,

Yo también pasaré de formalidades y pasaré a preguntar directo lo que me interesa: ¡¿ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO DE QUE SIRIUS QUIERE ESO?!

Por un lado, sé tan bien como tú (y cualquiera con dos ojos al frente lo sabe también) que ustedes dos están destinados a envejecer juntos y todo eso, así que claro que eres la persona indicada para él y sería de idiotas pretender lo contrario, pero…”

Y luego el papel estaba lleno de marcas de tinta, como si en su inseguridad acerca de qué escribir James hubiera golpeteado la pluma contra el pergamino unas doscientas cincuenta veces por lo menos. Luego más abajo el mensaje continuaba como si nada.

“Si quieres mi consejo, háblalo con él. Por todo lo que sabemos, pudiste haber malinterpretado su mensaje y estarte haciendo un lío mental por nada -no que ponga en duda tus temores, pero mejor estar seguros del todo antes que pasar al estado de crisis.

Tanto si Sirius quieres o no quiere hacer eso, y por cualquier reacción que tengas tú al respecto, escríbeme.

Afectuosamente tuyo, Prongs.”

—Gran ayuda has sido, Potter —masculló Remus, pues con una carta así no podía hacer nada más que continuar con la agónica labor de darle mil vueltas a sus sospechas de que Sirius quería dominarlo en la cama desde su forma canina o… Despertar nuevas posibilidades para su terror porque… ¿Y qué tal si Sirius pensaba que él no era para nada el indicado y sus miedos eran infundados? Por todo lo que podía torcerse en el camino de la comunicación, quizá Sirius no le había propuesto _eso_ de manera directa porque todavía no creía que él era el amor de su vida, y en su paranoia Remus se había obligado a creer que así era.

Una idea por lo más que deprimente, excepto por la parte donde _eso_ quedaba descartado. Excepto que… en lugar de sentir alivio, Remus sintió una punzada entre las piernas similar a la vez que Filch por poco los atrapó con las manos dentro de los pantalones del otro y tuvieron que correr a refugiarse. Aquella pausa le había hecho doler los testículos cuando volvieron a reanudar sus besos en el dormitorio de chicos, y la sensación de ese entonces y la de ahora era demasiado similar como para pasarla por alto.

—Oh, realmente esto no es el tipo de ayuda que yo buscaba… o necesitaba… —Gruñó Remus por lo bajo, doblando la carta de James y guardándosela en el bolsillo de sus jeans para que Sirius no tuviera oportunidad de leerla por si acaso la confundía con algo más.

Debido a que apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos desde que su novio bajara por comida y el restaurante estaba un poco más que sólo ‘a la vuelta de la esquina’, Remus se resignó a esperar, y a tener como única compañía a su propio cerebro trabajando como uno de esos motores muggle que daban vueltas sobre sí mismos hasta producir una abundante cantidad de calor.

A favor de sus sospechas estaba no sólo aquella repentina declaración de amor por parte de Sirius que iba más allá del escueto ‘te amo’ del que ya habían dicho algunos en los últimos meses. Era más bien la construcción de aquella frase, de llamarlo ‘el indicado’, y que a su vez resonaba tanto con aquellas otras palabras que le escuchara mencionar años atrás en La casa de los gritos.

«Y no debo olvidar sus últimas propuestas», rememoró Remus contando con los dedos cómo en las últimas semanas Sirius se había esforzado al mencionar que varias de las propiedades del tío Alphard podrían servirles bien como domicilio después de graduarse de Hogwarts.

Para alguien como él que tenía pocos prospectos de empleo permanente debido a su tendencia a ausentarse cada luna llena y reaparecer hecho un despojo de su anterior ser, Remus había pasado de imaginar su vida post-Hogwarts por encontrarla demasiado deprimente para su gusto y en su lugar enfocarse en el presente, donde no tenía que preocuparse por una cama donde dormir, tres comidas al día, y un techo del cual resguardarse de las inclemencias del clima. Remus no dudaba que sus padres le permitieran vivir con ellos si las circunstancias para su independización no eran propicias, pero incluso eso le deprimía, pues ya en el pasado James y Peter habían hablado de departamentos y trabajos de jornada completa para cuando terminaran su séptimo año de educación, y el estar consciente de que esos planes no eran para él debido a su falta de recursos e imposibilidad para asegurárselos le deprimían lo suficiente como para colocarlos en el trastero de su memoria.

Y como si se tratara de una solución caída del cielo directo a su regazo, Sirius no había dejado de sugerir, de una manera ligera y como indiferente, que bien podría conservar algunas de las propiedades del tío Alphard y conseguirse una residencia permanente para después de terminar su educación. El que además hubiera invitado veladamente a Remus a unírsele no le había pasado por alto a éste, así como tampoco lo había hecho la manera en que Sirius le acariciaba siempre con las yemas de sus dedos en alguna parte, delicado y expectante, como si anhelara una respuesta en ese mismo instante…

La repentina seriedad con la que Sirius había tratado ese asunto de mudarse juntos (que viéndolo bien, sería algo que de aceptar aún tardaría un año completo en realizarse) no habría de haber alarmado a Remus de no ser porque Sirius se había mostrado más interesado en examinar sus reacciones a cada propiedad en lugar de decidir por sí mismo cuál le gustaría como residencia permanente una vez que llegara su momento de elegir.

En ese instante, las contendientes eran tres inmuebles en tres diferentes localidades; el primero, una casa de campo al norte de Inglaterra que resultó ser la perdición de Remus por su enorme biblioteca surtida con toda clase de libros contra las artes oscuras y cómo repeler la magia negra; la segunda era un castillo pequeño a las orillas del mar en la costa oeste, cerca de un desfiladero y cercado por un bosque donde el lobo en su interior clamó por correr libre al menos una vez; y la tercera… era el piso en el que se encontraban, pues Londres había sido siempre su fantasía, y la perspectiva de tenerlo como domicilio permanente le hacía sentir cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo.

Claro que si el precio a pagar era… _eso_ , entonces Remus tenía serias, muy serias dudas, de la clase de intenciones que tenía Sirius para él si es que se mudaban juntos.

Ya que ninguna otra pareja tenía que pasar por un trance similar para dar por sentado que su relación iba muy en serio, Remus se sentía un tanto ofuscado, indeciso también… Y era esa parte de sí la que más le aterraba, ¿pues qué había de coherente en siquiera considerar que hacer _eso_ fuera una opción viable para él?

«Excepto que…», Remus se mordió el labio inferior y apretó las piernas. «Excepto que no estoy del todo negado a intentarlo, y si Sirius es un pervertido por siquiera sugerirlo, entonces yo también lo soy por pensar que podríamos llevar a cabo su fantasía. _Nuestra_ fantasía. Por curiosidad, sólo curiosidad…», que como imagen mental que su cerebro decidió conjugar para él en esos instantes, le hizo sentir un agridulce ramalazo de placer corriéndole por todo su centro.

Y no era como si Remus hubiera fantaseado con aquello en el pasado. Después de que Sirius hiciera su proclama en la Casa de los gritos, Remus incluso hasta había considerado molesto cuando su amigo daba inicio a una nueva relación, pues le ponía de punta los cabellos el pensar que esa persona sería la indicada, y que su mente la conjugara al lado de Padfoot (ya ni hablar de nada más) le hacía hervir la sangre.

Claro que de ahí a magnificarlo y ponerse en su lugar…

Es decir, ¿qué tan malo podía resultar en realidad? Y Remus hizo memoria de todas aquellas transformaciones después de luna llena, en donde desnudo, agotado y herido, Padfoot se había acurrucado a su lado y cubierto de lametones sin importarle el estado en el que se encontrara. La de infinidades de veces que juntos se habían ido a la cama así, con Remus sin prenda alguna y aferrándose al enorme perro negro cuyo pelaje le protegía de cualquier frío.

—Oh, tal vez sí soy un pervertido redomado —murmuró Remus para sí, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

Aunque a su favor alegaba que aquellas caricias no habían tenido nada de erótico, y se limitaban a amor puro y consuelo, salvo por la ocasión erección que siempre terminaba con Sirius volviendo a su forma humana y haciéndole el amor sin más premura…

A tiempo para salvarlo de un posible aneurisma, Sirius volvió con la comida y una amplia sonrisa al anunciar que había pasado por una tienda de regreso y que había comprado una tarta pequeña a modo de postre.

—El barrio es genial. Hay uno de esos sitios para lavar ropa, y al lado una librería. También vi un parque, y varios de esos cuartos miniatura para hablar por el… ¿Teléfono? —Corroboró con Remus la palabra exacta, y éste tuvo que salir de su estado de pánico autoinducido y asentir—. ¿Qué pasa, Moony? Te ves un tanto…

—Estoy cansado —mintió éste con facilidad, y al instante se colocó su mejor máscara de ‘aquí-no-pasa-nada’ y se acercó a Sirius con una sonrisa para ayudarle con las bolsas de la compra—. ¿Y qué más dices que encontraste recorriendo el barrio?

Con un entusiasmo que podía considerarse impresionable y exagerado, Remus escuchó de las aparentes maravillas que los rodeaban, y aunque costaba creer que Sirius encontrara tan espectacular contar con una panadería y, citaba literalmente “una de esas tiendas con todo para construir una casa, o una perrera”, dicho con una risotada final y que Remus adivinó como una ferretería.

Mientras desempacaban las compras y colocaban sobre la mesa los distintos recipientes con comida, Remus aprovechó su ofrecimiento para ir a la cocina por platos, vasos y cubiertos para cuestionarle a Sirius su repentino interés por los comercios aledaños.

—¿Alguna razón en especial por la cual te entusiasme tanto que a dos calles de distancia haya una heladería? —Preguntó con ligereza, que incluso si sus dedos sudorosos dejaban manchas en la porcelana al colocarla en su sitio, él iba a esforzarse por mantener ecuanimidad.

Sirius tuvo una fracción de segundo de parálisis, en donde al final colocó el último recipiente con comida sobre la mesa, y mientras doblaba la bolsa de compra en la que se lo habían dado, se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… Me gusta el helado.

—Ya, ok.

—Pero también… —Prosiguió Sirius con voz deliberadamente contemplativa.

Por un instante creyó Remus que Sirius permanecería con la vista clavada en el curry que iban a comer, pero entonces su novio alzó la mirada y le vio directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pensarías de vivir aquí?

—¿Aquí?

—Aquí.

—No, espera —indagó Remus tras una corta risa de incomodidad—. ¿Te refieres a Londres o a…?

—Aquí, Remus, ¡aquí! —Expresó Sirius su frustración antes de resoplar, pasarse los dedos por el cabello y volver a intentarlo—. Aquí conmigo, en este piso, los dos juntos. No sé cómo ser más específico que eso sin decirlo con obviedad.

—Ah… Ok.

—¿Sólo ok?

—No estoy diciendo que no.

—Pero tampoco que sí.

—Es que… —Remus parpadeó—. ¿Podemos dejar esta charla para después de la comida? El curry se está enfriando.

—Oh, vale.

Sentándose a comer, no pasaron ni dos minutos de silencio antes de que Sirius volviera a la carga.

—Sé que no he sido el mejor compañero de dormitorio, que ronco y a veces me quedo con las mantas, y que como novio tampoco soy perfecto de ninguna manera, pero creí que podríamos… Ya sabes, vivir juntos después de la graduación.

—Mmm —consiguió Remus articular a través de un enorme bocado de arroz.

Sirius se aprovechó de su necesidad de masticar primero para continuar exponiendo su punto. —Lo que quiero decir, Moony, es que… No quiero dejar de vivir contigo una vez que terminemos nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts. La verdad es que no sabía cómo proponértelo porque desde que soy un vástago desheredado no encontraba la manera de conseguir el dinero suficiente para hacer una propuesta de ese calibre. Pensé que tendría que trabajar al menos un par de meses antes de tener la solvencia suficiente para siquiera sugerírtelo, y ahora que el tío Alphard me ha entregado de alguna manera la solución perfecta…

—Eso es horrible de decir, Sirius —le recriminó Remus con el ceño fruncido—. Tu tío ha muerto.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Pero incluso él habría visto el aspecto positivo que hubiera derivado de ello. El tío Alphard era ante todo un hombre práctico, y estoy convencido de que él hubiera aprobado mi decisión y propuesta incluso si su muerte es parte central de este asunto.

—Porque eso hubiera molestado al resto de tu familia, ¿correcto?

—Erm… En parte —concedió Sirius—, pero si te propongo vivir juntos después de la graduación no es porque quiera provocarle un síncope a mi queridísima Madre —expresó Sirius con amargura patente en su tono de voz—, sino porque realmente quiero que compartamos un hogar. No hay dobles intenciones en ello.

Remus le miró con ojos asustados y labio inferior trémulo. —¿No?

—Bueno, hay beneficios extra de tenerte como compañero de piso y dormitorio, ¿verdad? —Bromeó Sirius con Remus, pero ahí donde él hacía referencia a su compañía como amigo y amante, éste malinterpretó su deseo y palideció de golpe.

—Yo no sé si… Hablando claros… Me supera… No me creo capaz… Uhmmm… —Balbuceó, cada vez perdiendo más y más volumen hasta que lo último que salió de sus labios fue una tenue exhalación.

—¿Moony?

—Padfoot…

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que vas a decir que no?

—¿Yo? Uhm… —Remus apretó los labios—. Puede ser.

—¿Porque no quieres vivir conmigo? O… ¿Es algo más?

La expresión de Remus se lo dijo todo, que ante su segunda pregunta hundió el mentón en el pecho.

—¿Podemos siquiera hablarlo?

—Supongo… Sólo no ahora.

—Moony… Por favor.

—Es que no puedo… Yo… Es algo grande, muy grande en verdad —dijo con ojos asustados, que si tenía que creer en los rumores acerca de los perros y la cópula que se daba entre estos, entonces no decía ninguna mentira cuando hablaba de ‘grande’.

—¿Tanto te desagrada la idea de vivir conmigo? —Preguntó Sirius, luchando consigo mismo para mantenerse ecuánime, pero fallando en el proceso cuando apretó el tenedor que sujetaba y casi lo dobló a la mitad.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué?

El ver a Sirius desconsolado y listo para el rechazo hizo doler a Remus, pues se había jurado a sí mismo más de una vez el no ser jamás el causante de esa misma expresión que su novio tenía, y que era la que éste ponía cuando recordaba sus momentos más tristes al lado de su familia. Extendiendo su brazo por encima de los recipientes de comida y los platos apenas picoteados, Remus tocó su mano, y se sorprendió cuando al contacto de sus dedos el miedo que habitaba en su interior se apaciguó.

—Yo… Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero cuando hablas de vivir juntos y todo eso, ¿lo dices en plan de pareja y no sólo como amigos compartiendo los gastos, correcto?

—Correcto —declaró Sirius mirándole directo a los ojos—. Sé que para otros podría dar la impresión de que nos estamos apresurando al dar ese gran paso cuando apenas nos estuviéramos graduando de Hogwarts, pero si lo piensas, ya hemos vivido juntos por seis años, próximamente siete, y hemos sabido sobrellevar lo bueno sobre lo malo sin matarnos en el proceso, ¿no crees? —Intentó bromear, y ante la sonrisa tenue de Remus, él extendió su otra mano y lo tocó en el brazo—. Sólo sé que no quiero separarme de ti porque eres… Lo eres todo para mí, y si esa es la razón por la cual no quieres mudarte conmigo… Ya sea porque no sientes lo mismo o prefieres esperar… Lo entenderé.

Remus exhaló, y consigo se fueron la mayor parte de sus reticencias. No todas, todavía quedaba superar aquel asunto que lo involucraba a él y a Padfoot, pero sí una inmensa mayoría, puesto que esos sentimientos que Sirius albergaba por él, eran exactamente los mismos que él sentía por su novio, y expuesto como éste lo había hecho, quedaba más que claro que no sería ninguna decisión precipitada el mudarse juntos y empezar su vida de pareja apenas graduarse de su séptimo año, porque Remus se sentía igual, y lo único que lo detenía era algo que bien podía llevar a cabo si cerraba los ojos, abría las piernas (aunque quedaba pendiente confirmar si esa era la mejor postura) y pensaba en Inglaterra.

Riendo por su propio chiste, Remus tuvo que recobrar la compostura cuando Sirius frunció el ceño, preocupado por su salud mental.

—Te amo, Sirius Black —dijo Remus correspondiendo a su mirada, y al instante las pupilas de éste se dilataron hasta casi devorar el plata de sus ojos—, y me encantaría vivir contigo una vez que nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts haya terminado.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Excitado y presa de la más absoluta de las felicidades, Sirius se puso en pie, y olvidando por completo la comida, rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló frente a Remus, pasándole los brazos por la cintura y abrazándolo con fuerza—. Yo también te amo, y quiero que sepas que daré lo mejor de mí para que no tengas motivo de arrepentimiento con esta decisión.

«Ay, eso dices ahora, pero…», pensó Remus, abrazándole por igual y apoyando el mentón en la coronilla de su cabeza, donde la impresionante mata de cabello negro y lustroso que tenía ahí le hizo pensar invariablemente en Padfoot, y en la prueba que tendría que superar para finalizar ese trato de amor entre ellos.

Y porque no quería arruinar la comida con detalles de la unión canino-humano que tendrían que llevar a cabo para darle legalidad a su relación, postergó esa charla para después de las celebraciones que esa noche conmemoraron con un curry helado después de tanto hacerlo esperar, una botella de vino tibio que encontraron en la alacena, y hacer el amor en el sofá dos veces en sucesión para luego caer dormidos.

Y al menos de momento, la conversación que involucraba al qué, quedó postergada mientras se decidía el cómo, y mucho más importante, el cuándo.

Remus y Sirius visitaron la última de las propiedades del tío Alphard a finales de esa misma semana (al menos las que se encontraban en Inglaterra, que para aquellas que estuvieran fuera del país ya tendrían tiempo después), y para conmemorar el feliz acontecimiento luego de casi un mes y medio de recorrer media Inglaterra cuando en un inicio sólo habían contemplado diez días como máximo, invitaron a James y a Peter a disfrutar con ellos de una última estancia en alguna de las propiedades antes de que Remus volviera a su casa y Sirius con los Potter.

Pero con Peter todavía en Francia visitando familia e imposibilitado para volver, James escribió de vuelta para preguntar si Lily se les podía unir y llenar ese espacio faltante.

La respuesta de Sirius fue muy a su estilo: “No veo por qué Miss Lily Evans no pueda unírsenos, pero deberás informarle que a pesar de tener doce habitaciones disponibles en casa, diez de ellas están inhabilitadas, así que tendrá que aceptar que nuestros acomodos para dormir sean por parejas. Si ella está de acuerdo, es bienvenida a hospedarse con nosotros.”

Y ya que Lily había estado de visita con los Potter en varias ocasiones durante ese verano, e incluso se había quedado a dormir una noche en que el clima tormentoso favoreció que así fuera (ella y James montaron un fuerte de almohadas y sábanas en la sala), la respuesta de James en donde tanto él como Lily aceptaban la invitación no tardó en arribar.

—Eres terrible —leyó Remus por encima del hombro de Sirius, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa, pues no le era ajeno del todo que ese par, una vez superadas sus diferencias de años anteriores, se habían convertido en una pareja inseparable.

—Tenía que ayudar a Prongs. Los señores Potter son permisivos, pero también un poco chapados a la antigua cuando se trata de romance entre adolescentes bajo su techo, así que al menos quiero darles la oportunidad de estar a solas sin tener que cuidarse de cada mínimo ruido que hagan.

—Mmm, bien pensado —dijo Remus, que olisqueando detrás de la oreja de Sirius cerró los ojos y rememoró la satisfacción de las últimas semanas haciendo el amor donde les venía en gana y sin obligación de lanzar un hechizo silencioso para asegurar su privacidad.

Volver a casa le sería entonces un cierre agridulce, pues todavía quedaba por delante más de un mes de vacaciones en donde tendría que trabajar en los deberes del verano, pasar tiempo con su familia, y conformarse con visitas esporádicas de Sirius, o al menos tantas como permitieran sus padres.

—¿En qué piensas? —Adivinó Sirius al instante su desazón, y Remus se escabulló por la tangente.

—En lo largo que se ha puesto tu cabello. Este verano te ha crecido por lo menos cuatro dedos, y pronto necesitarás de un corte si es que no quieres que Filch corra detrás de ti por los pasillos con unas tijeras.

—Mi cabello no es lo único que ha crecido como enredadera este verano… —Dijo Sirius con tono sugestivo, y esperando un chiste soez fue que Remus se sorprendió cuando su novio se levantó, y encarándose a él midió la diferencia de estatura que ahora ya era notoria y en donde Remus sobrepasaba a Sirius por más que unos cuantos centímetros—. No me malinterpretes, esta nueva altura te sienta bien, pero es extraño porque yo soy mayor y ahora tengo que pararme de puntas para besarte.

—Ya, pero eso no es un impedimento, ¿o sí? —Bromeó Remus, y Sirius le demostró que no era el caso al impulsarse sobre sus pies y unir sus bocas.

—Mi único impedimento contigo es la fase de la luna en la que nos encontremos —declaró Sirius pasando de su boca a su cuello y luchando con los botones de la camisa que vestía en esos momentos—. El resto es circunstancial.

Y porque Sirius daba muestras de estar dispuesto a arrodillarse ante él y hacer gala de uso para su boca más allá de simples palabras, Remus no se lo refutó.

No había caso.

Consiguiendo que James y Lily se les unieran en viernes, y prolongaran su estancia hasta el domingo en la tarde, Remus y Sirius les dieron la bienvenida a la casa que éste último tenía al norte de Inglaterra, cerca de la playa y aislada del próximo pueblo muggle por una caminata de casi una hora cuando querían surtirse de víveres y despensa.

—James mencionó que era una mansión, pero pensé que exageraba —dijo Lily después de llegar e intercambiar los saludos de rigor.

—Tú ya conoces la casa de los Potter, no veo por qué habrías de extrañarte.

—Ya, pero ellos dicen ‘mi pequeña casa’ cuando en realidad es una mansión. Los magos de sangre pura en verdad son extraños…

Porque habían llegado a tiempo para el desayuno, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa a comer un ligero desayuno al que después siguió tiempo de calidad en la playa aledaña. Ya que el clima en Inglaterra podía ser tan impredecible como los presagios de una bola de cristal, aprovecharon que al menos no soplaba el viento y el cielo, aunque nublado, no amenazaba con lluvia inminente.

—Tal vez deberíamos considerar una parrillada —dijo James mientras los cuatro bajaban la pendiente que conducía a la playa y se iba despojando de su camiseta.

—Concuerdo —secundó Sirius—, porque podríamos asar ciervo. Escuché que es delicioso, ¿qué dices, Prongs?

—¿Y por qué no perro asado? —Le regresó éste la broma, y eso propició a que se lanzaran arena con los pies y al cabo de unos segundos ya estuvieran corriendo uno detrás del otro en dirección al mar.

—Par de críos —masculló Lily, que caminando con Remus a un paso más sosegado, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo infantiles que esos dos podían comportarse si se les daba la oportunidad.

Ya que además ella traía el parasol y las toallas, y Remus una amplia canasta con tentempiés para más tarde, su llegada a la playa fue con minutos de retraso con respecto a James y Sirius, quienes ya estaban en el agua convertidos en sus formas animales y tenían una épica lucha de chapoteos y extraños ataques para mojar más al otro.

—Oh, más vale que Sirius no decida regresar como perro, porque será el peor aroma del mundo —rezongó Remus luego de que Lily escogiera un perfecto lugar para montar su estación, y con ayuda de magia clavaron en su sitio el parasol y acomodaron un par de toallas sobre las cuales extenderse.

—Sólo espero que el ciervo mojado no huela peor —dijo Lily, que apenas sentarse sobre las toallas sacó de su bolso un tubo grande de bloqueador solar y comenzó a aplicárselo por todos lados.

—En verdad que son como niños pequeños —comentó Remus tras varios minutos de contemplar a sus amigos ir de su forma humana a su forma animal y enzarzándose en una pelea boba que seguro ninguno de los dos podría explicar cómo había comenzado. Pero ya que eso le valía como tiempo de tranquilidad a la sombra, Remus no tuvo motivo de queja al respecto.

—¿Me ayudas con la espalda? —Le pidió ayuda Lily, que se había despojado de su camiseta y abajo llevaba la parte superior de un bikini en color verde.

—Claro —dijo Remus, recibiendo la botella y posicionándose detrás de su amiga, mientras ella se hacía a un lado el cabello y él se encargaba de aplicarle una buena capa que le permitiera a su pálida piel sobrevivir a ese día en el exterior.

En eso estaba Remus cuando Lily lo sorprendió con la frase más inesperada que pudiera haber imaginado de ella en cualquier momento.

—Y bien… ¿Lo hiciste con Padfoot o no?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamó Remus, que ante su exabrupto se llevó la mano a la boca y se la embarró de bloqueador—. Pero… ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿James te lo dijo?

—No exactamente —admitió Lily—. La noche en que me quedé a dormir con los Potter él estaba un poco distraído, y cuando por fin se quedó dormido no dejó de hablar en sueños. Al parecer soñaba contigo y con Sirius, y los aleccionaba a tomar precauciones… Luego recordé todos aquellos comentarios de Mary y Marlene respecto a Padfoot, y…

—Oh…

—¿Así que es cierto, que Sirius tiene intenciones de hacer eso contigo como Padfoot?

Remus se limpió la boca con la manga de su camiseta. —Sí. Es decir, creo que sí… No lo ha dicho exactamente con esas palabras, pero… —Y procedió a explicarle la propuesta que le había hecho Sirius de mudarse juntos al finalizar su educación en Hogwarts y la seriedad con la que esa unión investía sobre su relación—. ¿Crees que yo esté equivocado suponiendo eso?

—Bueno… —Lily se giró y le miró con expresión pensativa—. Por un lado él declaró sus intenciones hace tiempo, y tú has sido la única constante de su vida en el último año. Cumples todos sus requisitos, y además te ha pedido mudarse juntos… Si tuviera que apostar en galeones, diría que sólo falta _eso_ y ustedes serían algo así como una pareja casada aunque sin tanto papeleo legal.

—¿Y por el otro lado? —Le presionó Remus a continuar.

Lily suspiró. —Bueno, podrías suponer que se le ha olvidado, y que te ama de cualquier forma, así que quizá estás en lo incorrecto creyendo que su propuesta de irse a vivir juntos tiene dobles intenciones. Pero… Estamos hablando de Sirius Black, y cualquiera que lo haya conocido por más de quince minutos sabe que él no es del tipo que deja las cosas ir. Y… que además es un poco pervertido.

Remus carraspeó, pero no lo negó. Ese era un honor de Sirius que por experiencia propia no podía defender.

—Lo importante aquí no es si Sirius está o no pidiéndote que hagas eso, porque siempre puedes negarte, y él no se atrevería a obligarte a cumplir algo que dijo años atrás mientras estaba ebrio…

—Eso sí tuvo que habértelo contado James.

—Sólo después de que amenacé hechizarlo, pero lo importante aquí y a lo que se reduce todo es… ¿Quieres o no hacer _eso_ con Padfoot? Más allá de lo… obvio, que es un perro y todo lo que conlleva, al final del día es Sirius de quien hablamos, y nadie puede ni tiene el derecho de juzgarte si es algo que decides hacer con él.

—¿No te resulta… repulsivo?

—Extrañamente no —confesó Lily, a quien las mejillas de pronto se le tiñeron de un profundo color sonrosado que contrastaba con su cabello—. No es como si yo me negara a hacer algo similar con James si su forma de animago no fuera tan… masiva.

—¡Lily! —Se escandalizó Remus, aunque con una sonrisa.

—No me juzgues o serás juzgado —rebatió ella y se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien _qué_? —Fingió Remus demencia, pues incluso si no había descartado del todo esa posibilidad con Sirius, todavía le costaba verbalizarlo.

—¿Lo harás o no lo harás, Lupin?

—Yo… —Remus desvió la vista a la playa, donde James corría con un enorme tronco por la orilla de la arena mientras un perro negro le hacía caravanas pidiendo que lo lanzara.

—No me tienes que responder aquí y ahora, y mucho menos a mí ya que estamos —dijo Lily, rozándole la mejilla con una caricia—. Pero sería bueno si lo hicieras para ti mismo. Y para Sirius.

—Ya.

—Y no te estreses.

«Fácil decirlo…», pensó Remus, pero con todo, al menos tuvo la decencia de reconocer que ya contaba con una respuesta, incluso si dicha respuesta era conocida por él y también enunciable.

Su día en la playa se prolongó por lo menos hasta las primeras horas de la tarde, donde ya agotados por sus juegos, James y Sirius pasaron a recostarse debajo del parasol y dormir mientras Remus y Lily hablaban de todo y nada jugueteando con el cabello de sus respectivas parejas.

Al despertar estos y lamentarse de no haberse aplicado suficiente protector solar, comieron un par de sándwiches de paté con pollo y bebieron botellas de refresco, conocidas por todos excepto por James, quien al primer sorbo eructó por casi quince segundos y preguntó con inocencia si era un efecto secundario normal o es que él reaccionaba así porque era su primera vez.

Con el clima un poco más caluroso de la media y la modorra propia después de la comida, Lily y James se acurrucaron debajo de una toalla y se quedaron dormidos en tiempo récord, lo que le facilitó a Remus tener a Sirius recostado con la cabeza en su regazo y pidiéndole mimos.

—Trenza mi cabello, anda —le instó con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa perezosa, y tras advertirle que no estaba muy seguro de lo que sabía hacer con sus dedos, Remus procedió a al menos desenredarle los mechones de su larga cabellera negra y lidiar con el exceso de arena y sal.

Por largos minutos mientras jugaba con el cabello de Sirius y éste tarareaba para sí una canción muggle que ese verano era la programación habitual de las radios, Remus consideró mantener la boca cerrada y no sacar a colación aquel tema que tanto le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, pero había algo de estático en la atmósfera, un cierto ambiente de complicidad, que sólo se intensificó con el leve roncar de sus dos amigos al lado, que le hizo sentir que era el momento correcto.

—Sirius…

—¿Mmm? —Una pausa, y luego Sirius abrió un ojo—. ¿Qué pasa, Moony?

—Yo… —Ante la disyuntiva de cómo abordar aquel asunto sin provocarse a sí mismo un síncope en el proceso, Remus optó por la vía más alejada del tema central—. Estaba pensando en fechas, ¿sabes?

Sirius abrió el otro ojo. —Ok. Fechas. ¿Quieres decir, como la de nuestro aniversario o…?

—Oh, no. Yo más bien pensaba en el calendario lunar. Habrá luna llena a finales de agosto, y ya que volver a Hogwarts y hacer eso en terrenos escolares no es mi idea de romance…

Perplejo, Sirius entrecerró los ojos y observó a Remus mientras éste se enredaba con fechas de la luna llena, sí, pero también de la luna nueva, y de su disposición en la cama antes y después de ese acontecimiento.

—Moony, creo que no entiendo a dónde vas con todo esto —le interrumpió Sirius cuando luego de cinco minutos Remus todavía no se explicaba bien a qué iba con toda aquella charla, y además, tartamudeaba y el color del rostro le iba y le volvía igual que a uno de esos _samóforos_ muggle para controlar el tráfico.

—¿Ah no? —Replicó éste con expresión incómoda—. ¿En lo absoluto?

—Para nada, y agradecería que fueras tan amable como para explicarte bien. ¿Qué tiene que ver la fase de la luna en…? Bueno, no sé ni de qué hablas. Mejor harías en explicármelo antes de que me haga ideas equivocadas.

—¿En serio no lo sabes?

—Moony… —Gruñó Sirius, y al instante lamentó éste su tono cuando los dedos de Remus dejaron de moverse sobre su cabello—. Lo siento. Ahora mismo no te entiendo. Suenas peor que mi tía Betria Black. Ella era fanática de la astrología, así que siempre que visitaba a Madre en Grimmauld Place se pasaba toda la hora del té hablando de su ciclo menstrual y calculando fechas de parto y signo zodiacal para su siguiente bebé. De pronto me la has recordado con todo eso de antes y después de la luna nueva como si se tratara de algo de vital importancia.

—En nuestro caso podría serlo… —Masculló Remus, a quien le bastó un segundo de la mirada confundida de Sirius para desviar la vista.

—¿Nuestro caso? —Repitió Sirius, que ante la repentina noción de que Remus no había empezado aquella conversación con ánimos de rellenar con charla banal la canícula de su día sino de tener una plática en serio, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se giró para ver a Remus directo a la cara—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Remus se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto que en más de una ocasión había dado pie a una intensa sesión de besos y caricias entre ambos, y que en esos instantes tan sólo denotaba la intensa lucha interna por la cual estaba pasando en esos instantes.

—No me hagas decirlo… —Musitó Remus, que recuperó su voz normal al hablar del ciclo lunar—. Sabes tan bien como yo que después de la luna nueva es imposible convencer al lobo de someterse a nadie más, Padfoot incluido. Y en cambio si lo hacemos después de la luna llena… Bueno, no exactamente después. Primero tendré que recuperarme de la transformación y todo eso, y sé que agendarlo como si se tratara de una cita bianual con el dentista para una limpieza de cavidades no tiene nada de seductor pero… ¿Sirius? Di algo —suplicó Remus de pronto cuando Sirius permaneció ante él con los ojos grandes, las pupilas contraídas, y la boca ligeramente entreabierta procesando toda aquella información.

Comunicándose a través de miradas elocuentes y un levo apretón de manos con el que Remus le hizo saber a Sirius que aceptaba su propuesta y estaba listo para intentarlo, compartieron de pronto una epifanía acerca de qué se trataba todo aquello, y también el primer ramalazo de excitación por lo que implicaba…

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Susurró Sirius, pues a su lado, James y Lily dormían, pero la falta de ronquidos revelaba que no tardarían en despertar.

—Muy, muy en serio —replicó Remus en el mismo tono de voz—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Yo siempre soy serio y lo llevo en el nombre —bromeó Sirius, y se unió a Remus con un beso que los robó a ambos el aliento y cimentó la convicción de que estaban juntos en el mismo bote.

De los pormenores y detalles ya hablarían después, que de momento bastaba con la noción general de estar por dar juntos un gran paso como pareja.

/*/*/*/*


	18. 18.- R de Resoluciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sin proponérselo Remus está en un pequeño embrollo con Sirius pidiendo de él mucho más de lo que creyó posible. Pero no se preocupen, entre el matrimonio, un contrato de sangre y la cosa con Z, este fic tiene drama para rato.

**18.- R de Resoluciones.**

Remus y Sirius alcanzaron a meterse al agua helada del mar y a disfrutar de lo que había sido un excelente día en más de un sentido. No fue sino hasta que James despertó, y perezoso les hizo saber que estaban protagonizando un anuncio de Coppertone con Remus sujetándose el traje de baño mientras Padfoot le mordía el trasero y hacía lo posible por desnudarlo que ambos decidieron volver a la protección que les proveía el parasol y refrescarse con una botella fría de refresco.

—¿Soy yo o ambos huelen a chucho remojado? Bromeó James apenas volvieron a la sombra con él y Lily, y ella no se cortó en darle un manotazo por su comentario.

—No seas grosero, Potter, o me harás recordar por qué te odié los primeros seis años de Hogwarts.

—En realidad fueron cinco y seis meses —rebatió él con una amplia sonrisa.

—Más como cinco y ocho meses, que no fue sino hasta marzo que conseguiste avances —dijo Sirius, lanzándole un puñado de arena.

—Lo que sea, al final fui yo quien consiguió a la chica y no el grasoso de Sniv-…

—¡James! —Le reprimió Lily con un nuevo golpe, y esta vez James cerró la boca con la misma velocidad que una trampa de oso al ceñirse sobre una pierna.

—Olvidemos a ese bastardo —dijo Sirius, y sin culpa alguna ignoró el indignado “’¡Hey!” que soltó Lily en su dirección— y mejor pensemos qué habrá esta noche de cena.

—Perro.

—Ciervo.

Al mismo tiempo, Sirius y James volvieron a su chiste de antes, y poniendo los ojos en blanco fue Lily quien puso solución a la trifulca.

—Van a ser hamburguesas. De res —aclaró por si acaso y para aclarar confusiones—, pero alguien tendrá que ir a la tienda y comprar los ingredientes necesarios, que tengo un ligero presentimiento que la exquisita mansión que ahora le pertenece a Sirius Black no tiene siquiera un tarro de mayonesa en el refrigerador.

—¿En el _qué_? —Exageró Sirius, que si bien en Grimmauld Place no tenían uno de esos aparatos muggle porque la comida se mantenía helada por magia en el sótano, en casa de Remus sí había uno, y se había familiarizado con su uso en una de sus visitas anteriores.

—No engañas a nadie, Black —dijo Lily al sacarle la lengua, y al cabo de medio segundo recibir un puñado de arena idéntico al que antes le lanzara Sirius a James.

Con discreción, Remus se retiró hacia la hielera mientras sus tres amigos se enfrascaban en una boba pelea en la que ninguno salió vencedor. Más bien, todos perdieron, como corroboró él cuando menos de cinco minutos después tuvo que hacerles lavado de ojos por turnos para eliminar fragmentos que habían acabado en sitios donde era preferible no tener arena.

—Ach, y si resulta que después de esto necesito gafas con mayor graduación te culparé a ti, Sirius —rezongó James, parpadeando con exageración para cerciorarse de que sus ojos estaban limpios de cualquier fragmento.

Tras una corta pausa para comer sándwiches, beber un par de jugos, y tras una generosa aplicación de bloqueador solador, salieron los cuatro fuera del parasol y se dedicaron a divertirse.

Mientras Sirius y James volvían a las andadas de transformarse en animales y corretear en el agua molestándose el uno al otro, Remus y Lily se acercaron a la orilla, y con ayuda de un par de recipientes y mucha paciencia comenzaron a formar estructuras en la arena.

Ya que ninguno de los dos era ningún experto en modelaje si es que no había varita de por medio, se resignaron a construir una pobre versión de la torre de Gryffindor.

—Te ves más contento que antes de mi siesta —dijo Lily cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar con su monumento y habían decidido que bien podían construir una torre más (la de Ravenclaw) sólo por diversión—. ¿Paso algo interesante mientras James y yo dormíamos?

—Nada que quisiera contar.

—Ah.

—Con palabras.

—¡Oh!

Remus asintió, y con deliberada lentitud metió puños de arena húmeda en la cubeta que tenía más cerca hasta llenarla y después la aplanó con golpes fuertes de su palma.

—Es decir… Hemos decidido al menos intentarlo. Igual y no pasa de ahí, pero… También podría ser que funcione. Todo puede pasar, ¿no? —Murmuró lo último, rascándose la punta de la nariz y manchándose un poco con la arena—. Antes tendremos que hablarlo en serio, no sólo esa cuasi charla repleta de miradas y sonrisas que tuvimos antes, para precisar detalles y… Pues, supongo que informarnos al respecto. No seremos los primeros en intentarlo… ¿Verdad?

Lily se mordió la esquina del labio. —¿Honestamente? No lo sé. Pero seguro debe haber un libro al respecto en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

«Ya, qué pena que queremos hacerlo antes de entrar al nuevo curso», pensó Remus, pero se guardó de comentarlo en voz alta porque temía escuchar cualquier consejo que lo disuadiera de siquiera meterse a la cama con Padfoot si antes no estudiaba hasta agotar recursos toda la bibliografía referente a zoofilia con animagos.

Tenía claro que Lily lo haría con la mejor de las intenciones, y que seguro su consejo tendría más de valioso de lo que él preferiría darle crédito, pero ya que su valor estaba pendiendo de un delgado hilo y hasta el más mínimo soplo de viento le hacía correr el riesgo de reventarse, lo mejor para él en esos momentos era mantenerse con el mentón en alto y preparado para embestir de frente.

—Seguro también venden algo en el Knockturn Alley… —Murmuró Remus, y con igual solemnidad Lily confirmó sus sospechas.

—Puedes apostar que hasta encuentras una sección completa dedicada a eso.

—Mmm, pues vaya…

Trabajando en silencio un rato más mientras le daban vuelta a aquella posibilidad, acabaron por terminar la torre de Gryffindor y también la de Ravenclaw con más dedicación de la que se habían propuesto en un inicio, y ya que entre ambas edificaciones había un espacio amplio, optaron por construir muros y al menos esbozar el perímetro de Hogwarts como era debido.

A media labor de terminar el cuarto muro y comenzar con los invernaderos y la cabaña de Hagrid, Sirius y James se acercaron para inspeccionar qué era lo que los tenía tan absortos desde por lo menos una hora atrás, y maravillados por la similitud del castillo original con su versión en arena, se sumaron para construir un par de áreas más.

—¡El campo de Quidditch es todo mío! —Declaró James casi con agresividad, incluso si entre los presentes no había nadie que se atreviera a disputárselo.

—Disfrútalo, Prongs, es todo tuyo —dijo Sirius, que por su parte encontró gran placer en trabajar acabados, reparando aquí una esquina que se desmoronaba por falta de humedad, o allá decorando un muro con un trozo de palillo que le permitió crear intrincados diseños.

—Vaya, resulta que sabes de decoraciones —le alabó Lily, pues ella misma había intentado hacer eso mismo y los resultados no habían sido los óptimos.

—Cortesía de la sangre Black. Todo lo que es buen gusto y refinación es de mi área, me guste o no —dijo éste, no con orgullo, sino con un dejo de desprecio que obligó a Remus a borrarle el ceño fruncido con un beso en la mejilla.

En respuesta, Sirius le besó el hombro, y luego le miró el área con atención.

—¿Qué?

—Te ha salido una peca.

—Debe ser una peca vieja.

—Nah —declaró Sirius muy ufano—. Te conozco por todos lados, y sé cuándo una peca es nueva o es vieja, y ésta que tienes aquí —volvió a besarla—, no estaba hace una hora.

—Vale, muy interesante, pero podrías encargarte de la torre de astronomía. Hace falta un poco de textura en esos muros, y nadie como tú para ello —le chanceó Lily, y Sirius tuvo que dejar a Remus, a su hombro, y a su peca en paz mientras entrecerraba los ojos, y con la más minúscula punta de su lengua sobresaliendo por entre sus labios, concentrarse mientras trazaba un diseño de ladrillos a lo largo de toda la torre.

Lo que comenzó como un proyecto para pasar el rato pronto se transformó en una obsesión cuando James se apropió de una buena cantidad de alga y decoró el campo de Quidditch con ‘césped’, por lo que para no quedarse atrás Sirius construyó las puertas del Gran comedor utilizando un poco de cartón.

Lily a su vez se encargó de formar montículos que asemejaban un poco a los alumnos, y porque sería el hazmerreír si no les seguía el juego, Remus también puso de su parte al centrarse en los invernaderos y con alga que lo sobró a James crear cinco variedades distintas de plantas, aunque en realidad todas eran las mismas troceadas de manera diferente.

De no ser porque la tarde comenzó a caer, la marea a subir, y su hambre a manifestarse, los cuatro habrían de quedarse ahí absortos en su pasatiempo hasta que saliera la luna acompañada de todas las estrellas del firmamento, pero no fue el caso.

El frío se hizo sentir, y se intensificó cuando las olas comenzaron a lamerles los pies y a destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo habían conseguido erigir.

Corriendo hasta las bolsas que tenían a resguardo bajo el parasol, James sacó su cámara, y posicionándole en el aire con ayuda de su varita se encargó de conseguir una foto de ellos posando con la mayor parte de su castillo todavía intacto y amplias sonrisas de su efímero orgullo.

Después el mar lo barrió todo, y la emoción del momento se esfumó para siempre. Un momento nostálgico que les hizo conscientes de lo efímero y lo fugaz… Pero que desapareció cuando el estómago de Lily sobrepasó a los de los demás en ruidos y protestas por hambre.

—Así que… ¿Hamburguesas? —Aventuró con una media sonrisa.

—Hamburguesas —corearon los tres, y así quedó pactada sin tanta parafernalia la cena de esa noche.

Fueron Sirius y James quienes salieron por las compras al pueblo muggle más cercano, y no utilizando las escobas, sino transformándose en perro y ciervo, y corriendo la distancia a través del denso bosquecillo que protegía la casa.

Ya que no esperaba de ellos gran cosa, fue Lily quien escribió en una hoja de papel las instrucciones a seguir, así como las compras, y una breve pero exhaustiva nota de precios aproximados, así como la cantidad de dinero que debían pagar. Eso y un extra para que se compraran lo que les viniera en gana como postre, aunque conociéndolos…

—Sólo espero que no crean encontrar grajeas de todos sabores o algo por el estilo —le comentó a Remus mientras ellos dos montaban el asador y se encargaban de tener un buen fuego para cuando sus respectivos novios estuvieran de vuelta.

—Incluso para James que a duras penas ha convivido con muggles no puede ser tan malo. Y tiene a Sirius que al menos sabe moverse por Londres como nativo, así que esperemos lo mejor de ambos.

Mientras Remus sofocaba el fuego y dejaba brasas para cocinar, Lily se encargó de tener lechuga y tomates listos, así como también los condimentos, los platos, e incluso la mesa con un florero y un par de flores que pescó de los alrededores.

—De no ser porque tengo arena en las bragas, podría decir que ha sido un día perfecto —comentó Lily desde una tumbona, esperando impaciente a que su novio y mejor amigo volvieran con los ingredientes para cocinar—. Bueno, lo será una vez esté lista la comida, que tengo tanta hambre que me podría comer un caballo. ¡Oh! —Recapacitó de pronto—. ¿No te…?

—¿Molesta? Nah. Estoy acostumbrado a cosas peores —dijo Remus, que por fin había controlado el fuego y se fue a sentar a la tumbona que tenía Lily a un lado—. Después de convivir con Sirius, James y hasta Peter, ya ninguna alusión a mi condición me afecta. Además, yo también tengo mucha hambre, tanta que podría comerme una pierna de venado y hasta carne de perro si es que se demoran más.

Lily rió, pero fue la única, pues las dos figuras que Remus había entrevisto entre los árboles y por las cuales había preparado esa frase no apreciaron su humor al recuperar sus formas humanas.

—Jajá, muy gracioso —refunfuñó James, que había traído la bolsa de compra alrededor de la cornamenta y ahora pendía de su cuello como un collar.

—Sí, lo preservaremos para la posteridad —dijo Sirius a su vez, sacándose la bolsa de entre la boca y pasándola a su mano.

Con los ingredientes a su disposición, Lily perdió la aparente pereza que le había embargado y se dedicó a dar instrucciones aquí y allá para los preparativos, así que mientras James colocaba la carne en recipientes y le mezclaba los ingredientes que ella le había adicionado, Sirius desempacó todo, incluido un pastelillo de chocolate con el que culminarían esa noche. A Remus le tocó la labor de ser el encargado del fogón, y cuando las primeras hamburguesas salieron (nada redondas, por cortesía de James), fue suyo el honor de comerse la primera y admitir que estaban más buenas de lo que esperaba.

Sentándose después los cuatro a la mesa, Sirius los sorprendió a todos al sacar de la cava un par de botellas de vino muggle y presentarlas como la bebida de la noche.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué el tío Alphard jamás se aficionó al firewhisky como es debido, pero esto no puede estar tan malo —declaró Sirius al descorchar una botella y servirles a todos un espumoso líquido blanco que no olía nada mal.

—Sirius… —Atrapó Lily su atención—. No es que quiera rechazar tu generosa oferta, pero esa botella que acabas de abrir vale por lo menos…

La cifra que reportó ella no le dijo nada ni a Sirius ni a James, pero sí a Remus, más familiarizado con el dinero muggle gracias a su madre, que soltó un silbido de admiración.

—Da igual —desdeñó Sirius la posibilidad de que se tratara de un despilfarro—. La cava está llena y ahora todas esas botellas son mías; estoy seguro que el tío Alphard las compró para utilizarlas, y quizá para fastidiar a mi familia, así que en todo caso… ¡Por el tío Alphard! —Brindó levantando la copa en alto.

—¡Por el tío Alphard! —Se sumaron el resto, y al entrechocar del cristal y las copas limpias con las que remataron el gesto le siguió un murmullo de admiración por el sabor y peticiones de un poco más.

Con dos hamburguesas por cabeza, una bolsa grande de patatas fritas como acompañante, y tres botellas de vino vacías, el saldo final con el que se retiraron cerca de medianoche a sus dormitorios fueron tres ebrios merodeadores cantando un viejo himno que inventaran en tercer año y que relataba sus hazañas en Hogwarts, y una casi inconsciente Lily que James cargaba a su espalda y prometió poner a dormir lo antes posible cuando en el segundo piso ambos grupos se separaron en dos.

Pensando en las resacas que les esperaban a la mañana siguiente a todos menos él (la única ventaja de su licantropía era la rapidez con la que su cuerpo metabolizaba el alcohol sin dejarle secuelas tan terribles como las de sus amigos), Remus estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y preguntarle a Sirius si por casualidad el tío Alphard tenía aspirinas entre sus muy variadas pertenencias, pero éste no le dio oportunidad el empujarlo de espaldas sobre la cama y lanzarse sobre él con pasión.

—Moony, oh, Moony —balbuceó entre torpes besos que Remus le correspondió, y casi al instante tuvo éste una mano hurgando debajo de su camiseta.

—Espera —pidió Remus con un hilo de aliento—. La arena… La cama… Necesitamos, ¡ah!, ducharnos primero…

Sirius detuvo sus avances justo cuando su mano había alcanzado uno de los pectorales de Remus y estaba jugueteando con su pezón.

—¿En serio?

—Muy en serio —respondió Remus con un resoplido—. Y ambos lo agradeceremos en la mañana.

—Vale, vale…

Pese a las protestas de Sirius por tomar una ducha a mitad de la noche, pronto cambió de idea cuando Remus se aseguró de hacérsela divertida al convertir la simple labor de desvestirse en un pretexto para besar toda aquella área de piel que quedaba expuesta a merced del otro.

—Uhm, insisto que esta peca es nueva —dijo Sirius al volver a besar la marca que Remus llevaba en el hombro—, y es mi nueva favorita.

—Aw, entonces ni hablar de enseñarte el nuevo lunar de mi trasero porque jamás llegará a ocupar ese puesto, ¿eh? —Le chanceó Remus, pero ni corto ni perezoso le dio Sirius media vuelta y se arrodilló para apreciar la minúscula marca que tenía éste en el glúteo derecho y que se llevó un beso por igual.

—Todo en ti es mi favorito de algo, Moony —dijo Sirius, que ebrio y con los ojos chispeantes por el alcohol era difícil tomarlo en serio cuando apenas podía sostenerse en pie, pero Remus no se lo tomó en contra mientras le ayudaba a entrar a la regadera y abría las llaves.

El primer chorro de agua helada les quitó la modorra que el vino había impuesto sobre ellos, y con renovado brío pasaron a besarse entre pausas para aplicarse champú y olvidar el jabón cuando la necesidad de tocar al otro se volvía más fuerte.

En algún punto, Sirius estuvo a punto de resbalar y golpearse contra el muro, pero Remus lo abrazó, y el contacto frontal con sus cuerpos propició un momento íntimo en donde Remus tomó la iniciativa al empujarlo contra el muro y refregar sus cuerpos mientras se besaban hasta que el orgasmo los alcanzó.

—Qué romántico —bromeó Sirius cuando Remus haló de él de vuelta al agua de la ducha para lavar los rastros de semen de su cuerpo, y éste se la regresó con una nalgada.

—¡Sirius! —Se escandalizó Remus, y se inspeccionó el área sólo para encontrar marcas de dedos.

—¿Lo… siento?

—No lo sientas, sólo… Me has sorprendido, es todo —murmuró Remus, dejándose abrazar por Sirius y correspondiéndole el gesto por igual—. Tal vez deberíamos dar por terminada la ducha y volver a la cama.

—¿Para un _encore_?

Remus cerró la llave del agua. —Mmm…

Sin una respuesta clara de su parte, Sirius se limitó a escurrirse el cabello un poco, y con ayuda de una toalla, secar a Remus y no a sí mismo del agua excedente.

Su rutina se aseo para ese momento se vio marcada por la ternura de dos amantes con más alcohol del que querían admitir nublando sus sentidos, pero también por el calor que el roce de sus manos sobre piel desnuda alteraba y traía consigo connotaciones de _más_.

—¿Sabes, Sirius? —Dijo Remus una vez que se lavaron los dientes en silencio, y tomados de la mano salieron del baño y se acercaron a la cama que esa noche compartirían—. Creo que deberíamos de tener una charla seria, muy seria.

—¿Respecto a qué? —Inquirió Sirius, halando de Remus para que juntos se metieran bajo las frescas sábanas.

Remus suspiró. —¿En verdad me harás decirlo?

—Ah.

Fue la posición de la luna en el cielo la que dispuso que esa noche fuera Remus quien se acostara de espaldas y Sirius quien se acurrucara contra su pecho con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—No tenemos por qué hacerlo. Fue una tontería que dije por la emoción de por fin conseguir transformarnos en animagos y-…

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—Oh.

—Es sólo que… Asusta un poco, ¿sabes? Y no es del tipo que me hace sudar y las piernas temblar, o mejor dicho, sí lo es… Sólo no de la manera que podría uno creerlo. —Remus volvió a suspirar—. A fin de cuentas eres tú, y todo de ti me resulta siempre tan… irresistible. No se trata de una cuestión moral, porque lo que pase entre tú y yo a puertas cerradas…

—O en un claro en el bosque —propuso Sirius, puesto que ese verano habían aprovechado que las propiedades del tío Alphard estaban alejadas de todo y todos para hacer el amor al exterior, disfrutando tanto del frescor del verano como de la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminando sus cuerpos.

—Donde quiera que sea, es asunto tuyo y mío nada más.

Sirius soltó una risa apurada. —Debo confesar… Perdón. Lo he hablado con James, pero sólo porque quería su consejo y él es como un hermano para mí y-…

—Yo he hecho lo mismo con Lily —le interrumpió Remus, acariciándole la espalda—. Está bien. Son de fiar.

—Deben de serlo, que no todos los días escucha James hablarme de zoofilia y me dice con toda la seriedad del mundo “mientras te haga feliz, adelante” como si no fuera la gran cosa de qué espantarse.

—Es o no es ‘la gran cosa’ como dices, si nosotros lo hacemos así. Y en verdad que lo es y no lo es a la vez, ¿eh?

—Seh…

Que a resumidas cuentas, sí, someterse a Sirius en su forma perruna mientras él permanecía como humano era una imagen que despertaba toda clase de emociones en Remus cuando éste cerraba los ojos y fantaseaba con ese momento, pero en su gran mayoría guardaban connotaciones que hacían a su vientre bajo contraerse, y no por los motivos que cabría esperar…

Por un lado, Remus entendía que entregarse de esa manera acarrearía cambios irreversibles para ambos; sería un camino de no retorno, pero al cual se lanzarían con los ojos abiertos y los dedos entrelazados porque era un deseo compartido, y Merlín sabía que una vez puestas las cartas en la mesa, su mayor riesgo era caer en el exceso de premura y salir heridos por su inexperiencia.

—¿Moony?

—¿Mmm?

—Tan sólo quiero dejar claro que si hacemos… _Eso_ … Será para siempre, ¿correcto?

—¿Uh?

—Tú y yo seremos para siempre. —Sirius alzó la cabeza, e incluso a través de las brumas del alcohol que todavía bullía en su sistema y la modorra de las horas tardías en las que se estaban desvelando, Remus apreció la fiereza acerada de su mirada—. No sólo de trata de que tú me aceptes a mí, a Padfoot de esa manera, sino que compartir esto contigo… ¿Entiendes que no lo habría hecho con nadie más si no estaba seguro de amarlo en su totalidad?

—¿Lo dices por el chico Kiyoki de Slytherin, verdad? —Confirmó Remus sus sospechas cuando Sirius asintió con solemnidad.

Claro. Remus recordaba cuando Sirius se había lanzado de cabeza en esa relación con un Slytherin, en donde la conexión física había sido tan fuerte que éste había admitido que de proponerle a Kiyoki el hacer el amor con Padfoot no habría obtenido ninguna objeción de su parte, pero en lugar de intentarlo habían roto porque hasta Sirius había comprendido que Kiyoki, aunque un excelente compañero de cama, no era la mítica otra mitad que le correspondía en esa vida.

—No sé si lo ves así, pero para mí es entregar algo tan grande y valioso como lo que tú me darás cuando…

—Lo sé, Sirius —dijo Remus, acariciándole la mejilla y el leve, apenas perceptible rastro de vello facial que éste apenas tenía—. Lo significará todo para ambos, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Sirius cerró los ojos, y ladeando el rostro, beso la palma de la mano de Remus.

Sin necesidad de más palabras de por medio, el sueño no tardó en apoderarse de ambos.

Aquel fin de semana que compartieron Remus y Sirius con James y Lily quedó permeado en la memoria de todos ellos como único e irrepetible, donde nadaron en el mar a su antojo, durmieron largas siestas en brazos de su respectiva pareja, tuvieron fogatas a la luz de la luna, comieron y bebieron lo que les vino en gana, dieron rienda suelta a sus apetitos, intercambiaron confidencias, y a horas de despedirse, acordaron que eran los mejores amigos en el mundo y que nada ni nadie podría jamás interponerse entre ellos y hacerles cambiar de opinión.

A la hora de decirse adiós, fueron James y Lily los primeros en marcharse, pues él la iba a acompañar hasta su casa antes de volver con su familia, y el mismo caso fue para Remus y Sirius, quien se presentaron ante Lyall y Hope con semanas de retraso y sonrisas tímidas cuando la puerta en la modesta casa Lupin se abrió para darles la bienvenida.

—Hey, mamá —saludó Remus a su progenitora, quien en su ausencia daba la impresión de haberse encogido unos cuantos centímetros pero sólo se debía a que había sido él quien diera otro estirón.

—Remus, oh, cariño… Qué grande te has puesto. Tú también, Sirius. Vamos, pasen los dos —dijo al franquearles la entrada y permitirles el paso—. Lyall, los chicos ya están aquí.

Nervioso por la clase de recibimiento que les esperaba, Remus se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando su padre sonrió al verlos a ambos, y su primer comentario no fue por la extensión de ‘máximo diez días’ hasta convertirlo en un mes y medio, sino el buen bronceado que habían cogido para la temporada.

Con su llegada programada, Hope tenía una leve merienda lista, y los cuatro se sentaron en el jardín a la sombra de un naranjo para ponerse al tanto de sus aventuras y vueltas a lo largo del país.

El plan era que Sirius mencionara de pasada al finalizar que él y Remus tenían planes de mudarse juntos al final de su séptimo año a una de las tantas propiedades que ahora la pertenecían, pero… Remus debió haberlo supuesto mejor, pues Sirius no era lo que se decía un perro obediente a las órdenes de su amo, y en un arranque de exaltación tomó la mano de Remus, y colocándolas juntas sobre la mesa a la vista de sus padres, expresó con absoluta seriedad las intenciones que tenía con él.

—Señor, señora Lupin, yo…

«Más vale que este idiota no…», alcanzó a formular Remus para sí cuando Sirius materializó aquello que se había temido desde un inicio.

—Yo amo a Remus y me gustaría formalizar mi unión con él de la única manera que como apropiada: Un contrato de sangre.

Ahí donde Hope se giró a su marido para buscar en su rostro señales de a qué se refería Sirius con contrato de sangre, Lyall en cambio permaneció impávido.

—Espero entiendas lo que esa clase de contrato significa…

—Plenamente —dijo Sirius sin perder un ápice de aplomo—. No lo habría propuesto en primer lugar si no fuera así y estuviera al tanto de todo lo que implica.

—Sirius… —Apretó Remus su mano—. ¿No es un poco temprano como para bromear de esa manera?

—No es ninguna broma, Moony —respondió Sirius con otro apretón similar—. Voy muy en serio.

—¿Alguien aquí tendría la amabilidad de explicarme qué ocurre? —Exigió saber Hope, que había perdido la paciencia y necesitaba con toda urgencia no ser la única en tinieblas.

Remus tuvo que resistir la irritación que de pronto le invadió en contra de su madre. Después de todo, no era su culpa ser muggle y estar exenta de la terrible y vergonzosa realidad que ahora tendría que estar explicando él para aclarar el malentendido.

Para buena, a la vez que mala suerte suya, fue Lyall quien acudió a su rescate.

—Querida, un contrato de sangre es como un matrimonio, excepto que no hay cláusula de divorcio.

—Oh —musitó Hope.

—En realidad —intervino Sirius—, si el hechizo se realiza correctamente y mi magia y la de Remus son compatibles, no habría necesidad de un divorcio.

—Es… magia antigua para determinar si somos almas gemelas, mamá —explicó Remus a su vez, sólo para dejar claro cuál era la amplitud de ese hechizo—. Si realmente estamos destinados a ser, el contrato de sangre lo revelará. Y si no es el caso… También lo sabremos.

—Muchos magos esperan al menos a sus bodas de oro o de diamante antes de hacer la prueba y corroborar si son almas gemelas o no, pero menos de la décima parte de los casos son exitosos —agregó Lyall—. E incluso si resultan ser almas gemelas, también se han presentado separaciones…

—Pues… vaya —dijo Hope al recabar toda aquella información y procesarla durante largos segundos de silencio en torno a la mesa—. Entiendo.

—Tan sólo ignórenlo —imploró Remus, a quien aquella peculiar pedida de mano le había restado diez años de vida a su cuerpo—. Sirius sólo estaba bromeando y-…

—¿Es eso cierto? —Desafió Lyall a Sirius a contradecir aquella afirmación, y éste alzó más la barbilla demostrando su ascendencia aristócrata que no se amedrentaba con nada.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie, señor.

Lyall colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa, y tras una larga inspiración que se alargó hasta lo infinito, sorprendió a los presentes (y a sí mismo), con sus siguientes palabras.

—Ciertamente no guardo dudas acerca de tu entereza para llevar a cabo el hechizo, pero… Tanto tú como Remus tienen apenas diecisiete años y no han terminado con su educación en Hogwarts, así que apreciaría si postergaran la ceremonia del contrato de sangre al menos por… ¿Un par de décadas más? Sólo para estar seguros de que no se están precipitando. Y mientras tanto pueden, no sé, conocerse un poco más.

—Vivir juntos —propuso Sirius como si nada.

—Es una opción a la que no me opondría —concedió Lyall.

—En ese caso… —Dijo Sirius, y volvió a la carga develando los planes que tenían él y Remus de mudarse juntos después de la graduación a una de las tantas propiedades que ahora le pertenecían.

Mientras escuchaba a su novio exponer sus intenciones y presentarlas como la solución sensible luego del momento crítico en que había pedido su mano sin siquiera consultárselo antes, Remus lo observó de reojo bajo una nueva luz, pues su jugada, aunque arriesgada, había terminado por ser la más ladina para conseguir lo que querían.

De haberles propuesto de buenas a primeras que luego de finalizar su educación ambos se mudarían a vivir como pareja, Lyall habría opuesto resistencia a la idea aseverando mil y un explicaciones propias de las que costaría horrores disuadirlo. Al fin y al cabo, era su padre y Remus lo conocía a la perfección, de tal manera en que casi podía adivinar la clase de diálogo que se habría desarrollado y que por default habría acabado en desastre absoluto.

En cambio, al proponer Sirius irse a lo grande con el contrato de sangre le había hecho a Lyall creer que de entre los males podía elegir aquel que menores riesgos le presentaba, y de esa manera se salían con la suya y hasta obtenían su bendición, como fue el caso cuando concluyó aquella comida en el jardín con postre y el descorche de una botella de firewhisky para celebrar la ocasión.

—Eres terrible —le murmuró Remus a Sirius aprovechando que su madre estaba en la cocina buscando copas en tanto que Lyall había bajado al sótano por el alcohol.

—Querrás decir que soy increíble —le corrigió Sirius con un guiño y un beso.

—Contigo viene a ser lo mismo.

—Nah. Además jugué mis cartas, blofeé y me salí con la mía. _Nos_ salimos con la nuestra, Moony —se corrigió Sirius, y esta vez fue su turno de recibir un beso corto y apasionado que le cortó el aliento—. Oh.

—Eres un idiota, Sirius Black —siseó Remus, aunque sin rencor, sólo deseo patente impregnado en cada sílaba que enunció—. ¿Qué habrías hecho si mis padres hubieran aceptado el contrato de sangre, uh?

Sirius sonrió. —Llevarlo a cabo y ya está. ¿Qué más si no? Y no pongas esa cara de sorpresa, Moony, que lo habría hecho sin dudarlo aquí y ahora de ser necesario.

—No lo dirás en serio… —Remus parpadeó—. Nosotros no… Y es que tú… Pero luego yo… Y mis padres…

—Habría sido una ceremonia apresurada, sin la ropa y al banquete adecuados, y seguro que James, Peter, Lily y los Potter nos hubieran reclamado después por no invitarlos cuando resultara que somos almas gemelas en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero habría valido la pena sólo para refregarles en el rostro que lo somos.

—Porque das por sentado que así es —dijo Remus, no a modo de pregunta sino de afirmación.

—Así es.

—Tu optimismo es a veces…

—¿La mejor de mis cualidades? —Adivinó Sirius, que volvió a reducir el espacio entre ambos y a besarlo con ardor para satisfacción de ambos—. Nunca dudes de mis sentimientos por ti, Moony, de la misma manera en que no lo hago contigo.

—Y no lo hago, es sólo que…

Remus odiaba esa parte de sí por ser tan cínico, pero siendo tan contados los casos en los que el contrato de sangre revelaba que dos individuos eran almas gemelas, guardaba en su interior amplias dosis de pánico por albergar todos aquellos sentimientos por Sirius, saberse correspondido, y no obtener a cambio por medio de magia antigua una comprobación de que realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Cada cierto tiempo aparecían en El Profeta anuncios especiales anunciando que tal o cual mago estaba por celebrar una de esas ceremonias, y se podían contar con los dedos de una mano los casos exitosos en los últimos años, por lo que Remus se negaba a albergar esperanza cuando su relación con Sirius (al menos la romántica) era tan nueva y tan frágil todavía como para someterla a un hechizo que podría elevarlos hasta lo más alto, sí, con la certeza de que estaban destinados a ser, pero también contenía el poder para destruirlos, y con ello arruinarlo todo.

Era ese cinismo con el que Remus había crecido albergando en su interior como una de las facetas más horribles de su personalidad que sus investigaciones en el periódico continuaban hasta cerciorarse que un buen número de esas parejas que habían llevado a cabo el contrato de sangre y fallado habían acabado por separarse alegando ‘diferencias irreconciliables’.

—Aprecio la intención —dijo Remus cuando por fin pudo encontrar la tranquilidad perdida—, pero ni yo creo que deberíamos de probar con un hechizo de ese calibre. Las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas.

—¿Por nuestra habilidad para realizarlo o…?

—Lo otro. Que falle, y entonces… Mejor no quiero pensar en eso.

Y ya que entonces Lyall y Hope estaban de vuelta y lo mejor para ellos era dejar el tema atrás, se concentraron mejor en beber el firewhisky e ignorar la repentina gelidez que se había instaurado entre ambos.

De momento, era su mejor estrategia.

Remus pasó el resto del verano poniendo orden en su habitación, cumpliendo con su lista de tareas para el siguiente ciclo, adelantando algunas lecturas que tenía programadas por gusto propio, dando largos paseos por la propiedad Lupin, y escribiendo así como recibiendo cartas a sus amigos, que al igual que él estaban ansiosos por la llegada de la última semana de agosto, puesto que Sirius los había invitado a una de esas casas en Londres a pasar esos días y a hacer las compras para su séptimo año, y todos habían confirmado su asistencia con el mayor de los gustos.

No sin apuro había pedido permiso a sus padres para volverse a ausentar esas vacaciones, y después de varios segundos de incómodo silencio había sido Hope quien le recordara que ya era un mago adulto y que podía decidir por su cuenta.

—A estas alturas de la vida, hijo —secundó Lyall—, ya no necesitas pedirme permiso a ti o a tu madre. Aunque si prefieres por respeto avisarnos, eso está bien.

—Ah, vale —respondió Remus, y reformuló su salida para fines de mes con un extraño sentimiento de orgullo bullendo en su interior.

A fin de cuentas, Remus se había hecho a la idea de un verano plagado de conflicto en donde para empezar sus padres se tomaban a mal su relación con Sirius y le prohibían, o al menos restringían el contacto entre ambos, pero aquella primera cena para juntos declararse como pareja, aunque repleta de contratiempos, había favorecido para fortalecerlos. Mismo caso para la muerte del tío Alphard, que aunque a Remus le pesara un poco la ligereza con la que pensaba en ese asunto, pero había contribuido en buena medida a que él y Sirius pudieran pasar junio y casi todo julio juntos recorriendo el país a solas y disfrutando de su tiempo sin interrupciones como solía ocurrir en Hogwarts.

Ahora en agosto, y con Sirius de vuelta en casa de los Potter, Remus se descubrió anhelando la compañía de Sirius por encima de la del resto de sus amigos, y aunque había intentado de todo para mantenerse ocupado y distraerse, no eran raros los momentos en que descubría que el libro que leía ya no atraía su atención, o que en lugar de disfrutar la perezosa brisa vespertina desde la hamaca de su jardín en realidad pensaba en Sirius y su sonrisa con un dejo de malicia, Sirius con su sedoso cabello a través de sus dedos, Sirius y sus ojos que chispeaban cuando por su mente cruzaban ideas de…

«Y mejor no me adentro en terrenos pantanosos», pensó Remus que con deseo de tener a su novio al lado, tuvo que conformarse con subir a su habitación, asegurar la puerta, y con el rostro hundido en una almohada, masturbarse mientras pensaba en su novio.

Al terminar, Remus se limpió un par de gotas de sudor de la frente, y con un quiebre de su varita se limpió a sí mismo de cualquier resto incriminatorio que le hiciera pasar apuros después. Que al fin y al cabo era joven y estaba en la flor de la vida con las hormonas a tope y en revolución, pero una cosa era darlo por entendido ante sus padres y otra muy diferente bajar al cuarto de lavado con sus sábanas y expresión culpable.

Así que con languidez suficiente como para salir de paseo pero no tanto como para una siesta, Remus se sentó frente a su escritorio y se dedicó a responder las cartas del día, que por turnos primero fue Peter, luego James, Lily, y al final Sirius, quien le había escrito un pergamino de al menos treinta centímetros plagados de su aristocrática letra llena de fluoritas y frases engalanadas en donde le ponía al tanto de su reunión de fin de mes, lo mucho que había extrañado a los Potter (“pero no tanto como te extraño a ti ahora mismo”), del delicioso helado de durazno que Euphemia Potter podía cocinar, así como también de un leve accidente de James con su escoba y un árbol que Fleamont Potter había estado regando con estiércol mágico y había crecido casi dos metros de un día para otro. Los detalles de aquel accidente se llevaron la mitad de la carta, y Remus leyó con avidez puesto que Sirius tenía habilidades por encima de la media para narrar esa clase de historias, y al finalizar suspiró con alivio porque salvo por un nuevo par de lentes, James ya estaba en proceso de curación.

La carta finalizaba con varios postdatas con datos irrelevantes aunque todos graciosos, y Remus acabó riendo y limpiándose la esquina de los ojos para borrar el exceso de humedad que había conseguido con exceso de carcajadas.

Lo único que no lo hizo reír fue hasta abajo, en una esquina del pergamino y cubierta con varias equis, Sirius había borrado (lo había intentado) un poco de texto que Remus examinó con cuidado y no tardó en descifrar: “Remus, ¿te casarías conmigo?”, que por más vueltas que le dio y hasta escudriñó con una lupa, no cambió en lo absoluto.

—Oh, Sirius —musitó Remus, que arrancó esa esquina de la carta y la alisó sobre su escritorio con mayor delicadeza de la que habría preferido.

Luego del día en que habían vuelto a casa de los Lupin y Sirius se quedara a pasar la noche porque estaba demasiado ebrio para aparecerse y todavía guardaba resquemores por el mal funcionamiento de la red floo, éste le había murmurado en su borrachera que llegado el momento pediría su mano en matrimonio como era debido, y en igual estado le había dado Remus unas palmaditas en la cabeza igual que si se tratara de Padfoot y le había asegurado que esperaba el momento con ansias.

Luego se habían dormido, y a la mañana siguiente no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar al respecto porque Hope había cocinado para ellos un copioso desayuno que ingirieron con fruición y después se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo en la parte trasera de la propiedad antes de que Sirius se marchara.

Remus había creído entonces que la cuestión de pedirle que se casaran se postergaría al menos un par de años, por lo menos hasta que James o Peter lo hicieran primero porque Sirius seguro no querría que ninguno de los dos rompiera ese tabú en su grupo de amigos, pero al parecer se había equivocado y por mucho.

O eso creyó cuando a la mañana siguiente Lily le envió una carta preguntando su podría pasar en la tarde de visita. A solas.

El que no trajera consigo a James hizo a Remus sentir nervios gran parte de la mañana, y cuando Lily por fin se apareció para la hora del té trayendo consigo un pay de limón que reconoció como preparado con la receta de la Señora Potter, él tuvo claro que algo raro estaba pasando.

—James me ha propuesto matrimonio —dijo Lily apenas sentarse, y Remus por poco dejó caer la jarra de limonada de la que pretendía servirle.

—¿Qué?

—Lo hizo con anillo, una rodilla al suelo, y la expresión más… —Lily se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la vista a su mano izquierda, que sobre la mesa ostentaba un anillo sencillo pero sin lugar a dudas de compromiso.

—¡Qué!

—Y le he… dicho que sí —finalizó ella su relato, que pese al temblor de la sonrisa que le siguió, en sus mejillas apareció un saludable sonrojo.

A punto de sufrir un síncope, Remus tomó asiento, y de pronto entendió aquel mensaje tachonado que había aparecido en la última carta de Sirius…

/*/*/*/*


	19. 19.- S de Simbolización.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, básicamente son almas gemelas como lo demuestra el contrato de sangre, y por delante les quedan dos compromisos mayores: Una boda, y hacer eso. Sobreentiéndase la cosa con Z por la que este fic existe~  
> p.d. Graxie a la persona que comentó el capítulo anterior, es por ella que este capítulo llegó antes de lo planeado.

**19.- S de Simbolización.**

Remus consiguió llegar hasta finales de agosto sin perder la cordura debido al repentino compromiso que James y Lily anunciaron entre sus amigos más cercanos y que incluía como cláusula el contraer matrimonio después de terminar su educación, esto último para beneplácito de ambos grupos de padres, que aunque igual que el resto del mundo veían el amor que entre ellos dos existía, también pedían un tiempo prudencial para descartar la infatuación adolescente antes de dar su consentimiento absoluto.

Así que Lily conservó el anillo en su dedo, y James… De pronto parecía capaz de caminar a diez centímetros del suelo y verlo todo tras gafas de color rosa.

Remus habría querido lo mismo para él, pero con Sirius garrapateando ‘te amo, Moony, casémonos’, ‘¿me harías el honor, Remus, de aceptarme como esposo?’ y ‘Remus Black & Sirius Lupin’ en los pergaminos que le escribía y mal tachando sus palabras como si él no tuviera ojos con los cuales discernir todo aquello, era casi imposible.

Con ilusión de hablarlo cara a cara y poner en claro que no tenían por qué seguir los pasos de James y Lily en materia de compromiso y formalidad, Remus se esperó hasta la semana en la que los cinco se reunieron con Sirius en su casa de Londres, pero sus planes se fueron por la borda cuando al ser el último en llegar descubrió que no era el mejor momento para una charla de ese calibre.

—¡Moony, pensábamos que jamás llegarías! —Exclamó James al verlo salir de la chimenea.

—¿La red floo de nuevo está averiada? —Preguntó Sirius al ayudar a Remus a sacudirse un poco de tizne de los hombros y el cabello.

—No, pero… No importa. ¿Ya están todos aquí?

—Sí —confirmó James—. Lily subió a cambiarse de ropa y Peter está en el sanitario.

—¿Qué, tan pronto dejé de ser ‘mi amada prometida’, Potter? Hola, Remus —dijo Lily, que como invocada venía bajando las escaleras y traía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Remus debió reconocer que el noviazgo (ahora compromiso) con James le estaba sentando de mil maravillas, aunque también podía tratarse de que ambos habían ganado el premio anual y desde su nueva posición como los alumnos estrella de Hogwarts la vida no podía resultarles mejor.

—Oh, Lils, sabes bien que no es eso —respondió James, que se posicionó a los pies de la escalera y la recibió en brazos, haciéndola dar una vuelta que le alzó un poco la falda que vestía antes de depositarla de vuelta en el suelo.

Sirius se cubrió los ojos. —Menos mal que has llegado, Moony, o este par de tortolitos me habrían hecho vomitar melaza a la menor provocación.

—¿Qué, James volvió a declamar otro soneto que hable del cabello de Lily? —Inquirió Peter, que se les había sumado y venía con un atractivo bronceado en su rostro—. ¡Hola, Remus!

—¡Hola, Peter! —Saludó Remus de vuelta a su amigo.

El reencuentro de los cinco se demoró por casi los diez minutos en que Remus subiera el equipaje a su habitación, y como era de esperarse, era la principal y sería compartida con Sirius, quien cerró la puerta detrás de ambos y lanzó un sencillo hechizo para asegurarse privacidad.

—Hey, Moony —volvió a saludar Sirius a su novio, pero a diferencia de antes, esta vez su voz se cargó de deseo y en sus ojos leyó Remus la pasión contenida a lo largo de las últimas semanas.

—Padfoot —alcanzó a jadear Remus cuando se vio de pronto con la espalda en el muro más cercano y las manos de Sirius por debajo de la camiseta que vestía.

El primer beso le robó el aliento; el segundo las fuerzas; y el tercero lo hizo desear estar horizontal en la cama y sin pantalones.

—No podemos… No deberíamos… Los demás están abajo… Pueden oírnos —gimió Remus, pero a pesar de sus palabras, sus acciones hablaban distinto. El lobo había tomado el control, y era Sirius quien se encontraba arrinconado y con Remus sujetándole las muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Jadeó Sirius a su vez cuando Remus le besó justo en la yugular—. Pronto descubrirás que James y Lily pueden ser incluso más ruidosos que nosotros…

—Pobre Peter…

—De hecho, pobre Peter —rió Sirius—, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse si es que quiere conservar nuestra amistad.

Con pocos minutos a su disposición y la excitación a punto de ebullición, se limitaron a bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas y refregarse el uno contra el otro hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Sirius fue el primero en correrse, y Remus no perdió oportunidad en hacerlo darse media vuelta y deslizar su erección entre las nalgas de éste. En un inicio, Sirius se resistió creyendo que iba a ser penetrado sin ninguna clase de lubricante, pero Remus le mordió en la base de la nuca, y con un gruñido casi animal le hizo entender que podía confiar en él. Así fue como Remus también llegó a su clímax, y con un ronco gemido se dedicó a decorar el trasero de Sirius con abundantes listones de semen.

—Ugh —gimoteó Sirius, el rostro pegado al empapelado del muro—. Esta era justo la clase de recibimiento que esperaba darte…

—¿En serio?

—No del todo. Imaginaba que sería en la cama y que al menos perderíamos algo de ropa, pero no tengo quejas.

—Mmm…

Haciendo uso de su varita, fue Sirius quien se encargó de la limpieza de ambos una vez que recuperó el aliento, y juntos se ayudaron mutuamente para volver a adecentar sus ropas y cabello antes de salir y dar la cara ante el resto de los inquilinos de la casa.

Si se dieron cuenta o no del improvisado encuentro de arriba o no, ni Peter, James o Lily dieron señales de que así fuera, y los cinco se reunieron en torno a la mesa de la cocina para hablar de sus planes para la semana.

Por descontado que la selección de días no había sido hecha al azar, pues era miércoles, y las clases comenzaban el jueves de la semana entrante, con la luna llena atravesándose en su camino el lunes. De ahí que Sirius hubiera propuesto en un inicio algunas de las propiedades más alejadas de cualquier sitio habitado para permitirle a Remus moverse a sus anchas con ellos tres como animales, pero había sido el mismo Remus quien se opusiera a ese plan, pues no era lo mismo pasar un fin de semana disfrutando de la naturaleza a hacerlo por una semana entera, y aunque reluctantes por darle la razón, el resto de sus amigos habían coincidido con él al respecto.

La solución a la que habían llegado era pasar hasta el domingo en aquella casa de Londres, disfrutando de lo que la ciudad tenía para ofrecerles, y después partiendo a alguna de las otras propiedades para pasar ahí la luna llena y después a la mañana siguiente volver para que Remus se recuperara a tiempo para volver a casa, recobrar su equipaje para el nuevo año, y de ahí coger el expreso de Hogwarts.

Como la mención de su pequeño problema peludo no era lo que Remus consideraba como charla de sobremesa, éste propuso en su lugar el itinerario para el día, en donde la votación de todos se decantó por el Londres muggle antes que visitar el Diagon Alley.

—Hay tantos lugares que quisiera conocer —dijo Lily, que traía consigo una guía de turistas y la colocó extendida sobre la mesa—, pero estoy abierta a todas las sugerencias así que opinen, por favor.

Con apuro, James se subió las gafas por la nariz. —Erm, a riesgo de que Lily me tache de idiota, pero… Yo no conozco ningún lugar del Londres muggle, así que mi voto no cuenta para nada.

—Yo sólo sé dónde se encuentra el palacio de la Reina, pero dudo que nos dejen entrar sin invitación previa, ¿eh, chicos? —Dijo Peter a su vez con una risilla de nervios.

—Yo viví en Londres la mayor parte de mi vida, pero es poco lo que mis padres nos dejaron a Regulus y a mí conocer a nuestras anchas. Fueron más veces las que no que terminamos castigados por salir sin permiso yo, y Reg por seguirme —dijo Sirius, que con todo señaló algunos puntos de su varita como ‘divertidos’ de aquel verano en que había paseado a sus anchas con Cecil.

Remus se guardó bien de expresar sus celos, aunque falta no hizo. Bastaba con verle el leve puchero en los labios para adivinar que la mención de aquel exnovio le era _non grata_ , pero a sabiendas de que era una actitud ridícula y por demás que insegura a la que no debía de ceder, se guardó bien de demostrarlo más allá que un temblor cuando la mano de Sirius le acarició el muslo bajo la mesa para aplacarlo.

A su modo, era no sólo amansarlo a él, sino también el lobo que en su interior no conocía de normas sociales y sólo entendía que Sirius era suyo, y que cualquiera que intentara demostrar lo contrario acabaría destrozado por sus fauces y garras.

—Vale, en ese caso… —Prosiguió Lily, que ajena a las dinámicas de Remus y Sirius propuso un par de sitios de interés general y los sometió a votación.

Al final terminaron eligiendo varios de los lugares más populares y concurridos, también con mayores probabilidades de resultar un perfecto reflejo de la vida muggle en la que tanto querían mimetizarse para ese fin de verano, y con ello en mente, se prepararon para salir y disfrutar de lo que Londres y una excelente tarde con nublados sin pronóstico de lluvia para tenía para ofrecerles.

Y con esa misión en mente, aquel fue el primero de varios días increíbles a sus anchas.

—Escuché que éste era un sitio popular para pedidas de mano, ¿sabes? —Dijo Sirius en uno de sus paseos por Londres, justo cuando por casualidad James, Lily y Peter se habían quedado rezagados y ellos dos disfrutaban de un momento de intimidad.

—Ya, menos mal que James ya le entregó el anillo a Lily y ella dijo que sí, ¿uh? —Replicó Remus de vuelta, viendo los derroteros hacia donde se dirigía aquella conversación que sin lugar a dudas estaba planificada milimétricamente por parte de Sirius—. Por lo demás es un dato curioso pero nada relevante.

—¿No?

—No.

—Vale —masculló Sirius, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans y hundiendo el mentón—. Vale, seguro te preguntarás-…

—Contigo a un lado no me atrevería —le interrumpió Remus, quien por la cercanía de la luna llena no se sentía con ánimos de vueltas innecesarias alrededor de un tema que ambos tenían claro pero que no habían hablado directamente por miedo a… lo que fuera. En cualquier caso, no tenía sentido escaquearle más de lo que ya lo habían hecho, y con ello en mente se lanzó a hacérselo saber a Sirius—. James me habló del anillo que llevas en el bolsillo.

—Maldito traidor.

—Fue Lily quien lo obligó a hacerlo.

—Maldita traidora.

—Y Peter también está al tanto, al parecer…

—Contra él no tengo nada —dijo Sirius—. Wormtail fue quien me animó.

—Recuérdame regresarle el favor cuando sea su turno —dijo Remus con acritud—. Pero en serio… ¿De verdad tienes un anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo?

—¿Quieres verlo?

—Sí. No. Es decir… —Remus puso un alto abrupto a sus pisadas, que coincidió con ellos dos estorbando a la mitad de una calle concurrida en pleno corazón de Londres—. No aquí. Me niego a tener estar conversación aquí contigo cuando otras personas también necesitan la calle.

—En ese caso…

Sirius giró el rostro en ambas direcciones, y de pronto un chispazo de reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos. Por un segundo creyó Remus que había encontrado con algo por medio de su olfato, que tantas horas como Padfoot por fin le habían afectado, pero no tuvo tiempo ni para bromear de ello pues Sirius ya le había sujetado con una mano alrededor de su muñeca, e ignorando las miradas de vago interés que despertaron en algunos transeúntes, lo guió directo a una estrecha librería que se encontraba entre un cafetín y una tienda especializada en ropa de tallas extras.

Al cruzar el dintel, una campanilla anunció su presencia, y desde detrás de un mostrador apareció el rostro cansado y surcado de arrugas de una anciana que no debía tener menos de cien años por lo menos.

—¡Sirius Black! Pensé que no volvería a verte jamás… —Le saludó la anciana, y Sirius hizo una corta reverencia.

—Miss Lovelier —respondió Sirius de vuelta, todavía halando a Remus con él—. Este es mi novio, Remus Lupin.

—Mucho gusto —le sonrió la mujer, y Remus intercambió con ella una inclinación de cabeza antes de que volviera a concentrarse en Sirius—. Sabes que puedes venir cuando te apetezca, ¿correcto? No tienes por qué sentirte mal con lo que pasó con Cecil, y me vendría bien tener noticias tuyas de vez en cuando.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —dijo Sirius, que tras unos minutos de charla amena para ponerse al tanto de la vida del otro, se excusó bajo el pretexto de revisar unos libros de los estantes traseros y se llevó a Remus con él.

—¿Ella es…? —Empezó Remus, que tras pescar pistas aquí y allá había comprendido que Sirius le conocía de al menos un año atrás, y que la conexión era Cecil, el exnovio punk que éste hubiera tenido el verano anterior.

—Bisabuela de Cecil. La conocí cuando él y yo, bueno… salíamos juntos. Esta tienda es suya, y dijo que siempre le gustaba recibir visitas incluso si no se convertían en clientes.

—¿Y no te parece de mal gusto entrar aquí para…?

Sirius se giró, y con una ceja enarcada, le instó a proseguir, pero Remus ya no pudo. El valor con el que antes pretendía encararse a Sirius para dejarle claro que comprometerse era una locura le había abandonado, y en su lugar había dejado un mar de emociones, todas ellas confusas.

Remus miró a Sirius a los ojos, y a pesar de la poca luz que se colaba en aquel recinto repleto de libros y un poco de polvo, el iris gris de éste resaltaba como una franja casi extinta alrededor de dos pupilas dilatadas que le examinaban con interés.

—Si vas a decir que no, mejor dilo de una vez —murmuró Sirius, que soltó a Remus e introdujo los dedos en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, donde desde la mañana había visto Remus un bulto de considerable tamaño.

—Oh, no te arrodilles, por favor no hagas eso de poner una rodilla en el piso —farfulló Remus, que se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Preferirías si lo hiciera de pie?

—Preferiría si no lo hicieras, y punto. Es tan… —Remus tragó saliva, y por una fracción de segundo creyó que el corazón estaría por salírsele disparado de la boca. Girándose para no tener que ver a Sirius, Remus apoyó la frente en un estante repleto de libros que daban la impresión de ser antiquísimas ediciones clásicas, y muy a su pesar liberó aquello que guardaba dentro con tanto celo—. No quiero que hagas esto sólo porque James lo hizo primero y quieras estar a la par con él.

—No es por eso.

—Ni tampoco porque mis padres te hubieran presionado a ello el día en que estuviste en casa. Sé que funcionó para conseguir que no se opusieran a que me mudara contigo el próximo verano, pero no tienes por qué seguir con la falsedad de querer ser tan formal conmigo sólo para aplacarlos.

—Moony…

—Ni tampoco si… No lo sientes en verdad —confesó Remus por último—. ¿Y crees que no te conozco lo suficiente? Esto tiene que ver con eso, y con el contrato de sangre.

Culpable de los cargos que se le acusaban, Sirius hundió el mentón en el pecho. —¿Y qué con eso? —Rebatió muy a pesar de Remus, que habría preferido que se mantuviera callado—. ¿Y qué si es cierto? ¿Y qué si quiero que lo hagamos?

—¿Para demostrar que somos almas gemelas o para comprobarlo por ti mismo que es así? Porque son dos respuestas diferentes, y si se trata del segundo caso… Significa que tienes dudas, y no hay ningún hechizo en el mundo que pudiera solucionarlo, Sirius —dijo Remus, que al verbalizar su mayor temor en el mundo se sintió de pronto con deseos de llorar igual que si se tratara él de un niño pequeño al que el consuelo le hubiera sido desprovisto de golpe—. Así que dime cuál es y terminemos con esto.

Sirius se movió por aquella impulsividad que lo caracterizaba, y abrazó a Remus con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que éste no correspondiera a su gesto.

—Creo… Yo _sé_ que somos almas gemelas, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero…

—¿Pero? —Articuló Remus con la garganta constreñida.

Sirius hundió el rostro en su cuello y ahí suspiró. —Pero vamos a hacer… _Eso_ , y… quería darte una garantía de que tu esfuerzo no será en vano. Que no sólo eres el indicado para mí, sino que yo lo soy por igual para ti. No tengo una manera justa de retribuírtelo y pensé que… Pensé que mis intenciones eran buenas.

Muy a su pesar, a Remus el rostro se le contrajo en una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa. —Eres un… idiota redomado.

—Lo siento.

—Pero eres _mi_ idiota redomado, así que está bien.

—¿En serio?

—No, ahora mismo no. Creo que estoy por tener un ataque de estornudos por el polvo, y también que es mal momento para desear al menos un par de horas a mis anchas revisando estos anaqueles para comprar unos cuantos libros para mi colección. Eso sin contar con que… Bueno, ¿en verdad tienes el anillo?

—Sí. ¿Quieres…?

—No. Pero… te daré una respuesta antes de la luna llena.

—Oh —musitó Sirius, que al separarse un poco de Remus encontró que éste se esforzaba porque ambos volvieran a la normalidad—. Ok.

Y ya que por delante tenían todo el día a sus anchas, cumplieron el capricho de Remus y no salieron de ahí sino hasta dos horas después y con una bolsa repleta de libros cada quien.

Lo _otro_ , que iba de la mano con _eso_ , quedó para después.

Con una suerte que sólo funcionaba para conseguir chicas nuevas pero nunca para conservarlas, Peter conoció a una muggle que aceptó como verdadera su historia de estar de visita en la ciudad y se ofreció a llevarlo a los puntos más populares en Londres.

James y Lily se les unieron algunas veces para cerciorarse de que Peter estaba en buenas manos, pero Meredith (ese era su nombre) demostró estar en verdad infatuada con su amigo, así que pronto los dejaron a sus anchas y con recomendaciones (ese fue James) de no hacer nada que ellos no hubieran hecho antes.

—Lo cual si me preguntan, es un pésimo consejo considerando su historial —dijo Lily, desde su noviazgo con James se había ido enterando de las bromas y travesuras que los Merodeadores habían llevado a cabo en los últimos años y ya nada le sorprendía.

—Pero al menos cubre en áreas peliagudas como no asesinarás —dijo Remus.

—O no fornicarás sin protección —secundó Sirius.

—Sin olvidar mi favorito —dijo James con una amplia sonrisa que le ganó un bufido de parte de Lily—. Jamás de los jamases ser atrapado.

A pesar que sus comentarios les ganaron un par de golpes en la coronilla a cada uno, Lily los perdonó pronto, y los cuatro continuaron trabajando en la cocina mientras preparaban una cacerola de espagueti y albóndigas que cenarían más tarde.

Luego de varios días recorriendo Londres a su libre antojo, el dinero tanto de Remus como de Lily se había vuelto escaso, y aunque sus respectivos novios insistieron en correr con los gastos sin problemas, para ellos dos era más importante el orgullo que los objetos materiales. De ahí que para esa noche ambos hubieran acordado unirse para insistir en una cena en casa que les costaría una fracción de lo mismo que gastarían si salían y hacían lo mismo en un restaurant.

Con Peter y Meredith que se les unirían más tarde luego de uno de sus tantos paseos por el distrito comercial, aquella cena de seis estaba contemplada para ser memorable, así que todos estaban poniendo de su parte para que así fuera.

—Y si me permiten decirlo, no entiendo por qué debemos de preparar todo al estilo muggle —se quejó James cuando por tercera vez el tomate que intentaba rebanar se le escapaba de los dedos y acababa lejos de su alcance en el piso.

—Es más delicioso así —respondió Sirius, que ante el gesto de extrañeza de Lily frente al fogón, se aclaró—: Moony fue el que me enseñó eso.

—Porque al parecer mis panes tostados con mantequilla saben mejor cuando los hago sin varita que con ella —dijo Remus, que se había tomado justo esa labor al cortar lonchas de pan para embadurnarlas con la mezcla de mantequilla y hierbas finas que Lily le había proporcionado—. Aunque si me preguntan, más bien creo que es un pretexto para obligarme a prepararle el desayuno cuando no tiene ni ánimos de mover su varita.

—Falso, ¡completamente falso! —Se defendió éste, y para darle mayor peso a su argumento le lanzó a Remus un poco del queso que había estado rayando.

Su repentina pelea de comida llegó a un alto abrupto cuando Lily volvió a propinarles a todos un par de golpes en la coronilla y recordarles que la comida no se iba a preparar por sí misma, y que si querían tener todo listo para la hora en que Peter y Meredith iban a llegar al departamento, más les valía centrarse en menos charla y más acción.

—¿La escuchaste, Moony? Menos charla y más acción. Eso suena a-…

—¡Sirius Orion Black!

Sirius se hizo el ofendido. —¿Quién te dijo mi nombre completo, Evans?

—Tengo mis maneras de conseguir información, Black.

—James…

—¡Yo no fui, juro que yo no fui!

Pese a las incontables bromas y chistes que intercambiaron mientras preparaban la pasta, la salsa, los acompañantes, y después se encargaban de darles los toques finales y rematarlo con diez minutos en el horno para asegurarse de que el queso quedara gratinado, consiguieron tener la comida en tiempo récord, sin activar ninguna alarma de incendio, y relativamente indemnes -no quemaduras, pero sí manchas en la ropa.

Justo cuando sólo quedaba una alta pila de trastes sucios y las superficies de la cocina listas para que se les pasara un trapo, Lily ‘recordó’ de pronto que no habían comprado una botella de vino (o dos… o tres…) para acompañar la comida, y al instante Sirius y James se ofrecieron a bajar al minisúper que se encontraba a un par de calles de distancia y comprarla con ayuda de un hechizo de confusión que les hiciera hacer mayores que sus diecisiete años, y por lo tanto, menores de edad para adquirir licores muggle.

A Remus no le pasó por alto la sonrisa de satisfacción que mantuvo Lily en todo momento, y que se ensanchó cuando aquel par salió por la puerta principal prometiendo volver en diez minutos con las compras.

—Vale, que vi eso —dijo Remus al cerrar el grifo del agua y encararse a Lily con las manos jabonosas.

—Tenía que sacarlos del piso para hablar contigo como es debido —replicó Lily con un encogimiento de hombros, y después procedió a limpiar con un trapo húmedo las encimeras—. Así que… ¿Cuál es la historia oficial de esa pila de libros que compraron hace un par de días? James me había advertido que quizá Sirius se lanzara a hacerte la gran pregunta, pero en lugar de sonrisas y una botella de firewhisky, volvieron con una enciclopedia y actitud de ‘aquí-no-pasa-nada-importante’ y… me preocupa.

—No deberías, en serio —murmuró Remus, fingiendo absoluta concentración en unos restos secos de comida sobre el plato que trataba de dejar reluciente—. Estamos bien.

—¿Bien o _bien_?

La inflexión en su tono de voz no le pasó por alto a Remus, quien optó por la sinceridad como el mejor recurso a su disposición.

—Si es por lo del anillo que al parecer Sirius compró con intenciones de entregarme… —Empezó, y se extendió con una corta pero explicativa versión de los hechos, que abarcaba tanto la visita a la librería que al parecer le pertenecía a la bisabuela de su exnovio del año pasado, y retrocedía a los puntos clave, como la charla con sus padres y sus intenciones de hacer _eso_ como ritual de amor.

Un relato que una vez finalizado hizo sentir a Remus como protagonista de una historia retorcida y con demasiados elementos contradictorios como para clasificarla en un solo tema.

—¿Así que básicamente no te entregó el anillo porque le has rechazado, y Sirius quiere hacer eso pero no sin antes ser un caballero y demostrar que va en serio con un contrato de sangre?

—Básicamente… sí. Supongo. Pero no lo he rechazado todavía, aún sigo pensando qué respuesta darle…

—En mi opinión, la falta de un ‘sí’ contundente es prueba de no, pero en tu caso parece ser lo contrario. Y no es como si Sirius te pidiera mañana mismo celebrar la boda, tal vez sólo quiere formalizar lo que tienen y hacer un compromiso largo.

—Mmm, quizá… —Concedió Remus, la vista clavada en el fregadero—. Pero… ¿Y si no? Es decir, no es el anillo y lo que implica lo que me preocupa, sino todo ese asunto del contrato de sangre… No llevarlo a cabo implica que desconfiamos de lo que tenemos y deja a Sirius insatisfecho. En cambio hacerlo tiene dos vertientes: O no somos almas gemelas y entonces _eso_ queda postergado indefinidamente porque no soy el indicado para Sirius y convencernos de lo contrario nos haría más daño, o…

—O resulta que son almas gemelas y hacer _eso_ es…

—Lo es todo.

Lily suspiró. —Si quieres mi consejo… hazlo.

—¿El contrato de sangre o _eso_?

—Lo que prefieres, o ambos. Lo importante es que sea algo que decidas por tu cuenta y que después Sirius acepte como su mejor decisión.

Fue el turno de Remus en suspirar. —Lo haces sonar tan sencillo.

—Lo es cuando dejas de lado muchas cosas y te centras en los hechos desnudos. ¡Ja, desnudos! Lo importante es que decidas por ti mismo, y que después tanto tú como Sirius decidan hasta qué punto están dispuestos a arriesgar para ganar o perder.

—Si lo pones así… Deberías considerar una carrera donde puedas utilizar estas habilidades tuyas para ayudar a los demás.

—Los muggles lo llaman terapia, pero no sé si exista algo similar para el mundo mágico. En todo caso, sólo espero haberte podido ayudar en lo que sea.

—Y así fue.

Sin importarles las manos sucias o llenas de espuma, juntos compartieron un abrazo, y fue justo entonces cuando la puerta del piso se abrió y entraron James y Sirius, que en el rellano se habían encontrado a Peter y a Meredith y en grupo cruzaron el dintel de la puerta.

—Oh, abrazo grupal —dijo Sirius, que con James a rastras se lanzó sobre Remus y Lily sin malinterpretar la situación (al menos no en el sentido negativo) y después consiguió que Peter y su chica hicieran lo mismo después de mucho rogarles.

Sin aclarar el malentendido, Remus se limitó a elogiar su selección de vino para la cena y también a disfrutar de la velada.

Pero mientras reía y conversaba con naturalidad, su cabeza le daba vueltas sopesando el consejo que le diera Lily antes y que se resumía en pérdidas y ganancias, donde él y Sirius tenían que elegir qué tan dispuestos estaban a lanzarse al riesgo sin acabar en ruinas.

Y aunque en apariencia se mantuvo sereno y fingiendo normalidad, en algún punto de la cena Sirius le tocó la pierna con la mano e intercambió con él una mirada de reconocimiento que tanto indicaba que estaba a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, también le advertía de no apartarlo.

Así que Remus optó por no postergarlo más y no permitir que pasara de esa noche.

Remus optó por no posponer lo inevitable durante más tiempo, así que después de la cena y la sobremesa que le acompañó en donde bebieron vino mientras estuvo Meredith y después firewhisky cuando se marchó, no se midió al sujetar a Sirius del brazo y con un simple vistazo cargado de intenciones indicarle que subiera con él a su dormitorio.

—Oh, conozco esa mirada —dijo James, ebrio y fuera de sus cabales como para guardar decencia por sí mismo o los demás—, así que si quieren mi mejor consejo, esta noche insonoricen los muros con mínimo tres hechizos o se enterarán de qué consiste exactamente la muy obscena y muy escandalosa vida sexual de Sirius Lupin y Remus Black.

—¿Envidia, Potter? —Le chanceó Sirius de vuelta, pero fue Lily quien entre dientes dijo algo como “En tus sueños, Black” y se dio por satisfecha salvando el honor de su novio.

En otro momento, bajo otras circunstancias, Remus habría adorado quedarse para disfrutar del buen humor y las bromas que se hacían a expensas de los demás cuando el alcohol reducía sus inhibiciones, pero no ahora, y ciertamente no ahí, pues con urgencia tenía que hablar con Sirius incluso si en ese preciso instante su coordinación era pobre y sus habilidades de lenguaje deplorables.

—¡Vamos! —Tiró de Sirius escaleras arriba, y éste le siguió como un dócil cachorrito a pesar de las pullas y silbidos con los que el resto de sus amigos les deleitaron mientras desaparecían en la planta alta.

—Sé que mañana es luna llena, pero Moony… —Farfulló Sirius, apenas atento para ir poniendo un pie detrás de otro sin caerse de bruces en el pasillo que conducía a su habitación—. Sólo tenías que pedírmelo.

—Anda, ya casi llegamos —dijo Remus con esfuerzo, los dientes apretados de ansiedad por encontrarse tras el resguardo de cuatro paredes y una puerta con candado.

Apenas asegurarse la privacidad que necesitaban para la charla que Remus ya no estaba dispuesto a postergar por más tiempo, éste descubrió que Sirius se había bajado los pantalones con todo y ropa interior lo justo para facilitar acceso a su trasero, y le esperaba arrodillado en la cama, la pelvis por lo alto y el rostro enterrado en uno de sus brazos.

No qué decir que Remus experimentó un cortocircuito mental en donde la balanza de poderes entre él y el lobo que habitaba en su interior se trastocó, y el pensamiento racional quedó en segundo término cuando el instinto triunfó.

Sin delicadezas de por medio, aunque Sirius ya había aprendido a prescindir de ellas cuando la luna estaba en fase creciente y sobre todo al casi completarse en el cielo, Remus utilizó su lengua y dedos para preparar a Sirius, y éste gimió con desenfreno cuando la pericia que su novio demostró estar a la altura de las circunstancias quedó patente entre los dos.

Con un gruñido casi animal que emanó desde su pecho y subió por su garganta, Remus se posicionó detrás de Sirius y lo penetró con una profunda estocada que los hizo a ambos sentir un puñetazo en el plexo solar que les cortó la respiración.

Por una fracción de segundo se mantuvo Remus con las manos sobre las caderas de Sirius y apretando con fuerza cada glúteo, aterrorizado de haber cruzado una línea de permisión, pero le liberó de la culpa al ondular su pelvis, y con la voz rasposa, pedirle más…

Remus no hesitó ni un segundo más de lo estrictamente prescindible, y con Sirius gimoteando su nombre repetidas veces, procedió a darles a ambos uno de los mejores orgasmos de los que tuvieran constancia en su relación.

Al terminar, Remus se desplomó sobre Sirius, y éste no opuso resistencia a tenerlo encima y aceptar el par de manos que le abrazaron con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Eso fue genial, Moony —murmuró todavía ebrio y una sonrisa perezosa en labios—. ¿Es nuestro aniversario o qué?

—Mmm, de hecho quería que habláramos con seriedad, pero en cambio ahora… Prefiero dormir.

—Entonces durmamos.

—Pero-…

—Ya habrá oportunidad de hacerlo mañana —dijo Sirius, que sin siquiera imaginarse la clase de pensamientos que discurrían en la mente de Remus, no estaba enterado del estado de confusión por el que éste todavía estaba atravesando—. Mañana antes de la luna llena. O después. Da igual.

«No, no da igual», pensó Remus, que con la luna a punto de llegar a su plenitud, tenía las horas contadas y nulo deseo de llegar a una resolución. Abrazando a Sirius con mayor fuerza y enterrando el rostro en su nuca, Remus determinó que tendría que ser antes.

—Antes… —Y se durmió con la palabra todavía en los labios.

Mientras que James y Lily tuvieron una despedida de novela romántica con ella en sus brazos y compartiendo un apasionado beso, Peter y Meredith dieron por terminado su corto romance de finales de verano con un casto beso en los labios y la vacua promesa de escribirse cuando en realidad ambos tenían claro que lo suyo terminaba ahí sin mayor contacto del uno hacia el otro.

Ya que la transformación de Remus se daría al norte, en una de las propiedades más desoladas que alguna vez pertenecieran al tío Alphard, en medio de un bosquecillo que planeaban explorar a sus anchas como animales y sin riesgo de atacar a nadie por la lejanía de cualquier otra conglomeración de personas, Lily no podía acompañarles y en su lugar les entregó una maleta con material de curación y varias barras de chocolate que ayudarían a Remus a reponerse a tiempo para el inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar.

—Ten cuidado, es decir… Cuídate, Rem —le dio Lily a Remus un abrazo antes de dar su último adiós al grupo y con un giro aparecerse lejos de ahí.

—Es nuestro turno —dijo James, y él y sus tres amigos restantes hicieron lo propio, apareciendo por turnos en el largo jardín que rodeaba la mansión en la que se hospedarían un par de días.

En sí, Lily no habría corrido un peligro real al unírseles en aquella estancia, puesto que la casa estaba protegida y era segura, y ellos más bien pasarían la noche en el par de hectáreas con las que le propiedad contaba y que tenía su buena provisión de fauna para entretener al lobo, pero había bastado para que ella viera la aprensión de Remus en que la posibilidad siquiera existiera para que por su cuenta renunciara a esa estancia y les deseara suerte en esa luna llena.

Por su comprensión, Remus no se había cortado ni un pelo en abrazarla (a pesar de que James después actuara celoso) y agradecerle al oído con un quedo ‘gracias’ que ella supo interpretar y le correspondió con un apretón y un igual de bajo ‘de nada’.

—Deberíamos empezar con los hechizos de restricción —propuso Peter, ya con la varita en alto y listo para recorrer con James en la escoba la propiedad en su totalidad delimitando el perímetro, encerrándolos así por la duración del plenilunio y evitando así cualquier imprevisto que incluyera a terceros en sus correrías nocturnas.

—Moony y yo prepararemos su cama para después —dijo Sirius, y con las tareas repartidas entre ambos grupos, emprendieron direcciones opuestas.

Mientras entraban a la casa cargando su equipaje y el de sus amigos, Remus se vio impelido en varias ocasiones a abrir la boca y decir lo primero que le cruzara por la cabeza, que en esos momentos todo giraba en torno a _eso_ y al contrato de sangre, pero cada vez que creía estar a punto de conseguirlo, o Sirius le interrumpía con algún comentario casual o de su boca no emanaba ningún sonido.

—Qué bien que Lily incluyó esa pomada de árnica —dijo Sirius cuando ya habían acondicionado la cama donde dormiría Remus una vez que volviera a su forma humana y a su lado estaba la mesa con el material de curación listo para ser usado—. Es curioso que una medicina muggle funcione incluso mejor que algunas otras mágicas, ¿no te parece? De las que te ha salvado con algunas últimas cicatrices y-…

—Sirius, yo-…

Pero antes de que Remus pudiera avanzar una sílaba más, se escucharon en la ventana unos golpecitos, y Sirius se apresuró a abrir y encontrar a James sobre su escoba y despeinado como nunca anunciando que él y Peter ya había rodeado la propiedad con un hechizo que haría a cualquiera que se aproximara experimentar una diarrea explosiva que los hiciera correr buscando el baño más cercano.

—Ugh, asqueroso —expresó Sirius su desagrado arrugando la nariz, aunque como broma había demostrado ser un hechizo muy útil cuando en Hogwarts querían utilizar algún aula y no querían intrusos ni interrupciones.

—Tal vez deberíamos comer antes de que salga la luna —dijo Peter, que volando en su propia escoba se acercó a la ventana—. La última vez que no lo hicimos acabamos comiendo como animales salvajes, y aunque ahora soy menos melindroso con la carne que no ha sido correctamente cocinada, me niego a volver a comer carroña.

—Oh, ¿tan malo estuvo? —Bromeó Sirius, que dicha fuera la verdad, cuando estaban en sus formas de animago era tan sencillo ceder a la tentación de actuar por instinto y no por la razón.

Para Peter era más fácil transigir a su impulso de mordisquear aquí y allá en el bosque de lo que se encontraba, seguido algunos cereales o nueces que crecían silvestres, lo mismo para James con la amplia variedad de plantas y césped que crecía por doquier (incluso si a veces comer eso le ocasionaba fuertes dolores de estómago el recuperar su forma humana), pero no era exactamente el mismo caso para él y Remus como los dos únicos carnívoros del grupo, que ansiosos por proteínas seguido se habían dedicado a cazar toda clase de presas, muy para nerviosismo de Peter y de James, ratas y ciervos por igual.

—Puede que Peter no encuentre tan delicioso como nosotros dos cuando al morder una rata los huesos hacen ese ruido al quebrarse —comentó Remus con naturalidad, y Peter perdió un poco de su impulso en la escoba antes de reponerse del todo.

—Más puntos a favor del equipo de los no carnívoros —dijo James, que después propuso preparar unos cuantos sándwiches y esperar en el jardín a que la hora llegara.

Bajo ese acuerdo se reunieron en la cocina, y ya que Remus estaba sufriendo de los dolores y calambres previos a la luna llena (incluso si se negaba a admitir que así era pero lo traicionaba su pulso tembloroso con el cuchillo y la barra de pan) le indicaron que su única ocupación sería poner cuatro platos y buscar servilletas de papel en la alacena.

—Es una lástima que no todas las lunas llenas puedan ser así —dijo Peter cuando al terminar de cocinar se sentaron con sus sándwiches en el jardín a disfrutar de una apacible tarde de verano.

—Cierto —dijo James apenas pasar su bocado de comida con un sorbo de la limonada que habían preparado como acompañante—. Todavía recuerdo aquella luna llena que empezó desde las seis de la tarde y se extendió casi hasta las ocho de la mañana…

—Y McGonagall no apreció que nos presentáramos a su clase con el uniforme manchado de lodo del bosque prohibido, el cabello lleno de hojas y ramas de los árboles, y nuestra excusa de haber salido a recibir el nuevo día y ser atacados por una manada de centauros —continuó Sirius la historia entre carcajadas, puesto que su profesora no había sido nada indulgente con su retraso así como tampoco con sus fachas, pero al menos las dos semanas de detención que les había dado como castigo consistieron sólo en leer material avanzado de su clase y escribir un par de reportes.

Remus tenía sospechas de que McGonagall estaba enterada de su condición, además del involucramiento que tenían sus amigos con él en cada luna llena, pero sin pruebas que lo demostraran salvo su ‘bondad’ (si es que podía llamársele así) para ser más benevolente con ellos en las mañanas posteriores a la luna llena cuando casi siempre asistían a clase desvelados, cansados, y a veces hasta con golpes o rasguños de los que se negaban a dar explicaciones plausibles, no era mucho lo que podía probar al respecto.

—¿Todo bien, Moony? —Preguntó Sirius en voz baja a Remus—. Te noto… diferente.

—Sólo un poco pensativo, Padfoot —confirmó éste, que con medio sándwich en sus manos no se sentía con ánimos de terminárselo.

—¿Puedo saber respecto a qué?

—Mmm…

Colocando los restos de su comida de vuelta en el plato, Remus apoyó una mano en el césped del jardín todavía húmedo por alguna lluvia de días pasados, y hundiendo los dedos en las briznas de hierba, se permitió sólo sentir y permitir que el resto fluyera a través de él.

—¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? —Propuso Remus, que por una vez estaba dispuesto a tener esa charla entre él y Sirius tan pospuesta, pero una cosa era hacerlo porque era necesario y otra muy diferente llevarla a cabo frente a sus amigos, y si de él dependía, prefería no tener testigos.

—¿Todos o…?

—Sólo nosotros dos.

—Ah, vale.

Dejando de lado su porción de sándwich que apenas era medio mordisco, Sirius se sacudió los jeans que llevaba puestos esa tarde y ayudó a Remus a ponerse en pie a pesar de las protestas de éste por la tirantes de sus músculos y el ardor que ya se dejaba sentir en cada coyuntura suya.

—Moony y yo iremos a dar un paseo por allá —atrajo Sirius la atención de James y Peter, y señaló con el pulgar un amplio espacio recubierto de árboles grandes y arbustos que crecían sin ton ni son en la espesura del pequeño bosque que le pertenecía a la propiedad—. También puede que decidamos ponernos un poco… silvestres… así que si escuchan ruidos, por su propio bien mejor ni se acerquen.

—No era necesario ni decirlo, colega —dijo James con pereza, recostado en el césped y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su despeinada cabeza—. Tan sólo sean cuidadosos de animales voyeuristas.

—¿Cómo un ciervo y una rata? —Les chanceó Remus, aunque se tuvo que forzar a ello por estar agotado ante la perspectiva de la luna llena, y el resultado fue más bien anómalo y no del todo correcto. Que con todo, nadie se lo echó en cara y en su lugar apreciaron el intento.

—Ni por la mitad de su peso en galeones —replicó Peter.

—En ese caso, no saben de lo que se pierden —dijo Sirius, que tirando de la mano de Remus marcó el paso hacia los lindes del bosque y se adentró ahí con Remus caminando un paso atrás del suyo.

Mientras Sirius decidía la ruta a seguir para su paseo, Remus iba pisando con cuidado las huellas que dejaba éste con sus botas a través de las hierbas altas y el ocasional camino de tierra, que por las lluvias de la temporada eran más bien lodazales en donde había que cuidarse de no hundirse hasta los tobillos, o en el peor de los casos, hasta las rodillas.

—No era esto lo que tenía en mente cuando sugerí un paseo por el bosque… —Murmuró Remus cuando luego de cinco minutos por fin Sirius determinó que habían avanzado una distancia suficiente para asegurarse privacidad.

—Mejor esto que dejar que lo que sea que quieras decirme acabe en oídos equivocados…

—Mmm, supongo.

—Tan sólo dime que no piensas romper conmigo, Moony —dijo Sirius, empujando a Remus contra un nudoso árbol y abrazándose a él como un náufrago a su tabla de salvación.

A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas que se había acentuado como nunca ese verano y que colocaba la coronilla de Sirius casi a la altura del mentón de Remus, éste se sintió débil como nunca y sólo capaz de mantenerse en pie porque Sirius estaba ahí para ser su soporte.

—Hablé con Lily…

—Lo sé, no eres el único.

—No, Sirius. Me refiero a que ella me aconsejó y-…

—En serio, no eres el único que acude a ella por asesoramiento de pareja —volvió Sirius a interrumpirle, y Remus exhaló un quedo ‘oh’—. Ella me dijo que sería mejor no presionarte y dejar que fueras tú quien llevara la batuta con todo este asunto, y debes saber, Moony, que lo hice aunque me costó lo suyo. No iba conmigo ni con mi personalidad, y me ha tomado grandes dosis de mi paciencia, pero espero haberlo conseguido. ¿Pudiste llegar a una resolución?

Remus se acercó a Sirius y le besó la frente. —¿Traes el anillo contigo?

—Siempre —declaró Sirius con firmeza, y refregando su pelvis contra el costado de la cadera de Remus le hizo creer a éste por un instante que el voluminoso bulto que él traía al frente era su erección, pero que al cabo de unos segundos se reveló como el estuche de terciopelo que contenía el anillo con el que empezaría (y quizá terminaría) todo entre ellos.

—Yo… —Remus suspiró—. He decidido no aceptarlo, pero… —Se apresuró a clarificar cuando la expresión de Sirius pasó del éxtasis a la más absoluta de las desesperaciones en tiempo récord—. Sólo hasta que yo pueda hacer lo mismo por ti y esté en mi poder entregarte un anillo similar en precio.

—Moony…

—Ni te atrevas a rechazarme, Sirius Black, o juro que te hechizaré aquí mismo, así que ni una palabra de más, ¿estamos?

A regañadientes, igual que un cachorro demasiado grande al que se amenazaba con el periódico enrollado y cerca de su trasero, Sirius accedió a que así fuera.

—¿Y respecto a lo… otro?

—¿Lo otro como en…? —Remus se mordió el labio inferior, que entre la propuesta de zoofilia y la del contrato de sangre, se sentía igual de conflictuado y sin una decisión en firme para darle a Sirius.

—Sabes que no haremos lo uno sin lo otro, y que… El orden es crucial.

—No puedo creer que sigas con eso.

—Y que tú te mantengas en tus trece negándote.

—¡Porque es una locura!

—¡No dirás eso una vez que quede demostrado que somos el uno para el otro!

—Y no dudo que así sea, pero… ¿Para qué necesitas corroborarlo? ¿Es porque ni tú mismo lo crees o porque el riesgo de perderlo todo te resulta siempre tan irresistible? —Remus bufó—. A veces sólo no te entiendo.

—¿Tan difícil de creer es que somos almas gemelas?

—Sirius…

—Lo digo en serio, Remus —afirmó éste con vehemencia, retrocediendo un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ambos—. ¿Es que acaso no lo sientes tú también? Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo como ahora mismo, pero si no es el caso, entonces… Quizá tengas razón y se trate sólo de delirios míos.

A Remus el grito de negación se la atoró en la garganta, y avanzando el mismo paso que Sirius había retrocedido, lo rodeó con sus brazos y se lanzó al todo por el todo.

—Ok, hagámoslo…

Después dirían James y Peter que de entre el follaje del bosque habían visto un estallido de luz dorada que se proyectó en vertical y estalló en el cielo igual que los fuegos artificiales, pero entonces su vista se dirigió a la luna llena que por fin había hecho su aparición, y transformándose en sus respectivas formas de animagos emprendieron la marcha hacia la espesura, en búsqueda de sus amigos.

Que a desconocimiento suyo, habían pasado una de las tres pruebas que tenían por delante.

/*/*/*/*


	20. 20.- T de Temeridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto sube y sube de nivel. Remus está nervioso y Sirius ni se diga, pero ambos quieren hacer ‘eso’ y para ello tendrán primero que pasar de la teoría a la práctica.   
> Por cierto que lo escribí tardado y con detalles porque quería justificarlo, no nada más poniendo a los personajes en la situación y pretendiendo hacer creer a las lectoras que todo era así de fácil. ¿Funcionó o no? ¿Qué opinión tienen al respecto?   
> p.d.  
> Y graxie por los comentarios, son lo que mejor me motivan para actualizar a tiempo.

**20.- T de Temeridad.**

Con un regreso a Hogwarts en apariencia sin nada en particular, James fue el primero en notar algo extraño cuando el jalar el que creía era su baúl para desempacarlo resultó ser de Sirius y se llevó un tirón en el hombro.

—¡Merlín, Padfoot! —Resopló James con sorpresa—. ¿Pero qué diantres llevas ahí? ¿Piedras? ¿El cadáver de Snivellus? ¿Productos para el cabello?

—No es necesario, ya me enviará Papá Fleamont unos cuantos —respondió Sirius muy ufano y pasándose los dedos por su lustroso cabello, que largo como nunca gracias al crecimiento de ese verano, en realidad no necesitaba de ninguna poción para lucirlo.

—Desde que mis padres se ofrecieron a adoptarte has estado insoportable —le empujó James, que con todo no olvidó su pregunta de antes—. ¿Y bien, qué llevas ahí dentro que pesa por lo menos media tonelada?

—Libros —fue la respuesta de Sirius, que a sabiendas de que usando la fuerza bruta no iba a avanzar ni medio milímetro con su baúl, movió su varita y lo hizo levitar hasta los pies de la cama que había reclamado como propia en su nuevo dormitorio.

—¿Tú con libros? —James rió entre dientes—. Claaaro.

—Cuesta creerlo, pero sí, son libros —confirmó Remus desde su propia cama, recostado de espaldas y probando el colchón, pues de entre los cuatro era quien más quisquilloso podía ponerse si a la hora de dormir su lecho no era tan suave y mullido como lo necesitaban sus propios y adoloridos huesos luego de cada luna llena—. Yo fui con él a comprarlos, y puedo atestiguar a su favor.

—¿Ves, Prongs? Hasta yo puedo tener un lado intelectual si me lo propongo —se burló Sirius al sacarle la lengua a James, y éste le correspondió con una almohada que voló en su dirección y le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

Aquello favoreció una lucha corta pero divertida cuando les hechizos que se lanzaron hicieron por un lado que James resultara con nariz de cerdo y Sirius con una barba que podía competir con la de Dumbledore, y mientras intercambiaban risotadas y se burlaban primero del otro y después de sí mismos ante el espejo, Remus movió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras chasqueaba la lengua por su actitud infantil pero se negó a hacer más, porque aunque era prefecto y estaba en su deber poner orden en los dormitorios, ya había aprendido por experiencias pasadas que intervenir entre ese par era perder el tiempo.

—¿Y de verdad son libros o lo has dicho para ponerte de lado de Sirius? —Preguntó Peter, que a un costado de su cama estaba colocando cuidadosamente el tapete que le había acompañado cada año suyo en Hogwarts y le servía como insulador cuando al bajarse descalzo buscaba sus pantuflas.

—Ni loco metería las manos al fuego por algo tan bobo, y lo juro, son libros. Sé que cuesta creerlo, pero esta vez Sirius dice la verdad —enfatizó Remus, pues eran tantas las hazañas inventadas, falsas historias, exageraciones y otros tantos relatos magnificados que su novio les había contado alguna vez que por si acaso era mejor precisarlo.

—Entonces salir contigo en verdad que lo ha cambiado y para bien.

—Seh —musitó Remus, pues consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de los libros que Sirius había traído consigo a Hogwarts, prefería no desmitificar tan pronto aquel logro.

Y es que dicha fuera la verdad, era cierto que sí, se le había unido a Sirius apenas la tarde anterior para recorrer el Diagon Alley con intenciones de surtirse de los útiles que les faltaran y comprar unas cuantas cosas más como materiales de escritura, un par de plumas, y resurtir sus ingredientes en el kit de pociones. Lo normal... Que no tardó en convertirse en anómalo cuando cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de su túnica se adentraron en el Knockturn Alley en búsqueda de una librería que les había sido recomendada después de mucho insistir al respecto.

Nunca como entonces había sentido Remus tal malestar por encontrarse en aquella parte del mundo mágico, pero con la mano de Sirius sujetando la suya y guiándolos por aquel estrecho callejón (no en balde era un Black, y su presencia ahí era todo menos extraña) pronto llegaron a su destino: La destartalada librería de Tremendous Skerrily, que con un modesto letrero y ventanas cubiertas por gruesos cortinajes, no anunciaba realmente lo que ahí se vendía.

De antemano había solicitado Sirius vía lechuza que les tuvieran preparada una selección de libros que hablaran de animagos, con especial énfasis en ‘temas peculiares’ que el tendero comprendió a la perfección al tenerlos los volúmenes agrupados en varios montoncitos con los posibles tópicos que desearan estudiar a sus anchas y a profundidad.

Tras descartar canibalismo y quimerismo, fue Remus quien seleccionó un libro de un nuevo montón, y al abrirlo se topó con un muy gráfico diagrama de un ser humano copulando con un caballo.

—Ah, suponía que podía tratarse de esto, pero con mis clientes nunca se sabe, ya saben, y por supuesto yo no estoy en disposición de juzgar a nadie siempre y cuando pague en efectivo y sin regatear —dijo el dueño de la tienda, que pálido espectral y con largos dedos de araña le dio un par de golpes al montículo de donde Remus había sacado ese libro—. ¿Desean los señores revisar el resto?

Fue Sirius quien mantuvo el aplomo durante la transacción, y de paso quien pagó sus nuevas adquisiciones haciendo gala de una frialdad que hizo a Remus pensar que después de todo verlo con los colores de Slytherin no sería tan chocante como podría pensarse en un inicio.

Al pagar se habían enfrentado juntos a la alta pila de libros que ahora les pertenecían, y que por decencia Remus no se sintió capaz de llevar a su hogar por si acaso alguno de sus padres decidía hojearlos y se llevaba la peor sorpresa de su vida.

—Uhm, ok —se había atusado Sirius el cabello, y sin más había aceptado la carga de llevarlos consigo.

Remus había obviado el hacer averiguaciones de su paradero hasta esa mañana, cuando en tono conspiratorio similar al que utilizaban cuando estaban planeando una broma grande y que por seguro les acarrearía como consecuencia detención de al menos cuatro semanas, Sirius se le había parado al lado en la estación de King’s Cross, y como quien ofrece drogas, le había dicho por lo bajo, “Pst, hey, pst… El paquete está en camino”, a lo que Remus había actuado con total incredulidad de lo idiota que podía ser su novio sin proponérselo.

Si bien Remus había podido fingir que Sirius no viajaba a Hogwarts con la maleta repleta de textos que versaban de zoofilia entre humanos y animagos, la fachada se había venido abajo una vez que después del banquete James confundió los equipajes y preguntó al respecto, y aunque en sí ‘libros’ era una respuesta satisfactoria para los presentes en la habitación, también tenía claro que tarde o temprano James querría enterarse de qué trataban esos libros que Sirius había traído a Hogwarts a pesar del daño de espalda que seguro podría producirle cargar su peso.

—Y bien, ¿de qué son esos libros? —Preguntó James.

«Ugh», pensó Remus. «Al parecer ‘antes’ fue la respuesta correcta.»

—Eso es para mí saberlo y tú morir de curiosidad —replicó Sirius, que con dos golpes a su maleta, hizo que sobre ésta actuaran varios conjuros de cerradura.

Remus se vio tentado a darse con la palma de la mano en el rostro, porque aquella, más que una táctica para eliminarle la curiosidad o impedirle a James que intentara averiguar qué había ahí dentro más bien tuvo el efecto opuesto cuando éste se frotó las manos con excitación al ver un reto ante sí.

—Ya veo, así que es algo bueno en verdad…

—Olvídalo, Prongs. Esto no es para ti.

—¿Pero sí para Remus? —Preguntó Peter.

—Todo es para Remus, ¿verdad que sí, Moony mío, alma de mi alma?

—Oh, ahí vamos de nuevo —rezongó James, que desde la mañana posterior a la última luna llena no había hecho más que escuchar el relato que Sirius narrara sin cansarse de cómo él y Remus habían hecho el contrato de sangre justo antes de que la luna apareciera en todo su esplendor en el firmamento, y aquellas chispas doradas que James y Peter vieran antes de transformarse eran la confirmación que un gran número de parejas ya había llevado a cabo de manera infructuosa en el pasado y que ellos habían conseguido sin esfuerzo.

De ser sincero consigo mismo, Remus había accedido a llevar a cabo el procedimiento a causa de la emoción que de pronto le invadió en el bosque. Los ojos de Sirius clavados en los suyos habían obrado maravillas para convencerlo, así como también lo había hecho el bajo gruñido lobuno que llevaba atorado en la garganta y que se había prometido analizar a mayor detalle cuando tuviera tiempo.

En cualquier caso, el resultado había sido el mejor posible cuando con permiso Sirius les cortó a ambos una fina línea sobre los dedos meñiques (no en balde aquella noción de las almas gemelas unidas por el hilo rojo del destino anudado sobre esos dedos) y al entrelazarlos y recitar el encantamiento comenzaron a salir chispas multicolores como si se tratara de fuegos artificiales.

Si mal no recordaba Remus, daba igual el color de las chispas (en su caso habían sido doradas), porque esa era la prueba de que eran almas gemelas. En caso contrario, habría emanado una cortina de humo negro, y aunque él había esperado el instante de la gran revelación con el estómago encogido en nudos y deseoso de abrazar a Sirius e implorarle que no lo dejara sin importar cuál fuera el resultado, ese momento jamás llegó.

Su transformación en hombre lobo fue lo único que los pudo obligar a detener la celebración por esa victoria suya que venía a significar todo para ellos en el mundo, y aunque en sí aquella fue una noche caótica de la que salió vivo con grandes heridas y abundantes cortes y magulladuras, Remus sonrió apenas despertar a la mañana siguiente y descubrir que Sirius no había podido contener su emoción y ya le había contado a James y a Peter (además de enviar búhos a Lily y a los Potter) que ambos eran almas gemelas y pronto tendrían noticias suyas y de su compromiso.

—Esta vez no podrás rechazar su anillo, Moony —se burló James aquella mañana, y luego de que Remus le contara de sus intenciones para hacer de aquella una propuesta doble, se ofreció a prestarle el dinero para comprar la sortija, pero Remus se negó categóricamente.

—Gracias, James —replicó con agotamiento por sus correrías de las últimas doce horas—, pero yo me encargaré a mi manera de eso. Es mi deber, después de todo, hacer de Sirius un hombre decente como marca la tradición.

James no había insistido más, que al fin y al cabo, Remus podía llegar a molestarse si el tema del dinero (o su falta de) se volvía un tópico central.

Desde entonces, Remus se había visto ocupado con la recuperación habitual de cada transformación y preparando el equipaje para su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, por lo que no había tenido una oportunidad real de centrarse en la manera de hacerse con el dinero suficiente para comprar un anillo de compromiso que se equiparara al que Sirius con todo seguridad había adquirido de lujo.

Tendido de espaldas, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y la vista clavada en el techo de su cama de dosel, Remus ignoró el ruido que hacían sus amigos desempacando sus pertenencias para la noche y los planes que tenían de celebrar su regreso a Hogwarts con una botella de firewhisky que Peter había traído de contrabando debajo de sus túnicas.

—Estás terriblemente callado esta noche, Moony —se sentó Sirius en su cama y la acarició el brazo—. ¿Pasa algo de lo que debería enterarme?

—No, sólo… estoy un poco cansado —mintió Remus a medias, pues todavía estaba recuperándose de la última luna llena, y más que beber y aparecerse a la primera clase de mañana con la boca pastosa por la resaca, prefería dar por finalizada su noche y arrebujarse bajo tantas mantas como le fuera posible sin morir asfixiado por el peso.

—¿Quieres que le diga a los demás que mejor dejemos para otra la celebración?

Remus lo reconsideró, pero a sabiendas de que James y Peter se mostrarían preocupados por él y no quería atraer atención sobre su persona de esa manera, se forzó a sonreír.

—No, ¿qué son un par de tragos antes de dormir? Y Peter sólo ha traído una botella. Estaré bien —agregó cuando las cejas de Sirius se mantuvieron fruncidas en medio de su frente.

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó éste para cerciorarse.

«No», pensó Remus, pero en su lugar se sentó en la cama, y besando a Sirius, tomó de éste las fuerzas que necesitaba para actuar con normalidad.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Ahora vamos antes de que James se empine la botella y decida que es el momento perfecto para hacer un strip tease y volar por los terrenos de Hogwarts en su escoba.

—¡Una vez, sólo una vez hice eso y parece que no me dejarán olvidarlo jamás! —Rezongó James, que a pesar de la plática privada que Remus y Sirius habían intentado mantener para sí, había llegado a sus oídos—. Y debo recordarles que ustedes dos no estaban en mejor estado, ¿eh?

—Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, ¿qué tal tú, Moony?

—Yo tampoco, Padfoot.

—Claro —refunfuñó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, los tortolitos están juntos en mi contra. ¡Di algo, Wormtail!

Pero para entonces Peter ya había abierto la botella, y con su proverbial baja tolerancia al alcohol, daba la impresión de haberse emborrachado con tan sólo olisquearla.

Porque de igual manera tenían clases a primera hora y McGonagall los desollaría vivos si apenas el primer día tenía reportes de su mal comportamiento, dejaron su boba pelea para después, y en su lugar procedieron a beber y a conversar de todo y nada hasta que llegaron al fondo.

En algún punto se les unió Lily, pero su presencia ahí fue más con intenciones de cerciorarse como prefecta que mantuvieran el ruido al mínimo y que Remus estuviera a cargo de la situación, y tras desearles a todos buenas noches, se retiró.

—Ah, amo a esa mujer —dijo James, ya achispado por el alcohol y con miras de cometer alguna locura, pero entonces Remus le retiró el vaso del que bebía y dictaminó que era buen momento para darse las buenas noches y dormir.

—Vamos, me lo agradecerás en la mañana cuando tu vista al ponerte las gafas no sea peor que sin ellas —le chanceó mientras lo conducía a su cama y lo acostaba de lado sólo por si acaso.

Con Sirius haciendo lo mismo con Peter, pronto quedaron ellos un poco tambaleantes e indecisos de cuál cama sería la buena para dormir.

—¿La tuya o la mía? Dijeron al unísono, sólo para compartir una risita y la respuesta—. La tuya.

Al final, acabaron en la que estaba más cerca (la de Sirius), y tras desnudarse hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior se metieron bajo las mantas y se abrazaron con Remus recostado en el pecho de Sirius mientras éste le pasaba un brazo por la espalda y le acariciaba un hombro.

—Mmm, juraría que la última vez que dormimos aquí así era más fácil tocarnos los pies. Has crecido demasiado, Moony.

Remus exhaló por la nariz. —Es tu culpa por no hacer lo mismo. —Pausa—. ¿Te molesta?

—No. Que seas más alto sólo significa que hay más de ti para amar…

—Cursi —le pellizcó Remus un pezón que estaba a su alcance.

—… y que así podré pedirte que limpies las alacenas altas cuando por fin nos mudemos a nuestro departamento.

Remus volvió a pellizcarlo, y esta vez Sirius le correspondió con una patada juguetona. —Sabía que había gato encerrado contigo.

—¿Querrás decir perro encerrado?

—Yo, uhm, ah… —Se congeló Remus, pues recordó de pronto la peligrosa lectura que traía Sirius en su maleta y que tendría que esperar a un sábado de Quidditch en que James no estuviera presente y Peter se contara también como ausente antes de desempacarse.

—Moony, respira, anda —le apretó Sirius el hombro, y éste resopló, escondiendo el rostro contra su pecho.

—¿Podríamos, no sé, dormir y hablar de esto mañana? —«O después de mañana…»

—Claro, sin presiones —murmuró Sirius, que le besó la frente y se acomodó con Remus todavía en sus brazos para dormir de una vez.

Con la luna en menguante atravesando la medianoche por su ventana, Remus reflexionó que no había ninguna presión por parte de Sirius en lo relativo a _eso_ , sino angustias propias que él mismo tendría que trabajar por su cuenta y resolver lo antes posible.

Y con ello en mente y la nariz hundida en la curva del cuello de Sirius donde su cabello largo le hacía cosquillas, Remus no tardó también en quedarse dormido.

Con interés inusitado en él que podía pasar con Supera las expectativas sin problemas o necesidad de estudiar, Sirius se lanzó a revisar todos y cada uno de los libros que había traído consigo de contrabando en su maleta, y aunque seguido se sentía Remus con palpitaciones y sudores fríos cuando lo veía como si nada leyendo en la sala común, en el Gran Comedor, o simplemente al alcance de cualquiera de sus conocidos, éste no se inmutaba y continuaba con su estudio y toma de notas como si se tratara de cualquier tarea de Transformaciones y no investigación a fondo en lo referente al sexo entre humanos y animagos.

—A veces no sé si eres demasiado listo o demasiado idiota para leer eso aquí —le riñó Remus una mañana de sábado a mediados de octubre en que por casualidad había despertado con los pies helados y la mitad de la cama vacía de aquella presencia que se había hecho un constante en su vida.

Con el reloj marcando poco más de las seis, Remus había permanecido un par de minutos a la espera de que Sirius volviera del sanitario, pero cuando llegó a la marca del cuarto de hora y su novio seguía sin dar señales de vida, Remus había decidido abandonar el confort y calor de su cama para salir en su búsqueda.

Abajo, sentado frente a los rescoldos del fuego en una butaca con el relleno saliéndosele por un par de zonas donde la tela se había desgastado tras años de uso, Remus encontró a Sirius con un grueso volumen sobre una pierna, y una larga tira de pergamino sobre la otra, donde a juzgar por lo que pudo ver desde la distancia, ya tenía al menos treinta centímetros de escritura y planes de extenderse más.

En un inicio, Sirius se había sobresaltado al escuchar pisadas y con fuerza había cerrado el libro que consultaba, pero Remus le tranquilizó al levantar una mano y “decir soy yo” antes de acercarse.

Al cuestionarle la aparente facilidad con la que se dedicaba a leer de zoofilia en la sala común donde cualquier alumno podría descubrirlo y reportarlo con los profesores, Sirius había apartado todo de su regazo e instado a Remus, que había bajado descalzo y titiritaba, que se sentara sobre una de sus piernas.

—No es justo que te salgas con la tuya así —masculló Remus, que sentado sobre los muslos de Sirius, había acabado aceptando con gusto sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y que éste apoyara el rostro en su brazo—. Es casi tanta trampa como cuando pones ojos de cachorro apaleado y te evitas consecuencias.

—No es mi culpa si como Padfoot mis encantos les resultan irresistibles a los demás —dijo Sirius, que luego agregó—: Además, necesitaba terminar un capítulo crucial, ¿y a dónde más podía ir? Madame Pince se mueve entre los estantes igual que un fantasma, y sospecho que ella sabe el tópico de mis lecturas…

—Más vale que no, porque si McGonagall nos llama a su oficina para darnos una nueva versión de La Charla que incluya _eso_ … —Remus resopló—. La vergüenza y la mortificación me matarían antes que todo.

—No hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos. He conseguido mantenerlo en secreto, ¿o no?

—Sólo a costa de la sanidad de James… —Le recordó Remus con un dejo de burla en su voz, porque a lo largo de las últimas seis semanas éste había insistido a diario en una explicación acerca de los nuevos hábitos de estudio y lectura en Sirius, que cada vez estaba menos interesado en planear bromas con él o pelear con los Slytherin y el Quidditch, y en su lugar se había vuelto fanático de sacar alguno de sus tantos libros sin marcas que indicaran título o procedencia y se dejaba absorber por la lectura hasta casi quedar catatónico.

El que James le preguntara a Remus si éste sabía algo al respecto sólo había empeorado la situación, puesto que en su afán por dar una respuesta neutral que les permitiera librarse un poco de la atención que esos libros y el anómalo comportamiento de Sirius despertaba, éste había hecho su mejor representación de ‘aquí-no-pasa-nada’ que habría sido perfecta en todos los sentidos de no ser porque a último momento James había preguntado si era algo peligroso, y buscando un antónimo posible, a Remus se le había escapado decir que era más bien algo de lo más divertido… Que una vez puestos a pensar… Y de ello había derivado que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un intenso color carmesí.

—¡Lo sabía, tú estás enterado de lo que ocurre con Sirius y me lo ocultas! —Le había recriminado James, que con buen humor se había frotado las palmas de las manos y reiterado sus esfuerzos por descubrir de qué iba todo aquello.

Desde entonces habían sido varios los intentes de James por echar un vistazo a la maleta de Sirius cada vez que éste guardaba un libro y sacaba otro del montón, mismo caso para aprovechar cada minuto que éste iba al sanitario o se distraía para intentar sustraerle alguna de sus lecturas, pero Sirius había sido precavido como nunca, y protegía sus intereses con hechizos que habían dejado a James con el cabello verde (“Eso te pasa por actuar como una serpiente, chico Slytherin”), largos colmillos que Madame Pomfrey tuvo que reducir por medio de un hechizo, y en un memorable caso, recubierto de un líquido maloliente que se asemejaba a una mezcla de cebolla y pis de gato que resultó contraproducente para todos ellos porque la peste permaneció por tres días con sus noches y los obligó a dormir con la ventana abierta a pesar de que ya para entonces el clima del otoño ya no se prestaba para ello.

Pese a todo, James seguía insistiendo por enterarse del contenido de aquellos libros, y Remus sólo podía estar agradecido de que Lily se mantuviera callada al respecto, pues como ella misma había explicado, la confianza de Remus al contárselo iba primero, y seguro en algún punto Sirius le haría partícipe de su secreto.

—Te has quedado callado de pronto, Moony. ¿Un galeón por tus pensamientos? —Sacó Sirius a Remus de sus abstracciones, justo cuando éste se había adormecido un poco en su regazo y estaba considerando la posibilidad de ignorar su pies helados y sólo quedarse ahí hasta el fin de sus días.

—Basta con un beso —dijo Remus, y unió su boca con la de Sirius, que alzó el rostro y lo encontró a mitad del camino—. ¿No has pensado en…?

Fuera de su carácter impaciente habitual, Sirius aguardó en silencio a que Remus formulara su pregunta, y le hizo saber que iba a esperarlo hasta la eternidad con una ligera presión en el agarre de sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Imagino que tener secretos con James debe de resultarte… ¿Incómodo?

—Ah, más bien como… Es mi hermano de otra madre y padre, ¿correcto?, y sí, puede resultar solitario tener un secreto de este calibre y no compartirlo con él, pero…

—Si lo haces por mí, puedes decirle. Uhm, al menos así evitaríamos que a mitad de la noche activara todas esas alarmas que has puesto sobre tu equipaje.

—¿No te importaría?

—No fue eso lo que dije, pero si yo tengo a Lily para ser mi confidente, ¿qué habría de malo tener a James para ti?

—¿Además de provocarle cabellos blancos del susto?

—No es como si no hubieras bromeado con _eso_ desde un inicio…

—Ya. Bromear. Aún no me queda claro si James en verdad se lo tomó en serio o… —Sirius rió entre dientes—. ¿Estás seguro que puedo compartir esto con Prongs? Porque tu opinión pesa más que la suya en este tema y será lo que tú digas.

Consciente de que quizá podía llegar a arrepentirse si es que James se ponía pesado con los chistes, Remus hesitó una fracción de segundo, pero después llegó a una resolución.

—Sí, puedes hacerlo.

Y bajo ese amparo de permiso, Sirius lo hizo.

Ya se estaban acercando a finales de octubre cuando James, después de tomarse de muy buena manera que Remus y Sirius quisieran experimentar con su sexualidad en todos los sentidos sin siquiera batir una pestaña, se les unió en su labor de lectura a todos los libros que Sirius trajera consigo a Hogwarts, por lo que se instauró entre ellos tres un selecto club que se reunía tres días por semana ya tarde en la noche, cuando la sala común estaba casi desocupada.

Porque hacer a Peter a un lado les había sabido mal, los tres habían hablado con éste para comunicarle sus intenciones y proponerle que se uniera, pero quiso la coincidencia, que aunque Peter se mantuvo neutral con ese asunto y les deseó la mejor de las suertes y su apoyo incondicional, también estaba en miras de conseguir una novia de sexto curso en Ravenclaw, y esas sesiones de estudio interferían con el club de origami mágico al que ambos pertenecían y que era su oportunidad perfecta para afianzar lo que entre ellos dos apenas estaba incipiente.

—En verdad me sabe mal no ayudarles, pero…

—Te entendemos, Pete —dijo Sirius, que había visto a la chica en cuestión y era una preciosura muy por fuera de la liga de su amigo, y con todo estaba reaccionando favorablemente a sus intentos de conquista, por lo que de igual manera le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y le hizo saber que no había problema.

Fue así como con James primero, y después Lily, los cuatro consiguieron por fin rebajar la torre de libros de Sirius y casi terminarlos con sus respectivos apuntes.

—Me pesa confesarlo, pero resulta que leer de eso es más entretenido de lo que había pensado en un inicio —admitió James en voz baja, él y Lily sentados en un sillón de dos plazas, en tanto que Sirius y Remus ocupaban individuales, los cuatro reunidos en semicírculo en el rincón más apartado de la sala común, cerca de la chimenea donde el crujir del fuego les servía como amortiguador de su voz—. ¿Sabían que en el siglo VIII se reportó el caso de una embarazo entre una mujer y su esposo animago? Al parecer su forma era una gallina, y ella dio a luz a un huevo mágico que creció por casi nueve meses fuera de su cuerpo hasta romperse el cascarón y salir un niño con plumas.

—Eso era un libro de cuentos, James —le reprendió Lily, que también había hojeado ese volumen y lo había descartado por inverosímil—. Además, incluso si fuera real, tanto Remus como Sirius siguen siendo hombres. Por favor no empieces a soñar con chambritas de lana y que serás el padrino.

—¿Pero no dicen que hay algo de cierto en cada leyenda? —Apuntó Sirius, que en otros libros había leído reportes similares, aunque no con la cantidad de detalles que James.

El problema con toda la información que tenían a su disposición era que costaba discernir que era cierto y que no. Algunos de los libros databan de siglos atrás, frágiles volúmenes con las hojas secas y resquebradas que en inglés antiguo abordaban el tópico de la zoofilia con animagos bajo una luz fantástica y plagada de folclor que no conducía a nada.

El mismo Remus había resoplado con frustración al percatarse que tenían ante sí una labor complicada, donde la verdad y la fantasía se entretejían y resultaba casi imposible determinar con una confiabilidad absoluta si los textos que tenían a su disposición les iban a servir de alguna ayuda o mejor era apartarlos y confiar en que simplemente todo saliera bien.

Porque de ser honesto consigo mismo… Ya tarde en la noche, con Sirius roncando a su lado y libros apilados en su mesita de noche esperando su lectura, Remus empezaba a fantasear con la tentadora idea de sólo dejarse guiar por instinto, adoptar la posición animal en la que los canes habían copulado desde tiempos inmemoriales, y… Dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

En más de una ocasión había acabado despertando a Sirius a base de besos ansiosos y caricias desesperadas hasta que éste despertaba y acababan haciendo el amor, pero ni una vez se había atrevido Remus a dar explicación de su repentina calentura de medianoche por miedo a ser juzgado.

Que también como tópico de análisis era una bobada, porque ni en un millón de años se atrevería Sirius a ejercer una crítica al respecto dado que ambos estaban juntos en eso, y eran sólo sus propias reticencias las que le impedían desnudarse, ponerse de cuatro patas con el trasero en alto y el torso bajo, y… Dedicarle a Sirius, a _Padfoot_ , una mirada que lo resumiera todo…

—¿Quieres que nos movamos un poco del fuego, Moony? Tu cara está toda roja —interrumpió Sirius sus pensamientos, y Remus denegó con la cabeza con premura.

—No, erm, yo… Yo estoy bien.

Sirius se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta, volviéndose a enfrascar con James en un acalorado debate acerca de un testimonio que habían leído en un libro que centraba sus investigaciones en felinos grandes y los peligros de copular con sus penes barbados, pero no fue el mismo caso con Lily, quien vio a través de sus facciones y entendió qué era lo que había puesto a Remus en apuros.

—¿Y qué tal mientras ustedes dos hablan de espinas y fisuras Remus y yo bajamos a las cocinas por un poco de té y galletas? —Propuso Lily en voz alta, pero ya estaba de pie y halando a Remus, por lo que a éste no le quedó más opción que seguirla.

No habían llegado más lejos que cruzar el retrato de La Dama Gorda cuando Lily se giró hacia Remus, y con tono de confidencia preguntó:

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien _qué_? —Se hizo Remus el remolón, porque si tenía que confesar sus fantasías zoofílicas a mitad del pasillo, primero quería echarse un par de tragos de algo más fuerte que un té.

—¿Podemos dejar de lado las falsas pretensas? No había que ser ningún genio para descifrar tu expresión, y a juzgar por la manera en que miraste a Sirius y se te subió el color hasta las orejas, tuvo que ser una fantasía excelente en verdad…

Remus eludió su mirada. —Uhm…

—Vamos, Rem —hizo Lily entrechocar sus hombros mientras continuaban avanzando a paso lento en dirección a las cocinas—. Que he pasado mis últimas tardes libres con ustedes leyendo de un tema que no habría de creer ni un millón de años que podría resultar tan interesante. ¿Crees que tengo autoridad moral para juzgarte si de estar en tu posición, bueno, yo haría lo mismo con mi novio animago?

—Si lo hicieras, tendría que restarte puntos por algo.

—Ya, y yo lo aceptaría —respondió Lily—. Como sea, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Además de lo obvio, claro está.

—Lily…

—Remus…

Con un largo suspiro, Remus se tomó unos minutos para ordenar sus pensamientos, y para entonces ya habían llegado a las cocinas y Lily se estaba encargando de darles a los elfos domésticos su petición.

Recargado contra un gabinete que se sentía helado al contacto (seguramente era un símil de refrigerador), Remus se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, pero ni por su peso en galeones era capaz de descifrar qué era lo que lo tenía tan descorazonado.

«Bueno, quizá sea el hecho de que estoy harto de la teoría y quiero llevar _eso_ a la práctica…», pensó para sí, y la profundidad del surco a la mitad de su frente se intensificó. Que si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, Remus se sentía un tanto agobiado con la pila de libros que Sirius había traído a sus vidas, y de paso molesto porque su intimidad en la cama se había visto reducida drásticamente dado que ahora su novio prefería desvelarse leyendo “un capítulo más, Moony, sólo uno más, creo que estoy a punto de hacer un descubrimiento que quizá me pongo en un cromo de rana de chocolate, ¿a que eso sería lo más genial del universo?” en lugar de aceptar los avances que Remus hacía sobre él y que más veces que no terminaban con él soportando una erección sin atender o en el baño, masturbándose con rencor e impaciencia por verse ignorado de manera tan grosera.

En más de una ocasión habría querido Remus arrebatarle el libro y lanzarlo a la otra punta del dormitorio para después montársele encima y hacerle el amor salvajemente, pero con su suerte seguro que el libro golpeaba a James, y en lugar de entregarse con pasión el uno al otro acababan recibiendo de su amigo un hechizo como venganza por haberlo despertado.

—¡Merlín! Me voy por dos minutos y estás peor que nunca. Tu cerebro es tu peor enemigo, Lupin —le chanceó Lily al recibir de los elfos domésticos una bolsa con un termo de té y abundantes galletas para acompañarlo—. ¿Tan difícil es confiarme lo que piensas? Estoy segura de que te ayudaría…

Remus suspiró, y cerrando los ojos y contando hasta tres, se preparó para ello.

—Yo… Sólo quiero hacerlo.

—Hacerlo —repitió Lily con la voz monocorde—. Ok. Hacer _lo_.

— _Eso_ —explicó Remus, y los labios de Lily formaron una perfecta letra o—. ¿Acaso soy un pervertido por sentirme tan impaciente? A ratos sólo quisiera que Sirius me sorprendiera con su espontaneidad y listo, problema solucionado, pero en su lugar lo único que hace es leer cuanto libro puede del tema y tomar apuntes que no nos van a llevar a nada. ¡Joder!

Lily lució escandalizada, pues conseguir que Remus maldijera como muggle significaba con toda seguridad que había cruzado una línea, y que se encontraba fuera de sus casillas.

—¿Has probado, no sé, decírselo así a Sirius? —Inquirió Lily con la voz ligeramente aguda, lo que propició a que se aclarara la garganta y volviera a intentarlo—. Es decir, él no es ningún adivino. Si mal no recuerdo apenas tuvo Aceptables en Adivinación, y no es como si hubiera salido mejor que eso en Runas. Tenle un poco de compasión al menos…

Remus rió con amargura. —Vale, no es lo que se dice una lumbrera captando indirectas, pero me he… —Remus resopló—. Me he insinuado, Lily. He sido más que claro con mis intenciones, y en cada ocasión me ha hecho a un lado porque está a mitad de un capítulo o porque todavía le faltan muchos libros por leer. A este paso…

—Prueba algo más directo como “¿puedes convertirte en Padfoot?” y después…

—¿Después?

Lily encogió un hombro. —Si en verdad tienes que preguntar, es que no estás bien enterado de la conversación que estamos teniendo en estos instantes.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior, y de parte de Lily recibió la bolsa que le entregaran los elfos.

—Reflexiona, y mientras tanto éste es tu castigo —le dijo sin más, y juntos emprendieron de vuelta el camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras subían infinitos tramos de escaleras y vigilaban los corredores para no toparse con Filch a la Señora Norris y conseguirse así un castigo por estar fuera de su casa más allá de la hora de toque de queda incluso para los prefectos, Remus analizó las palabras de Lily sin descanso pero sin dar con la respuesta que buscaba. No fue sino hasta que se imaginó en la cama con Padfoot que algo en su cerebro hizo clic, y al instante o demostró.

—Oh…

—Veo que por fin has captado —le codeó Lily, aunque por la diferencia de estaturas le dio más cerca del estómago que de las costillas—. ¿Y qué, lo vas a hacer?

—¿ _Eso_ o…?

—¡Remus! —Se exasperó ella—. No es justo que te quejes de su falta de espontaneidad cuando tú mismo no eres capaz de ser sincero con él.

—¿Y qué me sugieres, que me lance sobre él desnudo y le pida que me haga el amor como a una perra en celo? Se me caería el rostro de vergüenza…

Lily se cubrió el rostro, pues la risa floja que de pronto le atacó le resultó imposible de reprimir. —Bueno —consiguió ella articular luego de varios metros de reírse sin control—, si es lo que te apetece… Pero yo más bien pensaba en un acercamiento más casual. ¿No dices que siempre tienes frío después de la luna llena? Bastaría con que dijeras que Padfoot puede ofrecerte un mejor consuelo y que con tu mano te dedicaras a… —Lily hizo un gesto obsceno que Remus comprendió en el acto—. El resto es instinto, ¿no?

Remus gruñó, pero no se lo negó, puesto que en la intimidad con Sirius nada era tan sencillo como sólo cerrar los ojos y… dejarse llevar. El resto venía con naturalidad, y al cuerno con lo demás.

—Mmm, puede funcionar… —Murmuró para sí, pero Lily le escuchó, y justo antes de cruzar de vuelta el retrato de La Dama Gorda, se giró para guiñarle un ojo y desearle suerte.

El resto de la velada y como nunca, a Remus le costó mantenerse con expresión neutral.

Con una luna llena que tocaba días antes de finalizar el mes, Remus decidió de manera consciente esperar a que pasara antes de lanzarse sobre Sirius (“Sobre Padfoot”, se corrigió a sí mismo), pero su resolución salió volando por la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor y cayó hecha añicos al jardín cuando en pleno cuarto creciente, cuando la necesidad innata del lobo en dominar se manifestó, por lo que optó por no actuar como tímida y recatada mujer victoriana y hacer una primera jugada.

Ese día había sido como cualquier otro con ellos cuatro asistiendo a clases, comiendo en el Gran Comedor, y pasando su tarde libre con los deberes y después disfrutando de las horas que les restaban para actividades propias. Con James y Lily estudiando en la biblioteca y Peter de visita con la chica que ese curso seguía dándole largas para salir formalmente con él, Remus se había quedado con Sirius en un sillón doble que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación para no atraer la atención de los demás alumnos. Leyendo; Sirius uno de sus libros, y Remus El Profeta que alguien hubiera recibido y después le prestara.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, excepto que dejó de serlo cuando Remus dobló el periódico a la mitad, y con naturalidad extendió el brazo y le apartó del rostro un mechón de largo cabello negro a Sirius. Un gesto por demás común no sólo para él, sino para el resto de sus amigos también, puesto que la melena de Sirius estaba alcanzando niveles de longitud que hacían incluso a McGonagall arrugar la nariz cuando lo veía, pero dado que Dumbledore llevaba el cabello largo, y en Hogwarts no había reglas de ese tipo en contra de la apariencia personal, era poco lo que podía hacer salvo decir con voz estricta “Black, apreciaría que recogiera su cabello o al menos no le dejara caer sobre su pergamino cuando la tinta aún está fresca”, y conseguir que al menos por unos minutos se retirara Sirius el pelo del rostro y sus facciones aristocráticas y cinceladas en mármol volvieran a ser el eje central de su apariencia.

En lo personal, a Remus le encantaba este Sirius con cabello largo. En los primeros años de Hogwarts Sirius había regresado siempre de vacaciones con un corte regular, si acaso un poco largo de la parte superior, pero siempre corto de la nuca, y que creía como la maleza al transcurrir los meses hasta que era momento de finalizar el curso. Por lo que sabía de su amigo, Walburga Black era de la idea de ejercer un control absoluto en sus hijos, y así como Sirius adoraba su cabello largo, ella lo detestaba, por lo que le obligaba a un tradicional corte apenas volver a casa. Aquellos días habían llegado a su fin justo después de que Sirius cumpliera quince años, y con su posterior huida de casa era como si llevar el cabello largo fuera una señal de completa rebeldía que Sirius le dedicaba a su madre incluso si su contacto era nulo a esas alturas y después de todos esos meses.

Y en cualquier caso, Remus sabía que Sirius estaba orgulloso de su larga melena, pues con el cabello negro como el azabache, piel blanca e inmaculada, y labios rojos, el apodo de ‘el bello blancanieves de ojos grises’ que James le pusiera no le molestaba tanto como éste dejaba entrever, sino que le servía de pretexto para vanagloriarse de su apariencia y de paso disfrutar cualquier momento en que los dedos de Remus recorrieran su cabello y le hicieran mimos.

Justo como en esos instantes, en que Remus le pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja y se dedicó a tocarle la nuca con dedos ágiles.

—Basta, Moony —dijo Sirius sin convicción, los ojos fijos en su libro pero no leyendo.

—Oh, ¿te molesta?

—No, pero… me distraes. Y tengo que terminar este capítulo hoy.

—¿Según quién?

—Según-… ¡Oh! —Se estremeció Sirius, cuando los dedos de Remus dieron con un punto en extremo sensible que le hizo soltar el libro sobre su regazo—. ¡Remus!

—Vaya, ¿tan fácil dejé de ser Moony para ti?

—Sí cuando utilizas trucos sucios como ese —resopló Sirius, pues de manera que era incomprensible para él como para los demás, la parte trasera de sus orejas era área _verboten_ , y no porque le disgustara el toque ahí, sino porque adoraba el simple roce, y la connotación de que como perro eso era lo esperado pero no como humano siempre le ponía a la defensiva.

—¿Entonces descartamos las caricias en la barriguita, eh, Padfoot? —Inquirió Remus, susurrando el nombre porque no estaban a solos en la sala común, y aunque en ese curso la ausencia de Padfoot había despertado interés y preguntas que Remus había tenido que responder muy a su pesar como dueño no oficial del mismo (todos sabían que le pertenecía a Sirius, pero como el enorme perro siempre era visto con Remus y jamás con él), todavía no había ocurrido ningún avistamiento del can negro.

—Moony… —Dijo Sirius apretando los dientes, y todo porque Remus había reducido el espacio entre ambos en el sofá, y con dedos ágiles le acariciaba con habilidad la cabeza.

Por un terrible instante temió Sirius ceder a lo que le dictaba su cuerpo y mover una pierna sin control, pero consiguió recuperarse a tiempo y apartarse de Remus, quien le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué? —Fue su desafío a contradecirle.

—Eres malvado, Remus Lupin.

—¿Por dedicarte un par de caricias, uhm? Y eso que no intenté nada particularmente terrible contigo. _Todavía_.

—Ambos sabemos bien que no se trata sólo de eso…

—En ese caso… —Murmuró Remus, y se acercó de nueva cuenta con lentitud a Sirius hasta que sus rostros estuvieron casi pegados y la calidez de su aliento se estrelló contra los labios de éste—. ¿Qué tal si subimos al dormitorio? James y Lily no volverán por lo menos en una hora, y Peter sabe mejor que nadie no abrir las cortinas de nuestras camas si están cerradas.

Sirius pareció debatirse entre el deseo y las obligaciones autoimpuestas, pero Remus apreció el instante preciso en que tomó su decisión, puesto que sus pupilas se dilataron de golpe, y un leve gruñido casi canino emergió desde el fondo de su garganta.

No habían transcurrido siquiera dos minutos cuando ambos ya se encontraban en el dormitorio y todas las pertenencias que hubieran tenido consigo en la sala común dejadas por ahí encima de un mueble, al lado de los zapatos que ambos se habían retirado apenas cruzar el marco de la puerta.

Remus había guiado la marcha hacia la cama, en el camino desvistiéndose a sí mismo pero también a Sirius, dejando caer una a una sus prendas en cualquier sitio y sin preocuparse de momento por ello, hasta conseguir el roce absoluto de piel contra piel y rodar directo sobre la cama con Sirius encima de él.

—Pensé que el lobo querría dominar la situación —dijo Sirius a través de los besos desesperados que le daba Remus—. Ya sabes, porque la luna llena está cerca y-…

—¿Y quién dice que tienes que estar arriba para dominar? —Replicó Remus, ondulando su pelvis y arrancándole a Sirius una cadena de gemidos cuando sus erecciones se deslizaron una contra la otra—. Uhm, eso creí…

La conclusión a la siguiente hora de sus vidas incluyó hacer el amor, dos orgasmos, y caricias post-coitales donde Remus aseguró sentir frío… Una mentira tan grande como un dragón chino, considerando que los días previos a la luna llena su metabolismo era similar a una fábrica de carbón y podía dormir en el más crudo de los inviernos con la más ligera de las mantas y sin calcetines, pero que ambos prefirieron obviar a favor de Sirius transformándose en Padfoot y recibiendo toda clase de caricias por parte de un muy desnudo Remus que se refregó contra su pelaje y expresó lo bien que se sentía así.

Aquellas horas que tuvieron para sí (interrumpidas por el regreso de sus amigos y que forzaron a Sirius a volver a su forma humana) estuvieron plagadas de deseo contenido, algunos lametones, y la confidencia de Sirius hacia Remus ya algunas horas después cuando era hora de dormir y ellos dos estaban de vuelta en la misma cama, por la erección canina que éste había sentido pero bajo la cual no se había sentido confiado de actuar… No hasta que éste le besara en los labios, y con un destello en sus ojos dorados le hiciera saber que la próxima vez podían explorar un poco más de ello.

Y con esa intención en mente, contaron minuto a minuto la llegada de un nuevo día.

/*/*/*/*


	21. 21.- U de Ultimátum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, esto está subiendo de nivel entre Remus y Padfoot, y les advierto que van a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, así que si el smut de este capítulo no les gustó, mejor no sigan leyendo más. En cambio si les gustó, bueno... Bienvenidas sean a leer hasta el final ;D  
> p.d. Y disculparán la tardanza del capítulo, ciertas circunstancias fuera de mi control se presentaron, pero volvemos a nuestras actualizaciones normales.

**21.- U de Ultimátum.**

—Remus, tu túnica tiene pelo de perro por todos lados —comentó Lily la mañana previa a la luna llena, ellos dos y el resto de los merodeadores reunidos en torno a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras desayunaban.

—Ya, es que… —Se pausó éste buscando una respuesta plausible, pero James se le adelantó.

—Oh, es que él y Sirius, bueno… Él y Padfoot han estado durmiendo juntos en su cama, y al parecer es tiempo de muda de pelo porque todos estamos igual —dijo alzando una manga de su túnica y enseñando la abundancia de pelaje negro que tenía ahí y que ya formaba remolinos sobre la tela—. Tal vez deberías considerar darle una cepillada, ¿eh, Moony? O al menos pasar la escoba por debajo de las camas.

—Ni hablar —se quejó Sirius antes de que Remus pudiera contestar—. Me lo van a dejar lleno de estática y con las puntas abiertas.

—No sabía que eras tan vanidoso, Sirius —se burló Lily en cuanto pudo pasar un bocado de tostada con mermelada de fresa que tenía en la boca.

—Oh, si tan sólo vieras la colección de champús y demás potingues para el cabello que tiene en el baño. Es un milagro que siquiera quede espacio ahí dentro para nosotros.

—Tsk, qué exageración —desestimó Sirius aquello con un quiebre de su muñeca que más bien asemejaba al de espantar una mosca molesta—. En primera, no son tantos; sólo un envase para cada día de la semana.

—Champú y acondicionador —recalcó Peter.

—Y en segunda… —Prosiguió Sirius sin inmutarse—. Por lo menos la mitad de todos esos recipientes son de James. Papá Fleamont se ha pasado los… ¿Cuántos años tienes ya, Potter? —Le chanceó Sirius a James al ponerle una mano sobre la rebelde cabellera que coronaba su cabeza como un nido de pájaros y que estaba tan despeinada como desde el primer día que se conocieran.

—Ugh, cállate, Black —le apartó James la mano e hizo amago de mordérsela.

—Por lo menos los últimos diecisiete años de su vida buscando una poción que sirva para aplacar esa melena indomable y que se parezca más a la mía, pero como podrán comprobarlo por ustedes mismos, sin éxito.

—En realidad papá está convencido de que si consigue una poción con el efecto suficiente para funcionar en mí, podría incluso duplicar la fortuna familiar —explicó James, que utilizando una cuchara se valía de su reflejo en la parte convexa para examinar su aspecto y tratar de aplastarse el cabello que Sirius había conseguido alborotar más de lo que ya estaba, por increíble que sonara eso.

—James Potter con el cabello alisado —rió Lily para sí—. Pagaría por ver eso.

—Te dejaría verlo gratis, Lily —dijo James dedicándole una sonrisa bobalicona de enamorado.

—Eso si pudiera ser posible —bromeó Peter por lo bajo, y recibió de su amigo una cucharada certera de la avena que éste desayunaba.

En suma, aquella era una mañana como cualquier otra en la que los cinco amigos se apresuraban para comer y no llegar tarde a sus primeras clases del día.

Con horarios que diferían en gran medida por sus intenciones para después de Hogwarts (Sirius quería junto con James ingresar a la academia de aurores, en tanto que Remus, Lily y Peter preferían buscar caminos diferentes y dispersos entre sí), los cinco tenían diferente sentido de prisa según la lejanía de su aula. Que para James y Sirius era una de las torres que se encontraban al otro lado del castillo, y debían apresurarse si es que no querían presentarse con retraso y cumplir un castigo por ello.

Sin embargo…

—Menos charla y más masticación, Padfoot —le llamó James a su amigo mientras éste tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de Remus y se esforzaba para alcanzar su cuello con los labios a pesar de que las diferencias de estatura convertían aquel esfuerzo en algo casi imposible de conseguir—. ¿O debería decir menos besos?

—Bah, como si tú no quisieras hacer lo mismo de prestarse Evans para ello —refutó Sirius, que por fin alcanzó su cometido y le plantó a Remus un beso justo sobre la yugular.

De no ser porque en el Gran Comedor el bullicio de los alumnos en las cuatro casas y la mesa de los profesores opacaban la mayor parte de los sonidos, cualquiera habría podido captar el gutural gruñido que bulló en el fondo de la garganta de Remus. Ni siquiera entre sus amigos se percató nadie, excepto Sirius, que sonrió satisfecho por lo que acababa de conseguir.

—Padfoot… —Pronunció Remus en ese mismo tono, y por debajo de la mesa, Sirius le colocó la mano sobre la rodilla y apretó.

—Por ahora, y al menos durante unas horas más, tendrás que conformarte con Sirius —dijo el propio Sirius casi en un susurro, y de nueva cuenta el gruñido que emanó de Remus se manifestó.

Para Remus, que la paciencia era una virtud autoimpuesta, como nunca le resultó un agobio tener que esperar al final de sus clases para reencontrarse con su compañero de cuatro patas. Por primera vez en su vida, pensó él con la boca torcida mientras mordisqueaba de su pan tostado, era que esperaba la llegada de luna llena con especial interés, y no era sólo por la posibilidad de correr libre por el Bosque Prohibido en compañía de sus amigos, sino hacerlo con Padfoot pegado a su costado, olisqueando con él el aire y aullando a la luna apenas pudieran vislumbrarla a través de las copas tupidas de los árboles.

Si cerraba los ojos, Remus era incluso de ignorar el ruido a su alrededor y no concentrarse nada más que en el latido de su corazón que en esos momentos sentía incluso en las sienes y en los oídos, de oler la tierra mojada y el inconfundible aroma canino que le hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza…

Pero con la noción de tener a Padfoot cerca también vinieron aquellas otras sensaciones que desde un par de días atrás se habían convertido en una constante para ambos.

Haciendo gala de un descaro absoluto al desearles buenas noches a sus compañeros de dormitorio y después esconderse tras la protección de sus cortinas, ni Remus ni Sirius hesitaban en despojarse de cuanta prenda les estorbara y retozar acariciándose mutuamente hasta que el deseo se volvía incontrolable. Sólo entonces el tacto de la piel de Sirius en sus dedos desaparecía, y a cambio se encontraba el sedoso pelaje negro de Padfoot que simplemente era una extensión más de Sirius cuando Remus se refregaba contra él y aceptaba el ocasional lametón en el rostro.

También en el cuello. Y conforme los días progresaban y ellos dos se aclimataban a su nueva condición, también en el pecho, el estómago, o como anoche… Una lamida tentativa sobre su erección que derivó en Sirius volviendo a su forma humana y practicándole a Remus una mamada hasta que consiguió que se corriera contra su lengua mientras él hacía lo propio al refregar la pelvis contra el cobertor.

Ni que decir del estado de excitación perpetuo en el que se encontraba Remus desde entonces, pues bastaba rememorar aquellos instantes, revivirlos con una nueva fantasía donde Sirius no volvía, sino que era Padfoot quien le proporcionaba placer entre sus piernas con su larga y canina lengua para que éste experimentara una sensación de tirón en el estómago.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, se está haciendo tarde para mí que tengo Estudios muggles en una de las aulas del tercero piso —dijo Peter de pronto, que metiéndose a la boca el resto de la tostada con mermelada que comía, se apresuró a correr con la mochila colgando de un hombro y una radio destartalada que como proyecto de fin de mes tenían que arreglar sin magia o uso directo de su varita.

—Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo, Pads —secundó James, que tras consultar de reloj de bolsillo confirmó que tenían menos de cinco minutos para bajar a las mazmorras para su próxima clase de pociones.

—Procura no hacer explotar ningún caldero, Potter —fue el mensaje que Lily le dio a James cuando éste y Sirius estaban recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse, y levantó el rostro para premiar su “Así lo haré, Evans” con un beso con apenas atisbo de lengua.

—Bueno, Moony —se dirigió Sirius a su novio—. No podemos quedarnos atrás, ¿o sí?

Remus miró por el rabillo del ojo en ambas direcciones en búsqueda de miradas de desaprobación con las cuales disuadirse pero no encontró ninguna. Y ya que su encuentro de la noche anterior había sido intenso y la cercanía de la luna llena lo hacía sentirse capaz de dar un espectáculo digno de restarse a sí mismo un buen número de puntos de casa. Con todo, consiguió cuadrar los hombros, y besar con absoluta castidad a Sirius en la mejilla, deteniéndose por una fracción de segundo para rozar su piel con la punta de la nariz y aspirar el aroma intoxicante que de este emanaba.

—¿Te veo en el almuerzo?

—Ok.

Y con eso se despidieron al menos por un par de horas.

—¿Listo para marcharnos? —Preguntó Lily, pues si bien ella tenía Herbología y Remus Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, su camino era más o menos similar hasta el exterior.

Remus dio cuenta a lo último de su desayuno, y con el corazón latiéndole no tanto en el pecho sino más cerca de las ingles de lo que prefería admitir, asintió una vez y se puso en pie.

—Vamos.

Caminando entre los alumnos que como ellos estaban apresurados esa mañana para presentarse a sus clases, avanzaron un buen par de metros antes de que Lily se aclarara la garganta y comentara como si nada que esa noche sería luna llena.

—De hecho había hecho planes con James de estudiar en la biblioteca, pero tardamos en darnos cuenta de nuestro error y posponerlo —se apresuró ella a aclarar cuando Remus abrió la boca e instintivamente pidió disculpas por su pequeño problema peludo—. No te preocupes, Rem. Primero vas tú antes que una tonta sesión de repaso de Encantamientos.

—Aunque digas eso… —Insistió Remus con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica—. James debería ser capaz de pasar más tiempo contigo sin tener que mantener planes perpetuos conmigo sólo porque hay luna llena en el cielo.

—Ya, pero incluso aunque tú se lo comandaras y James lo aceptara, lo cual en verdad pongo en tela de juicio, yo lo haría marchar de vuelta a La casa de los gritos contigo. Anda, no pongas esa cara —se emparejó ella a su lado, y a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas hizo entrechocar su cadera con la de él, o al menos con la parte alta de su muslo—. ¿Ocurre algo? Te noto…

Remus pensó que estaría por escuchar algún comentario vago acerca de las bolsas en sus párpados o la apostura encorvada que mantenía porque el dolor de espalda era de los primeros en aparecer horas antes de una transformación y sólo así conseguía aliviarlo un poco. Para su sorpresa…

—Diferente, pero en el buen sentido —finalizó Lily su oración, y Remus se giró hacia ella con la boca ligeramente entreabierta—. Tus ojos brillan como nunca esta mañana; son más iris que pupila, ¿sabes?

A pesar de su esfuerzo por aparentar indiferente, a Remus lo traicionó el repentino rubor que le subió por el cuello y le invadió el rostro, así como también la perspicacia de Lily en captar aquellos matices.

—¡No! —Exclamó ella, llevándose la boca a la mano cuando un grupo de Ravenclaws de cuarto año se giraron en su dirección—. ¿Sirius y tú lo hic-…?

—¡No! —Fue el turno de Remus en exaltarse—. Tan sólo… ¿Tenemos que hablarlo aquí? Porque vamos tarde a clases y no hay lo que se dice privacidad.

Lily cedió a regañadientes aplazar aquella conversación, y Remus suspiró con alivio cuando al separarse se dio tiempo a sí mismo de elaborar una versión de los hechos que no estuviera abundante en pelo de perro y lametones suyos con esa lengua larga y flexible que…

«Contrólate, Lupin, o todos en Hogwarts sabrán la clase de pervertido que eres», pensó Remus golpeándose las mejillas con dos toques de la palma de su mano que le permitieron recuperar la entereza.

Para mala suerte suya, al llegar a los terrenos donde su clase de la mañana se llevaría a cabo se topó con que el Profesor Kettleburn había pedido a un centauro de los que habitaba en el Bosque Prohibido participar en calidad de orador por él y los de su especie, lo que derivó en un par de chicas de su clase observando embobadas a su interlocutor moverse sobre el prado mientras hablaba de sus intereses naturales por la astronomía y ciertas prácticas de adivinación que los centauros ponían uso desde siglos atrás como pueblo.

En otro momento, Remus habría escuchado la charla con atención y tomado abundantes notas, puesto que entre sus opciones para después de finalizar sus estudios en Hogwarts estaba la posibilidades dedicarse a una carrera que mejor se centrara en otras especies además de magos y brujas que pudieran detectar su licantropía, pero sus intentos de atender se fueron por la borda cuando frente a él dos chicas de Slytherin se la pasaron cuchicheando acerca de lo atractivo que era el centauro, lo poco que les importaría ser secuestradas por él, y después…

Remus tragó saliva, cuando gracias a su buen oído captó a la perfección cuando una le dijo a la otra que no le importaría si le hacía el amor con su miembro de centauro en lugar de aquel otro que marcaba la unión entre su parte humana y su parte bestia, y por un instante estuvo al borde de un síncope que lo pondría en más apuros, así que se resignó a mantenerse estoico y actuar como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada.

Lo cual fue fácil, tan sencillo como sacudirse las manos, pero no tan simple cuando se trató de apartarlo de su imaginación, pues en tiempo récord estaba imaginándose a él en su lugar, y a Sirius… a Padfoot… en el lugar del centauro…

De algún modo consiguió llegar Remus al final de la clase sin alterarse, y aunque al pasar al lado del centauro éste le hizo el señalamiento de la luna llena que no tardaría en aparecer en el cielo y que mejor era buscar a su manada (con toda seguridad estaba al tanto de sus transformaciones y lo reconocía a él y al resto de los Merodeadores como visitantes asiduos de los terrenos de Hogwarts), Remus consiguió mantenerse inalterable y sólo asentir una vez por el buen consejo recibido.

Remus se mantuvo con mejor dominio de sí mismo el resto de la mañana en sus siguientes clases, pero para el almuerzo una leve jaqueca se había instaurado entre sus ojos, y ni siquiera el masaje de hombros que Sirius intentó darle consiguió mejorar su estado.

—En todo caso sólo tengo una clase más y después… —Murmuró Remus para sí, aunque se vio tentado por un instante de faltar y achacarlo a su pequeño problema peludo, pero el prefecto que habitaba en él se lo impidió porque quizá después necesitaría recurrir a ese mismo pretexto, y prefería tener su récord intacto para poder hacerlo. «Así que toca aguantar», razonó consigo, y empujó ante sí su plato todavía lleno hasta la mitad de la escueta porción que se había servido.

—Debes comer, así tendrás fuerzas para… más tarde —dijo Sirius por lo bajo, y por la preocupación de sus facciones fue que Remus mandó acallar su voz interna y se forzó a dos bocados más antes de rendirse del todo con una mueca.

Sus tardes de la clase también fueron por separado, y al finalizarlas Remus no perdió tiempo en subir al dormitorio y cambiarse el dormitorio por sus prendas más viejas y raídas. De vez en cuando miraba el reloj y se cercioraba de que iba con buen tiempo para su cita con la luna llena que esa noche estaba pronosticada para aparecer poco después de las siete, pues al fin y al cabo no podía darse el lujo de ser descortés y llegar tarde, y esa pequeña broma al menos sirvió para alejar su malestar general y hacerle esbozar la más tenue de las sonrisas de su repertorio.

Con el equipaje que necesitaría llevar y que consistía en una muda extra de ropas, aditamentos de curación, y una gruesa manta que mantendría a raya el frío posterior a la transformación mientras esperaba a Madame Pomfrey para llevarlo a la enfermería, Remus consultó una vez más su reloj y se mostró indeciso acerca de qué hacer, pues por delante tenía todavía un par de horas pero nada en concreto con qué pasarlas.

Sirius fue su solución cuando resultó ser el segundo en llegar al dormitorio, y para sorpresa de Remus, sin James a su lado.

—¿James se ha quedado con Lily?

—No —denegó Sirius esa opción—. Está en detención.

Remus arqueó una ceja. —¿Hoy de entre todos los días eligió portarse mal y ganarse detención? ¿Pero qué ha hecho?

—Oh, nada en realidad —dijo Sirius, avanzando en la habitación y posicionándose a los pies de su armario, de donde extrajo prendas casuales y procedió a cambiarse su uniforme por éstas—. Tan sólo es que su mochila explotó a mitad de clase con una bomba fétida.

—¿Por qué tenía una bomba fétida ahí en primer lugar? —Inquirió Remus, que si mal no recordaba, ese séptimo año los cuatro habían mantenido su récord de bromas casi intacto salvo por un par de excepciones que podían incluso contarse con los dedos de una mano en los últimos dos meses. Algo en aquella explosión simplemente no encajaba…

—Porque yo la planté ahí —admitió Sirius, mirando a Remus por encima del hombro un par de segundos antes de continuar vistiéndose.

El ángulo en la ceja de Remus se intensificó cuando su dueño se devanó los sesos casi por un minuto completo sin llegar a la solución que era ese enigma.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para hacerle eso a tu mejor amigo justo la noche en que tu novio lo necesita libre para la luna llena?

—Oh, tranquilízate, Moony —le aplacó Sirius, que se acercó a él todavía sin camiseta y exudando atractivo de una manera que le resultaba a Remus imposible de ignorar—. Sólo le han puesto un castigo leve, y estará de vuelta a tiempo para ya-sabes-qué.

—Sigue sin convencerme…

—Me tienes a mí hasta entonces.

—Y a Peter.

Sirius tuvo al menos la decencia de lucir avergonzado. —Erm… La verdad es que Peter también está en detención. Misteriosamente una bomba fétida estalló dentro de su mochila justo a la misma hora, así que él y James serán compañeros de castigo.

—¡Sirius! —Exclamó Remus, que no entendía la motivación de su novio por hacer algo así cuando más requería la presencia de sus amigos, pero Sirius supo aplacarlo con una sonrisa torcida y un corto pero apasionado beso en los labios.

—Confía en mí. Tú y yo tenemos cosas que hacer antes de la luna llena, y después ellos podrán unírsenos sin problemas. Y antes de que lo digas, sí, me disculparé como es debido con ellos por las bombas fétidas que les planté.

—Más te vale.

Una vez que Sirius terminó de vestirse, él y Remus se valieron de la capa de invisibilidad de James para cruzar la abarrotada sala común de Gryffindor que a esas horas bullía con la presencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros y se deslizaron en silencio hasta llegar a la estatua de la bruja tuerta en el tercer piso, donde Sirius se metió en el pasadizo secreto que ahí había y prometió llegar primero a la Casa de los gritos.

Remus por su parte acudió a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey le pidió esperarlo unos minutos antes de juntos salir del castillo y a las afueras de los terrenos aparecerse en la Casa de los gritos.

—Volveré por ti en la mañana, querido —le dijo ella con dulzura antes de desaparecer, y Remus esperó unos cuantos segundos después de que ella volviera a aparecerse lejos de ahí antes de llamar a Sirius.

—Estoy en el segundo piso —respondió éste, y Remus se encaminó a través de la desvencijada escalera hasta la segunda planta, donde sin lugar a dudas de la procedencia de la voz de Sirius, lo siguió hasta la habitación que en algún momento había sido el cuarto principal y que en la actualidad sólo consistía en una cama de dosel destrozada, llena de polvo, y dando muestras de que la última vez que había sido utilizada habían pasado muchísimas décadas.

—Oh… —Pero ya no más.

Al asomarse, Remus descubrió la habitación impecable, y aunque la cama no tenía remedio y era el único mobiliario presente, al otro extremo de la habitación había una colchoneta que lucía extrañamente cómoda y sobre la cual se planteó al instante a recostarse a esperar la luna llena, pero incluso eso tendría que esperar, pues primero iba preguntarle al muy sonriente Sirius que le esperaba a mitad del camino con una expresión de júbilo imposible de disimular.

—Sirius… No me digas que es por esto que les has conseguido detención a James y a Peter.

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó más. —No te lo diré, pero ambos sabemos que así es.

Remus entró al cuarto, y en una esquina dejó caer la maleta con sus cosas que todavía había llevado colgando del hombro.

—Ok. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Cuáles son exactamente tus intenciones? —Preguntó Remus, para quien la presencia de una colchoneta en un cuarto otrora asqueroso y ahora impecable era ya una prueba de lo que Sirius estaba intentando en esos momentos, pero quería la confirmación.

—Antes ven acá, Moony —le instó Sirius, y ante la rigidez de Remus por obedecer, le tomó de la mano y le hizo avanzar hasta llegar al costado de la colchoneta—. Te prometo que es de lo más agradable. Está rellena de pluma de ganso noruego.

Para Remus aquello no le decía nada. Igual podía ser de ganso angoleño y para él no representar diferencia alguna, aunque se vio tentado de cambiar de opinión cuando luego de que Sirius le ayudó a descalzarse se sentara en la colchoneta y descubriera que era tan acolchada como estar puesto sobre una esponjosa nube cargada de lluvia.

—Debo admitirlo —murmuró Remus cuando Sirius le presionó para recostarse y su espalda encontró alivio instantáneo—, podría acostumbrarme a esto…

—En ese caso… —Dijo Sirius, que se había colocado a su lado recargado en un codo y volvió a sentarse—. Moony, ¿confías en mí?

Instantáneamente tuvo Remus reminiscencias de veces pasadas en las que Sirius le había hecho justo esa misma pregunta, y que hasta entonces siempre había significado peligro. Confiar en Sirius implicaba dos cosas: Que tenía a uno de los mejores amigos de su lado, pero también que dicho amigo era una marejada de problemas en los que uno podía verse involucrado. Con todo, había algo diferente en esa ocasión… Remus se debatió si tenía algo que ver con el chispazo en los ojos de Sirius, que para nada se asemejaba al que conociera de experiencias pasadas. En lugar de travesura y deseo de hacer explotar algo, Remus vio en el iris gris un destello inequívoco que sólo encontraba cuando ellos dos estaban en el dormitorio y a punto de enfrascarse el uno en el otro.

Quizá estaba arriesgándose al decir que sí, pero Remus se descubrió pensando que ni por todo el oro de Gringotts podría siquiera negarse, así que tragó saliva y dio un corto asentimiento.

—Siendo así… —Extendió Sirius su mano y le tocó la suya—. Debes saber que no haré nada que tú no quieras hacer, así que deberás ser claro conmigo si las cosas, uhhm, se salen un poco de control, ¿vale?

—Vale —confirmó Remus con un murmullo, pues por su cuenta no quería revelar que por dentro un enjambre de mariposas le estaban haciendo trizas el estómago de los nervios.

Para ser una persona que se dirigía con soltura y disfrutaba cualquier labor manual que se le presentara, Sirius se mostró particularmente cuidadoso mientras le retiraba a Remus los calcetines y ascendía por sus piernas para aflojarle el botón de los jeans y bajarle la cremallera antes de optar por dejar esa prenda al final y en su lugar sacarle el suéter y la camiseta que llevaba abajo con un simple tirón.

Remus volvió a caer sobre el colchón, y en lugar de sentirse cohibido por la larga mirada de apreciación que Sirius le dedicó a su cuerpo plagado de cicatrices, experimentó por propia cuenta el deseo de su novio permeándose sobre él y consumiendo cualquier reticencia que tuviera de mostrarse desnudo ante él. Al fin y al cabo, se habían conocido así antes y después de empezar su relación de pareja, así que Remus se forzó a acallar cualquier resabió de pudor que tuviera y sustituirlo por la excitación que fue tener la palma de Sirius plana contra su pecho y bajando hasta acariciarle el vientre.

—Si es por esto que te decidiste a conseguir detención para James y Peter —jadeó Remus echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Sirius se posicionó entre sus piernas, y sin delicadeza alguna hundió los pulgares bajo su ropa interior y le acarició la piel circundante—, no era necesario que te molestaras.

—¿Uh?

—Pudiste habérselos dicho, ¡ah!, y ellos lo habrían entendido… Supongo…

—Ya, pero no podía arriesgarme a que se adelantaran y…

—¿Y? —Inquirió Remus, que apenas una fracción de segundo después soltó un chillido cuando Sirius haló por fin sus pantalones, y con todo y ropa interior, lo dejó expuesto al frío de la habitación.

No que en realidad importara, pues días antes de la luna llena y en especial en las veinticuatro horas previas de su aparición en el cielo, la temperatura de Remus aumentaba hasta igualarse a la del lobo, propiciando así que incluso en los más crudos inviernos en Hogwarts sus manos estuvieran calientes sin guantes al exterior, y que como ocurría justo en ese momento, sólo le resultara un alivio para la piel que sentía a punto de ebullición.

—Sé que te cuesta ceder el control antes de la luna llena —dijo Sirius, bajándole los pantalones hasta conseguir sacárselos del todo y tenerlo ante sí desnudo y con una erección que yacía recostada en su vientre bajo y apuntando hacia su ombligo—, pero ¿podrías intentarlo?

—No creo que el lobo permita darte un papel activo si es lo que estás pidiendo… —Articuló Remus, tentado de sujetar su miembro en una mano y masturbarse hasta alcanzar el orgasmo—. Eso lo sabes también como yo, Sirius.

—Pero no es eso lo que te pedí —respondió éste con un dejo de burla en la voz, y cumpliendo la fantasía de Remus, fue él quien sujetó su miembro y lo sostuvo con cuatro dedos mientras utilizaba el pulgar para acariciar el glande, donde una gota de humedad se había concentrado ahí.

Con ojos entrecerrados y el corazón latiéndole como un pajarillo batiendo sus alas dentro de una jaula, Remus lo observó bajar la cabeza y a través de su mata de cabello que le cubrió gran parte del rostro consiguió entrever el instante en que sacó la lengua, y con una amplia lamida recorrió la cabeza de su pene. Fue una doble estimulación, pues además de la parte visual estuvo la parte táctil que hizo a Remus arquear la espalda y considerar como viable la vergonzosa posibilidad de correrse con la misma rapidez que hacía años atrás cuando todo aquello era todavía demasiado nuevo para él y sus hormonas de adolescente.

—Delicioso —murmuró Sirius para sí, y Remus se mordió los nudillos cuando su novio se lanzó de lleno a abrir la boca e introducirse la mitad de su miembro sin siquiera dar aviso de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Cediendo al placer con el que Sirius lo estimulaba utilizando su boca y ambas manos, Remus creyó que sus intenciones se reducían a conseguir para ambos un momento de intimidad en La casa de los gritos, que contra todo rumor que pudiera escucharse en los pasillos, él y Sirius eran respetuosos de los terrenos de Hogwarts y se habían limitado a hacer el amor sólo en su dormitorio y tras la privacidad de sus cortinas de dosel… Y bueno, aquella vez en un aula vacía del segundo piso, pero sin ánimos de repetición porque la Señora Norris los había atrapado y con sus maullidos había llamado a Filch, que por poco los había atrapado de no ser porque de antemano Sirius había tenido la previsión de tomarle prestada a James su capa de invisibilidad, y claro, eso había derivado en una vergonzosa explicación de por qué el forro tenía unas cuantas manchas acartonadas y un cierto aroma a sexo, así que…

—¡Oh, Merlín! —Interrumpió Remus sus pensamientos cuando una succión particularmente fuerte de Sirius le hizo cerrar los ojos con tanta fuerza que éste juró casi ser capaz de ver la constelación de Canis Maior en la forma de chispas detrás de sus párpados.

Sirius no se fue por las ramas cuando se trató de estimular a Remus y proporcionarle tanto placer como estuviera en su poder, y éste sintió al cabo de unos minutos que estaba listo para correrse y nada se lo impediría, pero justo cuando el roce del cabello de Sirius rozándole el vientre bajo se convirtió en una necesidad de halárselo y gemir fuerte para hacerle honor al nombre de La casa de los gritos, su novio se apartó y le pidió de nueva cuenta confiar en él.

—Sirius, oh, Sirius… —Gimoteó Remus, cuando la pérdida de su boca le resultó tan insoportable como un puñetazo plantado en su plexo solar.

—Te gustará, Moony. Lo juro —insistió Remus, y con piernas torpes atinó Remus a dejarse maniobrar como de pronto Sirius le pidió colocarse, de rodillas primero y después levantando el trasero al aire mientras sus hombros tocaban la colchoneta y él resoplaba con el rostro bañado en sudor para que se apresurara.

En primera instancia, Sirius lo estabilizó con ambas manos alrededor de su cadera y le plantó un beso corto sobre su hueso del cóccix antes de valerse de valerse de su lengua para una corta lamida.

Remus cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en labios, pues si bien eran contadas las ocasiones a las que se habían entregado a esa actividad en particular, todas habían sido por demás que placenteras, y no guardaba dudas de que sólo habría una repetición en puerta para él.

Actuando a beneficio de Remus, Sirius no perdió tiempo en valerse de sus manos para apartar los glúteos de su novio, y sin tanta hesitación de su parte porque aquello era también un goce para él y las vistas inigualables, bajó del todo el rostro y lo lamió directo en su abertura.

—¡Joderrr, ah! —Gimió Remus, que sólo utilizaba aquel lenguaje muggle en situaciones de extremo estrés o pérdida de noción de sus alrededores, y Sirius sonrió entre dientes para sí mientras procedía a continuar.

Ya al borde del orgasmo desde antes, Remus soportó un par de minutos de aquellos antes de masacrarse el labio inferior a base de mordérselo con fuerza para acallar toda clase de sonidos vergonzosos que pugnaban por salir de sus labios. Hizo lo que pudo al respecto, pero no bastó, y cuando Sirius le dio un mordisco en un glúteo antes de recorrer con su lengua toda la ruta entre sus nalgas y posicionarse en un testículo que succionó como si nada, Remus creyó por un segundo que sus piernas no le sostendrían y él se vendría abajo.

Con todo, consiguió mantenerse en la posición que estaba, y lo que fue más, con una mano sujetar su miembro erecto que pendía en el aire y darse un par de caricias tentativas que no tardaron en convertirse en la inminencia de un orgasmo.

Remus habría de masturbarse hasta conseguirlo sin ningún reparo, pero… Algo en la habitación cambió de golpe; un toque de magia que habría pasado desapercibido para cualquiera, pero nunca para Remus, que al instante sintió el roce no de una mano sino de una pata peluda rozar la parte trasera de su muslo.

Una sensación por demás conocida luego de interminables horas compartiendo cama con Padfoot, pero que en sus circunstancias actuales le colocó un peso extra a la altura del ombligo que no supo identificar sólo como excitación o miedo, sino una combinación peligrosa de ambos.

—Padfoot… —Articuló Remus, y al instante el enorme perro negro abandonó su retaguardia y se acercó a su lado olisqueando con fuerza su costado, axilas, cuello y por último rostro—. Hey… —Consiguió Remus hablar antes de que el perro le diera un lametón ansioso.

Remus se vio en reflejado en sus ojos siempre tan humanos y siempre tan grises como los que tenía su amigo y que por default lo delatarían ante cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente y un par de neuronas para hacer la conexión, y encontró que ambos podían estar nerviosos, terriblemente nerviosos de continuar, pero no por ello menos dispuestos a cruzar esa línea y descubrir por sí mismos si esa era o no la mejor decisión hasta en lo momento en sus cortas vidas.

—Hazlo, Padfoot —murmuró Remus, esbozando una espasmódica sonrisa cuando el perro agachó la cabeza a su lado y le lamió la mejilla antes de volver a posicionarse detrás de él.

Remus creyó por un instante que había un error cuando Padfoot no se lanzó directamente a montarlo haciendo uso de sus poderosas patas, sino que en su lugar adentró su enorme cabeza negra y peluda entre sus piernas y se dedicó a olfatear el coctel de hormonas y deseo que emanaba de ahí. A duras penas consiguió ahogar un gemido cuando la punta helada de su nariz le rozó un testículo, pero Remus perdió todo rastro de fuerza de voluntad cuando Padfoot sacó la lengua y sin advertencia alguna lamió la base de su miembro.

Fue ahí cuando Remus perdió cualquier inhibición que lo atara, y arqueando la espalda, le presentó su trasero a Padfoot, quien no se demoró en utilizar su larga y flexible lengua para atacar sus testículos y después su abertura, insistiendo cada vez con mayor fuerza hasta que la punta se adentró más allá del estrecho canal de los músculos y lo estimuló de una manera que Remus no creyó siquiera posible.

De la impresión, no atinó más que a apretar su miembro con fuerza, y el orgasmo le sacudió con gran fuerza igual que el ronco gemido que le hizo enterrar el rostro en la colchoneta y que se prolongó por largos segundos hasta quedarse él ronco y Padfoot a su lado observándolo con preocupación.

—‘stoy bien —balbuceó Remus cuando la húmeda y helada nariz de Padfoot le tocó la oreja—. Sólo necesito… Uf, necesito unos segundos…

Todavía en su forma canina, fue Padfoot quien se recostó a su lado cuando Remus por fin se quedó sin fuerzas y acabó cayendo sobre la colchoneta antes de rodar y quedar de espaldas, laxo y listo para una siesta que tendría que esperar por la inminencia de la luna llena en el cielo.

Con todo, eso no impidió que Padfoot levantara la cabeza cuando el inconfundible y atractivo aroma a sexo y semen dominó sus instintos caninos y lo llevó a lamer los dedos de Remus y la humedad que éste tenía ahí y salpicada sobre sus genitales.

Sin lugar a dudas, Remus habría podido haberse corrido una segunda vez con semejante estimulación, quizá incluso insistir en la culminación del acto con Padfoot obteniendo también su parte del trato, ya fuera en forma canina o humana, pero tuvieron que ponerle una pausa a sus actividades cuando ruidos en la planta baja les hicieron temer por algún fantasma que de verdad hubiera tomado residencia en La casa de los gritos, y que como miedo sólo se intensificó cuando la voz de James exigiendo a Sirius bajar y enfrentarse a él en un duelo por la bomba apestosa que había plantado en su mochila se elevó a través de la edificación.

—Si te mantienes como Padfoot, seguro James aplaza su castigo para después —le aconsejó Remus a su novio, puesto que James cedería a su mirada tierna de cachorro mejor que a aquella otra que podía esbozar Sirius con su mejor puchero.

Luego a base de voluntad volvió Remus a vestirse, justo a tiempo para que James y Peter entraran a la habitación, y al instante tuvieran claro la clase de actividades a las que se habían entregado en la última hora.

—Oh, maldito perro en celo —le chanceó James a Padfoot, olvidando al menos de momento su rencilla por la bomba apestosa y las horas de detención que había pasado castigado en pos de acariciarle detrás de las orejas.

—James… —Dijo Peter con un tono de advertencia—. Yo que tú… —Y señaló a Padfoot, que había reaccionado a su tiempo con Remus igual que cualquier otro can, con excitación y un miembro de sorprendente colorido rojizo que se asomaba de la funda que lo contenía.

James retiró la mano como si le quemara, y Padfoot ladró de manera similar a su risa normal, confiriéndole a aquel momento un toque de humor que fue bien recibido por Remus.

Que como preludio a la luna llena, era justo lo que éste necesitaba.

Aquella fue una luna llena en la que el lobo se mostró dócil como en muy contadas ocasiones, corriendo con su manada a través del Bosque Prohibido y aullando al cielo cada vez que la luna aparecía a través de los copas de los árboles. También fue una noche en que acabaron metiéndose al lago, con el lobo y Padfoot encabezando una competencia a largas distancias, en tanto que Prongs se limitó a quedarse chapoteando en la orilla y Wormtail buscó la seguridad de su lomo para mantenerse seco.

La mañana los sorprendió a mitad del camino hacia La casa de los gritos, por lo que Sirius recuperó su forma humana y ayudó a Remus a recostarse encima del lomo de Prongs, quien se encargó de llevarlo hasta la edificación, y ya todos en su forma humana se aseguraron de que Remus estuviera en su catre listo para cuando Madame Pomfrey volviera para llevárselo.

—Debemos apresurarnos —dijo Peter una vez que Remus estuvo bajo varias mantas para paliar el frío en los huesos que ahora sería su constante por las próximas dos semanas y el resto de sus compañeros cogiera cualquier rastro de su presencia ahí.

—¿Estarás bien, Moony? —Preguntó Sirius por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos, arrodillándose al lado de Remus y refregándole la nariz contra el rostro igual que si hubiera olvidado que no era Padfoot.

—Puedes irte, anda —murmuró Remus con los ojos cerrados y una palidez espectral que daba la impresión de tenerlo en su lecho de muerte, pero sus amigos sabían que no era el caso tras haberlo visto en peores condiciones y no actuaban preocupados para no hacerle sentir mal—. ‘staré bien.

—¿Bien o _bien_? —Insistió Sirius, a quien después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior le estaba costando horrores separarse de Remus sin antes oponer un poco de lucha.

La respuesta de Remus fue un murmullo apagado del que fue imposible reconocer palabra o inflexión alguna, pero incluso en su mortal cansancio y dolor, se las arregló para sacar una mano de debajo de las mantas y acariciarle la mejilla rugosa por falta de rasurarse a Sirius.

—Ve —le indicó con apenas una exhalación, y Sirius suspiró forzado y se inclinó para darle un beso en sus fríos labios antes de recordarle que pasarían más tarde, luego de que las clases del día finalizaran, por la enfermería para cerciorarse de su estado y mejoría. Sólo así aceptó marcharse.

Y atrás quedó Remus con increíble dolor de músculos, la certeza de que quizá tenía fisuradas un par de costillas, y una terrible jaqueca que le hizo desear la inconsciencia, pero también…

También tenía consigo toda clase de sentimientos acerca de la noche anterior cuando él y Sirius por fin habían pasado de la teoría que encontrara éste en sus innumerables libros y en su lugar hubieran pasado a la práctica en todos los sentidos. Eso sin mencionar retazos y flashes de su velada recorriendo el Bosque Prohibido y actuando como uno solo… Casi como una pareja dentro de sus propias especies… Que para Sirius podía guardar un significado casi banal dado que los perros no se emparejaban más que por la temporada de celo, pero para Remus… Para Moony… Venía a guardar un significado especial que quizá él tuviera que investigar por su cuenta en la sección restringida de la biblioteca para cerciorarse de que eso que sentía y que lo conectaba a Sirius era más que una simple infatuación.

—Veo que esta mañana ha sido benevolente para ti, joven Lupin —dijo de pronto una voz en la habitación, y con gran esfuerzo abrió Remus un párpado y vislumbró a Madame Pomfrey con su maletín de primeros auxilios y lista para socorrerlo.

—Hola, Madame Pomfrey… —Consiguió él hacerle saber que estaba despierto.

—Hola, Remus —le tuteó ella—. ¿Cómo ha sido tu noche?

Rememorando no sólo su momento de intimidad con Sirius sino también su noche en el exterior y todo lo que eso junto podía significar, Remus tuvo que suprimir la amplia sonrisa que pugnaba por mostrarse en su rostro y en su lugar contentarse con una respuesta matizada de lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

—Regular… No me he rotó ningún hueso, o al menos ninguno mayor…

—En ese caso, pronto estarás de vuelta donde perteneces.

Consciente de que se refería a su dormitorio y aulas, Remus no le corrigió cuando el primer lugar al que su mente hizo alusión fueron los brazos de Sirius rodeando su cuerpo maltrecho.

De eso, pensó mientras Madame Pomfrey atendía sus heridas y lo preparaba para llevarlo a la enfermería, se encargaría más tarde.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué hay una pila de libros de zoofilia obstruyendo la pasada al baño? —Preguntó Peter al final de ese día, cuando Remus ya había vuelto a su dormitorio con un pase de la enfermera y órdenes estrictas de no sobrepasarse a la mañana siguiente si no se sentía listo para volver a su rutina diaria.

A su vuelta al dormitorio que las pertenecía, Remus y Sirius se habían recostado en la cama de éste sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de su mutua compañía bajo una gruesa pila de mantas y hechizos de calefacción, pero Sirius había tenido invadido el espacio con sus libros, se había limitado a hechizarlos para que se apilaran en otro lado, y ese ‘otro lado’ había resultado ser la entrada a su baño.

—Tienes magia como el resto de nosotros, Peter —dijo James desde su propia cama y sin detener su pluma mientras redactaba una carta para sus padres—, tan sólo muévelos a donde en verdad no estorben.

—O toma uno y descubre un lado pervertido que jamás pensaste que tendrías —secundó Sirius, sacando la cabeza por el resquicio de las cortinas antes de volverse a esconder porque Peter tenía un grueso volumen en sus manos, y a juzgar por su expresión asesina de no soportar su vejiga llena, estaba más que dispuesto a lanzárselo para quedar en paz.

—Sirius… —Se escuchó con claridad la voz de Remus, que a pesar de su agotamiento físico todavía tenía fuerzas para poner a su novio en cintura.

—Ok, ok, tú mandas, Moony —dijo éste antes de utilizar su propia varita, y en lugar de una segunda puerta hacia el baño con sus libros, consiguió acomodar los volúmenes formando un arco que decoraban la entrada.

—Mucho mejor así —le elogió Remus una vez que Sirius dejó su varita de vuelta en la mesa de noche y se reacomodó de lado frente a Remus—, aunque deberíamos de pensar muy en serio qué haremos con esos libros… McGonagall podría pasar a hacer una revisión de dormitorios, y no creo que tu pretexto de ‘quiero la mejor educación para mí y mis compañeros en cualquier tema’ la convenza para no castigarte de aquí al final de nuestro séptimo año.

—Oh, ya pensé en una solución —dijo Sirius, que en vista de que ya no iban a necesitar más esos libros, tenía pensando tomar prestada la capa de invisibilidad de James y algunas noches por semana pasarse por la sección prohibida de la biblioteca para dejar ahí esos volúmenes con un hechizo de no búsqueda, para que así cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts que tuviera necesidad de ellos pudiera consultarlos pero sin saber jamás quién había sido el generoso donador.

—Mmm, no suena tan mal —concedió Remus, que con la cercanía de Sirius y su calor se sentía mucho mejor que horas atrás.

—¿Quieres a… Padfoot para que te haga compañía? —Preguntó Sirius, pues luego de la luna llena no había nada mejor que su grueso pelaje para paliar el frío intenso que corroía a Remus y ambos lo sabían, pero… Mejor era asegurarse de que su presencia sería bien recibida desde lo acaecido la noche anterior.

Con gran alivio recibió Sirius de Remus su quedo ‘sí’, y al instante tuvo éste a su lado al enorme perro negro que le proporcionó el calor que necesitaba, pero también toda clase de sensaciones y emociones cuando al acurrucarse contra su costado un tirón a la altura de su ombligo le recordó la intimidad que ahora les pertenecía a los dos.

Y con eso en mente y experimentando la certeza de que no tardarían en cruzar toda clase de líneas que los fortalecerían como pareja, Remus no tardó en quedarse dormido.

/*/*/*/*


	22. 22.- V de Volición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, el momento de la verdad ha llegado. Obviamente lo que sigue es la razón por la que este fic se escribió, así que ¡enemigos del heredero abstener de...! Pues de leer zoofilia entre Padfoot y Remus si su sensibilidad amenaza con quebrarse. En caso contrario, bienvenidas sean~  
> p.d. Desgraciadamente una de las páginas donde actualizo quedó fuera de servicio y estaba retrasando actualizaciones a la espera de que lo solucionaran, pero como parece que va para largo... Que sean los comentarios los que decidan cuándo hay capítulo nuevo.

**22.- V de Volición.**

Remus se recuperó con asombrosa rapidez de aquella luna llena, y eso propició que para el fin de semana le invitara Lily a pasar con ella la mañana buscando un par de ingredientes para su clase de herbología. Como labor, era más del tipo de invitación a la que se habría sumado James encantando incluso si volvía a tener que lidiar con geranios mordedores (todavía llevaba marcas en los nudillos) o la siempre temida hiedra venenosa muggle que en los terrenos de Hogwarts había mutado para crecer incontrolable en los terrenos mágicos hasta ser faina local, pero daba la casualidad de que la semana entrante se celebraba el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, y siendo contra Slytherin tan pronto, ya estaba en el campo de entrenamiento comandando órdenes y cumpliendo desde su puesto de capitán como el más entregado a la causa, así que no iba a ser posible.

Lo cual en opinión de Remus no era del todo justificable considerando que el entrenamiento empezaba a las siete, y él y Lily ya estaban en los jardines quince minutos después de las cinco, enfundados en gruesos suéteres y con ropa de lluvia para paliar la llovizna que caía.

—No te imaginas cuánto te agradezco que aceptaras acompañarme —le dijo Lily por tercera vez en esa mañana, los dos recorriendo el camino de piedra hasta los invernaderos, de donde tenían planeado hacerse de las plantas necesarias para una poción que ella tenía que preparar el siguiente lunes—. Ninguna de mis amigas estaba dispuesta a madrugar por una clase en la que ni siquiera están anotadas, y estaba resignándome a venir sola y pasarla fatal.

—No, no hay problema. Será algo para… pasar el rato —dijo Remus en su mejor tono de conciliación, pues dicha fuera la verdad, habría preferido quedarse a esas horas de la madrugada en cama y con Sirius (más bien con Padfoot) en lugar de salir al exterior a ponerse a recolectar sólo Merlín (y Lily) sabrían que plantas.

—Prometo recompensártelo, en serio —señaló Lily su bolso, en donde no sólo traía recipientes para las muestras que tenía planeado recolectar, sino dos termos con bebidas calientes y un par de bollos que todavía humeaban y daban la impresión de apenas salir del horno, como ella le confirmó después—. Es increíble desde qué horas están los elfos domésticos en pie con las preparaciones del desayuno.

—Eso y lo generosos que pueden ser.

—Me hacen apreciarlos aún más.

Divagando acerca del buen servicio recibido y lo reconfortante que sería beber del té caliente que se les había sido preparado para la ocasión, ambos consiguieron llegar a los invernaderos con apenas percances, contados como un resbalón sobre el camino empedrado y un poco de lodo en sus botas, lo cual era inevitable considerando que la llovizna de antes había dado pie a la lluvia propiamente dicha, y con ello bajó un poco la temperatura.

—Oh, mira —señaló Lily su aliento, que salió en forma de bocanadas.

—Eso explica por qué dejé de sentir los dedos de los pies.

—Oh, Remus —dijo Lily con una expresión preocupada—. No debí haberte pedido que me acompañaras, no después de la luna llena… James me lo había explicado con anterioridad, pero lo olvidé.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró Remus a tranquilizarla, pues si bien su definición de una buena mañana incluía a Sirius, a su cama, y a una reconfortante pila de mantas encima de sus cuerpos desnudos en lugar de un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta los gélidos invernaderos para conseguir muestras de una clase en la que ni siquiera estaba anotado, la verdad es que él había tenido sus propias intenciones para aceptar la invitación de Lily y unírsele en un sitio y hora que favorecía a sus intereses de tener una charla sin testigos, interrupciones, o necesidad de falsas modestia—. La verdad es que… Vine con intenciones de que a cambio de ayudarte, tú también hicieras lo mismo por mí.

Tras haber dejado su mochila en un perchero y estar extrayendo los materiales necesarios, Lily alzó la vista de la mesa donde trabajaba y le dirigió una mirada inquisitoria.

—Ok, te escucho. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Verás…

Eludiendo la mirada directa de su amiga porque en esos ojos verdes que por lo general se reflejaba la dulzura también podía habitar una fuerza avasalladora que temía él le hiciera sincerarse con mayor lujo de detalles de los que Remus se sentía cómodo con compartir. Así que para ahorrarse malos tragos y arrepentimiento, fingió concentrarse en los tallos de una larga y bella flor blanca que al instante reaccionó tratando de enroscarse en torno a sus dedos.

—Ten cuidado. Es el espécimen favorito de la Profesora Sprout.

—¿Tiene nombre?

—Susan —rió Lily, y ante la incredulidad de Remus, volvió a confirmárselo—. En serio, se llama Susan en honor a la squib que la contactó para deshacerse de ella. Al parecer le pertenecía a su familia desde generaciones atrás, y solía estar en el cementerio familiar alimentándose de… Bueno, tú me entiendes. Tanta magia residual terminó por convertirla en una planta mágica, pero al parecer Susan, la squib, no la planta, no la consideraba digna sucesora de su familia e intentó matarla en varias ocasiones.

—Wow…

—Al menos esa es la historia que nos ha contado la Profesora Sprout. En todo caso, es nuestra labor regarla y abonarla como es debido, pero yo que tú me cuidaría de permanecer lo suficientemente cerca. Puede drenarte de magia por un día o dos si dejas que sus tallos te envuelvan.

Al instante Remus se retiró de su alcance. —Lo tomaré en cuenta. —Y para sí pensó que no sólo era por su magia, sino por su condición de licantropía que quizá podía exacerbar su agresividad.

Dándole espacio para ordenar sus pensamientos, Lily le entregó a Remus un par de tijeras finas de podar y le pidió recortar por ella un par de hojas de una planta cercana que por lo menos no tenía intenciones asesinas como la otra y se convirtió en la perfecta distracción para que éste volviera a articularse.

Lily le dejó ser mientras ella por su cuenta hacía lo propio recolectando pétalos de una flor que ostentaba peligrosos colmillos cada vez que alguien se le acercaba pero que ella consiguió mantener a raya utilizando su varita y un tono de vez autoritario para demostrarle quién mandaba ahí.

En sí, fue una sesión de casi dos horas en las que realmente hablaron poco en pos de concentrarse en su trabajo y en la larga lista que Lily tenía pendiente por llenar como ingredientes faltantes.

No fue sino hasta tachar el último encargo que ambos pudieron soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, y después compartieron una sonrisa al verse reflejados en el otro con las manos llenas de tierra, y algunas marcas en el rostro donde por error o accidente se habían tocado.

Tras lavarse las manos y sentare lado a lado en una banca para disfrutar de su té y bollos, fue Remus quien habló primero.

—Por la hora tal vez podrías ir al campo de Quidditch a ver a James jugar. Estoy seguro de que lo apreciaría.

—Ya, ¿pero dejarte aquí cuando es obvio que quieres hablar de algo? Nah. No lo creo.

—Así que… ¿Soy tan obvio?

—Eres malo para esconder secretos, Lupin —le chanceó Lily, aunque luego se corrigió—. Bueno, no todos. Pero a juzgar por la manera en que te sorprendí sonrojándote y sonriendo para ti mismo hace rato, deduzco que se trata de algo que involucra a Sirius.

Remus tragó saliva de manera audible.

—Ya veo que no me equivoco —dijo Lily con satisfacción, bebiendo de su té—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la detención de James y Peter, y lo que pasó entre tú y Sirius en La casa de los gritos?

—Pensé que James no te contaba todo.

—Y no lo hace, pero tuve que insistir viendo cómo ustedes dos daban muestras de haber hecho grandes a avances a pesar de que las sesiones de estudio con esos libros de Sirius se habían suspendido.

—Ya, _ef_ que… —Elaboró Remus a través del bollo que tenía en la boca y lo apuró con un trago de té—. La verdad es que… Pasamos de lo teórico a lo práctico.

—Ohhh… —Lily se acercó más a él, y bajó su voz en tono conspiratorio—. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo lo definirías?

Remus tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. —Fue… increíble.

—Necesito más que eso para soltar a volar mi imaginación.

—Uhm, pues…

Haciendo de tripas corazón para describir aquel encuentro de manera clínica antes que un relato porno, Remus se limitó a los grandes rasgos del momento, poniendo bien en claro que aunque no habían consumado el acto por falta de tiempo y la inminencia de su transformación con la luna a punto de aparecer en el cielo, el simple hecho de haber vencido sus temores le había envalentonado para más.

—Lily, no me juzgues, pero… —Remus liberó un suspiro, y también la pesada carga que traía sobre los hombros desde días atrás—. Merlín me asista… Quiero llegar hasta el final con Sirius.

—Querrás decir con Padfoot —le chanceó Lily, pero en su rostro estaba una sonrisa tan amplia y luminosa que sólo se equiparaba a la de James cuando al final del torneo de Quidditch la copa se la quedaba Gryffindor—. Y a riesgo de que te taches de inmiscuirme donde no me llaman…

—Vamos, Lily —masculló Remus, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano—. Te he contado de mi encuentro canino con Padfoot, creo que ya superamos varias pruebas importantes de confianza, así que eres libre de… No sé, opinar, criticar, sugerir…

—Vale, sugerir me gusta —dijo Lily, que volvió a bajar la voz hasta que apenas se escuchaba—. ¿Qué te parece consumar el acto el próximo viernes?

Remus se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. —¿Alguna razón en particular por la cual tenga que ser justo ese viernes?

Que sí, no era tan mal plan considerando que no había clases al día siguiente y por ende no pasaba nada si se les hacía tarde o se desvelaban hasta ver el amanecer, pero en ese caso podía ser ese viernes, o el sábado también, o podía ser una semana subsecuente…

—Necesitaría consultar mi calendario —fue la respuesta política de Remus, que quería hacerlo sin lugar a dudas ese viernes, pero también tenía nervios (y un poco de miedo) así que prefería no precipitarse así sin más.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante entre tus citas de ese viernes que el cumpleaños de Sirius, uh? —Refunfuñó Lily, y al instante experimentó Remus un ramalazo de culpa por haber estado tan abstraído en sus propios asuntos como para olvidar que el cumpleaños de su novio se aproximaba.

Claro, en gran medida se debía a que era su cumpleaños número dieciocho; para los muggles, una gran fecha porque a partir de ese momento eran adultos legales que podían beber alcohol, comprar cigarrillos y votar, pero el mundo mágico les superaba en esa fecha por un año y la gran celebración había sido en su sexto año, con consecuencias que habían dado pie a la situación en la que se encontraba presente. Costaba creer que ya pronto se hubiera cumplido un año de eso…

—Sé que has estado ocupado estudiando para tus EXTASIS pero deberías de darte un descanso de vez en cuando para recordar los días importante, y el cumpleaños de Sirius es uno de esos —dijo Lily, a lo que Remus asintió con lentitud, pues debía admitir que también su ofuscación de lidiar al mismo tiempo con el estudio de sus clases y el de esos libros que Sirius trajera consigo al nuevo curso escolar le habían consumido el tiempo y la concentración por completo.

—Uhm… —Remus carraspeó—. ¿Crees que a Sirius le gustaría hacer eso en su cumpleaños?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. —¿En verdad tienes que preguntarlo? Porque creo que le gustaría más que cualquier otro regalo que el dinero pudiera comprar. Ni siquiera una escoba nueva de carreras podría hacerlo más feliz que tú mismo.

—Bueno, algo le escuché mencionar de hacerse con una motocicleta muggle y hechizarla para que vuele, pero… —La voz de Remus se fue diluyendo de tal manera que para la última palabra ya no quedaba más que un tenue balbuceo en sus labios apenas movibles—. Ok. Supongamos, _supongamos_ —exageró para dejar claro que todavía no era una decisión absoluta y que estaba sujeta a cambios— que decido darle eso de regalo y… lo hacemos.

—Ajá —le instó Lily a seguir conteniendo la risa floja que de pronto le atacaba—. Prosigue.

—No sé qué más decir —admitió Remus—. Uhm, ¿no es… precipitarme? Porque su cumpleaños es en menos de una semana y habría que planearlo mejor que sólo, ya sabes, ponerme de cuatro y esperar que él entienda la indirecta de lo que espero que haga. Seguro que James y Peter ya tienen planes de una gran fiesta con alcohol y música en la que participarán la mitad de los alumnos de Gryffindor, y no puedo esperar a que Sirius abandone todo eso para ir conmigo a ¿los dormitorios? Ugh… ¿Lo ves? No es del tipo de cosas que se hacen así como así en una habitación que comparten entre cuatro amigos y…

—Remus, respira —le ordenó Lily, que no había pasado por alto el dejo de pánico en su amigo así como tampoco la rapidez acelerada con el que éste continuó hablando hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones—. Te estás complicando tú solo.

—¿Lo hago?

Lily asintió, y en vista de que Remus se veía en necesidad de un poco de contacto humano, ella redujo la distancia entre ambos y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Hey… Apuesto lo que quieras a que James y Peter entenderán si les haces saber que ya tienes planes con Sirius y que ambos preferirían pasar un cumpleaños a solas y sin interrupciones. La fiesta puede postergarse un día más, y así podrían… Ya sabes —bromeó Lily, apretando el costado de Remus, y por inercia éste se retorció con una risa floja que no combinaba con el nerviosismo que llevaba dentro.

—No sé, Lily… Todo me parece tan precipitado.

—En ese caso, no lo hagas. La idea de hacerlo en su cumpleaños era sólo eso: Una idea. No está escrita en piedra como para que sientas obligado a hacer algo con lo que no estás seguro.

—Oh.

—Pero algo me dice que no se trata de eso tampoco, ¿verdad?

Irritado con su misma indecisión, Remus se lo confirmó con un “sí” apenas audible.

—En ese caso piénsalo sin presiones y elige. Te apuesto a que Sirius considerará cualquier elección que hagas como la correcta.

Ya. —«Si tan sólo yo mismo tuviera esa convicción», pensó Remus, quien dictaminó para sí que en verdad tendría que reflexionar al respecto y llegar a una conclusión antes del viernes próximo.

O mejor todavía, antes de que James y Peter se le adelantaran con planes de una gran celebración de cumpleaños que hiciera imposible lo otro.

Y con esa determinación en mente, Remus empezó a trazar sus propios planes.

Resultó que el tiempo de reflexión que Remus esperaba agendar para esa tarde bajo el pretexto de necesitar estudiar en la biblioteca a solas en realidad fue de cinco minutos que le tomó caminar del Gran Comedor después de desayunar y volver a la torre de Gryffindor, donde ya dos de sus mejores amigos hacían planes para el cumpleaños de su tercero y tuvo que intervenir si es que no quería ver arruinados sus propios planes para esa noche de viernes.

Al final, Remus descubrió que en realidad no necesitaba pensarlo tanto, porque ante la inminencia de perder la oportunidad actuó por inercia entrometiéndose en la conversación de James y Peter para anunciarles que él y Sirius ya tenían planes para esa noche.

—¿Qué clase de planes? —Pidió James saber—. ¿No es una fiesta mejor cuantos más seamos los involucrados? Al menos ese es mi parecer, y estoy seguro de que el chico del cumpleaños me respaldará.

—Es una fiesta privada —dijo Remus con ojos que no admitían réplica, y que James con sus gafas no supo interpretar—. Una fiesta de dos.

—¿Qué clase de fiesta puede ser esa? Una de lo más aburrida si me preguntas y-…

—Prongs —intervino Peter, que a diferencia del obtuso de su amigo cuando se trataba de captar matices, él sí había entendido a la primera a qué hacía referencia Remus—. Créeme si te digo que no quieres estar presente en esa fiesta de dos.

—¿Pero cómo no voy a querer estar en esa fiesta que…? Oh… ¡Oh! —Comprendió James de pronto, y Remus asintió con solemnidad para confirmárselo.

—Exacto —dijo Remus con filo patente en su enunciación—. Y Sirius aún no sabe nada, así que apreciaría que fueran discretos al respecto.

James se cruzó de brazos. —Va a ser difícil, ¿sabes? Porque Sirius ya soltó indirectas de quererlo todo: Fiesta, pastel, alcohol, música. El paquete completo. Si resulta que lo que tienes planeado no se le equipara… Te arriesgas a decepcionarlo.

A pesar del tirón que Remus sintió en el pecho y que desde su faceta pesimista era él mismo saboteándose al creer que lo que tenía planeado para el cumpleaños de Sirius no se equiparaba a una fiesta como la de cualquier otro festejo anterior, éste no se dejó vencer y cuadró los hombros antes de declarar que así sería.

—Oh, ¿pero qué puedes darle que sea mejor que una fiesta de cumpleaños como es debido? Incluso había encontrado un par de hechizos nuevos para la decoración y los juegos, y los elfos domésticos habían accedido ya a preparar un banquete de épicas proporciones, Moony. ¡Épicas!

—James —le colocó Peter a su amigo una mano en el hombro; tarea difícil considerando la diferencia de alturas—. En verdad no te das cuenta de nada, ¿eh? Piensa un poco…

—Déjalo, Pete —dijo Remus, que para nada quería estar presente cuando por fin la realización de lo que él tenía planeado hacer con Sirius el día de su cumpleaños atravesara el grueso cráneo (y también aquella mata de pelo enredada que coronaba su cabeza) de James y por fin éste comprendiera de qué se trataba—. Mientras entienda que Sirius es mío esa noche, el resto no me importa.

—¿Sólo por la noche? ¿Entonces podemos celebrar su fiesta de día? ¿Moony? ¡Moony! ¡Al menos di algo!

Pero para entonces Remus ya se estaba alejando…

—Todavía puedo hechizar a James por ti —le dijo Lily a Remus un par de días después, los dos sentados de lado a lado en el sofá doble que se encontraba justo frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, y que como punto estratégico para visualizar a su alrededor, era idóneo para mantener una conversación privada y asegurarse de que la (o las) personas implicadas no se aparecieran por sorpresa—. Mira que intentar entrometerse así y actuar como si no lo entendiera…

Remus suspiró. —En realidad creo que James jamás lo hizo. Peter tuvo mayor capacidad mental para hacerse una idea de mis planes con Sirius para esa noche, pero James… Él es simplemente un caso perdido.

—Creo que tiene más que ver con el hecho de que ha realizado un pedido masivo de botellas de firewhisky a Hogsmeade que con el cumpleaños de Sirius en sí —concedió Lily, aunque con mal humor.

Ella por su parte se había tomado como propia la labor de hacer entrar a James en razón una vez que Remus le había contado sus peripecias para conseguirse a Sirius para sí durante esa fecha, pero al parecer sus intentos no habían rendido frutos, puesto que James se había enfurruñado, asegurando a quien quisiera escucharlo porque Sirius merecía celebrar su cumpleaños por todo lo alto, y que Remus estaba actuando egoístamente con el resto de sus amigos al acaparar a su amigo bajo el pretexto de ser el novio.

Poco había faltado para que Lily sujetara a James de las orejas y lo sacudiera con fuerza para ver si así las dos neuronas que tenía en la cabeza hacían colisión entre sí y la sinapsis le hacía entender que ahí el egoísta era él y que estaba interfiriendo en un asunto muy serio de sus dos mejores amigos, pero había dado la casualidad de que Peter intervino, y todo había vuelto a quedar igual de enredado que en un principio.

—Tal vez sólo debería dejar que James siguiera adelante con la planificación de la fiesta y dejar eso otro para… después. Sólo después.

—Eso digo yo cada verano de mis visitas al dentista y las caries que me he conseguido no son cosa de risa, Rem —dijo Lily, que ante la expresión confusa de su amigo, se explicó mejor—. Mira, lo que quiero decir es que no tiene sentido que lo aplaces más si los dos están interesados en dar ese paso. La siguiente gran fecha que tendrán a su disposición será en vacaciones de invierno, ¿y no mencionaste ya que pasarán Navidad con tu familia y Año Nuevo con los Potter? Porque si creías que hacerlo en el dormitorio de chicos con alumnos de Hogwarts por todos lados, ahora imagina hacerlo en casa con padres presentes.

Bastó un segundo de aquella imagen mental para que el rostro de Remus se contrajera violentamente. —¡Yuck, no! ¡Ugh, Lily! ¡Qué horror!

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo ella con una sonrisa mal disimulada—, pero tenías que ser consciente de a qué te enfrentabas. Yo sólo quería que entendieras a qué posibles escenarios te debes resignar en caso de que el plan del viernes se cancele del todo.

—Ya, pero incluso aunque el viernes ocurriera el… gran evento, uhm, todavía quedan muchos detalles por solucionar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Primeramente… Locación —dijo Remus, para quien el dormitorio de séptimo año era su peor opción dada la falta de privacidad de compartirlo con sus otros dos mejores amigos y su manía de subir compañía a la menor provocación.

Remus no podía siquiera tolerar la idea de estar en cama con Sirius asumiendo una posición por demás vulnerable para descubrir que no estaban solos, o peor aún, que en cualquier momento las cortinas de su cama con dosel podían hacerse a un lado y él estaría a merced de la peor humillación jamás conocida en Hogwarts y en el mundo mágico.

—¿Ya has pensando en pedirle el dormitorio a James y a Peter? —Preguntó Lily, quien no entendía del todo el problema. Al fin y al cabo, no era nada fuera de lo común que alguna chica subiera a pasar la noche con su chico (o viceversa) y que prefiriendo no utilizar un hechizo silenciador se decantaran por pedir el cuarto al menos por un par de horas—. Estoy segura de que si les explicas un poco la situación ellos mismos lo entenderán y aceptarán dormir en otro sitio.

—Aunque tentadora la oferta… no. Decirles exactamente qué vamos a ser es un no rotundo, y mentir diciendo que sólo queremos tiempo a solas no va a funcionar porque nunca antes nos importó y que de pronto así sea atraerá su atención.

—Vaya…

—Estoy jodido, Lily, muy jodido —masculló Remus echando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y contemplando el techo raso. A él le pasó por alto el uso de su mal vocabulario muggle pero no a Lily, quien se pasó la siguiente media hora devanándose los sesos sin conseguir una solución que satisficiera a Remus del todo.

Y así, la fecha se fue acercando más y más.

La fiesta de Halloween ese año estuvo excelsa como en ocasiones anteriores, pero un tanto apocado de ánimos fue Remus quien se pasó gran parte de la velada fingiendo sonrisas cada vez que alguien le cuestionaba su humor sombrío y sintiéndose con ánimos de fingir una jaqueca alegando que seguro la posición de la luna en el cielo le estaba afectando, o alguna tontería del estilo, para retirarse temprano e irse a la cama de una vez por todas.

Sólo la mano de Sirius buscando la suya por debajo de la mesa y sujetándolo con fuerza fue lo que lo retuvo durante el banquete, pero incluso así su comportamiento dejó mucho que desear con su mutismo y distracción, por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando aprovechando un coro de los de primer año, Sirius se acercó a su oído y preguntó qué le pasaba.

—Nada —fue la escueta respuesta de Remus.

—¿Por casualidad esto no guarda relación con mi cumpleaños y el berrinche de Prongs por acapararme ese día?

—Así que te enteraste…

—En serio, Moony, ¿qué ocurre?

Remus hundió el mentón en su pecho, demasiado abrumado como para dar una respuesta clara y que no lo empeorara todo más.

—¿Tan importante es que pasemos mi cumpleaños a solas? Porque si es así, yo mismo le pondré un alto a James.

—No lo hagas sólo por mí.

—¿Entonces por quién más? —Pausa—. Moony, sólo dilo y lo haré. Una palabra y seré tuyo del todo ese día.

Y ya que Remus quería que así fuera y al diablo si James se lo tomaba a mal, consiguió asentir y con ello murmurar un “sí” que selló su destino para ese día.

Esa misma noche del banquete de Halloween, Remus se la pasó despierto hasta las tantas de la madrugada devanándose los sesos para hacer que el esfuerzo por parte de Sirius de pasar su cumpleaños sólo con él no fuera en vano.

En balde vio pasar la una, las dos y las tres sin conseguir ni la más remota idea decente con la cual justificar una celebración de dos, pues si bien sus intenciones para ello podían considerarse ya suficientes como para que así fuera, Remus quería que el evento principal fuera algo digno de recordarse más allá de sólo _hacerlo_ , y que en resumidas cuentas requería de una locación definitiva.

«Algún aula de las del tercer piso que se encuentran abandonadas… No, porque la Señora Norris tiene su caja de arena por ahí y sería riesgoso… ¿O quizá la torre de astronomía? Aunque con este clima y que es viernes puede que haya clases; antes tendría que consultar horarios… Del Bosque Prohibido ni hablar, que sería espantoso estar literalmente con el culo al aire y ser sorprendido por una estampida de centauros lujuriosos que…»

—Moony…

Los pensamientos de Remus quedaron interrumpidos por Sirius, que se le refregó al costado más como un gato perezoso que como el perro negro en el que solía transformarse, y al instante éste se tensó por si acaso había estado murmurando y su novio le había escuchado.

—Hoy has estado francamente extraño —continuó Sirius balbuceando; no del todo dormido, pero tampoco del todo despierto—. Y ahora resulta que no puedes conciliar el sueño…

—Uhmmm —buscó Remus como desesperado una respuesta plausible que justificara sus ojos abiertos como búhos cuando ya casi eran las cuatro de la madrugada y al día siguiente tenían clases—. Yo…

—¿Se trata de una indigestión? Aunque has comido poco en el banquete pero… ¿Es eso, una indigestión?

—Sí —mintió Remus, dispuesto a seguirle la corriente para salir de apuro—. Se trata de eso.

Sirius exhaló por la nariz, y la corriente de aire se estrelló contra el pecho de Remus, que al instante sintió cosquillas en el estómago que presagiaban excitación. Pero claro, las siguientes palabras de Sirius le pusieron fin a lo que pudo haber sido una sesión lenta y perezosa de hacer el amor tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros.

—¿Inflamación o sólo gases? ¿O también incluye reflujo? Aunque si se trata de diarrea...

—¡Sirius!

—… tengo el remedio perfecto —continuó éste hablando sin cortarse ni un pelo—. Excepto que se trata de supositorios. Te lo digo con tiempo porque James no lo hizo conmigo cuando me enfermé.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —Resopló James desde la cama contigua, que ante la mención de su nombre levantó la cabeza de la almohada y achicó los ojos tratando de enfocarlos a pesar de la oscuridad y la falta de gafas—. ¿Algún día me lo perdonarás, Padfoot? Porque deja te recuerdo que te aliviaste en tiempo récord.

—¿Podrían, por favor, callarse? Hay gente en esta habitación a la que le gustaría dormir —rezongó Peter desde su cama, y por si acaso agregó—: Remus no es el único con indigestión, así que si alguien tiene por ahí una poción para la flatulencia… gracias de antemano.

—¡Ugh, Peter! —Exclamó James, que incluso desde el lado opuesto de la habitación fue víctima del temible gas que precedió a aquellas palabras.

—No sabía que teníamos pezuñas de Thestral en el menú de esta noche —dijo Sirius entre toses, pues el aroma (más bien la peste) que les llegó a todos desde la cama de Peter fue tan potente como una poción más elaborada, aunque dicho más sencillo, como cortar cebollas y pretender no llorar.

—Moony, si estás en las mismas condiciones que Wormtail… Te imploro que duermas en la sala común —pidió James entre risas y arcadas que alternaba sin previo aviso.

—Remus no dormirá en la sala común sólo porque ustedes dos par de… —Sirius sufrió de una arcada—. Ok, ok… Quizá Peter te pueda hacer compañía, Moony.

Remus escuchó aquel intercambio con una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro, pero en vista de que seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño y en cambio ahora Peter sonaba como una gaita a la que se le aplastaba sin ton ni son y además expelía flatulencias a voluntad, se apartó los brazos de Sirius que lo rodeaban, y dando traspiés y tumbos por la habitación, consiguió salir de ahí llevándose una manta y su almohada favorita.

—¡Era broma, Remus!

—Sí, no íbamos en serio, Moony.

—¿Moony? ¡Espera!

Pero el portazo con el que éste marcó su partida fue definitivo y absoluto.

Remus se pasó la siguiente hora en el sofá doble que quedaba al lado del fuego (apenas unos rescoldos) refunfuñando consigo mismo por su falta de creatividad y maldiciendo su suerte, porque a fin de cuentas, ya fuera por nervios, ansiedad, o que de verdad la comida les hubiera sentado mal a todos, él también estaba sufriendo de gases.

No fue sino hasta casi las seis, con el sol muy lejos todavía de aparecer en el cielo, que escuchó pisadas procedentes de la escalera y pudo adivinar sin riesgo a equivocarse de quién se trataba…

—Vale, ya te he dado tiempo. James me aconsejó esperar antes de bajar por ti, pero no especificó tiempo y además ya se ha dormido, así que…

—Ven —indicó Remus, dándole unos golpecitos al espacio libre que desocupó al encoger sus piernas.

En lugar de ser Sirius quien se le unió, fue Padfoot, que se transformó a la mitad de un brinco y cayó con gracia antes de acomodar su enorme cabeza en el regazo de Remus.

—Oh, no es justo —dijo Remus—, sabes bien que así no puedo discutir contigo…

Padfoot le miró con ojos tristes.

—Ok, no es como si tuviera que ver algo contigo… No del todo… Y lo que quiero decir con esto es que…

¿Qué quería decir en realidad? Con la mente en blanco, Remus se abstrajo acariciando a Padfoot detrás de las orejas y contemplando los últimos restos del fuego que todavía crepitaba en la chimenea. Con toda seguridad se apagarían antes de la salida del sol, pero con Padfoot proveyéndole de todo el calor que podía necesitar, Remus se descubrió pensando que no le importaba.

Con Padfoot a su lado, cualquier sitio pasaba de decente a ser el mejor que el que su imaginación pudiera proveerle. La prueba más contundente de aquella afirmación se remontaba apenas a una semana atrás en La casa de los gritos cuando…

De golpe, Remus abrió los ojos y tuvo la respuesta a su disposición.

—Eureka —musitó Remus, que sólo para darle realismo a su afortunada epifanía apenas pudo contener una sonrisa en labios y la repentina realización de que había dado justo en el clavo con su problema.

Ahora sí, sin falta, podría darle a Sirius el regalo que merecía para su cumpleaños.

Remus tuvo que volver a acudir a Lily por consejo cuando se trató de planificar a detalle el romántico sitio de escapada que pretendía hacer de La casa de los gritos y la parte racional de su cerebro le recordó que aquel sitio era terrorífico, sucio y casi en ruinas, para nada un lugar idílico donde el amor (o la pasión) tendrían cabida por mucho que lo decorara.

—¿Has probado primero con un par de hechizos limpiadores? Deshacerse primero de cualquier rastro de sangre y polvo acumulado es primordial… —Señaló Lily lo obvio, los dos muy temprano en la mañana en el Gran comedor y haciendo omiso de los platos con avena y fruta que se habían servido.

—Ya, como primer paso está genial, pero ¿y después? La última vez Sirius trajo consigo una colchoneta, pero casi me destrozó las rodillas, todavía tengo moretones…

—Oh, Remus —se sonrojó Lily al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior—. Puedes entrar en esa clase de detalles cuando quieras. Soy toda oídos.

—Bah, pervertida —le dijo Remus de vuelta, aclarándose la garganta antes de proseguir—. Más bien pensaba en… Encontré este libro en la biblioteca, ¿sabes?, con tips de decoración utilizando cortinas y toda clase de efectos para distraer la atención de… lo feo y roto.

Lily torció la boca en una mueca. —Mmm, ¿y estás seguro en ese caso de que La casa de los gritos es tu mejor opción?

—Es mi _única_ opción —enfatizó Remus, que por nada del mundo iba a aceptar un cambio de locación—. Todo está sujeto a cambio excepto eso.

—Ok, ok… Podemos trabajar con eso; tenemos que trabajar con eso —murmuró para sí lo último mientras se acariciaba el mentón y hacía lo posible por encontrar una solución a su predicamento—. Vale, trabajemos con la idea de las cortinas y los ropajes. ¿No decías que había una cama antigua con dosel en la habitación que tú y Sirius, uhm, deshonraron la última vez?

Con las orejas rojas por el uso del lenguaje de Lily, Remus asintió. —Ajá…

—Podemos trabajar a partir de eso. ¿Qué tan firme es la estructura?

Remus hizo memoria. —Mmm, una vez mencionó James que era madera de no sé qué árbol y que era una lástima que se quedara ahí, así que por lo menos tiene que tener un mínimo de calidad. Incluso en una ocasión sentamos, y la base no rechinó. ¿Sirve de algo esa información?

—Bastante —dijo Lily y se mostró complacida.

Utilizando un trozo de pergamino y un bolígrafo del que Lily no se desprendía por considerarlo mucho más práctico que la pluma de un ave y tinta, ella le hizo trazar un mapa de la habitación donde se encontraba la cama a la que había hecho mención, así como describir el mueble desde todas sus longitudes. Al final, Remus consiguió hacer un dibujo decente de la cama, que por el espacio debía ser matrimonial y en sus mejores tiempos haber contado con un dosel.

Arrebatándole el trozo de pergamino de los dedos, Lily se apresuró a escribir rauda media docena de indicaciones con flechas señalando partes del dibujo mientras Remus aguardaba con paciencia (e iguales dosis de impaciencia en el cuerpo) y observaba con creciente nerviosismo cómo el flujo de alumnos que se dirigían esa mañana al Gran Comedor aumentaba cada vez más. Pronto serían sus amigos a los que vería cruzar las puertas, y no podría encubrir por más tiempo que se había levantado antes que los demás para reunirse con Lily a desayunar cuando era obvio que no habían tocado ni las cucharas de su avena.

Con Sirius no habría problema, su novio tenía claro el papel crucial que jugaba en su vida y entendería que su afán de estar a solas con Lily era meramente platónico, pero James… Corrían el riesgo de que al menos James tuviera un berrinche, que aunque de broma, traería consigo algo de verdad.

Espiando por encima de la mano que Lily utilizaba para cubrir el trozo de pergamino, Remus observó cada vez más anotaciones, todas ellas numeradas y la impresión de no ser tarea fácil, pero si resultaba que ella estaba en lo correcto, a él no le importaría obedecerlas al pie de la letra.

—¡Tadán! —Finalizó Lily con un punto final tan fuerte que hizo temblar la mesa, y con una habilidad inusitada de sus dedos giró la hoja para que Remus pudiera leerla y se la deslizó más cerca—. Observa y opina, pero modestia aparte, creo que he dado con algo genial aquí.

Con la garganta seca porque podía estar ante la solución a sus problemas, Remus descubrió que el plan de Lily por crear un entorno romántico a la vez que seductor para él y Sirius consistía no en la decoración de una habitación completa, sino en un área determinada y mucho más pequeña: El interior de esa cama una vez que volviera a tener su dosel como era debido.

—Es sencillo —se explicó Lily apuntando al trozo de pergamino con su dedo índice—. Primero, tiramos ese colchón asqueroso y lleno de polvo y lo sustituimos por uno nuevo.

—¿Pero de dónde-…?

—Fácil —le interrumpió Lily, quien al parecer lo había pensado todo de antemano—. En el quinto piso hay una habitación repleta de colchones. No sé si sean una colección privada o qué, pero hay tantos como para que no echen de menos uno.

—¿Pero cómo-…?

—¿Lo descubrí? —Volvió Lily a interrumpirle, inclinada al frente sobre su asiento y un brillo particular en sus ojos—. Oh, ese es mi secreto, pero digamos que conseguirme escaparme de Filch y la Señora Norris gracias a ese hallazgo. Aquí lo importante será elegir uno del montón y llevarlo sin que nos vean hasta La casa de los gritos, que seguro es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero ya pensaremos cómo solucionar eso a detalle más tarde.

—Ok —concedió Remus, que aunque un poco descabellado su plan, todavía era factible—. ¿Qué más?

Sin demorarse más que un par de minutos en los pormenores, Lily consiguió convencerlo de que su plan era el idóneo porque al limitarse a decorar el interior de la cama con dosel se ahorraban el uso de magia excesiva y le conferían al sitio un toque íntimo y cálido.

Por supuesto, la habitación en la que se encontraba esa cama tendría que pasar por un fuerte hechizo de limpieza para librarse de la mugre y las telarañas, pero el resto consistiría en conseguir gruesos cortinajes para la cama y lanzar unos cuantos hechizos de iluminación para que adentro la atmósfera fuera la idónea.

Que además ya estuvieran en noviembre les facilitó la posibilidad de tener las cuatro cortinas cerradas porque el frío lo permitiría, e igual que si se tratara de un viaje de campaña, el espacio les sería suficiente para lo indispensable que tenía planeado llevar a cabo ahí.

—Conozco un par de hechizos luminosos para que cuelgues lo que te venga en gana y te sirva de lámpara —siguió Lily hablando con la mirada perdida en su propia imaginación—. Claro que habrá que conseguir ropa de cama y los cortinajes, pero de eso pueden encargarse los elfos domésticos. Y si es que está en tus planes pasar la noche ahí también puedo pedirles que preparen una canasta con comida. No creo que accedan a incluir una botella de firewhisky pero…

—Lily, es perfecto… —Musitó Remus de pronto, el corazón latiéndole como loco en el pecho mientras visualizaba lo genial que podía ser aquel entorno si era llevado a cabo.

—Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude con tan poco tiempo —respondió ésta ufana, con una falsa modestia que podía competir con la de James—. Pero si queremos que esto salga a la perfección, deberíamos considerar ir hoy mismo para evaluar el terreno y empezar con todo. El cumpleaños de Sirius es pasado mañana y no podemos perder ni un minuto.

—Ni uno.

—Así que manos a la obra.

Y con media hora por delante de sí para disponer a su antojo, abandonaron la mesa muy para asombro de James, Sirius y Peter, que en esos momentos iban arribando y se sorprendiendo de verlos partir como si trajeran una escoba de carreras entre las piernas y dejando atrás sus desayunos intactos.

—¿Pero es que piensan ayunar ustedes dos? —Les cuestionó James elevando la voz para que lo escucharan, pero Remus y Lily no dignificaron aquella pregunta con una respuesta, y cuchicheando entre sí, salieron por la puerta principal del Gran Comedor sin voltear atrás.

—Pero bueno —masculló Sirius con una ceja arqueada y cruzado de brazos—. ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

La respuesta llegó la mañana del cumpleaños de Sirius cuando a primera hora una lechuza sobrevoló su cabeza y dejó caer sobre su regazo una carta dirigida a él y que reconoció como perteneciente a Remus por su inconfundible letra de trazos largos y estilizados como él.

—¿Correo, Padfoot? —Inquirió éste, comiendo tostada con mermelada y bebiendo té.

El brillo en sus ojos ámbar le dejó claro a Sirius que estaban jugando un juego de dos, y sin dar muestras ante sus amigos de quién era el destinatario rompió el sello lacrado y leyó:

“Mi muy estimado señor Padfoot:

Se le invita cordialmente a una velada inolvidable en La casa de los gritos a partir de las 20:00 horas en punto para formar parte de las celebraciones del Señor Sirius O. Black, quien en este día de noviembre cumple dieciocho años y recibirá las festividades apropiadas.

Se le ruega guardar discreción absoluta pues este es un evento exclusivo, a la vez que se le solicita acudir trayendo consigo lo indispensable: Una muda completa de ropa y su cepillo de dientes.

Cordialmente suyo, Remus ‘Moony’ Lupin.”

—¿Quién te ha escrito, Sirius? —Inquirió James, que hasta entonces había charlado animadamente con Peter de Quidditch pero se había interesado por la misiva de su amigo, si acaso porque podía tratarse de alguien de su familia deseoso de hacerle mal.

—Dumbledore.

—¿Dumbledore?

—Ajá. Quiere que pase por su despacho a las 8 y que me quede a pasar la noche. Probablemente me pida que pula sus trofeos. Yo qué sé.

—Ya —rió Peter entre dientes, compartiendo con James una mirada de reconocimiento—. En ese caso, suerte con eso y nos vemos mañana, ¿correcto?

Mirando a Remus a los ojos que continuaba fingiendo inocencia, Sirius así lo confirmó. —Correcto.

El resto, no era necesario verbalizarlo.

/*/*/*/*


	23. 23.- W de Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... ¿Qué tal? ¿Fue como lo imaginaron, mejor o peor? Con toda honestidad estaba muerta de nervios escribiendo este capítulo, tenía miedo de hacerlo demasiado soez cuando quería expresar que era íntimo y quizá un poco sexy, así que espero sea de su agrado.

**23.- W de Wow.**

Con la ventaja de tener un horario de clases diferente al de Sirius, Remus fingió sentirse mal para su última clase de la tarde, y en lugar de acudir a la enfermería para tratar su ficticio malestar tomó un desvió hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, cruzando a través del césped hasta llegar al Sauce boxeador, y una vez ser cercioró de que nadie lo observaba ni lo seguía, lanzando un hechizo a la base nudosa para cruzar al otro lado.

Consigo traía un maletín grande que había hechizado para aligerar su carga en un 90%, e incluso así le hizo resoplar todo el camino hasta La casa de los gritos, pero en ningún momento sintió Remus que fuera una carga. Al contrario, cada elemento dentro de su bolsa era esencial, y se alegraba de haber dado con un hechizo apropiado para poder reducir lo que necesitaba y que de esa manera pudiera él transportarlo.

Claro que Lily también le había sido de gran ayuda, pues sin ella para empezar no tendría el colchón doble que ahora ocupaba la vieja cama con dosel que gracias a varios hechizos de limpieza estaba casi como nueva. A duras penas habían conseguido los dos moverlo la noche anterior, reuniéndose a eso de las tres de la madrugada para efectuar la mudanza, que de haberlos sorprendido Filch o alguno de los profesores haciendo levitar un colchón por los terrenos del colegio, no habrían tenido modo de justificarlo con una excusa plausible y que no los colocara en detención hasta las vacaciones.

Por fortuna, la suerte había estado de su lado, y salvo un pequeño encuentro con unos murciélagos que emprendieron el vuelo mientras cruzaban el pasadizo secreto, habían conseguido llegar sanos y salvos con el colchón al segundo piso de La casa de los gritos.

A su vuelta al castillo, apenas si habían podido dormir de la emoción (Remus por lo que todavía faltaba y estaba por venir, y Lily por ser su cómplice), así que se habían levantado temprano para ultimar detalles.

Bajo esa intención, Remus no se demoró en aprovechar cada minuto a su disposición antes de la hora de la cita con Remus («En realidad es a Padfoot a quien espero hoy», pensó él con una sombra de sonrisa en el rostro) y lo primero que hizo fue poner sábanas en el colchón y esforzarse por hacer de aquel lecho el espacio íntimo donde él y Sirius se demostrarían con su amor.

Lo siguiente en su lista fue montar las cortinas de dosel, que gruesas y de un decadente terciopelo negro hicieron a Remus perder unos segundos de valioso tiempo al hundir el rostro en sus pliegues y maravillarse por la textura similar al agua corriendo entre sus dedos. Aquello también era cortesía de Lily, quien al parecer tenía tratos con los elfos domésticos encargados de la lavandería, y aquel par habían pertenecido alguna vez a un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuya estancia de un año no había dejado tras de sí más huella que un excelente equipo de cama para el que después no había habido más uso.

—Su pérdida es mi ganancia —murmuró Remus para sí tras colgar la última cortina y de un brinco posicionarse sobre la cama. Con un movimiento de su varita cerró los cortinajes, y adentro la oscuridad fue casi total.

Todavía se colaba un poco de la luminosidad exterior, pero Remus calculó que no sería necesario ningún hechizo extra para oscurecer el espacio dado que su cita con Sirius sería de noche, y en realidad lo que necesitarían con urgencia sería un poco de iluminación.

De ello se había encargado también Lily, como comprobó Remus al revisar en su maletín y encontrar la caja de madera que ésta le había indicado como la adecuada para solucionar ese problema en particular. Adentro, Remus encontró una docena de lo que en un inicio creyó que eran escarabajos fosforescentes, y que tras una sacudida para cerciorarse de que no saldrían volando en enjambre agresivo contra su rostro, tomó una pieza entre dos dedos y la examino.

—Oh, son piedras lunares —confirmó él, que con la luz del sol eran como cualquier otra y no se diferenciaban en nada con el resto, pero que una vez dentro de los cortinajes relucieron iluminando el área con un dejo platinado que hizo a Remus contener el aliento por la belleza que encerraban.

Con ayuda de un hechizo de pegadura, Remus consiguió que las doce piedras quedaran sujetas al terciopelo de las cortinas y asintió convencido cuando el resultado fue el óptimo. Porque sin llegar a ser una luz con la que se pudiera leer un libro con toda tranquilidad, en lugar de ello era una iluminación íntima y cálida bajo la cual él y Sirius podrían apreciarse mutuamente sin sentir que tanteaban en la oscuridad como dos vulgares ladrones escondiendo sus fechorías.

Haciendo una nota mental de agradecer a Lily como era debido por aquel favor, Remus terminó de decorar la habitación en tiempo récord, colocando debajo de una de las almohadas una botella nueva con lubricante muggle (mejor eso que un hechizo, porque favorecía la preparación manual), un par de toallas de mano para lidiar con cualquier imprevisto, y también dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y una de firewhisky por si acaso necesitaban rehidratarse o recurrir al valor líquido…

Al terminar, Remus examinó el lecho con ojo crítico desde todos los ángulos, probando la dureza del colchón, cerciorándose de que las sábanas estuvieran bien puestas o de que las cortinas estuvieran firmes en su sitio. Sólo cuando comprobó que todo estaba al punto fue que pudo darse por satisfecho y emprendió el regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, pues tenía planeado darse una ducha y vestirse con algo más que su uniforme escolar para emprender la tarea de seducción que tenía prospectada para esa noche.

Tan abstraído estaba pensando si no debería de llevar una canasta con viandas, que al fin y al cabo él y Sirius iban a pasar la noche en La casa de los gritos, que Remus pasó por alto la compañía extra de su dormitorio que esperaba por él sentada a los pies de la cama de James y que permaneció silenciosa a pesar de verlo ir de aquí a allá vestido sólo con una toalla en torno a la cintura y tarareando un éxito de música pop muggle.

—Espero no tengas intenciones de ponerte esa camisa marrón-…

—¡AHHH! —Se asustó él, soltando la prenda en cuestión y girándose para encontrar a Lily, con expresión relajada e inmune a su desnudez.

—… porque una verde haría resaltar mejor el dorado de tus ojos —continuó ella sin inmutarse.

—Pero… ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?! —Inquirió Remus, el corazón latiéndole como desbocado en el pecho, e igual que una dama Victoriana, haciendo lo posible por cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo lo más posible detrás de la toalla que vestía y la camisa marrón que ahora seguro que no vestiría.

—Vine a cerciorarme de que estuvieras tranquilo y que todos los arreglos hubieran salido bien, pero estabas en la ducha así que decidí esperarte aquí —dijo ella sin dar muestras de percatarse qué era lo que no encajaba de ese cuadro—. ¿Te molesta? Porque puedo irme.

—Uhm, n-no. Quédate —se recompuso Remus a medias, que después de todo tenía a Sirius y Lily a James, así que no era como si estar en esas circunstancias en particular fuera a cambiar nada; más bien, lo que le preocupaba era que ella pudiera ver la innumerable cantidad de cicatrices de su cuerpo, pero respetuosamente Lily giró el rostro y le dio la privacidad que necesitaba.

Así que mientras Remus se vestía (tras encontrar su única camisa verde en el fondo del baúl), Lily le dio una larga lista de recomendaciones para esa primera vez que ni ella misma había experimentado pero para la que se había preparado con infinidad de lecturas.

Remus la escuchó a medias, y por completo cuando ella se adentró en los detalles anatómicos de los canes, pero decidió no estresarse antes de tiempo con ese asunto. Cuando llegara el momento de cruzar ese puente, lo haría; hasta entonces…

—Son las siete —dijo Lily en algún punto, ya cuando listo del todo Remus tenía una pequeña bolsa con los mismos enseres que le pidiera a Sirius llevar para su estancia en La casa de los gritos, y juntos emprendieron la marcha hasta la mitad del camino.

A punto de entrar al pasadizo secreto que se encontraba bajo el Sauce Boxeador, Lily le dio un abrazo y lo mandó “a vivir la mejor experiencia de su vida”, según sus palabras textuales y que Remus interpretó de manera correcta como envidia puesto que aquel asunto le provocaba morbo y con James no podía experimentarlo de la misma manera que él con Sirius. Ya fuera porque tanto ella como James estaban hechos el uno para el otro como Remus y Sirius, éste no tenía claro si se debía a causas de compatibilidad o que tener de pareja a un animago despertaba invariablemente el deseo por experimentar esa clase de unión…

Con Peter como una rata y con una larga lista de novias que cambiaba cada mes era difícil tenerlo por seguro, pero Remus se prometió indagar al respecto.

Después.

Cuando él no estuviera avanzando por un túnel cargando consigo una bolsa con objetos personales y una canasta pequeña con bocadillos y bebidas que después servirían para reponer fuerzas el resto de la noche.

A su vuelta a La casa de los gritos, Remus encontró todo en el mismo estado en el que lo había dejado, y consigo tenía todavía quince minutos libres antes de la hora pactada, los cuales le pudieron servir como tiempo para prepararse y en su lugar los utilizó para inducirse en un estado de pánico del que apenas pudo recuperarse cuando en la planta baja el ruido de pisadas lo hizo alertarse.

—Más vale que seas tú, Sirius, o voy a tener un ataque de nervios —masculló Remus para sí, sentado a los pies de la cama donde esa noche llevaría a cabo sus planes, y entrelazando los dedos por encima de su regazo a la espera del primer vistazo de cabello oscuro que le permitiera corroborar que era su novio y no alguien más quien hubiera entrado a la casa.

Por supuesto, se trataba de Sirius, quien puntual a su cita entró al cuarto cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y en la otra sujetando un ramo de flores.

—Uhm, ¿tengo permitido ver o…? —Inquirió al aire, y Remus tuvo un acceso de risa floja.

—Erm, ¿sí? Es decir, sí. Puedes ver.

Al instante abrió Sirius los ojos, y observó con creciente asombro los cambios acaecidos en la habitación. Remus ya podía haberse adaptado a la imagen de pisos limpios y la cama como figura central, pero para Sirius todo aquello era nuevo, y puso en manifiesto su admiración con un agudo silbido.

—Oh, Moony… Te ha quedado genial. Lily me detuvo al salir de la torre de Gryffindor y me previno de elogiar lo que habías hecho, pero ni por asomo me imaginé que sería algo como… Bueno, algo como esto.

—Pero te ha gustado, ¿correcto? —Pidió éste una corroboración, pues aunque la sonrisa en el rostro de su novio y su gesto alegre le indicaban justo eso, su necesidad de confirmarlo le exigía que éste así lo verbalizara.

—Sí, muchísimo.

—¿Y no lo dices sólo por compromiso o para aplacarme, verdad?

—No me atrevería.

—Ok —dijo Remus y suspiró. Sólo entonces tomó en cuenta el ramo de flores que traía Sirius consigo, y que tras un corto examen determinó como rosas—. ¿Dónde has conseguido rosas en esta temporada del año? Ni siquiera Madame Sprout ha conseguido que florezcan en su invernadero.

—Oh, es mi truco especial —dijo Sirius, que ante la desafiante ceja arqueada de Remus, acabó por revelarse—. Vale, hice un pedido especial desde Londres y han llegado justo esta mañana a la hora del desayuno. Menos mal que no te vi ahí.

—Ya, estaba haciendo… cosas.

—¿Cosas como este cuarto y la sorpresa que ha sido verlo así? —Inquirió Sirius, que dando un par de pasos dentro, acabó por posicionarse frente a Remus y hacerle entrega del ramo.

Remus lo recibió, y con el meñique tocó uno de los pétalos que tenía más cerca y aspiró la fragancia que de ahí emanaba. Era un aroma tenue, apenas perceptible para el olfato humano, pero no para el suyo, así como tampoco el de Padfoot… Y motivado por ello fue que Remus extrajo el botón de rosa más frondoso de la docena, y tras corroborar con Sirius que éste aprobaba su idea, la deshojó y lanzó aquel puñado de pétalos blancos hacia atrás sobre la cama.

Sirius lo observó en silencio, y después tragó saliva. —Moony…

—¿Sí?

—Yo, uhm, llámame optimista, pero vine aquí con la impresión de que…

—Continúa, Padfoot —le instó Remus a proseguir, y de los nervios que antes le habían hecho nudos el estómago no quedaba nada salvo un leve cosquilleo justo donde se encontraba su ombligo.

—No estoy absorto en mí mismo como crees, Moony, y algo me dice que alejarnos de Hogwarts y de nuestros amigos esta noche tiene un significado mayor que sólo pasar mi cumpleaños a solas así que…

—Así qué… —Repitió Remus, abriendo las piernas para recibir a Sirius, quien le alzó el rostro con ambas manos, y acercó sus rostros con lentitud hasta que sólo una distancia mínima quedó entre ambos.

Rozando sus labios, Sirius finalizó su oración. —Elegí rosas blancas porque simbolizan pureza y unión, y si esta invitación tuya a pasar la noche en La casa de los gritos significa lo que creo que significa, en ese caso… Tiene que ser tan especial como sea posible.

—Lo será… —Musitó Remus, que cerró la separación entre los dos alzando un poco más el mentón y uniendo sus bocas en un beso que en un inicio fue apenas un roce y después se convirtió en un toque lánguido donde los primeros atisbos de lengua se demoraron.

Conteniendo la respiración, Remus recibió a Sirius en su boca y le dejó ejercer el control del beso, tanto porque podía gracias a la luna menguante del cielo, como porque así lo quería según lo que le dictaba su corazón en esos momentos.

Sirius mantuvo aquella posición un poco más antes de dejar ir a Remus, y juntos compartieron una profunda inspiración para recuperar el aliento perdido y confirmar de paso que no había sido imaginación suya, que en verdad ese beso había sido intenso.

—Mis calzoncillos aprietan, Moony.

—Oh, tú siempre tan romántico —respondió éste, poniendo los ojos en blanco por la terrible broma.

—¿Podrías darme un tour por la habitación? —Preguntó Sirius, halando a Remus de una mano y haciendo que éste se pusiera en pie tras dejar el ramo de flores a los pies de la cama.

—Vale, aunque no hay mucho que ver en realidad —dijo Remus, divertido por aquella distracción—. Primero tenemos el piso, que ahora ya no tiene una gruesa capa de polvo sobre la cual marcar nuestras pisadas. Luego están las cuatro esquinas, donde por una vez desde que conozco esta casa no tiene telarañas.

—Un excelente toque, si me permites la opinión.

—La permito —dijo Remus con las esquinas de los labios tirándole hacia arriba—. Lo siguiente es… La cama.

—Esta increíble cama nueva.

—De hecho… —Remus observó que Sirius tocaba entre dos dedos el grueso terciopelo de las cortinas y asentía para sí dando su aprobación, lo cual viniendo del otrora heredero de la dinastía Black, por demás que acostumbrado al lujo y a la opulencia, era bastante decir—. Es la vieja cama que ya se encontraba aquí, pero Lily me ha ayudado a conseguir un colchón, sábanas, almohadas y cortinas nuevas.

—De muy buena calidad según veo.

—No sabría decirlo.

—Yo sí, y son exquisitas, Moony —admitió Sirius a regañadientes, que por haber crecido entre seda y ostentación sabía bien de los lujos que el oro podía proveer, y por más que renegara de ello y afirmara estar dispuesto a prescindir de su uso, no por eso estaba exento de su apreciación—. Cuesta creer que es la misma base desvencijada que estaba aquí antes.

—Oh, pero de desvencijada nada —dijo Remus, apretando la mano con la que todavía Sirius le sujetaba—. Lily me ayudó también con las reparaciones. Resulta que su padre sabe bastante de carpintería-…

—¿Carpi- _qué_? —Se extrañó Sirius por el término—. Ah, ya. Reparaciones de tuberías y eso, ¿correcto?

—Deberías de estudiar más para tu clase de Cultura muggle, Sirius —le riñó Remus frunciendo el ceño antes de retomar el hilo de su conversación—. Y no. Simplemente nos encargamos de darle mayor fortaleza a la estructura y asegurarnos que pudiera sostener su propio peso, el del colchón, y a nosotros dos, uhm, meciéndonos un poco encima…

Sirius aspiró, y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. —Entonces no eran vanas suposiciones las mías, ¿eh?

—No, en realidad no —confirmó Remus, que al instante se vio impulsado por Sirius para caer de espaldas en la cama con él encima y la patente confirmación de que tanto él como su novio tenían ya erecciones en proceso en el interior de su ropa interior.

—Mmm, Moony —gimió Sirius contra su cuello, presionando su pelvis sobre la de Remus para dejar bien en claro que estaba interesado—. ¿Podemos dar por finalizado el tour?

—No antes de, ¡ah!, ver el resto —dijo Remus, que luchando contra su propio deseo de permanecer debajo de Sirius consiguió hacerlo a un lado y moverse un poco más arriba en el colchón—. Cierra las cortinas.

Un certero hechizo de Sirius consiguió aquella orden, y al instante quedaron los dos rodeados de los gruesos cortinajes que los protegían del exterior, y a la vez bañados de la tenue luz de las piedras lunares.

Rodeado de aquel halo de luz, Sirius le pareció a Remus tan hermoso como nunca antes, y a punto estuvo de verbalizarlo cuando éste hizo lo propio.

—Es increíble, tú… eres increíble, y luces… Así es como imagino que sería tu aspecto bajo la luz de luna llena, Moony…

Remus esbozó una sonrisa débil. —Al menos ya no tienes que imaginarlo más.

—Hey, lo siento. Eso fue insensible de mi parte —dijo Sirius, gateando hasta posicionarse enseguida de Remus y le acarició la mejilla—. Han sido los nervios y he dicho la primera tontería que me ha cruzado la mente.

—¿Porque era lo que pensabas?

Sirius apretó los labios. —Sí, pero-…

—Es tu sinceridad lo que más me gusta de ti, así que no te disculpes por ello —dijo Remus, que no iba a permitir ningún comentario sin malas intenciones arruinarle la velada—. Así que… ¿Podríamos continuar donde nos hemos quedado antes?

—Oh…

Uniendo sus bocas en un nuevo beso, Remus y Sirius se recostaron de vuelta en la cama y dedicaron largos minutos a aplacar sus nervios con besos que cada vez más cruzaron la línea de la modestia hasta convertirse en mordiscos, jadeos, y un intercambio constante de lenguas y saliva que les hizo tensar los dedos de los pies dentro de sus zapatos.

Con afán de apresurar un poco el momento, Remus sugirió al menos deshacerse de prendas superfluas, y la definición de qué constituía aquel término los llevó a despojarse de sus zapatos y dejarlos caer por la orilla de la cama en cuatro golpes dispares, seguidos de su par de calcetines, así como la chaqueta que Sirius vestía, el suéter de Remus, y tras un momento de hesitación, sus camisetas y luego sus pantalones.

—La ropa interior se queda —dijo Remus, con un chispazo de travesura en sus ojos—. Al menos de momento…

Sirius no se demoró en tomar el mando que la lengua en cuarto menguante en el cielo le otorgaba sobre Remus, y colocando a su novio de espaldas y con ambas piernas al lado de su cuerpo, se posicionó encima de él y pegó sus vientres ombligo con ombligo.

—Hueles increíble, Moony —murmuró Sirius contra su mejilla, recorriendo con sus labios la piel surcada de algunas cicatrices sin que lo accidentado de su ruta pusiera alto a su atenta exploración.

Remus lo recibió con un ronco gemido cuando Sirius por fin lo besó, y de nueva cuenta se enfrascaron en una intensa sesión de besos en la que sus manos tuvieron libre camino para palpar el cuerpo del otro.

Mientras que Remus recorría la espalda de Sirius en movimientos descendientes que culminaron con él sujetando su trasero y empujando su pelvis para hacer roce con la suya, Sirius en cambio utilizó una mano para sujetar el cabello de Remus y tirar de él para obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, oportunidad que le facilitó bajar por sus labios hasta el mentón y de ahí a su cuello, plagando el área de infinidad de besos y mordidas sin verdadero afán de clavar los dientes.

Remus le facilitó la tarea ladeando el rostro para exponer aquel espacio debajo de su oreja que era su debilidad, y Sirius no perdió oportunidad en colocar sus labios en aquel punto de presión que palpitaba a su contacto y satisfacerlos a ambos como mejor sabía.

El no tener distracciones a su alrededor como James hablando entre sueños o Peter roncando porque la noche era demasiado fría les facilitó para perderse en aquel pequeño mundo suyo de cortinas de terciopelo y piedras lunares que iluminaron la ruta que Sirius siguió al descender todavía más por el cuerpo de Remus hasta llegar a sus pronunciadas clavículas y dejarle ahí un reguero de besos que hicieron a éste gemir entre dientes y pedir más…

El propio Remus se sentía libre de expresarse así, y con la absoluta certeza de que aquella noche La casa de los gritos sería sólo suya fue que se atrevió a soltar un gemido gutural cuando la boca de Sirius se cerró en torno a uno de sus pezones y succionó.

La lengua de Sirius rodeó al instante el pequeño montículo que se elevó por excitación, y Remus tembló bajó aquel toque tan íntimo del que se había restringido en el pasado a sabiendas de que no podría controlar la vocalización de su placer si lo intentaban.

—Así que te gusta, Moony —murmuró Sirius, enviando bocanadas de su aliento sobre la sensible piel, soplando entonces con deliberada frialdad y haciendo que Remus volviera a estremecerse.

—P-Padfoot —articuló Remus con dificultad cuando la mano de éste se movió hacia su otro pectoral y jugueteó con el pezón que encontró ahí hasta dejarlo igual de duro y sensible que su contraparte.

En un inicio, el uso del apodo no fue para Remus más que una respuesta plausible luego de que Sirius utilizara el suyo con él, pero para éste las circunstancias eran diferentes, y lo hizo saber en el acto.

—Pero… —Sirius se detuvo de golpe, y alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Remus, los dos con pupilas dilatadas y la respiración agitada—. ¿Quieres?

—¿Uh? —Confundido de por qué Sirius se había detenido, Remus tardó unos segundos en procesar la información y después un quedo ‘ah’ emanó de sus labios.

La pregunta era, ¿quería o no a Padfoot ahí? Que era un sí absoluto, porque la pregunta real más bien era, ¿lo quería ahora o después?

—Moony —dijo Sirius con un tono lastimero que se asemejaba a los que en su forma canina era capaz de producir para expresar contrariedad—. Oh, Moony…

—Hey, Sirius —respondió Remus, tocando la cabeza de Sirius igual que habría de hacerlo si se tratara de Padfoot, y con esa misma naturalidad le peinó su largo y sedoso cabello negro detrás de las orejas y se demoró sobándole los lóbulos entre dos dedos y acariciándolo para transmitirle esa extraña calma que de pronto le invadía cuando los visualizaba a ambos en el acto íntimo de su unión.

Sirius se dejó tranquilizar, pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada de los ojos de Remus, buscando leer en el dorado de su iris la respuesta a la pregunta que los carcomía a ambos: ¿Cruzarían juntos esa línea por deseo propio o no lo conseguirían?

Y el veredicto final lo dio Remus, que apretando los labios en un pequeño puchero, pronunció una vez más el nombre de aquel a quien esperaba…

—Padfoot… Oh, Padfoot…

Sirius regresó a su boca por un último beso tan apasionado que hizo a Remus contraer los dedos de los pies mientras su lengua le daba una corta pero profunda exploración, y que acabó cuando de pronto el peso que descansaba sobre su cuerpo se tornó diferente. No más ligero en sí, sino que la distribución era distinta, y al abrir los ojos de vuelta descubrió que si bien aquellos irises grises eran los mismos que él bien conocía y amaba, quien estaba ahora a su lado era nada más y nada menos que Padfoot.

—Ni siquiera pienses que te voy a besar así —murmuró Remus, quien tenía mejores ideas para la lengua larga y flexible de Padfoot.

A su manera, Padfoot le hizo saber que él también tenía sus propios planes, y así lo manifestó presionando su hocico contra el cuello de Remus y olfateando por la línea de su cabello y detrás de sus orejas, produciéndole a la vez un cosquilleo agradable al que éste no se resistió.

Entre caninos aquel comportamiento era el habitual para identificar a los miembros de su manada, y ya fuera que Padfoot lo hiciera para reconocer al lobo en él de manera deliberada o instintiva, a Remus no le podía importar menos dado que el roce de su nariz fría y húmeda bajando por su yugular era de las sensaciones más agradables que tuviera memoria.

—¡Ah! —Gimió Remus cuando Padfoot por fin terminó su examen de reconocimiento y le dio el visto bueno con un par de lametones en la mejilla que él se limpió con el dorso de la mano—. ¿En serio? —Le cuestionó su acción—. Podrías lamerme donde te venga en gana, ¿pero elijes mi rostro?

Con una mirada inteligente que puso en manifiesto las intenciones de Padfoot, éste no se cortó en hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Remus, e igual que hiciera apenas un minuto atrás, le pasó la lengua plana y ligeramente ancha por un pezón repetidas veces hasta que Remus jadeo y después lo hizo con el otro.

—Eso es jugar sucio, porque ni de broma planeo buscar tus pezones a través de todo ese pelo para hacerte lo mismo —dijo Remus con la voz sobrecogida de placer y buscando recuperar el aliento.

Padfoot le facilitó el ahorrarse las reciprocidades al continuar descendiendo por su cuerpo, que en perspectiva era casi demasiado gracioso observar a aquel enorme perro negro avanzar a tientas de espaldas en el reducido espacio de un simple colchón doble, pero víctima de sus atenciones Remus lo pasó por alto, y en cambio se mantuvo con el alma al vilo cuando Padfoot marcó un camino con la punta de su nariz que empezó justo en su esternón y se dirigió por su ombligo hasta bajar todavía más y toparse con el elástico de sus bóxers.

Haciendo uso de una de sus patas, Padfoot intentó rascar la tela y hacerla desaparecer, pero aquel era un par con exceso de licra que se ceñía a Remus a la perfección, y que incluso éste tenía problemas al colocárselos en la mañana porque eran viejos y mejor le serviría comprarse una talla más grande. Además, a diferencia de sus dedos humanos que podían tocar con delicadeza un par de instrumentos gracias a la enseñanza Black a la que se había visto sometido en la infancia, la pata de Padfoot no era precisamente lo que se decía precisa, y el trabajo que éste podía hacer con ella se asemejaba más a cavar agujeros en tierra dura, impulsarle para sus correrías, y servirle como armas de pelea cuando en la luna llena era necesario defenderse de las criaturas que habitaban en el Bosque Prohibido.

Ni por asomo que la falta de pulgares oponibles o dedos largos le ayudaría a Padfoot a desnudar a Remus, pero éste se compadeció de su acompañante, y dejando su timidez en inhibiciones fuera de aquel espacio privado que ya habían hecho suyo, así que Remus deslizó sus manos por el frente de su cuerpo, trazando líneas con sus diez dedos sobre la piel hasta llegar al borde del elástico, y tras una corta mirada con Padfoot en la que el perro contuvo la respiración esperando que de él viniera la permisión y la facilidad para llevar a cabo lo que tenían en mente, tiró de la prenda hasta exponer su erección dura y con el glande húmedo a la atmósfera tibia que se había formado dentro de las cortinas gracias a su calor corporal.

La primera bocanada de aire que Padfoot aspiró le hizo mover las fosas nasales, y la fragancia de la entrepierna de Remus fue lo primero que aprecio, llenándole la boca de saliva igual que si se tratara de un bistec cocinado a término medio y que con su aroma le hiciera desear hincarle los dientes.

—Espera, los vas a romper —pidió Remus cuando Sirius le apresuró a deshacerse de su ropa interior y mordiendo la prenda hiciera lo posible por bajársela por los muslos.

Al final, desnudo del todo y con una erección que dejaba bien en claro cuál era su disposición para participar en el encuentro que estaba teniendo lugar justo en esa cama, Remus aguardó expectante a que Padfoot fuera el primero en tomar la iniciativa y pusiera en práctica toda la teoría leída en libros sobre él.

—So… —Remus carraspeó, y recostándose de vuelta en la cama, se vio tentado a cubrir su erección con ambas manos y declarar que quizá se habían excedido con su buen pronóstico para la noche y en su lugar cancelarlo todo, pero Padfoot se le adelantó, y posicionándose entre sus piernas, dio un corto ladrido antes de hundir el torso, que con el trasero en alto y la cola moviéndose de lado a lado sin que su dueño pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, olisqueó la base de su pene y le dio un tentativo lametón.

—¡Por las bolas de-… AH! —Gimió Remus, y tras un segundo ladrido que parecía indicarle que había dado en el blanco con su expresión, Padfoot se dedicó a darle largas y enérgicas lamidas que partieron del nacimiento de su pene y se prolongaron a lo largo de éste hasta llegar a la punta, donde Padfoot no se cortó ni un pelo en lamer y lamer y lamer hasta que Remus comenzó a temblar ante la inminencia de su orgasmo, que tanto por la diferencia de sensaciones como por la vista privilegiada que tenía de aquel cuadro que protagonizaba, estuvo a punto de hacerle caer por el abismo.

Padfoot pareció entenderlo así, y justo cuando los muslos de Remus temblaron y la temperatura de su cuerpo subió unas décimas, éste se apartó y lo dejó frustrado y con la frente perlada de sudor.

—Oh, no puedes dejarme así… —Masculló Remus, pasándole el brazo por la sien y eliminando un rastro de sudor que le corría hasta el cabello—. Eso es cruel, Padfoot, muy cruel…

Padfoot aulló por lo bajo, pero no retomó sus acciones de antes porque ambos sabían que de llegar a un fin el miedo les atenazaría y no habría manera de continuar. Si iban a seguir adelante, tenían que hacerlo con la excitación ardiendo fuerte en su vientre bajo, y eso implicaba resistir la tentación de un orgasmo prematuro en pos de uno compartido cuando de una vez por todas asumieran sus posiciones y Padfoot se convirtiera en el alfa de Remus.

Atento a su papel en todo aquello, Remus le hizo saber a Padfoot que no estaba molesto con él y le acarició la enorme cabeza hasta conseguir por su parte reponerse de aquel momento tan intenso que habían compartido y que no culminó en nada.

Fue Padfoot quien después le indicó recostarse de vuelta, y haciéndose un espacio mayor entre sus piernas, lo forzó a abrirse más y doblarlas alrededor de las rodillas, alzándolas un poco al aire para facilitarle acceso a su área más íntima por mucho que la imagen de sí mismo así y con Padfoot olisqueando su trasero no le resultaba tan excitante como cabía pensar…

O al menos a esa conclusión errónea había llegado hasta que satisfecho de su examen Padfoot le tocó los testículos con su nariz húmeda, y lamiéndolos después con insistencia, empezó un camino descendente a lo largo de su perineo hasta llegar a aquel estrecho espacio que se encontraba entre sus nalgas.

Remus tembló cuando la larga lengua de Padfoot lamió el tenso anillo de músculos que él tenía ahí, y para acallar el gemido que pugnaba por salir de sus labios se mordió un nudillo hasta casi sacarse sangre e inconscientemente alzó más las piernas para facilitar el acceso.

Padfoot tomó al instante aquel permiso para trabajar con mayor atención el área, por lo que Remus se vio de pronto temblando con inexorable placer y murmurando incoherencias sin poder controlarse. Muy a su pesar, no era como si él y Sirius no hubieran hecho algo similar en el pasado, puesto que costaba diferenciar si las características perrunas que compartía con Padfoot como tener un agudo sentido del olfato, gran fascinación por explorar con su lengua, o predilección por su trasero eran adquiridas después de haberse convertido o en animago o ya estaban presentes con anterioridad. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, a Remus no le importaba, aunque sí le costaba aceptar que tratándose de usar sus labios y lengua en su parte más privada fuera Padfoot y no Sirius quien llevara la ventaja en cuanto a experiencia y talento.

Con un gemido Remus lo puso en manifiesto cuando Padfoot presionó contra su abertura con excesiva fuerza y los músculos cedieron un poco. El roce fue algo como nunca antes había experimentado Remus, que sin una palabra definida con qué describirlo, sólo quedó marcado en su memoria como fuegos artificiales cuando de golpe cerró los ojos y en las esquinas de sus ojos apareció un poco de humedad excesiva.

—Creo que… No voy a poder… ¡Padfoot! —Gimió Remus, que cerrando de golpe las piernas por poco golpeó al perro en la cabeza.

Padfoot fue más rápido en reaccionar, y esperó expectante a que Remus recuperara el aliento y así pudiera indicarle su podían proseguir o lo dejaban para otro día.

—Eso fue… intenso —articuló Remus, atento al sudor que le mojaba el cuerpo y a los temblores incontrolables que le sacudían.

Complaciente del juego que había desempeñado en que así fuera, Padfoot refregó su cabeza contra el muslo de Remus, y éste cerró los ojos un par de segundos mientras dilucidaba si era el momento adecuado para avanzar un poco más en los planes de su noche.

Remus no era ningún ignorante del tema, no en balde había hecho su propia investigación en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca revisando por volúmenes de criaturas mágicas y copulación. Si bien aquellos conocimientos se reducían a generalidades para las cuales ya estaba preparado gracias a los libros que Sirius había adquirido en el Knockturn Alley, también le habían servido de guía para por su cuenta leer en concreto de los perros, no tanto mágicos, sino de cualquier especie, y que en volúmenes se encontraban en una parte de la biblioteca donde ni por asomo se podía sospechar de su consulta.

Casi convencido de que aquellos libros estaban ahí por Hagrid y su desmedido interés por las mascotas, Remus se informó de razas de perros (Sirius no encajaba en la descripción concreta de ninguno en particular), así como de sus hábitos y costumbres a gran detalle. Nada que él no conociera de antemano a pesar de haber crecido en casa con gatos y la lechuza familiar, pero que se trastocó por completo cuando llegó el capítulo de reproducción y se enteró de detalles específicos que hasta entonces le eran desconocidos.

Hasta ese punto de su vida, Remus había crecido sin enterarse de las peculiaridades que se presentaban en una copula canina, en donde al parecer el macho y la hembra quedaban pegados por los genitales igual que si se tratara de un hechizo de permanencia, con la salvedad de que era un proceso físico que podía prolongarse desde diez minutos hasta casi media hora. Del porqué de eso se había enterado Remus leyendo con mayor atención las siguientes páginas del libro, así como también ilustrándose con varios diagramas que venían incluidos y que le habían puesto alerta acerca del botón, aquella parte del pene canino que tenía como función una unión prolongada entre ambas partes y favorecía el embarazo en la hembra.

Por no considerarlo relevante a sus circunstancias, Remus había pasado de leer el siguiente capítulo que hablaba del embarazo, y en su lugar se había pasado el resto de la tarde jugueteando con Padfoot en el dormitorio, palpando discretamente con una mano sus genitales en búsqueda del dichoso botón y encontrándolo sin problemas una vez que consiguió excitarlo.

Hasta ese punto, Remus se había sentido confiado de sus capacidades para llevar a cabo aquello, pero… La nueva adición al repertorio no había hecho más que confundirlo, pues a la par que le asustaba pasar por la experiencia de permanecer unido a Padfoot se ese modo, también le resultaba extrañamente provocador, elevando su deseo al grado en que la curiosidad superó el miedo y lo colocó en su posición actual.

De si Sirius estaba o no al tanto de que la cópula entre ellos dos incluiría permanecer pegados por al menos un rato, eso Remus no lo tenía claro. Suponía, o al menos quería creer, que sería tan instintivo como lo era para Padfoot levantar la pata al orinar o sentir predilección por las caricias detrás de las orejas. En todo, caso estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

—Padfoot —dijo Remus, ya con el pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo más apaciguado que antes y abriendo los ojos.

Lo que él planeaba fueran sólo unos segundos en realidad se habían convertido en un par de minutos mientras se recuperaba y les daba a ambos la oportunidad de recapacitar por si acaso querían dar marcha atrás, pero ya que su erección seguía tan dura como antes sobre su vientre, y por su parte la punta del miembro de Padfoot se asomaba a través de su funda, era más que claro que no había arrepentimientos, sólo interés por llegar hasta el final.

—Ok, uhm… Leí que la mejor posición es conmigo de cuatro patas y… —Maniobrando hasta presentarle el trasero a Padfoot, Remus buscó bajo la almohada el pequeño tubo de lubricante que tenía ahí con ese fin y que había mandado pedir desde la semana pasado al Knockturn Alley por correo bajo un nombre falso. En sí, cualquier poción lubricante habría servido para ese fin, pero Remus se había hecho de un catálogo bastante interesante en su última visita ahí, y de paso descubierto que Sechs & Peischon no era una tienda cualquiera, sino que imitaban a la usanza muggle lo que estos definían como ‘sex-shop’ y en donde se podían surtir de toda clase de artículos referentes al sexo.

Remus no habría creído encontrar una tienda similar en el mundo mágico, pero para no variar el Knockturn Alley lo tenía de todo, y tras asegurarse de que su identidad se mantendría en secreto, Remus había seleccionado del catálogo un par de productos esenciales, entre ellos ese lubricante que además de la receta tradicional, también incluía una poción sanadora por si acaso… Remus sólo esperaba no tener que hacer uso de esas propiedades.

Ajeno a ello y olisqueando su trasero en lo alto, Padfoot amagó montarlo, pero Remus le puso un alto absoluto.

—¡Padfoot, sentado!

Y al instante el gran perro negro volvió a colocar las cuatro patas sobre la cama y se sentó. Con gesto culpable igual que si se hubiera comido algo del plato de su amo, mantuvo una mirada apenada de ojos tristes y bajó la cabeza hasta casi tocarse con el hocico las patas delanteras.

—Sé que puedes estar… impaciente por hacerlo, pero antes… —Remus abrió el envase de lubricante, y mojándose dos dedos de su mano dominante procedió a tocarse entre las nalgas haciendo movimientos circulares alrededor de su abertura hasta que se atrevió a introducirlos.

De antemano se había tocado un poco en la ducha con afán de relajar el músculo y no hacer demasiada tardada la espera para Padfoot, así que Remus no encontró mayor resistencia que la de sus nervios, y pronto consiguió que esos dos dedos se transformaran en tres y después en una segunda aplicación de lubricante que lo dejó del todo satisfecho y listo.

—Uhm… Remus carraspeó, y la cola de Padfoot que hasta entonces se había mantenido tiesa como un palo, volvió a moverse de lado a lado con emoción—. Estoy listo…

Padfoot tuvo mayor delicadeza que antes al lamerle primero un glúteo y después refregar su cabeza peluda antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro. Remus no supo si interpretarlo como Sirius haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ser cariñoso y ponerlo en calma o Padfoot dominando el momento con su instinto canino y actuando como si él fuera una hembra en celo. En cualquier caso, su propia erección colgando de entre sus piernas era la clave para no catalogarlo como tal, por lo que Remus hizo a un lado cualquier inquietud de sentirse emasculado y en cambio abrió más las piernas para facilitarle con la altura a Padfoot que pudiera volver a montársele encima.

Por su cuenta, Padfoot examinó su abertura olisqueando con interés aquí y allá hasta quedar satisfecho, y sólo entonces dio un ágil brinco que lo colocó con sus patas traseras en la cama y las delanteras en gran medida sobre la espalda de Remus, que resintió el peso pero no lo manifestó más que por una exhalación forzada que le hizo apoyar codos y antebrazos sobre el colchón y agachar la cabeza.

La primera estocada que llevó a cabo Padfoot puso a Remus en tensión, pues ahí estaba, era eso por lo que tanto habían recorrido un camino juntos, habían llegado a su meta temporal, y ahora que por fin ocurría... Cada músculo del cuerpo se le contraía en rítmicos compases que iban a juego con el palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Era y no era a la vez la experiencia más terrorífica y también excitante por la que hubiera pasado jamás, y Remus creyó por un instante estar malinterpretando sus propias señales de arrepentimiento, pero entonces el miembro de Padfoot rozó su perineo, y por mero instinto gimió, levantando más el trasero e implorando porque la siguiente vez no fuera una salida en falso.

Padfoot no lo decepcionó, y al siguiente movimiento de su pelvis sintió Remus con claridad la punta de su miembro recorrer su tensa abertura, ejerciendo apenas presión a través del círculo de músculos que la mantenían cerrada y ocasionando a su alrededor una serie de chispazos que por un momento creyó imaginar pero que en realidad fueron magia mal canalizada. Que si no se cuidaba, las cortinas podrían incendiarse…

—Ugh —resopló Remus, quien aguantó estoico las siguientes embestidas de Padfoot, creciendo impaciente con tanto intento fallido en que éste empujaba la cadera contra su trasero y sólo conseguía crear fricción.

Un quejido lastimero de Padfoot le hizo comprender a Remus que éste podía requerir de su ayuda, así que utilizando una mano fue como ayuda, tomó su miembro y lo guió al sitio preciso en donde debía estar.

Fue un segundo que se extendió por una eternidad mientras la punta del miembro duro de Padfoot encontraba la abertura de Remus y éste contenía la respiración. Luego Padfoot volvió a mover su cadera con inusitada fuerza, y su pene se deslizó hasta el fondo con una facilidad que costaba tomar como cierta. Remus lo sintió ir más lejos de lo que alguna vez Sirius había llegado con sus dedos o su propio miembro, y un grito ahogado emanó de su boca mientras se dejaba vencer por la fuerza que lo empujaba y con su mano libre apretaba las sábanas entre los dedos.

Padfoot no se dedicó a finezas cuando al instante volvió a sacar su miembro casi del todo y a introducirlo de golpe una vez más, empezando con ello una cópula rápida y casi brutal que obligó a Remus a sujetarse a la cama y recibirlo sin oponer resistencia.

Entre la bruma del placer que aquellas embestidas le prodigaban, Remus sólo pudo formar el único pensamiento coherente de haber sido un idiota al no haber vencido antes sus temores y probado eso antes… El placer le subía y bajaba por todo el cuerpo en oleadas cada vez más intensas, que igual que si se tratara de un tsunami amenazaban con hacerle perder la coherencia. Entre sus piernas, su propio miembro se movía al ritmo de los bamboleos a los que Padfoot lo sometía, y Remus llegó a la conclusión de que podría correrse sin necesidad de siquiera tocarse si es que continuaban así.

Mientras tanto, Padfoot continuó con sus movimientos frenéticos, utilizando sus patas traseras como cimientos firmes sobre los cuales sostenerse mientras sujetaba a Remus con las patas delanteras y lo mantenía en su mismo sitio.

Para ambos fue más que evidente cuando el miembro de Padfoot comenzó a cobrar una forma mayor, y en su base se empezó a formar un bulbo de tamaño creciente que en un inicio recibió Remus sin mayor problema pero que con cada penetración fue aumentando hasta resultar casi demasiado intenso. _Casi_.

«Esto es, de esto se trata», pensó Remus con los ojos llorosos por el exceso de placer, a punto de correrse, pero conteniéndose para no ser el único.

Padfoot lo solucionó por él cuando con una última embestida el bulbo de su pene se quedó dentro de Remus y ya no pudo salir, y éste gimió entre dientes cuando en su interior una calidez inusual le bañó en abundancia, produciendo así una reacción en cadena cuando su propio miembro se contrajo contra su estómago y eyaculó sin necesidad de tocarlo.

Agotado por aquel cúmulo de emociones que bullía en su interior, Remus permaneció con el rostro hundido en las sábanas por largos segundos mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento y procesar todo lo que ocurría en ese mismo instante, desde el placentero palpitar entre sus nalgas que lo conectaba a Padfoot, como el jadeo fuerte de este cerca de su espalda, el roce de su pelaje contra su piel, y esa sensación de plenitud a la que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse…

—¿Lo… hicimos, correcto? —Murmuró Remus, el rostro sonrosado y bañado en sudor, pero con una amplia sonrisa que ponía en manifiesto su sentir al respecto—. Lo hemos hecho, Padfoot…

Y Padfoot ladró en respuesta, consiguiendo que con aquel movimiento imprevisto Remus gimiera de placer ante la sensibilidad con la que reaccionaba su cuerpo al tener su miembro todavía dentro y tan grande como para mantenerse así.

Juntos esperaron así por espacio de veinte minutos, tiempo más que suficiente como para que Remus tuviera segundos pensamientos acerca de la practicidad de una cópula tan tardada, pero sus temores salieron volando como aves de la copa de un árbol tras oír un disparo cuando por fin el miembro de Padfoot se encogió lo suficiente para salir, y con ello propició que Remus sintiera salir de su interior y en contra de su voluntad una abundante cantidad de semen, que más líquido de lo que lo recordaba, se extendió por sus muslos en gran medida, aunque también por sus testículos y un poco por su miembro no del todo fláccido.

Mirando por debajo de su cuerpo, Remus encontró la vista de su miembro semierecto y húmedo de semen canino como lo más excitante visualmente de su tarde, así que mientras Padfoot lo lamía con esmero para limpiarlo, él se masturbó, y no tardó en encontrar bajo su propia mano el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Pero no el último…

Que fiel a su labor, Padfoot fue su compañía fiel durante las siguientes horas.

/*/*/*/*


	24. 24.- X de di(X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, pasado el smut viene el momento de convertirse (y a su pareja) en hombres decentes con un matrimonio. Que viéndolo bien, ya son almas gemelas y no les importa un poco de zoofilia para aderezar su vida marital, pero es una formalidad, y con consecuencias que se verán en los últimos dos capítulos que siguen.

**24.- X de di(X)**

Remus despertó a la mañana siguiente con Sirius abrazándole desde atrás con su erección matutina acomodada entre sus glúteos igual que si se tratara de un extraño intento de hot-dog, roncando en su oído, y con una mano posesiva en torno a su estómago y los innumerables rasguños que ahora tenía ahí por cortesía de Padfoot y que tendría que curarse antes de volver al castillo.

Con un placentero dolor entre sus nalgas después de repetidos coitos con Padfoot y por último cerrar su velada haciendo el amor con Sirius, Remus llegó incluso a cuestionarse si ese regalo de cumpleaños había sido en realidad para su novio o había estado planeado con la intencionalidad de ser mejor para él. En cualquier caso, no había sido con esa intención, y se alegraba de que juntos hubieran cruzado de una vez por todas esa línea, culminando de esa manera dos de tres pactos pendientes, dejando así sólo la cuestión del matrimonio…

«Es muy temprano para eso…», pensó Remus, que se arrebujó más con Sirius y cambio recibió una pierna de éste por encima de su muslo, que en afán posesivo le resultó bien recibido.

—¿Mmmoony? —Murmuró Sirius contra su nuca, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello y plantándole un beso en el primer rincón de piel que encontró libre, que resultó ser su nuca en el nacimiento del cabello.

—Estoy despierto —confirmó Remus, que por su parte quería prolongar lo más posible su estancia en La casa de los gritos, en concreto en esa cama y tras la protección de sus cortinas aterciopeladas de dosel, con Sirius a un lado y prodigándole amor, pero también era cierto que tenían que presentarse a desayunar en el Gran comedor, y que de no ser así McGonagall no tardaría en notar su ausencia y emprender una búsqueda que no prometía nada más que futuras detenciones.

—¿Estás, ya sabes, adolorido? —Preguntó Sirius tras aclararse la voz—. En general, pero también ahí abajo.

—Pregúntame de vuelta una vez que esté en pie… que tendrá que ser más pronto de lo que preferiría —dijo Remus, deseoso de poder detener el tiempo o al menos alargar cada segundo hasta lo indecible, pero su evasión de la realidad tuvo que posponerse para después porque la inquietud de no saber qué horas eran los motivó a ambos a revisar sus relojes.

Que tal y como se temían, eran poco antes de las nueve, y si querían hacer un retorno a Hogwarts sin mostrarse conspicuos por su repentina aparición, lo mejor era poner los pies en polvorosa y marcharse.

Aquella mañana incluyó para ambos un par de besos lánguidos antes de abandonar la calidez de su cama, y con desagrado comprobaron al apartar las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo que el cielo era gris y la iluminación que proveía a través de una ventana declaraba que la velada de ensueño había llegado a su fin para darle cabida a una mañana igual que cualquier otra.

Casi.

Al menos a esa conclusión llegó Remus, a quien Sirius abrazó en total desnudez y le dijo que le amaba.

—Yo también te amo, Sirius —respondió él de vuelta, y juntos habrían de quedarse en esa posición un rato más de no ser porque el frío les estaba calando los huesos, pero también porque de pronto apreciaron un golpeteo en la ventana que los hizo alarmarse primero por ser sorprendidos así y después aliviarse cuando descubrieron que sólo se trataba de Artemis, la lechuza de James.

—Oh, esto no puede ser bueno —reconsideró Remus su presencia ahí, pues James junto con Peter y Lily era una de las únicas tres personas que no sólo sabían que él y Sirius no habían pasado la noche en su dormitorio, sino que también estaba al tanto de su locación y tenía órdenes precisas de no interrumpirlos si no era una emergencia.

Lo que muy para su desgracia así corroboró Sirius que se trataba cuando se echó encima una sábana y abrió la ventana para recibir la misiva que James les enviaba.

—Vaya, estamos un poco jodidos —dijo Sirius tras terminar de leer, y le extendió el trozo de pergamino a Remus, que comenzó a leer:

“Padfoot, Moony, ¡emergencia!

Esta noche unos Slytherin se infiltraron en la sala común de Gryffindor para hacerle una broma a Sirius por su cumpleaños. Como ya habrán supuesto, el no haberlo encontrado durmiendo en su cama no les impidió hechizarnos para tener el pelo verde y unas pocas de escamas en el cuerpo. ¡McGonagall está furiosa! En gran medida contra los Slytherin, a quienes prometió castigar por lo menos hasta Navidades, pero también con ustedes dos por no estar presentes en el conteo de cabezas. He mentido por ustedes diciendo que salieron temprano a recolectar algo, así que más les vale volver con algo, lo que sea y apegarse a esa historia.

Cordialmente suyo, Prongs.

P.D. Peter sugiere gusanos de seda, que funcionan igual para pociones que herbología.”

Con un suspiro, Remus dobló la carta en dos. —Ok, tenemos que volver y encarar a McGonagall. No puede ser tan terrible… ¿O sí?

—Yo estoy reconsiderando la sugerencia de Wormtail —masculló Sirius, buscando de entre las prendas de ropa que la noche anterior habían dejado caer sin más al suelo, aquellas que le pertenecían a él y a Remus.

Vistiéndose con premura en extremos opuestos de la cama, se apresuraron a recolectar el resto de sus pertenencias y a lanzar hechizos de limpieza a la cama, las sábanas, las cortinas y en general a todo el cuarto para disimular su presencia ahí. De si desmontaban la cama y devolvían el colchón y los cortinajes al almacén de Hogwarts ya se encargarían después, cuando McGonagall no estuviera ansiosa por sus cabezas, y tras echar un último vistazo al cuarto donde la magia (en más de un sentido) había ocurrido, Remus y Sirius se tomaron de la mano y salieron sin voltear atrás.

Que a partir de ese día, ambos eran hombres nuevos.

Aunque McGonagall les gritó como nunca antes y amenazó con castigarlos hasta el día de la graduación, Remus y Sirius se mantuvieron firmes en su historia de haber salido temprano en la madrugada a recolectar algas del lago que sólo crecían en esa época del año y bajo esa luna menguante en específico, un dato que por fortuna Remus había leído en uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca y que como dato les salvó la vida incluso si no tenían un uso real para alguna de sus clases.

El que además su jefa de casa y tuviera que lidiar en esos momentos con el profesor Slughorn para para dictaminar junto con él un castigo ejemplar para los Slytherin que habían hecho aquella broma les facilitó mucho para que su regaño fuera más corto de lo que esperaban, y que al final se les dejara marchar con una advertencia de no volver a hacerlo porque les estaría vigilando.

Con los ojos de McGonagall clavados en sus nucas, Remus y Sirius subieron a la torre de Gryffindor esperando no llamar demasiado la atención, pero fue imposible.

En gran medida su desaparición era un misterio, por lo que estaban circulando toda clase de extraños rumores, desde que Sirius había ido a pasar la noche con aquel Slytherin con el que estuvo de novio tiempo atrás y que por lealtad le había avisado de la broma y escondido en el mismísimo nido de las serpientes donde nadie jamás lo habría encontrado, hasta que Remus había ido de vuelta a visitar a su madre enferma a pesar de que no hacía ni dos semanas que había estado en casa y que se había llevado a Sirius con él porque Hope Lupin era fan de Stubby Boardman y su parecido conseguiría confundirla.

En todo caso, el recibimiento que tuvieron estaba plagado de risas porque se habían escapado sin planearlo de aquella broma, algunos molestos porque el tinte verde tenía toda la pinta de durar al menos una semana, y otros tantos más ya estaban planeando la venganza… Entre estos últimos James, a quien el color verde no le lucía ni de chiste y casi pasó por alto la expresión de satisfacción con la que sus dos amigos declararon no arrepentirse de nada.

—Ya veo —dijo James, subiéndose las gafas por la nariz y mirándolos por turnos—. ¿Tan bueno fue?

—Pensé que preferías no enterarte de detalles —le chanceó Sirius, y en lugar de la actitud alegre de su amigo, se encontró con que éste de pronto lucía cohibido.

—Le he prometido a Lily preguntarles…

—Oh, ¿Evans interesada?

—Vamos, Sirius —le tiró Remus del brazo, pues no sólo quería proteger el interés morboso de Lily por aquel asunto, sino que además moría por un buen baño y después quizá desayunar y una siesta.

En otro momento, Sirius se habría hecho del rogar antes de ceder, pero luego de la experiencia compartida con Remus los sorprendió a ambos obedeciendo en el acto como un perro fiel.

—¡Veo que te han domesticado, Padfoot! —Se rió James de su amigo mientras éste y Remus subían las escaleras a su dormitorio.

—¡Jódete, Prongs! —Respondió Sirius, dedo medio en alto y una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro.

Que después de todo, bien había valido la pena.

Pese a que el color de todos en la torre de Gryffindor permaneció de un verde intenso una semana y después otra más en variantes tonalidades hasta por fin desaparecer del todo, la calma volvió mucho antes para Remus y Sirius, quienes se las vieron un tanto peliagudas con McGonagall vigilando sus movimientos un par de días antes de descartar juego sucio de su parte y por fin dejarlos en paz.

Con el fin de año a la vuelta de la esquina, juntos establecieron una rutina de intimidad en donde si antes actuaban como novios, ahora eran una respetable pareja casada a la que sólo le faltaba formalizarlo con votos y un par de anillos.

En algún punto comentó James que si _eso_ era lo que bastaba para dar el gran paso quizá consideraría la propuesta de Lily en al menos intentarlo, en tanto que Peter les deseó la mejor de las suertes y volvió a cambiar de novia, esta vez dos cursos menor que él y de Ravenclaw.

Noviembre no tardó entonces en llegar a su fin, y con las fiestas decembrinas en puerta y abundantes planes para todos ellos, fue Sirius quien se llevó un enorme chasco al enterarse de boca de Remus que quizá éste se quedaría en Hogwarts durante esas vacaciones.

—Oh, pero tienes que estar de broma, Moony —le recriminó con impaciencia, los dos sentados en la sala común en un sillón doble al lado del fuego.

Aunque claro, eso de ‘juntos’ estaba muy en duda debido a que Remus ocupaba más de tres cuartas partes del espacio con varios libros abiertos y un largo pergamino sobre el cual escribía apurado. Con los ÉXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina, lo usual habría sido suponer que Remus se estaba preparando para los exámenes de fin de año, pero en realidad tenía ya varias semanas recibiendo correos diversos que lo llevaban a realizar esas consultas en donde hacía redacciones largas y las enviaba de vuelta.

Al preguntarle de qué se trataba, Remus había dicho que era un trabajo de medio tiempo para algunas publicaciones mágicas especializadas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y dado que era una labor que le resultaba divertida, sin grandes esfuerzos, que se amoldaba a sus tiempos, y además le remuneraba en suficientes galeones para que valiera la pena, probablemente continuaría así una temporada más.

Sirius había estado orgulloso de Remus porque gracias a esos trabajos por entregas éste por fin había accedido a cambiar su vieja túnica por una nueva hecha a la medida, además de comprar una nueva mochila porque la anterior se caía a pedazos luego de muchos años de uso. De poco le había servido a Sirius heredar la fortuna de su tío Alphard porque en materia de dinero Remus era orgulloso y se negaba a aceptar regalos si no era en fechas específicas como aniversarios y cumpleaños, y ni siquiera en San Valentín accedía a nada más que chocolates o una tarjeta. Así que la llegada de ese empleo había hecho crecer en Remus una confianza en sí mismo, que con el plus de los galeones, Sirius apoyaba al ciento por ciento.

O lo había hecho hasta cinco minutos atrás, cuando de pasada y más concentrado en el texto que redactaba que en Sirius a su lado preguntando cuáles eran sus planes para esas vacaciones, Remus había respondido rascándose la punta de la nariz y manchándosela de tinta que quizá se quedaría en Hogwarts para terminar el artículo en el que trabajaba con ahínco desde una semana atrás.

—No es la gran cosa, Padfoot —respondió Remus, haciendo a un lado el pergamino de su regazo y colocando en su lugar un grueso volumen que consultó leyendo varias líneas y señalándolas con su dedo índice sobre los renglones—. Además, preferiría terminar esto a tiempo. Así podría pagar por algunos regalos y enviarlos a tiempo antes que después de Navidad…

—Tu compañía sería mejor que cualquier regalo que pudieras comprar, Moony —insistió Sirius, quien hasta ese momento había dado por sentado que se iría con James a la casa de los Potter a pasar esos días y que de algún modo Remus se les uniría o él iría de visita a casa de los Lupin. El que de pronto su novio le revelara que se quedaba en Hogwarts a trabajar en sus dichosos artículos le había puesto de un humor sombrío y nefasto para el cual no estaba preparado para lidiar—. Vamos, ¿qué diversión puede haber quedarte en Hogwarts tú solo?

«Sin mí», fue el pensamiento implícito que compartieron, pero Remus no dijo nada, y en su lugar redactó un par de líneas más antes de desviar la vista del pergamino y posarla en Sirius por primera vez en la tarde.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que me encantaría disfrutar de estas vacaciones como es debido, pero me he comprometido a tener esta redacción terminada a tiempo, y si empiezo ahora a fallar en mis tiempos de entrega puede que después no me asignen más textos, y ese es un lujo que ahora mismo no me puedo permitir. Además, me han preguntado si estaba dispuesto a hacer unas traducciones en estos días, y eso es dinero fácil y rápido que no puedo dejar ir así como así.

—Si se trata de dinero, yo podría-…

—Ya, sé bien que _podrías_ , pero... No —le puso Remus un alto antes de que Sirius pudiera continuar hablando—. Lo aprecio, en serio, pero si queremos que esto —y enfatizó moviendo una mano entre ellos dos para especificar que era un ‘nosotros’ firme— funcione como es debido, debes dejar que yo pueda valerme por mis propios medios. Después de Hogwarts…

—Oh, no con eso de vuelta.

—Sí, Sirius —resopló Remus, quien había tenido esa charla con anterioridad y sabía bien los resquemores que dejaba en ellos dos—. Por muy encantador que quieras hacer mi panorama asegurando que mi futuro está cubierto contigo y tu herencia a mi lado, yo quiero poder ser capaz de ganar mi propio dinero, y si… Y si mi pequeño problema peludo está de por medio interfiriendo entre una carrera normal y yo, entonces… Probaré con lo que esté más a mi alcance.

Que en ese caso eran los textos que Remus redactaba y para los cuales no tenía nada más que una fecha de entrega a la que él se moldeaba dependiendo de la luna en el cielo.

A Sirius le frustraba un poco esa terquedad de Remus por demostrarse a sí mismo que podía presionarse más allá de sus fuerzas para conseguir adelante. También era un punto de él que le hacía admirarlo más, pero… Sirius no había contemplado del todo que ese deseo de independencia se interpusiera entre ellos y la primera Navidad que pasarían juntos como novios, así que ante dos disyuntivas, eligió aquella que no le era del todo grata, pero que en el cuadro grande, era la más madura de su parte.

—Ok. Tienes trabajo y te quieres quedar en Hogwarts, así que hazlo.

Remus suspiró.

—Pero yo me quedaré contigo.

—Sirius…

—Remus…

En un duelo de miradas en donde ninguno quería perder y la necesidad de alzarse victorioso era superior a su raciocinio, fue Sirius quien primero desvió la mirada. En gran parte porque sabía que estaba actuando como un idiota y disgustando sin sentido a Remus, pero también porque la luna en el cielo estaba en cuarto creciente, y el lobo que habitaba en Remus se había hecho notar con una enorme pupila negra que recubría casi todo el dorado de su iris.

—No puedes quedarte en Hogwarts sólo porque yo lo haré.

—¿Por qué no? —Replicó Sirius, que sin darle oportunidad a Remus de rebatirle, empezó a desbaratar sus posibles razones—. Los Potter lo entenderán porque saben que eres mi novio, y no es como si no pudiéramos tener tú y yo una agradable Navidad aquí. Según tengo entendido, los elfos domésticos cocinan un banquete para los alumnos que se quedan a pasar las fiestas en el castillo y el profesorado, y Hagrid ameniza la noche con-…

—No podría pedirte que te quedaras aquí sólo para hacerme compañía —le interrumpió Remus, que había pasado de enojado a mostrarse contrito—. No sería divertido para ti. Y verte así me haría triste.

—¿Qué, por perderme el ganso asado y el pudín de ciruelas de Mamá Potter? ¡Tonterías! Estoy segura que si se lo pedimos podría enviarnos un poco vía lechuza, y a cambio te tendría a ti. Ellos sabrían comprenderlo, ¿sabes?

Remus apretó los labios en una fina línea pero no dijo nada.

—Hey… —Le pasó Sirius el brazo por los hombros, tarea nada fácil considerando los libros y el pergamino que se interponían entre ambos pero que de alguna manera consiguió eludir—. Piensa en esto en términos de tu trabajo; tú lo haces porque quieres, entonces es lo mismo para mí, que si tengo que competir con tus redacciones… Bueno, mientras vuelvas a la cama cada noche y te laves las manchas de tinta para no ensuciar las sábanas… El resto lo puedo tolerar sin problemas.

—Pero te perderías de Navidad y Año Nuevo con los Potter, y ellos son… —Remus exhaló—. Ellos son tu familia, Sirius.

—También los Black, y no me ves ansioso por pasar estas vacaciones con ellos. No, Moony… Mi familia más importante ahora mismo eres tú, y si eso implica pasar estos días en Hogwarts esperando a que termines tu trabajo, que así sea.

—¡Pero-…!

—Ya buscaré con qué divertirme en esas horas en que tú estés ocupando. En cualquier caso hay una venganza contra los Slytherin por planear, algunos deberes que quizá sería prudente terminar antes de que me den horas de detención por moroso, y ni hablar de todas las cosas divertidas que podríamos hacer teniendo el castillo a nuestras anchas. Incluso hasta escaparnos a Hogsmeade con la capa de James y surtirnos de toda clase de dulces ahora que nadie vigilará lo que comemos. Será divertido.

—Ya, pero no… No me atrevería a pedirte que hicieras algo así por mí.

—Mejor aún porque lo estoy haciendo por gusto, así que no interfieras con mis decisiones como yo no lo hago en las tuyas, Moony —dijo Sirius, apretando su hombro—. En serio… No me divertiría ni la mitad de lo que lo haré aquí si me voy con los Potter a pasar vacaciones y me paso la mitad del tiempo pensando con tristeza en que estás aquí solo.

—¿Sólo la mitad? —Inquirió Remus.

—La otra mitad la pasaría en el dormitorio o en el baño masturbándome igual que cuando tenía trece años y descubrí que mi pene servía para algo más que orinar. Pero en serio —prosiguió Sirius sin perder su tono de confidencia—, no sería lo mismo sin ti.

—¿Los orgasmo o-…?

—¡Estas vacaciones! ¡Por Merlín, Lupin! —Se sofocó Sirius viendo que sus mejores intenciones parecían no conducir a nada, pero entonces aprecio la sombra de risa en labios de Remus y comprendió que le estaba tomando el pelo—. Oh, eres peor de lo que aparentas.

Remus se arrebujó a su lado, y con voz pequeña preguntó: —¿En serio no te importaría quedarte conmigo a pasar estos días en Hogwarts? Puede que incluso no sea tan divertido como piensas… En verdad tengo trabajo, y además quiero ponerme al corriente con mis tareas y el estudio de mis ÉXTASIS.

—Mejor aún, porque si quiero entrar a la academia de aurores con James yo mismo debería de mejorar mis notas. Serán dos pájaros de un solo tiro: Pasaré tiempo contigo y… —Sirius suspiró—. Y estudiaré como es debido para mis exámenes.

—Lo siento… y gracias.

—¿Por?

—En ambos casos, por quedarte en el castillo y hacerme compañía.

—Ay, Moony —le besó Sirius la mejilla—. No hay de qué.

Y así zanjaron esa cuestión.

Quien conociera a Remus un poco más de sus facetas de Gryffindor y prefecto de séptimo año sabría sin problemas que era el tipo de persona que centraba su atención en sus amigos, en los libros, en una buena taza de té en el momento correcto, y en general, en los pequeños placeres que la vida tenía para ofrecerle. También en Sirius, pero ese era tema muy aparte cuando se equiparaba a los demás.

No, Remus era el tipo de persona de quien se podía esperar un desapego material por los lujos que el dinero podía ofrecerle. En su poder tenía sólo lo básico: Uniformes para la semana, sencilla ropa para los ratos casuales, un par de buenas botas (que le habían sido regaladas), un buen abrigo para los meses de invierno, y un par de prendas que suplían cualquier falta en su haber.

El único objeto realmente de lujo con el que Remus contaba entre sus pertenencias era una elegante pluma de pavo real que a veces sacaba del estuche donde la guardaba y redactaba algunas cartas que dirigía a su familia. Más allá de eso, vivía frugalmente gastando sólo en lo indispensable y jamás agotando los escasos medios que estaban a su disposición.

Con un novio como Sirius a su lado, hasta Remus tenía claro que sus estilos de vida y gastos chocaban fuertemente entre sí, pues ahí donde él meditaba unos segundos cada knut por mínimo que fuera, Sirius en cambio ya tenía su monedero abierto y listo para lanzarse a un frenesí de compras.

Por fortuna habían sabido entenderse el uno al otro y no intervenir a menos que fuera necesario, como cuando Sirius convenció a Remus de que una mochila para el nuevo curso de Hogwarts era un artículo indispensable sólo cuando la anterior estaba cayéndose a trozos como era su caso, y al revés, Remus había persuadido a Sirius de no realizar compras impulsivas, como adquirir una camada de huevos de dragón sólo porque “sería divertido criarlos en Hogwarts, y cuando crezcan Hagrid puede hacerse cargo de ellos”, argumento bajo el cual Remus no cedió y le sirvió para sentar su larga lista de contras ante la cual Sirius tuvo que renunciar.

En suma, juntos se complementaban más que entorpecerse en cuestiones monetarias, y aunque Remus les había pronosticado problemas en esa área de su relación por ser tan diametralmente opuestos, juntos habían conseguido salir adelante.

Remus había creído que podrían seguir así por tiempo indefinido, o que al menos no tendrían que vérselas en serio con ese asunto sino hasta que finalizaran sus años de educación en Hogwarts, cuando por fin se decidieran a vivir juntos y la convivencia diaria (con todo lo que le implicaba) les forzara a sentarse juntos a la mesa a hablar de un plan de gastos que los dejara satisfechos a ambos, pero se había equivocado.

Luego del verano anterior que habían pasado juntos recorriendo Inglaterra y revisando las viejas propiedades del tío Alphard, Remus se había visto enfrentado a la inconveniencia de no tener dinero a su disposición si no era pidiéndoselo de antemano a sus padres, quienes dicho sea de paso vivían igual que él, gastando lo mínimo no por tacañería, sino por falta de recursos, así que tras varias ocasiones en las que Sirius había pagado por ambos y en donde a él le había sentado fatal aceptar su ofrecimiento, Remus se había planteado como meta a mediano plazo el conseguirse un trabajo de medio tiempo y ganarse así un par de galeones extras.

Su búsqueda en la sección de económicos de El Profeta demostró ser casi inútil en las primeras semanas, eso hasta que dio con un pequeño anuncio de un despacho encargado de investigación y traducciones, en donde pedían colaboradores de medio tiempo que estuvieran interesados. Remus había mandado su solicitud y ellos a cambio le habían respondido con un trabajo de prueba en donde se le pedía traducir unas páginas rúnicas a lenguaje moderno, y que había conseguido terminar dos días antes de la fecha límite.

Con gran alivio, Remus se había hecho de la vacante, y aunque de momento le estaba resultando pesado cumplir con sus clases y tareas normales además de ese trabajo de medio turno que le podía quitar a diario cuatro horas de su vida, al mismo tiempo la paga era decente y el calcetín que tenía escondido entre la cama y el colchón se estaba llenando de monedas a un ritmo satisfactorio.

El que durante los casi siete años que tenían de conocerlo sirvieran como prueba para catalogar a Remus de parco con sus finanzas no le pasó por alto ni a Sirius ni al resto de sus amigos, pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros y afirmar que estaba interesado en un set de libros contra las artes oscuras, y en vista de que esa excusa no terminaba de convencerlos, también habló acerca de chocolate en Honeydukes para su próximo paseo en Hogsmeade.

Con una pasión por el chocolate que a veces rayaba en lo insano, nadie puso en tela de juicio sus palabras, y eso también le sirvió a Remus, pues la verdad no podía estar más alejada…

En realidad, Remus estaba ahorrando para comprar un anillo de compromiso para Sirius.

La idea de por fin dar esa gran paso le había llegado entre sueños la mañana posterior a su noche con Sirius en La casa de los gritos. No en la cama y pegajosos después de sus actividades, sino después, cuando al volver a la torre de Gryffindor habían hecho una parada corta para adecentarse. Fue ahí cuando compartiendo con Sirius el lavamanos, los dos lavándose los dientes y con la boca llena de espuma, había pensado sin más que él era el hombre de su vida, y que si tenía que pasar el resto de la eternidad con alguien… Bien podía hacerle oficial y conmemorarlo de manera legal.

Al fin y al cabo no sólo habían corroborado que eran almas gemelas y que su amor abarcaba su faceta de Padfoot, sino que además Remus había comprobado con gusto que su amistad y pacto de hermandad era tan fuerte como nunca, y que sí tenían que agregar un título más de ‘esposo’ entonces podía vivir con ello sin problema alguno.

Tras tomar su decisión, era que Remus había buscado un trabajo acorde a sus necesidades y tiempos, y en verdad no le había importado tomar horas extra porque la paga lo compensaba, hacía algo que le gustaba, y su calcetín del ahorro estaba cada vez más tintineante de galeones.

Claro que no todo había sido descanso y diversión cuando de pronto le daban las tantas de la madrugada y tenía por delante tarea de Encantamientos y dos pergaminos más de runas por traducir, pero Remus había conseguido manejar sus tiempos de tal manera en que ambas facetas de su vida estuvieran equilibradas y en orden.

O al menos eso había creído hasta que las vacaciones de Navidad estuvieron a la vuelta de la esquina y la posibilidad de quedarse en Hogwarts para aprovechar la vasta biblioteca le resultó más atractiva que volver a casa. Lo peor no había sido eso, sino ver la expresión de desencanto en Sirius al enterarse de sus planes, y aunque al final habían llegado a un acuerdo donde juntos pasarían esas fechas en el castillo, Remus se sentía sumamente culpable al respecto…

—Todavía están a tiempo de saltar a mi baúl y venir conmigo a pasar Navidades —dijo James, que estaba terminando de empacar de último momento antes de que fuera hora de tomar el tren de regreso.

Sentados a los pies de sus respectivas camas, Remus y Sirius descartaron su ofrecimiento.

—Ya será el próximo año —dijo Sirius con voz neutra—. Dale mis saludos a mamá y papá.

—Lo haré, pero espera recibir de ellos un par de cartas preguntando qué hacer con tu silla vacía en la mesa del comedor…

Ante esas palabras, Remus hundió los hombros. —Todavía no es tarde para cambiar de idea, Padfoot…

—Nah —dijo Sirius con mayor naturalidad que antes—. Diles que lo lamento, y que ya se los compensaré en otra ocasión. Por esta semana, Remus me necesita.

—James, ya es hora —entró Peter a la habitación, que con ansiedad había bajado la noche anterior su equipaje y estaba listo desde entonces para partir—. Pásenla bien, Remus, Sirius. Pronto tendrán noticias mías y sus regalos de Navidad.

—Gracias, Peter.

—Genial, Wormtail.

James cerró la tapa de su baúl, y aunque las prisas estaban a la orden día esa mañana, se tomó un minuto extra para abrazar a sus dos amigos y a cada uno expresarle cuánto lo iba a extrañar en esos días.

Remus lo soportó con una sonrisa, asegurándole a James que no tardarían en estar de vuelta reunidos y planeando su siguiente travesura, pero Sirius no tuvo la misma entereza, y con discreción se tuvo que limpiar los ojos antes de separarse de su amigo para no delatarse que había llorado.

—Yo también escribiré. Cuídense —dijo James antes de salir de la habitación, y atrás quedaron Remus y Sirius indecisos de qué hacer a continuación.

—Uhm, supongo que tendrás trabajo pendiente y estarás ocupado por un par de horas… —Masculló Sirius, que de alguna manera se había hecho a la idea de que Remus no podría pasar cada minuto a su lado durante esas vacaciones, aunque no por ello estaba contento, sólo resignado.

—De hecho —dijo Remus con un amago de sonrisa—, anoche me desvelé avanzando unas páginas de la traducción que tengo que entregar para la próxima semana, así que podríamos… No sé, ¿te apetece patinar en el lago o…?

Al dejar la siguiente opción libre de sugerencias le estaba dejando Remus a Sirius la opción de decidir por ambos, y éste así lo hizo.

—¿Podríamos…?

—¿Sí? —Inquirió Remus en vista de que su novio se había quedado callado y estaba jugueteando con sus dedos sobre el regazo.

—No me apetece salir. Hace frío, y en cambio creo que tendremos para nosotros solos la sala común así que… ¿Qué tal montar un fuerte y acampar ahí? Creo que incluso podemos pedirle a uno de los elfos domésticos que envíe provisiones y acurrucarnos frente al fuego.

Remus alzó las cejas, pues aquella faceta romántica era más del estilo de James que del suyo. Sirius más bien era del tipo de persona que en un día nevado como ese sugeriría una batalla campal en los jardines con bolas de nieve y esculturas de hielo hechizadas para luchar de su lado, y el que por su propia cuenta éste sugiriera un día perezoso en interiores no hacía sino preocuparlo.

—Uhm, no es que encuentre tu idea terrible, de hecho me parece encantadora, pero…

—¿Pero no soy yo, uh? —Adivinó Sirius en el acto su pensamiento—. Ya, es una idea que me dio James anoche cuando todavía no subías a acostarte y era más de medianoche.

«Bingo», pensó Remus al corroborar la autoría de esa sugerencia.

—Pasa que te he visto cansado estos últimos días —continuó Sirius—, y quería al menos asegurarme de que descansaras un poco antes de volver a tu trabajo. Además, vi la pila de pergaminos que tienes pendientes por investigar y…

—Qué considerado —dijo Remus, que a pesar del tono carente de inflexiones, era sincero—. Pero no deberías de renunciar a un día de diversión en los jardines por mí. Sé cuánto te gusta transformarte en Padfoot y correr libre por la nieve…

—Ya, pero… Seguro que no tanto como a ti acurrucarte junto al fuego con un buen libro.

Remus sonrió. —Podríamos hacer ambas cosas, ¿sabes? Esta es una mañana luminosa y el clima es más que propicio para un vigorizante paseo por los jardines. Y en la tarde cuando baje el sol y vuelva a nevar podemos volver y montar ese fuerte del que hablabas.

A su vez, en el rostro de Sirius apareció una amplia sonrisa. —Me gusta ese plan, Moony.

—Entonces en marcha, Padfoot.

Abrigándose bien para salir, Sirius y Remus pasaron gran parte de la mañana disfrutando de la aparente soledad de la que gozaban en Hogwarts y sus terrenos. Por supuesto que no eran los únicos que se habían quedado esas vacaciones en el castillo, de eso se habían percatado al revisar la lista con unos cuantos nombres que McGonagall había hecho circular entre los alumnos para anotarse, pero al parecer sí eran los únicos que estaban al exterior deleitándose con el invierno, y ello propició a que Sirius cambiara a Padfoot detrás de un árbol y corriera libre y a sus anchas a través de la prístina nieve que había caído hasta formar un amplio manto blanco apenas la noche anterior.

Remus se sumó con él un rato lanzando una larga vara para que éste se la trajera, pero pronto se aburrieron de ese juego, y mientras que Padfoot se dedicó a cavar túneles entre la nieve y olfatear conejos, en cambio él se sentó en la rama baja de un árbol y se entretuvo leyendo una novela que había llevado con ese fin.

Su diversión llegó a su fin cuando a la hora de la comida el cansancio de jugar y la ropa húmeda (en el caso de Sirius su pelaje) los hizo volver al castillo para secarse y comer, y de paso convivir un poco con el resto de los alumnos que estarían en Hogwarts, que contándolos a ellos dos apenas eran seis personas: un Hufflepuff de tercer año, un Ravenclaw de cuarto, y dos Slytherin de séptimo con quienes extrañamente convivieron bien departiendo en la misma mesa que sustituyó a las cuatro de las casas.

Al finalizar su comida, Remus le recordó discretamente a Sirius que necesitaba trabajar un par de horas si es que quería mantener su itinerario de entregas en regla, por lo que juntos subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor y se pasaron las siguientes horas ocupados cada quien a su manera.

Remus con un largo pergamino de runas que llegaba hasta el piso y que con todo le estaba resultando sumamente interesante porque versaba de dragones y del uso de sus escamas en polvo para pociones, y Sirius primero jugando una partida de ajedrez con un fantasma que por casualidad había cruzado las paredes de su torre, y después de ganas tres partidas consecutivas, dedicándose de lleno a un amplio trozo de pergamino sobre el que se dedicó a realizar toda clase de trazos y anotaciones.

Remus terminó poco después del atardecer, y tras estirarse para hacer crujir los huesos de su espalda y relajar la tensión de sus hombros, pasó a sentarse al lado de Sirius en uno de los sofás dobles cerca del fuego.

—Pensé que me interrumpirías al menos una vez —comentó Remus como de pasada, no por ello menos agradecido por la fuerza de voluntad que Sirius había demostrado en las últimas horas, aunque extrañado de que así fuera—. ¿Qué tanto haces?

—Oh, planes —dijo Sirius, que a desconocimiento de Remus había trazado el plano de lo que parecía ser una oficina, quizá una vivienda—. De pronto recordé ese proyecto de remodelar el piso que tenía el tío Alphard en Londres, el que está cerca del centro, y estaba haciendo pruebas con la distribución y acomodo sin tener que alterar nada más que los muros.

—Vaya…

—De momento sólo he conseguido decidir dónde estará el dormitorio principal, y por supuesto, con uno adyacente conectado por un baño, sólo para esas noches en que cada uno necesite su espacio y-… —Sirius paró de golpe, y alzó el rostro del pergamino para mirar a Remus—. No te ha gustado que haga esto, ¿verdad?

—Es… un plano interesante y bien proporcionado.

—Vamos, Moony —masculló Sirius—, ambos sabemos que no estaba preguntando eso…

Y en efecto, no lo era. A lo que en verdad hacía Sirius alusión era a la certeza con la cual Sirius había asumido que ese era el departamento al que se mudarían juntos como pareja una vez que hubiera finalizado su séptimo año de educación.

Remus no estaba nada negado a que a grandes rasgos así fuera. Después de todo, su cuarto en casa de sus padres se le quedaba cada vez más chico en sus visitas de verano y otras vacaciones, y después de tantos años de Hogwarts y disfrutando de su independencia le resultaba chocante la idea de volver como un crío bajo su techo y sus reglas siendo él ya era un mago adulto. Pero… Aunque al menos gran parte del acuerdo de mudanza ya estaba más o menos decidido entre él y Sirius, en ningún momento habían elegido piso, y el conflicto central era que Remus se resistía a mudarse en un departamento de lujo en donde para empezar los costes de vivienda serían demasiado altos para él le forzarían a aceptar la caridad de su novio no pagando renta y sólo una porción de los servicios.

Por supuesto, el tener esa ventaja a su disposición era una alivio cuando tarde en la noche Remus tenía serios problemas para conciliar el sueño pensando que sin importar cuántos ÉXTASIS obtuviera en sus pruebas, de cualquier modo una gran mayoría de trabajos le estarían vedados una vez que sus empleadores le vieran desaparecer varios días al mes y regresar siempre golpeado y con heridas frescas, pero no por ello sus preocupaciones al respecto se esfumaban, y Remus sufría de sudores fríos pensando en ese futuro.

—Vale, no se diga más —murmuró Sirius, arrugando el pergamino en que trabajaba y desechando la posibilidad de trabajar más.

—Oye, no es eso… Yo no…. —Buscó Remus la conciliación, pero Sirius le puso un alto.

—No, es mi culpa. Sabía desde un inicio que no era lo que querías, y forzarte no va a solucionar nada.

—Es que…

—Lo sé, Moony, y lo entiendo.

Y en verdad así era, pues al menos una de cada dos veces que a Remus le atacaba el insomnio pensando en lo que la vida le tenía preparado a la vuelta de un año, Sirius solía despertar y abrazarle de cerca para murmurar palabras de consuelo a su oído. Algunas veces no funcionaba, pero una gran mayoría sí, y a veces lo que Remus necesitaba era un oído amigo que lo escuchara y Sirius sabía cumplir esa función a la perfección.

—En verdad —articuló Remus con la garganta seca—, me encantaría mudarme contigo, pero… Ese piso tiene como cinco recámaras y…

—¿Es muy grande para nosotros dos?

—Bastante.

—Pero podríamos-…

—No —fue la tajante respuesta de Remus, quien al instante adivinó los planes de Sirius para ofrecerle al resto de sus amigos una habitación y vivir todos juntos como una gran familia igual que si continuaran en Hogwarts.

Era y no era a la vez la mejor idea, pero también la peor porque entonces jamás conseguirían madurar, y eso no era lo que Remus quería para ellos.

—Uhm, ok.

—Pero… —Remus extendió una mano y tomó una de las de Sirius entre las suyas—. ¿Recuerdas aquel piso que también está al centro de Londres y que es más pequeño?

—¿La bodega?

—No es una… Ok, es una bodega, pero sólo porque el tío Alphard así lo quiso —dijo Remus con un tono de humor en su voz, puesto que aquella propiedad era un departamento de proporciones decentes que seguramente Alphard Black no había considerado como tal por no tener los lujos necesarios y se había limitado como era su costumbre a llenarlo de toda clase de objetos mágicos antes de quedarse sin espacio y hacerse de otra propiedad—. Si me lo preguntas, sería el sitio ideal para nosotros. Claro que habría que vaciarlo primero, y en verdad serviría que trazaras una nueva distribución, pero por lo demás es un piso decente. Tiene incluso tres recámaras así que-…

—Podrías tener tu propio cuarto y un estudio —suplió Sirius con una sonrisa.

—O una recámara-estudio y dejar esa otra para las visitas que seguro tendremos a manos llenas con James, Lily y Peter.

—Eso también me gusta.

—Ya, igual a mí porque eso se encuentra más dentro de mi presupuesto.

—Moony…

—Padfoot…

En un duelo de miradas que por regla general era Remus el que ganaba, no hubo ninguna excepción cuando la determinación de Sirius acabó por ceder.

—Bah, con tu nuevo trabajo y los muchos encargos que aceptas, seguro que podrías pagar un sitio como ese y mejor si te lo propusieras.

Remus sólo le dio un apretoncito a la mano que todavía le sujetaba. «Ya, pero ahora necesito ahorrar todo ese dinero», pensó para sí, que se había propuesto un tiempo límite antes de fin de año escolar para comprar un anillo de compromiso que se le equiparara al que Sirius tenía guardado al fondo de su baúl y que esperaba por él para recibirlo en su dedo anular, y ello le requería aceptar todos los encargos que le fuera posible y no gastar ni un knut en tonterías.

Pero claro, todo en secreto y sin decirle nada a Sirius para no arruinar la sorpresa, así que mordiéndose los labios para no echarlo todo a perder, se mantuvo en silencio.

Que ya habría tiempo después para grandes promesas de amor y peticiones románticas de mano, pero hasta entonces… tocaba esperar.

/*/*/*/*


	25. 25.- Y de Yuxtaposición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizá no sea la pedida de mano más romántica del mundo, y metí otra escena de bestiality de por medio, ¡pero se van a casar! Ah sí, y falta un capítulo más donde aparecerá cierto hermano Black... Así que esperen lo mejor para el cierre~

**25.- Y de Yuxtaposición.**

De algún modo que resultaba incomprensible para él, Remus consiguió llegar al final del año escolar con niveles de estrés aceptables para su ÉXTASIS, un novio que era la estrella guía en su firmamento, los mejores amigos en el mundo, y un ahorro en galeones debajo del colchón con el que ya estaba viendo un catálogo de anillos de compromiso en sus ratos libres.

Por supuesto, no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Bastantes horas de detención (aunque menores que cualquier otro año en Hogwarts), un par de transformaciones desastrosas durante la luna llena, y un fallido intento de matrimonio por parte de Sirius el día de San Valentín y del cual James había conseguido victorioso hacerlo desistir, habían sido su saldo durante la primera mitad del año, y Remus no podía estar más agradecido con la buena fortuna que le había sonreído.

De ahí que una vez finalizados los exámenes y con sus últimos días en Hogwarts para disfrutarlos como les viniera en gana, acudió a Lily para pedirle ayuda en un tema para el que francamente no se sentía en lo absoluto calificado para seguir adelante él solo y quería el mejor de sus consejos.

Ya que James, Sirius y Peter habían decidido por su cuenta también hacer lo más de ese tiempo libre, los tres habían ido al campo de Quidditch a jugar carreras, Lily sugirió también aprovechar el delicioso sol que iluminaba el exterior y recostarse a la sombra de un árbol para verlos jugar en la distancia mientras ellos dos atendían sus propios asuntos.

—Ok, pero si James se quita su camiseta sabré que no me estás prestando atención —le chanceó Remus una vez que ellos dos se sentaron a la sombra de un gran árbol y se descalzaron para hundir los dedos de los pies en el grueso manto de hierba sin podar.

—Y bien —le instó Lily a dejarse de secretismos y contarle de una vez por todas qué hacían ahí—, ¿de qué se trata?

Con deliberada lentitud, Remus abrió su mochila y de su interior sacó el catálogo de una joyería mágica con la que se había estado intercambiando cartas y que a su parecer era la mejor opción de entre las que contaba; lo suficientemente elegante como para asegurarse de conseguir una pieza de calidad que le fuera a juego a la que Sirius tenía esperando por él, pero no tanto como para que su modesto ahorro debajo del colchón resultara inútil con todo y sus esfuerzos.

—¡Oh Merlín, te vas a casar, Remus! —Chilló Lily de emoción al recibir el catálogo, y Remus se apresuró a pedirle que callara y tuviera mayor discreción, volteando de paso en todas direcciones y buscando que ningún otro alumno estuviera tan cerca de ellos como para enterarse y de paso compartir aquella noticia como el chisme de la temporada.

—Todavía no me ha dado el ‘sí’ Sirius.

—Pero lo hará.

—Y tampoco tengo el anillo, así que… —Remus resopló—. Era con eso que te quería pedir ayuda. Porque he revisado algunos modelos, pero en asuntos de estética soy un soberano caso perdido.

—No puedes ser tan malo… Con la joyería es difícil errarle. ¿Tienes algún diseño en especial marcado?

Remus le marcó las páginas en donde ya tenía señaladas algunas opciones que él consideraba como adecuadas, pero tal como se temía Lily torció el gesto y denegó con la cabeza.

—Me retracto… Tal vez lo tuyo no es esto.

Remus suspiró. —Y que lo digas… Intenté instruirme leyendo algunos ejemplares de Corazón de Bruja que alguien dejó olvidados en la sala común, pero digamos que no me fueron de gran ayuda como yo esperaba. Al parecer, lo mejor es un anillo con el mayor número de piedras preciosas y oro que se puedan incrustar tener sin deformar el dedo, pero algo me dice que eso no es lo ideal…

—No, no lo es. Además —dijo ella, cambiando su tono de voz para sonar menos burlón y más atento—, ¿cuándo has visto que Sirius tenga predilección por ese tipo de cosas? Vale, es un Black y todo eso, y puede tener intrínsecos todos los conocimientos de gusto refinado y elegancia que su familia le inculcó, pero no es del tipo de persona que exagera con la ostentación o los adornos superfluos.

—¿Así que tu consejo es…?

—Pasa de los diseños extravagantes y concéntrate en un anillo sencillo. Elegante, pero sin caer en excesos. Por lo general y aunque me duela decirlo así, el precio es un buen indicador.

Con ello en mente, juntos abrieron el catálogo entre los dos y se dedicaron la siguiente hora a repasar página por página hasta encontrar un diseño que les convenciera. Ya sin la mortificación de tener que cumplir con requisitos mínimos de ostentación para tener un anillo que no hiciera a Sirius sentirse avergonzado de la pobreza de su compañero para igualar la pieza que seguro le entregaría durante el compromiso, Remus marcó unos cuantos que le gustaban a él y con los que podía visualizar a su novio en sus largos y aristocráticos dedos, y Lily fue tomando notas.

—Ok, no hay un modelo que cumpla con todos los requisitos que has puesto, pero… ¿Qué tan a disposición están en esta joyería para aceptar un diseño en particular? Porque no sería nada difícil, y-…

El resto de las palabras de Lily se perdió en brumas, y absorto en lo que su amiga le había dicho, Remus empezó a considerar en serio la posibilidad de crear por su cuenta un diseño original. Después de todo, al final del catálogo había una hoja para pedidos especiales, que cierto, tenía un costo adicional, pero…

—Ok, supongamos que yo diseño el anillo que quiero entregarle a Sirius —dijo Remus, interrumpiendo a Lily, quien se quedó callada y lo observó con atención—. ¿Qué pasa si resulta ser horrible?

—No lo creo…

—Pero… —Remus resopló—. ¿Y si Sirius lo detesta? ¿Cómo podría decirle entonces que lo hice yo? Y si se lo digo primero entonces no me contará la verdad para no herir mis sentimientos.

—Hey, Remus… —Dijo Lily, poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla y dándole un tentativo apretón—. Respira, anda; inhala y exhala antes de que te provoques un síncope y me dejes aquí en crisis por atenderte o llamar a Madame Pomfrey.

—Eso no luciría bien en tu currículo para estudiar medimagia, ¿eh? —Murmuró él, y siguiendo su consejo consiguió aplacar un poco el ritmo frenético al que había impuesto a su corazón—. Ok, ya estoy mejor.

—Perfecto. Ahora… Ya que te has tranquilizado un poco… ¿Por qué no consideras la idea y haces una prueba? Así, sin compromiso, presiones, ni nada de seguir adelante si no te convence del todo. Lo peor que puede pasar es que te arrepientas y ya está, no pasa a mayores y no hay ningún daño por resarcir.

—Mmm… No suena tan mal.

Más si tomaba en consideración que no tenía ninguna fecha en concreto para hacer la petición formal de mano. Su aniversario había sido meses atrás, y no tenían ningún otro día en particular que les significara tanto como para que definitivamente fuera ese, a menos que… Bueno, tenían también esos otros dos aniversarios no oficiales, de cuando habían hecho el contrato de sangre, pero también de su tiempo en La casa de los gritos… Pero ya que el segundo era también el cumpleaños de Sirius y explicar por qué era una fecha especial en primer lugar le hacía a Remus retorcerse con ansiedad, optó mejor por la primera opción. La cual le daba por delante un tiempo limitado hasta el final de su verano.

—No estoy seguro si puedo hacer un buen trabajo, pero qué pierdo con intentarlo, ¿eh? —Bromeó, y Lily apretó su pierna otra vez.

—Exacto.

Probablemente nada, excepto tiempo.

Remus alcanzó a enviar varios dibujos de su diseño antes de ese fin de semana, y se pasó los siguientes días con sus amigos disfrutando del tiempo restante que les quedaba en Hogwarts y viviendo la nostalgia de momentos ocurridos al parecer en cada rincón del castillo.

Con Sirius en particular tuvo una última escapada privada a La casa de los gritos que finalizó igual que la primera, y aunque a su regreso caminaba adolorido y tuvo que hacer uno de una poción sanadora, en su opinión bien había valido la pena que así fuera.

En todo caso, la noche previa a su partida los alumnos de Gryffindor de séptimo año organizaron una fiesta de despedida en donde la comida y la bebida fluyó libre entre los presentes, y grupos aquí y allá se formaban para comentar entre sí los siete maravillosos años que ahí habían vivido. Además, no tardaron en aparecer alumnos de otras casas que venían a despedirse, y aunque Remus en más de una ocasión tuvo que fingir una sonrisa cuando una o un ex de Sirius se acercaba a éste para expresarle cuánto lo echaría de menos (incluso si tenían años sin hablar), consiguió mantener una sonrisa en el rostro mientras permanecía a su lado y con un brazo de Sirius echado sobre su hombro para dejar en claro que Remus era suyo y eso era inamovible.

En algún punto de la velada fue Remus quien se separó de Sirius porque él y James se habían enfrascado con unos Ravenclaw que estaban de visita para comentar la gran hazaña de Hufflepuff llevándose la copa de Quidditch por primera vez en algunos años, así que se acercó a la mesa con comida y se dedicó a picotear de un dip que había ahí.

Absorto estaba en el sabor del dip y la buena combinación que hacía con las varas de apio cuando notó la presencia de alguien a su lado. Remus estuvo a punto de girarse con una boba sonrisa producto de beber más cervezas de mantequilla (y algunos tragos de firewhisky) de los que habría sido prudente en sus últimas horas como prefecto pensando que se trataba de Lily, pero en su lugar se topó con una Ravenclaw de su mismo curso a quien de primera mano no reconoció de nombre, pero sí como una ex de Sirius de por lo menos dos años atrás.

—¿Eres Paty Lennox, correcto?

La chica bufó. —Qué bien ver que te acuerdas de mi nombre.

—Sí, bueno… —Remus omitió mencionar que por haber guardado dentro de sí un inmenso crush por Sirius a lo largo de casi toda su estancia en Hogwarts era que el nombre de todas sus exparejas jamás se le olvidarían por causa de los celos y malos ratos sufridos por su causa.

—Debes de saber que Sirius y yo salimos por un largo tiempo…

Remus rió entre dientes. «Claro, si dos semanas y tres días cuentan como tal», pensó para sí pero se guardó bien de provocarla porque por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que ella tenía ambas manos dentro de su túnica y con toda certeza sujetaba su varita mágica.

—Felicidades —dijo en su lugar, y sin intención el tono de voz le salió más burlón de lo que esperaba.

Paty apretó los dientes, y de si habría de hechizarlo o no por su atrevimiento Remus nunca lo supo, porque entonces Peter se interpuso entre ellos dos y cogió de la mesa un bollo relleno con carne.

—Deliciosos, ¿verdad? —Corroboró con Remus.

—No lo sé, no los he probado todavía —fue la respuesta de éste, que no perdió de vista a Paty y al modo en que ésta apretaba la mandíbula.

Aquella no era la primera vez que Remus se enfrentaba a alguno de los exes de Sirius, quienes por costumbre tendían a estar un poco mal de la azotea al tomarse muy a pecho que su pasada por la parada Black sólo fuera de un par de semanas a lo mucho y que en cambio Remus tuviera el honor de ya tener un año a su lado y con Sirius dar la apariencia de ser la pareja más feliz que jamás hubiera puesto un pie en Hogwarts. En el pasado ya se había enfrentado Remus a un par de hechizos mal intencionados, algunas frases groseras que prefería no recordar, y en una ocasión incluso, a lidiar con una chica que se había lanzado a sus piernas y le había suplicado terminar con Sirius para que éste le diera una segunda oportunidad a ella, “su verdadero amor”, según sus palabras exactas y muy erróneas.

A esas alturas de su vida, Remus ya no tenía de qué sorprenderse al respecto, o al menos eso creía hasta que Paty Lennox se giró hacia él, y sin importarle que Peter todavía estaba de por medio y masticando de su pan bollo relleno con carne, soltó una bomba.

—Estoy embarazada y Sirius es el padre.

Peter se atragantó con su bollo, y sin perder la compostura, Remus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarle a pasar el bocado.

—Ok —dijo Remus una vez que Peter volvió a respirar con normalidad, e indiferente a aquella tontería se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y qué más?

Al no obtener la reacción que esperaba, Paty enrojeció de golpe. —¿Es que no piensas…?

—¿Qué, enojarme, reclamarle a Sirius y después terminar con él? Lo siento, pero ese bebé imaginario y tú pueden buscarse un nuevo padre.

Los ojos de Paty chispearon en el sentido figurado y también en el literal cuando un ramalazo de magia descontrolada emanó de ella, pero Remus no se dejó amedrentar. Paty no era la primera ex con la que lidiaba, y no se iba a dejar hundir por la inseguridad sólo porque Sirius tenía un largo pasado antes de unirse a él de manera oficial.

—Moony, ¿todo bien aquí?

Como llamado por telepatía, Sirius había abandonado al grupo con el que conversaba y se acercó a Remus, parándose a su lado, pasándole un brazo por la cintura, y besándole en la mejilla.

—Hola… ¿Anika?

Remus se guardó de reírse, pues Sirius tenía una excelente memoria como él con los nombres (parte del camino y las enseñanzas políticas a las que sus padres -especialmente su Madre- habían pretendido guiarlo durante su niñez), y pretender que no recordaba el verdadero nombre de Paty era más con intenciones de molestarla.

Y en efecto, Paty apretó aún más la mandíbula, y de sus fosas nasales salieron con chispas de magia descontrolada que seguro le habían quemado los vellos de ahí.

—Es Paty.

—Ah, Paty. Correcto. Es que fue hace tanto cuando salimos, ¿qué?, antes de salir en cuarto año, ¿correcto? ¿O fue en quinto? Como sea, no es que importe, ¿verdad?

—¿Hace tanto ya? —Dijo Remus con falso tono de interés—. Porque justo me estaba diciendo que está embarazada y que eres el padre. Oh, Sirius… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Yo podría ser el padrino.

—O la madre sustituta. Porque pelearemos por su custodia, ¿cierto?

—Muy cierto.

Manifestando una rabia que había ido creciendo durante el último minuto hasta llegar a proporciones de volcán, Paty se dio media vuelta y al hacerlo la mitad de la comida en la mesa del buffet salió volando de su sitio y se estrelló contra el muro más cercano. Sin detenerse a revisar el nivel de sus estropicios, Paty salió de la torre de Gryffindor dando zancadas y obviando la docena de miradas que se centraron en ella así como los cuchicheos que le siguieron hasta cruzar el retrato de La dama gorda.

Sólo hasta que se marchó del todo se acercó James, que soltó un silbido de admiración ante el desastre antes de recomponer el desastre con un movimiento de su varita.

—¿Pero qué fue eso, por las barbas de Merlín?

—Oh, Sirius declarando sus intenciones de pelear por su hijo bastardo. Lo usual —dijo Remus, dando rienda suelta a las risas que se había tenido que tragar en los últimos minutos, y Sirius le siguió, los dos casi doblándose por las carcajadas que les acometían.

—Una ex de Sirius vino con intenciones de arruinar la fiesta —explicó Peter, que era un testigo imparcial y se mantenía sobrio—, pero no ha resultado como ella esperaba. Cuándo lo hace en realidad, ¿eh?

James se sumó a las risotadas, que conociendo a ese par, podía imaginarse con facilidad qué clase de broma podían haberle gastado a Lennox.

Así, entre risas y buen humor, transcurrió su última noche en Hogwarts.

Remus recibió la aprobación de su diseño la última mañana que pasaron en Hogwarts, y aunque la tentación de compartir la noticia con sus amigos le produjo picor en los dedos mientras sostenía la carta y los observaba gruñir ante sus platos por causa de la resaca que sufrían, consiguió mantenerlo en secreto. O al menos así fue hasta que Lily se les unió a la mesa y deslizó la carta hacia ella.

—¡Merlín! —Exclamó Lily con gusto, y a su lado James se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

—No… ruidos… por favor… —Articuló a duras penas, y ya que había sido ella quien lo despertara en la mañana con un poco de vómito en la túnica, Lily se compadeció.

—Ok, pero éstas en verdad son buenas noticias que-…

—Shhh —le previno Remus de decir una palabra más, puesto que todavía estaba determinado a hacer de aquello una sorpresa, y no quería arruinarlo antes de tiempo.

—Tanto secretismo podría hacerme curioso —murmuró Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados e inyectados de sangre por causa de la monumental resaca con la que estaba lidiando en esos momentos—, pero no ahora…

—Y es mejor así —dijo Remus al darle un par de palmaditas en la mano—, así que no te preocupes.

Consciente de la buena suerte que tenía esa mañana para no atraer atención indeseada sobre sus asuntos, Remus procuró servirle a Sirius abundante té y pan tostado para aplacar su malestar, y a cambio éste apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y le pidió mimos.

—No tenemos tanto tiempo que perder, el tren sale en una hora —les recordó Peter a todos, y el estado de nostalgia que hasta entonces habían conseguido mantener a raya los golpeó con la fuerza de una ola.

—Cierto —masculló James, a quien la resaca le impedía comer, e iba ya por su tercera taza de té.

De alguna manera consiguieron tener todo listo a la hora indicada (Sirius se había prevenido empacando desde la tarde anterior y dormía en su cama como Padfoot pues así le afectaban menos las resacas), y aunque con todos compartió sentidos suspiros de nostalgia al tener que dar punto final a uno de los capítulos más felices de su vida, Remus no sintió ningún remordimiento al darle la espalda a su dormitorio, y con Sirius tomando su mano y la carta de la joyería guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica, se sintió invencible.

Sin importar qué le tuviera el destino deparado, estaba listo para afrontarlo, con Sirius a un lado suyo.

Su alma gemela, compañero canino, y próximamente… esposo.

Porque no podían sólo bajarse del tren y en la estación dirigirse al que sería su piso en Londres, Remus y Sirius se dieron un adiós temporal al cada uno unirse a sus respectivas familias para pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos y poner en regla sus asuntos y pertenencias, por lo que acordaron reunirse el primer lunes de julio y empezar a partir de ahí los planes para su mudanza.

En parte, las razones esgrimidas para que así fuera en lugar de sólo irse juntos a su piso y empezar con las remodelaciones había sido idea de Remus. Si bien era cierto que quería pasar tiempo con sus padres luego de casi un año sin verlos y disfrutar de su viejo dormitorio antes de desmantelarlo y despedirse de él de forma definitiva, también quería Remus tiempo para reflexionar a solas y transicionar de escolar a adulto responsable que se mudaría con su novio («Próximo esposo si es que todo sale bien», se recordó no por primera vez en lo que iba del día) a inicios del siguiente mes.

Era y no a la vez una especie de crisis de la edad adulta, o podía ser que de finales de su adolescencia… En cualquier caso le sirvió a Remus para cerciorarse de que Sirius era el indicado y estaban haciendo las cosas bien y como era debido, puesto que eran compatibles en muchas maneras que otras parejas ni siquiera soñarían en serlo, y Remus estaba convencido de que por delante tenían un futuro brillante en donde conseguirían salir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos que se les presentaran.

En su afán por ocupar las manos mientras estaba en casa de sus padres, Remus no tardó en empezar la pesada tarea de organizar sus pertenencias en tres pilas reconocibles: Tirar, conservar, y otros. Esa última para aquellas pertenencias que podía dejarles a sus padres, donarlas, regalarlas, o simplemente dejar ahí sin más.

Uno de esos objetos resultó ser su cama de la infancia en la que ya no podía dormir cómodo puesto que se le había quedado pequeña. Había sido una compra en su cumpleaños diez, un gran despilfarro al que su padre había accedido porque por aquel entonces sus posibilidades de asistir a Hogwarts eran nulas, y que había resultado ser un amuleto de suerte en lo referente a ese tema.

Sentándose sobre el colchón todavía en buen estado, Remus se lamentó que por ser una cama individual y hacerle elegir si dormía con la cabeza o los pies de fuera no resultara ser una buena opción para conservarla y llevarla consigo a su nuevo domicilio, pero seguro que Sirius se las ingeniaba para conseguir para ambos una cama de lujo, grande, mullida y con dosel para rememorar a la que habían dejado en Hogwarts, así que no tenía sentido ponerse nostálgico por un lecho en el que en tiempo real seguro no había pasado tanto tiempo en uso a pesar de la casi década de que se hubiera comprado.

Lo cual era una pena, realmente una pena… O al menos a esa conclusión llegó Remus acariciando el cobertor con temas infantiles (pequeños perros indistinguibles en raza porque esa era la obsesión del Remus de diez años quien no podía tener mascotas en casa debido a su condición) y pensando que debería hacerle una despedida decente a esa cama.

Fue así como por red floo se comunicó con Sirius para invitarle a cumplir una fantasía, y éste se presentó tarde en la noche cuando ya todos menos Remus dormían en la casa Lupin, montado en la escoba de James y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de haber recorrido cientos de kilómetros a través de nubes húmedas y heladas que le habían calado hasta los huesos.

—L-L-Las esc-cobas si-siempre se-serán genial-les y todo eso, p-p-pero… —Titiritó Sirius en brazos de Remus cuando éste abrió la ventana de su dormitorio y le franqueó la entrada—. Un-na mo-motocicleta-…

—Oh, ni lo pienses —le cortó Remus la oración, puesto que cambiar su medio de transporte mágico por una motocicleta muggle era una de esas alocadas ideas que Sirius tenía de vez en cuando y que ponía en alerta a su novio y al resto de sus amigos.

—P-P-Pero Moo-Moony… —Intentó Sirius reprocharle su negatividad al respecto, pero mojado hasta el tuétano sus argumentos perdían fuerza.

Remus lo salvó lanzando sobre él un hechizo de secado, y aunque Sirius rezongó porque su cabello quedaba terrible por la estática cuando hacía eso, poco le importó cuando Remus se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso.

—Uhm, ¿así que éstas eran tus intenciones cuando me invitaste a venir? —Murmuró Sirius, colocando una mano a cada lado del trasero de Remus y apretando.

Remus gimió. —En serio, si no sospechabas nada cuando te invité a venir de madrugada y sólo después de que la luz del cuarto de mis padres, ¡ah!, estuviera apagada…

—Debí sospecharlo, ¿uh? —Dijo Sirius al tiempo que besaba su cuerpo, y Remus asintió frenético porque le faltaban palabras y aliento para responderle.

Pasando de la ventana a la cama, no tardaron en perder toda aquella prenda de ropa que se interpusiera en el camino del otro, y pronto estuvieron desnudos sobre el cobertor con motivos infantiles de Remus, besuqueándose como si no hubiera un mañana y refregando sus cuerpos a un ritmo lento y delicioso.

—Mmm, no puedo creer cuánto esperé para cumplir esta fantasía —murmuró Remus entre besos, abriendo las piernas para darle cabida a Sirius ahí.

—¿Qué, meses, años? —Preguntó éste, deleitándose con besos a lo largo y ancho de la clavícula de Remus.

—Oh no —rió Remus, y alzó su pelvis para aumentar el roce con Sirius—. Más bien… horas.

—Menos mal que no eres un hombre de larga reflexión.

—Sólo cuando el asunto lo amerita. Esto otro es más bien… —Remus gimió cuando Sirius continuó bajando por su pecho y su lengua rozó uno de sus pezones—. Espontaneidad.

—¿Sí? —Sirius le dio otra lamida.

—Sí, ¡ah! —Volvió a gemir Remus, que en la semipenumbra de la habitación apenas veía a Sirius a través de las sombras que la luna proyectaba en el cuarto.

Deleitándose un poco más en el redescubrimiento del cuerpo del otro, pronto llegaron a un punto clave en donde tenían que hacer una elección, y ya que la luna estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte, fue el turno de Sirius en tomar el papel dominante.

Colocándose de espaldas y laxo mientras su novio lo preparaba con un par de dedos y abundante saliva, Remus los sorprendió a ambos al hechizar la puerta para que nadie pudiera cruzar sin su autorización y le dedicó una mirada cargada de intenciones.

—¿Crees que a Padfoot le interesaría salir a jugas?

Sirius tragó saliva, y en lugar de una respuesta verbal, se transformó al instante en el enorme perro negro al que Remus le acarició detrás de las orejas y después entre las piernas para cerciorarse de que se encontrara en el mismo estado de excitación que él.

Valiéndose de la cama como soporte, Remus se arrodilló en el piso con una almohada bajo sus rodillas para ahorrarse los moretones, y abriendo un poco más las piernas le dio cabida a Padfoot para olisquear y examinar el área a su antojo.

El primero lametón entre sus nalgas lo hizo temblar, y el segundo susurrar un hechizo silenciador. Para el tercero creyó no tener ningún pensamiento coherente en la cabeza, y para el cuarto sólo tuvo raciocinio para única orden.

—¡Hazlo!

Igual que en ocasiones pasadas, Padfoot obedeció al instante montando a Remus, usando sus patas delanteras para afianzarse a su cintura y con movimientos descontrolados de pelvis buscar la conexión entre sus cuerpos. Remus estuvo a punto de soltar el cubrecama que tenía apretado entre sus dedos para ayudarle a guiar su miembro dentro, pero al final no fue necesario. Con una embestida que ya traía consigo el cálculo de fallos anteriores, Padfoot lo penetró de una estocada y Remus cerró los ojos cuando aquella combinación de dolor y placer le recordó en primer lugar cuán adictivo podía resultar aquello.

—Sí, sí, sí… —Gimió Remus con cada embestida, pues a diferencia de su contraparte humana, Padfoot se movía por instinto y no había delicadeza o extremo cuidado al momento de su cadera, y él por su parte podía sentir cada exquisito centímetro entrar y salir aumentando cada vez más de tamaño hasta que el bulbo de la base comenzó a formarse y a golpear entre sus nalgas.

La experiencia (aunque no tanta como ellos dos quisieran) le había enseñado a Remus a tratar de relajarse durante ese momento y a no tratar de resistirse, pues la tensión de su cuerpo se reflejaba después en dolor, y no de la clase de dolor que después podía resultarle un delicioso recuerdo, sino más bien de aquel otro que requería pociones que sólo utilizaba después de sus transformaciones durante la luna llena, y que conllevaban a una resistencia por parte de Sirius en volver a hacerlo.

Así que Remus levantó un poco más el trasero, e inhalando a profundidad dio cabida en su cuerpo al bulbo de Padfoot, tomando nota de su entrada y salida, pero que en un par de penetraciones más permanecería dentro.

En efecto, no tardó el ritmo frenético de Padfoot en detenerse del todo, y Remus apretó los músculos de su pelvis para cerciorarse de que el bulbo estaba dentro. Que tal como él lo suponía, ahí se encontraba, y la presión y el roce directo contra su próstata hicieron que éste ignorara los jadeos de Padfoot contra su nuca y con una mano procediera a masturbarse.

—¡Ah, ah, sí! —Murmuró Remus contra el cobertor, corriéndose en gran medida sobre su mano, pero dejando caer un poco de semen sobre la almohada en la que descansaban sus rodillas.

Remus tomó nota mental de lavar sin falta esa funda o tendría que dar vergonzosas explicaciones, y ya con más calma y sólo una leve sensación de incomodidad, esperó a que el bulbo de Padfoot disminuyera un poco su tamaño antes de dejarlo ir.

Paciente aguardó Remus, contento del contacto directo de piel y pelaje que siempre le hacía desear hundir el rostro en el costado de Padfoot y acurrucarse ahí sin importarle que estuvieran en el frío más crudo o el verano más caluroso. Y Padfoot también dio muestras de estar bien descasando su peso sobre la espalda de Remus, agradeciendo de paso aquel favor con el ocasional movimiento de su miembro y haciendo que éste exhalara un par de gemidos.

Al final, Padfoot salió del interior de Remus y éste comprobó que además de la funda también tendría que lavar la almohada, que acabó mojada con toda clase de fluidos que corrieron entre sus piernas, y que alcanzaron a mojar la tela incluso aunque Padfoot se apresuró a lamerle aquí y allá.

El roce de su lengua entre las nalgas de Remus y luego sobre su miembro que volvió a alzarse orgullos entre las piernas de Remus favoreció que Sirius volviera a su forma humana, y sin molestarse en hacer uso del habla, tendió a Remus de espalda en el piso y colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros al tiempo que tanteaba entre sus glúteos y lo penetraba de una sola estocada.

Remus arqueó la espalda y gimió, y aquel segundo encuentro marcó un pequeño maratón en donde hicieron el amor cinco veces esa noche (dos como Padfoot y tres con Sirius) y acabaron rendidos sobre el estrecho colchón cerca de las cinco y con los principios del sol saliendo por el horizonte.

Para ambos, el mejor cierre a una velada maravillosa.

Remus despertó un par de horas después con golpes a su puerta y el grito de su madre anunciando que era hora de bajar a desayunar.

En un inicio, Remus consideró la posibilidad de prescindir de sus alimentos y mantenerse acurrucado contra el pecho de Sirius y un brazo de éste sobre su estómago, pero entonces recordó que su novio estaba ahí, que se había introducido a la casa a escondidas durante la protección de la noche, y que seguro el aspecto de ambos no tenía nada de inocente como para inducir que esa sólo una visita amistosa, así que Remus abrió de golpe los ojos y al instante el sueño se evaporó de su cuerpo.

—Sirius… ¡Sirius! —Siseó Remus cuando su novio sólo afianzó más el agarre sobre su cuerpo y hundió el rostro en su nuca.

—¿Mmmoony? —Farfulló éste con pereza—. ¿Qué pasa? Todavía… es… muy… temprano…

—Ya, pero mis padres se han despertado, y antes de irse a dormir tú no estabas aquí.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—No puedo sólo decirles que te envié un mensaje pidiendo que vinieras en la escoba de James porque tenía ganas de hacerlo en mi cama de la infancia…

—Entonces vine de visita, olvidé la hora que era, y ya está.

—¿Sin equipaje?

—¿Crees que lo noten?

—Ugh, qué lío… Probablemente… sí.

—Entonces ni hablar —masculló Sirius, soltando a Remus y rodando hasta quedar de espaldas, donde se talló un ojo y se pasó la mano por la incipiente barba que le decoraba el mentón—. Al fin y al cabo soy tu novio, alma gemela y… compañero canino. No es como si esperen que llegues de blanco al altar, ¿o sí?

«Claro, no olvidemos agregar futuro esposo a la ecuación», pensó Remus. —No, no lo creo. Mamá se casó embarazada de mí así que…

—Ahí lo tienes. Así que si quieres que esto sea lo menos sorpresivo para ellos, puedo darme una rápida ducha y bajar con mi mejor sonrisa patentada Black. Mientras tanto tú podrías bajar para darles los buenos días y como de pasada anunciar que llegué de madrugada porque te extrañaba y lo único que hiciste fue regañarme por la hora y hacer que durmiera contigo hasta la salida del sol. ¿Es lo suficientemente inocente para tus padres ese relato?

—Si actuamos nuestras partes, sí. —Remus resopló—. Ok. Eso haré.

Rebuscando sus pijamas del suelo y dándole a Sirius sus prendas, ambos consiguieron estar listos para dar la cara al público en tiempo récord, y con ese ánimo optimista que era su último recurso cuando se encontraba hasta el cuello en situaciones similares a esa, Remus bajó a la cocina y dio los buenos días a sus padres.

—Un poco tarde para ti, ¿eh, Remus? —Le chanceó Lyall, y éste encogió un poco los hombros.

—Me… desvelé un poco.

—¿Te quedaste hasta tarde con un libro?

—Algo así… —Remus se acercó a Hope y le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Tus huevos y el tocino huelen increíble, mamá.

—Mira quien lo dice —replicó Hope con una sonrisa—. ¿Desde cuándo te pones loción antes de siquiera lavarte la cara? Es extraño de ti.

Remus apretó los labios, pues aquel perfume que ella olía no era suyo, sino de Sirius. —Erm, ahora que lo mencionas…

A tiempo para adelantársele a sus explicaciones, un par de fuertes pisadas se dejaron escuchar en la planta alta. Con toda seguridad, Sirius terminando de vestirse, y ya que traía consigo sus botas era más que probable que ese fuera el ruido que escucharan.

—Puedes bajar la varita, papá —murmuró Remus a su progenitor, que había hecho a un lado el periódico de esa mañana y ya tenía enarbolada su varita lista para la pelea—. No es un ladrón, es Sirius.

—¿Sirius? —Inquirió Lyall, bajando despacio su varita pero expresando en su rostro el desconcierto que era tener al novio de su hijo tan temprano en el día.

—Vino de… —«Con ánimo, Lupin; miente como si la vida se te fuera en ello», pensó Remus antes de carraspear y volver a empezar—. Vino en la madrugada. Al parecer me extrañaba mucho, así que tomó la escoba de James y decidió hacerme una visita sorpresa. Erm… Lo dejé dormir conmigo en mi habitación, espero no sea ningún problema para ustedes.

Hope se apresuró a aseverarle que así era. —Ninguno en lo absoluto, cariño.

En tanto que Lyall masculló algo por lo bajo pero se mostró comprensivo al decirle a Remus que hiciera bajar a Sirius o todos desayunarían tarde.

Aliviado por aquel desenlace tan anticlimático en donde no se había visto forzado a entrar en detalles con toda clase de explicaciones y pretextos burdos que a fin de cuentas sólo servirían para hacerle pasar un mal rato, Remus dijo que así lo haría, y tras volver a besar la mejilla de su madre y la coronilla de su padre (Lyall sonrió muy a pesar de esconder el rostro tras el periódico), subió las escaleras de dos en dos los peldaños y se dirigió a su dormitorio para anunciarle a Sirius que el peligro había pasado y que era seguro para ambos bajar y actuar como si las horas de la madrugada no hubieran ocurrido.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Sirius de espaldas con los pantalones puestos y sin camiseta, las botas calzadas pero sin anudar, y el cabello que era su orgullo desde que se lo había empezado a dejar crecer en cuarto año un tanto enmarañado, aunque no por ello menos sexy a contraluz de la ventana…

Remus se vio tentado de abrazarse a él por la espalda y aspirar la increíble fragancia que emanaba de él con naturalidad y como perfume propio. Incluso aunque la luna llena estaba lejos de su horizonte, Remus continuaba manteniendo un sentido del olfato sumamente sensible, y el aroma que Sirius exudaba como propio de él era uno de los pocos y muy contados que le hacían cerrar los ojos y sólo dejarse envolver en esa atmósfera que traía consigo sentimientos de camaradería, amor y también lujuria, todo en uno sin que él pudiera hacer nada salvo disfrutarlo.

Excepto que… Algo en la postura de Sirius le hizo dudar en el instante en que dio un paso dentro de la habitación y Remus descubrió que algo estaba fuera de lugar y a primera vista no podía discernir de qué se trataba.

A pesar de haberlo escuchado entrar a su recámara, Sirius no se movió de sitio, y en cambio los músculos de su espalda se tensaron y su cuello se puso rígido.

—¿Sirius? —Lo llamó Remus por su nombre, avanzando dos pasos más y extendiendo un brazo para tocarlo. Sus dedos se posaron en el hombro de Sirius, y éste torció un poco la cabeza para verlo de reojo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú… —Sirius volvió a girar la cabeza, y el rechazo implícito en aquel movimiento hizo a Remus doler en el pecho, pero no por ello cejó en su empeño, y el agarre que tenía sobre el hombro de Sirius se intensificó—. Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —Repitió éste sus palabras sin comprender—. ¿De qué hablas? Me estás asustando… —Admitió por último tras una pausa y bajando su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

Sirius se lo facilitó a ambos al darse media vuelta del todo, y sólo entonces pudo Remus apreciar que Sirius sostenía entre sus manos dos objetos: Un pergamino con aspecto elegante y sello lacrado roto en la derecha, y un estuche de terciopelo abierto y en cuyo interior relucía la pieza de joyería de la que no hacía más que un par de días atrás había enviado el diseño.

Remus contuvo la respiración, y una sensación de vértigo y terror se le aposentó en el cuerpo.

—Lo siento, ¿ok? —Se apresuró Sirius a disculparse y a pedir perdón por su intromisión en el correo privado de Remus—. Estaba buscando mi camiseta debajo de la cama cuando escuché unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana y vi a esta… enorme lechuza con plumaje moteado en dorado… por alguna razón pensé que era James tratando de contactar conmigo porque salí de casa de los Potter sin nuestro espejo doble de comunicación y no había dejado ninguna nota más que “Voy con Remus, no me esperes”, pero en su lugar te buscaba a ti, y… Me pareció fácil recibir el correo en tu lugar y tan sólo dártelo, pero entonces vi el sello de la tienda que lo enviaba…

—Oh.

—Padre alguna vez le regaló a madre joyería de ese sitio después de hacerla enojar por alguna de tantas tonterías que podían ponerla frenética e irritable —dijo Sirius, que estrujando un poco la carta que todavía tenía en su mano, se lanzó al todo por el todo—. ¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

—Depende… —Remus se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo y una sombra de sonrisa porque de primera mano Sirius no lo estaba rechazando—. Depende de lo que creas que es.

—Moony…

—Padfoot…

—Más vale que pretendieras pedirme matrimonio con este anillo y no disculparte por alguna falta en verdad grave… —Dijo Sirius, pero ambos sabían que ese no era el caso, y que el anillo que tenía ahora él en su poder era una promesa de amor entre ellos dos.

Remus exhaló con exagerado dramatismo. —Quería hacer una pedida de mano como es debida, ¿sabes? Con flores, música, nuestros amigos escondidos esperando a salir, y quizá hasta yo puesto en una rodilla y dando algún discurso de lo más cursi…

—Lo siento…

—No deberías de disculparte. Es decir, inspeccionar mi correo privado es una falta grave pero suponiendo que ha sido una grata sorpresa-…

—Lo ha sido —asintió Sirius con solemnidad—, la mejor.

—En ese caso… ¿Es un sí o un no, Sirius?

—¿A qué? —Le retó éste con una amplia sonrisa—. En realidad no has hecho la gran pregunta, Remus. Y ya que mencionas lo que hacerlo con una rodilla en el piso…

—No tientes tu suerte, Padfoot.

—Vale, Moony, como tú prefieras…

Así que si bien Remus no se puso de rodillas porque bastante lo había hecho la noche anterior presa de su deseo y el de Padfoot, sí hizo la gran pregunta, y en respuesta Sirius extendió su mano derecha, que como era tradición en los magos, era la mano que sostenía el anillo hasta oficializar la boda, pasando entonces a la mano izquierda mientras durara el matrimonio.

—Es una piedra curiosa la que has elegido para mí… —Murmuró Sirius con admiración de que su anillo de compromiso tuviera una joya de color negro profundo—. Usualmente es el color que reciben los Black al unirse entre sí.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo de alguna vez que lo contaste, y soy una persona que adora las tradiciones, pero he hecho mi propia versión de ella, así que… —Remus, todavía con la mano derecha de Sirius entre las suyas, le acarició los dedos y de paso la piedra pulida que condecoraba su anillo—. Es obsidiana. No es tal cual una piedra preciosa, pero he hecho que la pulan con forma de estrella, y simboliza en su negrura aquel pasado que no puedes cambiar porque eres Black incluso aunque te pese en el alma, pero… También el renacimiento, y la ausencia de fronteras y limitaciones. Además se supone que ayuda con el autocontrol, y Merlín sabe que necesitas trabajar en esa área a veces…

—Incluso aunque se tratara de un guijarro, yo sería feliz con este anillo, Moony —dijo Sirius, que redujo la distancia entre ambos y lo besó en los labios antes de separarse como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica—. ¡Por las bolas de Merlín! —Maldijo para sí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Remus alarmado de que Sirius se hubiera alejado porque su aliento matutino no le había sido grato—. ¿He sido yo o-…?

—No traje tu anillo conmigo —rezongó Sirius, quien desde el verano pasado había hecho costumbre cargarlo en los bolsillos hasta que una experiencia de casi perderle en el campo de Quidditch le hizo recapacitar y desde entonces guardó el estuche en el fondo de su baúl.

Con toda certeza, ahí seguía, y Sirius habría emprendido de vuelta el regreso a la casa de los Potter montado en la escoba de James para traerlo de no ser porque Remus lo detuvo.

—Puedes dármelo más tarde. Mis padres han hecho desayuno y nos esperan abajo, ¿recuerdas?

—Y yo traigo tu anillo en mi dedo pero tú no el mío, ¿recuerdas? —Le remedó Sirius, quien frunció el ceño y denegó con la cabeza—. No podemos presentarnos así antes ellos. ¡Esto es importante, Moony! Oficialmente somos prometido y prometido.

Un quedo “oh” que habría podido pasar desapercibido de no ser por el silencio que siguió a esa declaración los hizo a ambos voltearse, y parada bajo el dintel de la puerta de Remus estaba Hope Lupin con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y los ojos grandes repletos de emoción.

—M-M-Mamá… —Trastabilló Remus con la palabra, de pronto invadido por la sensación de tener que esconder una travesura que hubiera realizado a escondidas suyas, pero a diferencia de cuando era pequeño y por accidente rompía algo o entraba a la casa dejando huellas de suciedad en el piso de la entrada, en esta ocasión la reacción de Hope se transformó en absoluta alegría en lugar de mostrarse molesta.

—¿Es verdad? —Preguntó ella para confirmar, y ante el “sí” de Sirius y el asentimiento de Remus, se lanzó sobre ambos para cubrirlos en un abrazo y poner en manifiesto cuán feliz le hacía aquello.

Fue así como los encontró Lyall cuando el desayuno ya estaba para comerse frío y nadie bajaba, así que él subió y descubrió que su esposa, hijo, y próximo hijo político conversaban animados de la próxima boda y planes de adoptar un par de hijos.

—¿Lo has escuchado, querido? —Le hizo espacio Hope a su lado—. ¡Nietos! ¡Seremos abuelos!

Y sólo entonces comprendió Lyall qué ocurría y cómo se habían desarrollado los hechos, con Remus siendo quien entregara el anillo primero y Sirius quien esperara que así fuera para hacer lo propio. Fue en ese doble acuerdo de estira y afloja antes de hacer la gran pregunta y obtener la equivalente gran respuesta, que éste comprendió de manera absoluta cuánto bien se hacían juntos, y que se confirmó cuando con timidez a la vez que una sombra de orgullo le confió Sirius a Hope que él y Remus ya habían hecho el contrato de sangre y eran almas gemelas.

—Somos el uno para el otro en muchos sentidos, ¿eh, Moony? —Dijo Sirius tras un guiño y con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Remus y éste imitando su postura.

—Ciertamente, Padfoot —confirmó Remus con un guiño idéntico que sellaba así esa otra prueba de cuánto se pertenecían, y que de ser posible prefería mantener en secreto, sólo entre ellos dos y entre los pocos que los aceptaban así.

Entre Moony, Padfoot y su manada.

/*/*/*/*


	26. 26.- Z de Zurcimiento.

**26.- Z de Zurcimiento.**

Por acuerdo compartido (después de que Remus convenciera a Sirius de que esa era la mejor opción) su compromiso quedó definido por un periodo de al menos diez años en los que vivirían juntos como pareja, esposo y esposo en toda su gloria, y si conseguían llegar a esa marca sin haberse hartado el uno del otro, asesinado a su contraparte, o solamente decidir que a pesar de ser almas gemelas y miembros de una manada de dos no eran compatibles por el resto de sus vidas, entonces realizarían su boda tal como estaba programado y se esperaba de ellos.

Por supuesto, aquella era una excusa barata esgrimida por Remus, quien prefería prescindir del asunto legal de su unión con Sirius y conformarse con tener claro entre ellos dos que los anillos estaban entregados y lo que restaba era simple papeleo, burocracia y formulismo del que podían pasar sin consecuencias desafortunadas. Así que una década de prueba le había parecido tiempo más que prudente para pedir y planear su supuesta boda de ensueño, y ya que Sirius tenía plena confianza de que sin importar qué los dos se amaban y eran el uno para el otro, había acabado aceptando para no contradecirlo.

De esa manera habían conseguido vivir bajo el mismo techo por casi un año y medio después de su salida de Hogwarts, los dos compartiendo un piso en Londres y dando lo mejor de sí para hacer que funcionara.

Mientras que las predicciones de Remus acerca de las dificultades a las que se enfrentaría luego de terminar su educación en Hogwarts para conseguir (y mantener) un trabajo decente y bien remunerado debido a sus ausencias mensuales y el periodo de recuperación al que debía someterse después de cada luna se confirmaron con la pérdida de tres empleos de oficina consecutivos en un lapso menor a seis meses, no por ello cejó él de intentarlo, y siguiendo el consejo de Sirius buscó valerse por sí mismo haciendo uso de sus capacidades.

En un inicio, Sirius sugirió tomarse con calma aquello y descansar, aceptar vivir de la gran fortuna que él había heredado y que gustosamente compartiría con su Moony si éste no fuera un cabezadura y orgulloso cuando se trataba de dinero, pero luego de una enorme pelea en la que Remus había salido enfurecido del departamento y Sirius se había pasado las siguientes horas con James y Lily recuperando la cordura y reconociendo sus errores, juntos habían acordado que esa no era una opción que les permitiera estar en una situación equitativa, así que Sirius había cerrado la boca en cuanto a ofrecerle una mesada y a cambio Remus había expandido sus horizontes buscando algo que se adecuara mejor a sus circunstancias.

La solución había llegado en la forma de un trabajo más constante por parte de aquella editorial con la cual todavía colaboraba y para la cual hacía investigaciones privadas y redactaba artículos varios. Tras apreciar que su interés por la lectura podía rendir sus frutos si él sabía cómo sacarles jugo, Remus además había puesto un anuncio en El Profeta ofertándose como escritor independiente, y de esa manera se las había arreglado para tener varias fuentes de ingreso, que aunque irregulares y seguido le ocupaban gran parte de su tiempo, eran también de su gran interés y le permitían sentirse útil a la hora de pagar la mitad de sus utilidades y todavía dejarle un extra como ahorro a finales de cada mes.

Por su parte, Sirius había ingresado junto con James a la Academia de Aurores con todas las intenciones de graduarse con honores, y aunque su preparación le estaba pasando una cara factura cuando de tiempo libre, descanso y horas de sueño se trataba, también era obvio que lo disfrutaba y que había encontrado su profesión.

Como respectivas parejas de aquel par, habían sido Remus y Lily sobre quienes recayera la responsabilidad de velar porque aquel par de idiotas pudieran concentrarse al 100% en su educación, así que compaginando sus propios trabajos y estudios (Lily había ingresado a la Escuela Formativa de Medimagia) las dos parejas tenían sus altos y bajos, pero también disfrutaban cada momento juntos haciendo lo más de lo que tenían.

La vida no habría podido ser mejor para ellos, o así había pensado Remus cerca de las segundas Navidades que pasaban fuera de Hogwarts, cuando Lily y James soltaron la bomba…

—Así que… —Empezó Lily, que había citado a Remus y a Sirius a su piso a cenar, y se había esperado hasta el momento del postre para hacer el gran anuncio.

—Estamos embarazados —dijo James, para quien las sutilezas no existía y prefería embestir cabeza al frente a cualquier imprevisto que se le presentara.

Sirius soltó una de sus clásicas risotadas similares al ladrido de un perro, pero en vista de que nadie más se rió con él, acabó por callarse de improviso.

—¿Va en serio? —Inquirió entonces al cabo de unos segundos, y James asintió.

—Muy en serio.

—¿Pero cómo…? —Remus le dio un codazo—. ¿Qué?

—¿Y tú cómo crees? —Le siseó Remus a Sirius por la idiota de su pregunta—. Tendrán que perdonarlo, seguro que la conmoción de la noticia lo ha dejado en shock.

—No esperaba menos —dijo Lily con acritud antes de recuperar la serenidad y volver a sonreír—. En todo caso, es una noticia nueva… Apenas nos hemos enterado esta mañana y queríamos compartirlo con ustedes.

—Nacerá a finales de julio —proveyó James el dato más relevante después de la gran noticia.

—Sí, erm… Y a riesgo de sonar un poco egoísta, pero… —Lily suspiró, y tras una corta pausa de su parte, se lanzó de lleno al ruedo—. Remus… Sirius… Chicos… ¿Creen que podrían hacerme un enorme, _gigantesco_ favor que sólo ustedes dos y nadie más en el mundo puede llevar a cabo por mi propio bien? Por supuesto, es algo a lo que se pueden negar y no refutaré su decisión, pero me harían la mujer más feliz del mundo si aceptaran.

—Sí, puedes ponerle Sirius Remus Potter al bebé —dijo Sirius con una seriedad absoluta que confundiría a cualquiera que no lo conociera como sus amigos.

—No, eso no —rezongó James—. ¿Qué tal si es niña?

—¿Siriusa Remusina Potter? —Suplió Remus con una media sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro—. Podría funcionar, aunque me temo que sería la burla a donde quiera que se presentara.

—¡Hey, es un lindo nombre! —Refutó Sirius.

—Caballeros, ¡por favor! —Atrajo Lily la atención sobre ellos—. Todavía es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que hay asuntos más inmediatos que cumplir antes.

—¿Como qué? —Preguntó Sirius, quien estaba dispuesto a pelear por el título de padrino de esa criatura que venía en camino.

—Para empezar, mi boda con James…

—Cierto… —Asintió Remus para sí, pues aunque la comunidad mágica no era tan tradicional en ese aspecto como los muggles, Lily había crecido en ese medio y podía resultarle engorroso tener que estarse explicando ante su familia por ser madre y vivir con el padre de su futuro bebé sin antes haber anudado el lazo.

—… pero también su boda —finalizó Lily con premura.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué con nuestra boda? —Preguntó Sirius, alzando las cejas con interés.

—Que me niego a presentarme a su boda con barriga de embarazada o un crío en las fotografías. Vale, era lindo pensar que teníamos asegurada una boda donde James y yo seríamos sus padrinos de aquí a ocho años y unos meses, pero ahora que seremos padres no me siento capaz de cargar con esa responsabilidad si voy a salir en las fotos envejecida o con kilos extra que jamás llegué a perder el embarazo.

—Lily, creo que estás dramatizando… —Dijo Sirius, pero calló cuando su amiga le dedicó una mirada de encendido color verde.

—Quizá, y yo misma entiendo que es una petición ridícula y egoísta, ¿pero no es lo mismo para ustedes pretendiendo que su compromiso tenga la duración de una década? Es decir, ¿acaso no quieren casarse?

—Claro que sí —dijo Sirius, en tanto que Remus…

—Pues… sí, pero…

—¿Pero? —Inquirió Sirius, que encontró la hesitación de su pareja con alarmante inquietud—. ¿De qué se trata, Moony?

Remus exhaló. —Pero cuando nos prometimos parecía tan, no sé, ¿apresurado? Como la típica pareja de novios que apenas termina la escuela y se casa sin conocer el mundo.

—Me estás pidiendo ver a otras personas, se trata de eso, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Sirius con tono lúgubre, y al instante James y Lily jalaron sus sillas hacia atrás y amagaron salir huyendo de la habitación para no estar presentes en aquella que parecía ser una situación íntima y con pronóstico de conflicto, pero Remus sacudió su varita y los hizo sentarse de vuelta e imposibilitó sus movimientos.

—No —dijo con firmeza antes de girar un poco el rostro hacia sus amigos y disculparse por su rudeza—, y no es necesario que nos dejen a solas. Lo diré fuerte y claro para evitar confusiones: Yo no quería ser una de _esas_ parejas, pero de igual manera no iba a romper con Sirius ni salir con nadie más. Sólo pensé que casarnos haría oficial esa definición para nosotros, pero si de cualquier manera lo vamos a hacer tarde que temprano, entonces… —Remus fingió molestia—. Entonces por el bien de Lily mejor que sea temprano.

Lily y James compartieron exclamaciones de alegría entre ellos, en tanto que Sirius se puso en pie, y levantando a Remus con él, lo besó de manera dramática haciendo que su espalda se curvara a pesar de que Remus era más alto y seguro hacían más un cuadro cómico que de romance.

Sin más, su decisión de quedar unidos por tercera vez fue absoluta.

Sin una fecha en concreto que le pareciera destacable como para denominarla en Gran Día, Remus aceptó la sugerencia de Lily por aprovechar las fechas decembrinas en las que las familias solían reunirse para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, y ya que por casualidad el solsticio de invierno caía en viernes y era sólo dos días después de la luna nueva, resultó ser el día escogido para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Sin planes de una boda fastuosa o repleta de invitados, Remus y Sirius habían acordado más bien celebrar su boda entre familiares y amigos cercanos, y hacer todo lo más sencillo posible.

Con Lily como madrina (enfundada en un estrecho vestido que ella misma lamentó como el último que vestiría hasta el nacimiento de su bebé) y James como padrino, el resto de los preparativos resultó ser de lo más sencillo una vez que escribieron una pequeña lista con pendientes y se repartieron las ocupaciones.

A la vieja usanza mágica, Remus declaró desear casarse con túnicas en lugar de con trajes muggles, y ya que en realidad a él ese asunto no le podía importar menos siempre y cuando al final de aquel 21 de diciembre oficialmente Remus fuera su esposo, Sirius aceptó.

Así que con la mente puesta en media docena de tonalidades para elegir, Remus acudió al Diagon Alley con intenciones de visitar la tiende Madame Malkin y asesorarse al respecto. Con Sirius había acordado reunirse ahí en la hora del almuerzo que tenía éste en la academia de aurores, así que juntos seleccionaron túnicas del mismo color que sus pelajes: Para Sirius un negro azabache que asemejaba a su larga melena, y para Remus un gris claro casi plata que le hizo dudar un momento por asemejarse demasiado al tono de Slytherin, excepto que para solucionar ese problema pidieron forros en un pálido color blanco hueso y así juntos acordaron haber hecho excelentes decisiones.

A su salida pasaron a comer en El caldero chorreante, y porque Sirius tenía clases y su instructor Moody era más que conocido por sus castigos ejemplares, se despidió de Remus con un beso en los labios y se esfumó en el aire justo a tiempo para llegar a la hora que le esperaban.

Con algunas compras por delante, Remus optó por continuar paseando en el Diagon Alley y al menos hacer algo productivo, pero desde el instante en que se detuvo frente a la ventana de Flourish & Blotts a examinar los nuevos títulos en venta sintió un extraño picor en la nuca, igual que si alguien más lo estuviera observando y le vigilara.

Igual que habría de hacer en su forma lobuna al alzar el hocico al aire y olfatear a su alrededor en búsqueda de amenazas, Remus hizo justo lo mismo, con cautela mirando por encima de cada hombro a la caza de qué, o mejor dicho, _quién_ estaba tan interesado en él como para hacerlo su centro de atención.

Remus recorrió un par de tiendas más, deteniéndose aquí y allá sin ton ni son, cumpliendo con los encargos de su lista pero también siguiendo una ruta errática que en más de una ocasión le hizo estar a punto de atrapar al individuo que seguía sus pisadas y se escondía cada vez que Remus le pasaba de cerca.

Convencido de que enfrentarlo directamente para exigirle explicar sus actos no los llevaría a nada, así que Remus probó una táctica más sutil, y salió del Diagon Alley con sus compras a cuestas y se internó en el Londres muggle con una sombra que le siguió desde una prudente distancia sin perderle de vista.

Remus caminó así por espacio de varias calles hasta llegar a un café en el que era conocido como cliente frecuenta, y tras sentarse en un rincón del local y pedir dos tazas de té, aguardó paciente hasta que su acosador se presentó frente a él.

—Uhm…

—Puedes sentarte —indicó Remus señalando la silla libre—. Hazlo antes de que se enfríe tu té. Pensé que algo caliente te sentaría bien. Pareces necesitarlo…

Su interlocutor torció el gesto de una manera que Remus conocía a la perfección. —Sí, gracias.

Mientras lo observaba agregar azúcar y leche a su té, Remus llegó a la conclusión de que los años habían sido a la vez que no, generosos con Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius.

En idéntica apariencia a Sirius, Regulus ostentaba el mismo cabello negro sedoso y abundante que a diferencia de sus años en Hogwarts le caía un poco largo sobre los ojos y éste se apartaba detrás de las orejas con un gesto altivo e impaciente que también era copia de su hermano. Además de ello, los ojos eran copia fiel de lo que era su herencia familiar como Black, pero las similitudes terminaban ahí cuando Remus descubrió un par de pequeñas cicatrices en el rostro y manos de Regulus, así como una palidez en su piel que sólo auguraba enfermedad, y que hacía resaltar de manera terrible las líneas de tensión que éste tenía en los labios y alrededor de los ojos. A pesar de ser Sirius mayor que Regulus por un año, Remus llegó a la conclusión de que éste más bien parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe desde su salida a Hogwarts, y en lugar de conferirle madurez a su aspecto, sólo lo hacía verse avejentado prematuramente.

—¿Estás bien, Regulus? —Se aventuró Remus a preguntar cuando captó el temblor de sus dedos al revolver el contenido de su taza de té, y éste lucho por mantener su dignidad intacta, y en lugar de ello su mentón inferior comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable.

—Lupin… —Alcanzó Regulus a pronunciar antes de que Remus extendiera su mano y le tocara el brazo en un toque que hizo a éste estremecerse, pero no se apartó.

—Es Remus. —Y tras una pausa—. Puedes confiar en mí.

Y porque al parecer eso era todo lo que Regulus necesitaba en esos instantes, con ojos turbios así lo hizo.

En una movida que Sirius habría considerado peligrosa, ingenua, y también caritativa, Remus llevó consigo a Regulus al piso que compartía con su hermano y le dio cabida dentro de sus cuatro paredes.

—Puedes dejar tu abrigo ahí —señaló Remus el perchero de la entrada, y no le pasó por alto que la prenda de la que se despojó Regulus era un abrigo de mago que podía pasar por muggle gracias a su corte sencillo en lana negra y elegantes botones color plata, que cómo no, tenían una serpiente grabada en cada uno de ellos.

«Sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto…», pensó Remus mientras se despojaba a su vez de la chaqueta que él mismo vestía y la colocaba al lado de la de Regulus.

Al sacarse los zapatos para entrar a la casa sin ensuciar el piso recién pulido, Remus observó por el rabillo del ojo que Regulus le imitó, y al menos agradeció que sin importar cuán desastrosa pudiera resultar esa visita, al menos no tendría que volver a limpiar.

—¿Sirius…? —Enunció Regulus con un ligero tono de pregunta que Remus interpretó sin problemas.

—No está. Por la hora, debe encontrarse todavía en las clases de la tarde en la Academia de Aurores. Creo recordar que tiene ronda esta noche, pero… —Remus consultó su reloj de bolsillo—. Seguro está de regreso para la cena. Para más tarde tendremos chuleta de cerdo y puré de papá con gravy de champiñones.

Regulus permaneció en silencio, la mirada todavía turbia en el suelo.

Remus carraspeó. —Lo menciono porque doy por sentado que te quedarás a cenar…

—Si no es una molestia…

«Al menos para mí no, pero no puedo prometerlo por tu hermano». —En lo absoluto. Cuantos más seamos, más…

Regulus rió con sequedad. —Algo me dice que Sirius no será de la misma opinión.

—Mira, Regulus… —Remus suspiró—. ¿Puedo llamarte Regulus? Decirte Black es raro ahora que no estás en el colegio, e incluso entonces era raro a sabiendas de que eras el hermano menor de Sirius.

—El hermano menor que además iba en Slytherin, querrás decir —clarificó éste con un tono de voz neutral—. Lo mismo digo. Es… —Regulus arrugó la nariz, aunque el gesto le resultó ligeramente enternecedor a Remus, pues le recordaba a Sirius cuando se devanaba los sesos buscando una palabra, y al parecer su hermano era similar a él en ese aspecto—. ¿Extraño?, bueno, digamos que lo es porque tú y él… Ya sabes.

Remus arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, que si iban a dirigirse en aquella dirección, no estaba en sus planes tolerar mierda de nadie. A la menor provocación con ese tema, y Regulus se enteraría que no todas las cicatrices en Remus eran debido a su pequeño problema peludo, sino que algunas también habían sido ganadas en duelos mágicas donde él se había alzado victorioso con su varita.

Por inercia, Remus posicionó sus pies de manera que le sirvieran de apoyo y se mantuvo alerta a cualquier movimiento, por leve que fuera, para extraer su varita y atacar primero, excepto que Regulus no hizo nada más que colgar la cabeza y aguardar a que fuera su interlocutor quien marcara las pautas.

—¿Sabes que Sirius y yo nos vamos a casar en un par de semanas, verdad? —Preguntó Remus sólo para estar seguro, y muy para su sorpresa, Regulus asintió.

—Sí, de hecho fue lo que me dio valor para acercarme…

Con deliberada lentitud porque como mago tampoco le había pasado desapercibido del todo cómo la apostura de Remus gritaba protección y defensa, Regulus extrajo del bolsillo de sus pantalones un recorte de periódico que Remus reconoció al instante por tratarse de la sección de sociales, donde sin falta se anunciaban toda clase de eventos entre magos.

Remus se había mostrado renuente a pagar los dos galeones que costaba el anuncio en su edición de El Profeta, pero Sirius se había aferrado a aquella última bofetada de guante blanco hacia su familia, pues sabía bien que un anuncio de ese tipo sería la comidilla entre los Black que lo detestaban, y en el caso de su odiadísima Madre quizá la noticia le resultara letal.

—No es que quiera hacerme ilusiones al respecto, pero con Padre muerto… Es cuestión de tiempo para que Madre decida seguirle —había dicho Sirius con total seriedad salvo por un rastro de sonrisa irónica en el rostro, y no por primera vez había pensado Remus que la casa de Slytherin se había perdido de un excelente alumno en él.

Así que el anuncio había salido en una de las ediciones de El Profeta, y aunque en un inicio Remus se había sentido vulgar y expuesto a la opinión pública anunciando su compromiso formalmente con todo sus nombres como Remus John Lupin desposando a Sirius Orion Black en una sagrada unión a la que sólo amigos cercanos y familiares que no fueran un incordio con sus ideas de pureza de sangre e ínfulas de realeza (aquello redactado por Sirius tras varias noches de desvelo preparando el texto), se le había pasado pronto cuando a la mañana siguiente recibieron varios vociferadores y unas cuantas cartas bombas que Sirius se encargó de hacer explotar lejos de su piso entre carcajadas de satisfacción por haber irritado justo a quienes más detestaba en el mundo.

Aunque por su parte no creía en venganzas, y consideraba que refregarle a su familia su matrimonio de aquella manera no lo convertía en la mejor persona, lo cierto es que Remus había experimentado un gusto malsano cuando ajeno a las oposiciones que un par de Black habían puesto en manifiesto sobre su boda, Sirius no hiciera más que ignorarlos y jurar sin ninguna clase de tapujo que así si la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra y el Ministro de Magia estuvieran en su contra, ellos dos formalizarían su unión ese solsticio de invierno sí o sí.

—Regulus… —Intentó Remus formar una oración que condensara el lío mental que la vista de ese recorte de periódico en las manos temblorosas de éste le había provocado, pero un nudo le había cerrado la garganta, y resultó mejor así.

—Madre casi tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando recibió el diario la mañana en que esta nota salió publicada —dijo Remus alzando el mentón y mirando a Remus con un par de ojos grises plagados en determinación que dejaban bien el claro su parentesco con los Black, pero sobre todo con Sirius—, y la verdad es que… Sentí un extraño regocijo de que así fuera. No me malentiendas, no la odio como Sirius lo hace, pero…

El silencio que siguió, al igual que la frase implícita que le acompaña fue lo que terminó por convencer a Remus de que invitar a Regulus no había sido tan mala idea después de todo, así que tomándolo del brazo lo hizo acompañarle hasta la cocina.

—Perdona el desorden —se disculpó Remus por un par de tazas en el fregadero y migajas sobre la mesa, que tratándose de alguien que venía de un hogar con una antiquísima tradición de mantener elfos domésticos seguro Regulus encontraba aquellos detalles como afrenta a la limpieza y el orden en lugar de simples señales de que personas reales vivían ahí, pero muy para su sorpresa éste denegó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no es importante.

Mientras ponía agua a hervir y preparaba lo necesario para dos tazas de té, Remus fue de aquí a allá dándole la espalda a Regulus y pensando qué tendría éste por decirle si lo había buscado y además había aceptado una invitación al departamento que compartía con su hermano.

Por fortuna, Regulus no lo hizo esperar demasiado y fue directo al grano.

—Yo también quiero dejar de pertenecer a la casa Black —dijo Regulus apenas Remus le entregó su taza, y la impresión de aquella noticia le perturbó tanto como para casi soltar el asa antes de tiempo y provocar un accidente de consecuencias fatales.

Remus tomó asiento frente a Regulus en la pequeña mesa en la que él y Sirius tomaban sus alimentos cada mañana y noche, y por un instante tuvo ante sí la visión de estar presenciando el momento cúspide cuando su novio había tenido suficiente de las maneras Black y había huido refugiándose con los Potter.

La diferencia ahora estribaba en que Regulus no había tenido la buena fortuna de contar con un grupo de amigos como los Merodeadores, ni de estar en buenos términos con una familia como los Potter que generosamente le abrieran las puertas de su casa y le invitaran a permanecer con ellos por tiempo indefinido. «Y tampoco un tío Alphard que le solucione el resto de la vida con una herencia millonaria que no sólo le alcanzaría a él, sino también a todos sus descendientes por cinco generaciones más», razonó Remus, que a pesar de lo cínico de ese último pensamiento, sintió pena por Regulus y la situación en la que se encontraba.

Por supuesto, al contrario de Sirius cuando había empacado sus objetos personales esenciales y se había refugiado con los Potter, Regulus era ahora un mago legalmente adulto que podía tomar por su cuenta sus propias decisiones y labrarse su camino sin problemas, pero… Remus tenía la impresión de que no era el caso, y que la ayuda que Regulus requería era mayor que esa.

—Si acaso crees que miento o vine aquí con otras intenciones, acepto pasar por cualquier prueba que consideres prudente realizar —dijo Regulus, que atento a la expresión de shock que adornaba las facciones de Remus, estaba listo a lo que fuera para demostrar que sus intenciones de alejarse de su familia y todo lo que representaban era real.

—No, no… Yo tan sólo… —Remus tensó sus dedos alrededor de la taza que sostenía—. Necesito saber qué pasó, Regulus. Porque tu hermano volverá aquí en un par de horas y en verdad sería de gran ayuda tener argumentos con qué convencerlo de que puedes quedarte con nosotros al menos mientras… No sé, ¿pones en orden tus asuntos? Sin compromiso de tiempo, puedes usar todo el que necesites, sólo para tranquilizarlo. Sirius ya ha estado un poco tenso con los preparativos de la boda y… sí.

Remus bebió un pequeño sorbo de su té, y Regulus le hizo una pequeña confesión.

—Sirius me envió una invitación a la boda, ¿sabes? Con toda probabilidad lo hizo pensando que así me fastidiaría porque Madre recibió una igual, y lo mismo algunas tías y primas.

—Seh, Sirius es así.

—Cuando recibí la mía, por un segundo pensé que iba en serio, que de verdad Sirius me quería ahí y ese era su ofrecimiento de paz, pero… Incluso si no es así, fue lo que me dio el valor para reconocer que no era feliz en casa, y que si él había podido salir indemne de ese nido de serpientes, yo podría hacer lo mismo.

—Sirius no habla al respecto como debería, todavía tiene pendientes algunos de sus demonios del pasado por exorcizar, pero sí… Es más feliz ahora que nunca —dijo Remus—, pero también creo que podría serlo más si tú y él pudieran parchar su relación y comenzar de nuevo en el punto en que todo se fue cuesta abajo.

Regulus tragó saliva. —¿Así que te lo dijo?

—Sí —confirmó Remus—. Sirius me contó de ustedes dos y lo unidos que solían ser.

Que dicha fuera la verdad, aquella no había sido una conversación fácil, pero Remus había estado ahí presente para Sirius cuando un día de julio éste rompió a llorar pensando en su hermano y en el cumpleaños que debía estar celebrando sin él.

Remus todavía podía recordar con dolorosa claridad al Sirius de su primer año en Hogwarts hablando con emoción de su pequeño hermano Reggie, que el próximo año estaría con él en Hogwarts, y si todo marchaba bien, estaría también en Gryffindor. Había querido el destino que Regulus fuera más un Black que un hermano de Sirius, y su pertenencia en Slytherin había contribuido a una enorme grieta en su relación de la que al parecer no habían podido recuperarse.

Sin necesidad de hacer grandes esfuerzos de memoria, Remus todavía podía visualizar el transcurrir de sus siguientes años en Hogwarts, donde cada vez más había una distancia mayor entre Sirius y Regulus, al punto en que para su quinto año no se dirigieran la palabra, y al cruzarse por los pasillos del castillo, cada uno mirara en dirección opuesta.

Sirius se había dolido por el curso de sus circunstancias, eso estaba claro, pero saber que el mismo caso aplicaba para Regulus lo vino a complementar todo a los ojos de Remus, quien venciendo su último rastro de hesitación, extendió su mano y tocó a Regulus en la muñeca.

—Te creo, ¿ok? —Dijo Remus, dándole un ligero apretón del que Regulus no se apartó—. Y si me dejas, haré lo posible por ayudar.

Regulus exhaló con pesadez.

—Eres un buen tipo, Remus. —Y luego agregó—: Ahora entiendo por qué mi hermano va a casarse contigo.

Y en su confidencia, Remus sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Remus no abrigó esperanzas por ninguna clase de reacción normal (o lo que se podía considerar como tal) viniendo de Sirius cuando se trató de regresar a casa y descubrir que al menos de momento pasaría ahí la noche en su cuarto de invitados.

De experiencias pasadas era que Remus tenía bien en claro que Sirius podía caer en uno de sus dos modos cuando los Black estaban involucrados. El primero, el más habitual de su repertorio, era soltarse hablando en largas tiradas acerca de lo intolerantes, cerrados de mente, e imbéciles redomados podían ser estos contra cualquier persona, objeto o situación que se saliera de lo que ellos consideraban como lo adecuado. Por lo general venía acompañado con un estado de ánimo colérico en donde Sirius tendía a halarse el cabello, a gesticular con exageración, e incluso a maldecir como muggle. Por lo general, era también su madre el principal sobre el cual más se ensañaba Sirius, aunque esto lo había descubierto Remus con el tiempo, era porque ahora como nueva jefa de la casa Black se sentía en su deber de hacer llegar a sus oídos cuán malo había sido su hijo mayor, cuán traidor a sus responsabilidades de sangre, y cuán desvergonzado por atreverse a conservar su apellido del que tanto renegaba. De aquellas sesiones, el cierre era la pérdida de fuerza, donde Sirius pasaba de vociferar a gran velocidad a liberar un poco del vapor que le consumía desde dentro, hasta al final terminar con imprecaciones en voz normal que con el paso de los minutos (o las horas, según fuera el caso) se convertían en murmullos hasta que éste se quedaba callado, suspiraba, y después hacía lo posible por cambiar a un tema con menos propensión de ocasionarle un infarto que lo llevara prematuramente a la tumba.

El segundo de sus ánimos era incluso más sorprendente y aterrador que el primero, pues era el que ocurría una de cada diez veces, cuando en lugar de ira, resentimiento o pura frustración por la vida que había llevado viviendo bajo el techo de la antiquísima familia Black, lo que le atacaba era la tristeza, la melancolía, y la desesperación. Usualmente Sirius se sumía en uno de esos estados como quien tantea con el pie arenas movedizas y acaba hundido hasta el cuello y sin posibilidades de salir a flote por sus propios medios. En esas ocasiones había encontrado Remus a Sirius con algún fragmento de periódico, alguna carta, quizá hasta una de las fotografías con las que había huido al salirse de su hogar de la infancia… El detonante era todo y a la vez no, puesto que Sirius insistía en que ambos elementos no guardaban relación, pero Remus sabía mejor y no le obligaba a desdecirse porque entonces sería incluso más doloroso. En su lugar preparaba té, y se preparaba también a sí mismo para conversar con Sirius al respecto o sólo hacerle silenciosa compañía mientras éste se tomaba el tiempo necesario para salir a flote de su melancolía. Seguido descubrió Remus que Sirius tendía a examinarse algunas cicatrices obtenidas por medio de castigos; casi siempre las que tenía en manos y en brazos, aunque alguna vez apreció Remus una marca en su cuello, así como también otras tantas repartidas en su cuerpo y que él dedujo que eran accidentales hasta que Sirius lo sacó de ese mundo de fantasía y le presentó la realidad de su vida como decepción familiar. Algunas veces hubo llanto, la mayoría no, pero siempre tuvo Remus en claro que había heridas cicatrizadas, pero también muchas otras a las que tarde o temprano tendría Sirius que enfrentarse y hasta que no lo hiciera no podría deshacerse de la carga impuesta involuntariamente sobre sus hombros en forma de un apellido y una pertenencia que se resumía en simples cinco letras: Black.

En todo caso, Remus esperó por una de esas dos reacciones, y Sirius le asombró al actuar de una indescifrable tercer manera: Huyendo.

Anticipando su llegada, Remus había preparado la cena con ayuda de Regulus, y juntos habían tenido una tarde en relativa calma, no ahondando en exceso en el tema de su presencia ahí así como tampoco en la espera que hacían por Sirius. En su lugar la charla había derivado en temas superfluos (el clima, sus variantes de té favoritas), escolares (haciendo comparaciones de sus casas y sus optativas durante el último año en Hogwarts), así como también en otros más de carácter personal, en donde Remus comentó de pasada que haría cambios en el acomodo de las mesas en la boda para poner a Regulus con el resto de los Lupin y éste apretó los labios para no dejar aflorar la sonrisa que le pugnaba por salir, pero que consiguió reprimir a tiempo.

A la hora pactada, Sirius había llegado al piso por medios mágicos al aparecerse en el recibidor y desde ahí hablarle a Remus de sus clases, de lo arduo de su entrenamiento, y de cómo James se había chamuscado un mechón de cabello eludiendo a su instructor cuando éste le sorprendió con su ojo mágico comiendo a escondidas una barra de caramelo.

—… deberías haber visto la cara de Prongs cuando descubrió que tenía una calva en plena coronilla, y Moody no le dejó efectuar un encantamiento crecepelo hasta el final de la clase, así que James-…

—Sirius —salió Remus de la cocina para recibirlo y al instante calló éste al ver su expresión seria y a la vez nerviosa.

—¿Qué, Moony? No me digas que otra vez volví a equivocarme con las cantidades de jabón en la lavadora. Juraría que esta vez lo hice bien.

—No, no es eso. Verás…

Regulus le ahorró a Remus el mal trago de tener que dar razones de su presencia ahí, y con cautela salió de la cocina y se presentó ante su hermano mayor con las manos a la vista para demostrar su buena voluntad y cooperación.

—Reg… Regulus —se corrigió Sirius, para quien su hermano siempre había sido Reggie hasta los doce, Reg los siguientes tres, Regulus hasta mudarse con los Potter, y a partir de ahí ‘mi hermano menor’ pero sin ahondar en nada más.

A la espera de verse involucrado en un duelo de varitas, una pelea con los puños, o por lo menos una contienda de gritos, Remus se posicionó entre ambos e hizo intentos de mostrarse firme en su determinación de no dejarlos participar en ninguna clase de pelea, pero no hizo falta, pues aunque Sirius pasó a su lado con pisadas firmes y al parecer en dirección hacia Regulus, en lugar de ello se dirigió a la chimenea, y lanzando el recipiente que contenía los polvo floo al fuego que invocó con un movimiento brusco de su muñeca, murmuró la dirección del piso que compartían James y Lily y desapareció en una potente llamarada verde.

Atrás quedaron Remus y Regulus, que en igual composición de incredulidad y desilusión no tuvieron de otra más que dejarlo partir.

Un poco después de su hora habitual para irse a dormir, Remus se disculpó con Regulus por la actitud de su hermano y le mostró la habitación de huéspedes donde se hospedaría. Se dieron las buenas noches, y después Remus se fue a dormir a su propia recámara.

Ahí permaneció las siguientes dos horas observando las sombras en el techo y conteniéndose para no murmurar maldiciones que tuvieran a Sirius como su víctima principal, aunque pronto descubrió que era una tarea casi imposible conforme transcurría cada minuto de su noche sin que su novio apareciera o se dignara al menos de avisar que no volvería.

Lily había sido más considerada que Sirius al enviarle a Remus un corto mensaje avisando que éste se encontraba en su casa, y que él y James estaban teniendo una conversación adulta en el jardín trasero. Una escena que francamente Remus no terminaba de creerse debido a la actitud que Sirius había demostrado antes pero que no puso en duda porque sólo conseguiría frustrarse.

De alguna manera, Remus había conseguido dormirse luego de dar un buen número de vueltas sobre el colchón y maldecir la falta de Sirius y su calor al otro lado de la cama, pero el gusto no le duró lo suficiente cuando el ruido de voces elevándose a través de las paredes le despertó y reconoció sin problemas que eran los hermanos Black teniendo una pelea de épicas proporciones.

—… te fuiste dejando a Remus preocupado.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da Remus?

—Me agrada. Es buena persona.

—¿Y tú cómo podrías saberlo si tus únicas compañías son sangre limpia?

La respuesta de Regulus quedó perdida tras escucharse el quiebre de porcelana en el piso, y Remus consideró salir de cama y poner orden antes de que aquel par sacara las varitas y se lanzara a un duelo, pero en su lugar aguardó unos minutos más para darles la oportunidad de solucionarlo por su cuenta.

Por haber escuchado a Regulus con vergüenza y arrepentimiento hablar del conflicto moral en el que éste se sentía atrapado como Black y a la vez como persona que ya no creía a pies juntillas los argumentos con los que sus padres se colocaban por encima del resto de los magos o muggles, Remus creía que éste merecía una oportunidad para demostrar que la manzana sí podía caer lejos del árbol, pero ya que no era él sino Sirius quien debía de otorgar ese veredicto entonces no le quedó de otra más que esperar a oscuras que el airado argumento al que los hermanos Black se habían entregado con vehemencia perdiera intensidad antes de siquiera atreverse a un muy necesitado viaje al retrete por su vejiga llena.

—… no es justo que me reclames no haberme marchado contigo. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—¡Que dejaras todo y me acompañaras, eso esperaba, Reg!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién habría velado por mí? ¿Los Potter? No me hagas reír.

—¡Ellos te habrían aceptado!

—¡No es cierto y lo sabes! ¡Yo era compañía no grata a diferencia de ti!

Con remordimiento por escuchar su conversación privada aunque fuera de manera involuntaria, Remus no pudo evitar pensar en lo difícil que habría sido para Regulus convertirse en hijo único después de la huida de Sirius, que por lo que éste le había contado horas atrás mientras probaba la inocencia de su acercamiento, había sido un periodo oscuro y miserable de su vida donde la presión de “no convertirse en una decepción como ese otro”, palabras textuales de su madre repetidas a diario, le hicieron considerar en más de una vez la deshonrosa solución del suicidio.

Al escucharlo, a Remus se le había encogido el corazón en el pecho y había hecho una promesa a sí mismo de ayudarlo, que en tiempo presente se manifestó con él saliendo de cama y abriendo la puerta de su habitación. En la cocina del departamento brillaba la luz de la bombilla, y al acercarse observó él dos sombras en lados opuestos de la habitación cuyos dueños todavía se encontraban enzarzados en una cruenta discusión.

—Cambiaste tanto…

—Tuve que hacerlo, por mi bien… Tú en cambio.

—No podía. No… tenía el valor.

—¿Era mejor si yo era el chivo expiatoria de los gritos de Madre y las maldiciones de Padre, eh?

—Muchas veces quise intervenir… detenerlos…

—Pero nunca ocurrió, ¿o sí, Reggie?

—No, Siri… Y lo siento tanto que no me atrevería a pedirte perdón… Sé que no lo merezco.

De espaldas al muro que lo protegía de aparecer ante ellos dos, Remus permaneció quieto y conteniendo la respiración mientras las voces de aquellos dos se apagaban del todo y el silencio volvía por fin al departamento.

—Ve a dormir, Reg —dijo Sirius de pronto—. Ya hablaremos de vuelta en la mañana.

Considerando que era buen momento para retirarse, Remus consiguió retraerse de vuelta a su dormitorio antes de que alguno de los dos hermanos lo encontrara espiando en el pasillo, y con culpa esperó largos minutos a que Sirius acudiera a él pero en vano. Pese a que las pisadas en el dormitorio de al lado le reportaron que Regulus estaba de vuelta en su cama, Sirius no volvió, y eso propició a que Remus fuera de nueva cuenta en su búsqueda.

Remus encontró a Sirius arrodillado en el piso de la cocina, recogiendo con su mano uno a uno de los fragmentos de la taza que se había roto antes. Una que era suya, su favorita de hecho, y que le hizo irritarse consigo mismo por anteponer sus caprichos a aquella situación que era mucho más importante.

—Podrías limpiar eso con tu varita —dijo Remus con ánimo de no dirigir la atención hacia Regulus y los problemas que les había acarreado su presencia, que sólo si Sirius quería hablar de eso lo harían.

—Ya, es que… La dejé en custodia con James porque creí que sería lo más prudente.

—Eso es… considerado de tu parte. —Sirius se encogió de hombros y continuó con su tarea—. ¿Quieres que use mi varita? Eso te tomará al menos un rato.

—No, me ayuda a pensar.

—Ok.

—Pero podrías hacerme compañía…

—Vale —dijo Remus, sentándose en una silla de su mesa—. Supongo que… Estás molesto conmigo y ahora es mi turno de enfrentarme a tu ira, ¿no?

—No.

—Oh.

—Elijo creer que esto, aunque confuso y aterrador… Es también real. Porque… extraño a mi hermano, ¿sabes? A Reggie…

—Lo sé, Sirius —dijo Remus—. Lo sé.

—Sólo espero no equivocarme…

Y la confirmación de que no había sido así llegó temprano en la mañana, con los tres desayunando de la avena con fruta que Regulus había preparado para todos, y que se vio aderezada con un vociferador de Walburga Black denegando su pertenencia al estirpe Black y sus más francos deseos de vivir lo suficiente para verlos morir y así hacerles pagar la decepción que le habían hecho sufrir, y un paquete explosivo que rompió aún más vajilla en la casa Black-Lupin y les chamuscó las pestañas, pero que a la par los hizo reírse a carcajadas por lo absurdo que resultaba.

En esa risa compartida, Sirius y Regulus supieron que tenían una segunda oportunidad, y que el otro estaba dispuesto a hacerla valer.

La boda Black-Lupin resultó tan íntima y encantadora tal como Remus había abrigado la esperanza de que así fuera. Con Regulus en los asientos de la familia y confirmando una vez más que abrirle las puertas de su departamento y las de su corazón había sido la decisión correcta, Remus compartió ante el altar una media sonrisa de reconocimiento con Sirius, quien antes de besarle movió los labios formando la palabra ‘gracias’ para expresarle cuánta felicidad había traído de manera directa e indirecta a su vida.

—¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te amo, Moony? —Dijo Sirius mirando a Remus a los ojos, y éste encontró una vez más que la constante tormenta que siempre parecía a punto de estallar en el gris de su iris era ahora de una limpidez tal que hacía creer en la paz interna.

Regulus también estaba adquiriendo ese mismo remanso de calma en sus ojos, y aunque su proceso era más lento y requería de la guía de Sirius para proseguir, Remus creía que en un futuro podría conseguirlo.

—Espero yo que tanto como te lo he dicho a ti, Padfoot —respondió Remus, que ante un segundo beso como marido y marido sólo captó retazos de los vítores jubilosos con los que la concurrencia celebró su unión.

Era su tercer compromiso el uno con el otro; como almas gemelas, como únicos miembros de su manada, y como esposos por fin, que conmemoraban ese pacto de ahí hasta que la eternidad se los permitiera.

Y porque ambos eran un par de románticos redomados que renegaban de esa cualidad suya, en lugar de plasmarlo con palabras lo hicieron con un tercer beso.

Y entre ellos dos, aquello selló su contrato de amor y pertenencia.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado hasta el final. No sé si se me fue la mano con lo cursi, pero quería dejar en claro que hubo boda y que Regulus y Sirius consiguieron parchar su relación.   
> Ah~ ¿Se sintió largo el camino? Espero que al menos haya sido divertido leer este fic, o al menos entretenido. Ciertamente yo disfruté escribir, betear y después publicar esta historia, y me encantaría conocer su opinión, sea corta o larga, buena o mala, porque planeo seguir en este fandom y escribiendo más de estar maravillosa pareja.  
> Próximamente (y más pronto de lo que imaginan) tendré más fics para publicar, que ya tengo listo uno de Remus con ‘sus’ animales (una rata, un ciervo y un curioso perro negro que lo sigue a todos lados) y otro de Remus como estilista de Hogwarts (juro que no es crack), así que esperen por ellos.  
> Motto graxie a quienes leyeron, pero sobre todo a quienes me dejaron algún comentario o agregaron este fic a favoritos. Su apoyo ha sido invaluable para mí :)  
> Besucos~!


End file.
